All That I Am XXFox, Demon, Human, MeXX
by Avatarofrage
Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process.Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they? NaruxHina
1. Ikou no Gu

A/N: Ugh, this was _SUPPOSED_ to be done on Saturday, blame schoolwork, and social obligations. First chapter of what I intend to be my main fic, will try to update 2-3 times a week, but may or may not meet those requirements.

Summary: Jinchuuriki, 'the power of human sacrifice', believed to be the only means of stopping a bijuu, at the cost of someone's life, but what if everyone was wrong? The ones who taught humans how to seal demons into humans…were the Bijuu themselves. Every living thing must die, some just differently to others. NaruxHina SasuxSaku…later. Other pairings to be decided on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech" **_**'Demon thoughts'**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

Prologue-Ikou no Gu

_Konohakagure no Sato, October 10__th__, the night Kyuubi no Youko attacked_

The earth trembled as the enormous fox-beast stamped the ground angrily, frustrated at the innumerable number of humans swarming at its feet. It swiped its claw, gouging ditches and rending flesh. It's tails lashed angrily, whenever it tried to move, another swarm would clamour into its way. It glanced up and caught sight of the nearby village. It narrowed its eyes and let out a slow, deep snarl.

"**DIE!!!" **It tensed it's body and ruffled its fur, the warring shinobi at its feet flinched as it gathered it's chakra. It slammed its paw into the ground and let out a violent cry, thousands of fireballs launching from its hide, raining down on the ninja surrounding it. The smell of burnt flesh and scorched earth billowed into the air with the smoke. It arched its back with pleasure as it felt the deaths wash over it, before setting its sights on the village once more.

"Has it really come to this?" A gruff voice asked.

"I'm afraid so" A younger, more upbeat voice replied.

"You don't have to do this, it would be just as easy for me to do this in your stead"

"You've retired, old man. I'm the Hokage now, this is my duty" The younger voice chuckled.

"So there's no changing your mind?"

"Nope"

"I…see". The elder man sighed as his blonde companion turned to leave.

"Relax, after I'm done with ol' fuzzbag out there you can join me for a drink, how's that sound?" The blonde said, his hand on the doorknob.

"I'd like that"

"Your paying" He chuckled before disappearing down the hall.

"Why you cocky little…"

The Yondaime Hokage's smile vanished as soon as the Sandaime was out of earshot. He clicked his fingers, a masked ninja appeared behind him, and matched his pace. He didn't turn around.

"Report" He barked, all mirth gone from his voice.

"Sir, the Kyuubi is currently approximately twenty minutes away from the village, casualties are numbered at over 100 and rising"

"I see, have you located the object?"

"We have" There was a rustling as the masked nin reached into the confines of his clothes and pulled out what looked like a branding iron, in the shape of a spiral.

"So it is real, good." The Yondime Hokage nodded, before snatching the object out of the nin's hands and placing it inside his coat.

"Sir, are you…do you really intend t-"

"Do not question me, I assure you it is only to be used as a last resort"

"Of course, forgive me for my impudence"

"For now, you are dismissed"

"Hai" There was a puff of smoke and the nin vanished, as though never there.

There was an uproar of cheers as the Yondaime Hokage walked past his men, cries of blessings and thanks washed over him. He didn't hear any of it, all he heard was the deep, steady breathing of the enormous beast before him, barley held in place by thirteen enormous chains.

"All units fall back! Return to the village and ensure everyone is evacuated. You will remain there and ensure no-one does anything foolish. Remain with them unless dismissed by your Hokage, Dismissed!"

"But Hokage-sama, we want to-" A lone ninja called out, but was sharply interrupted.

"As of now, you're in the way, dismissed!!"

"H-Hai, Hokage-sama". There was a chorus of salutes, followed by an enormous cloud of smoke, as the remaining ninja shunshin'd away, intent on performing their leaders orders to the letter. As the Ninja vanished, so did the chains, released, the Kyuubi let out a gleeful cry, only for it to turn into a snarl as he caught sight of the blonde figure before him.

"**One? One! A single, lowly human against me? You will suffer for your impertinence!" **The blonde man deftly leapt out of the way, narrowly missing the tail that had tried to crush him.

"LISTEN KYUUBI, AND LISTEN WELL! NEVER, NEVER UNDERSTIMATE THE POWER OF ONE MAN!!!!" With that, he leapt into battle.

Far away, behind the watchful eyes of the former Hokage, all the people watched in awe. It was hard to tell what was happening from such a distance, all they could see were flashes of blue, and yellow, but they could also see the Kyuubi, and it was plain to anyone there that the attacks were injuring it.

"Yondaime-sama, to be able to fight a monster like that on equal grounds, he truly is Konoha's finest." The jounin were grateful for the light show, if anything else it stopped the cries of the now-orphans begging for their lost parents.

"Hey, Orochimaru, aren't you glad you didn't make Hokage after all eh? If you did that would be you out there" The snake-sannin's white haired teammate said.

"Perhaps it is best to lose on some occasions after all…of course, if I was the one fighting Kyuubi at the moment I doubt I would stand a chance" He replied, Jiraiya couldn't help but notice how his friend seemed to put the emphasis on _'at the moment'._

"Heh, dream on old friend. You and I, we're old news now. But that boy, he's the future, the one who surpassed all of us"

"There is a limit to how much power a human can obtain in a single lifetime, a limit we seem to reach all to quickly…" Jiraiya could have sworn he saw the pale man lick his lips as he said that, with a tongue that seemed just a little too long.

"Oh, isn't that your frog out there?"

"Huh? Oh crap, he summoned Gamabunta. I'm gonna get an earful about this later, lazy toad never did like getting summoned."

Yondaime's mind was racing as he battled with the demon, desperately trying to come up with a solution.

'_I've hit him with just about every technique I know, the only thing that seems to affect him is Rasengan, but I've already hit him with nearly a dozen of them, and he just regenerates wherever I hit I'm already down to about 60, but he still seems to be at full strength, It looks like I have no choice' _He thought grimly. He ducked as the fox made another swipe at him and pulled the artifact out from his coat, gripping it between his teeth he began going through handseals. The Kyuubi's eyes widened as it recognised the item in his possession.

"**That's!"**

"Shiki Fujin!" The air went cold as death's avatar materialised behind the blonde.

"**YOU FOOL!"**

The spectators watched in awe as a bright light filled the sky, so bright that none could watch and all averted their eyes.

"Wh-what is that?"

"Wow! This is so cool!"

The light lasted for a full minute before it slowly dimmed.

"D-did he get it?"

"I don't see it anywhere"

"He did it, Hokage-sama killed the Kyuubi!"

"Hooray!!"

"What should we do?"

"Hokage-sama said we where to remain here until we received his orders, it might not be safe to go down yet"

"But the beast is gone, what possible threat could there be?"

"It is gone, but we don't know where, it may come back if his technique failed"

There was a yellow flash and the blonde Hokage appeared in a modest dwelling. As soon as he set foot his hardened features softened, a smile on his face,.

"There you are, you bastard! You're an awful man, leaving your wife to give birth on her own" An angry, female voice cried out.

"Ehehe, sorry. I guess I should have been here instead of saving the village" He said, walking towards the source of the voice.

"Damn right you should have been" He walked into a room to see an attractive, red haired woman, sitting on a bed and cradling a baby in her arms. Her face seemed to glow in the candlelight, accentuating the bags under her eyes.

"Is that…?"

"Yes, his name is Naruto" The Yondaime walked over to his wife slowly and picked up his sleeping son.

"He has your eyes, and your hair, I can only hope he got something from me, the last thing the world needs is another Minato running around the place" She said, softly.

"I'm sure he'll be something…" Minato replied, gazing lovingly at his son.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, only to receive silence in return. He glanced at his wife's limp form, a single tear dripped from his eye.

"It's okay, rest now…". Cradling his newborn son in his arm, he reached into his pouch and drew a single kunai.

"This is the part I hate the most…" He muttered, before bringing the kunai down into his hand. Moving quickly he smeared the blood across the floor, across, and across, into intricate shapes and designs. It took his the whole of two minutes to complete the diagram, his face pale and his breathing ragged. Gently, he placed his son in the centre. As soon as his skin touched the blood the seal began to glow a soft blue.

'_His spiritual energy is strong, that's good' _He reached into his coat and pulled out the artifact, which was now glowing an angry red. He let out a hiss as it scorched his hand, but his grip never faltered. Moving unsteadily towards his son, his words came out choked by the tears streaming down his face.

"F-forgive me, for what I am about to do…I-if you must hate me, sleep well knowing that I will pay for my sin for all eternity" He placed the artifact on his child's naval and quickly flashed through a rapid collection of handseals, three sets in the time it took to blink

"Ikou no Gu: Inkouku no Hi! Shishou Fuuin! Hakke no Fuuin Shiki!" Blue fire erupted over his entire hand, holding it with his other he pressed it down onto the burning seal, causing it to slowly sink into his son's naval. The seals on the ground erupted into brilliant crimson fire and began to get drawn into a spiral on the small boys stomach. Scared by the unfamiliar pain, the blonde child erupted into a loud cry.

"I-its okay, it'll all be over soon, j-just bear with me". After a short while the fire died down, leaving a spiral shaped seal on the childs naval, surrounded by four symbols. Naruto continued crying, but stopped when his father picked him up. He stared at his father with tear filled eyes and the sight was almost enough to finish the man there and then, but he still had things to be done.

The Sandaime blinked as a yellow flash illuminated his former office.

"You're back, where have you…" He trailed off as he saw the state his successor was in; his face pale and drenched with sweat, a hole going through his clothes like a hand had been plunged through him, his right hand badly burnt and starting to turn blue, and a blonde babe that could be barley a day old nestled fast asleep in his left arm.

"Ehehe, I'm gonna have to...take a raincheck...on that drink" The Yondaime chuckled feebly.

"Is that?"  
"His name is…Uzumaki Naruto, keeper of the…Kyuubi…he's the real hero…today…" He staggered forward and placed the child into his predecessor's arms, before collapsing onto the floor.

"Make sure they…take…good…care…of…him…for…me…old…monkey" He gasped, his body failing on him.

"You…you young, stupid, fool, what about the boys mother?"

"Gone…dead…Kushina…so-ry" His voice drifted away, and his body slumped, the life gone from his eyes. The eerie chill that the Sandaime had felt since the flash of light dissapitated, and the child in his arms began crying.

"For one with such potential, to die so young…I had hoped to never see such a thing again…" He paused and looked at the crying child in his arms.

"Uzumaki Naruto eh? I wonder what will become of you…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_Ikou no Gu: Inkouku no Hi (Tool of Power: Engraved Seal of Fire)- an ancient artifact believed to be as old as the bijuu themselves, and passed down from generation to generation. An object regarded by many as a mere legend, it is actually one of fire countries greatest treasures. It seems to have some connection with the Kyuubi no Youko…_

Shishou Fuuin – (Four Image Seal)-one of the two supplementary seals used the bind the Kyuubi to Naruto 

_Hakke no Fuuin Shiki –(Eight Divination Signs Seal Style)_-_one of the two supplementary seals used the bind the Kyuubi to Naruto_

_Shiki Fuujin-(Dead Demon Consuming Seal)-a forbidden technique that makes a deal with the Shinigami, to bind souls at the cost of the users_

A/N This chapter brought to you by KoRn's latest album; " ". I had planned on just skimming over the sealing…but it just came out so good, and kept on going, I'm really pleased with this chapter. I tried to portray Yondaime as someone who didn't associate business with pleasure, in contrast to absolutely loopy as in my last fic. As the summary says, this is NaruxHina and I'm sticking with it, it won't have ALL that much romance…well we'll see how things turn out. Odds are it will be SasuxSaku as well; the only other pairing I've put any thought to is an internal debate between ShikaxTema, or Shikax? (I know who '?' is, but I won't spoil the surprise). For those that didn't know, btw, Yondy is Naruto's dad, as stated by the latest Manga chapter, look at www. onemanga .com


	2. Remnants of a Fox, A Constant Reminder

A/N: …I have to ask, why am I still getting votes for pairings on 'The Right Choice'? Doesn't anybody read the summary at the selection screen? Meh.

Summary: Jinchuuriki, 'the power of human sacrifice', believed to be the only means of stopping a bijuu, at the cost of someone's life, but what if everyone was wrong? The ones who taught humans how to seal demons into humans…were the Bijuu themselves. Every living thing must die, some just differently to others. NaruxHina SasuxSaku…later. Other pairings to be decided on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech" **_**'Demon thoughts'**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

Remnants of a Fox, A Constant Reminder

Konoha, 6 years since Kyuubi's Attack 

Alone. It was perhaps the most defining feature of one Uzumaki Naruto. It was as if to even engage him in conversation was a one-way ticket to the afterlife. Adults either pretended he didn't exist, or muttered amongst themselves at how terrible a creature he was.

"Oh look, it's _him_"

"Tch, I don't see why it's still allowed to live"

"After all it did…all the sacrifices, _this _is the best those lives could achieve? We'll all be dead as soon as it's at full strength, why I oughta…"

"Hey! Didn't you hear about the last group to try it? They were all executed!"

"Bah, How can anyone feel safe when the Hokage is wrapped around that…_thing's _little finger."

"_I _think the Hokage just keeps him around to ensure his own power, Y'know. Keep him chained up, and the like, only to unleash him on his enemies"

"And you really think _it_ would just submit itself like that? I tell you, the old man's digging his own grave, keeping that _thing _around"

At first, the young boy hadn't associated the muttered comments to his own plight, reasoning they seemed to be speaking for of an object, perhaps some sort of powerful weapon. But as he grew older, he was forced out onto the streets, learning to fend for himself in a world that seemed bent of indirectly killing him. He learned the value of not being seen, you could go places no-one would let you, hear things that were meant to be secret, and gave him a head start if he didn't want to spend half his monthly stippence on a days worth of food. He also noticed that no-one seemed to really talk about this 'weapon' until they caught sight of him, or was indirectly mentioned in some way, and when they did, they occasionally snuck glances in his direction, as if to make sure he was still there. Eventually, it lead him to the conclusion that _he _was the strange and dangerous _'thing' _they all talked about, but that just didn't add up in his juvenile mind. Ojii-san, or Hokage as everyone seemed to call him, was a kind, old man who would look out for the young blonde, he hardly kept him on a leash, as Naruto could go for weeks without seeing his benefactor. And how could he destroy the old mans enemies? He certainly wasn't strong, the beatings he received whenever he picked a fight with one of the other kids was proof of that. He certainly wasn't anyone important; otherwise people would respect him, and call him –Sama, like those people with the weird eyes, or the old man.

So like anyone in his situation, he ignored what he didn't understand and tried to make friends his own age. Unfortunately for him, these ventures normally ended up with either angry parent's taking their children away from the 'monster', or else him being set up for some cruel trick, like the time he ended up trapped in the Akamichi storehouse, although It was some of the best food he'd ever eaten, it took him almost an hour of running to escape the enraged clansmen once he was discovered.

So as a result, Uzumaki Naruto was alone. The only person he could call _friend _was normally unable to spent time with him due to 'important Hokage business', he wasn't sure what that meant, but the way the secretary said it sounded awfully scary.

Left to his own devices, it was up to himself to find food, and entertainment, and if you call running from angry shopkeepers fun then the two usually coincided.

When not in search of food, he usually spend his days exploring Konoha, which usually cumulated with him winding up atop the Hokage monument, sitting in his favourite spot atop the Yondaime Hokage's head. He wasn't sure exactly why he preferred the fourth's head, all he knew was that, come sunset, it would look as though the entire city were washed aflame, making it appear all the more beautiful to him.

--------

At the present time, he was preparing to make one last round of the village when he heard a noise.

Keeee-Thwack! 

"AIYP!"

_Keeee-Thwack! _He quickly followed the noise, and was stunned by what he saw; A middle-aged man, striking a young fox with a switch. With each strike the fox let out a yelp of pain, whenever it tried to get away the man struck it again, knocking it to the ground with the force of his blows. A quick glance revealed that the man was without injury, it was obvious to the young pariah's mind; this was in no ways justified.

"Hey! You!" He shouted, his voice filled with anger.

"Wha? You!" The man said coldly, narrowing his eyes at the sight of the child.

"Figures you'd turn up, what's wrong? Don't like to see your own kind in pain?" the man chided, flexing his wrist as he prepared to strike the fox again. Ignoring the man's comment, Naruto took a step forward.

"That fox has done nothing to you, nothing! What did he ever do to deserve for this?"

"What about my friends? My comrades? Did they deserve what you did to them?" The man countered, his voice filled with pain and anger. Naruto was taken aback by the comment.

"I-I never did anything to your friends!"

"SHUT UP!" the man's shout was accompanied by another thwack upon the fox's side. Naruto glanced at the young kit; he doubted it would be able to take any more hits like that. His body tensed.

Keeee-Thwack! A trail of blood spattered across the ground as the switch made contact, it hurt worse than anything he had felt before but the only sound he let out was a soft hiss of pain. The man looked in surprise at the quivering boy beneath him, a large, red welt across his back; the fox kit huddled safely beneath him. 

"You…" The man started to speak but gasped at what he saw; the wound across the boy's back was already healing, wisps of steam wafted into the air as the wound closed in on itself.

"You…you MONSTER!" _Thwak!_ "YOUR'E NOT HUMAN" _Thwack! _"YOUR JUST A GODDAMN DEMON!" _Thwack! Thwack!_ The mns eyes were glazed over with a bestial rage as he bet down on the boy before him. Naruto sobbed quietly, trying to hold back the tears, it always made people really angry with him when he cried, calling him a fake, a freak, inhuman. He didn't even want to think about what the man would do if he saw him cry, it was too much to bear.

The man's lashing lasted for a full five minutes before his anger started to run dry. He looked down at the sobbing bloody mass at his feet and spat on him. Still blinded by anger, he hadn't noticed that the boy's wounds weren't healing anymore. He kicked him once, and started to walk away, hoping someone else came along and finished the job for him. He didn't know why he didn't just kill the boy himself, but perhaps something inside him simply wouldn't allow him to kill a helpless child, even if it was a demon.

When he was sure the man had gone, Naruto shakily rose to his feet, wincing as his wounds were exposed to the cool evening air. Kneeling down he picked up the limp form of the fox, and started heading towards the tree line, hoping it was close to where the fox-kit lived.

"I-it'll be alright…d-don't worry, y-you'll be alright" he whispered, perhaps more for his own sake than the fox's.

It was a slow, and arduous journey, prolonged by how frequently the determined youth's legs gave out on him, but he still didn't cry out,

'_I-I will keep going, I __**swear **__on it, I must…get…him…home…' _He looked up just in time to stop himself from walking into a tree.

'_I…I made it' _Despite the pain in his body, he felt happy; he had kept his promise. He gently lowered the fox to the ground; disturbed by the movement it started to stir. An immense feeling of relieve washed through the young blonde, collapsing to the ground, he relinquished the tight reign held over his eyes. His vision clouded, and the world turned red, pain flowing through his face, through his eyes. His tears made no sound as they fell freely from his face, dripping past his whiskers. It was always this way when he cried, he had never cried a genuine tear in his life; only blood, always blood, always the same pain as his body did something it was never supposed to. Before he slipped into unconsciousness he felt something touch his face, he couldn't see what it was but he could smell it; the fox was licking the tears from his face, seemingly to comfort him. He offered a weak smile, despite being blinded by his curse, before falling still, his breath coming slowly.

--------

He saw red, smelt…something, hear something…no _two_ somethings breathing, and he felt it; warmth, an incredible warmth that seemed to reach deep into him, stroking him, soothing him. He wagged his tail with content.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Good news everyone, Narutimate Accel 2 comes out in December, from the looks of it, it goes to the end of the Sai arc. You can pre-order now from play-asia. Com,

Onto the story…it seems I can't write a fic without having Naruto get beaten at a young age, still it wasn't as severe as in **The Right Choice,** this fic will be a lot more realistic in terms of people and their decisions/reactions…I hope, or rather, no sane person would do something that they knew would result in their death unless they felt they had no choice, or it was worth it, lets just say the majority of Konoha has taken a 'let someone else do it' attitude or something.

I just want to say this; in my fic **assume nothing**, or at least, don't make decisions based on assumptions. I will explain everything, and odds are it won't be what you where expecting.

R&R, constructive criticism will just about always receive a reply.


	3. Something Precious

A/N: Another relatively short chapter…don't worry; they should get longer as the fic progresses.

Summary: Jinchuuriki, 'the power of human sacrifice', believed to be the only means of stopping a bijuu, at the cost of someone's life, but what if everyone was wrong? The ones who taught humans how to seal demons into humans…were the Bijuu themselves. Every living thing must die, some just differently to others. NaruxHina SasuxSaku…later. Other pairings to be decided on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech" **_**'Demon thoughts'**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

Something Precious

Stillness, that was the first thing Naruto noticed as he regained consciousness, the overwhelming stillness in the air, as if to even breath would cause undue calamity. One of the few things that Uzumaki Naruto truly hated, when it all went quiet…he could hear _It…_

"Ah, Naruto, your awake, I'm glad". The voice belonged to an elderly man seated beside the child's bed. He opened his eyes slowly and was greeted by the sight of the Sandaime Hokage. Taking a quick glance at his surroundings, he saw that he was back inside his meagre apartment. He had been living there ever since the fourth attempt on his life at the orphanage, before the civilian population had realised the Hokage was on the side of the _demon. _

"Ojii-san? What are you doing here-ttebayo?" He mumbled, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He glanced at his hands and noticed the flakes of caked blood from his eyes. He slumped somewhat as the memory of the previous nights events returned to him, before immediately sitting up.

"Were is he? Is he safe?" His eyes darting back and forth, searching,

"Is who safe?"

"Kitsune-san! There was a fox with me, is he okay?" He turned to look at the Hokage with pleading eyes.

"There was a fox near where we found you, but it snarled and ran away when I went near it"

"He…ran away?"

"Yes, why?"

'_But…wasn't he to hurt to move?'_ He shook his head from side to side, as if to fling away his confusion.

"Nah, it's nothing" _'I hope he's alright'_

"Are you feeling alright?" The elderly shinobi asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine-ttebayo. Never felt better" The blonde answered, offering a weak grin.

"That's good to hear".

"Hehe, you won't be able to hear for much longer, Ojii-san" He laughed; the Hokage just smiled, and rustled his hair affectionately.

"Well when that happens, I suppose you'll just have to shout extra-loud to make up for it won't you?"

"Hehe, sure thing Ojii-san" He replied, grinning. The Sandaime's features darkened slightly

'_He's using that smile again, no. It's more like…a mask, for one so young to conceal his emotions…if I didn't know him so well I'd probably be fooled as well'_

"Naruto, something's troubling you, isn't it" He looked up in surprise, before shifting into mild depression.

"I…it happened again…I cried…"

"Theres nothing wrong with-"

"Blood"

"Excuse me?"

"I cried blood…same as always…wh-what's wrong with me? Is that why everyone hates me?" He paused to look down at his hands.

"Am I…even human? Am I…a monster?" He asked softly, his head dipped in shame. The Sandaime looked at him sympathetically.

'_I had heard rumours that he used to shed tears of blood; I had just assumed they were mere exaggerations. Is it a birth defect or…'_

"I just want the tears to stop…"

"Naruto, you were right to hide your tears from others…" The Sandaime began, upon hearing that, Naruto lowered his head further.

"Your tears…should not be wasted so carelessly." Naruto looked up at him with confused, bloodshot eyes.

"Only humans can cry, that you cry is proof of your humanity. Blood is our essence, our life force. When you shed your tears of blood, you are offering a portion of your own life force. That is, perhaps, the greatest gift you can offer someone, your most precious possession. To be offered only to those you love from the bottom of your heart. Do not waste your precious tears on the unworthy."

"O-Ojii-san-bayo" He began, he could feel it coming; he knew it was coming, and yet, for the first time in his life, he made no attempt to stop it.

"Ojii-san!" He threw himself at the old man, hugging him fiercely. Sobbing softly, he let it all out, all the love, and respect, and gratitude he felt for the old man flowed out of him, out of his eyes, out of his heart. An offering to the only person he could consider his family. The Hokage, for his part, showed no discomfort over the crimson liquid spilling out, over his chest. Instead opting to hold the boy close to his chest, accepting the show of emotion. The pain was still there for Naruto, but…he felt he could bear it, if just for a little while.

As Naruto's tears started to dry up, the Sandaime glanced over at the calendar by Naruto's bed, more specifically, the date on it.

'_October 10__th__…it's his birthday…any other child would be receiving presents and blessings on this day…I wonder'_

"Naruto, tell me, what is it that you want most in the whole world?" The blonde boy looked up at the Hokage, confusion n his face as he thought about the question.

"I want…I want to bee seen."

"Seen?" The Sandaime asked, caught off guard by the strange reply

"I want to be seen…as the best thing that ever happened to the village, instead of the worst, I want to see to it that no-one has to be sad, or alone. I want to be able to protect people who can't protect themselves…"

'_I was expecting him to ask for a toy, or a pet…I'm not sure I will be able to give him that as a present…unless…'_

"Tell me Naruto, what do you know about Ninja?"

"Ninja? Um…aren't they those guys who…um…do stuff?"

"Ninja, are people who risk their lives for the sake of their village, and their country, to provide money and security, ward off enemies and keep the peace. Guardians of their homelands…"

"Woah…are you a ninja?"

"I am indeed, one of the best actually. I am one with the title of 'Hokage', someone revered and respected as the strongest ninja in the village. It is my job to protect the village, and everyone within it, and lead it to prosperity."

"You sure, Ojii-san…you don't look that strong"

"Hehe, I may be an old man, but I can still show any of these young whipper-snappers a thing or two"

"Ano-sa, ano-sa, I've decided then; I want to become a ninja! And then, and then, I'll take the title of Hokage away from you, Ojii-san. Then everyone will be glad I came along! Dattebayo!" The blonde jinchuuriki beamed, his earlier melancholy all but forgotten.

"Hahaha, I don't doubt that you will"

'_Uzumaki Naruto, I'll see to it you become a great ninja. And those fools on the council can't stop me'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: The crying blood thing…this will be explained in a little while. Let me just say it's an important aspect of his character, and a part of who he is.

On the Dattebayo…dattebayo doesn't actually mean anything, instead it's used as a means of adding emphasis to what you just said, in a rather childish way i.e-Kaa-san-bayo would roughly translate into 'Mo-om' ala cartman. I point blank refuse to use 'believe it' which, although gives a _similar _emphasis, sounds retarded, and would have been better left as Dattebayo, or else left out all together and just cut out the frames with the extra mouth-flaps, as the only way to accurately translate Dattebayo into English would be along the lines of '!!!!' with each syllable being one exclamation mark.

Oh and don't worry, as the fic will start to brighten up from this point onwards, I just need to establish a few premises.

The fox, I'll more than likely bring him back in a few chapters…just need a name…

Reviews are much appreciated; send in your opinions, questions, and speculations. Flame if you want to, provided you actually say what you don't like, and it's not about the main pairing, or stuff that's merely your own personal preference.


	4. Legends in the Making…Kinda

A/N: I was bored, and didn't feel like studying, so I did this chapter, don't you feel special?

Summary: Jinchuuriki, 'the power of human sacrifice', believed to be the only means of stopping a bijuu, at the cost of someone's life, but what if everyone was wrong? The ones who taught humans how to seal demons into humans…were the Bijuu themselves. Every living thing must die, some just differently to others. NaruxHina SasuxSaku…later. Other pairings to be decided on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech" **_**'Demon thoughts'**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Four

Legends in the Making…Kinda

Four months had passed since Naruto had decided to become a ninja. A decision that the Sandaime Hokage had supported in full. It had taken a lot of effort, and a small portion of his blackmail material, but he had managed to get Uzumaki Naruto on the roster for enrolling students. In the mean time, he had been helping Naruto touch up on his reading and writing, skills that he was sorely lacking, knowing barley enough to get by. A problem the Sarutobi elder had been working to remedy; he had managed to complete the boys lacking alphabet, but had so far failed to teach him more than a few basic kanji. As his time was limited, he had encouraged the boy to study kanji by his own motivation, but that's a story for another time, for today was the first day for new applicants at the Konoha Ninja Academy.

Of course, he was nervous, but he reassured himself that so were the other students. This hope was killed off from the moment he stepped into his designated classroom. Either most of the students had known one another before enrolment, or Konoha children were just abnormally adept at socialising. He wasn't sure which.

Feeling self-conscious, Naruto slipped by unnoticed, and made his way to an available desk, about halfway towards the back.

'_Everyone seems kinda busy at the moment…if I try and force my way into their conversations they'll just hold it against me…wait a minute, I know her…' _He glanced at the unmistakable mop of pink hair that had just entered the classroom.

'_I remember seeing her playing in the park a couple of times, she was always hanging around with…' _He was interrupted from his musings when the pink-haired girl caught sight of a blonde girl around her own age. Naruto shivered slightly, as he felt the tension in the air grow thick with their silent confrontation, and then it passed. The pink haired girl 'hmph'd' and looked away, before making her way over to a dark haired boy sitting in the corner. The boy had a small gathering of girls around him, all asking him various personal questions. The boy, for his part, was doing his best to politely decline their offers and invitations, while resisting the urge to run away screaming in terror.

'_ookaay…I think…he has something…and all those girls seem to want it…I wish I had whatever it was…then again, if I had it the girls would probably just take it from me…' _ Glancing around the room, he picked up on the subtle sound of someone snoring, looking towards it's source, he saw a rather lanky looking boy, with dark hair tied up in a funny looking pony-tail. He was fast asleep, facedown on the desk. A slight trickle of drool trailed down from the snoozing boy's mouth.

'_And HE wants to be a ninja? What's he going to do? Drool on the secret documents in case the enemy gets hold of them?' _He sniggered to himself. He started to go over the other students in the room, when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He started sweating profusely, he could feel it, a presence of immeasurable evil…

"Arf"

"WAAAAAAAAH!!" He leapt a good four-foot off the ground, before landing roughly on his feet, which promptly gave way beneath him, leaving him sprawling on his butt.

"Ahahahahaha! Hey, Akamaru, get a load of this loser" Naruto looked up to see a boy, with red marks on his face, and a white dog perched on his head. He could feel his skin crawl as he laid eyes on the pup.

"B-bah! I was startled, that's all, stupid dogs, go back to your kennel!" He yelled, trying to ward off the humiliation his display had brought him.

'_Great, now everyone probably thinks I'm a coward. Stupid dogs' _He'd never received much love from those of the canine genus, most dogs would snap and bark at him the moment he got near them, some even going so far as to attack him, leaving him with a mild fear of dogs, and an uncanny ability to tell when one came near him.

"Oh yeah? Akamaru-"

"Rrrr-arf" The dog barked somewhat threateningly at the blonde trying to pick himself up before him. Naruto stiffened as he heard the bark, but continued to rise, none-the-less.

'_Trying to make a fool out of me…' _Once he was standing, he locked eyes with the boy, opting to ignore the pup all together. Sensing a fight about to start, the other students moved out of the way…

_Shwee-Thump _Umino Iruka was slightly pissed at the sight greeting him as he walked into his classroom. He'd already been anxious upon discovering the demon brat had been assigned to his class, but he'd been reassured by the Hokage that the boy was nothing to fear. Now, he sees the very boy engaged in a staring contest with the Inuzuka boy. The slight twitching of their knuckles was more than enough to tell him that, if he didn't interfere, that they would be quick to come to blows, and he really didn't want to know just what the demon-brat was capable of, so interfere he did. He reached into the pouch on his hip and drew out his current weapon of choice; with a flick of his wrists he launched two projectiles at the wayward students.

_Thunk!_

The growing tension quickly dissipated as the boys were struck in the head by chalk. All heads instantly snapped towards the newcomer, many taking note of his flak jacket, and forehead protector.

"If you two want to fight, save it for sparring, this is my class, and my rules! Understand?" Those present could've sworn as he shouted that last part, the chunin's head had more than tripled in size, yet when they looked again, it was perfectly normal. The two warring children nodded dumbly, put off by the strange and slightly intimidating shinobi.

"Now that has been taken care of, if you would all take a seat, we can begin the introductions." There was a brief scrabbling of feat as those not already seated dashed towards the nearest chair.

"Good, now then, my name is Umino Iruka. You shall call me Iruka-sensei. And it is my job to instil into each and every one of you, the knowledge, skill, and ability needed for any accomplished ninja. Now then, any questions?"

As Iruka answered the forthcoming barrage of questions, Naruto could have sworn he felt someone's gaze on the back of his head. He glanced behind him, but apart from a muffled 'eep' couldn't see anything to indicate who was watching him.

'_I'm one step closer to my dream…' _He thought _'Maybe this won't be so bad after all…' _

"You! Naruto, was it? What did I just say?" His new sensei demanded, looking at him menacingly. His eyes snapped forward and he tried not to sweat.

'_Think quick, think quick, universal answer, universal answer…'_

"Being a ninja's hard work". He said, absent-mindedly scratching his whisker-marks in an attempt to hide his uncertainty. Iruka raised an eyebrow but seemed to buy it.

"Not quite how I put it, but fair enough"

'_Phew' _He let out a sigh and relaxed his posture slightly and listening as the shinobi explained the various duties they would be expected to perform upon graduation.

'That reminds me, I'm almost out of food…' 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I wish I had a better way to end this chapter, but…yeah. Anywho, a couple of points;

Itachi killed the clan shortly after Sasuke started at the academy, i.e in a couple days, so he's not emo _just _yet.

I'm assuming that Inuzuka get partnered upon instatement to the academy, and that Inuzuka dogs live to be almost as old as most ninja, since Kiba's mother's dog is still alive, and she's already about 30yrs old, meaning there's no chance of Akamaru dying of old-age if I introduced him to early

His fear of dogs is rooted to something far more important

Yes, it was Hinata who 'eeped'

No, he won't actually hook up with Hinata for some time i.e post-graduation. Oh, and fyi, the SasuXSaku won't be any more than canon until they're about 16

So, tell me what you think


	5. Baptism In Fire

A/N: I was going to do this Wednesday, but I was having trouble moving past the first scene…

Summary: Jinchuuriki, 'the power of human sacrifice', believed to be the only means of stopping a bijuu, at the cost of someone's life, but what if everyone was wrong? The ones who taught humans how to seal demons into humans…were the Bijuu themselves. Every living thing must die, some just differently to others. NaruxHina SasuxSaku…later. Other pairings to be decided on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech" **_**'Demon thoughts'**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Five

Baptism In Fire

Uzumaki Naruto had relatively enjoyed his first day at the academy, he had had little success at making friends per say, as most of the students recognised him from their parents warnings and steered clear of them. So to entertain himself he had listened in on the other students conversations during their lunch-break, either hiding up a tree, or behind a rock. He found it quite fascinating, how much you could learn about someone from a single conversation. He'd learnt that 'drool-face', as he'd dubbed him in his mind, was named Nara Shikamaru, had a strange fascination with clouds, and was scared of his mother. The Nara boy was also friends with a large boy named Akamichi Chouji, whom he'd instantly dubbed 'fat-ass' in his head, however reconsidered when he had to change hiding places after narrowly avoiding a would-be fatal plastic fork, moments after thinking those words. After assuring that the boy had not, in fact, seen his hiding place, he'd been forced to make a startling conclusion;

'_That boy…has crazy mind powers!' _faux telepathy aside, he learned that Chouji was a submissive sort, who preferred to avoid open confrontation, but wasn't afraid to stand up for his friends.

He learned about Yamanaka Ino, whose parents owned a flower shop, and the bizarre relationship she had with Haruno Sakura, the pink haired girl from before. He learned very little reliable information about Uchiha Sasuke, that dark haired boy that seemed to infatuate 2/3rds of the girls in the class. Sure, he'd heard plenty, but most of it seemed to revolve around his preferences in the opposite gender, food, and hobbies, and he seriously doubted there was a single person in the world who had a thing for albino, longhaired, red-headed sumo-wrestlers, or at least, if there was, it wasn't the Uchiha.

He'd also heard some dark rumours about one Aburame Shino, a passive boy who hid his features, and rarely spoke. They said that he spoke to insects, that he wasn't human, and that if you listened carefully, you could hear the sound of insects buzzing from within him. Of course, being no stranger to such treatment he payed these accusations little heed. He couldn't help but be disheartened by what they said of himself, however; most of them repeating what their parents had told them, that he was a menace, someone to be avoided. The scene with Inuzuka Kiba, the 'dumb mutt', had done little in the ways of bolstering his reputation. Those who witnessed it now saw him as a coward, who spoke big, but did little in the ways of backing them up, something that he intended to remedy.

Their sensei seemed nice enough, after briefly explaining what they would be learning during their first year, he had let them go home early, as he felt they would be too excitable to be taught anything on their first day.

"But don't go thinking I will be this easy on you tomorrow, so get a good nights sleep. I want to see you wide-eyed and bushy-tailed come morning, you hear me?" The chuunin instructor said, jollily.

XXX

As the students filed out from the academy grounds, Naruto couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart; watching the other students approach their parents and guardians, gushing with tales of the days experience. He longed to have someone that he could approach like that, just walk up to them and tell all that was on his mind, to…

'_No' _He shook his head as though to dispel his lamentations. _'Wasting time over nothing will get you nothing' _It was something the Sandaime Hokage had said to him once, when he was complaining that he was running out of food. Although at the time, the Sandaime had meant that he should just get up and find some food, some part of the young blonde had seen wisdom in those words. Nothing will amount of nothing, and nothing will come to those who do nothing. Of course, he didn't have the understanding to put it into those words, but what he did know was if that if he wanted something to happen, he had to make it happen.

He tore his jealous eyes away from the heart-warming reunions, and began walking away. Heading off into the direction of his local marketplace.

XXX

The blonde jinchuuriki made little movement as he eyed his target. His position concealed by a conveniently placed barrel of apples. But apples didn't fill, and went bad far too quickly, he needed something filling, something lasting…

'_Twelve seconds from when he greets the next customer, to when he looks ahead again. Seven seconds for me to get within striking range, leaves five seconds to make my move and get out…next customer in 3…2…1…now!' _As the shopkeeper's head turned, intent on giving the newcomer a warm welcome, Naruto shot out from his hiding place, burlap sack in toe. Avoiding several stands, he ran right up to his goal; a large sack of brown rice. He pulled a penknife out from his pocket and slashed across the length of the bag, before pulling open his own sack, catching the rice as it fell. He waited for about three seconds, before running off again, the shopkeeper's angry shouts behind him. Flipping his spoils over his shoulder, he ran straight towards the alley opposite the grocer's store, knocking over several small mountains of produce in the process. Glancing behind him, he saw the shopkeeper tripping up on the spilled fruit, landing hard on his back. The juvenile thief grinned as the sound of curses filled the air. He zig-zagged through the alleyways for several minutes before stopping to rest. He quickly glanced around to ensure he wasn't followed, before letting out a laugh and heading for his apartment.

XXX

Once he was safely inside the protection of his flat, he relaxed, grinning from ear to ear. That particular store was one of his favourites to target, as the shopkeeper was in very poor shape, his limbs short and stocky, and he had more than once overcharged not only Naruto, but also anyone else who he perceived as an easy target, as such Naruto felt he was fully justified in his five-fingered discount.

He took the sack into his kitchen and laid it out on the counter. He had made a good choice in going for the rice, he had managed to obtain enough to last him almost a month, if he ate sparingly, and it would keep for even longer if he happened to score some other ingredients. Standing on a stool, he reached into his cupboard and pulled out a cheap, dented pan. Climbing onto the counter, he walked over to the sink and filled it with water, before taking to his downtrodden stove. He turned the stove on, but nothing happened, furrowing his brow in annoyance, he hit the dial with his fist; causing the stovetop to erupt into a modest flame. Nodding once, he walked back over to the cupboard and pulled out a glass, walked over to the rice, and scooped it in. Walking slowly, as not to overbalance, he brought the rice over to his stove and tipped it into the pan. It was a meagre meal at best, and he had nothing to go with it, but he had lived of less before, so the bland, tacky rice was quite the bonus to him. Once the rice had boiled, he carefully strained it into the sink, and scooped it out into a bowl, leaving the pan to sit until he got around to doing the dishes. He reached up into the short sleeves of his shirt and pulled out his most prized possession, an ornate pair of decorative chopsticks the Sandaime had given him one day. In reality, chopsticks of its kind were mass-produced, and could be bought in packs of twelve, but Naruto didn't care, they were the only chopsticks he'd ever need.

"Itadakimasu!" He said proudly, before digging into his meal, intent on devouring every-last grain within. In less than a minute he had emptied the bowl. Wiping the chopsticks on his shirt, he replaced them inside his sleeves, before taking his bowl to the sink. Picking up a nearby washrag, which had once been a shirt, he filled the sink up with water, and began scrubbing. He gave the bowl a quick rinse and wipe over, before moving onto the pan. Pressing his through the cloth in order to scrape of any stubborn grains that had affixed themselves to the base. After doing the dishes, he retired into his room for the evening.

Unlike the rest of his living quarters, his room was the only one that he had actually left a mark on; there was a poster of the Konoha leaf at the head of his bed, a map of Fire country on the opposite wall, a calendar across from that, and all across the floor lay discarded scrolls. Some containing training methods he had been practicing, in preparation for his life as a ninja, some containing the fruits of his Kanji practise, and others were just tales, and old legends, depicting various figures throughout history, something the Sandaime had insisted Naruto read about, perhaps having anticipated the boy's delinquent school tendencies beforehand. Naruto glanced around the room, weighing his options before deciding to practice his kanji. Picking up a blank scroll, and an inkwell pen, he set to work.

XXXX

A full moon hung high overhead as Naruto slept, casting an eerie glow over his features as it shone through the window, his chest slowly rose and fell with each breath, a thin blanket loosely draped over his sleeping form, lying on a futon barley an inch off the floor. There was a crash, and red glow suddenly fell over him, causing his eyes to flutter open.

Smoke, smoke and heat; they were the first thing he noticed as he regained consciousness.

'_Fire!' _He shot up as realisation dawned, adrenaline already pumping into his system. Looking around frantically, he saw the source of the fire; shards of glass lay around the floor,

'_A bottle' _He realised, around the shattered bottle, seemingly random parts of the floor were burning, forming an almost splash-like formation.

_**'They tried to kill you'**_ His body shook as the voice spoke to him, it was a voice that had been present for as long as he remembered, always telling him things he didn't want to know, telling him to fight back against the villagers oppression, to take revenge. It would scorn him if he didn't listen, and grew louder as he ignored it. But as long as there was noise, he could shut it out entirely, even I the noise was just his own mind, so he always heard noise, and never listened. But there was no noise now, and all he could do is listen.

_**'They probably heard about you joining the academy, they got scared, they're afraid of you growing more powerful'**_ The voice was smooth, like a feather running across silk, it spoke in a soft whisper, as if speaking to a lover, and he listened closely…it almost sounded like his own.

"Wh-why? Why would they be scared of me?" Naruto whispered, he was dimly aware of the flames growing taller, flaring as they found his stockpile of ink.

'_**Because…' **_As his scrolls burst into flames, thick, black smoke billowed into the air, making it impossible to see. Naruto came to a terrible conclusion.  
'I can't escape'  
'_**As far as they're concerned…'**_  
'There's fire on all sides'  
**_'You are nothing…'_**  
'I…I'm really going to…'**  
_'But an Inhumane Monster!'_**  
'I-I don't…'  
_**'Bakemono!'**_  
'I don't wanna…'  
_**'Akuma!'**_  
'I not gonna…'  
_**'Oni!'**_

"I…will not…" He could feel the flames licking at his face, almost caressing it. Pain and fear and hate all flowed through his body, uniting under a single desire.

"I…will no**t DIE!!!!" **His proclamation rang out into the night, chilling the hearts of all who heard it. Crimson red chakra began trickling out from his body, enveloping it. Starting from the base of his spine, it wrapped itself around his body, almost like a second skin. He could feel nothing but fury, and contempt, he wanted to kill, to taste blood, to feast on the flesh of his enemies. He strode through the flames, feeling not lancing pain, but instead an almost pleasant heat as it touched him through the shroud of chakra, scorching off his clothes in the process, revealing the seal on his stomach, which was glowing an angry red.

He sniffed the air once, before breaking into a run, barrelling through doors and obstacles, before tearing through a damaged wall, exposing him to the outside world.

He made quite a fearsome sight; a child, no older than six years old, standing naked in front of a burning building. His eyes red and angry, claws adorning his hands and feat, thick, black whisker marks on his cheeks and a shining red spiral on his naval. Looking around, he saw the one responsible for the attack; it was the grocer who's rice he had stolen. He was holding a torch in one hand and a lit Molotov cocktail in the other; his eyes trembled with a mixture of fear and hatred at the burning spectre before him.

"D-d-DIE DEMON!" The man screamed and made to hurl the home-made explosive, but just as he let go, the fuse ran out,

BOOM! 

"AAAAARGH!!" The man was knocked to the ground, clutching the bloody stump were his arm once was, his entire right side torn open by the explosion.

'_**Leave him, it's all that he deserves' **_Naruto made no response, instead paralysed, staring at the man as he slowly bled to death, cursing the demon-child with his last breaths. The crimson chakra vanished, and suddenly Naruto felt extremely cold.

"A-a-a-AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" He let out a blood-curdling scream and broke into a run, desperate to get as far away from the dying man as he could, all his earlier rage and fearlessness vanished.

He ran for what seemed like hours, gibbering hysterically and hyperventilating. All he could see was the broken and bleeding man, blood everywhere. Hear nothing but death screams, and dying voices. After what seemed like an eternity, he collapsed onto his knees, and threw up, his earlier meal of rice spilling out onto the ground before him. His breaths came to him short and sharp, his eyes wild and unfocused. As he sat there, slowly, he became aware of his surroundings; he was back the edge of the forest, the same one where…

"Yip" Looking towards the source of the sound he saw a small, red fox, the same one he'd rescued some months earlier. The fox barked, before turning around, heading back into the forest.

"No, wait! Don't leave me!" Scrabbling to his feet, he chased after the fox, travelling deeper into the forest. It seemed like no matter how fast he ran, the fox was always only just within his vision. Ignoring the pain in his limbs, he pressed harder, narrowly avoiding the many trees in his path. After a good five minutes, the fox suddenly stopped. As Naruto skidded to a halt, he noticed the fox was looking at something. Turning to see for himself, he realised what the fox had let him to; its den. Naruto could see that it had been a while since the fox had moved out, but he still felt gratitude for the act.

"I-is that…for me?" He asked, tentatively. The fox yipped and ran towards it, before running towards Naruto. He got the message,

"This is for you" 

"A-arigato-gozaimsu" He replied. He walked over to it and crawled inside, it had been made in the base of a hollow tree, and had been expanded a small distance underground, and the 'floor' had been covered with leave litter. It had little room to move, but he felt sure he could make it larger in time. He opened his mouth to say something, but was suddenly overcome by the day's events. Mumbling a goodnight, he fell into a deep slumber.

_XXXXXXXX_

When he awoke, he found himself in a dark, dank sewer, the ground was wet and the air was thick and humid. Before his was a giant cage, built into the wall. He could see a pair of red, malevolent eyes, and a large, toothy grin. It reminded him of the fox-kit.

"**So, it seems it is finally time for us to meet. Welcome, Kit"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I'd just like to state, I am NOT doing the exactly the same thing as in **The Right Choice. **

The voice? Hehehe

Well, it looks like I'm finally starting to get out some longer chapters...


	6. Christened Under the Moon

Summary: Jinchuuriki, 'the power of human sacrifice', believed to be the only means of stopping a bijuu, at the cost of someone's life, but what if everyone was wrong? The ones who taught humans how to seal demons into humans…were the Bijuu themselves. Every living thing must die, some just differently to others. NaruxHina SasuxSaku…later. Other pairings to be decided on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech" **_**'Demon thoughts'**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

Christened by Moonlight

Before his was a giant cage, built into the wall. He could see a pair of red, malevolent eyes, and a large, toothy grin. It reminded him of the fox-kit.

**"So, it seems it is finally time for us to meet. Welcome, Kit"** He was stunned, mesmerised by those eyes…those eyes…it was like staring directly into a vortex of chaos, and destruction…like merely blinking would require infinitely more energy tan needed to end the world. It wasn't just the eyes, the teeth; they looked finite but if he tried to count them it was like there was no end to them, the voice; it was deep and rumbling, sounding more like a force of nature than any mere being. The very air itself; it was like bathing in liquid fire, to even move would be tempting certain death. It exited him. His tail flicked once, almost tauntingly.

'_Wait, tail?' _He looked behind him, and saw than; indeed he did have a tail; a red bushy one that was almost as long as he was. He blinked and suddenly it was gone. He tried to grasp his mind around the occurrence, but instead found himself drawn back towards the cage. He shuddered with pleasure as he immersed himself in the aura emitting from it.

"**KukukuhahaHAHAHA, he not only withstands my power, he revels in it. I could not have hoped for a better kit. Come closer, so that I might look at you"** Wordlessly, Naruto approached the cage. Nothing else seemed important to him now, so long as he could continue to experience this _feeling_.

As he moved closer to the iron bars the face seemed to shrink away from him, he was about to break into a run when he realised; the face wasn't moving away from him, it was getting smaller. As he drew near, the swirling red mass surrounding the shrinking face, compressing in on itself, before forming into a shape. Legs, arms, head, in the time it took him to walk right up to the cage there was an adult human standing on the other side. The first thing Naruto noticed was his height, the man was a good 6'5'', he had to kneel on one knee to look Naruto in the eye…those eyes…the same red orbs of untold blood and fury. On either side of the mans cheeks were a total of six whisker marks, almost identical to the blonde child's, however these were much thicker, much darker, and much longer, stretching from the edge of his nose to his jaw, just below the ear. The pointed tips of his ears emerged just barley, from beneath Mounds of unkempt, wild red hair lay fell about atop his head, stretching down the sides of his face, and down his neck, ending somewhere around his waist, around his cheeks, strands were entwined into thin braids with what appeared to be leather. He wore a soft, red, ornate man's kimono, gilded with gold and tied with a black obi. From somewhere with his Kimono emerged nine glorious, red tails, that seemed to sway and twitch of their own accord.

The man stared into Naruto's cerulean eyes with his own crimson. He reached out through the bars with a clawed hand and stroked his finger along one of the boy's whiskers, eliciting a shudder and an approving, almost purr-like growl.

"**Responsive…heh, if things weren't the way they were I'd have to have a bit of fun with you…" **Naruto's eyes widened at this revelation, but the claw idly stroking his cheek prevented him from mustering the will to protest.

"…**in a few years time of course, still I'm sure I could find some other means of…entertainment" **The man withdrew his claw and gave it a playful lick, causing the blonde boy before him to whimper and gulp in anxiety.

"**But enough fun talk, I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Kurui Tsuku, however most know of me…as Kyuubi no Youko…Hajimemashite." **

"U-Uzumaki Naruto…Hajimemashite" He replied, still completely mesmerised. When he failed to withdraw in repulsion, Tsuku's grin spread even further, revealing his pearly white fangs. His tails swished behind him excitedly.

"**A child of whirlpool? And there I thought them all gone…allow me to take a look" **Without waiting for a reply he thrust him hand through the bars, and directly into Naruto's head. He let out a brief gasp at the intrusion, only to fall silent, his eyes half-lidded and unseeing.

"**I see…they never told him…oh, but such hatred, that he is still so pure is a miracle…ah, it is still here, bottled up…could be a blessing or a curse…an orphan? A self-raised kit…he has strength of character, and good instinct, he has the skill, all he needs is the technique" **Tsuku withdrew his hand, and placed it over the boy's eyes. **"Now, I'm sure you have many questions for me, speak"**

"Where am I?" He asked, his voice quavering slightly.

"**We are…in you, I am sealed inside your body, and your soul is in immediate contact with mine" **The young blondes brow furrowed as he tried to grasp the concept.

"Why…does everyone hate me"

"**They blame you for my actions, as you know, I attacked the village several years ago, their leader paid with his life to seal me away inside of you. They believe you are me, and fear for when 'my' power returns"**

"…why…why do I…why do I cry blood?" Upon hearing this, Tsuku's eyes snapped open.

"**Cry…blood…AHA! You truly are too pure. You see, kit, I am a demon. And from the moment I was sealed in you…no, from the moment my soul was tethered to yours, you became a demon as well, from that moment onward, and that moment back. You are as much a demon-fox as I am.**"

"So…I really am a monster?"

"**Bah, stupid ningen. You may be Kitsune, you may be a demon, but you are still a human. Your tears are prove of that, demons do not…can not cry, yet you can, you endure pain to share your emotions with others. Your Hokage was not wrong when he described them as 'your most precious gift', "**

"I-I see…ano…why…why…why did you" He found it difficult to piece the words together, just looking into the Kyuubi's eyes was more than enough to tell him that there was no reason…but still…he had to know…

"Why did you attack Konoha?" He blurted, before covering his mouth immediately after.

"**Oh? I'm surprised you asked. Very well then, I was searching for my…sister, I suppose you could call her. She had…angered me, and I sought revenge. In hindsight, I realise that I had, in a way, already punished her immediately after she angered me, but I did not realise all she had done at the time…and felt she should pay for the additional crime against me. I learned she was in the village, and sought to draw her out. I did not foresee such…drastic consequences"**

"So…your sister did…two things to you, you punished him for one, but didn't realise he did the other…and you wanted to punish him again since you thought he deserved it" The blonde said, his eyes scrunched shut in concentration.

"**Something like that…yes**

"Ano…Tsuku-sama?" Although he rareley dispersed such respect normally, the young fox-boy felt that, when facing an entity who threatened to destroy a whole village over a sibling feud, it was somewhat appropriate.

"**Yes, Kit?"**

"Er…what…happens now?"

"**Kukuku, impatient one, aren't we. You have been banished from your home, correct?"**

"Er…I was…kinda…I doubt the landlady will let me back in…I hope she's alright"

"**You are concerned over the well being of someone who hated you?"**

"Well, not like hating her will get me anything, if I went around laughing at everyone who had something bad happen to them, wouldn't that make me as bad as them?"

"**What about yourself? You bend to their will, you appear weak, they do it more, and you suffer always. Would it not be better to make them suffer?" **Naruto frowned.

"That's why I'm becoming a ninja, and then, I'll become Hokage! They'll regret treating me bad then!"

"**Ahahaha!, You're a live one aren't you. Your revenge will consist entirely of guilt and fear on their part, yet you act as nothing but a beneficial force free of blame. You truly are either too pure, or too conniving. So be it, Kit. You will become powerful, what you do with that power I am sworn not to interfere." **Tsuku withdrew his hand and stepped back. Before Naruto could protest, he resumed his fox form. The blonde opened his mouth to say something, but instead uttered a guttural growl as Tsuku's aura washed over him.

"**Yes, let it wash over you, respond in turn, THERE!" **The blonde doubled over as he felt the sensation within him; the feeling of pure, unbridled power resonating within him.

"**You shall learn quickly, Junjou Mugen"**

XXXXX

A red fox awoke in the forest. It's red, slitted eyes wide and alert. It swished its tail once, and departed into the night, illuminated for a split-second by the light of the full moon, and then it was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hajimemashite-how do you do/nice to meet you, traditional greeting when meeting someone for the first time

Ningen-human

Kitsune-fox

-sama-honorific, very respectful

A/N: Kyuubi's name, 'Kurui' means disorder, 'Tsuku', here, means 'to catch fire', however, the word 'tsuku' can also mean 'to tell lies', 'to attack', 'to possess', 'to haunt' and a couple other meanings, depending on what characters you spell it with.

Junjou, here means 'pure hearted', or 'naiveté'. The word junjou can also refer to something used as a benchmark

Mugen, here, means 'dreams', fantasies, or 'visions'. The word 'mugen' can also mean infinite.

I'm quite pleased with how Kyuubi came out, looking back he seems kinda like Alucard from Hellsing…but that's just me.

What just happened? More will be revealed in the next instalment 

R&R


	7. Shinobi Eve

A/N: Great, this was meant to be up days ago, but my dad killed out internet by downloading every season of Red vs Blue, and I had to wait for it to recalibrate

Summary: Jinchuuriki, 'the power of human sacrifice', believed to be the only means of stopping a bijuu, at the cost of someone's life, but what if everyone was wrong? The ones who taught humans how to seal demons into humans…were the Bijuu themselves. Every living thing must die, some just differently to others. NaruxHina SasuxSaku…later. Other pairings to be decided on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech" **_**'Demon thoughts' **_/animal 'speech'/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7

Shinobi Eve

_Konohagakure, almost 12 years since Kyuubi attack_

Movement. If any one word could describe nature, it would be movement. It was all about movement, little movements heralded death, either a preparatory twitch, or the sign that gives away those who hide. Big movement was the opposite, it meant no death was to take place here, things that made big movements were to be avoided, be it a warning, or an attack. No movement however, no movement was the most dangerous. Things that made no movement were either harmless, incapable of movement, or were simply waiting for something else to move first, waiting for the big movement to finish, or for the little movement to begin. At least that was the opinion of Junjou Mugen, a young red fox. Of course Kimagure Kori, his fellow fox and friend of three years thought Mugen was too philosophical for his own good, but Mugen paid Kori no heed.

/Prey nearby/ Mugen yipped, before dashing off into the nearby undergrowth. There was brief rustling sound, followed by a muffled crunch. Feeling inquisitive, Kori casually sauntered over to see what his friend had lucked upon. Mugen had, in fact, managed to find one of the large species of millipedes native to the forest.

/You eat more than normal/

/Mine!/ Mugen let out a warning growl before crunching down, and swallowing the remains of his invertebrate meal.

/Possessive. Enough food for everyone/

/Can't have mine/

/Only two in forest, plenty to share/

/No share, Kori have Kori food, Mugen have Mugen food/

/Incorrigible/

The pair continued their mild bickering as they travelled through the forest. Even though they were both already the size of a small dog, they weren't above such juvenile banter. They were something of an oddity among foxes, where most foxes lived in fields of long grass, and slept out in the open, only building dens to raise kits in, Kori and Mugen both lived in a forest, and slept in a den all year around. As they approached their den, Mugen suddenly paused and looked up, twitching his ears and nose sporadically.

/Time to go soon/

/Need sleep anyway/

/You always sleep, or chase vixen/

/Kori and Mugen of age, should find mate come yiffing/

/Bah, too young for kits, still kits ourselves/

/Says you/ Kori made to nip Mugen in the ear, but Mugen quickly ducked out of the way. Kori was about to have another go at him, when he recognised what Mugen was about to do. He paused and sat on his haunches as he watched his friend's actions. Mugen eyed his own tail for a few seconds before lunging at it. After a few misses, he managed to bite down on his tail about halfway. Ignoring Kori's yips of laughter, he closed his eyes and dragged his teeth along the length of his tail, as he did so, his jaws seemed to clamp down on something other than his tail; he growled and a glowing, swirling red orb was drawn from his tail; His Hoshi no Tama, the source of every Kitsune's power.

'_Take all that is fox, and concentrate it into a single point, then coat the human over that point and change' _Mugen took a breath and bit down on the ball. It seemed to burst, before flowing down the fox's throat, like a glittery red wine.

Blue eyes looked out at the world, blinking as they adjusted to the dim light. Letting out a sigh, Uzumaki Naruto arched his back, before standing up on his hin- er… legs. He closed his for a moment as he allowed his human brain to calibrate itself. It's not so much that he was a different person while in his fox form, far from it, however; a fox's mind approaches things somewhat differently to a human mind, a fox sees actions while a human mind sees information. In reality, he could switch to either mode of thinking regardless of what form he took, but it still takes a couple of seconds for the other mind to wake up after switching. He once tried having both minds awake at once, but he was quickly overwhelmed by the sheer quantity of input his body received, so he only ever had one on at any one time. Of course, certain aspects could be utilised separately of the actually processor itself.

/Test today, if pass get place in pack, become sentinel/ A series of short yips and barks issued out from his human throat, while he fished around inside the hollow tree that had been his home for the better part of five years.

/Won't have much time as fox then/

/Will still visit/ He replied, flicking his tail. _'Oh right, my tail' _He closed his eyes and concentrated, and the red, furry tail behind his seemed to be drawn back inside his body. It was a minor inconvenience, but Tsuku said it was a part of being a kitsune.

_Flashback_

"_**Everything about a kitsune is stored in one of two things; its mind and soul are within its Hoshi no Tama, and its power is within its tail. Even when you are inside your human body, your kitsune power is still a part of you, as such, your chakra will 'instinctively form a tail, if you allow it. You learned about tenketsu in your shinobi academy didn't you?" **_

"_Um, kinda, its what chakra comes out of, right?"_

"_In a word, yes. Most ningen have 361, however, kitsune, and other tailed youkai have an additional 53 located in their tail. Even if you take a form that doesn't have a tail, they will continue to emit chakra, which will flow in the shape of a tail. Of course, when you start to grow more tails, _that's_ when things get…interesting…kukukuku"_

_End Flashback _

Although he didn't quite get the details, he understood that to stop his tail from forming, he had to stem the flow of chakra in that part of his body. …Which is a lot harder than it sounds, especially for a mere academy student.

'_Even if I do that…I can still feel my tail…it's so weird' _He thought to himself, swishing his absent 'tail' from side to side as he fished out his orange jumpsuit. There was no heartrending story behind what some would label as a monstrosity, it was simply something he'd stolen from a store one night. Nonetheless, it was by far Naruto's favourite piece of clothing. If for nothing else than that, while he was wearing it, it felt uncannily like he still had his fur. Some might argue that, as a ninja, orange was not the best choice when ones life may depend on not being seen. But ever since he'd begun living in the forest, his life _had _depended on not being seen whilst bright orange. He could do it as a fox, and certain pranking expeditions had certified that he could do it as a human.

After affixing his kunai holster, and tool pouch to his pants, and affixing a pair of green goggles to his head; an object he had picked up solely to keep his hair out of his eyes, he set off out of the forest.

/Wish me luck/ He yelped

/Don't mess up too badly/

/Traitor/

XXXX

It was 7 am by the time Naruto made it to the village, a good two hours before he was due to arrive at the academy. With that in mind, he set of to his first destination.

_'Praise Inari-sama Ichiraku has a breakfast special'_ He broke into a swift jog, as he made his way towards his beloved ramen stand. At first glance, he seemed impervious to the cold, icy glares of the villagers as he wove between them. But in reality he noting every face to memory, sooner or later he would need to know who hated him.

'_**They stare at you as if you were below them. You should not tolerate this. Let loose, show them who they're messing with! You would only need to kill one, and they would all be terrified of you, you would only…' **_He listened patiently to the demonic whisperings, and weighed up what they said.

'_No, if I attack them, I appear weak, unable to tolerate even their cold eyes. If I kill them, I make an enemy of the whole village and wind up dead. As long as they do nothing, I do nothing. If they act out against me, then I get my own revenge. Humiliation is far worse than death' _He liked to call the voice his 'Oni-Zenshin', at first he had thought it was Tsuku, but the truth was, they were his own thoughts. Another way to describe it would be his 'demonic pride', it demanded satisfaction at all costs, and believed much of Konoha deserved to die for what they had done to him. It had been all too easy to ignore it in the past, but Tsuku had warned him against doing so. He had explained that to ignore it was to ignore your own desires. Which may seem to work, but in reality only makes them stronger, weakens your resolve over time, until eventually, seemingly out of no-where, you cave in, and offer no resistance. _**"You become a true monster"** _He had said. So instead Naruto listened to his Oni-Zenshin, he took its words into consideration, and dealt with what bothered him in his own way. That was actually the origin of just about every prank he'd ever played; it was simply revenge on his part. He couldn't help but be surprised at how easily a voice crying out for blood was sated by dropping a bucket of whitewash on the victim's head.

He sat down at the modest stand and offered Teuchi, the owner and head chef, and full grin.

"Mornin' Naruto, what'll it be?"

"Morning-ttebayo. I think I'll have a miso ramen to start off with today"

"You heard the boy, one miso ramen, coming right up" The old man said to his daughter and co-worker.

"Hai". Naruto waited patiently as his first bowl was prepared, his hand twitching excitedly. When it arrived, his grin spread even wider, as he inhaled the sweet aroma of his blessed ramen. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small container of sake. Holding it in both hands, he placed it vehemently on the mini-dais of a vermilion, miniature shrine, featuring two kitsune, that had been affixed to the bench top some years prior. Their tails pointed straight up, and each held a key in its mouth. Naruto could still remember when he'd presented Ichiraku Ramen with the miniature shrine, marking it as a place blessed by Inari-Daimyojin; god of the harvest and patron god of foxes. Of course, the object had been cause for a few raised eyebrows in a village where foxes were seen as a sign of bad luck, ever since thy Kyuubi attacked, however, nobody ever said anything for fear of being refused service, or perhaps because Ichiraku had only moved into Konoha a few years ago. It had been at the grand opening, just before closing time that Naruto had appeared, having smelled their produce during his nightly romp. He had been their loyal customer ever since, and ate there at least once every day, as long as they were open. Money was never a problem, when you live in a forest, and steal what you need, his monthly stippence tended to just pile up. Of course, since his apartment had burnt down, there had been several attempts to cut him off, but the Sandaime was the only one with the authority to do so, meaning Naruto became that much wealthier each month. It would stop the moment he became a ninja, but he assumed the pay of a ninja would be a LOT bigger. Despite not having anything to spend it on, Naruto still liked money, if nothing else because of its shininess.

After finishing his meal, Naruto bid farewell to the stand owner, and made his way to his second destination

XXXXXX

A long walk, and a short hike later; Naruto was atop the Hokage monument. He walked over to the head of the Yondaime Hokage and sat down.

"Morning…Tou-san" It had been a bit of a shock to the boy when he discovered who his father was. Of course, he wasn't meant to find out until he was old enough to inherit, but Naruto had never been one to wait for something to happen. He wouldn't have even found out if he hadn't been going through the library archives on a whim. Whilst there, he had stumbled across a photo of a blonde man, a red haired woman, and the Sandaime Hokage. He probably wouldn't have given it a second thought if he hadn't caught sight of the description on the back

"_Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, and Sarutobi" _Exited at the prospect of finding another Uzumaki, he had delved further into the villages records, bypassing a few security measures with thanks to his kitsune heritage, he had found what he wanted to know;

Uzumaki Kushina was the only Uzumaki to ever live in Konoha before him, had moved to the village at the age of twenty, Had fallen pregnant exactly nine months before Kyuubi's attack, and was listed as a victim of the attack.

Crestfallen that his mother was certifiably dead, he had turned to the other side of the gene pool; his father. Having been tutored by Kyuubi every full moon, Naruto had been more than aware of where babies come from, and also had a good grasp of hereditary features, even if he couldn't spell it. Putting two and two together, it was obvious that the man in the picture, with the same blonde hair, the same blue eyes, and the same face if you squinted, was his father. Unfortunately, all records of Namikaze Minato seemed to have vanished, with the exception of the photo. Even when he asked around, those that would reply anyway, no one seemed to recall a blonde haired, blue-eyed man named Namikaze Minato. Of course, that was until he'd approached the Sandaime about it. Brandishing the picture as evidence, he'd been able to get the aged Hokage to admit everything, the truth of his heritage, his inheritance, everything.

Namikaze Minato, known as Kazama Arashi after his skills, and techniques, later known as Konoha no Kiroi Senko, the man who went on to become the Yondaime Hokage, the one who stopped the Kyuubi no Youko's assault by sacrificing himself to seal it into Uzumaki Naruto; his son.

He'd been angry at first; he wanted to gouge out the man's image from the very mountain-face with his bare fingers for condemning him to a life of hatred. He'd settled for spray-painting the entire monument. Somehow, seeing the man who quite probably ruined his life decked out like a drag queen made him feel better than seeing said man a bloody and mangled corpse.

Once he'd gotten most of his anger out of his system, he made a minor alteration to his plan. He wasn't just going to be the Hokage; he was going to be the best. Faster, stronger, more powerful, and he'd sacrifice himself a thousand times over, rather than sacrifice his companions, let alone his own family.

So now, every week or so, he came along to gloat over his latest achievements, and how close he was to surpassing him.

"Guess what? Today's the day I become a fully-fledged shinobi. What do you think of that-ttebayo?"

"I've been training really hard, Tsuku's taught me how to do heaps of stuff. I've even worked out how to seal things into scrolls and stuff, I'll pass for sure-ttebayo!" Although his smile never faltered, his voice did, slightly.

"I just hope…I just hope I'm good enough…" He said softly, for a split second his eyes revealed all the anxiety, and fear, and apprehension he was feeling, But only for a split-second.

"Well, standing around talking to your craggy face isn't going to do anything, I got an exam to pass. Sayonara!" With that he jumped up and began racing down the mountain, his eyes set firmly on the academy.

If there was one thing Uzumaki Naruto didn't do, it was second-guess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kimagure-whimsical

Kori-sly fellow

Hoshi no Tama-star ball, said to be the physical manifestation of a fox's power, usually carried in the mouth or in the tail.

Tenketsu-361 points on the chakra system, each approximately the size of a pin-head, that emit chakra, once its been mixed

Oni-Zenshin- lit. Demon conscience

Tou-san-father, somewhat respectful…but not as much as Otou-san, or Otou-sama

Konoha no Koroi Senko- Yellow Flash of Konoha

A/N: Phew, this took a lot, I feel I've crammed way to much information, but most of this needs to be established before the fic starts to get moving, i.e next chapter.

I thought of this means to link the name Minato with Arashi, basically I looked up possible translations of the name Kazama Arashi, (as much as possible without going into kanji, which could take years) and got:

Ka for beautiful or excellent,

zama, for state or appearance,

And arashi for storm, gets

Kazama Arashi, or perfect storm, after his lightning, wind, and water manipulation (in that order of ability), his genius as a ninja, and his good looks

, And no, Naruto did/does not go around blurting out who his father was, no he doesn't have a bloodline, just normal genetics.

And yes, Kori IS the fox Naruto rescued way back,

Once again, this chapter is strewn with clues on the future, try and pick them all XD

Just what Kyuubi's been teaching Naruto will be explored next chapter, no it's not super powerful demon techniques, its something far more sinister dun dun DUN


	8. A New Leaf

A/N: Longest.Chapter.Ever. For me anyway, I COULD HAVE split this up into two or three chapters, but I'm nice like that. Also lazy…in my own, weird way.

Summary: Jinchuuriki, 'the power of human sacrifice', believed to be the only means of stopping a bijuu, at the cost of someone's life, but what if everyone was wrong? The ones who taught humans how to seal demons into humans…were the Bijuu themselves. Every living thing must die, some just differently to others. NaruxHina. Other pairings to be decided on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech" **_**'Demon thoughts' **_/animal 'speech'/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8

A New Leaf

There was a general ruckus in the classroom; many were exited at the prospect of finally becoming genin, making grand boasts about their prowess. Others seemed rather apathetic, either unconcerned or just that confident in their ability to pass.

Uzumaki Naruto was one of the confident ones, he sat splayed out on his seat, with his eyes closed and a huge grin on his face, blissfully ignorant of the figure that entered through the door.

'_Hehehe, finally, a ninja! I can't wait! I wonder how I should celebrate? I suppose it would be best not to go overboard…Tusku said that it was time for me to move on to the next stage of my training, I gotta be ready!" _As he ran party ideas through his head, his body switched to autopilot. His left ear twitched slightly, a millisecond later his head whipped to the side, and his mouth snapped shut over an insect that had been about to crash into his face. He bit down and his eyes shot open. He chewed once before making his decision.

'_That…was NOT a bug'_

"Naruto! I'll thank you kindly to pay attention, and don't eat my chalk!"

"Ehehehe, 'cough-cough', I thought it was a rare flying mint I'd heard so much about. You really shouldn't trick your students like that" The orange-clad blonde retorted, spitting out bits of chalk between sentences. Iruka smirked slightly; it was practically a game between them.

"A ninja should be prepared for everything, that doesn't mean he should be prepared to eat enemy projectiles, what if that was a kunai?"

"Then I'd have a really cool tongue piercing, wouldn't I?"

"Oi! Naruto-baka, urusai!" Their battle of wits was cut short by an impatient brown-haired girl to Naruto's left. Naruto pouted, while Iruka calmly shuffled the papers in his hands.

"Now then, as I'm sure you are aware, today is the day of your final exam. If you pass this, you will be on your way to a successful career as a Konoha shinobi."

'_Yeah yeah, get to the part where I have to do something' _As Iruka droned on at what he thought was a highly motivational speech; Naruto tapped his fingers against his desk in a steady beat. It was something that Tsuku had shown him, two beats, two beats, then four beats, repeated every three seconds on a plain, wooden drum, made with the tanned hide of a large beast. It was a part of an ancient hunting ritual, practised by a forest dwelling tribe that had worshipped the Kyuubi as a fox-spirit of the hunt. All the followers were long dead, but Naruto found the steady beat worked wonders to relax him. Of course, if he kept it up for too long, _then _he started to get excited…

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto" The blonde fox-boy looked up and shot Iruka a grin as he got out of his chair. It unsettled Iruka slightly, continued exposure to the Kyuubi-brat had forced him to admit the kid wasn't likely to destroy the village anytime soon, he was just a goofy kid who was a bit eccentric. He'd seen more unstable social workers than the boy who'd raised himself the majority of his life. But still…that smile…it didn't look like the boy's normal, happy-go-lucky grin, it looked more at place on an animal that had found a new mouse to play with.

XXXXX

Naruto was still smiling as he entered the examination room. He had no clue what the test was, but he had no doubt he would pass, he may have been lacking in certain skills, but its not like there was any specific technique he couldn't do.

"Alright Naruto, this test requires you to show skilled knowledge in chakra moulding, basic hand-seal usage, chakra manipulation, and ability to pick up detail.

"Yeah, and?" The whiskered blonde looked at his teacher through squinted eyes, coupled with the whisker marks on his cheeks, his resemblance to a kitsune was uncanny.

"Put simply, I need you to use Bunshin no Jutsu, and successfully create three accurate, and functioning clones of yourself, then Mizuki-sensei and myself will grade your performance and decide wether your good enough to pass or not"

"Way to degrade your students worth…" He muttered under his breath. "Right, three Bunshin coming ri-iight up!"

'_Bunshin? Ha! That's my best skill, Kitsune illusions are way harder to do than this, still, better not over do it, stick to the basic when it matters most' _He spread his legs evenly, and closed his eyes for a brei second, before flashing them open again, determination showing.

'_Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog' _As he performed the handseals, he felt his chakra flow into them, allowing only a small portion of his chakra to go into the technique, he divided it between the four seals, in varying amounts, once he had all the chakra, he worked on weaving it in his mind.

"Bunshin no Jutsu" There was a puff of smoke, and as it cleared there were four identical copies of Naruto, each with the same grin on their face.

"Ne? I did good right? Can I release them now or do you want them to hang around longer?" One of the Naruto's asked, while the other three ran around in various formations behind him.

"Yes, that was excellent, well done Naruto" Iruka said warmly. As the clones vanished in a puff of smoke, Naruto beamed at his sensei. He missed the look of careful consideration on the assistant instructor's face. Iruka reached over, and passed him a hitai-ate from the pile on the desk.

"Congratulations, Naruto, wear this proudly. Come back after school, and I'll take you out for Ramen, Okay?"

"Hai!" Naruto said excitedly, embracing his teacher in a fierce hug. Before running out the room. Iruka smiled warmly; he'd really become attached to that kid…

XXXXXX

As the bell rang, the students immediately rushed out from the classroom. Well…perhaps fled would be a more accurate term

"Don't forget, be here next week to receive your team assignments!" The exasperated chuunin shouted after them, only to be ignored. He sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"Ah, well. If they forget that, then they probably shouldn't be ninja anyway. Hey Mizuki, we might as well hurry up and evaluate all the graduates. Mizuki?" The brown haired nin looked around the empty classroom, before falling back into his chair, a large pile of paper balancing precariously just on the edge of his sight, taunting him.

"MIZUKI YOU BASTARD!"

XXXXXX

"Hoi! Uzumaki!" Naruto paused mid-step to see who was calling him.

"Huh?" He turned, and saw Mizuki running towards him.

"Mizuki-sensei? What is it?" He looked up at the silver haired chuunin, his eyes filled with curiosity. Although he'd never acted against the blonde, Mizuki had never really done anything for him either. Still, Naruto liked to take the 'innocent until proven guilty' approach.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news, me and the other instructors were going over everyone's final report, when it came up that, due to you virtually never handing in assignments, your grades fall short of the minimum requirements to graduate"

"Y-You mean?" The orange clad blonde's hand reach unconsciously into his pocket, fondling the headband concealed there.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to become a ninja". With that one statement, all of Naruto's hopes and dreams came crashing down. He wouldn't be a ninja, he'd remain downtrodden and hated just because he spending too much time running around, instead of doing reports on the Daimyo's cat.

"I…I…"

"…Bu-ut" Mizuki said, almost tauntingly.

"What, what, I'll do anything!"

'Gotcha, hook, line and sinker' 

"Well, if you managed to perform an…extra-curricular assignment, that would be enough to bolster your grade-point-average enough so that you'd be able to graduate."

"Really? Come on! Come on! What do I have to do?"

"This assignment will require you to utilise stealth, ingenuity, and applied learning. You see, there's this scroll…"

XXXXX

"Where is he?" Iruka said out loud. He was standing in front of the academy, and had been for almost two hours.

"It's not like him to be late for ramen…" He said, his eyes darting up and down the street.

"Bah, idiot probably forget all about it…" He said, laughing softly to try and hide the rising concern in his voice.

'_But still, he's always taken his ramen seriously, I could set an exact date, and time, down to the second, for three years from now and he'd probably be there on time'_

I suppose I might as well check his house, he might of just fallen asleep after the day's excitement. Now where's that register?"

XXXXX

"Let's see…according to the student register, Naruto lives right about…here" Iruka said, his head buried in a map. He lowered the map and let out a gasp.

"Th-this is-!" He stared in horror at the black heap before him. Where there should have been a small apartment building was instead a pile of scorched timber and metal. Iruka stepped back in shock. Noticing a person in his peripheral vision, he called out.

"Hey! What happened here? Wasn't there an apartment building here?"

"What? That thing? That burnt down about five years ago. Stupid demon"

"F-five years ago?"

_'That was when Naruto joined the academy. Where has he been living all this time? What does this mean?'_

XXXXXX

After several hours worth of fruitless searching for either his wayward student, or any answers on the boys living conditions, Iruka decided to take the matter straight to the Hokage.

It was dark as he entered the Hokage tower.

'_Has everyone gone home already? I thought this place was open till ten' _He thought to himself as he walked past the unmanned counter.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

"Uugh"

"Who's there?" He demanded, kunai in hand. When he got no response he slowly approached the sound, only to find it was one of the guards. The man was on the brink of consciousness, his eyes were wide an unfocused, and he was mumbling incoherently.

"Who…who did this?"

"Ugh…o-orange…and…a smell…ughhh"

"Don't worry, everything's going to be okay"

'_He's got a bump on the head, probably from hitting the ground after whatever knocked him unconscious. Sounds he was either chloroformed, or gassed. Buy why only disable him? Wouldn't it have been better to kill him outright?' _ He suddenly set out a sharp gasp.

'_As far as the intruder was concerned, the guard wasn't a priority, the intruder must be after the Hokage!'_

"Stay here, I'm going to check on Hokage-sama" he reassured the fallen guard, before running off down the hall. All throughout the way guards lay either dazed or unconscious. Each one relatively unharmed.

'_Whoever did this was a professional. Is it foreign ANBU?' _Iruka hurried his pace as images of the elderly Hokage, lying dead in a pool of his own blood swam through his head. As he ran, he took note of just who was lying unconscious.

'_Wait a minute; I know some of these people. Most of them finish their shift around this time…after about eight hour shifts…the intruder must have know this and planned in advance, strike at the end of their shifts, when they'd be least alert…how did he get a hold of such information? The guards are chosen randomly each night…a spy?'_

"Hokage-sama!" He shouted as he swung open the heavy doors into the Hokage's office. His heart leapt to his throat as he observed the scene; it was just like he'd imagined; The Hokage, still in his robes, sprawled across the floor, lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Hokage-sama, no, Sarutobi-san. When my parents died, I fell into a dark place…but you…you led me out of the darkness…you allowed me to become all that I am today. I swear on the graves of my ancestors…I shall devote my life to hunting down and killing the one who murdered you." His breaths were coming heavy, and his palms were sweating. It all felt like a bad dream to Iruka. He reached a shaking hand over, and closed the deceased legends eyes. He was just about to rise, when they snapped open again. Iruka frowned, and lowered them, waiti9ng a few moments…counting the rise and fall of the Hokage's chest…

'_Wait a minute…!'_

"Hokage-sama! Your alive!" He exclaimed, quickly wiping away the tears in his eyes.

"Huh, Iruka? Is that you? I was having the most wonderful dream…there was this girl and…"

"Hokage-sama, you're delirious, where are you hurt? How did you survive? Who attacked you?" As Iruka questioned the old man, his sleepy expression suddenly sharpened.

"Attack? What attack? What happened?" he demanded, standing up quickly.

"You sir, you were attacked"

"What? I wasn't attacked. "

"But…the blood…your face…" Iruka said, gesturing to the partially dry pool on the ground, and the thin layer of blood on the Hokage's face.

"Blood? Oh…OH…tch, to thing I was taken out by such a Jutsu…I'll have to label it as an A-class, I always said that boy would be the death of me, I never meant literally…"

"Sir? What are you talking about?" The spiky-haired chuunin asked, confused. The Hokage ignored his complaints, and walked over to a section of the wall, notably a now empty secret compartment.

"So that was his goal…but why? That's not important at the moment. Iruka!"

"Hai?"

"Send out a special summons, I want every able-bodied ninja above genin rank here at once, preferably those still wide awake.

"Ladies and gentleman, Uzumaki Naruto has stolen the Forbidden Scroll of Seals."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Elsewhere_

"Alright, That was a lot easier than expected. I can't believe Ojii-san fell for my technique. I guess he really is a pervert. Imagine what he'll do when I complete it, hehehe. Now then…" The orange fox-boy grinned as he unfurled the scroll on his back.

"Lets see…the first technique is…Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu; Sweet, just what I need to start of my ninja career, a kickass technique! Let's see…_ 'This is the advanced form of Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, a B-rank Ninjutsu. The technique uses the same handseals as Kage Bunshin (Ram, Serpent, Tiger, or a unique cross seal as a substitute), however, unlike Kage Bunshin, were it splits the users chakra between four clones, Tajuu Kage Bunshin allows the user to control how many Bunshin are created, then divides the users chakra. However, if the user creates too many Bunshin, then their chakra will be divided to thinly, and won't leave enough for themselves. Resulting in chakra depletion, or in worse case scenario: death'_"

"Whoa, this things heavy…what's the big deal about these 'Kage Bunshin' anyway? Lets see…_ 'These Bunshin have all the added abilities basic Kage Bunshin have, as they are real copies, they are solid, and capable of interacting with other objects, and each other, and are capable of independent thought, and ideas. As they all have a portion of the users chakra, they are even capable of utilising Ninjutsu, genjutsu, and any bloodline traits, or other abilities if the user possesses them'_

"I suppose that means they can use my demonic chakra as well then…umm _'Additionally, anything a clone learns is passed on to the user upon dispersal…however, communication is possible via the chakra link between them, if the user knows any such chakra communication techniques'"_

"Cool, these guys are like, my own personal ANBU or something, what else does it have to say? _'Upon dispersal, any remaining chakra possessed by the Bunshin will also be returned to the user, however, the longer a clone exists, the less chakra it will possess. A automatically disperse itself when it has only just enough chakra to carry its memories back to the user, which is about the same amount as needed to use the kawamiri no Jutsu. This is also to help prevent death by chakra exhaustion, as if neither the user, nor the clones have enough chakra to remain, all the clones will expire, returning the bulk of the chakra to the user'_"

"Man, they really pulled out all the stops with this one, not much else, clones can be remotely dispersed, look exactly like the user, ah _'As the Bunshin are constructs of nothing but chakra, if anything other than the users chakra penetrates their outer chakra shell, the clones will become too unstable to remain, and expire'_"

"Wow, how nice of them, if they assumed I already knew how to use Kage Bunshin I'd be fucked then, dattebayo. Now, how did that cool cross-seal go?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later 

'_Naruto, why? Why would you do something like this? And how did someone who'd only just graduated manage to non-lethally incapacitate every guard in the Hokage building? What are you hiding Naruto?' _ Such thoughts ran unbidden through the scar-nosed chunin's mind as he raced through the trees. Even though the Hokage had said Naruto was to be taken unharmed, he knew there were a few too many shuriken-happy ninja on the search team for him to be able to relax.

Just as he was about to turn around and look elsewhere, Iruka heard the unmistakable sound of his blonde student, he couldn't quite hear what he was saying, but it sounded like ramen. With a quick use of Shunshin no Jutsu, he joined the blonde in the clearing.

"Naruto, what do you think your doing? Everyone's been searching for you!" he shouted angrily, dimly, he took note of the Konoha hitai-ate that now adorned his student's head.

'_He's wearing it, that probably means he isn't trying to abandon the village'_

"Oh, hey Iruka-sensei, I found you"

"Idiot, I found YOU!"

"Whatever, Hey! Is this the part were I show you my new technique, I only had time to learn one technique but it kicks ass!"

"That's what you where doing out here? Training?" Iruka asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Mizuki sensei said if I learned a technique and showed it to you, then I wouldn't fail, and I'd still be able to become a ninja"

"Wait, Mizuki said what?"

"He said if I nabbed the scroll, and showed you this technique, then I'd definitely graduate." Naruto grinned. He was about to say something more when suddenly Iruka tacked him.

"Itai, Nani?" he looked up just in time to see Iruka get hit by a barrage of Kunai, kunai that had obviously been intended for him.

"I see, so that's what's going on," The scarred chuunin said, clutching his side where a particularly unlucky kunai had grazed him.

"Nice job finding him" Mizuki said, emerging from the trees, a pair of extra-large shuriken on his back.

"Naruto, give me the scroll"

"Naruto! Don't give him the scroll, even if you die!" Iruka shouted frantically.

"Huh? Wh-whats going on?" Naruto demanded, his eyes darting between his two teachers.

'_**No matter what happens, don't die!' **_Numbly, he agreed with the darker side of his persona.

"That's a dangerous scroll that has forbidden Ninjutsu sealed inside of it. Mizuki used you in order to get his hands on it!"

"He…used me…?"

'_**Traitor, kill the traitor!' **_Adrenaline began to pump through his body as his fight-or-slight instincts began to kick in.

"Y'know, Uzumaki, there's no point in you having the scroll, after all"

"Mizuki, don't!"

"You are the demon-fox that destroyed the village, you are the one who killed Iruka's parents!"

"Stop it!" The other nin demanded.

"U-urusai…" The blonde said feebly.

"The village lost its greatest leader because of you!" Mizuki smirked and shunshin'd to right in front of him. Naruto stood there, frozen in terror as he eyed the enormous blade in his sensei's hand. He didn't feel the hand on his forehead until it yanked off his headband. Iruka's hand tensed as he prepared to move at a moments notice.

"Wh-what are you…?"

"A monster like you will never be accepted, everyone hates you. What would a no-good monster like you do with a thing like this?" Mizuki taunted, waving the headband tauntingly. He smirked, and clenched his fist, snapping the metal into several shards.

"n-no…!"

"Hahaha, you want this? Go and get it!" The silver haired nin laughed and threw the headband at a nearby tree. It made a dull clunk, and fell to the ground. Naruto dropped to his knees and scrabbled desperately for the destroyed hitai-ate. Mizuki laughed, and began spinning the giant shuriken in his hand.

"Iruka's the same!! He actually hates you!!" Naruto froze, his hand on the useless band of cloth and scraps of metal.

"Y-you're lying," he said, feebly.

'_**kill'**_

"No-one will ever accept you!"

"u-urusai"

'_**Kill him'**_

"DIE DEMON!!" Mizuki screamed, hurling the enormous projectile at him. Naruto eyed the spinning blade with terror filled eyes. If it hit him, he'd be dead for sure.

'Schlik!'

Naruto stared wide eyed at Iruka, blood dripping down on his face as one of the closest things he'd ever had to a father figure lay over him. The giant shuriken embedded in his back.

"Why…?"

"I-I know what its like. When my parents died, no one saw me. They just saw another orphan and moved on, like I was a part of the scenery. I did anything to get people to look at me; I acted up in school, got into fights, whatever got peoples attention. I'm sure…it's been hard for you too" Naruto stared at him wide eyed, his mind reeling from the situation, coupled with fatigue from training.

'_Is…is he telling the truth? I…I can't tell, i…it could be another trick. I…I have to find out!' _His mind made up, Naruto crawled out from beneath his wounded sensei and fled, scroll in tow.

"Hehehehe, sorry…but Naruto isn't the type to have a change of heart. He'll use that scroll and get revenge on the village"

"…"

"You saw those eyes earlier, those were the eyes of a demon"

"ha…ha…GAH!" Iruka let out a cry as he tore mizuki's shuriken out of his back.

'_Thank kami it didn't penetrate too deep'_

"Naruto…isn't like that!!!" He said, gasping as he felt the pain of his wound.

"Tch, either way, I'll kill Naruto, get the scroll, then take care of you later.

"No! Wait!!"

XXXXXX

"He should have been killed the moment he was born!" A ninja shouted, his cry was replied with a chorus of cheers.

"Now we have to kill him, before he releases the demon's power!"

"He's very dangerous!"

"Kill him if you find him!"

"Yeah!"

A portion of the search party had regrouped on the Hokage tower, having turned up nothing. They tried to overlook that fact by justifying how bad it was that the blonde Jinchuuriki was on the loose, as though that shifted the blame away from them. Inside, the Hokage was observing Naruto through his crystal ball.

'_I finally find Naruto, and this happens. I suppose he'd been convincing himself the whole time that he would eventually be accepted…now Mizuki's gone and torn down years of mental defences…Naruto is afraid like never before…he may be tempted to use the power of the fox in order to protect himself, plus he holds the scroll of seals. The worst-case scenario…he may forsake his humanity all together. If that happens…no, Its all up to Iruka now'_

XXXXXXX

"Naruto, hurry and give me the scroll! Mizuki is right behind us!" Naruto turned, and catapulted himself right into Iruka's protesting form. He knocked him off the tree branch, and they both went sliding into a tree-trunk.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm Iruka" 'Naruto' said, releasing his henge.

"I see" 'Iruka' said, changing back into Mizuki. Unbeknownst to either of them, the real Naruto hid nearby, listening to their every word.

"Hehe, you'd even transform into what killed your parents to protect him?"

"I won't hand the scroll over to an idiot like you!"

"You're the idiot, Naruto and I are the same"

"The same?"

"If you use the skills in that scroll, you can do whatever you want. Unlike what you're assuming, there's no way a monster like him wouldn't try to use that power"

"Yeah…your right" Iruka said, it took all of Naruto's willpower not to run at him right there and then.

'I see…so deep down…not even Iruka-sensei acknowledges me…' 

"A monster would abuse the power of the scroll like that…but Naruto is different"

"?"

"!"

"He is…someone I acknowledge as one of my excellent students. He may not be the hardest worker, or the most talented, but he knows what it is to feel pain in your heart. He is not just the demon fox, he is a member of Konohagakure, he is Uzumaki Naruto!"

'Iruka-sensei!' 

"Yeah…whatever. Iruka, I said I was going to kill you later, but I've changed my mind. I think I'll kill you now. Mizuki said, pulling the other shuriken off his back and spinning it.

"Hurry up and die!!" He screamed, speeding right towards his former friend.

'_So this is it…' _Iruka thought. Just as he was about to close his eyes he caught sight of a blur of orange.

"Naruto?" There was an audible smack, as the blonde-haired boy launched himself at the attacking Mizuki. Said chuunin hit the ground hard, before skidding to a halt.

"You shouldn't have done that!" The silver haired chuunin said, menacingly.

"Naruto! Get out of here!"

"I don't leave my own behind." Naruto said, leaving no room for argument.

"Bah! Shut up punk, I'll kill you in one shot!"

"Just try it. I'll return the pain a thousand times over!!!." Naruto said, forming his hands into a cross-shape.

_**'Get the traitor!'**_

"I'll kill you!!!" Mizuki screamed

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu". There was a myriad of poof sounds, as the clearing filled with smoke. When the smoke cleared, Neither Mizuki not Iruka could scarcely believe their eyes. There was well over a thousand, identical copies of Naruto, spread all throughout the area.

"Wha-whats going on?"

"What's wrong?"

"Come get me"

"I thought you were going to kill me with one shot." His voice seemed to come from every direction at once as the army taunted their former teacher.

"Naruto…you…" Iruka started, flabbergasted.

"I'm still a bit new at this" A random Naruto started

"So I'll just do it with fists" Another finished.

"a-a-a-a-A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Mizuki let out a horrible cry as he was assaulted from all sides.

'_Naruto…he actually divided into well over a thousand clones, Kage Bunshin too, a high level Ninjutsu to start off with. And he's been a genin less than a day…' _Iruka's gaze drifted over to Naruto's bare forehead. His mind briefly recollected the fate of the boy's old headband. He could always get him another one from supplies but…

"Naruto, come here and close your eyes" Iruka said, as Mizuki's battered body fell limply to the ground. There was an enormous cloud of smoke as all the clones dispersed at once, and the original walked towards him. Rubbing his head slightly.

"I just got about a weeks worth of memories of Mizuki-sensei getting beaten to a pulp…it makes my brain hurt," He muttered under his breath. He closed his eyes, briefly wondering what was going to happen to him now.

XXXXXXXX

"Did anyone find him?

"NO!!!"

"DAMN IT!! This is bad!!"

"He could be miles away by now"

"There's nothing to worry about"

"Hokage-sama?" All heads turned to the Sandaime Hokage.

"He'll be back soon," The senior ninja said, sagely.

XXXXXXXXX

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Alright, now you can" As Naruto opened his eyes; he was surprised to see Iruka's bare forehead. His hand slowly reached up, and felt warm metal instead of bare skin on his own. Iruka had given him his headband.

"Your other one got broken, so I guess you can have mine. It'll save walking all the way back to the academy to grab a spare. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out.

"Y'know, I seem to remember a bowl of ramen you never showed up for, I suppose I can make room in my busy schedule for a raincheck…ooh…right about now, hey that hurts!" He exclaimed, as his blonde student tackled him in a bear hug,

'_I was going to lecture him on how the hard part of being a shinobi had just begun…but I'll save it for the ramen place'_

XXXXXXXX

_Later, at the Hokage Tower_

"There we go…'Oiroke no Jutsu', A-class Jutsu, not to be taught without explicit permission from the Hokage himself…or her, who knows. I suppose Naruto can fill the rest out himself…I can only imagine the sheer destruction this technique could cause if it got into the wrong hands…"

"I wonder if I could convince Naruto to teach it to me? I mean, my reputation demands that I know every technique in Konoha. After all, I'm the professor! Right?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: No, Naruto did not fail multiple times in this fic, from what I can gather that was a continuity error on Kishi's behalf and is nigh impossible to work out. The only possible explanation I can think of is that after graduation, they stay at the academy until an appropriate team can be put together, which still doesn't seem right…

No, Naruto does not have perfect chakra control; he just knows exactly how much chakra he needs, and how to apply it properly for the technique. He accomplished this through years of practise; his chakra control is only a little better than canon. This will be apparent, but not painfully obvious (like him mastering every technique he learns in the space of an hour, the only reason he learnt Kage Bunshin in such a short amount of time (over 8 hours isn't that short), is because the technique divides his chakra automatically, and as such requires next to no control on his part.

Okay, for clarification, this is the definition of chakra that I will be using in this, and probably any other fanfic's I care to write. Feel free to borrow it I you want, just give me mention.

Extracting the physical energy stored in our cells, gained from training and exercise, and mixing it with spiritual energy, which is gained from life experience, and meditation, creates chakra. Rock Lee has high physical energy, but low spiritual, meaning, although he actually possesses a high amount of chakra, its not very potent, and useless for Ninjutsu. Inuzuka Kiba is similar, but not so extreme, however, he uses food pills to make up for it. Nara Shikamaru has low physical energy, but high spiritual, meaning while he doesn't have a lot of it, what he does have is more potent. The same applies to Chouji, and Sakura. Gaara is the most extreme case, which is why he can perform massive Jutsu, but can't do very many of them. The only reason he's so successful, is because it requires minimal amounts of chakra to move his own, chakra soaked sand, and because he has demonic chakra to fall back on in extreme cases. The auto-defence also helps.

Now what hand seals do, is forcefully mould chakra in certain ways. Any technique can be reduced to a single handseal, if the user knows exactly how to manipulate the chakra manually, which usually comes from repeated use of the technique, similar to muscle memory. A technique 'could' be reduced to no handseals, but this requires the user to be able to do the entire technique manually from start to finish, and with the exception of kawamiri, isn't worth it normally.

The reason most people say their techniques out loud is similar to handseals, in that they use it as a memory aid on what they want to do. The Japanese language helps, as you can then see each syllable as a mental handseal, when you say Suiryudan no Jutsu, you picture what you want the technique to do in your head, and help screen out distractions, allowing you to focus on the technique until its either self-sustaining, or no longer requires much user input.

On a side note, the reason summoning, kawamiri, and Kage Bunshin create smoke when you use them is because you've got an object filling a space where there was air before, and the air is forced to condense into what appears to be smoke as it is forced out of the way in a matter of instants. The opposite occurs when they disperse, as the air is sucked into the mini-vacuum created by their sudden absence. Same goes to the little whistling sound they make, it's the air moving quickly.

Why do regular Bunshin create smoke? I'm assuming it's a part of the technique, making it harder to distinguish the real one.

Why do they sometimes not create smoke? I'm assuming this is Kishimoto getting tired of spending a whole frame drawing just smoke clouds, then another as the clouds disperse, when stuff is meant to be happening. Then the idiots who animated the stuff mistook laziness for intentional lack of effect.

Also, I quoted much of the mizuki incident word-for-word from the manga at several points…I know. I did it because I felt those bits didn't need changing, and helped set the pace of the scene. Don't send me messages complaining about how I'm an unoriginal pn00b, its fanfiction, we're supposed to work from the original material. That's what this is, a rewrite! If I just dumped everything I didn't change it would be Naruto, just a dodgy rip-off of Naruto.

Woohoo, over 100,000 fanfics for Naruto, considering the next closest is under 43,000(in anime/manga anyway); I'd say we narutards have done pretty well for ourselves. (Note, I am not claiming to have written over 100,000 naruto fics myself, I'm saying _we _have together, that is, the authors on this site, and yes, I realise my contribution is miniscule compared to others.)


	9. Creatures of the Night

A/N: I was going to write this up on Sunday, but the combination of attending the Lorwyn Pre-release, and my friend getting me sick with the flu forced me to put it off till now. Gomenesai.

Summary: Jinchuuriki, 'the power of human sacrifice', believed to be the only means of stopping a bijuu, at the cost of someone's life, but what if everyone was wrong? The ones who taught humans how to seal demons into humans…were the Bijuu themselves. Every living thing must die, some just differently to others. NaruxHina.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech" **_**'Demon thoughts' **_/animal 'speech'/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9

Creatures of the Night

Naruto couldn't help but be pleased with himself as he entered the forest. He'd not only graduated, he know knew the extent of his teachers faith in him, which made him extremely happy, and he'd gotten free ramen!

Truth be told, ramen was not, actually, the blondes favourite food. He far from hated the golden broth, but the first space was occupied by probably his one true weakness. No, his sheer delight in the simple noodle soup went much deeper than that. Its roots stemming from his upbringing; as a child, food had been scarce, and liable to be gone between one minute and the next, as such he had a deeply ingrained preference for food that could be devoured quickly, something he could accomplish with ramen in spades. Then there was the other aspect, which was not so much for ramen in general, but for the Ichiraku stands particular brand of the stuff. Under the tutelage of Tsuku, he'd been taught to revere and respect Inari-Daimyojin, the irrefutable master of all kitsune kind. The god's main role, however, was a god of the harvest; frequently portrayed as carrying a large sack of grain everywhere, and Ichiraku ramen, with it's noodles, pork, kamaboko, eggs, onions, and all manner of vegetables; it was the very amalgamation of the harvest, and a praise to Inari in itself. It was for this very reason that Naruto had presented the stall with the 'honorary temple of Inari-Daimyojin' statue upon discovering the delicacies contained therein. The blonde wasn't just boasting when he claimed their produce was "Food fit for gods-ttebayo".

Once Naruto was inside the forest, a visible change could easily be seen in his appearance; he simultaneously relaxed his posture and tensed his muscles, prepared to move in any direction at a moments notice. His eyes became sharp and attentive, taking in every detail of his surroundings. His nose and ears twitched as they where flooded with increased sensory input, and his grin slipped into something slightly more feral; revealing just enough fang to give of a slightly intimidating air…oh and the 5½ ft glowing red tail stemming from the base of his spine was a slight change as well.

"Aah, it feels good to let everything go in the evening Dattebayo!" he proclaimed, stretching his limbs vigorously. When he was done he leapt up onto a branch, and began jumping from tree to tree.

"Now, training, training!" He leapt down into a particularly large clearing, landing on all fours, his tail sticking out behind him.

"I got plenty of time to play around with Kage Bunshin, but I promised Tsuku I'd have _that_ completely mastered by the next full moon…so…" He clasped his hands together into a seal and the jutsu flashed to life. Katachi Koutai no Jutsu

"Oiroke no Jutsu!" There was a puff of smoke as the blonde changed shape. Once it cleared, in his place stood a young, attractive, teenaged blonde girl, with modest, c-cupped breasts, whose hair was tied into twin ponytails. She was also completely naked. _Naruko _as 'she'd' dubbed herself. It felt weird to refer to herself as a boy when in a girl's body. Naruko spent several seconds seemingly groping herself, giving her various curves experimental squeezes, and jiggles.

Originally, the jutsu had just been a rather inventive henge, if not relatively useless. But after a while, Naruto had begun experimenting in just how the jutsu was performed. Henge was done by making a solid shell of thin chakra around the user in a particular shape or image; unfortunately, if anything penetrated that thin shell the illusion was dispelled, something that had irked Naruto greatly. So he devised a henge that didn't dispel from a tap, really what he'd accomplished was incredibly ingenious, and if it got out, would potentially revolutionise ninja stealth and infiltration. Something Naruto was only dimly aware of, all he knew was that he did a really mean Henge no Jutsu. Katachi Koutai no Jutsu was what he named the actual technique involved, Oiroke no Jutsu was just the version he primarily used it for. It worked by intertwine chakra throughout his body, instead of creating a shell, he created a complex weave, actually creating a real, flesh and blood body for him to inhabit. He had no clue whatsoever where his real body went, he had a sneaking suspicion in was converted into chakra but he doubted that was the case. When he had shown his predecessor the technique, the ancient fox had been beyond delighted.

Flashback 

"_**KukukukukuhahHAHAHAHAH! You truly are a kitsune, through and through."**_

"Arigato-gozaimasu, Tsuku-sama" 

"_**Bah, stop being so humble, it doesn't suit you. Tell me, what do you plan on doing with this technique?"**_

"Well, I noticed a lot of guys act kinda funny when they see a cute girl, and if the girls asks them to do something, normally they do it. So I figured, I turn myself into a girl, as long as they don't know that its me they'll do what I want them to do." 

"_**Kukuku, that, Mugen, is what is known as the art of seduction. But there is far more too it than merely asking; your presentation needs to be flawless, and the ever present air of suggestion is forever vital Do you want me to teach you this ancient art?" **Naruto nodded furiously._

"_Yeah, yeah, but how do you know so much about this 'seduction' stuff anyway?" The red-haired fox-man grinned through the cage._

"_**I have been seducing mortals…" **There was a small poof, and suddenly, on the other side of the cage stood not a man, but a buxom, red-headed woman, clad in a very revealing purple kimono. She leaned forward, revealing more cleavage than would have been considered decent in any country. **"…of either sex…" **There was another poof, and Naruto was again faced with a man. **"Since before your village was so much as a stick in the mud" **Naruto stood there gaping for a few seconds before his mind caught up._

"_Woah…was that seduction?"_

"_**That was next to nothing compared with what I could do, if I so wanted, I could have every man, woman, and child of age in the Daimyo's palace, including the Daimyo himself, wrapped around my little finger."**_

"_Wow…so…what makes seduction work? Does it only work on guys? What made you so good at it?" The fox-boy bubbled, exitedly._

"_**Always with the questions. To start with…let me tell you about sex…then I'll teach you just how that feminine body of yours works kukukuku"**_

_Flashback End_

Getting sex-education from a thousand year old, playfully lecherous, and often whimsical kitsune had left a…lasting impression on the youth. He could not only list every erogenous zone on the human (or fox) body, in order of sensitivity. He could also recollect just about every sexual position physically possible and then some, knew a mass variety of pick-up lines, why they will never work, hell he probably knew more about women, and men, than either knew about themselves. If Kurui Tsuku, Kyuubi no Kitsune believed in anything, it was to be thorough. For his part, Naruto didn't know wether that was a blessing or a curse; on one hand, he was probably capable of sweet-talking his way out of most any situation not solved by combat, and, thanks to mass exposure, rarely showed more than a light blush, no matter how perverted the situation, but on the other hand, he now found himself devising unorthodox means of bringing a person to orgasm at seemingly random times, and could spend hours attempting to interpret what, if any, sexual quirks were possessed by his classmates during lectures. He was fairly certain that his teacher Iruka, for instance, had a thing for fishnets, although he was equally sure that the man didn't actually consciously realise it. Still, it was something duly noted if he was ever in desperate need of a favour. He desperately hoped it would never come to that, however.

"Okay, everything checks out…time to get ready!" The nude girl cheered, her tail swishing from side to side playfully. She walked over to a nearby tree and crawled into a hole amongst its roots. One of the many dens Naruto had built for storage, or in case he got stuck in the rain.

"Ah…where is it? Leaf, leaf, twigs, leaf, snail 'munch-munch-gulp', shoe, scroll, pink boxers…where did I find _those_? Ah, here we go" She emerged with a happy smile on her face, and a bundle of clothes in her hands. Once she was dressed, she was wearing black pants, and a black halter top with an ornate, blue spiral sewn on the back.

Although technique itself was complete, there was one thing Naruto lacked; firsthand experience in using it. The majority of his practise had been done either by himself, or with Tsuku. Feeling he needed some real life experience, Tsuku had set the blonde the task of seducing five different men, and five different women, over the course of one month. Of course, the fox was reasonable. All that was required for it to be considered a success was a mutual kiss, preferable initiated by the other party, beyond that Naruto could do what he liked. So far the count was five women, and four men. She intended to fulfil her itinerary that very night.

"Alright! To the bar!" Indeed, Naruto had been sneaking into bars, in one form or another, for the entire duration of his seduction training. Well…as much as you can 'sneak' when you're just walking in through the front door. But then, he argued, that's the best way to sneak in.

XXXXXXXX

Naruko swaggered haphazardly as she returned to the forest, a triumphant grin on her face.

"Yehehehe, I didsh it! I…ugh, I did it!" She did a little victory twirl, before slumping against a tree.

"Ow…shouldn't ough'to'a done that" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes lazily. She reached up to scratch her chest, only to look down in confusion as she bumped her own breast.

"Oh…right…I'ma, I'ma stilla _'hick'_ woma-…woma-…woma-…_'hic'_ girl" She formed her hands into a sloppy handseal after the third attempt.

"'_hic' _Kai!" there was a poof of smoke, and Naruko was replaced with Naruto. Grinning stupidly he staggered towards his den. Pausing only to relieve his bladder on a tree. As he stumbled into the clearing he saw his Kitsune companion sitting on his hanches, tail swinging from side to side much the same way a human might tap their foot. Kimagure Kori sniffed the air once before glaring at the boy.

/intoxicated/ the fox said, barking gruffly.

/tree…mouse, no, sake/ He yipped back in reply, his barks distorted by his slur

/irresponsible. Drink, then sleep/ the fox commanded. Naruto nodded dimly, before wandering over to the river, his tail somewhat drooping.

/was really beautiful too/ He murmured under his breath, a slight blush on his cheeks, unaware of the fact that he still hadn't changed his clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kamaboko- a variety of Japanese processed seafood products, called surimi, in which various white fish are pureed, formed into distinctive loaves, and then steamed until fully cooked and firm in texture. The steamed loaves are then sliced and served unheated (or chilled) with various dipping sauces or sliced and included in various hot soups, one-dish meals, or noodle dishes. Kamaboko is typically sold in semicylindrical, Quonset hut-shaped loaves. Some kamaboko are made so that a slice looks like an object. The most common pattern is a simple spiral - sometimes referred to as "naruto" in reference to a well-known tidal whirlpool near the Japanese city of Naruto.

Katachi Koutai no Jutsu- Art of the shifting form, actually changes the users body into something else.

Kai-dispel

A/N: Before I get too many complaints, YES Naruto is bisexual in this fic, it is something that will be elaborated more as time progresses. Keep in mind that the main pairing for this fic is NaruxHina! There will be no explicit yaoi scenes, that's not my thing. Do not bother sending me a flame about this, if you do then it just means you're a small-minded imbecile who's trying to force his views onto other people.

Yes, Naruto can get drunk, he's just immune to alcohol poisoning, not the hangover or dehydration. Do not lecture me on underage drinking.

I can't help but feel I overelaborated in my description of how Katachi Koutai works, and ended up leaving more holes than I filled. Then again, I'm the kind of person who tries to explain how a magic spell works using scientific terms.


	10. The Results of Training

A/N: Slightly longer than last, basically a follow-up chapter to Chp9,

Summary: Jinchuuriki, 'the power of human sacrifice', believed to be the only means of stopping a bijuu, at the cost of someone's life, but what if everyone was wrong? The ones who taught humans how to seal demons into humans…were the Bijuu themselves. Every living thing must die, some just differently to others. NaruxHina.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech" **_**'Demon thoughts' **_/animal 'speech'/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10

The Results of Training

_Six Days Later_

Naruto sat in the middle of a clearing, his hands clasped together in a handseal. A small collection of leaves swirled around him as his chakra flowed unseen across his body, his long, red tail, longer and thicker than normal, thrashed around behind him, as though it were trying to break free. Slowly, he opened two blood-red eyes. Fast as lightning, his hands shifted into a different seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" The clearing was enveloped by thick smoke as innumerable copies of the blonde poofed into existence, each baring their fangs in the same feral grin.

"HuhuHuhuHahahHaHAH**HA****HA****HA!!!" **The whole forest was filled with maniacal laughter as each and every Naruto cried out to the night sky. The moon hung full, and ominous overhead.

"Fi**gh**t"

"**Ki**ll"

"**Pa**rt**y!!"**

"**Mi**n**a-**san, Le**ts **R**OC**K!!"

There was a terrific battle cry, and in an instant the sounds of combat filled the air. Each clone bore variations of the same stance; knees and arms bent, with muscles tensed to allow any limb to lash out without warning, knuckles half clenched, giving him the option of to either punch, or strike with his claws, head lowered slightly so that it might snap forward and deliver a neck-crushing bite, driven by powerful jaw muscles, and razor sharp teeth. It was a stance only an Inuzuka could mimic, however they tended towards the Shikyaku no Jutsu when it came to fighting.

As one Naruto tore through another, howls of laughter and joy could be heard. There were scarcely a second between each clones demise, and Naruto(all of them) was loving it. He'd stumbled across this form of training a couple days ago, when, during an experiment, he got into an argument with one of his clones. Push came to shove, and someone got bitten, from that point on things got a bit hazy, but by the end he had felt worn out, tired, and like he'd beaten back an army. When he realised that's exactly what he'd done, it was instantly promoted to his favourite form of training. Under the light of the full moon, when his power was at its greatest, he estimated he would be able to maintain this level of combat for as long as three hours. The absolute best part, however, was that, as he was an instinctively inventive person, he was prone to making up strategies on the fly, as were his clones. And when everything was over, he retained the memories of each and every strategy, concept, and idea that occurred to him. In a little under a week, he had made a revolutionary (to him) breakthrough; he realised that, depending on what part of the body you struck, you could make it move in different ways; strike the stomach, they double over, strike the ribs, they move _this _way, strike the neck they go _that _way. After a bit of experimentation, he'd managed to incorporate this into his taijutsu, allowing him to force his opponent into making their own opening , allowing every hit that connects to lead into two or three that were nigh unblockable. He had dubbed his new form Uzuken, after the way he would often end up causing his opponents to turn around completely during a flurry of strikes.

Naruto drove a clawed hand through the chests of two of his Bunshin, before spinning around and kicking a Bunshin that was sneaking up on him in the jaw. He sidestepped, and swung his legs around, sweeping a nearby bunshin's feet out from under him before grabbing a shoulder roughly, and bringing his jaws down on the hapless clones neck. He scowled as the flesh gave way to air. That was the only problem with the Bunshin they lacked blood! How could he kill himself properly if there was no blood? Naruto paused as the statement ran through his mind.

'_Does this count as suicide? Genocide? Masochism?' _He was brought out of his musings as a clawed hand drove itself into his stomach.

"Son of a bitch!" He swore, before toppling over.

'Poof' 

The Naruto grinned as the other burst, before dropping low and leaping onto the back of the last remaining Naruto…and smacked face first into a tree.

"Thun oth a _'poof'_" The original Naruto chuckled as he dropped down from the tree, when there had been four Kage Bunshin left he'd replaced himself with a regular Bunshin and hid in the trees. He always felt it prudent to trick himself wherever possible, if you couldn't trust your self he found it made him all the more alert during his little 'sparring sessions'.

/Missed one/

Naruto spun around, his mind racing, only to be met with empty air, and the sound of Kori's laughter.

/Alert hunter? Stupid Mugen/ His companion chuckled, leaping up onto the branch to join him.

/Stupid Kori, good hunt?/

/Very, eat well tonight. You?/

/Nah, filled up on god-food/

/Little human shop? You're to generous/

/Must try it some time/

/Wear human threeskins? No thanks/ Naruto chuckled, before bringing his hand up to his headband. He had been surprised to learn just how good of a substitute the hitai-ate was for a leaf, it provided a perfect focus point for his more complex techniques; changing into his fox form being amongst them.

Junjou Mugen scratched his ear before letting off a playful bark.

/Great Moon tonight, Kurui Tsuku wake up soon/

/Great One? Send my regards/

/Will do/ Mugen yipped once, before leaping off through the forest. True, he could dive into his mind just about anywhere, but he always found it easiest in the den, something about being surrounded by your own scent he supposed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of water splashing could be heard as he made his way through the figurative sewers. A black nose sniffed the air; a fingered hand scratched his cheek. It was somewhat disorientating to be in the place; in his mindscape he existed in both fox, and human form simultaneously. If he tried to focus on any one part of his body, it gave him a serious headache, like trying to speak in two different languages simultaneously. So he found it best to ignore his ethereal state of being, and just focus all his attention of what he was doing, rather than what was doing it.

"**Welcome, Junjou Mugen. Have you succeeded in your task?" **Tsuku greeted the boy, already in his human form.

"Hai, Kurui Tsuku. I have obtained a kiss from ten humans, of alternating gender." Naruto said stiffly, as though giving a mission report. In truth, he'd been hoping for another exposure to the fox's chaotic chakra, and was a bit disappointed.

"**Good, only a kiss?" **Tsuku asked, raising an eyebrow, His tone suggesting something more.

"Well…I got a grope out of two of them, and one was in the process of removing her pants when I, that is, she fell unconscious." Naruto elaborated, rubbing the back of his head sheepily as he reverted back to his regular, informal mode of speech.

"**Tch, lightweight. Was the drink good?" **The robe-clad redhead demanded, his arms crossed as though judging the boy's words.

"Alright at this one place…most of the other bars in town sell this weak stuff that tastes like a pig swilled rotten rice, then barfed into a cup" The blonde boy replied, scrunching his face up for emphasis.

"**Ha! The truly wise have good taste, they say. Did you experience much difficulty?" **The fox lord chuckled in amusement.

"Well, there was this one guy…He might as well have been blind for all the reaction I got. I was just about to give up when he asked me a riddle. Y'know, the one about the people going to market? Well, I said one, and he got all smiley and cheerful, and the like. I just went with it and we were exchanging riddles and all that, then I got a great idea, and asked him 'What can be given, taken, stolen and returned, but never taken back?'" The fox-boy presented his anecdote complete with waving arms and complicated gestures.

**"I think I cans see where this went…"**

"Right, so when he couldn't get it, I just chugged the last of my drink, grabbed him by the collar, pulled him over and landed a kiss right there! By the time he realised what happened I'd already left. I think he was kinda shy to tell you the truth, fast drinker though-ttebayo!" He ended the story by pounding his fist into his open palm for emphasis. Apparently, the man had been a _really _fast drinker.

"**Kukuku, strike when unguarded eh? An excellent ruse, you have done well, Junjou Mugen" **The red-haired demon said appraisingly. Naruto, in turn, beamed up at the being like a boy who'd been given a giant cookie.

"Ano sa, ano sa, will there be another assignment Tsuku-sama?" He asked excitedly, eager to please.

"**Iie, I had originally planned one additional task, but you performed better than I had expected. I feel that there is little left for me to show you in the ways of the flesh. Now, tell me about what else has happened to you" **Truth be told, the demon was actually privy to all the boys memories by merely wishing for it, a side effect of the assimilation process built into the Ikou no Gu he was sealed with, just like all the others. While Naruto slept, memories from the Kitsune's past lives filtered into the boy's head, for him to experience as though his own. Of course, the boy didn't spend all that much time going through the fox's reminiscences. Actually viewing only about an hours worth of different events per week. It was an amount mutually decided by the two as to prevent the boy's mind becoming to similar to Tsuku's. In the meantime, Tsuku found he preferred listening to the boy's version of events first, before experiencing them directly. It helped him to see things from the boy's perspective, uninfluenced by his own experiences.

"Well, Ino and Sakura had this big fight over a kunai Sasuke left in the academy training grounds, sometimes I think its unhealthy to obsess over someone like that"

"**And your obsession with spirals is much better?" **The fox countered, a smug grin on his face. A short while after coming into contact with the fox, the boy had had what could perhaps be described as an epiphany. He'd decided that, instead of letting his life be ruled by spirals; spirals representing both the leaf village itself, and the seal that adorned his stomach, he was going to rule spirals himself. Apparently it had been stewing in the boy's mind ever since he'd decided to become Hokage, or rather, when Tsuku had asked him to actually look for the true motive behind his decision. The rather blunt conclusion that he'd come to was that, one way or another; he always had, and always will, end up taking orders from someone, and that the only way to escape that was to be the one giving the orders. From there things had spiralled out of control, so to speak. It started with sewing the red spirals onto his jumpsuit, having stolen them from some spare jounin vests he'd found in storage. It then progressed to other things, he virtually never touched a kunai, preferring shuriken for everything. When someone pointed out that you couldn't use a shuriken in hand to hand combat he'd gone and found himself an even _larger_ shuriken; the Fuuma Shuriken, and had trained himself extensively in its use. He'd even started tracing spirals with his finger when he daydreamed.

"Hey, hey! My…'hobby', is no-where near that bad!" The young boy shouted at the taller redhead.

"**Did I say that out-loud? Keh, one should not be able to hear others think"**

"We're in my head, and your brain's leaking memories into mine, you expect me to not get some sort of side effects? By the way, what the HELL were you thinking with that blue haired chick?" Tsuku paused for a moment as he tried to discern which 'blue-haired chick' the boy was referring to.

"**Oh, her! All I wanted was a room for the night, when she said additional services were offered for a minimal fee I assumed she meant food and a bath, not THAT"**

"Yeah, well, I think I may have a fear of tortoises now" The blonde's eyes darted to the side as though he expected the dreaded reptile to materialise at the sound of its name. The elder-fox just laughed. It was amusing to say the least watching the boy's reactions to his various exploits. At one point he'd even ran in terror from every goat-like sound he heard. Fortunately, that only lasted a week as the one with the pineapple soon replaced it.

"Yeah we'll, anyhow, oh yeah! I graduated-ttebayo!"

"**You did? I thought you'd never leave that dreadful place. You'd expect being taught how to kill would be a bit more exiting. Tch, humans seem to find a way to make anything boring. Was the examination difficult?"**

"Difficult? Hah! All I had to do was make three Bunshin, three! I don't think anyone didn't graduate"

"**If an entire class successfully graduates, shouldn't there be more ninja around?"**

"Er…maybe they just let all the sucky ones die in a mission. Then again, they're really big on 'helping out your fellow leaf-nin' so that can't be right."

"**It would be a waste of resources to allow any shinobi to die, a failure can always be retrained, but a corpse is a lost-cause."**

"I guess they just send back the people who don't do good on missions then, shouldn't be too much of a problem, dattebayo!"

"**That would make sense. What else has occurred? Surely your life hasn't gotten boring"**

"Well, Mizuki-teme tricked me into stealing a really dangerous scroll for him" Naruto flinched as he saw disapproval flash across the fox-man's face.

"Ah, ah, I learned a really cool technique in the process. It's called Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, its like Bunshin no Jutsu but it makes real clones! Solid! Alive! Can do stuff, like think!" he gibbered, trying to cover up his obvious shortcomings. His efforts did not go wasted, as he saw a grin spread across his mentor's face.

**"True clones, you say? I'm sure you've found…all sorts of uses for them"**

"Yeah, they're great, they can…." His voice trailed off as he realised the implications of the question. "No, wait, its not like that! I only use them for training and investigation and-"

"**I assure you, Junjou Mugen, I will not judge you on what you do in your spare time. I would prefer it, however, if you would actually find a real mate, instead of just trying to do everything yourself. "**

"Wah? Mate? Why does everyone keep saying that? I got plenty of time to find a mate! After all, when did you claim your first mate?"

"**When I was sixty-seven Great-Moons old, and even that was leaving things a bit late"**

"B-but, that's so young! Isn't that rushing things?"

"**Vixen are fleeting, and quick to move on once the kits have been raised. Even if you mate for life you can't predict how long that life might last. If you want something, grab hold of it and never let go, and it is far easier to keep something in your grasp than it is to pry it from another's fingers"**

"So…what your saying is…that it's important I decide on a mate quickly so I get who I want, before someone else claims them and I have to either settle for second best or steal them away from someone they don't want to leave"

"**Exactly, life is fleeting. You said it yourself, did you not; beauty lies in motion. You must move quickly lest the whole world pass you by."**

"I get what you're saying I guess…"

"**I want you to at least evaluate and decide upon some potential mates. You do not have to take any action, I just want you to give it some serious thought."**

"Eh? 'sigh' Hai, Tsuku-sama"

"Now then, was there anything else?"

"Well, I met this kid called Konohamaru, he's the Old Man's grandson, anyhow, he saw me use Oiroke no Jutsu on Ojii-san, and wanted me to teach it to him"

"**Tch, if he's as young as you make out, I doubt he would be capable of doing so"**

"That's what I said, but he just kept on bugging me, so figured what's the harm in trying. Inari-sama help me, the gaki actually learned it"

"**He did? Too what degree?"**

"Well, he got the basic image down. He still needs to work on the jiggle factor, and his proportions are a little off, but other than that he's got the technique pinned down"

"**I see…what a delightful incident. Have you instructed him on its implementation?"**

"I gave him the gist of it, and told him to come find me for more tips if he needed them. Oh yeah, you know that technique I told you about, the Kage Bunshin no Justu?"

"**Yes?"**

"Well I got this great idea, basically I combined it with Oiroke no Jutsu, it worked better than I could have hoped. I call it Harem no Jutsu"

"**A logical step, but a commendable one nonetheless. It adds to the surrealism, and dramatically increases the shock factor, causing the victim to lose their grasp on reality far more easily."**

"Right! That's what I said!"

"**You have certainly had a productive week, perhaps you deserve some sort of reward…" **Naruto's eyes widened with hope and greed, as Tsuku resumed his Great Fox form, unleashing the full torrent of his power. A slight trickle of drool dribbled down from the boys chin.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_A red fox darted out of the forest, and into the sleeping city. It was not even a blur as it sped across the rooftops unseen, and unheard. It paused and sniffed the wind before grinning and darting off. It seemed to pass right through a window as it leapt inside a darkened room. Still grinning, it silently approached the sleeping occupant and flicked its tail with glee._

_/Sweet dreams/ _

_the fox seemed to evaporate into the air, and vanished. A few moments later, the sleeping figure creased its brow in slight discomfort._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina-everyone

Uzuken-swirl fist

Ikou no Gu-Tool of Power

Oiroke-sexy

Gaki-brat

teme-bastard/bitch

fuuma shuriken-wind demon shuriken(its the big metal one that unfolds, as seen in Zabuza arc)

A/N: This is a lot more talking than I expected…I suppose I tried to demonstrate the different aspects of Naruto's life the co-exist within him.

I've been told I'm just dropping things out of no-where, so I'm trying to make my hints a bit more obvious, without being too obvious. It's kinda hard to hint towards someone's sexuality when the last time you saw them was before they hit puberty, or had experienced the events that factored into it. I Really hope I don't rush the NaruHina, oh well, hope for the best.

In case you hadn't worked it out yet, Kyuubi sleeps except for on the nights of the full moon, or 'great moon' as kitsune call it(something I just made up, would be worded as Otsuki probably). It is also when Naruto's demonic powers are most effective.


	11. The Saga begins

A/N: Another incredibly long chapter. P.S The frequent updates are thanks to assignment free holidays from now until ten days from now when I start my final year at high school. W00t!

Summary: Jinchuuriki, 'the power of human sacrifice', believed to be the only means of stopping a bijuu, at the cost of someone's life, but what if everyone was wrong? The ones who taught humans how to seal demons into humans…were the Bijuu themselves. Every living thing must die, some just differently to others. NaruxHina.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech" **_**'Demon thoughts' **_/animal 'speech'/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11

The Saga begins

_A fox, darting through the wind, meets a wolf. Fox dances with a cherry blossom but is blown away by an aloft hawk. With nowhere else to go, the fox retreats to a sunny place. When the fox leaves, it encounters a familiar scarecrow_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The classroom was already full of movement by the time Uzumaki Naruto entered; it made him smile to see so much hustle and bustle and excitement. After a few moments delegation he made his way towards a seat in the middle row. A squad of fangirls were there, arguing over the position that was oh-so-close to their precious Sasuke. Smiling through shuteyes, Naruto deftly weaved himself between the crowd, ducking under outstretched arms and stepping over piles of flesh until he arrived at his destination.

"Miss me?" He grinned cheekily

"Tch, urusai, usuratonkachi" the dark-haired youth retorted.

"Hey, Sasuke, Those frilly panties you ordered arrived today, what did you want them for anyway?" The blonde asked loudly. His words almost seemed to echo throughout the classroom as all other conversation fell silent. Some were mesmerised by various mental images, while others were leaning on the edge of their seats hoping for another of the famous Uzu-Uchi fights.

"All the better to strangle you with, dobe" The Uchiha said through gritted teeth.

'_Dumb blonde, we're being officially instated as ninja and he still resorts to such juvenile antics? If I killed him now it would probably save him a painful death later in a mission'_

"Aw, come on Sasuke. I think you'd look really good in pink, it'd bring out your eyes"

"…"

"'_Thunk'_" A fist descended on the blondes head just as he was about to make another comment.

"Itai-itai!" The blonde dropped to the ground, clutching his head in mock pain. Although he would have liked there to be a bit more mock, and a bit less pain, that punch had hurt!

"Urusai Naruto-baka, don't say such things about Sasuke-kun" All eyes swung to Haruno Sakura; Sasuke fangirl and rival of Yamanaka Ino. Well known for her book smarts and dangerously short temper.

'_**Shannaro! If any-ones going to be dressing Sasuke pretty in pink its going to be me!' **_Unseen to the rest of the world, inner-Sakura launched into a lengthy tirade of things she would do to the Uchiha once she owned him. For her part, outer-Sakura did her best not to show the vivid images running through her head.

"Oi, Naruto-baka, stop making a scene" Nara Shikamaru drawled out lazily. "Why'd they go and make a loud-mouth idiot like you a ninja anyhow? "Mendoukusai…" His comment was accentuated by the constant crunching of chips, courtesy of the Akamichi Chouji, the Nara boy's burly friend.

At that moment Umino Iruka choice to make his appearance, and the class quietened down.

"Now then, I'm sure many of you are wondering why I had you gathered again a week after your graduation, instead of sending you off on missions immediately"

"No shit, Sherlock," A random genin shouted from the crowd. For his part, Iruka didn't even batt an eyelid. He wouldn't need to; he knew whom the wise-ass was going to end up with.

"The fact is that we have spent the last week going over your individual grades, and talents, and have assigned you into teams of three, to be taught by a highly skilled Jounin. Each team has been adjusted and balanced to suit the best of your abilities."

'_Three man teams? That means whoever our sensei is will have to split their time between us, or just lump us together and teach the same things to all of us'_

'_Oh, I hope I get Sasuke-kun'_

'_Tch, my team had better not hold me back. I can't afford to waste time because my team's incompetent'_

'_Come on, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun'_

'_Alright, my team's going to be kick-ass!'_

'_Sa-su-ke! Sa-su-ke'_

"Alright then, Team one will consist of…" As the teams were read out, Naruto's mind drifted towards his latest mission from Fox.

'_I gotta pick out some potential mates? But I barley even know most of the girls in my class!'_

"Team Three is…"

'There's Haruno Sakura; she's always the fastest to learn Jutsu and chakra exercises. She seems nice, but only to Sasuke-teme, the rest of the time she gets mad real easily, and she hits hard!' 

"Team Four is…"

'_As far as looks go she's all right, she's got lean legs and decent muscle-tone, she lacks stamina though. I wonder if her kits will be pink as well?'_

"Team Five is…"

"_There's Yamanaka Ino, she's aggressive, bossy, and almost as loud as I am. Her chakra control is decent, but her taijutsu is lacking. She's pretty vain, but that vanity isn't unfounded. She's probably one of the more attractive people in the class. She could probably benefit from some seduction training, if she doesn't mind that sort of thing'_

"Team Six is…"

'_Oh yeah, there's Hyuuga Hinata, she's quiet and soft-spoken, if not a little nervous. She rarely speaks up, and she tends to stutter occasionally. She's also probably one of the few girls not chasing after Sasuke…come to think of it she's helped me out a couple of times, with assignments and stuff, although she always runs away when I thank her. I guess she's bashful. It's hard to tell what she looks like under that heavy coat of hers, she's got a cute nose though, and a sweet smile. Really she's one of the kindest people I know. It'd be nice if she ended up on my team…'_

"Team 7 consists of Uzumaki Naruto…" At the sound of his name, the blonde's head instantly snapped forward.

"Haruno Sakura…" At the sound of her name, the pink-haired kunoichi slumped forward onto her desk in defeat.

'_Why me?'_

"And Uchiha Sasuke" This time the blonde slumped forward, while the ecstatic kunoichi cheered with joy. The dark-haired boy in questioned remained motionless throughout the whole process.

'_So much for that plan, I guess Sakura will be all right, but Sasuke? This is karma isn't it? Since I did all that stuff to him, he now has a shot at revenge. Why me? …Wait, Kakashi? Why does that sound familiar'_

"Alright, Sasuke-kun is mine! Love prevails!!" She cheered, taunting the crestfallen girls who didn't get the 'almighty sex-god Uchiha'

'_**Shannaro! Nothing will stand in my way!'**_

"…"

'_Tch, I got a fangirl and an idiot. Our Jounin-sensei had better be something special or else we'll be the laughing stock of the Ninja world' _The brooding teen shuddered as his mind was assaulted by the mental image of his team-mates, running around throwing ramen and love-diaries at their opponents. All the while, a fat-slob of a jounin sat back, pointing and laughing.

_'If that happens…I'm committing seppuku'_

"Your Jounin-sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Team Eight will consist of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Your Jounin-sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai"

_'Hehe, all right! We got a cute girl!'_

'_I didn't get Naruto-kun…'_

'_My kikaichu senses are tingling…I fear for the outcome of this organization'_

"Team Nine is still active from last year, so Team ten is Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akamichi Chouji"

"What? Why am I stuck with a lazy bum like you?"

"Tch, Mendoukusai-Onna."

"'_Munch-munch'"_

_'Hey, weren't all our dads teammates? Oh well, thats the way the cookie crumbles'_

"Your Jounin-sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma. Your Jounin-sensei will be here to pick you up later in the afternoon. Don't be late."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei"

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, why can't you show me Naruto's house?" A one-eyed, silver haired man asked the Hokage.

"Simple. The boy's house burnt down several years ago". The Hokage replied, nonchalantly.

"Your saying he never moved into another place?"

"Well, even if I did find another apartment for him, it would only be a matter of time until the same thing happened again. And he said he'd found a place to live anyway."

"…Are you saying the boy's been living on the streets for seven years?"

"Oh my no. He lives, according to him anyway, in an expansive coppice territory, and has an overseer who checks in on him once a month"

"I wasn't aware there was such a place in Konoha"

"Oh, there's a couple if you look around"

"Hokage-sama, you realise that it could be potentially disastrous if he is needed for a mission and no-one can find him. I beg of you to stop beating around the bush and tell me where Uzumaki Naruto lives," The silver-haired nin demanded.

"Fine, spoil an old man's fun. Follow me Kakashi"

XXXXXXXXXXX

As the students filed (fled) out of the classroom, many mumbling complaint about 'excessive and pointless footwork', a certain blonde ran up to a certain pink haired kunoichi.

"Hoi! Sakura-Chan!"

"Ugh, what is it Naruto-baka?" She replied, her foot making several attempts to keep on walking.

"Well, I figured since you and me are on the same team, we should go out, get some ramen, and get to know each other better! I bet with a little persuasion we could even drag along Sasuke-teme. Come on, It'll be fun, ne?" Unfortunately for a certain well-meaning blonde, Haruno Sakura tended to have selective hearing when her patience is tried. In this case all she heard was 'you', 'me', and 'go out'. The prospect of which did not sit well wit the freshly instated kunoichi. The solution to which lay in the palm of her hand, or rather, the knuckle.

"Urusai, Naruto-baka!"

'_**Shannaro! Get your grubby hands away from me!'**_

The pink-haired girl brought her righteous fury down upon his ignoble skull, before storming off in a huff.

"Itai! What did I do? So much for building team spirit," The blonde grumbled, rubbing his new head-wound.

'_**Don't submit! Assert your dominance! Prove your place as the alpha-male!'**_

"Actually, our jounin-sensei is the alpha-male. Stupid brain. Still, I'm sure I've heard the name 'Kakashi' somewhere before…" As the blonde walked away, he caught sight of someone sitting in a window.

"Is that…Sasuke-teme?" He squinted, trying to discern the still figure.

"Aha, it is! He isn't even paying attention! The idiot always lets his guard down during lunch." Visions of humiliation danced through the blondes mind as he evaluated the situation. He then recalled the current grudge score he held with the boy.

"The last thing I did was the thing with the clothesline…and that brought us up to…12-7 my favour, and it's been a while since the bastard made a move…I'd best not make him mad…I'll save these plans for when I get _my _revengeagainst _his _revenge. Okay, that's sounds really stupid now I say it out loud…I'd offer him some ramen, but the bastard brought his own lunch. Stingy bastard." The blonde pouted, as he tried to discern his own lunch plans.

"Iruka went off somewhere as soon as class ended…Oji-san's probably busy this time of day…maa, I don't wanna have to eat ramen on my own, it makes me feel selfish" As he pondered in though he spun around on a whim, and caught a glimpse of blue hair.

"Eh? Hey! Who's there?" He called out, slightly demanding. He caught sight of some movement and made his decision.

"Oi! Wait up-ttebayo!" He shouted, giving pursuit to the fleeing figure.

As the figure danced in and out of alleyways and crowds, Naruto found it increasingly harder to keep track of them.

'_Kuso, just _had _to hide in a crowd, didn't you?' _ Just as he was about to give up, he saw another flash of blue.

'_There!' _Moving silently, he approached the now unsuspecting figure from behind…five steps…three steps…

'_Lavender?' _startled by the sudden influx of scent he tripped and fell straight towards the figure…who deftly stepped out of the way, leaving him to fall face-first on the ground.

"Ita, itai, why does today hurt so much?"

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" I hesitant voice stammered.

"Eh? Oh, it's you Hinata-Chan! Why were you running away?" He asked, his earlier injury forgotten.

"A-a-anou…Training!" She all but shouted, desperately trying to cover up her observation (stalking).

"Eh? I guess being able to weave through crowds is a good skill to practise every now and then"

"H-Hai!" As Naruto picked himself up, he caught sight of a familiar landmark through the crowd, and remembered his purpose from earlier.

"Ne, Hinata-Chan, if you're not to busy do you wanna get some ramen? My treat-ttebayo!"

'_Is…is he asking me out? Is Naruto-kun really asking me out?'_

"I mean, that's if your not to busy, I mean, my team's off doing their own thing, and I prefer to eat with company…so…"

"I'd love to!" She exclaimed suddenly.

"…"

"I-I-I mean, I'd like that."

"Great! Come on, the stand's just over here. Have you ever eaten at Ichiraku Ramen before?" He said excitedly, grabbing her by the arm and running towards the humble shop.

"I-iie, most of my meals are prepared for me at the Hyuuga estate"

"Oh yeah, you're in one of those big clans aren't you? It must be nice to live in such a large family," He said, sitting down on a stool.

"I-It's not all that great…sometimes it seems like the clan is valued more than the people within" She said quietly, as she sat down.

"That doesn't make sense, you can't have a clan without people. Oi! Ojii-san, one Miso ramen and…ne, what do you want Hinata-Chan?"

"A-anou…I'll have t-the shrimp, please"

"One Miso for the loudmouth, and one shrimp for the pretty lady, coming right up" Ichiraku Teuchi said, gruffly.

"Hey, you shouldn't insult your best customer!" The blonde shouted defensively. Hinata just looked on and giggled.

"So, who's your friend Naruto?" Ichiraku Ayame, Teuchi's daughter asked, a dark glint in her eye.

"Ne, this is Hinata-Chan, she's a part of my graduating year"

"Oh, and just who is she to you…hmmm?" She asked, wiggling her pinkie suggestively. The Hyuuga heiress blushed furiously while Naruto waved his arms about dramatically as if to dispel the very question.

"Oi, come on, we only just met properly today. Things like that take time, dattebayo"

"Oh? So she's a 'work-in-progress?" The ramen girl asked, barley holding back her laughter. The girl in question felt her cheeks burning along with an urge to faint.

"Wah! No-no-no-no, you make me sound like one of those 'hit-men of sleaze' when you say it like that!"

"Naruto, you may be my best customer, but if I find out you've been forcing your intentions on a sweet young girl like this I won't hesitate to use your guts for ingredients!" Teuchi said, glaring menacingly.

"Like I'd ever do that! I can't even get to know someone without being called a pervert?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I've seen you sneaking off those 'icha-icha' books, Uzumaki" Naruto crumbled under the accusing glare of the old chef.

'_Ah crap, how did he find out about that? I can't tell him I was reading it for seduction tips…no matter what I say I'll look like a pervert'_

"Oi, and just how do you know about 'icha-icha' anyway-ttebayo?"

_'Yes, Safe!'_

"That's different," The old man said composing himself. "The problem at hand is that you're far too young to be reading such material. If you're curious about that sort of thing, you should have asked someone" Teuchi said, and odd grin upon his lips, Naruto's eyes widened in terror.

"Nononononononono. No! I'm not getting 'the talk' again! Never again! When I first got it I couldn't sleep straight for a week, the second time I was seeing spots for days, and the third I had an aneurism. Everybody thinks _they _can give the talk better than anyone else, and that everyone else probably missed something."

"It's important for a young man to be well educated. A little knowledge is a powerful thing"

"Yeah, well the things I've learned I guess that makes me the most powerful being in existence." He said, crossing his arms and pouting, eliciting another giggle from the girl beside him.

"Don't listen to him, Hinata-Chan. As men grow old they become more perverted. Lucky for me I guess, or else my Jutsu wouldn't be as successful-ttebayo"

"A-anou, what Jutsu" She asked, curious to know how perverseness could make a technique successful.

"Ehehe, tell you what, ask me some other time and I'll show you. Somewhere with less _hard metal implements_" he stressed, gesturing towards a nearby ladle, and leaving the Hyuuga heiress confused beyond all reason.

"Alright, ramen's up!" The chef said gruffly, placing the two steaming bowls in front of the couple.

Hinata watched in fascination when Naruto's demeanour shifted as the bowl was placed in front of him. His limbs, which had been previously tensed, relaxed and almost seemed to stretch, his exited grin shifted into a serene smile, as he licked his lips in anticipation. With a swift movement, he snatched a pair of chopsticks from the container in front of him and clasped his hands together in prayer. With a single, fluid action he opened his eyes and snapped the chopsticks apart, before diving into the noodles…and then he was normal again, slurping noisily and chewing through the carbohydrates at a rate of six knots.

The white-eyed girl blinked, trying to discern wether she really saw what she just did. When it became obvious that the blonde wasn't about to go through another saint-like transformation she sighed and began eating her own meal.

"It's good ne?" The blonde asked, between mouthfuls. Pausing to swallow she replied,

"It's…good. Very good" She admitted. Bother Naruto and Teuchi's grins grew wide.

"See, what did I tell you? Ichiraku Ramen's the best place to eat at in all of Konohagakure, Dattebayo!"

"H-Hai, I c-can see why you f-feel that way"

"So what sort of food do they serve you at the, _'gulp' _at the Hyuuga Estate?" He asked, gulping up a stray noodle strand in the process.

"A-anou, mostly fish…and rice, with v-varying sauces"

"Ah rice, can't go wrong with rice. They say money makes the world go round, but I say that was back when rice was used as currency," He said, before slurping up the last of his bowl.

"Oji-san, another!"

"Coming right up"

"So go on, what else do they serve you?"

"Anou…on special occasions we have m-matcha ice-cream, served with fresh s-strawberries"

"Eh? Don't think I've tried that. Where do you get your strawberries from?"

"…I…have a small garden which I tend to…I grow them there"

"Oh yeah…I know the one, the strawberries are really big, and juicy and…"

"…You've been on the Hyuuga estates?"

"Well…once…I kinda…sorta…snuck in late one night. But I didn't take anything, or do anything I swear! I just wanted a look around!" He pleaded desperately.

"I-it's okay, I b-believe you…a-anou…did you happen to see a f-fox there?"

"…Fox…?" He blanched, trickles of sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Hai, I think a f-fox has been s-stealing s-some of my strawberries"

"Er…really? I didn't see any fox's when I was there…"

"Sou desu ne…anou…h-how did you sneak p-past the guards?"

"Ehehe, well, I know you guys can see in the dark, and see all around you and stuff, but I noticed if you make a noise, then walk right in front of them, they're too busy looking off in the distance and through trees and stuff to bother looking three feet in front of them. That and its _really _hard to see orange in the dark. If it wasn't someone would have caught your fox by now, right? I'm…not in any trouble am I…?" He asked nervously.

"Ah! Iie, it's just if the guards couldn't spot you, who else haven't they spotted?" She said, gulping down the last of her broth.

"Hey, that's a good point, want another?" He asked gesturing to the bowl. She was about to decline when it occurred to her just how little she got fed at the Hyuuga estates. Not that they starved the girl by no means, but they did believe strongly in making a little thing go a long way, resulting in meals the size of morsels more often than not. Also, the more she ate here and now, the more time she got to spend with Naruto.

"I-I'd like another…pork this time" She said, sidling just a little bit closer to the orange clad ninja. For his part, Naruto pretended he didn't notice.

"Hey, Oji-san, one pork ramen"

"Coming right up"

"Still _'slurp' _I'd like to try your strawberries some time, I don't often eat sweet things."

"I-I-if you'd like" She stammered, blushing.

"Mostly I eat meat, fish, and the occasional vegetable you find in ramen. A…'high protein diet' you could call it, at least I think that's what it's called. Still, keeps me warm in winter."

"Mm" She said through a mouthful of noodles. Nodding slowly.

"Say Hinata-Chan…"

"Nan desu ka?"

"I was just wondering, you're jacket…"

"Nani?" She asked, clutching the heavy material subconsciously. The girl had always been sensitive about her jacket, and taking it off

"Isn't it one of those ones from the Sogekihei Armoury?" He asked pointing towards the cream-coloured jacket.

"Anou…I-it is…how could you tell?" She asked, tapping her fingers together nervously. Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"I got my jumpsuit modified into one the other week, I'm still getting used to it actually. Who'd have thought chain-mail would be so heavy?"

"A-anou…Tenshin-san said t-that it's to 'help build muscle strength, and p-prevent c-cuts and slashes'"

"Oh, so it works as both training _and _defence?"

"Hai"

"Hehe, who'd have thought we get our clothes from the same store?" He grinned, eliciting another giggle from the girl.

'_This is kinda fun…its not like in the bar where it feels like I'm being timed…its…relaxing'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're kidding"

"I'm afraid not, Kakashi-kun"

"And you say he's been living here for what? Seven years?"

"About that"

"And you think he's better off here than in civilisation"

"Yes, Naruto has adapted quite well to living off the land"

"But aren't there…dangerous animals and stuff?"

"Yes, but no more dangerous than your average genin, think of it as living in a training environment"

"And his…'circumstances' have resulted in no detrimental side effects?"

"Well…he claims to prefer his meat raw, and he tends to get a bit exited on the full moon, but nothing serious"

"And what about…'it'"

"From what I can gather, the only impact 'it' has had on him so far is a will to survive, no matter what the cost"

"Is there any chance he might…?"

"None whatsoever, he can be quite possessive of those he feels close to, but that stems from a desire to protect them…which in turn probably stems from his possessiveness but it all works out in the end"

"And you honestly think this team can pass? Even if they have the Uchiha that won't mean anything in the end."

"I'll tell you this, don't underestimate Naruto. Ever."

XXXXXXXXX

Team Seven was not impressed, their sensei was no over two hours late, all the other students, and even Iruka had already left, and patience was drawing thin. Naruto was also sporting several choice bruises across his head, one for each attempt he made at sparking a conversation with Sakura, and shiny new kunai courtesy of Sasuke. Having given up on team communications he'd settled for sitting alone in the middle row and muttering to himself. All in all, blood was about to be shed.

As the sound of footsteps echoed through the hallway, the three genin immediately tensed. Naruto's eyes closed as his hand slowly reached inside his jacket…

As Hatake Kakashi walked into the classroom, his instincts immediately warned him of danger. Wasting no time, he tore the nearby door right off its hinges and heaved it in front of him. Several thunks could be heard, followed by a particularly loud one. Kakashi didn't blink at the extra large blade that had imbedded through the door, and stopped millimetres away from putting his other eye out. He let the door hit the ground with a crash and eyed his team.

"So then, does anyone care to explain why you felt it necessary to force this poor, hapless door," He gestured towards the battered wood, "To lay down it's life in order to protect me from," He paused and glanced at the projectiles embedded in the former construct. "13 shuriken, 5 kunai, and…a _fuuma shuriken?_" He demanded. Adding extra emphasis to the extra large hunk of steal that had almost blinded him.

"I, you, that is, Naruto…" Sakura stammered, gesturing towards the blonde frantically. Kakashi turned to the blonde who still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Naruto?" The silver haired Nin asked.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei, you were unnaturally light, so team seven, under my initiative, assumed that the worst had happened, and that you had been killed by rogue ninja, who were planning on taking your form and killing all the genin graduates in an attempt to weaken Konoha for a future attack. When you entered, I launched exactly nine shuriken at the target, then Uchiha Sasuke launched five kunai, then Haruno Sakura launched four shuriken, and I then launched a single fuuma shuriken. We did not, however, anticipate you using the door as a shield. If we had then the door would have been laced with explosive notes, as would the kunai." As he finished his explanation, Naruto opened his eyes in order to glare at his new sensei, however, the moment he caught sight of him, he promptly fainted. Eyes wide, and a slight blush on his cheeks.

Kakashi blinked.

"Well, my first impression of you guys is…actually I'm pretty speechless. Meet me on the roof in five minutes, and wake up captain sharp and pointy" The one-eyed Nin said before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"I…I can't believe I just did that. M-my hand just moved on it's own, I swear! Now he'll think I'm some sort of violent troublemaker, I'm doomed!" Sakura wailed, as Sasuke leaned over and punched the downed Uzumaki in the jaw.

"_**Shannaro! He deserved it, it was awesome, and what sort of a team leader is late to their first meeting anyway?" **_

"Come on, just one more glass…oh you, teehee" Naruto giggled inanely, before sitting upright and looking around the room frantically.

"Uzumaki, whatever you do, do _not_tell me what you where dreaming about, _ever!_"

"Ugh, whatever, you don't wanna know anyway. Where'd Riddler go?"

"Riddler?"

"The guy with silver hair? Oh blessed Inari Daimyojin, he's our Jounin sensei? Oh I hope he doesn't find out…wait! I can use this! If I take the initiative it doesn't matter what was said or done, he's the one getting blackmailed! This can work!" The blonde said, pounding his fist into his palm for emphasis, only for another fist to pound into his head.

"Itai, why do people keep hitting me?"

"You keep saying weird things and talking to yourself, they're probably just trying to take out a crazy person"

"And why, Sasuke? Would _you _want to take out _me_?" Naruto flared. Sasuke just ignored the double entendre and started walking towards the door, snapping his fingers in front of Sakura and waking her up from her panic attack.

"Us. Roof. Now."

XXXXXXXXX

"Alright then, now that we're all together and unarmed" Kakashi said, making a point of glaring at a certain blonde who had somehow hidden the fuuma shuriken back down his jacket.

"Why don't we tell each other about yourselves. Your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, whatever"

"Anou…sensei? Why don't you start?"

"Hmm? Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no intention of telling likes or dislikes, dreams for the future?? Well I have lots of hobbies," He said, smiling

"Picking up cute girls you mean?" Naruto said, before quickly clamping his hand over his mouth.

"Hmm? Well let's start with you pinky"

"Me? Well, my name is Haruno Sakura, my likes _'blush', _I dislike Ino-bunta and Naruto-baka, dreams for the future…_'blush'_"

"This is Sakura, she likes perving on hot bishi-dattebayo" Naruto translated, only to receive another belt to the head.

"Well, since your so talkative, how about you Blondie"

"Alright! My name is Uzumaki Naruto; I like ramen, hunting, and Inari Daimyojin. I dislike unnecessary cruelty, pointless killing, and people who can't take a joke. Most of my hobbies are probably illegal, and my dream for the future is to surpass the Yondaime Hokage and prove my worth"

'_Naruto-baka! talking himself up'_

'_Whoa, this kid's god issues'_

"Alright, and what about you little miss sunshine?"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have many dislikes but I don't really like anything, my hobbies are training, dream for the future? Well, it's more of an ambition. To revive my clan, and to kill a certain man"

'_I hope he doesn't mean me' _Naruto thought, squeamishly.

'_Great, I got a fangirl, a feral, and a kid whose life goal is to commit fratricide…fantastic…'_

"Okay then, your all unique individuals which is good, but enough of that. We will start your duties tomorrow"

"Alright! Duties! Duties…what kind of duties?"

"First, a little something with just the four of us."

"What? What?"

"Survival training"

"Survival training?"

"Why is our duty survival training?"

"…"

"I'm your opponent, but this isn't normal training"

"Then what is it? What is it?"

"Heheh"

"What's so funny sensei?"

"Well, no, its just that, when I tell you guys you're going to flip"

"Flip? I don't do tricks like that…"

"Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be chosen s genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a 66 chance for failure"

"Youwaaah??"

"…no…"

"…'_gulp'_"

"Haha, told you you'd flip"

"Whaat? But then what was the point in graduating?"

"Well…that was just a test to see who had the potential to become genin."

"Why?? Why?? I worked so hard!!"

"Well, anyhow, tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring all your shinobi tools. Oh and skip breakfast, else you'll throw up"

'_I have to beat a fully-fledged jounin? Even if I was going for killing blows I doubt I could do it. No! I came this far, I have to do it!'_

"The details or on this form" Kakashi said, handing out three slips of paper. "Don't be late"

"Will we really throw up?" Sakura demanded, clawing at her scalp frantically.

'_I-if I fail, I'll be separated from Sasuke-kun'_

'_Kuso, too much kanji…something about a duck?'_

XXXXXXXXX

As team seven wander away from the roof, Naruto was stopped by his possibly-sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Naruto, I feel it would be prudent to inform you, that whisker marks aren't a common feature on most people," The silver haired Nin said, calmly.

"Ahah…really?"

"So next time you try and pick up someone from a bar, you'd best hide those distinguishing features of yours a bit better"

'_Kuso, he know, he knows, he knows, he knows it was me!'_

"H-Hai Sensei!"

"Oh and Naruto, two more things"

"Nani?"

"One, teacher-student relationships are strictly forbidden, so don't try anything"

"Come on, I picked you at random, how was I suppose to know you'd be my sensei?"

"Nonetheless, that's the kinds of things you need to think of as a ninja. And two"

"Two?"

"If you tell _anyone _what I look like beneath my mask, I will not only kill them, I will hunt you down, cut off your tongue, rip off both your arms and legs, permanently dislocate your jaw with them then beat you to death with the wet end. Are we clear?"

"eep"

"H-he's our sensei? I am so dead…so much for the blackmail plan." His hand reached up to stroke his whisker marks absentmindedly.

"Do I really leave these things on when I use Oiroke no Jutsu?" He murmured, before wandering off himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usuratonkatchi-total moron

Dobe-dead last

Itai-ow, ouch

Baka-idiot

Shannaro-no literal meaning, along similar lines as Dattebayo, but less childish

Kunoichi-female ninja

Bishi-abbreviation of Bishounen, which means 'pretty boy'

Mendoukusai- bother to do, tiresome

Kuso-shit, crap, faeces, etc

Sensei-teacher

Nani? -What?

Nan desu ka? -What is it?

Matcha ice cream-green tee flavoured ice-cream, as it is bitter is often served with something sweet

Onna-woman

Anou-err, um

Bunta-pig

A/N: So, what do you think of the thing at the beginning of the Chapter? If they catch on then I'll even go back and add them to the other chapters.

In case you didn't notice-Kakashi was the person who 'drank really quickly' and told riddles, etc that Naruto scored his 10th and final kiss from.

Tell me if I'm pushing the Hinata thing too quickly, please.

The jackets? Basically I originally wanted them to wear weights in their jacket/jumpsuit, but had a flash of inspiration. Basically, between the outer layer, and the lining, heavy chain mail has been sewn into the fabric. Each link has been individually sew on (but still linked together), and there is a layer of stuffing (whatever you want to call it, that white fluffy stuff) to minimise noise, as the clothing is still weighted you still get training out of wearing it, but since its chain mail you get better protection against bladed weapons. I included it for several reasons, I wasn't going to mention it until later but felt that would be too forced. As it is, I think it feels like a danoz direct add, but I can't think of how to rewrite it and am not going to.

The store they got them from- Sogekihei Armoury, is owned by Sogekihei Tenshin, father of Sogekihei Tenten. Sogekihei means sniper, or sharpshooter, which I felt was appropriate for Tenten's character, and I just wanted to give her a surname beginning with So- for phonetic reasons. Tenshin means divine will, but can also mean naïveté, or a type of Buddhist monk snack cake. Expect to see more of him later.

Also, I want to rewrite the summary, but am having trouble thinking of a new one that doesn't turn people away, doesn't sound cliché, and doesn't spoil too much of the plot. The word limit is the hardest part imo.


	12. Trash

A/N: Medium-ish length. I feel this chapter could have been better but I'm not sure how…oh well.

Summary: Jinchuuriki, 'the power of human sacrifice', believed to be the only means of stopping a bijuu, at the cost of someone's life, but what if everyone was wrong? The ones who taught humans how to seal demons into humans…were the Bijuu themselves. Every living thing must die, some just differently to others. NaruxHina.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech" **_**'Demon thoughts' **_/animal 'speech'/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12

Trash

_Around the scarecrow gathers the fox, the hawk and the cherry blossom. As the three sing and dance, the scarecrow tell a warning, and a story. The fox gets acquainted with a tree…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An angry looking fox could be found pacing back and forth in the forest, before it stood about two-dozen blonde ninja, each passing the time in its own way.

/Gah, win against stronger opponent? Ideas!/ He barked, the clones just gave him a sparing glance before starting to wander off. Snarling, Mugen leapt at one of the clones, biting into his jugular until he was forcefully dispersed.

/Pay attention!/ There was a few moments scrambling as the remaining Kage Bunshin ran around, getting into a quasi-box formation.

/Ideas!/ The clones glanced at each other sheepishly, murmuring amongst themselves.

"Well, Kitsunetsuki could probably do the trick, jut get him to walk off a cliff or something" A clone offered, hesitantly.

"You idiot! If we use any of our Kitsunepou it'll give us away! What a fantastic idea, first mission together 'Hey guys, guess what? I'm a demon'. Need a hand sharpening the pitchforks pal?" The Naruto next to him scolded, memories of the attack seven years earlier still fresh in his mind.

"Okay, so no Kitsunepou, not even a little one?"

/Iie, Jounin probably detect even faint demonic presence/

"Damn, well…all we have left is Henge no Jutsu,"

"Katachi Koutai no Jutsu, which is sooo much better," The other Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Bunshin no Jutsu and Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,"

"Kawamiri, which we suck at"

"Stupid log…"

"Oh, and Oiroke no Jutsu"

/Iie, opponent has seen Oiroke, will have minimal effect/

"Well…that's just about all the techniques we know, what about Kakashi-sensei? What do we know about him?"

/Alert hunter/

"He always covers one of his eyes…so he has a big blind-spot"

"That should help…he's tall"

"Thankyou doctor science, anything else we didn't know?"

"He's _really _hot under that mask" A Naruto said dreamily. This was met with another chorus of agreement.

/Won't help us win/

"Yeah yeah…do you think we could pull his mask down at some point?"

"What good would that do?"

"No good, I just figured Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme might have wanted to see something nice before they died"

/He won't kill us/ Mugen said, rolling his eyes.

"He's young, and fit. So we probably won't be able to just wear him out"

"Argh, lets face it, we know next to nothing about the guy"

"We're meant to be there in about an hour, I suppose we should get ready"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto walked onto the training ground, he was mildly surprised to see his pink-haired teammate already there.

"Hoi! Sakura-chan! You're here early-ttebayo" He grinned, waving energetically as he walked over.

"Oh, its just you Naruto. Have you seen Sasuke-kun?" She asked, glancing around for her 'knight in shining armour'.

"Eh? Teme's probably still putting on his makeup. I hear he's switched to a new hand cream, have you noticed" The blonde genin replied, a little bit too sincerely.

"Ugh, that's what I get for trying to talk to the village idiot" She groaned, slapping her forehead with her palm for emphasis.

"Tch, Naruto stop imposing your twisted sense of reality on everyone else" Sasuke said, walking onto the grounds slowly.

"Well speak of the devil, hey Sasuke-teme, I hear they're having a sale on silk-laced panties if your interested. Half off-ttebayo!" Naruto said, laughing, ducking only just in time to avoid an airborne kunai.

"Urusai, dobe"

"Aww, you're no fun," The blonde pouted, before wandering over to the three logs nearby.

"So, any sign of Sensei?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kakashi walked onto the training grounds he was greeted by a slightly odd sight; Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke were standing exactly ten metres away from each other, and every twelve point three seconds, exactly, they would both simultaneously move five steps to the left; with the Uchiha fleeing and the Haruno chasing. In the meantime, his other student had a very large stick; and was tracing an ornate and rather complicated spiral design that spanned almost half the ground; a look of utmost concentration adorned his face. Feeling the need to be the 'ever sensitive teacher', Kakashi promptly Shunshin'd right into the centre of it, kicking up a small dust storm in the process.

"You…you…!" He offered a smile to the hyperventilating blonde; ignoring the accusations of lateness spouting from his female student.

"Sorry I'm late, I saw a black cat on the way here and was forced to go around the long way to avoid it"

"Liar!"

"You…fool! You blew it up!! Damn you!! Damn it all to hell!!!" By this point the blonde was on his knees, bellowing his anguish to the heavens, and beating the ground with his fists.

'_Maybe I went to far…?'_

"Naruto, calm down and get over here" The silver-haired jounin ordered. The upset blonde complied, grumbling under his breath and kicking the dirt as he walked.

"No then, this timer," He said, placing a plain white clockwork timer atop a rock. "Is set to go off at noon. You three have that long to retrieve a bell each" He explained, pulling out a pair of silver bells and jingling them together. They went 'clink'

"But Sensei, there's only two bells, doesn't that mean one of us will miss out?" Sakura asked, desperately hoping the situation wasn't as complicated as it seemed to be.

"Quite right. When the timer goes off, the person who didn't get a bell will be tied to one of those posts over there as punishment" The jounin explained, gesturing over to the trio of stumps lining the edge of the grounds, before affixing the bells to his waist.

"Eh? That doesn't sound so bad"

"What's more, I have brought lunch for three people; myself, and the two who pass. The loser has to sit and watch us eat lunch in front of them"

"Hey, that's just cruel!"

"Finally, the person who doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy for another year." The silver haired nin watched gleefully as various expressions of nervousness passed over his students faces.

'_Ah, I'd forgotten how much fun this was. I can't wait to give them the final punch line'_

"Come at be with intent to kill, otherwise, you'll get slaughtered. Any questions?" He asked. When no one said anything, he grinned and spun around, his fist crashing into a certain blonde genin's face.

"Trying to sneak in through my blindspot? Not bad, but I didn't say go yet" He said, smiling as the orange-clad ninja crashed into the ground. As he turned around the Naruto next to his teammates dissipated into a puff of smoke.

'_Bunshin no Jutsu? But I saw him holding that stick, and I haven't taken my eyes off any of them'_

"Okay then, go!"

He felt mildly amused as the three-genin hopeful's disappeared into the trees.

'Well, it seems they've grasped the concept of not being seen' He thought bemusedly as he glanced around idly. 

'_I can barley sense Sakura, Sasuke's significantly easier and Naruto…I can sense him, but he's moving in such a way that its hard to pin-point his location…I see he's done this before'_

Just as Kakashi was about to go looking for them, he felt all too unique signature of his blonde student approaching him from behind.

'_Not bad, a lesser opponent would be caught off guard…but'_ He ducked, just in time to avoid a cross kick to his back.

"Ninja fighting lesson #1, Taijutsu. Let me teach you about it" He said, while reaching into his pouch, Naruto leapt back and dropped into a half-crouch as he watched his opponent warily.

'_A weapon? No its…'_

Kakashi gave him a menacing look as he pulled out his copy of Ichi-Icha paradise, opened to a dog-eared page about halfway through.

"Is that…the limited edition editor cut version of Icha-icha paradise?" Naruto exclaimed, a fire in his eyes.

"Hmm? I thought you had to be a bit older to buy these" The jounin replied, coolly.

"Ehehe, what? They teach us Henge no Justu, and don't expect us to use it? Still! I thought only Ojii-san had a copy of that!"

"Well, Hokage-sama had finished reading it, and he agreed to let me borrow it. What a generous Kage we have"

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei" The blonde asked suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"Can have a bell?"

"Let me think about that for a minute…. hmmm no" He replied flatly.

"Well…can they?" Naruto asked, pointing behind the elder nin.

'_Does he really think I'm going to fall for a trick like that?' _Kakashi deadpanned, only to feel the telltale breeze of movement coming from behind him.

'What? But Sakura and Sasuke are both still in the trees over there' He thought frantically as he darted to the side, a pair of hands narrowly missing the musical instruments on his waist. He was left no time to ponder, as he suddenly found himself being assaulted from all sides. 

'_Ah, I see, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. I see the rumours of Mizuki's defeat were true after all. Only one thing for it I guess' _Grabbing two Naruto by the wrists he spun around, and sent them flying into the remaining two blondes. Three poofs later, Naruto groaned as he picked himself up out of the ground.

"Ow…are? Where'd he go?" He glanced around trying to discern the location of his sensei, only to hear a menacing voice from behind him.

XXXXXXXX

'That's…the tora seal! Sensei's going to use a fire jutsu? He'll kill him!' 

XXXXXXXXXX

"Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu Ougi: Sennen Goroshi!!!" One particularly violent ass-poke later, Naruto found himself flying through the air.

'Gah, that technique…so powerful' 

There was an audible splash as Naruto crashed into a nearby river, followed by a muffled gurgling.

XXXXXXXXX

'By the Kami…our sensei's…some kind of freak!' 'I…am surrounded by total morons' 

XXXXXXXX

"Ah, best gambling debt I ever cashed in…I wonder were my…oh" The Jounin was interrupted as a barrage of kunai and shuriken embedded themselves in his skull.

'Did I…'

"'_Poof'_"

One log later, Sasuke found himself stuck with his position compromised.

"Kuso, kawamiri no jutsu, He left himself open. Where is he? I can't believe I fell for a trap like that!" The dark-haired youth grumbled, before darting off into the undergrowth.

XXXXXX

As Sakura darted through the branches, she suddenly found herself less than a metre away from their target.

'Sensei? He hasn't noticed me yet! Now's my chance' 

"Oh Sakura…" A whimsical voice from behind her called out. She turned around, to find herself face to face with the wayward jounin. Her eyes took on a glazed expression as leaves swirled around her, chakra burrowing its way into her brain.

"Ninja fighting lesson #2, Genjutsu."

"_Huh? What is this?" She said out loud, one minute she'd been staring Kakashi in the eye, the next he'd vanished and everything had changed._

"_S-Sa-kura"_

_'That sounds like'_

"_Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed, only to shirk back in horror at the sight before her._

"_Sakura…help…me" Sasuke begged, a multitude of weapons embedded into his flesh, marring his beautiful features, one of his feet twisting off at an odd angle, one of his eyes bloody and unseeing._

"_S-Sasuke? He did this to you?" She asked, her voice wavering._

"_**Who dared hurt my Sasuke!??" **_Inner Sakura bellowed.

The world around her shattered, and she found herself panting on the ground.

"I-it was just a genjutsu…just a genjutsu" She rubbed her throbbing temple before crawling to her feet.

"T-this is bad…I need to find the others!" She exclaimed, running out back towards the clearing.

XXXXXX

'Oh, she was able to break out of a genjutsu of that level? Perhaps she has potential after all…' XXXXXXX 

"Oh, there you are Sasuke" Kakashi said, leaning nonchalantly against a tree, reading his book.

"It seems a sneak attack on you is doomed for failure" The dark haired youth said, cynically.

"Hmm?"

"But then, I'm not like the other two" He said, confidently.

"Say that after you get the bell"

"Reclaimed as the most powerful clan in all of Konoha, the Uchiha. This should be interesting"

Sasuke simply smirked, before launching a barrage of shuriken at his teacher.

"You should know by now that such head on attacks are pointless," The silver haired nin reprimanded, as he deftly jumped out of the way. He only just noticed the rope the moment it was cut.

"A trap?"

He leapt up onto a tree branch, narrowly avoiding the hail of knives hidden in the bushes.

"Not bad, but-" He was interrupted as he was forced to block a sharp kick to his mid-section. Leaving no time to second-guess, Sasuke immediately broke out into a barrage of kicks, and strikes. Each one blocked in turn. Spotting an opening, his hand darted out, brushing past the bells softly as they rose with Kakashi's momentum.

'Kuso, so close!' 

XXXXXXXX

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura called out, wandering about the logs.

"Ohaiyo, Sakura-chan" Naruto said happily, as he squeezed the water out from his clothes.

"Naruto! This is no time to be doing laundry!"

"Ah, Ah, don't worry. Ne, Sakura-chan, you don't know any Ninjutsu besides what they teach at the academy do you?" He asked, hopeful for some secret attack he didn't know about.

"Iie, all the Jutsu scrolls are restricted to non-ninja. The only ones who would know any extra techniques would be the ones from clans. Why?"

"I'm working on a plan…you can do kawamiri good, though, right?"

"Yeah, what makes you think this plan of yours is going to work?"

"Coz I still have one ace in the hole, and that is the key to our victory!" He said, assuredly.

"Wait our?"

"Yeah, but we need Sasuke-teme as well, knowing him we've only got a few minutes until he blows it, follow me!"

XXXXXXXXX

"Well, I'll admit you're certainly different from the other two" Kakashi said, as Sasuke knelt, panting on the ground.

'_Kuso!! I only have one chance, if I do this technique I might be able to knock him out, but I'll be out of chakra. If it fails, then I fail…if only I had a contingency plan' _The Uchiha rose, slowly to his feet, he was just about to move his hands when…

"Oi! Sasuke! The cavalry has arrived!" Naruto shouted, as he leapt down from the trees.

"Naruto, you fool! Get out of my way!"

"Eh? Well, if you insist, hey, why don't you try that thing you used to do by the lake?"

"You idiot, that's what I was going to do!"

"Well, good luck, Sasuke-teme" Naruto waved, before disappearing into the trees.

'Tch, dobe, what was the point of that?' 

'_Technique by the lake? I wonder…'_

"Bah!, Mi, Tora, Saru, I, Uma, Tora, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" As he finished the seals for the technique, the Uchiha inhaled deeply, causing his chest to swell up.

'What? A genin shouldn't have enough chakra to do perform a jutsu like that!' 

A colossal fireball scorched the ground as Sasuke launched his technique. As the smoke cleared, he glanced around, trying to locate his Sensei.

'Where is he? Left? To the side? Above?' 

"Down here Sasuke" The youth flinched as he felt a hand clasping around his ankle, only to stagger as he was pulled under.

"Doton: Shinjuu Zanshuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke scowled at his sensei's feet as he struggled to move.

"Ninja fighting lesson #3…well your already heads above the rest in that department. But hey, they say the exposed nail should be hammered in so…" As Kakashi turned to walk away, he suddenly sensed innumerable chakra signatures all around him.

"Could this be…" His eyes widened in surprise as a whole horde of Naruto came flying out for the trees.

'Naruto??' 

The Jounin swerved, dodging and attacking the countless blondes, but for every one he dispersed, two more took its place.

'_tch, I guess I'll need to finish this quickly' _He clasped his hands together in a handseal, only to feel a sudden weight on his back.

"What?"

"Hehehe, hey Kakashi-sensei" As he struggled to throw off the genin on his back, more Naruto's leapt on him, restraining his arms and legs, and preventing all movement.

"Alright, Katachi Koutai no Jutsu!!" There was a poof, and suddenly Kakashi found himself restrained by colossal iron chains, that seemed to actually be rooted into the ground.

"Well this is an odd technique" He commented, ignoring the jabbing metal in his spine. "But…" There was a poof and suddenly it was Sasuke trapped in the chains.

"Dobe, let go of me!!" The Uchiha shouted indignantly. Just as Naruto dispersed the technique, the buzzer on the timer went off.

"Well, well, well, I must say, you put up a good fight. But it seems none of you got a bell in the end."

"That's not true, sensei," Naruto said, pointing to one of his clones. The clone grinned, and poofed back into Sakura who was holding a bell in her hand proudly.

"You were so trying to break free, you didn't notice me switch with one of the clones, grab a bell, then switch back.

"What about the other bell?"

"You shouldn't leave these things lying around you know, sensei" Sasuke smirked, holding up a bell as well. "You'd never guess what you find at the bottom of a hole," He said, gesturing towards the pit that he'd been buried in.

'I see…so back then it must have came loose…I got careless' 

"Well, I must say I'm impressed. And, as promised, Naruto! On the stump!"

"Aww!"

XXXXXXX

"Man, you guys look hungry" Kakashi commented off-handedly.

'Baka-sensei…making me skip breakfast' 

"So, does anyone care to tell me the reason that you guys passed?'

"Er, what do you mean Sensei?"

"What was the decisive factor in your retrieval of the bells?"

"Well…I caught you off guard when you where still thinking about Sasuke…then Sakura-chan snuck in while you where worrying about me…" Naruto offered, trying not to eye the box lunches.

"Exactly! Teamwork! The three of you working together were able to steal these bells out from under my clutches, a ninja many years your superior."

"But…how can you say the test is about teamwork when there's only two bells? Even though we worked together, Naruto still failed! Where's the teamwork in that?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Exactly! The test is designed to make you fight amongst yourselves. The purpose is to see wether you can forget about your own interests for the sake of your team, and for the mission."

"But-"

"There is a reason we work in groups of three. Sure, individual ability is of utmost importance to a ninja, but it is through teamwork that you accomplish what you would be unable to do on your own. Individual play that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger, even risking your lives. Tell me Sakura, when faced with the choice of who lives or who dies, would you save Sasuke or Naruto?"

"I…well…that is…"

"You see, you can not value any one teammate over the others. You see this stone" He said, walking over to a modest rock carving, jutting out from the ground.

"On this stone is carved the names of Ninja who are recognised as heroes of the village, but"

"But…?"

"The reason they are called 'heroes' is because they died while on duty. Sacrificed their lives for the mission, the village, and their comrades." The one-eyed jounin said, solemnly.

"This is a memorial. My best friend's name is also carved here. One amongst many."

'_That stone…just how many of those deaths occurred…the day I was born? How many sins mark my passage into the world?' _The blonde genin glanced down in shame, all thoughts of food long forgotten.

"Tell me Naruto, it was your plan after all, who do you think should be sent back to the academy? Who do you feel the team could do without?" The jounin asked, eliciting a gasp from his team.

"You want me to choose?"

"I am the rules here, what I say goes! Now, choose the person to be sent back!" The jounin demanded harshly.

'_He's going to choose me, isn't he? I did the least, I don't know any powerful jutsu…how could he not choose me?'_

'_My fate lies in the hands of the dobe? He hates me, he enjoys seeing me suffer, how could he not choose me?'_

'_All that talk about the good of the team? Heroes of Konoha? What crap!'_

"Hatake Kakashi…"

"Hmm?"

"I believe…"

"Hmm?"

"That the person who should be sent back to the academy…"

"Hmm?"

"Is you!" A shocked gasp erupted from the throats of all present, had Naruto actually just demanded that their Jounin Sensei be sent back to the academy?.

"Oh? Care to explain?"

"Sasuke's a jackass, but he's still the strongest genin in our year, Sakura's really smart, and she knows lots of stuff most people wouldn't even guess about. If I sent back either of them then the team would suffer as a whole, and that would just be pointless. Know, I know I'm not someone worth making sacrifices over, but I also know that, if I sacrifice myself now, they would be much worse off than if I was there to watch their backs in future. Then we have you; you come out of no-where, wave your rank around, and expect us to jump? We don't know a thing about you except that you read porn every chance you get, and that's not very inspirational in a leader. So you can piss off, and we'll be fine on our own!" The blonde was panting by the end of his little tirade, his arms slumped with exhaustion but he never broke eye contact with the smiling jounin.

"Well…if that's the way you feel then I guess I'll just have to…PASS YOU!!" The jounin exclaimed suddenly.

"WHAAT!!??"

"Not quite the answer I was expecting, but I think you get the idea. You see, if there's one thing I can't stand its unconditional obedience. All the others would just do whatever I told them, straight to the letter. Pfft, morons the lot of them"

"But what's so bad about obedience?" Sakura asked

"It is a Ninja's job to see beneath the underneath, those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash. But you know what? Those who abandon their comrades are less than trash"

"You mean…?"

"Today's training is over. You all officially pass! Team Seven will begin active duty as of tomorrow."

"ALRIGHT!! I'm a ninja, I'm a ninja, it's your birthday" The hyperactive blonde cheered, dancing in his restraints.

"Lets go!" Kakashi said, leading his squad away.

"Hell yeah!" Sakura agreed, following him.

Naruto scowled as his team wandered off.

"How did I know this was going to happen? IN THE NAME OF INARI-DAIMYOJIN, GET BACK HERE AND UNTIE ME!! HEY!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitsunetsuki- spirit possession. a more lateral translation would be haunting

Kitsunepou- fox arts

Tora-tiger--------

Mi-snake ---------

Saru-monkey-----five of the twelve hand seals

I-boar----------

Uma-horse------

Goukakyuu no Jutsu-art of the grand fireball

A/N: Not too bad in my opinion, quasi canon, but I made changes where I saw necessary. I'm really having trouble working out how to reveal Naruto's Kitsune abilities in such a way that they were there all along, he simply didn't have a need to use them, as opposed to what I'm afraid of where it looks like he suddenly got a whole heap of powers out of no-where. I suppose a large part is that most of the abilities aren't the kind of thing I can show him practising, oh well.

One significant thing I intent to implement in this fic is that pre-skip Sakura will not suck! And Kakashi will not be a negligent teacher, or rather, he will teach them stuff.


	13. Twix Then and Now

A/N: Short chapter today, but I'll try to update soon to make up for it.

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process.

Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they[NaruxHina

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 13

Twix Then and Now

_Restless, the fox goes to play with the old flame. When the old flame is elsewhere, the fox follows and listens in._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was still scowling as he walked away from the training grounds, every few steps a rock was met with his unshakable ire, and a three-foot punt.

"Stupid team, leaving me on the post, all that talk of teamwork, why I oughta…" He continued mumbling to himself, as he shook his fist at the heavens, offending several minor deities. In a few days time, he would learn that; at that exact moment, a family of rabid hamsters had broken lose and chosen to devour his favourite cache of food.

"Great, now what am I supposed to do?" He wondered out-loud. "I had a really big breakfast, so I'm not really that hungry, its only about…one in the afternoon?" He guessed, haphazardly, squinting at the sun in an effort to discern the time.

"Well, at least now I know how to untie myself from ropes, I'm sure that will come in handy" He mused, both hands resting behind his head as he walked.

"Ah, screw it, let's go see Ojii-san, and then; training! Dattebayo!" With an exited shout, he sped off down the path, and straight for the Hokage's office.

As Naruto reached the tall, cylindrical building, he was dismayed to see that a small crowd had gathered around the base, forming a line that lead all the way inside.

"Ooow…. must be some announcement thing being made or something" He pouted, disappointed at being cut off from the man he saw as a grandfather. Dejected, he sat on a bench, across from the building, ignoring the glares, and underhanded comments as the gears in his head clicked away. Suddenly, and without warning, he leapt u of the bench and dashed into a nearby alley, a gleam of determination in his eye.

'_It's decided, I want to find out what's going on in there!'_ Several moments later, there was a muffled 'poof', and a red blur shot out from beneath a garbage can.

'Okay, people from entrance, probably all the way to Kohonoo-san, will be hard to remain unseen' Mugen thought to himself, crouching behind a tree. Spying a bird sitting in a tree, a cheeky grin spread across the young fox's face. 

/FLEE!/ A sharp, succinct bark issued from the fox's throat, startling the bird and causing it to take flight, quickly followed by its neighbouring brethren who either also heard the warning, or else wanted to join the party.

As the people turned to look at the rising birds, with a few poetic comments being made, no one noticed the streak of red as a certain fox darted through the doors. Once inside, Mugen quickly darted into a nearby dark corner, his presence concealed by the dim lighting.

'_This isn't like last time, If I get caught I can't just take out all the guards, 100 concentration' _His tail quivered with excitement as observed the room through slitted eyes. His ears twitched occasionally as his sensitive ears picked up on all sound around him; footsteps, coffee cups, voices, he could even hear a small family of mice chattering away in a rotting segment of the wall. His nose twitched every few seconds, renewing the flow of olfactory information constantly. When it came to scent, foxes missed nothing, being some fifty times greater than a human's, Mugen could quite easily distinguish not only every person in his vicinity, but also what they had for breakfast, their choice in toothpaste, even what brand of coffee they'd spilt on their undershirt the night before. Coupled with the sensitive whiskers that adorned his face, and wrists, capable of detecting even a negligible breeze, Mugen more or less knew everything that was going on around him, save the peoples very thoughts, but _that _was easily discerned through observation anyway.

The very second no-one was looking his way, Mugen darted from his corner into a nearby vacant storage closet, concealing himself behind a pile of boxes.

'_Phase one, complete. Now initiating phase two' _There was a 'poof', and Naruto emerged from behind a box, gently nudging the door shut as he did so. Without wasting a second, he quickly assembled a makeshift stepladder from the wooden crates, and crawled into an overhead air vent, being careful to shut the hatch behind him.

True, if it was night, then it would be a simple matter of turning invisible, then walking through the walls. Unfortunately for him, it was the middle of the day, and without the power of the moon, the majority of his kitsune abilities where rendered moot. Those that he could use where better suited for distraction rather than Infiltration meaning he had to do things the hard way.

Resisting the urge to hum a catchy tune (The downfall of many a would-be spy), Naruto diligently made his way through the cramped crawlspace. Grateful, for once, for how underprivileged he was in the height department.

Several minutes' worth of physics defying acrobatic feats later, Mugen found himself overlooking the Hokage's office, his sensitive ears pricked to detect the conversations therein. A small crowd of about a dozen or so ninja stood assembled, each one taking turns talking.

"Now then, Kurenai-san, how would you say your team did?" The unmistakable voice of the Sandaime Hokage asked.

"Inuzuka Kiba, although brash and arrogant, possesses good taijutsu skills, and has a good nose on him. Aburame Shino, although somewhat anti-social, appears has a strong connection with his hive, and is a capable and levelheaded thinker. Hyuuga Hinata, despite some moderate character flaws, has a keen eye for detail, and is capable of performing Jyuuken to a proficient degree. I believe they will make a successful tracker team, and recommend them for passing" The speaker was a moderately young, dark-haired woman, who spoke with confidence, and just a hint of self-assurance.

'_All right! Go Hinata-chan!" _Mugen silently cheered for his demure friend. 'And good luck with Inu-teme!'

"I see, and now Asuma-kun, if you will" Snorting slightly at the '-kun' a gruff looking man who bared a slight resemblance to the Sandaime stepped forward. He had a dark goatee, not unlike the Sandaime's own, and had a cigarette sticking lazily out of the side of his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, lets see, the girl, Ino was it? She's got a set of lungs on her that would put a mortally wounded buffalo to shame, good sprinter though. The fa…er Akamichi Chouji," He said, glancing nervously at an Akimichi standing behind him intimidating. "He's…pretty dangerous if you get him riled, or otherwise motivated. The other one…Shika-something or other, well he…'endeavours to minimise energy expenditure unless drastic measures are called for' is what he said…that pretty much sums him up. Considering that they'll be learning their various family techniques they'll be a pretty decent capture and detainment team. Sure, pass them" The man said, before stepping back. The Sandaime frowned at his son's negligent attitude but dismissed it for the time being.

'Hey…the Idiot Trio passed, who'd a thunk it?' Mugen smirked to himself. Clearing his throat, the aged Hokage stepped forward. 

"Well then, since that's everyone"

"Maa, Maa, did you start without me?" A new voice spoke, his voice cheery and unassuming.

"Kakashi-kun, I assumed from you're absence that you'd failed yet another team of hopefuls. Are you here to confirm that, or did you get lost on the way to somewhere drastically more urgent?" The Sandaime asked, earning a small laugh from the mini-crowd.

"Good one, as a matter of fact I came to inform you that my team passed" More laughter, this time louder could be heard.

'Eh? Why are they laughing?' 

"I'm serious" An awkward silence followed the statement, quickly followed by hushed murmurs.

_"__But wasn't _that kid _on his team?'_

_"__Surely it was the Uchiha who caused them to pass"_

_"__Of course, as though the Uchiha could possibly fail"_

_"__Look on the bright side, maybe _it_ will get killed on a mission"_

_'Okay, that I can deal with, but do they really say stuff like that about Sasuke? No wonder he hates his fan girls so much, it's like these guys expect him to steal the moon or something. He can't! It's my moon!'_ It is unfortunate how easily Naruto can get sidetracked when he's having fun.

"So you're team passed the test then?"

"With flying colours," The one-eyed nin smiled.

"Care to explain?"

"Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke each got a bell, Naruto was tied to the post" A general sound of confusion arose while the Sandaime just nodded sagely.

"I see, very well then. Team 7, Team 8, and Team 10 are hereby instated for duty. You are all dismissed"

As the various jounin filed out, the Hokage motioned for Kakashi to stay where he is.

"Was there something else, Hokage-sama?"

"Well, I was hoping you might give me a slightly more in-depth analysis of the first team to ever pass your test, now that everyone else has gone"

"Oh? Well who am I to deny the Hokage, eh?"

"Just get a move on, Kakashi-kun"

"Well, Sakura seems more or less fixated on the Uchiha, although she did express some concern of Naruto's wellbeing, it was overshadowed by self-preservation. Still, she has good chakra control, and appears to have a knack for genjutsu which I intend to look into"

"Hmm?"

"Sasuke…well he's an Uchiha through and through, same pride, same superior attitude, its almost like the whole clan's trying to live through him"

"Unfortunately, the villagers seem to think he has a responsibility to actually _be _the Uchiha clan in its entirety, I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to turn him into a one-man police squad the moment he makes chuunin"

"Still, he has quite an aptitude for Katon Jutsu, he was able to use a high C-rank jutsu without much problem, that's for sure. His Taijutsu is exceptional for his age, considering how much of it must be self-taught. Although he shows blatant disregard for his team-mates, which I intent to reprimand"

"I see, and Naruto?"

"Well, his taijutsu, as much of it as I could see…was odd, I'm sure had I been hit more than I was, perhaps his aim would have become apparent, but the way it is it seemed to be refined towards an unknown goal."

'I see, so he didn't use his claws then…' 

"He displayed…almost frivolous use of Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, I will have to measure his chakra capacity some time in future, he's already displayed a high level of stamina, but I've no idea just how high. Also, going by both his performance and what I know of his…_extra-curricular activities_, I'd have to say that the boy has a mastery of stealth, infiltration and persuasion not seen in this village for years" The way the one-eyed jounin said that made the Hokage's eyebrow rise.

"By '_activities'_ you mean?"

"About a week ago, utilising a highly advanced 'henge', Uzumaki Naruto did what no man, woman, child or beast has done since I was old enough to walk and _successfully removed my mask!_" The way the jounin said it caused shivers to run down the Hokage's spine.

"I…see"

"He has also exhibited detailed knowledge of things…no _child _should know, about the _facts of life_"

"So, the boy is merely showing a healthy interest in the finer things in life"

"I'm a little concerned he may…abuse his capabilities"

"In what way?"

"Chapter 17, paragraph 8" The Hokage's eyes widened in horror.

"You don't think-?"

"It's a very distinctive possibility"

"Are you-?"

"It's too early to say at this stage, but there's always a distinct possibility. After all, it worked for Zeus"

"But what would inserting a live hamster…" This time it was Kakashi's eye that widened in horror.

"Book 1, Hokage-sama, book 1!" He exclaimed frantically, waving his arms in the air.

"Oh I see…in that case there's nothing to worry about, I can assure you. Now the, ahem, the team?"

"Right, of course. I feel that, given their various capabilities, team seven would excel best at both escort missions, and infiltration missions…of _all _kinds…once they have suitably adjusted"

"That seems unusually harsh coming from you Kakashi"

"Wether or not it's the best course of action remains to be seen, I'm talking purely theoretical here, Hokage-sama"

"Very well then, I shall keep in under consideration in future" The aged ninja sighed. "That will be all, dismissed"

Kakashi offered a quick salute before vanishing in a swirl of leaves and a puff of smoke. The elderly Hokage sat down on his chair and sighed, taking a relaxed puff on his pipe in the process.

"So…Naruto-kun? Are you going to hide there all day, or do I have to declare fox season open?" The Sandaime seemingly asked the thin air. A few seconds later, Mugen came tumbling out of the air duct, covered in dust and coughing lightly, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"You realise that eavesdropping on any ninja affair is a punishable offence, don't you Naruto-kun?"

"Waah, I'm not in trouble am I? I mean, if you didn't want to draw attention you shouldn't have had such a big crowd outside, of course I was going to see what all the fuss is about. It's your fault for talking so loud! Am I in trouble?" Naruto exclaimed, the corner of his mind wondering just how long the old man hoad known of his presence.

"Then again, all I found was a confused and scared fox that had somehow gotten itself trapped in the air ducts, am I right?" The Hokage asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Ah, yeah! Yeah! There's no telling what you might find in a cooped up old place like this"

"I'm glad you understand then, I'm afraid if I find any more foxes however, I may have to call in animal control. But it won't come to that will it?"

"No! No! Not at all, ever!"

"Good" The Sandaime leaned back and took another puff on his pipe.

"You realise you'll need to tell them about yourself soon. Your team that is"

"Yeah…but…do they really need to know? I'm not exactly 'Mr. Popular' to start with, Y'know"

"They're your team-mates, the people whom you will be entrusting your life to. Don't they deserve to know?"

"Well, yeah…I guess…but I don't want to just start waving my tail around willy-nilly, I gotta break it to them gently, yeah? Just…not now…when they trust me more…or when it's no longer worth keeping it a secret. Then I'll tell them."

"Everyone deserves their privacy, but secrets between friends can lead to strife later on, remember that Naruto-kun."

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya" The blonde shrugged brashly.

"So tell me, Naruto-kun, now that you've been caught, what's your escape plan?" The Sandaime asked bemusedly.

"Ehehehe, easy." Naruto laughed, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

_'I see, so it was a Kage Bunshin all along, you're getting cleverer Naruto'_ The Sandaime chuckled, before pulling out an innocent looking orange book.

"All work and no play make's Saru a dull boy, hehehehe"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some distance away, in a forest, a blonde ninja paused as he felt new memories cramming into his head, that pause caused him to fail to deliver the finishing blow, and resulted in his getting head butted in the nose by his identical opponent.

"Ow, Snupid Bunshin"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ko-old

Honoo-flame

Kohonoo therefore, means 'old flame', he's referring to the Hokage

Saru-monkey, what the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage called the Sandaime as a genin (his name is Sarutobi)

Basically, how he refers to people as Mugen, differs from how he refers to them as Naruto.

A/N: Basically this chapter is me, establishing how much about Naruto the Sandaime is aware of, and an opportunity to show off Naruto's awesome stealth skills.

The Zeus thing was a reference to a Greek myth, in which the king of the gods takes the form a woman's husband so he can have sex with her, which is what Kakashi was afraid Naruto might try to do.

The thing about Kitsune drawing power from the moon is just something I made up, and probably doesn't exist anywhere in Japanese folklore. It's there because its in a ways relevant to other stuff later on, and to act as a limiter on what Naruto can do plot-wise


	14. Like the Sun and Moon

A/N: Heres that chapter I promised you, coming soon: The Wave Arc

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process.

Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they[NaruxHina

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 14

Like the Sun and Moon

_The scarecrow teaches the cherry blossom to think for other, the fox how to make them think and the hawk how to stop all thought. After a confrontation with the dog, the fox retreats to his sunny place, before introducing the sunny place to the twilight._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beneath the mid-day sun, three hunters silently stalked their prey.

"'Crrrrk-' this is Wild Fox, I'm in position, over" The voice was grainy, and muffled by static as it spoke out through the trees

"'Crrrrk-' this is Black Hawk, I've located the target, moving in to intercept, over"

"'Crrrrk-' Cherry Blossom here, I've cut off his escape route, over"

A pair of menacing yellow eyes glared at the trees around him, he could here his captures all around him, and it was only a matter of time until-

All of a sudden, an orange figure flew out from the undergrowth towards the target. Startled by the sudden appearance, the being turned and fled, only to find its path cut off by a looming red and pink figure. Trapped, the target immediately spun around and darted off between the two…right into the waiting arms of a third.

Holding the cat by the scruff of the neck, the last Uchiha glared into its beady little eyes with a murderous look.

"Sasuke-kun, you got him! You're so good with cats" Sakura elated, hearts in her eyes.

"Hmph, The Uchiha have a family contract with nin-cats, I know a thing or two about handling the things," He said, taking his attention away from the cat in his hands. Seeing an opening, the cat snarled and began attacking the broody boy savagely.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Wresting the brutal feline off his face, holding it away from him at arms length. The cat snarled and hissed at him, furious at having its escape attempt thwarted.

"Nononono, Sasuke you dumb bastard, you looked away, you do it like this" Naruto admonished, before walking up to the cat and glaring it in the eye. When the cat tried to swipe him he snarled back.

/Try to escape from me, or my pack…I'LL KILL YOU!/ It started as a low, rumbling growl, building up until it ended with a throat snapping bark. As the sound echoed through the woods, the cat stiffened before falling limp, its eyes rolling to the back of its head. Sakura let out a gasp.

"Naruto-baka, what did you do? You killed it! Argh, you've tarnished our perfect mission record, now what will we do?"

'_**Shannaro! Little Shit deserved to die anyway, all the crap its put us through!' **_Inner Sakura proclaimed, stirring up mental images of various modes of torture applicable to the wayward feline.

"Relax, he's not dead, he just passed out from fear, that's all." The blonde explained, offhandedly.

"Hmph, shame. Where's Kakashi-sensei gone?" Sasuke said, trying not to reach into his kunai pouch.

"Well, knowing Kakashi-sensei, he should be here right about…. now!"

The sound of crickets chirping could be heard echoing through the small patch of woods. Twelve seconds later, their silver-haired sensei walked into the clearing.

"Yo"

"You're late!" The blonde exclaimed, while his two teammates looked on in puzzlement.

"Ah, gomene, a runaway cart hit me on the way here, so I had to stop to rebuild it"

"Liar!" The accusation was met and countered by a whimsical smile.

"I you insist, I assume you caught the cat?"

"Yeah, say Kakashi-sensei? Are ninja allowed to commission missions?" Naruto asked, his eyes on the unconscious cat.

"If they can pay for it, anyone can request a mission. Of course, it requires the Hokage's approval before anyone can accept it."

"Coz I was thinking of taking out an assassination contract on a certain feline if it ever goes 'missing-neko' on us again" Naruto explained, a dark grin on his face.

"Ah, but to assassinate the cat of the Fire Daimyo's wife would be tantamount to treason, it would never get passed"

"Really? Crap"

"Well then, we should head back to the administration office, Shijimi-dono is waiting"

XXXXXXXXX

"Operation: 'cat & mouse' successful, here's you're pet Okami-sama" Kakashi said, smiling as he returned the lost pet to it's…'plump' owner.

"Ow, my poor widdle snookums, did the big bad ninja man scare you? Owowowowow" The woman, Shijimi, gushed, squeezing the hapless cat against her bosom.

'_Stupid cat deserves it'_

'_Hmph, no wonder it ran away' _as the woman turned and gave the payment to the cashier, the cat shot Naruto a pleading glance.

_'Oh, what the hell'_

/fake your death, and flee in the night/ The cat shot him a glance full of gratitude for the idea.

"Eh? Naruto do you have a cold? That's a nasty sounding cough you've got there," Sakura said, edging away in case he was infectious.

"Nah, I think the dumb cat gave me a fur-ball, 'cough cough'-ttebayo" Naruto grinned, 'coughing' into his hand,

"Indeed, will you're team be taking any more missions today, Kakashi-kun?" The aged Hokage asked.

"Nah, they got training now, we'll just take the pay for today and go" The one-eyed Nin stated, motioning towards the general direction of the training ground #7.

"Very well, here are you're receipts, cash them in over there like always" The Sandaime said, handing Kakashi a wad of paper dockets.

"Thank you Hokage-sama"

"Yeah, seeyah Ojii-san"

Quickly cashing in their paycheques, the members of Team Seven made their way down from the administrative building. Sakura shot Naruto an odd look as he deposited his entire payment into his jacket pocket, jingling slightly as the coins brushed against one another.

"Hey, Naruto"

"Nan desu ka, Sakura-Chan?" He asked, patting the pocket absentmindedly.

"Why do you insist on being made in coins anyway? Isn't it conspicuous to walk around sounding like a rattle all day?"

"Because coins are shiny, and since when did I jingle?" He replied, notably _not _jingling as he walked.

"Eh? How can you not make a noise?"

"Well, I lost my wallet a couple years ago, and never got around to buying a new one, so I found a cool replacement-ttebayo" He said, hands behind his head.

"What replacement?" She asked, her curiosity piqued. The last Uchiha made what sounded like a groan and began walking faster, trying to get out of earshot.

"Well, Y'know how you can seal stuff in scrolls and that,"

"Wait, you know fuuinjutsu?" She demanded, trying to grasp the fact that the class idiot knew a relatively advanced skill like sealing.

"Not that much, I'm working on it though, I still can't seal anything larger than a fuuma shuriken, although I think the medium I'm using helps a bit"

"Medium? What medium?"

"Well, I kept running out of paper, and ink, so I just painted the seals on my body, using my blood. I have them right inside my pocket, see?" He explained, turning out his pockets to reveal holes at the bottom. He channelled a bit of chakra to his sides, causing a pair of black crosses with swirling tips to appear on the exposed flesh, surrounded by smaller markings.

"I keep all my stuff in these things, tools, emergency rations, ink and paper, I think I got a Rubik's cube somewhere in there as well, stupid thing's rigged-ttebayo, I swear" He said, scowling at the thought of the accursed cube, if only it were round he would find it that much easier.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive" The pink-haired kunoichi admitted, honestly impressed by the feat.

"Nah, most ninja can do basic sealing by the time they're chuunin anyway, considering I've been working on it for a few years now my progress is pretty bad, d-rank sealing's the best I can manage, by now I'm supposed to be able to do at least b-rank-ttebayo" He admitted, causing the kunoichi's opinion of the blonde to drop back to what is was before.

"Hmph, I bet Sasuke-kun could master sealing in a month" She proclaimed, ignoring the muffled groan coming from the Uchiha in question, and the scowl on Naruto's face. After remembering her long-time crush, she quickly ran up to beside the dark-haired youth, ignoring his attempts at escape.

_'Great, now she thinks I'm an even bigger idiot. Stupid modesty'_

'_Hmmm? Naruto can do basic sealing? And he claims to be capable of using blood as a medium, and his own body as the conduit? Not often seen in a genin, I might have to take a look at his work sometime. As long as he doesn't get any ideas about tampering with _that_ seal' _Kakashi let out an audible hum as he read from his beloved orange book, giggling every couple of seconds.

Naruto's scowl was quickly swapped for a grin as he caught sight of a familiar face.

"Hoi! Hinata-Chan!" He exclaimed, running up to his shy friend and waving to her as she came up the stairs.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She stammered, caught off-guard by the blonde's sudden appearance.

"Eh? Naruto? What about the idiot?" Kiba said, walking up behind the girl. He smirked as he laid eyes on fox-boy.

"Oh, hey Kitsune-baka, what's wrong with you? You look like you just went swimming in a compost heap," The dog-boy laughed. Naruto glanced down, realising that he was still covered in dirt and leaves from crawling after the cat.

'_**Arrogant fool, rip his tongue off!' **_Ignoring the input of his Oni-Zenshin, Naruto matched Kiba's smirk with a grin of his own.

"Yeah, I was doing a little test, and it turns out you_ do_ smell worse than a pile of horse-shit. I'm hoping to publish my research in _Konoha Science Weekly_" As the two youths glared at each other, Hinata sweat-dropped at the rising tension in the air.

"So, Hinata, how have things been?" Naruto asked

"Ano, T-they're alright". She stammered, looking from the Naruto beside her to the Naruto staring down her canine teammate and his dog.

"Ehehe, Kage Bunshin. These guys's are awesome. Well, they are me anyway so of course they are" Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head absent-mindedly.

"I-I see…" She said, unsurely.

"Yeah, I can make hundreds of them if I need to, it's the greatest" He nodded, his mind filled with scenes of epic battles. As the information settled into Hinata's brain, she blushed furiously, her mind filled with slightly _different _scenes of equally _epic-proportions_.

"Ne, Hinata-Chan? Hello?"

"Wah! I-I mean, w-what?" She stammered, fighting to keep her blush, and her r-rated thoughts, down.

"Ne, I was just wondering if you where free this afternoon? I mean, if you weren't busy or anything if you wanted to just, hang out and stuff, Y'know" He asked, his hands trailing off to the sides as he elaborated his explanation.

'I-is he asking me out?' 

"Naruto! There you are. You shouldn't abandon your team-mates like that," Kakashi reprimanded, walking in from around the corner. "Ah, Hinata-Chan wasn't it? I suppose you're here with you're team for missions then"

"H-Hai, ano…Kurenai-sensei is just picking them up for us, S-Shino-kun got called away by his father earlier so he's meeting us here. M-Me and Kiba-kun where looking for him when we m-met up with N-Naruto-kun" She explained, motioning towards the two blondes, one of which had the Inuzuka in a headlock.

"Hmm? Well then, lets not detain you. Come on Naruto, you're team is waiting for you"

"Yeah, yeah, geez, you make it sound like I left them to die-ttebayo"

"Well, what if they were attacked while you where away, and died because the two of them weren't strong enough to hold off their opponents"

"Okay, okay, I get it. 'Don't leave your team behind'-ttebayo." The blonde grumbled as he followed after his teacher. Just as he was about to descend the stairs he quickly called over his shoulder

"Ah, Hinata-Chan, about this afternoon?"

"A-ah…Hai! A-ano…Ichiraku at four?" She replied hesitantly, trying to remember her schedule.

"Great, See yah there, OI ME! Time to go-ttebayo!" He shouted at the clone, which was currently being held in a submission move by the dog-nin. An abrupt 'poof' later, the Inuzuka hit the ground with a thud.

"Ow, hey, where'd he go?"

"A-ano…" He started, trying to think of a way to explain it to the dog-boy, "N-Never mind, l-lets go find Shino-kun" She said, before darting off down the hallway, blushing at the thought of her 'date' with Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto cringed as he stepped onto the training field, anticipating the shouting his arrival heralded.

"Naruto! Where were you?" His pink-haired teammate demanded. Some distance next to her stood the last Uchiha, and a little ways away; leaning on a tree was their smut-obsessed sensei.

"Aw, come on, I was only gone a couple of minutes. Look on the bright side, I gave you more time to ogle Sasuke-teme"

'_**Shannaro! Time well spent to!'**_

"T-that's beside the point. What were you doing anyway?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just talking to Hinata-Chan"

"Hinata-san? Since when where you and her that close?" The pink-haired kunoichi demanded, her hunger for gossip piqued.

"Eh? We met the other week, and had lunch, and we just kinda…hit it off-ttebayo"

"What would a sweet girl like that want to do with a freak like you?" Sakura demanded, jabbing an accusing finger at the blonde.

"You're so mean, Sakura-Chan. I'm not all that bad, if I was I'd post pictures of Sasuke-teme naked all over Konoha"

"Ugh, you…wait, do you even have those pictures?" She asked, an odd gleam in her eye.

"Nah, Sasuke-teme burnt them last semester. Took me all week to get him drunk too"

"Well, you shouldn't go blackmailing people like that anyway" She admonished, ignoring the inane ranting of 'Inner-Sakura'.

"Now that we're all here, we can begin today's training." The silver-haired Jounin explained.

"Alright! Training-ttebayo!"

"'Ahem', Now that you've all completed the tree-climbing exercise" He said, glancing at the slash-marked trees that denoted the weeks earlier efforts. "I can begin teaching you in earnest, now, since you're not all the same person, I'll be teaching each of you different things" He finished by forming a handseal, one that was all to familiar to a certain orange-clad genin.

'That's-' 

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" A moment later the Jounin was joined by two identical clones, each sporting the same little smile.

"What, you didn't think that you where the first person to learn that technique did you Naruto?" One of them said, earning an irritated 'humph' from the genin in question.

_'Aaww, just how many people know that technique? Bah, I bet I could make more than him'_

"Alright, each of you get one Kakashi, try not to break him" One of them said, before giggling. When no one else laughed he shrugged and began leading Sakura away. Another took Sasuke, and the third took Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXX

_With Sakura_

"Now then Sakura, from what I've seen of you, you have extremely good chakra control, but low stamina. We'll change that in a little while, but for now I have just the technique for you" Kakashi explained, putting his book away.

"Really? What is it?"

"It's a genjutsu, remember back during the bell test?"

"You mean?"

"That's right, the technique I'm going to teach you is Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu. Like all genjutsu, it'd easy enough to dispel, but this is one of the harder ones, where they usually don't realise until it's too late. It doesn't require that much chakra, but if you use more to reinforce it, it makes the illusion harder to dispel. The best part is you don't have to think about anything, it automatically worms its way in and bring their worst fear to the surface. I'd advise against using it I spars however, this kind of technique effects some worse than others."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_With Sasuke_

"Now then Sasuke, While your proficiency in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu needs not be mentioned, most of your techniques benefit from open spaces, with little scenery. Unfortunately, you can't always get what you want, and there may be times when you're fire is either useless or too hazardous to use. Which is why I've got you this little something" The one-eyed Nin charged chakra to his hand, and then held his hand next to a nearby tree. As soon as the limb was within range there was a loud 'zap', and a small, smoky patch of wood on the tree.

"It's a little something taught in ANBU, it's called Tanraku no Jutsu. A decent sized spark, not enough to kill someone, but enough to fry the nerves in whatever you touch. If you get the spinal cord you can paralyse them for life, if you get the brain…they have a slim chance of survival." Kakashi said frankly, scratching the side of his head as he did so.

"I see, show me"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_With Naruto_

"So, you like Kage Bunshin, eh?"

"Yup"

"I also hear you like shuriken…. any particular reason?"

"They spin" Naruto shrugged. "I like things that spin, twist, twirl, swirl, rotate or otherwise spiral. It's a hobby" He shrugged again, wondering what the point is.

"Well then, I'm sure you'll just love this" The jounin-sensei smiled, before pulling out a single shuriken.

"Are you gonna use that? Coz if not I'll have it," The Uzumaki offered. Kakashi ignored him and turned around.

"Watch this" He launched the shuriken towards a nearby tree, and immediately burst into a small flurry of handseals.

"Kage Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu!" The one shuriken became two, four, eight, sixteen, multiplying until over thirty-two shuriken were flying through the air.

"That is-" The blonde was cut off as the shuriken hit the tree, a steady 'ratatatatat' echoed for about two seconds before the last shuriken stuck.

"-So freaking AWESOME! Dattebayo!!!" There was a gleam in the boy's eyes that radiated exited glee as he pranced about.

_'What have I created?'_

"The five seals are Tora-Ne-Tori-I-Tora. Although once you get the hang of it you can just use the cross-seal like regular Kage Bunshin.

"Alright, lets go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Some Time Later_

"Well team, I think you did well today." Kakashi smiled. Before him stood Team Seven in all its glory. Sakura was ghostly pale, and had developed a minor eye-tick. Sasuke had an angry scowl, burnt fingers, and a right hand that refused to stop twitching, and Naruto was covered in cuts and scraped from when all his shuriken had spontaneously changed direction and launched themselves at him, forcing him to dive behind a nearby tree for cover.

"Keep practising those Jutsu and you should have them down in no time, just be careful what you practise them on ok? I don't want to explain why my students accidentally killed a civilian now do I?"

_**'Ugh, I'll kill you in a minute, bastard'**_

_'Owww…my head hurts so much…'_

"Hai, sensei" They all chorused unenthusiastically, before trudging off in their own separate directions.

'_My, this is more fun than I thought it would be' _Kakashi chuckled before pulling out a familiar orange book and heading off his own way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Naruto ran, he allowed a small slip of Youki to slip out, quickly healing his minor wounds. Pausing just near the ramen stand, he quickly brushed all the dirt and leaves off from his jump suit, before calmly walking up to the stand.

'_It wouldn't do to make a bad impression' _he reasoned, grinning as he walked beneath the banner.

"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata stammered, yet again startled by the blonde's sudden appearance.

"Ah, sorry I'm late, I got attacked by a savage gust of wind" He said, referring to the shuriken that mysteriously attacked him. An awkward silence ensued as what he said reached his ears

'_By Inari-sama, I sound worse than Kakashi-sensei! Nooo! I've been infected by his 'road of life'' _

"You know what? Forget what I just said, and blame Kakashi-sensei for everything. He said blankly, before sitting down on a stool.

"So, Shall we eat?"

"Mmm, Ano…I'll have a b-bowl of p-pork ramen please" Hinata requested softly.

"Yeah, I could go for some meat. Hey, Oji-san, make that two"

"Two pork ramen for the happy couple, got it" Teuchi said, grinning at the blush he elicited from the young girl. He let out a groan of pain as he felt an elbow jab uncomfortable into his side.

"Tou-san, what did I say about making the customers feel comfortable? Now shut up and make their ramen" Ayame scolded.

"Yes sir" The middle-aged man said, shuffling off to the stoves to nurse his pride. As their meals were being prepared, Naruto took the initiative to start up a conversation.

"So, hows you're team going so far?" He asked, genuine curiosity on his voice.

'Come on, gimme some dirt on dog-breath' 

"A-Ano…w-we're making p-progress, K-Kurenai-sensei says we have g-good team dynamics" She admitted, tapping her fingers together nervously.

"Really? Cool, the closest thing to team dynamics we've got is when one of us gives orders and the others listen, which happens far and between."

"O-oh?" She said, feeling guilty as though she'd been gloating over how much better her team was than his.

"Yeah, it'd help if Sakura-Chan would stop idolising the Uchiha and start seeing the real Sasuke-teme"

"W-w-what do you mean?" She asked, unused to hearing such harsh sounding words from her crush.

"It's not her fault I suppose, it's the whole damn village, now his clans gone they seem to see him as some 'grand saviour' that's going to lead them to power and glory. It's almost as if they think the entire village only existed because of the Uchiha clan. They let it get to their heads too, before the _incident _you'd see Uchiha Police corp. walking 'round like they owned the place. They where probably taught from day one that 'Uchiha are the best', 'long live the Uchiha' and 'Uchiha for Hokage', ugh, that'd be the day." He huffed, trying to force away the mental image of Sasuke's face on the Hokage monument. "Ah, Ramen's here" He exclaimed, offering up his little prayer before diving into the noodle-broth, while Hinata ate much more conservatively.

"T-The Hyuuga are the same" She said, hesitant at slandering her own clan.

"Really?"

"W-We are always told that 'T-the Hyuuga are the f-foundation of Konoha', h-how the village w-would s-still be a 'Rabble of tents b-by a river' were it not for the H-Hyuuga." She frowned.

"E-every day, t-they expect the H-Hyuuga to be f-flawless, and I-if you do make a m-mistake t-they condemn you on the s-spot"

"Now that's just harsh, no wonder they're all such uptight bastards…'cept you of course"

"T-They act like they're doing the village a f-favour, just by l-living here!" She exclaimed, starting to raise her voice.

"It's not like they could just up and leave, no village would take them, since that would be a display of disloyalty. They'd be hunted by ANBU for betrayal, and there's not enough jobs out there for a whole clan of missing Nin to get by. They're only option would be to settle down into civilian life somewhere"

"A-Also, there w-would be p-people trying to s-steal the secrets of the B-Byakugan"

"That's you're eye thingy right? I didn't know you could do that"

"H-Hai, it happens now and again…I-it…almost h-happened to m-me once" She admitted, burying her head in her ramen.

"What happened?" He asked, all excitement gone from his voice, replaced by concern and apprehension.

"I-It was n-nine years ago, K-Kumo sent an a-ambassador to sign a p-peace treaty with K-Konoha, b-but, in the night he s-snuck in and t-tried to k-kidnap m-me"

"I suppose since you're here, today that he failed?"

"H-Hai, O-Otou-sama s-stopped and k-killed him"

"Man…Kumo couldn't have been too happy"

"I-Iie, t-they d-denied the w-whole thing and demanded Otou-sama's h-head."

"So what did they do?"

"H-Hizashi-Oji-sama, o-Otou-sama's t-twin brother w-was sent in his s-stead."

"Wait, did this Hizashi guy even want to?"

"H-Hai, h'he said that it was 't-the last decision of a c-caged bird'. H-He was of the b-branch family, s-see? T-they l-live their w-whole lives in s-servitude to the m-main family. I-it sickens me, t-they're p-practically s-slaves"

"That's…terrible, I can't believe they haven't turned against the clan yet." He exclaimed, eyes wide in shock.

"T-they can't, e-even if they w-wanted to. T-they have a c-curse seal p-placed on them, a-all a m-main family member need to do is form a h-handseal to cause them g-great pain, e-even death if they h-hold it long enough"

"To go to such extremes, to their own family?" Naruto demanded, shell-shocked. Hinata shook her head sadly.

"Iie, you misunderstand. It's not a family, n-not anymore, I-it's a clan"

'_Cursed from birth to be forever in servitude, never having a say in ones own life…' _His mind was filled with images of himself, bound in chains and locked in a dungeon, his seal exposed for the whole world to see.

"A-Ah, I-its getting late" She said, glancing at the rapidly dimming sky.

"Uh, you're right. We got maybe…half an hour of daylight left. He said, before quickly grinning.

"Ne, Hinata-Chan, I got just the perfect thing to show you" Quickly dropping some money beside his empty ramen bowl, he grabbed the demure girl by the wrist and began running down the street.

"N-Naruto-kun, w-where are we going?" She stammered to ask, narrowly avoiding the many pedestrians in their path.

"Don't worry, we won't be too long. Hey Hinata-Chan? Can you do the tree-climbing exercise yet?" He asked, rounding a corner.

"H-Hai, demo…I used up m-most of m-my chakra during t-training today" She said, drooping her head in shame.

"Then I'll just have to carry you" Bringing her in front of him, he swept her of her feet and picked her up bridal style.

"Going up!" Charging his feet with chakra, he leapt from the ground onto a nearby building, before using it as a springboard to go even higher.

"N-Naruto-kun!" She jerked suddenly, before feeling a pull backwards on her as they ran. After a moment she realised that he was running straight up a cliff face, that he could do that while carrying her was no mean feat, she realised. Especially since they where both wearing weighted jackets,

"Hang on, almost there!" He shouted, as they drove on higher, higher, until

"Alright, we're here!" He stopped and placed the dazed girl gently on the ground next to him as he sat down.

"W-where are we?" She asked, her head spinning from the change in altitude.

"Hokage Mountain, atop the Yondaime's head" He explained, rapping his knuckles on the rock beneath him to demonstrate.

"A-ano…why did you take me here?" She asked, looking at the rock in confusion.

"Well, all that talk about you're clan seemed to be making you upset, and I always come here when I'm upset. Also, look" He said, pointing towards the horizon. She turned her head to look and gasped.

"I-its beautiful" She stammered, overcome by the sight before her. The setting sun, dipping over the horizon, cast a red glow over the entire village, flames almost seemed to lick the buildings as shadows danced across the cityscape.

"The village…it almost looks alive" Her voice was subdued and awestruck as she looked out upon the burning visage.

"When the Konoha dance, the will of fire burns," Naruto said, ominously.

"Nani?"

"It's something Ojii-san said, I'm always reminded of it when I see this" He explained, an odd look in his eye.

'_It looks just like that night, the way _he _remembers it'_

'_Me and Naruto-kun…watching the sunset…together…alone…I wish this could go on forever' _Blushing furiously, she reached over and grasped her crushes hand with her own. When he made no comment she felt her bravery muster.

'_This is it, just the two of us…now' _Trembling, nervously, she slowly leaned towards the blonde boy next to her, closer…closer…

"Naruto-kun" She murmured, her heart racing with anticipation.

"Hinata-Chan!" He exclaimed, turning to face her suddenly. The abrupt movement caught her off guard, and she fell backwards, the boy's quick reflexes being the only thing that stopped her from slamming into the rock.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She stammered, the boy's face was inches away from her, the sun was not even a flicker on the horizon, and a crescent moon hung ominously in its stead. The blonde's eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight, and when he grinned she could have sworn she saw an impressively sized fang.

"#Oh Hina-ta#" He sang, his voice quiet as a whisper, yet full of mirth.

"N-Nan desu ka?" She asked, her lips trembling.

"_**Lets dance**_" His voice sounded so smooth, so sweet, how could she say no?

"H-Hai" Immediately, he lifted her up and held her next to him.

"_**Beneath the moonlight, we sing and dance, all in praise of our mother Tsukuyomi, come! From now till eternity!"**_He sang, before leaping from the rock onto a nearby rooftop.

"Naruto-kun!"

"_**Follow, follow and dance with me," **_He stepped from toe-to toe, dancing from foot –to-foot in invitation. Feeling her heart flutter, the Hyuuga heiress swallowed before leaping after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_They leapt from rooftop to rooftop; one would lead, the other follow, and then switch places, with the other leading and the first following. It was both a game, and a dance, all rolled into one. Their joyous cries echoed beneath the silver moon. Their previous lives lay forgotten and discarded, there was no then, there was no when, there was no if or how or but, just here and now, beneath the smiling night. No words were exchanged; they spoke with their folly. Two lunatics, beneath the goddess, laughed, and cried, and sang, and wept, and when the music stopped, they stared into each other's souls. Within, they found both eternity and madness, reflected a thousand times over, and as the curtain starts to fall, a giddy thief steals a kiss, before vanishing into the night, promises and farewell trailing behind._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neko-cat

Okami-here it means 'mistress' or 'madam', I thought would be appropriate to refer to the Daimyo's wife

Fuuinjutsu-sealing arts

Otou-sama- Honoured father

Byakugan-white eyes

Kumo-abbreviation of Kumogakure no Sato, or Village Hidden in Clouds

Tora-tiger

Ne-Rat

Tori-Bird

I-Boar

Youki- 'You' for calamity, 'Ki' for spiritual energy, 'Youki' basically means 'evil', or 'destructive energy'. I got sick of writing 'demonic chakra' all the time, so decided to switch to this.

A/N: In case you didn't know, 'Shijimi' is the Daimyo's wife's name. The 'Missing neko' thing was a lame pun on 'missing-nin' in case you didn't pick that up.

I was tempted to cut that last sentence off, and save the kiss for later, but decided what the hey? Why not. So that means somebody kissed the other. Somebody. I'm not gonna say who. Not yet anyway. And no, they haven't hooked up together already, it was the middle of the night, and Naruto was drunk off moonshine, so his mind was in several places at once when it happened.

On today's "Crap I think I know…kinda"-suffixes

In Japan, suffixes are used to denote both familiarity, and respect toward the person being named, usually in contrasting amounts. Also it is less familiar to refer to someone by their last name than their first. If the prefix O- is added, the it increases the person's status; O- could be translated as either 'great' or 'honoured'.

-Chan is one of the more familiar suffixes, and has feminine and/or 'cute' connotations. Is equivalent to an abbreviation or nickname in English, I.E calling someone 'Lizzy' instead of 'Elizabeth'. It would be appropriate to call a young girl you were friends with –Chan, it would, however, be disrespectful to call someone who was your senior –Chan. To call a male –Chan could be endearing, or insulting, depending on the speaker's relationship with the person. It would not be too out of place to call your baby brother –Chan, but it would be a great insult to call you're middle aged boss that.

-Kun is also a familiar suffix, equal, if not slightly less so, than –Chan. Is equivalent to an abbreviation or nickname in English, I.E calling someone 'Johnny' instead of 'Johnson'; The implementation is similar to –Chan, although –kun has masculine connotations, although it would not be entirely inappropriate to refer to a female as –kun, if that person exhibited relatively masculine behaviour.

-San is fairly neutral in terms of familiarity, and could be considered the default suffix. It is similar to calling someone Mr., Mrs, sir or madam in English It is fairly respectful, and usually denotes seeing someone as being equal in status to the speaker.

-Sama is relatively low familiarity, but very high in terms of respect. Is about on par with calling someone 'lord-' in English. Implies the person is of higher status than the speaker,

-Dono is similar to –Sama, however, its usually associated with the head of a prominent family or organization. No English equivalent.

-Sensei literally means teacher, similar to how English-speaking students call their teachers 'Mrs. Hoover' etc.

-Baka literally means idiot, not technically a suffix, is equivalent to calling someone 'stupid-' in English

-Teme, I'm not sure what this means exactly, but it's the equivalent to bastard/bitch in English. Not technically a suffix

Finally, to refer to someone using no suffixes whatsoever denotes either great familiarity (i.e. that shared between spouses) or a great insult, as it denotes no respect whatsoever to the person.

That is what I've managed to piece together from all the anime/manga I've exposed myself to over the years.


	15. If the Shoe Fits

A/N: Off to wave, oh joy, little italic thingy at the start really sucks today…not a very poetic/metaphorical chapter…

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process.

Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they[NaruxHina

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 15

If the Shoe Fits

_The fox laments his dance cut short, and asks for a vacation amongst the waves, only to learn of a wicked thief. When two demons attack the fox and his friends the fox agrees to stop the thief, and allow hope to rebuild itself._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto let out a groan as he smacked his head against a tree, dramatically. He and his team where at their usual waiting spot of a certain small bridge, waiting for their chronically late sensei to arrive, in the meantime the blonde ninja was contemplating chaining himself up at night.

'_Baka! Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka! How could you?' _The cause of his distress, of course, was the events that he had partaken of the previous night. Or rather _whom _he had partaken of the previous night.

'_**Tactic no. 63, engage the target in stimulating exercise to causing the release of endorphins to invoke feelings of happiness, giddiness, and 'sense of adventure', before launching a surprise strike. However, you failed to implement step three; and begin rubbing' **_He let out another groan, before letting his head drop back onto the tree trunk painfully. The level of speech employed by his Oni-Zenshin was directly connected to how separate they where to his personality; the usual stuff like yearning for revenge, or the desire for bloodshed were normally related in four words or less, however, the more of his self that went into the thought, the more elaborate his sub-conscious desires were, and right now, his sub-conscious desires where that, instead of refraining himself the previous night, he should have done all he did and then some. Unfortunately, this clashed with his conscious desires that said that you don't come on to an unsuspecting friend, and the heiress to the Hyuuga clan.

'_Start rubbing? START RUBBING? I was already kissing the poor girl; I'm lucky she was only dazed! Any more than that and she would have…ugh, I forget, that's what you want anyway' _Let it not be said that Uzumaki Naruto was unconfident about his kisses.

**'You mean what you want. There is no me, only you. What is the conscience without the self? So to speak.'**

_'This sucks, I'm arguing with a self-confessed figment of my imagination. Forget that, what do I do now? I could make an excuse that makes me out to be a hopeless bastard, causing her to hate me. I could pretend she dreamt the whole thing, but then the thought would still be in there!'_

_**'Or, you could give her what she now so painfully wants, and so, so much more'**_

_'Gah, Hentai! Hentai! Baka-hentai no Naruto! Ugh, how was I supposed to know I'd do something like that at night, I knew the moon lowered my inhibitions but the most I've ever done is play around with a few dreams, or possess some people and pretend to be drunk'_

'_**Or would you rather forget the whole thing, let her move on with her life, then sit back and watch as fool Kiba bends her to his will!'**_His Oni-Zenshin suddenly snapped, which was a rare occurrence in that it was normally a voice of gentle persuasion.

_'T-that…that is…'_

'_**Admit it, you already feel an attachment to the girl, if you didn't you'd just tell her the whole thing was a mistake and let her go'**_

_'But I barley know her'_

'_**You know that she feels her clan is undermining her self-worth. You know what she craves is someone to see her as herself, not a trophy, nor a tool, nor a china-doll. You know you could do that for her, after all its what you want yourself. Just think about it' **_

"Grrrrr, I hate it when I'm right" He groaned, looking up from his now-battered tree to see his team-mates, sporting conflicting looks of confusion, concern and disinterest.

"Um…are you okay?" Sakura asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well…it's just you've been beating you're head against that tree for half an hour now, and you keep muttering to yourself. Something about 'Mustn't defile the sunny place'" She answered, somewhat hesitantly.

'_**Uwaah, if Naruto-baka's going crazy then he's off the team!' **_'Inner-Sakura' put in, accompanied by the mental image of Naruto in a straight jacket, frothing noodles at the mouth.

"Ehehe…I had a bit of an…odd night…and I'm just hoping I clean up the mess without too many problems-ttebayo"

"Tch, Dobe probably set his stove on fire" Sasuke said, smugly.

"Sasuke-teme!" The blonde growled, before trying to leap at his dark-haired rival, only to hit the ground face-first as the Uchiha stepped out of the way.

"Naruto-baka, don't attack Sasuke-kun like that!" The pink-haired kunoichi admonished, glaring at the blonde angrily.

'_**Bwuahahahahaha! That was hilarious!' **_'Inner-Sakura' roared from within the kunoichi's head. It was at that time that the leader of Team Seven chose to arrive.

"Yo"

"You're late!" 2/3rds of his team chorused, while the third settle for glaring at him darkly.

"Sorry about that, I was on my way here when I was attacked by a rabid hamster. Fortunately, I was able to defeat it with an s-ranked kinjutsu, but at the cost of my pants, so I had to go home and sew a new pair by hand"

"Liar!!"

"Don't say that, I'm rather proud of my cross-stitch. Anyway, we'd better get over to the administrative office for today's missions"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lets see, today's missions will be; pulling weeds from Mrs. Honoka's garden, re-painting the ninja academy, babysitting-'

"No!" All eyes swung towards the blonde genin who had the gall to defy the Hokage.

"And why not?" The Hokage asked, a bemused expression on his face, while his guards seriously considered throwing the blonde nuisance out the window.

"We're ninja, not boy scouts! What's the point in us training if we never put it to use? Come on, give a good one" The blonde genin demanded.

_'Geez, that Naruto, how annoying' _

_**'But I'm soo bored with these crappy d-ranks anyway'**_

_'For once, I agree with the dobe'_

'_I figured it was time for something like this' _Kakashi sighed.

"Look, Naruto-kun, you and you're team are still just genin, the most we ever give genin are c-rank, and even then only the more advanced. You only recently became genin so d-rank are best suited for you" The aged Hokage explained.

"Ojii-san-bayo, if I have to do anymore d-rank missions, I think I'm going to have to get Naruko to improve team morale during missions-ttebayo" Naruto whined, causing the Sandaime's eyes to widen. Previously, when he had Naruto fill out the info sheet for his infamous 'Oiroke no Jutsu', he'd learned Naruto's name for his air-clad creation.

'_He wouldn't dare use _her _in public would he? No, this is Naruto we're talking about, of course he would. It would be disastrous if word got out that I was forcing young girls to do manual labour naked for minimum pay, and that's just one way of looking at it, I'm sure that kid could think of something much, much worse. Bah, whatever happened to 'don't negotiate with terrorists'?' _The Sandaime sighed before tenting his hands together.

"Well, if the situation is truly that drastic…I'll give you a c-rank mission then." The Sandaime smiled at the surprise of the blonde's team and sensei.

_'He…he actually got the Hokage to give in?'_

"It's an escort mission for a certain individual"

"Hehe, who is it-ttebayo? A daimyou? A princess?" The fox-boy guessed, excitedly.

"Calm down, I'll introduce him. You can come in now." The Sandaime called out. Moments later, a side door was opened and a middle-aged man walked in. He had a dishevelled look about him, and he frequently took swigs from a bottle of sake in his hand.

"What's this? You promised me ninjas; these guys look like a bunch of super-brats. Especially the shortest one with the stupid looking face" The drunk declared, his gaze settling firmly on Naruto.

" Oi, don't mess with me you old geezer, I'll see to it you end up having nightmares for years because of me!" The blonde genin shouted, struggling to break free of his sensei's sudden grip.

"Now, now, we can hardly attack the person we were hired to protect" Kakashi scolded.

"tch, I am the Super Expert Bridge Builder Tazuna!" The man proclaimed. "And I except you to provide me with super protection until I get back to my country and complete my bridge"

'Well…I guess leaving the village for a little while will help me think about stuff' the blonde thought to himself. 'I hope Hinata-chan isn't mad at me' 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Training ground No. 8 

"Kiba-kun, once more!"

"Ugh, Hinata-chan, I…"

_'Suck it in Kiba, you can't afford to look weak in front of a cute girl'_

"Alright, ready Akamaru? Gatsuuga!"

_'Focus, steady… expel chakra equally from all 64 tenketsu simultaneously, and rotate… now!'_

"Hakkeshou: Kaiten!"

A small explosion later, Kiba and his dog companion lay splayed out on the ground, while the Hyuuga heiress slumped against a tree, her left arm hanging limp by her side.

"Well done Hinata-chan," Her sensei, Kurenai congratulated. "And you said you where no good at Kaiten. You see what you can do when you believe in yourself? You didn't even get dizzy like you did yesterday.

"Yeah, way to go Hinata-chan. You did great!" Kiba insisted, trying not to wince

_'Crap, I think I broke a rib'_

"Indeed, you have shown a dramatic improvement since this morning, did something 'good' occur after training yesterday?" Shino, the ever-stoic bug-boy asked. At his words the girls cheeks suddenly began burning a bright red.

"I-I…w-well…t-that is…" As blood rushed to her head, she suddenly toppled and fell over, landing with a soft 'poompf' on the grass, a slight trickle of mysterious red escaping from her nose.

'_I-I kissed Naruto-kun' _Her last thought was a happy one before she was claimed by the darkness.

"Sensei, I think you spoke to soon about the dizzy thing," Kiba offered. "Also…I can't feel my legs, is that normal?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Naruto…who's this 'Naruko' person you mentioned? Is she a friend of yours?" Sakura asked, finally having conceded that perhaps Sasuke didn't want to talk to her at this _exact _moment.

"Well…you could say that. Kakashi-sensei seemed to-"

"Naruto, what have I told you about revealing too much information?" The Hatake cut in, eager to preserve his reputation.

"Yeah, yeah, well anyhow-!-" He paused suddenly as he got an idea.

'_It _has _been a while since I last pranked him…'_

'_**And as far as males go he **_**_isn't_ ****that**_** bad…' **_

"Hey Sasuke-teme, you wanna meet Naruko?"

"Why would I want to meet one of you're stupid friends?" The dark haired youth retorted. He turned to continue walking when he suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

_'Something…terrible is about to happen!'_

'poof'

The boy stiffened as a pair of long, dainty, _feminine _arms slinked around his neck.

"But Sasuke-sama, you need to try new things…like…me" The voice was quiet, sweet, and above all _enticing_, if anything the last Uchiha was having difficulty remembering to breathe, let alone think, but eventually, a thought got through.

_'That's…still…Naruto!!!!'_

"Gah! Dobe, get the hell off me!!!" In a fit of rage, he grabbed the lithe girl and hurled her to the ground. Panting at the sudden exertion he glared at the boy…girl…person.

"Ohh…Sasuke-sama like it rough? Sasuke-sama's panting just looking at my body…I'm so embarrassed" Naruko sat, knees pressed against her chest in a feeble attempt to hide her ample 'assets'.

"Dobe…I. Will. Kill You!!" The Uchiha roared, beginning the handseals for his Housenka no Jutsu.

'poof'

"Mou, Mou, Sasuke-kun's so tetchy" Naruko grumbled, standing up and brushing herself off, now donning the infamous orange jump-suit of her male counterpart.

"Naruto-baka!!" The girl narrowly avoided a fury filled punch from her pink-haired teammate.

"It's Naruko! Naruko!" The blonde demanded. "It feels weird to refer to myself as a guy like this" She explained, patting her chest for emphasis.

"Have you no shame?" The kunoichi demanded, grabbing the girl by the collar and lifting her up.

"Uwaah, just because you're afraid of a little experimentation" She pouted; only to have it change into a look of terror as she realised her teammate was serious.

"Ah, come on Salkura-chan, it was just a joke, come on…don't hurt me-eeeeeh" Her protests went unheard as the pink-haired Nin hurled him into a nearby tree, dispelling the technique upon impact.

"Itai-itai-itai" He groaned, staggering to get up. He fell back down when he caught sight of his two teammates bearing down on him, murder in their eyes.

"Any last words, dobe?"

"Just…one…it was…worth it" He grinned, only to vanish in a puff of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin? When did he-?"

'He must have switched with one he had nearby when he hit the tree' 

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, do you think I'd look cuter in a miniskirt, or in hotpants?" The real blonde asked the silver-haired jounin.

"Naruto, I honestly can not believe you just asked me that question"

"Well?"

"Miniskirt, definitely" The Jounin said, his face deadpanned. Sasuke and Sakura, who had caught up behind them, involuntarily shuddered.

'_Oh, he did _not _just say that'_

_'Gah, our sensei really is some kind of a freak, first the ass-poke now this!!'_

"A-Are you sure these guys are competent ninja?" Tazuna asked, eyeing his bottle suspiciously, in case it was the culprit behind the earlier display.

"Sadly, they are. But still, either way you've got me to protect you" Kakashi said, smiling. "Although you seem a little jumpy, you almost seem to be expecting an attack"

"W-well, you can't be too careful these days, bandits are everywhere, right?" The bridge-builder laughed nervously.

"Well don't worry, if its just bandits then my cute little genin will be more than enough to deal with them"

'_Tch, who are you calling cute?' _Sasuke scowled.

"So, Nominuke-san, why'd you come all the way to Konoha for protection? Ain't you got ninja in Nami?" Naruto asked, his hands stretched behind his head.

"I'm afraid not, unlike most other countries Nami no Kuni lacks a strong economic base required to support a shinobi population." The wizened man stated, somewhat regretfully.

"Eh? If the countries so poor, how did they afford a 'Super Expert Bridge Builder' like yourself then?" Naruto demanded, crossing his arms in puzzlement.

"You useless brat! I do my work for the good of my country. Money doesn't come into it! I wouldn't expect a spoilt brat like you to understand something like that" The bridge-builder scowled.

"Hey, you just seemed like someone who was tight with money, that's all." The blonde explained, unsympathetically. "I mean, the stuffs next to worthless as far as I'm concerned, hell I'd probably work for free if I didn't like looking at the stuff"

"Like I said, a brat like you doesn't understand worth"

"You know what they say, 'buy a man a fish, you feed him for a day, teach him how to fish you feed him for a lifetime'" The blonde shrugged. "Hey, speaking of fish, do you think there's any in that pond over there?" He grinned pointing to a pitiful patch of water in the middle of the road.

"You idiot, that's just a puddle!" Sakura scolded. Kakashi glanced at it while Sasuke scowled. Sakura seemed puzzled for a moment while Naruto sniffed the air, a mild look of confusion on his face.

Once the group had passed it, a pair of black-clad ominous figures rose silently out from the drabble of moisture. Giving one another a quick nod, they leapt. A metal chain linking their iron gauntlets was wrapped around the jounin-sensei, his eyes wide with surprise

"What??"

"Wh-what is this?"

As the pair landed, the chain was pulled taut, digging into the Jounin's skin.

"One down…" They each yanked their chain. There was a brief flicker of fear on the Jounin's face, before he was gruesomely torn apart by the bladed chains.

"Kyaaah!"

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" In an instant, the pair appeared behind the orange-clad genin, their arms already drawn back.

"Two down!"

As the chains drew closer, something clicked in Naruto's brain. Utilising reflex born from the equivalent of year's worth of fighting experience, he spun on one leg, before using his other to kick the first assailant in the face, using it as a spring board to push him to safety, whilst simultaneously forcing the enemy ninja off-balance.

"Ugh, Sasuke!!" Naruto called, whilst skidding along the ground. A split second later, the dark-haired youth was off the ground, and a pair of kunai whistling through the air, impaling their chain to the tree. Snarling, they pulled a pin on their gauntlets, causing the chain to fall harmlessly to the ground. Within an instant, they were both speeding away, toward Sakura and Tazuna.

"Sakura!!"

Panic in her eyes, she frantically dove into some handseals.

"Too Slow!" One of the masked assailants growled, before plunging his iron gauntlet into his target. His eyes widened as blood spilt onto the ground.

"B-Brother?" He asked, hesitantly, for it was the other black-clad assailant he had impaled.

"Brother…brother…NOOOOOO!!!"

'BZZZ-ZARP'

The two ninja slumped to the ground as they each received a strong electric jolt, courtesy of Sasuke. Each believing they had killed the other courtesy of Sakura's Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu.

'_Gah, I'm still getting too much lashback from this stupid Tanraku no Jutsu' _Sasuke scowled, his hands twitching occasionally.

"Alright! We were awesome!" Naruto cheered, dusting himself off. "Kakashi-sensei, you can get out of the tree now" He said offhandedly. When the silver-haired jounin appeared next to the two assailants Tazuna let out a gasp.

"What? But they, you, how?" He demanded, pointing to the now prone figures, one of which Naruto was poking with a stick.

"Ninjutsu, that's all you need to know" The jounin said, gesturing to a pile of sliced logs where his body should have been.

'_Oh, so it was kawarimi, I thought I smelt wood then' _Naruto grinned.

"Everyone, you did well. However…Tazuna-san, may I have a word?"

XXXXXXX

"These look like hidden mist chuunin" Kakashi said, glancing at the two captives, now tied up against a tree. "Shinobi known to continue a fight, no matter what"

"How…how did you know we were there?" One of the two asked.

"It's bright, sunny, and hasn't rained for days, there's not going to be any puddles for miles around" Kakashi remarked casually.

"If you knew they were there, why did you let the brats fight?" Tazuna demanded.

"If I wanted to, I could have killed them within an instant, however, I needed to discern their target."

"What do you mean"

"Put simply, I needed to know wether they were after me and my team…or after you. There was no mention of enemy shinobi on this mission; our job was to simply protect you from gangs and thieves. I'm sure you had you're reasons for lying about the mission parameters but…this is now at lest b-rank mission, and no place for genin." Kakashi stated.

"What? We beat them didn't we? Isn't that proof enough we can handle it? What sort of a ninja leaves the client to die just because it was 'too hard'?" Naruto demanded.

"Kakashi-san…" Tazuna started. "I suppose I'd better come clean."

"Hmm?"

"You see, a very dangerous man is after my life, you may have heard of him"

"Who?"

"He is…Gatou, the wealthy shipping magnate"

"Hu? Gatou? From _that _Gatou shipping company? He's said to be one of the few extremely wealthy people in the world"

"Yes…officially he runs a large shipping company, but secretly he sells drugs and contraband, using ninja and thugs to take over businesses and countries. He is a very nasty man"

"No kidding" Naruto sighed.

"It was about a year ago that he set his eyes on Nami, through money and violence he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry. He now has a monopoly on all business traffic in the country; the only thing he has to fear is the completion of my bridge.

"Because Nami would no longer be cut off, right?"

"So because you're building the bridge, you're in the way"

"So, those ninja where hired by Gatou?"

"But if you knew ninja would be hired to go after you, why hide it?" Kakashi asked, Tazuna sighed.

"Everyone in Nami is poor, even the daimyou has no money. There's no way we could have afforded an expensive B-rank mission."

"So in the end, its about money after all"

"If you quit the mission now, I will definitely be killed…_but_…Don't worry about it! My cute, ten year old grandson will just cry for a few days, oh yeah! And my daughter will live a sad life hating Konohagakure forever, but it won't be your fault. Not at all!!!" The bridge-builder proclaimed boisterously.

"Well…I guess we can protect you at least until we get back to you're country" Kakashi sweat-dropped.

_'I win'_ Tazuna grinned

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oni-zenshin-lit. Demon's conscience, the voice of Naruto's subconscious

Hentai-pervert, freak, sexual deviant. Used to refer to drawn, or animated Japanese erotica by most western cultures

Daimyou- fuedal lord

Gatsuuga-dual piercing fang

Nominuke-drunkard

Nami-wave

A/N: I kinda feel the scene with Naruko was too over the top, but that's just me,

Spare me; I start my final year of Highschool in two days, less time for 


	16. Devil in the Mist

A/N: wave continues…despite its length only like what? Three things really happen in this chapter…'sigh'

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process.

Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they[NaruxHina

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 16

Devil in the Mist

_As the group continues their journey, they are attacked by a mist-demon. The scarecrow reveals his eye of hell, but is subdued by the mist-demon. Fox and hawk come to the rescue, and the mist-demon is beaten back. Moments from death, the mist-demon is frozen by an ice-maiden. With a week till he thaws, the scarecrow must pay his tribute to the underworld_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was an awkward silence as the group travelled, broken only by the regular splashing as the oarsman steadily propelled them further along. All around a thick blanket of white enveloped the small boat.

"This mist, I can barley see my own hands in front of me" Sakura commented, squinting at the blank canvas that was the scenery.

"We should see the bridge soon, the country of wave is at the base of the bridge" The oarsman explained, a constant look of concern on his face.

"WOW, its HUGE!" Naruto exclaimed as the colossal construct came into view.

"Hey, Quiet! We're meant to be hiding here, we'll be in serious trouble if Gatou finds us" The oarsman hissed, causing Naruto to cover his mouth in shame.

"We'll be there soon. Tazuna-san, it looks like we've avoided detection so far, but just in case we'll take the route that has vegetation, it will make us harder to spot" The oarsman explained, getting a muffled 'thanks' in response.

The lights grew dim, as the rickety boat drifted into one of the many tunnels leading into the village, illuminated only by the lights attached to the ceiling. After a few minutes, the boat emerged on the other side.

"Hehe, wow…" Naruto grinned as he took in the sight of the exotic (to him) village. There was murky water everywhere, with gnarly looking trees, and houses propped up on stilts everywhere. The air was humid, and thick with moisture, and the accompanying mist gave the village a surreal atmosphere.

"This is cool…like something out of a ghost story-ttebayo," The blonde murmured excitedly as the group climbed out from the boat onto one of the miniature docks.

"This is it for me, goodbye and good luck" The oarsman said, as pushed off the dock.

"Yeah, super thanks" The bridge-builder said, nervously, before turning to his escorts. "Right! Get me home safely!" He commanded, setting of behind them.

"Hai, hai" The silver-haired jounin replied lazily.

'_If we get attacked again it won't be more chuunin, but definitely a jounin…this is bad.' _The one-eyed Nin thought glumly, as they walked.

As they walked, Naruto suddenly paused, and sniffed the air. Glancing around frantically, he drew a shuriken and launched it into a nearby bush.

"There!!"

"What is it?"

"I thought I saw a shadow" The blonde replied, staring into the bush.

"You idiot, there's nothing there" His pink-haired teammate scolded, delivering a painful blow to his head.

"Itai, I swear there's somebody following us-ttebayo" He protested. Kakashi slowly walked towards the offending bush.

"Oh? Just a rabbit" The jounin-sensei observed, glancing at the petrified animal.

"You idiot!! what have you done?" Sakura demanded,

"Hey, lunch!!" The blonde exclaimed, pouncing on the trembling beast

_'That rabbit…it still had its winter coat despite it being spring…this is a rabbit that's been kept in a cage specifically for Kawarimi no Jutsu…so they're already here'_ The Jounin let out a sigh.

"Ne, you guys eat cooked meat right? That makes the meat bland, but with some seasonings it might be alright" The blonde debated, holding the rabbit by the ears.

"Naruto-baka! We're not eating rabbit when we still have plenty of rations! And more importantly, are you saying you don't cook you're meat?!" The kunoichi demanded.

'_**Shannaro! That rabbit does look tasty though, and those ration bars taste like crap!"**_

XXXXXX

_'I see…no wonder the Onikyoudai failed, that's Konohagakure's Sharingan no Kakashi…this might be fun…'_

XXXXXX

While his team was debating over proper lunch procedures, Kakashi suddenly stiffened.

"Everybody, GET DOWN!!" The whole group dropped, with Naruto tackling Tazuna to the ground, not a moment to soon as an enormous spinning blade sliced the air they had just occupied, before embedding itself into the first tree in its path, penetrating halfway through the thick trunk. As the group looked up, they saw an ominous figure atop the blade; his face wrapped in bandages, his clothes marked with grey and blue camo, and no eyebrows.

'_Another fight, I won't be the one in trouble like last time!' _Naruto frowned, his pride still sore from being almost torn to shreds by the previous assailants, and then not finishing them off.

"Well, if it isn't Momochi Zabuza-kun, Missing-nin of Kirigakure" Kakashi said patronisingly.

'_Ready…go!' _Just as he was about to charge,the gloved hand of his sensei appeared in front of him.

"Everyone, stay back and guard Tazuna-san. This guy's on a whole different level to you three" The jounin instructed, his eye never leaving the newcomer.

'_Against a guy like this…I can't afford to hold back. Hey, Obito, rise and shine, it's time to play' _Kakashi thought jovially, reaching for his Hitai-ate.

"Ah so you've heard of me Sharingan no Kakashi, sorry but…the old man is mine" The missing nin said, his voice gruff and cold.

'Sharingan? Where have I heard that before' Naruto furrowed his brow in concentration. 

'_Sharingan???' _Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at the name of his clan's prized Doujutsu.

"Surround Tazuna-san, and ensure no harm comes to him. Zabuza…fight me" Kakashi demanded, pulling back his Hitai-ate to reveal a crimson red eye, adorned by three black tomoe-shaped pupils encircling his retina, and a thin, vertical scar marring his left eye-lid down to his cheek.

'_That eye…so familiar…' _The blonde squinted as his brain worked diligently towards recollection _'I remember…a thief? No, not me, _him_, what does Tsuku…'_

"Ah, so I get to see you're famous Sharingan already? I'm honoured.

"Sharingan…what the hell is it-ttebayo?" Naruto demanded, frustrated at the fox's cryptic memories.

"The Sharingan…it is said some have the ability in their eyes to defeat all types of Tai, Nin, and Genjutsu, the Sharingan is one of the types of pupil that gives you this power…but that's not the only ability the Sharingan has…" Sasuke explained, an odd expression on his face.

"Hehe, exactly. That's not all, what's even scarier is…that with a single glance you can copy you're opponents techniques" The missing nin explained, "When I was a member of Kirigakure's assassination team, I kept a bingo book on people like you…do you know what it said? 'The man who has copied over 1000 techniques, Sharingan no Kakashi'. You see, I know all about you" The missing nin said, smirking beneath his bandages.

'_Wow…sensei's such a person?' _Sakura asked herself,

**_'Gah, how can such a lazy hentai have a reputation like that??'_** Inner-Sakura demanded.

"Wow, You Da Man!!" Naruto exclaimed, excitedly.

'_What…what is going on…the Sharingan is a special condition that only occurs in select members of the Uchiha clan…could he be?' _He glanced at the jounin with a strange look in his eyes.

"Now…lets end all the talking. I have to kill that old man…" Zabuza announced, causing Tazuna to gasp with fear. "But Kakashi…it seems I have to bet you first". Kicking off from the tree, the Zanbatou wielding Nin seemingly vanished, before reappearing with a splash atop a nearby body of water, his arm raised in an odd seal.

'_He's releasing a high level of chakra' _Kakashi tensed as his fellow Jounin began his technique.

"Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu" A thick mist enveloped the area, seemingly choking the very scenery from their eyes.

"Where'd he go?"

"Momochi Zabuza, a man famous for his silent killing technique. You don't even notice until you're already dead. Be careful, I can't use my Sharingan perfectly in this mist" Kakashi warned, his eyes darting around for the enemy. The genin tensed at the proclamation of danger.

_'Our Sharingan'_ He silently corrected himself

"Gah, the mist is getting thicker dattebayo!" Naruto complained, his voice was met by a dark and ominous presence.

"_8 choices...liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, jugular vein, brain, kidneys, heart. Which one should I go after?" _Zabuza pondered aloud, his voice seemingly coming from all directions as he taunted he prey. The group froze as an enormous wave of killing intent washed over them, while Kakashi tensed and formed a handseal.

'_This sensation…the feeling of bloodlust that a jounin can muster, its nowhere near like Tsuku-sama's but it's still enough to excite me…the knowledge of kill or be killed…to just stand here is unbearable, my demonic blood…it demands I fight back…my claws are crying out for blood!' _Naruto let out a small growl as he felt his claws struggling to emerge, resisting the urge to release his tail. _'No! No matter what, I can't reveal who I am…what I am! This is a battle amongst humans and I have to fight like one' _His mind resolved, the blonde glanced t his teammates who where unused to experiencing such a feeling.

_'W-we have to protect Tazuna-san' 'I can't die here! I mustn't die here!' _Sakura trembled, trapped between the overwhelming urge to flee, and her duty as a ninja.

_'This feeling…I'd almost rather die now than get it over with'_ The Uchiha was taking things much worse, sweating nervously, the kunai in his hand seemed to be drifting a little to close to his heart to be useful in self-defence.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you guys, even if it kills me. I don't let my comrades die" The calm voice of their sensei seemed to snap the three out of their internal conflict.

"We'll see about that!" Zabuza said, suddenly appearing between Team Seven and Tazuna.

"It's Over!" Just as the mist-nin begun to swing his sword, Kakashi appeared, driving a kunai into the man's chest.

"S-Sensei, behind you!" Naruto shouted, pointing towards a second Zabuza, just as the first one dispersed into water. The new Zabuza let out a laugh as he cleaved the odd-eyed jounin in two with his blade, only to scowl as he dissolved into water.

'Mizu Bunshin? He copied my technique in this mist?' 

"Don't move" The real Kakashi said, holding a kunai threateningly against the ex-mist-nin's neck. "It's over"

"Hehe, 'it's over'? You think you can beat me with you're monkey like imitations?"

"I'm not that easy" Zabuza said from behind him, just as the silver-haired Nin cut 'his' neck, and his captive too turned into water. 

Dropping to the ground, Kakashi narrowly avoided the man's Zanbatou. Driving the enormous blade into the ground, Zabuza used his momentum to deliver a powerful kick into the Jounin's ribs, sending him crashing into the lake.

"Sensei!!"

_'Kakashi-sensei got knocked down?' _

_'This guy's strong in Taijutsu…'_

"This water…its heavy" Kakashi commented, as he pulled himself up onto the surface.

"Heh, fool. Suirou no Jutsu!" As the ex-mist-nin thrusted his hands out, a swirling sphere of water surrounded the leaf-jounin, trapping him.

"Kuso!" Kakashi swore, trying to move in his prison.

"It's too much trouble if you can move, we can finish things later but first, Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" Forming a single handseal, Zabuza created yet another copy of himself from the plentiful liquid around him.

"Stupid kids, wearing you're hitai-ate and pretending to be real ninja, but you know what? A real ninja…is someone who has endured and survived countless brushes with death. Basically, once you're good enough to be listed in my bingo book, _then _you can start calling yourselves ninja" The clone said, as it faded away from view.

"Kuso!!" Naruto swore, before clenching his eyes shut in concentration.

'_Focus, you can't see him but you can still smell him…water, water, water, gah! He's made of water! Wait, there! Chakra!' _Having located his foe, Naruto leapt to the side, scarcely avoiding a kick to the head.

'_Damn it, he's too fast!' _Naruto swore internally as he skidded to a rough stop.

"You guys! Take Tazuna-san and run! As long as I'm trapped he can't move, and the clone can't go too far away from the original! Just run away now!!" Kakashi shouted, frantically from with his prison.

'_No, not again! I can't let my team-mates die again!' _The silver haired nin thought desperatley.

"Kakashi-sensei…urusai!" Naruto exclaimed, causing the silver-haired jounin to balk.

"No, don't run away!"

"We run, we die, the prey gets killed by the predator. Besides, you expect us to abandon a comrade? Forget that! Lets switch things up a bit, Sasuke!! Fire!!" Not expecting the order, the Uchiha offered no resistance as he ran through the seals.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!!" Caught off guard, the clone was quickly evaporated, leaving the slightly smaller fireball screaming towards Zabuza and his captive.

"Tch, not bad but…" Dipping his sword in the chakra-laden water, the ex-mist-nin waited until the last second before heaving the great blade upwards with his free hand, his greater chakra won out against the weakened attack, and the fireball was cleft in half, before decapitating harmlessly. "…You're still just a brat" He finished with a grunt, forming the handseal to make another Mizu-Bunshin as he did so.

"Hey No-Brows, heads up! Kage Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, leaping from behind the smoke of Sasuke's attack.

_'The fireball was just a diversion to get close to me?'_ The missing nin's eyes widened as he was suddenly faced with a literal storm of shuriken.

'_Tch, I can't deflect all of them!' _ Wrenching his arm free of the prison, he flashed through some handseals

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" As he finished the technique, a pillar of fast-rotating water rose before him, sucking in all the shuriken.

"Damn brat, that was you're last mistake" The man said menacingly, as the blonde landed with a splash into the water. Before he could do anything, however, the man found his arm restrained.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hey Naruto, nice 'plan'" The silver-haired nin commented. "You guys have grown up"

"Hehe, I figured we can't beat him then get someone who can" Naruto grinning, bobbing up and down in the water.

"Heh, I got distracted and released the jutsu" the ex-mist-nin said offhandedly.

"Wrong, you didn't release it, you were forced to" Kakashi commented, eliciting a snarl from the missing-nin.

"I should warn you, I don't fall for the same technique twice…what will you do?"

_'Alright Obito, it's time for some fun'_

"Bah!" Breaking free of the nin's grip, Zabuza leapt backwards and began forming a multitude of seals. His sharingan spinning, Kakashi mimicked the man's movements perfectly.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu"

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu"

A pair of colossal water dragons rose up from the lake and charged at one another, exploding in a torrent of water.

'_That many seals…and he matched them perfectly' _Sasuke all but gasped, as he covered his face from the water.

'_Is that a Ninjutsu?' _Sakura wondered, protecting the bridge-builder from the majority of the flow.

As the water cleared, the two Nin's met in the middle, sword clashing against kunai.

'_Strange…what's going on?' _The ex-mist-nin grunted as he leapt back again, forming a new handseal, only to see that his foe had already formed the same seal.

_'My movements…he's completely-'_

"Reading them" The silver-haired nin finished, still copying the missing-nin's movements.

_'What? Did he read my-'_

"Mind?"

_'Damn that-'_

"Freaky eye is really starting to piss me off…right?"

"Heh…all you're doing is copying me."

"You can't beat me you monkey bastard!!!" Kakashi finished, causing the ex-mist-nin's eyes to widen with fury.

"Damn you, I'll make it so you can never open that mouth again!" Zabuza snarled, speeding through the remaining handseals, only to widen his eyes in shock at what he saw.

'_I-is that me? I-is this one of his genjutsu?' _He demanded, astounded at the sight of a second him, standing behind Kakashi and doing the same seals.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu" Kakashi said, finishing the technique before Zabuza, his sharingan spinning.

_'What? Impossible!! I'm the one doing the jutsu, but I can't keep up'_

A torrential vortex of water rose from the lake, and came crashing down on the sword wielding Nin.

"How?…can you see the future?" Zabuza demanded, smashing roughly against a tree trunk.

"Yeah…you're future is death" Kakashi answered, brandishing a kunai. Before he could use it, however, a trio of senbon flew out and drove themselves into the missing-nin's neck, penetrating out the other side. Momochi Zabuza fell dead onto the ground as a masked figure appeared in a nearby tree.

"You're right, he did die" The figure said, playfully. Frowning, Kakashi Shunshin'd down to Zabuza's limp body and checked his pulse, while his genin resumed formation around Tazuna, wary of the newcomer.

"He's dead"

"Arigato-gozaimasu. I've been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time." The masked figure explained, bowing in gratitude.

"That mask…you're a Kirigakure hunter-nin" Kakashi observed, his eyes never leaving the mysterious figure.

"Impressive, you are correct."

"Hunter-nin?" Naruto asked, wishing he'd paid more attention in Iruka's class.

"Hai, it is my job to track down and kill missing Nin of Kirigakure"

'_From the sound of his voice he's about Naruto's age…he's no normal kid' _Kakashi thought sternly.

Naruto glared at the hunter-nin, before glancing at Zabuza, then glaring back again. This happened several times before he finally snapped.

"You!! Who do you think you are-ttebayo!!?" He demanded, fury in his voice.

_'Eh, whats Naruto's problem?'_ Sakura wondered, confusion on her face

'_Tch, Dobe's probably jealous' _Sasuke assumed, scowling.

"Relax Naruto, he's not an enemy" Kakashi sighed, standing up.

"That's not the problem!! Zabuza was you're kill-ttebayo!! And HE comes out of no-where, steals that kill and goes to take credit for it? A guy that strong, and some kid kills him in an instant! A kid not much different from any of us, we look stupid! How am I supposed to understand that-ttebayo!" As his rant died down, Kakashi ruffled his head affectionately.

_'Well, at least he's thinking of the pride of the team as a whole'_

"I understand how you feel but the fact is, in this world there are people younger than you…yet stronger than me," He said. Still being stubborn, Naruto just looked away.

"I apologise if I have offended you, but this is my duty. You're battle is over, and I must dispose of this body, for it is a body with many secrets. Farewell" Forming a handsign, the masked-nin vanished via Shunshin no Jutsu, taking Zabuza's body with him.

"Eh, he's gone..."

"Haa…Well I suppose we'd better get Tazuna-san back to his house" Kakashi said, letting out a groan as he covered his eye.

_'Obito you greedy bastard, you took too much chakra'_

"Guys, I can't thank you enough! Come on, lets get back to my house and relax for a while" Tazuna grinned, only to have Kakashi collapse on the dirt in front of him.

"Huh, Kakashi-sensei? What's wrong?"

"My…chakra…too much…sharingan" He murmured, before collapsing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kakashi-san, are you okay?" Tsunami, Tazuna's twenty-nine year old daughter asked as the one-eyed Jounin stirred from his sleep.

"Yeah…I just can't move for a week or so, it drains a lot of chakra when I use my Sharingan too much, it's called chakra depletion. When I shinobi uses too much chakra their body runs out of physical energy. It'll take a while to recharge"

"Geez, the Sharingan is incredible, but…if it puts that much stress on you then I guess you have to think before using it, was Zabuza really that powerful?" Sakura asked, an inquisitive expression on her face.

"Well, he's the man known as Kirigakure no Kijin, you see, in Kirigakure, up until recently they had a certain test for genin hopefuls"

"What test?"

"They where pitted against one another in mortal combat. Students who had trained, eaten, and lived with one another for years where forced to kill one another or else be killed themselves."

"That's…harsh"

"Of course, all that changed when a devil appeared, Momochi Zabuza, not even amongst the years graduates kill all one-hundred of the genin hopefuls in a matter of minutes. He then rose through the ranks, and eventually became accepted as a member of Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu, and received his Zanbatou, after killing its previous wielder. He later attempted a coup de'tat against the Mizukage, he failed and has been hunted ever since."

"Wow…how do you know so much about him Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, amazed by his sensei's knowledge about the enemy.

"Although technically I'm not supposed to reveal it, the tattoo on my shoulder is proof enough, I was once a member of Konoha's ANBU, the black ops. As such, It was my job to know the political situation in all our neighbouring countries in case it impacts the mission."

"Cool, so you know like, heaps of awesome techniques then?" Naruto gushed,

'Wow, sensei just keeps getting cooler and cooler' 

"Ne, sensei, what about that masked kid, who was he?" Sakura asked, Naruto's scowl going unnoticed by the group.

"That mask was the one worn by Kirigakure's special hunter-nin team. They're also known as the body-erasers. Their duty is to dispose of the body without a trace," Kakashi explained. "A Ninja's body has within it the secrets of the villages Ninjutsu, different chakra types, herbs, and other things that will reveal secrets about the village. For example, if I died, the secrets of the sharingan could be revealed. If you're not careful there's a danger that the enemy will steal your techniques. So by killing and disposing of the missing nin's who have abandoned their village, the hunter-nin's protect the village secrets. No sound, no smell, that's a ninja's end"

"So Zabuza's been chopped up? Scary" Sakura shuddered.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"First, I'll cut the mask, drain some blood, and then…" The hunter Nin all but sang, his hand reaching into his tool satchel for a pair of clippers. As he drew the blades closer to the corpses mouth, he suddenly tensed.

"No thanks, I'll do it myself!!" Zabuza snarled, grabbing the hunter-nin's arm and tearing the bandages away from his mouth to reveal rows of teeth, each one filed to a point.

"Oh…you've already come back to life" The masked-nin commented, almost disappointedly.

"Damn…you sure are rough" Zabuza growled, tearing the senbon out from his neck.

"Ah! You shouldn't be so rough on yourself, if you pull them out like that you'll really die" The young Nin fretted, bustling around like a mother hen

"How long are you going to wear that stupid mask?" Zabuza demanded, discarding the used senbon on the ground.

"It reminds me of the old days…plus it was useful for this act," The Nin said, removing the mask.

"Tch, why'd you have to go for the neck?" Zabuza demanded "It hurts like crap now, you could have aimed for a less painful spot you know"

"I know" The nin smiled. "But I didn't want to mar you're beautiful body, and the neck has less muscle so it's easier to aim for"

"You just like inflicting pain on me don't you?" The Kirkagure no Kijin sighed, looking up at the sky.

"Nonsense, I just like making you feel better afterwards" The nin blushed slightly.

"Keep you're mind on the job" Zabuza reprimanded harshly.

"Gomen, with the point I hit you should be able move soon, but you won't be back to full strength for about a week"

"You see, that's what I like about you, you're clever and pure" Zabuza said, glancing at his sword.

"Hehe, that's because I'm just a kid" The nin replied, blushing.

"You say that now…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi stirred in his sleep, his…_Obito's _eye was tingling…a premonition for things to come…his eye shot open

"Kyaah!" Sakura let out a scream as she fell backwards.

"O-Oh, Kakashi-sensei, you're awake" She stammered nervously.

'_**Shannaro! I was **_**this **_**close to seeing under his mask!' **_

"I told you, that things blessed, or cursed, or however you wanna look at it. Point being you're gonna have to use up just about all you're good karma to see it…"

"Grrrr, stupid sensei"

_'What…what's this feeling? Zabuza's dead, isn't he? What am I missing?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Onikyoudai-demon brothers

Doujutsu-eye technique

Sharingan-copy/borrow wheel eye

Tomoe-comma shape design, usually seen in decorations

Zanbatou-a type of oversized sword, said to be able to kill both a horse and its rider with a single blow…was never actually used in real life

Mizu Bunshin-Water clone

Suiro no Jutsu-art of the water prison

Urusai-you're obnoxious, synonymous with 'shut up'

Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu-Water: art of the water dragon

Suiton: Suijinheki-Water: Water encampment wall

Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu-Water: Art of the great crashing waterfall

Shunshin-body flicker, that thing where they vanish in a swirl of stuff and/or a blur. Little more than chakra-enhanced high-speed movement

Kirigakure no Kijin- fierce god/demon of hidden mist

Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu-Seven swordsman of mist

Mizukage-water shadow

ANBU-lit means 'darker side (of things)', is actually an acronym for **An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai (Special Assassination and Tactical Squad). Think of it as the Naruto version of SWAT

A/N: Really unimpressive chapter….but I figured why bother skipping it? Meh. Also, school starts so my updates will probably come less frequently.

Today's 'Stuff I think I know about…kinda': Doujutsu of Konoha

Starting with the Byakugan; from what I can gather, the Byakugan does not, in fact, have x-ray vision, or any of the other abilities people seem to think it does. What it does have is simply sensitivity to chakra, in exactly the same way that normal eyes are sensitive to light. Since all living things contain chakra, it works as a sort of 'thermal vision' you could say, being able to see chakra through solid objects and over distance, and be able to discern the density and nature of the chakra. The ability to be able(or not able) to see the chakra pathways, and/or tenketsu(chakra points) stems from how good or bad the users 'eyesight' is, nameley, higher sensitivity allows to see more accurately where the chakra is coming from. Since the user can actually see the chakra, genjutsu are rendered useless against him/her. All the other stuff Hyuuga do (the eye for detail, reading people etc) is just self-training etc.

The Sharingan, having evolved from the Byakugan, is the same in that it also 'sees' chakra, however, it also seems to be directly linked to the memory centres of the brain, meaning that the user automatically memorises everything the sharingan sees, apparently this is what's happening when the tomoe revolve. The ability to copy techniques stems from these two abilities, basically the user memorises both the handseals for the technique, and the way the chakra is being moulded, meaning s/he only has to see the technique once to know exactly how to perform it properly.

Aso, the sharingan seem to have a higher frame rate than normal eyes, which is how the user can anticipate his/her opponents moves by watching where they channel their chakra, and the way their muscles moves etc. The 'shadow' effect of seeing what they're about to do before they do it, is a result of combat experience giving the user enough raw information to recognise the tell-tale signs that giveaway movement (i.e how the muscles tense etc) and reacting to the attack before its fully launched.

The hypnotism seems to be enhanced genjutsu using the eyes as a medium, and little else.

As for when Sasuke suppressed Naruto's chakra… that was most likely subliminal suggestion, since at no point has Naruto used the fox's chakra _when he didn't want to_. Meaning that the use of its chakra is a decision Naruto makes, probably more subconsciously than consciously. Sasuke simply hypnotised Naruto into subconsciously _not wanting _to use the fox's chakra.

How Sasuke could tell which was the real Naruto and Neji couldn't? Since the clones are actual clones, they therefore have their own chakra network and tenketsu etc, and since the users chakra is divided evenly, there would be minimal difference in chakra levels between clones and the original. Therefore, the Byakugan can't tell which ones the original.

Neither can the Sharingan.

Wait, what? The Sharingan, when faced with a group of Kage Bunshin and one original, also is unable to discern who is the original. However, if the wielder saw the person perform the technique, s/he can remember where the original is/was and which where the clones, then simply keep his/her eyes on the original, while dealing with the clones.

Thus ends today's lessons


	17. YukiOnna

A/N: Was gonna post this yesterday, but ran out of brain-juice by the end of the race, and needed to re-fual.

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process.

Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they[NaruxHina

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 17

Yuki-Onna

_The fox learns that the mist-demon lives, and strives to become stronger. After being out-run by the raven, the fox meets the Ice-Maiden, and they exchange favours, before parting ways._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi had a vexed expression on his face as he pondered the situation.

"Eh, something the matter Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked from the foot of the bed.

"Its just that…hunter-nin usually dispose of their kills on the spot…yet how did that masked boy dispose of Zabuza's body?" The one-eyed nin asked.

"How should we know, the masked guy took the body with him" Sakura shrugged.

"Exactly, if he needed proof of his work he could have just taken the head…and the weapon that he used to kill Zabuza…simple needles…". As the grey-haired nin spoke, Sasuke's eyes widened with realisation.

"N-No way…" He spoke, astonished.

"Ehh? What are you guys talking about?" Tazuna asked, his voice filled with confusion.

"Most likely…Momochi Zabuza is alive!" The Jounin said dramatically, eliciting shocked cries from 2/3rds of his team and from Tazuna. Tsunami, who hadn't seen what the Zanbatou wielding nin was capable of looked sceptical.

"What?? But you said No-Brows was dead!!" Naruto demanded, his voice betraying his frustration.

"Yeah but…there's way to force the body into…temporary death. The weapon he used; senbon, unless you strike a vital point has a low probability of killing you're opponent, and a hunter nin would know all about different bodily points…. coupled with how he carried Zabuza, a man much heavier than he was, means that his goal was…"

"Not to kill Zabuza…but to save him!" Sakura exclaimed, grasping what her sensei was getting at.

"Bah, You sure you guys aren't just reading too much into things? Hunter-Nins are supposed to kill missing-Nin" Tazuna grunted, obviously hoping for the easy way out.

"Iie, even if we are wrong, there's no guarantee Gatou hasn't simply hired a stronger ninja. A shinobi must always prepare for the worst-case scenario" Kakashi said, out of the corner of his eye he noticed Naruto, trembling with excitement.

'Heh, he's actually glad that Zabuza might still be alive' 

"Sensei, you say we need to prepare…but you can barley move, how are you supposed to prepare?"

"Hehe, you guys are going to do a little training" The masked nin smiled.

"What?? What's a little training going to do? Zabuza's an opponent even you struggled against!"

'_**Shannaro! Trying to get us killed?!'**_

"Sakura, who was it that saved me while I was struggling? You guys are improving rapidly"

"Wow, really?"

"Of course, you won't beat him without me, but in the shinobi world, every bit counts" Kakashi finished, deflating their slightly engorged ego's.

"But Sensei, if Zabuza is alive he could attack anytime, is it right that we should be training?" Sakura demanded, her eyes flickering from Tazuna to her teammates.

"About that…you see, when a person is put into momentary death, it takes a while for their body to get back to normal"

"So we train until then, right? Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"What's so great about that?" A young boy, wearing overalls and an oversized hat asked.

"Grrr, Who the hell are you?!" Naruto demanded, pointing an accusatory finger.

"Oh!!!! Inari-kun, where were you?" Tazuna greeted the boy, warmly with open arms.

"Welcome back, Ojii-san" The child said rather subduedly, walking over to the bridge-builder.

"Inari-kun, say hello to these people, they're the ninja that protected you're Ojii-san" Tsunami said, as the boy huddled next to his grandfather. Making no reply at first, he just shot them a dark look.

"Kaa-san, they're going to die," He said, pointing at them like a museum exhibit.

"You little brat, show some faith in our ability why don't ya?" Naruto demanded irritably

"There's no way you can win against Gatou" the kid said, not making eye contact.

"Little punk, her Inari listen I got no intention of dying anytime soon. Until I become Hokage I will never die! No idiot with a bunch of hired goons is going to stop me " The blonde proclaimed, clenching his fist for emphasis.

"Pfft, what are you stupid? Just because you don't wanna die doesn't mean he won't wanna kill you. If you want to live I suggest you leave now" The boy said, before turning around.

'_**Insolent brat! Rip his ears off!!'**_

"Inari-kun, where are you going?" His concerned grandfather asked.

"To watch the ocean, from my room" There was a small crash as the child slammed the door shut.

"I'm sorry about that," Tazuna said, only to see Naruto get up and follow his grandson.

'_Little piece of shit! I'll give him a piece of my mind!' _The blonde thought angrily as he ascended a staircase. Just as he reached the boy's room he paused.

"_Uhuu, uhuu, uhuuuu" _The muffled sound of misery could be heard from the other side of the door.

'_Is he…crying?' _Naruto thought, a grim reminder of something the fox-boy would never be able to genuinely do, just emulate.

"Uhuu, Tou-san…" 

Feeling his anger evaporating, the blonde turned and descended back down to his teammates.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, now we start the training"

"HELL YEAH!!"

The group of four was assembled within a sparse forest, a few metres near them a stream babbled gently. Kakashi stood supported by a pair of crutches.

"A while ago, I taught you how to climb trees without your hands, with the experience gained from that exercise you where able to master a new Jutsu each"

'Well…they can perform it on command at least' 

"Now, I'm going to teach you a new exercise" The masked Nin explained, turning to face the river.

"What? What?" The orange clad genin demanded, excitably.

"How to cross a river, without getting wet" The one-eyed jounin smiled, before stepping out onto the water's surface. When he failed to sink, his genin where amazed.

"That is so cool!!"

"The concept is very much the same as the tree climbing exercise, except instead of using you're chakra to stick to the surface, you need to use it to push you away. But if you use too little you sink, and if you use too much…well you break the surface tension and sink anyway" The silver-haired jounin smiled, before walking back onto dry land.

"Alright! Lets do this!" Naruto exclaimed, forming a concentration type handseal.

'_Focus chakra to the feet, and push away from the water' _Feeling confidant, he deftly stepped onto the slow-moving water.

'Splash'

"Gyaaaah!!" The orange-clad nin almost flew in his struggle to get out of the water.

"Oh yeah, the waters in these parts are fairly cold, so best not to fall in" The one-eyed sensei smiled, before pulling out his little orange book.

'_If the tree-climbing exercise was any indication, Sakura will master the skill first, although how long she can maintain remains to be seen; I'm curious as to how her stamina has grown. There's no telling who'll _be_ first between Naruto and Sasuke…' _The jounin let out a small giggle, leaning to the side to avoid another splash of water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young boy looked up as the door to their hideout opened, and a group of three walked in.

'_Great, what does _he _want?'_

"So, even you have come back defeated" A short, overweight man sneered, his eyes hidden by a pair of black spectacles. To his left stood Waraji, a man of great girth, an eyepatch over his left eye, an ornate tattoo spanning from his left arm to his bare chest, and a katana held to his right. To the right of the man stood Zouri, a shorter man with shoulder length hair, clown-like markings beneath his eyes, and dressed in a heavy parka jacket. He held a katana at his left side.

"It looks like Kiri ninja are pretty pathetic, you can't even avenge you're men. And you call yourself a Kijin? Don't make me laugh". The short man laughed, Zabuza for his part, didn't even bother to dignify him with a comment.

"Hey now," The man said, walking towards the bed-ridden ninja. "There's no need to stay silent" Sneering, the man reached for the ex-kiri-nin's bandaged face. "Why don't I just…" Before he could finish his sentence a second hand shot out and grabbed his, gripping it tightly.

"**Don't you **_**dare **_**touch Zabuza-sama with you're dirty hands!" **The boy's eyes where cold and hard, the air seemed to chill just through his gaze.

"Guh! You!" The two Ronin reached for their swords but in an instant the boy appeared between them, their own swords held against their necks.

'_S-so fast..'_

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you, I'm **_**very **_**pissed at the moment" **His voice was chilly, and promised violent death, his words almost seemed to solidify in the air as he spoke them, remaining even after the sounds had ended.

'B-Bakemono!'

"One more time!! If you fail one more time, don't except any more work! Remember that!!" The man shouted, storming off. Wincing, he gripped his wrist which was already turning red, almost as if burnt.

"Haku…you didn't have to…" Zabuza started, his grip of his hidden kunai relaxing.

"I know, but if we kill him now, they will come after us again. We must be patient if you want to realise you're goals" The boy, Haku, smiled.

"Yeah…you're right…" Zabuza resigned, slumping in the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"H-hey! I think I'm getting the hang of this" Naruto grinned, his feet wobbling shakily on the surface of the water.

"Tch, took you long enough dobe" Sasuke retorted. The dark haired youth was walking confidently, albeit with a slight wobble in his step.

"Aah…I'm almost out, sorry but I got to call it quits" Sakura said, stepping off from the water, leaving barley a ripple.

'_Well, she lasted over an hour…at least she's improving' _Kakashi thought,

"Alright Sakura, you can go to the bridge and keep an eye on Tazuna-san, you two! You don't want to get left behind do you?" The one-eyed jounin smiled encouragingly. At the unexpected noise, there was another splash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Yawn'

'So boring' Sakura sighed, stretching her arms in an effort to resist her tiredness. All around her the only sound that could be heard was the repetitive 'clinks' and 'thunks' of construction. 

"You sure seem bored by yourself" Tazuna commented, a large metal girder hoisted across his shoulder. "Where's the blonde kid and the other one?"

"Oh, they're still training" She replied, rubbing her eyes.

"You don't have to?"

"Nope, I already finished the exercise, besides, someone's got to guard you" She said smugly.

"Well…at least I got someone watching my back" He said, somewhat unenthusiastically.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

'_**Shannaro! Escort or not, I'm about to wop him one!!'**_

"Hey Tazuna!" The pair turned to look to the owner of the voice, an aged construction worker with white hair and liver spots.

"Huh? What is it Giichi?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and…can I stop working on the bridge?" The man said suddenly.

"What? Why? This is so sudden!! Not you too!!" Tazuna exclaimed, waving his arms in exasperation.

"Tazuna, we've been close or a long time now, but if we continue this Gatou will notice, and if you get killed what's the point? I want to help you, but I've got a family to think about"

"You idiot! It's because I care about your family, everyone in Nami, that I'm building this bridge! If I have to die to achieve that, then so be it"

"T-Tazuna-san…"

"It's almost noon…lets call it a day. Giichi, you don't have to turn up tomorrow," The bridge-builder said coldly, not looking the deserter in the eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Sasuke-teme, since we've both just about got this down, lets race!" Naruto grinned, not even wobbling on the waters surface.

"Tch, as if a dobe like you could keep up with me" Sasuke retorted, snidely.

"Grrr…you're on!" Naruto exclaimed, before racing down the river, a trail of splashes behind him

'_Kuso, it's harder to do this while running!' _He cursed, as one of his feet momentarily slipped below the surface, the momentary delay was all it took for the Uchiha to overtake him.

"Gaah! Damn you Sasuke!!!!" The blonde yelled, picking up his own pace. Turning a corner, he quickly ducked beneath an overhanging branch, before swerving to avoid a rock.

"Sasuke-teme! I won't lose!!" The dark haired youth offered a quick glance behind him, before running even faster, kicking up a spray of water behind his steps.

Frowning, the Uzumaki got a plan; like this the Uchiha had the advantage, being better built for sprinting across long distance…but if he changed his running style…

The last Uchiha furrowed his brow as the blonde's splashing seemingly doubled; he could tell by the volume that his teammate was getting closer

'_How?? He was barley keeping up a moment ago!' _Glancing behind him, he saw the reason; the blonde was actually running on all fours! Normally that would slow a human down, and make movement awkward, but for his orange-clad teammate it actually improved the boy's speed and mobility,

'What? Just what's the dobe playing at?' Turning another corner, the dark-haired youth regained his confidence, he could see the bridge just ahead, 

"Hey Dobe! Last one past the bridge cooks dinner!" The Uchiha called, waging the first thing to come to his head.

"You're on!" Forcing out the last of his reserves, the Uchiha sped towards certain victory, something that didn't sit well with the blonde.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" With a 'poof' a single clone appeared, running alongside him. Nodding once, the clone grabbed him by the arm. Spinning once, he was turned into a literal living projectile, flying towards the finish line. Victory was with his grasp!

'CRACK!'

'Splash'

"Itaiiii!"

Naruto dragged himself to the surface, coughing out water as he did so. Looking ahead through stinging eyes he saw his rival, standing smugly on the side of the unfinished bridge. Glancing around, he saw the clone that had thrown him, walking towards him and shaking its head.

"You idiot!!! Watch where you're aiming next time!!" He yelled angrily at the doppelganger.

"Urusai!! It's not my fault you're so heavy, try flapping next time!!"

"You son of a bitch, I'll kill you!!" The blonde took a flying leap at the blonde, catching him off guard.

"I'm heading back to the house, you might want to start looking for ingredients" The Uchiha said, reaching the top of the bridge and walking away. He failed to notice the blonde tearing out the jugular of his own clone, effectively dispersing it.

"Itaiii!!" The Uzumaki yelled suddenly, the memory of having his own throat torn out forcing its way into his brain.

"Stupid clones!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto let out a sigh as he re-entered the woods. He briefly considered letting his tail out, but decided against it.

'I can't risk it if someone else happens to find me' Letting out a small grumble at his own discomfort the blonde set to work gathering the ingredients he'd need to prepare dinner. 

'_Including us, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunami-san, Nominuke-san, and tha-…Inari-kun, I need enough food for seven people…lets see…humans don't normally eat bugs and stuff for some reason so they're out…I can tell just from the scent in the air that there's very little in the way of edible plants and stuff…so I guess its down to either rustling up some rabbits…or fish' _Looking out the corner of his eye he spied a small family of rabbits darting into a hole, thy seemed unusually small, and he could see bone protruding from under their skin.

'…_Fish it is!' _

Humming a simple tune, the orange clad genin made his way back to the river.

'_I hope all the fish didn't get scared away by the race…' _Peering into the murky waters, he was relieved to see the telltale glimmers of scales that gave away his piscine prey. Glancing around first to ensure he was alone, he released a small portion of his tail, not enough to see but just enough to draw out his fangs and claws.

"Hehe, here fishy-fishy-fishy-fishy" He chuckled before, for lack of a better word, pouncing into the river.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haku's head snapped up as he heard a loud splash.

'_What? What is someone else doing here?' _Moving slowly, the boy edged his way towards the source of the noise, a set of senbon already in his hand.

'_Come up from behind. Aim for the throat/. Dispose of the body. I wonder if Zabuza-sama's comfortable at the moment?' _Carefully moving a branch out of the way, the boy was surprised by the sudden flash of orange that fell before him.

'_That's…the boy from Kakashi's team!' _Drawing back the senbon, the ex-hunter-nin was about to let fly when…

'Slap!' Haku stared at the fish as it fell from the tree next to him.

"Stupid fish, get back here!" As the blonde genin all but crashed through the foliage the pale-skinned youth disappeared into the trees.

'_He is with the enemy, it would be better for Zabuza-sama if I weakened them now, I must…!' _

"Got ya! Haha…huh? Who's there?" The fox-boy asked, looking right at Haku's hidden form.

'Impossible! He saw me??' 

"Ah, sumimasen. I didn't mean to intrude." The boy said, stepping out from the trees. "I was nearby, and I heard a noise, I was afraid someone had fallen in the river" Haku said, bowing apologetically.

"Nah, no problem. I was just hunting for fish, that's all" Naruto grinned, pointing towards his modest pile of fish. He quickly took in the person before him; with long black hair, and a face that could only be described as beautiful, along with their choice in clothing, and the black choker around the person's neck, looked for all intents and purposes like a young, and quite attractive young girl.

'_But,'_He grinned, his nose twitching _'This has got to be the most beautiful guy I've ever seen…he even gives Kakashi-sensei a run for his money. Hell, most girls have less beauty than he does'_

"Ah, I see. What do you need so much fish for?" Haku asked, discreetly slipping his senbon back into his sleeve.

"Pffft, I got stuck with cooking duty. I got a couple fish but…there's seven of us, and I only got four fish, the rest have all wised up, and I can't get near them" The blonde pouted, glaring daggers at the water's edge.

"I see, perhaps I can be of assistance. I've always had a certain affinity for water" Haku smiled, before heading over to the water.

"Whoa, really? But I'd hate to be any trouble" Naruto said, apologetically.

"Not at all, allow me" Pulling up his sleeves, the youth suddenly got an odd look in his eye.

"What are-" Before the blonde could finish, the boy's hand shot out, almost seeming to cut through the water with its speed. A moment later a fish was dropped onto the embankment, followed by another, then a third. A spray of water seemingly glided through the air, the suns light reflecting through the droplets illuminating the boy's face, giving him an unearthly glow. The blonde reached out hesitantly and touched the fish, which where strangely not moving,

'Cold…' 

"_Yuki-Onna…_" Naruto whispered, his eyes getting an awed look about them.

"Wh-what?!" Spluttered the youth, his eyes wide with terror.

'How? How could he??' 

"_A faceless beauty, which leaves no footprints, bearing a heart of ice and freezing all she touches…she lures in men from the mountain, entrapping them forever in a cage of ice…"_ Even his voice had an odd quality to it, seeming to burn itself into memory.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Ehe, just something I…heard about, from a…long time ago. I mean, you walk so silently, you might as well be floating, you've certainly been blessed with a face of beauty" The blonde grinned, cheekily.

"I'm a guy," Haku said flatly.

"I know. I'm sure there are some male Yuki-Onna somewhere, why not here? So have you come to spirit me away, oh Yuki-Onna-san?" Naruto smirked, leaning closer to the youth, his body on autopilot created by years of seduction training, having noticed a glint of what was at the very least curiosity in the youth's eyes.

"Iie, I've already found someone" Haku replied, blushing slightly.

"Fair enough, don't let it be said I'm one to force my interests. Thanks for the fish by the way, I wish I could repay you someway"

"Iie, You need to prepare dinner for you're friends don't you?"

"Yeah…hey! Why don't you join us for dinner, I'm sure you'll be welcome" The blonde offered, smiling sincerely.

'He barley knows me and he's offering me to a meal? How can a ninja be so trusting?' 

"Iie, I need to gather some herbs, they're why I was out here in the first place."

"Alright then! I'll help you gather herbs!" The blonde said triumphantly.

"But what about you're friend's dinner?" Haku asked,

"Easy, I can do both" Naruto grinned, before forming a familiar hand-sign.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" With a poof of smoke an identical copy of the blonde was standing right next to him.

"Alright! You! You're on dinner, I'll help Yuki-Onna-san here" Naruto explained, causing his clone to frown.

"Why do you get to hang out with the cute guy?" The clone whined.

"Because I created you, and I can destroy you. Besides, you wanna look at guys you can stare at Sasuke-teme" Naruto shrugged.

"Pfft, he's such an ass. I'd have more fun hitting on Iruka-sensei" The clone commented offhandedly, while gathering up the fish.

"Iruka-sensei's so predictable, you'd get bored after about an hour"

"Yeah…you're right." The clone relented, walking away with the fish.

"That…was…" Haku began, trying to find the words to describe what he'd just witnessed.

"Huh? Oh that's just a Jutsu I know, it comes in handy. Now! On to those herbs!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto, there you are! What took you so long?" The blondes ink-haired team-mate demanded.

"Ehehe, gomen Sakura-chan. These fish where really hard to catch" Naruto chuckled apologetically, before dumping the pile of fish next to the kitchen sink"

"Wait, you caught fish?"

"Well, the only rabbits I found where a scrawny bunch, and fish was the only option. Why, you don't like fish?"

"N-No, its just…"

'_Somehow I imagined him just buying something from a store…or else just whip out a box of instant ramen…'_

"Ne, Tsunami-nee-chan, could I get a cleaver and a gut-bucket?" The blonde asked, absent-mindedly lining up the fish on a chopping board.

"Ah, sure thing Naruto-kun" The young woman said, before getting up and opening a cupboard.

'_Wow…who knew Naruto-baka knew his way around a kitchen so well' _the kunoichi thought, as the blonde began systematically gutting the fish.

'_**Bah, that's assuming he doesn't poison us like the idiot he is!'**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what brings you to Nami? You're obviously not from around here," Naruto asked, gently plucking another herb from the ground and placing in the boy's basket.

"Is it that obvious?" Haku, as he'd learned his name was, asked.

"Not that much, but you're clothes seem of better quality than most the other people round here have, and you smell different"

"Smell?" Haku asked incredulously. Naruto grinned and tapped his nose.

"Yup, nothing gets past this guy" The blonde assured.

'_There's a chance he may recognise my scent from before if what he says is true…I will need to be careful'_

"If you must know, I'm travelling with someone, and we where staying here until we move on"

"Oh…this that _'someone' _you mentioned before?" Naruto grinned, wagging his pinky suggestively.

"T-That is!" The pretty youth flustered.

"Relax, I'm just teasing ya," The blonde said assuredly.

"And what of you? Judging from your headband, and that Jutsu you used earlier, I take it you're a ninja"

"Yeah…I guess it is kinda obvious. We're here on a mission"

"Oh? What kind of mission?"

"If I told you…I'd have to kill you," The blonde said, giving the youth a toothy grin.

"You seem confident." Haku giggled, "I guess you must be strong then?"

"Yeah…but I got to get stronger!"

"Why…is that?" The boy asked, an odd expression on his face.

"I need to become Hokage, the strongest ninja in the village, only then will I be acknowledged" The blonde said confidently.

'Only then will the glares stop…only then will I be seen as an actual person' 

"I…see…is that for you, or for someone else?" Haku asked, giggling when the blonde gave him a confused look.

"What's so funny?" The orange-clad genin demanded.

"Its just…do you have a person you consider 'precious'?"

"What…do you mean?"

"When someone has something precious to protect…that is when they can become truly strong" The pale-skinned youth said ambiguously.

"Someone…precious?" In his mind, the blonde recalled the feeling he'd felt when his former sensei had been in danger, the aura of confidence his current sensei had extruded when he'd been protecting them against Zabuza.

"Yeah…I think I get what you're saying…what about you? Who's you're precious person?" Naruto asked.

"He is…someone to whom I owe my life…you see…both my parents are dead" As the boy spoke sadly, Naruto couldn't help but sympathise, though chose to remain silent.

"My father…killed my mother because of…who she was, who she used to be. He then tried to kill me so that her line would never continue…I was forced to kill my own father out of self-defence…I hadn't even intended to…I was nine years old at the time…"

"Th-that is…"

"With no purpose in life, I wondered, barley even aware of my own existence, but the…_he_ found me, gave me a reason to live. _He _is my everything, and for him I would do anything"

"I…I think I understand what you're saying, and I can see what you mean" Naruto said, somewhat demurely.

"I'm glad, believe me when I say you will become strong. I would like for us to meet again somewhere" Haku said, picking up his basket.

"Yeah…I'd like that too" Naruto smiled, before glancing up at the sky.

"Kuso!! I'd better hurry if I want to eat! Stupid clone better not steal my meal!!" He exclaimed, before running off himself.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Yuki-Onna-literally means 'ice-maiden', a youkai or spiritual being from Japanese mythology.

bakemono- monster

Sumimasen- sorry, excuse me

A/N: Basically I had Haku reveal his life story to Naruto (sans Zabuza's name, and his bloodline) for one primary reason; I hate it when people sit and talk in the midst of a fight. There were some other reasons, but nothing worth pointing out here.

The race: I didn't want to re-use the 'eat, then vomit' scene, and its hard to compare progress in a skill like water walking, and this was the first way that I could thing of to continue they're rivalry…or at least show that it was there.

ps. Even though Naruto's been eating raw foods from the forest for several years now, he'd still lived on his own for a while, and would have learned to cook from then, so don't message me about it.


	18. Heart of a Demon, Who Lives and Who Dies

A/N: Wrap up the arc, things start to shift away from the norm.

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process.

Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they[NaruxHina

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 18

Heart of a Demon, Who Lives and Who Dies?

_The fox and raven face the ice-maiden, while the scarecrow faces the demon. The raven is frozen out of the sky, and the fox cries out for revenge. The ice maiden melts beneath the fox's rage, whilst the demon is cut down by the scarecrow's sword. Mist and Ice become water, together and are no more, the raven lands safely, but the thief is still out there. Gathering up the spilt water, the fox takes all from the thief, leaving him with nothing. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uwaah, I'm exhausted-ttebayo" Naruto yawned, slumping down at the table. It had been several days since Team Seven had mastered the water-walking exercise, since then they had been spending their days guarding Tazuna at the bridge. Or at least, they had been guarding, that changed once Naruto got sufficiently bored. Feeling the need to release his pent-up energy, and all too aware of just how few workers remained, the blonde had taken matters into his own hands. Two dozen clones later; Tazuna had been granted an orange army of grinning workers for the price of one. Working in pairs, the squads where quick to pick up the slack created by the absentees. Not wanting to be out-done, Sasuke had also chipped in; and where there's Sasuke, there's Sakura, resulting in the entire three-man team working on the bridge throughout the day, for the ongoing time of five days.

"Hehe, I can't thank you enough for all the help, thanks to you guys the bridge is almost complete. Although, I must ask if its okay more my guards to be doing my manual labour?" Tazuna asked, unconsciously patting his wallet.

"Hmm? Just think of it as more training. Weight lifting, endurance, you know" Kakashi hummed as he leafed through his book

"Ugh-" With a grunt, Naruto's head dropped to the table, a goofy smile on his lips. A quiet, almost pur-like snoring could be heard. As he slumbered, the blonde felt a pair of eyes burning into his skull. Looking up, he saw Inari, bleary-eyed and almost angry looking.

"Eh? Whaddya want?" The blonde demanded bluntly.

"You…why…why do you bother to try so hard!? No matter how hard you work you're still no match for Gatou's men!! No matter what glorious claims you make, or how hard you train, when facing the strong the weak only end up getting killed!!" The child exclaimed, bringing his fists down on the table in anger, surprising those seated there.

'Again with the tears…' The blonde thought, glancing at the torn picture on the wall. Tsunami had told them the story behind the picture some days earlier, of the hero of Nami, and how Gatou publicly executed him to destroy their morale, and robbing Inari of his father. 

"Whatever, I'm not like you," The blonde said offhandedly.

"You! I'd hate to be like you! You don't know anything about the country and yet you're being so nosey!! What the hell do you know about me!? I'm different from you; you're always clowning around and acting so goddamn cheerful! You don't know how hard life can be!!"

'_I don't know? I __**don't know!?'**_

"So it's okay for you to just sit there and cry all day? Will your tears buy off Gatou? Who would want something that you throw around so carelessly? You wanna cry such wasteful tears? Fine! Just sit there and cry! Cry, and cry, and cry until it's _your _eyes that bleed!! You…you're just a goddamn coward!" Naruto snarled, his voice laced with fury and contempt.

"Naruto! You went to far!" Sakura exclaimed, angrily.

"I'm going" The blonde said, standing up from the table. "I don't think I could stomach dead meat tonight" Scowling, he walked out the door, his hands flexing menacingly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inari stared at the water as he sat at the dock, staring blankly at the tides. A near-full moon hung overhead.

"Mind if I join you?" Glancing behind him, the boy saw Team Seven's jounin sensei standing there. When he got no reply, the silver-haired Nin sat down.

"Naruto didn't mean any harm by what he said" Kakashi said, calmly.

"He just…tends to get emotional…" When the boy remained silent, the jounin chose to continue.

"Tazuna-san told us about your dad. Like you, Naruto also grew-up without a father. Actually he's never known either of his parents. Growing up, he never had a single friend. The truth is, he's had a rougher past than you"

"?"

"But I've never once seen him cry, or complain. Instead he's always striving for other people to acknowledge him, and for that he'd risk his life at anytime…he's probably sick and tired of crying. He may understand you're feelings better than anyone else"

"Huh?"

"He does tend to get attached to people easily…he can't help but be concerned for you. You, your family, the whole of Nami, he feels for your plight" The one-eyed Nin said, smiling.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I found him passed out in a clearing, I think he was out training all night" Kakashi sighed, looking over the blonde's unconscious form.

"Training? But he was so tired yesterday" Tsunami gasped; shocked to the extent the young boy had pushed himself.

"Yeah…Naruto doesn't really know the meaning of the word 'rest'. He probably training non-stop until he fell where he stood"

"Is this about what happened before?"

"Probably, training is a common outlet for stress and anxiety amongst shinobi. But still, he'll probably be out for the rest of the day".

"Damn, well I'll miss his clones but its not like we can't build without them" Tazuna grunted, pulling on his hat. "Alright! Lets go," He commanded, his slightly diminished guard squad trailing behind.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Is the ambush ready? Zabuza, Zabuza, hey! Are you listening?" The headset was crushed underfoot as the ex-Kiri-nin lifted his Zanbatou.

"Shall we go Haku?"

"Yes, lets"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"AAAH! I overslept!" Naruto screamed as he rushed out of the bedroom.

"Oh, you're awake. You're sensei said you should rest" Tsunami said, watching as the blonde chucked on his jumpsuit and ran out the door.

"I knew it-ttebayo! They left me behind!"

"But you're sensei-"

"I'm off! See ya Tsunami-nee-Chan!" Naruto called out, as he leapt into the trees.

"…I tried…" The woman shrugged, before returning to her knitting.

"Damn it, they should have woken me!" Naruto exclaimed as he leapt from branch to branch. Suddenly he paused and sniffed the air.

"That's-!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wh-what happened here?" Tazuna gasped as he saw the bodies of his workmen lying strewn across the bridge.

"Tell me, what happened?" He begging, raising a worker off the ground.

"B-Bakemono! The man gasped, before falling unconscious.

'Can it be?' Glancing around he realised it was becoming increasingly difficult to see. 

"This mist…they're coming!" Quickly the three ninja's formed a protective triangle around the bridge-builder, each reaching for a weapon.

"Kakashi-sensei, its Zabuza, isn't it?" Sakura asked, trying to peer through the thick mist.

"_Long time no see, Kakashi, I see you've still got those brats with you, nothing but a nuisance if you ask me, allow me to rid you of this nuisance"_ The mist lifted around them, only to reveal that they were surrounded by half a dozen Momochi Zabuza's.

"Sasuke…why don't you show him what this '_nuisance' _can do" Kakashi smiled, merrily, causing the dark-haired boy to grin.

As the Zabuzas started to move, so did Sasuke. A quick blur, and a bit over two seconds later the clones dispersed into water, revealing a smirking Sasuke with a wet kunai in each hand.

"The brat's grown…looks like you've got yourself a little play-mate, Haku"

"Oh…so I was right after all, Sakura I guess that means you lose the bet, The masked one is with Zabuza after all" Kakashi said, whimsically, issuing a groan from the pink-haired girl.

"Tch, he should stop hiding behind a mask and come face us." The bridge-builder said, angrily.

"I'll take him," Sasuke said, scowling. "Tricking us with that stupid act, I hate bastards like that the most."

"A most impressive young man, even if the clones where only 1/10th of your strength, still impressive" Haku said, watching the Uchiha with a cross between respect and curiosity.

"Nonetheless, we have the first advantage, go!" At Zabuza's word, the masked youth whirled out of sight. Sensing an attack, the Uchiha twisted, scarcely avoiding the blow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Inari-kun, come help me with the dishes okay?" Tsunami asked as she cleared the table of breakfast's remains.

"Okay, in a second" The boy replied from the hallway. The woman turned suddenly, as she heard the door opening.

"Are you the daughter of Tazuna?" Zouri, Gatou's right hand man asked, his hand resting on the hilt of his katana. "Sorry, but you're coming with us" He said, as Waraji broke the table before them threateningly

"Mom?" Inari asked as he popped his head around the corner, alerted by the sound of destruction.

"Keh, a kid?

"Run!! Get away!!" The boy's mother pleaded.

"Should we nab him to?" Zouri asked.

"We only need one hostage…" Waraji replied casually.

"So…should we kill him?"

"Wait! I-if you touch that boy, I'll bite off my tongue and bleed to death!" Tsunami said, desperately. "You want a hostage right?" She asked, eying the pair warily.

"Tch, thank you're mom, kid"

"Damn, I wanted to cut something" Waraji complained.

"Ah shut up, lets hurry up and nab the girl" Zouri retorted.

'_Mom…I'm sorry…I'm just a weak kid…I can't protect you!' _Inari sobbed as the men stepped towards his mother.

'_You're nothing but a goddamn coward!' _ His eyes widened as the words of the blonde genin came back to him.

'You wanna cry such worthless tears? Go ahead and cry!' 

'_T-that's right…I gotta' _Standing up slowly, the boy noticed something lying on the table.

'T-that's-! The ninja must have left it behind before they left!' Picking up the object and slipping it up his sleeve, he made his way outside. "Stupid girl, move faster!" Zouri demanded, jabbing Tsunami painfully in the back with his hilt. 

"Aah!"

'_Mom!'_ Slipping the object into his hand, the boy steeled his nerves and charged.

"Hey Waraji, do you here something?" Zouri asked, glancing at his partner. "Waraji?" Turning fully, he was about to hit the taller man when he suddenly collapsed, a kunai imbedded into his side.

"Who-? You!" He exclaimed, glaring at the Inari, his hands still wrapped around the weapon, his eyes wide with shock.

"Inari? No!" Tsunami cried out.

"I'll kill you!" The beanie-clan ronin yelled, his hand on his sword.

"Hey, clown-face! Sneak attack!" A voice from behind him yelled.

"Wha-?" The ronin turned, only to receive a brutal kick to the face, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

"Man, what kind of an idiot falls for that?" Naruto sighed, before walking over to Inari, who was still staring at the man he'd stabbed.

"I-is he…did I kill him?" The boy asked, fighting down a wave of nausea. Naruto paused and kicked the man in the back.

"Aergh…." Waraji let out a groan before falling unconscious again.

"Nope, still alive" Naruto said, before forcefully yanking out the offending implement. Slight trickle of blood dribbled from the modest wound.

"Eh? This wasn't even…hang on a minute" The blonde sucked on his finger for a moment, before crouching down next to the man's shoulder.

"Lets see…" Naruto placed his finger on the man's tattoo and began rubbing, vigorously, before pulling away his finger, revealing a patch of now bare skin.

"I knew it! His tattoo wasn't even real! No wonder he passed out, idiot probably has no pain tolerance." The blonde grinned.

"H-how did you know they were coming?" Inari asked, poking the unconscious man with a stick. 

"Eh? Those idiots left this whole trail of dead animals and cut up trees that lead all the way here, I just followed it, but more importantly, I'm sorry for what I said the other day"

"Huh?"

"You're not a coward, what you did just now took a lot of guts, you're a good kid," The blonde said, rubbing the child's head affectionately.

"Th-that is!" Inari stammered

"Forget about that, here" Naruto said, creating a pair of clones.

"These guys will help you tie up those two, but they'll disperse after that. Take these," The blonde said, picking up the ronins' swords and handing them to the boy.

"What? But these are-"

"Just in case someone else comes, I need you to use these swords to protect you're mom, okay? Just remember, the sharp end's the one you hit them with. If they attacked here, then they probably attacked the bridge, I'd better go in case they need my help" Naruto grinned, before leaping off into the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura could scarcely keep up as the two boys fought, their movements little more than a blur.

"Sugoi…Sasuke-kun's so fast"

A resounding ring rang out as kunai met senbon. A triumphant smirk adorned the Uchiha's face.

"I don't want to have to kill you," Haku said "But you're not going to stand down, are you?"

"Give up? Don't be foolish"

"I see…but you won't be able to keep up with my speed next time, plus I've already gained two advantages"

"Two?"

"First, the ground is covered in water, second, I've already occupied one of your arms. From this point on, you can only run from my attacks." The masked boy said calmly, before forming his free hand into rapid seals.

'_One-handed? I've never seen that before!' _Kakashi thought, wishing he'd had his sharingan active so he could have learnt them.

"Hiden Jutsu: Sensatsu!" The masked boy stamped his foot on the ground, causing water to splash into the air. The water seemed to hang for a moment, before being formed into a multitude of senbon, all flying towards the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun!"

'_Kuso! Remember the training! Concentrate my chakra…to the legs!' _As the needle storm came down upon him, the Uchiha suddenly leapt inhumanly high into the air.

'_He's gone!' _Sensing an attack, the masked boy broke into a series of back-flips, scarcely avoiding a series of shuriken.

"You're pretty slow" The Uchiha's voice came from behind him. "From now on, you'll only be able to run from my attacks" As Sasuke flung a kunai, the masked boy was barley able to duck in time, only to find himself unable to dodge a follow-up kick.

'Unbelievable! Haku lost in speed?' Zabuza's eyes widened as his protégé was sent sliding along the wet bridge. 

"I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them 'brats', Zabuza" Kakashi said, smugly. "Sasuke is Konoha's No. one rookie, Sakura is the brightest in the village, "

"_**Hell Yeah!"**_ Inner-Sakura cheered

"And Naruto…he's probably the most unpredictable person on the planet"

"Hehehe, Haku, you realise that at this rate we'll be driven back?" Zabuza chuckled.

"_**Yeah…we can't have that" **_Haku said, his stance and aura shifting.

'What is this…chill?' 

Forming a handseal, the water surrounding the Uchiha rose slowly, before suddenly shifting into perfect, ice mirrors.

"_**Hiden Jutsu: Makyou Hyoushou" **_Once the mirrors had solidified, the masked boy took a step forward, walking right _into _a mirror.

'_What…what is this?' _Sasuke's eyes widened as, where once there was one, suddenly every mirror bore the image of the masked-nin.

"Kuso!" Kakashi swore as he raced to rescue his student, only to be impeded by Zabuza himself.

"Hey…you're opponent is me. Against that technique, he's finished"

"Well, shall I begin?"

'Wh-what are these mirrors?' 

"_**I'll show you my real speed."**_

"Itai!" Sasuke flinched as a cut suddenly appeared on his shoulder.

'What? When? How?' Before he could answer, he suddenly found himself being assaulted from all sides, faster than the eye can see, from no visible source. Blood spattered into the air as his wound count increased. 

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Go ahead Kakashi, run past me, I'll just kill those two over there" Zabuza taunted, glancing at the bridge builder and the kunoichi.

'I have to help Sasuke-kun' 

Springing forward, the Kunoichi launched a small volley of kunai at the back of the mirrors, intent on breaking them.

"Too slow" The masked Nin reached out and snatched the kunai out of the air, letting them drop to the ground casually. Moments later, a shuriken flew out from the mist, striking the boy in the side of the head and causing him to fall from his ice.

'_Tch, that show-off' _Sasuke thought, secretly relieved for the backup

'The Unpredictable?' 

Zabuza's eye's narrowed as a second volley of shuriken flew out from the mist, already mere metres from his head.

'If I block, or dodge…Kakashi has an opening!' 

He was saved from his predicament in the form of senbon, courtesy of Haku.

"Zabuza-sama, focus on Kakashi-san. Allow me to deal with these kids"

"Whatever"

'_These mirrors…Bunshin of some kind? No, it's too fast, I can't even see where they're coming from, and the mirrors must serve some purpose to the attack'_

"Wow…this is cool, hey Sasuke you look like crap" Naruto said, walking in amongst the mirrors nonchalantly.

"Naruto? What the hell? You…Usuratonkatchi, you…gah! I don't even care anymore!"

"Hey, I came to save you and this is what I get?" Naruto demanded, meanwhile the masked-nin had returned to the safety of his mirrors.

"Save? How?"

"Like this!" Naruto grinned, before clicking his fingers. All at once a small horde of Kage Bunshin stormed out from the mist and launched themselves at the enclosed prison.

'_What? He waited for me to return to my mirrors? But still…' _The ice-nin leapt from the uppermost mirror straight into the air. As he reached the apex of his leap, the masked boy reached into his clothes and withdrew two fistfuls of senbon. Spinning as he fell, the boy launched needle after needle at the advancing clones, dispersing them mere moments from impact. The clones dealt with, the masked boy fell back down, re-integrating himself into the mirror.

'Crap, he took out my clones in like…three seconds!' 

"That won't work dobe, he's too fast, and too accurate." The Uchiha warned, his mind racing.

'_It's impossible to catch the original…but if I melt his mirrors we'll have an opening to get out!' _Flashing through some seals, the Uchiha drew a deep breath.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" A ferocious stream of fire spewed out from the Uchiha's mouth, impacting against a mirror.

"What was that? It did nothing!" Naruto exclaimed as the mirror revealed itself to be unharmed.

"_**You can't melt my ice with fire that weak"**_ The ice-nin stated, before launching into another assault upon the pair.

'Where? Where's the real one?' Naruto demanded, trying to look at all the mirrors at once. 

"_**Trying to follow me with your eyes is impossible. You will never be able to catch me"**_

"Says you! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Don't-" As the clones launched themselves at the mirrors, Haku leapt into action. Leaping from mirror to mirror, he disposed the clones one after another, faster than the eye can see. A second later the entire horde was forcefully dispersed, leaving the original to hit the ground.

"_**This technique uses the mirror's reflection to transport me. From my point of view you're all moving in slow motion" **_Haku stated, causing Kakashi's eyes to widen.

"For him to master a technique like that…he has a Kekkei Genkai, doesn't he?"

"Hehe, bang on the money. Techniques only possible due to ones unique genetic inheritance, not unlike your sharingan…unique, and impossible to copy.

XXXXX

"Kuso, I can't die here! I mustn't die before I fulfil my dream!" Naruto swore.

"_**Dream…becoming a true shinobi is difficult for me, if possible I don't want to kill you, nor do I want you to have to kill me. But if you come at me…I can kill my gentle heart and become a true shinobi. This bridge is the place where we fight…to connect us to our dreams, me for my dream, and you for yours. "**_

'Zabuza-sama…' 'Those boys…that is a fight they can't win…they do not have the capacity to kill another person…not at this time…I must hurry! Lets go Obito!' Reaching up to his hitai-ate, Kakashi revealed his sharingan. 

"Hehe, Sharingan again? Is that the only thing you can do?" Zabuza taunted, before stepping backwards. All around him the mist thickened, disguising his image amongst the white.

"You say that as though you're not afraid of it"

"A shinobi's supreme technique is not something that should be shown over and over, Kakashi" Zabuza taunted from within the mist.

"You're actually the first person to see it twice, and I can assure you, there won't be a third time."

"I should warn you, even if you beat me, you can't win against Haku…that boy…from child I've trained him in the art of killing, coupled with his Kekkei Genkai, I've got a most useful tool, better than you're scraps of trash"

"You talk too much" Kakashi scolded, drawing a kunai.

XXXXXXXX

"Dammit Sasuke, all we're doing is running around" Naruto complained, pulling himself up off the ground.

"Urusai! We can't hit him; all we can do is try to avoid a serious wound. That technique has to take up a lot of chakra, he'll run out eventually." Sasuke reprimanded.

"Lookout, here he comes!"

XXXXXXXX

Kakashi stood perfectly still in the mist, his eyes darting desperate to catch any sign of movement. The ex-Kiri-nin had attacked him twice with projectiles so far, and only his last second reflexes prevented him from being wounded.

'_Think, he's a genius at silent killing…where would he strike? Tazuna!'_His eyes widening with fear, the copy-nin dashed towards their client, appearing just as Zabuza did.

"Too slow!"

XXXXXXXXX

'_This is bad…I have to do something!' _Sasuke thought, desperately. Glancing at Naruto's prone form. The boy was at his limits, and Sasuke knew it. The blonde wouldn't last much longer.

'My eyes…I'm starting to get used to his movements…' 

'_I'm aiming for critical areas but he keeps dodging…he can definitely see something'_

'You're body, reflexes…you move well…but this time I'll definitely stop you" 'He's coming! No, calm down. Concentrate, and see through it!' 

As the masked boy began his attack, the Uchiha leapt, taking himself and Naruto out of harms way.

'_He saw it! Impossible!' _The masked boy all but gasped as the Uchiha got up, his eyes red and adorned by an uneven number of tomoe.

'It's not much…but I can see it!' 

'_The Sharingan! I see…I've drawn this out too much, but still, to awaken it in the midst of battle. I'm low on chakra…I have to finish this!'_

As the masked boy launched his attack, Sasuke's eyes widened.

'For Naruto? Kuso, please make it in time!!' 

XXXXX

As Naruto regained consciousness, the first thing he saw was Haku, lying prone on the ground, and Sasuke standing in front of him.

"Sasuke, you-!"

"Tech, all you ever do is get in the way" Sasuke said, his voice somewhat strained. As Naruto's vision cleared, his eyes widened.

"Sasuke, you…" The Uchiha stood, swaying unsteadily before him. An unhealthy number of senbon imbedded into his body, particularly around his neck.

"Heh, what's with that face?"

"Why…why did you save me?"

"I…hated you…"

"Then why? I told you didn't I? Back when we graduated, I'm not someone worth sacrificing over, especially not you're life'

"Don't ask me, my just…moved on its own." Sasuke relented, collapsing into the blonde's arms.

"Th-that man…my brother…I swore to myself I wouldn't die until I killed him…don't die also"

"_**He landed a blow on me and, without flinching, gave his life to save yours. To protect a precious person knowing it was a trap, he still jumped in. He was a shinobi worthy of respect" **_The ice-nin said, getting to his feet, his mask now sporting a vertical cut, almost like a scar.

'_Sasuke…'_Naruto felt his eyes tearing up, a small trickle of blood dripped from his eyes onto the pale boy's face.

"_**Is this you're first death of a friend? Such is the life of a shinobi"**_Haku said, climbing back into his mirror.

"Urusai…"

'Sasuke…I hated you too' 'He killed a pack member…slew a kinsman…' 

"You…for killing Sasuke…**I won't forgive you!" **The blonde let out a guttural snarl, lifting himself up onto all fours, his red, slitted eyes wide and blinded with madness. Claws adorned his hands, and feet, and fangs protruded from his gums. He glanced down at the dead boy beneath him before letting out an ear-splitting howl, a single, crimson tail forming from the base of his spine.

"**KILL!"**

'_What…what is this? This chakra…' _The tail lashed against the ground, ripping up gouges from the bridge's surface. The senbon imbedded in the blondes flesh shook, before being forced out by the youki. The crimson energy swirled around him, when Haku stared into it, he could have sworn he saw a fox-head, grinning viciously.

'_This chakra, such an evil chakra, how can chakra feel like this?'_Staring through thered haze, the masked-nin was shocked to see steam rising from the blonde's wounds, closing up as they did so.

'His wounds are healing? Who…just who is this boy?' As the fox-boy's searching eyes found the ice-nin, Haku looked, and knew fear. 

XXXXXXXXXX

As Kakashi narrowly avoided getting gutted, he suddenly flinched.

'_This feeling…is it Zabuza? No, it's the same as…Naruto!!'_Kakashi's eyes widened as he recognised the familiar feeling, one he hadn't felt for twelve years.

"Zabuza, it seems things have taken a turn for the worse. I'll end this, right here, right now!" The copy-nin drew a scroll from his vest. Jabbing his thumb into a wound on his chest, he unfurled the scroll, smearing a line of blood along the arcane writing within. Refurling the scroll, he gripped it between his fingers as he formed a seal.

"Hmph, okay, lets see what you can do 

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

Haku could feel his whole body screaming with fear as the berserk blonde barrelled towards him, steeling his nerves as best as he could, he drew back a handful of senbon.

'_Here he comes! Such killing intent…it feels like just enduring it is dragging me down to my grave' _As the masked-nin let fly, the blonde let out a terrible roar, his youki flaring menacingly, stopping the senbon in their tracks.

'_He stopped it with just his chakra? _The ice-nin launched an attack from behind, only to have the feral blonde leap, spinning out of the way, leaving the masked boy open and vulnerable.

'_Kuso! I must get to the next mirror' _Haku attempted to fly past the blonde, but Naruto reach out and grabbed him by the wrist, squeezing painfully.

'H-he caught me!' 

"**GRAAHAAA!!!"**As the feral boy screamed, the force of his youki lashed out, fracturing the ice-nin's mirrors. Grabbing him with both arms, Naruto let out a cry as he hurled the masked-boy through one of his mirrors,

'_This is it…I have failed you, Zabuza-sama. I can not defeat this boy'_As the remnants of the mirrors shattered around him, the blonde snarled, before tearing down the bridge, intent on delivering the final blow. The ice-nin stood, shakily, his left arm hanging useless by his side from the youki. As he ran, the blonde flexed open his hand, drawing back his claws.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ninpou: Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu!" Slamming the scroll into the ground, black lines of text crawled from their paper bindings and into the ground.

'_Hmph, no matter what you do, you don't know where I am, but I know where you are. You're trapped Kakashi" _Zabuza said smugly, only to let out a panicked gasp as two pairs of jaws latched onto his ankles.

"If you can't see, or hear, just follow you're nose." Kakashi said, as a total of eight dogs bit down on the ex-kiri-nin's body, holding him in place.

"My dogs followed the scent of my blood on you're blade. Now, you're finished"

'_Hey, Obito, it's time to perform our finishing act' _Forming three quick handseals, the copy-nin gripped his wrist with his free hand as lightning spewed out from it. As the pulsing electricity stabilised, he shifted his arm so it was completely rigid, like a spear.

"Zabuza, if you surrender now, I'll let you live"

"Hah, you expect to much"

"So be it, taste the power of my one and only, own original technique. RAIKIRI!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a horrific crunch sound as the blonde's arm drove through the ice-nin's chest, the force of the blow knocking the boy's mask from his face.

"**Ha…Haku?"**

**_"Sumimasen, Naruto-kun"_**

"**Why?"**

"_**Because…Zabuza-sama has no need for a useless tool, my dreams of helping my precious person are dead"**_

"**You…Haku?"**

"_**Arigatou-gozaimasu…"**_The ice-nin gave a sad smile

"**Haku? Haku? Haku? HAKU!!!" **As the blonde bellowed, a torrential wave of youki flowed out from him, causing the ground the crack, and buckle beneath his feet, and then just as suddenly it was gone. His anger replaced by pure despair. And the blonde was left standing, blue eyes staring into dead ones. Looking down, he saw that his arm was still imbedded into the androgynous boy's chest.

"AAAAAAAHHH!!!" Screaming, he heaved and pulled, until his arm came free, releasing the boy's lifeblood with it. He let out another scream as the red liquid washed over him, staining his flesh with his deed. Looking down at his hands, he almost threw up when he saw them; claws still out, pieces of fabric, and flesh skewered on the ends

"I-it wasn't supposed to be this way…" Muttering incoherently, the blonde staggered along the bridge, unsure of his destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"**HAKU!!!"**As he heard the cry, a horrendous nausea washed over the copy-nin, brought on by the accompanying youki. The force of the wave was enough to make him stumble in his path, causing him to miss his intentional target.

"Gwaah!!" The Kirigakure no Kijin vomited up blood as the Raikiri was driven into the side of his stomach.

'What…what just happened?' Kakashi wondered. 

"Zabuza…once I pull out my hand, you will die. Be grateful for this opportunity to say some final words." The silver-haired jounin said, being careful to hold his arm still.

"Keh…it's not over yet…Kakashi…Haku…"

"Haku….**Hakuuuu!"**Both heads turned at the sound, only to see a bloody Naruto, staggering towards them haphazardly.

_'That much blood…it can't be?'_

"Kirigakure**no Kijin**, your **Yuki-Onna…**is dead" The blonde said, almost slurring, his eyes flickering occasionally from blue to red as his mind battled with itself.

"Then…he was a useless tool in the end after all" Zabuza scowled, before coughing up more blood.

"**Urusai!!** It is because you think like that that he's dead…he **thanked** me, because he believed you would not **want him** after he lost to me…"

"N-Naruto?" Sakura asked, her voice quavering at the sight of so much blood and death.

"**Ouka…**not now…**Kijin!** He…he loved you. He gave you **everything! **Do you feel **NOTHING?!" **

"Stupid boy…I only asked for his blood…his power…nothing else" Zabuza said, his eyes drooping.

"Silly**Kijin, **a youkai's blood **is **it's everything," Naruto said, his voice losing most of its scathing.

"Hey kid…one…last request, I'd…like to say goodbye to Haku…" Zabuza said, his voice losing volume. Naruto nodded grimly before running back down the bridge. By the time he returned, Haku's body in his arms bridal style, Zabuza was already moments from death.

"Haku…you were always by my side…I'm glad to be beside yours at the end…" As the former kiri-nin reached out for the ice-nin's face, he dimly noticed a small collection of snowflakes falling around him.

"Haku…are you crying?"

"His tears are his final gift to you…" Naruto said, his composure somewhat regained.

"…And I to him" Zabuza said, a modest trail of moisture streaming down his face.

"Naruto…"

"Sakura-Chan?"

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" She asked, afraid of the answer. Naruto said nothing, merely lowing his head and pointing down the bridge.

"Y-you mean?" She asked, hesitantly, not waiting for conferment, she ran in the direction he pointed.

"Naruto…" The silver-haired Nin started, his sharingan re-covered. Before he could continue, he was interrupted by a piercing cry.

"Sasuke-kun!!" The blonde flinched at first, but suddenly frowned. That wasn't a cry of despair…but of relieve. His heart clenched with apprehension…

"Naruto! Sasuke's alive!!"

And he felt his heart tear itself in two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No-body said a word as the bodies of the two missing Nin burned upon the pyre. A final show of respect.

'At least this way, there won't be any hunter-nins desecrating their corpses' Naruto thought, solemnly. Unconsciously he patted the side of his stomach, where two new seals lay hidden beneath his skin, one for Haku's mask and one for Zabuza's Zanbatou. Although Naruto had all but demanded he be given the mask, it was Kakashi's idea for him to take the sword. 

XXXXXXXX

_Flashback_

_Naruto stood perfectly still as Kakashi drew the markings across the boy's side, cumulating around a central point. The basic design of the seal was Naruto's, although his sensei had modified it slightly to accompany the objects larger size._

"_Kakashi-sensei, shouldn't you get this? You beat him after all," The blonde asked, resisting the urge to squirm at the cold touch._

"_Well, in the __Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu, a members sword is passed on to either its wielder's apprentice, or the person who defeats him, besides if we just leave it there then some thief will probably come along and steal it"_

"_But_you_ beat him" Naruto insisted._

"_That may be, but you beat his apprentice, who would have had a claim to the sword in the first place." As the blonde stiffened, Kakashi cursed his impudence. The blonde seemed to be having issues over his first kill, which was usual amongst shinobi…in leaf anyway. _

"_Besides, I'm already trained in the use of a Tanto, and I don't have the time to learn a new style" The jounin said, quickly shifting the subject._

"…_I guess"_

"_Even if you don't learn how to wield it, although I admit doing so might have to wait until you're a bit taller, you can still give it to someone else."_

"_Fine…Hey! I'm not short"._

"_And you never now when you might need an enormous hunk of steel"_

"_I said okay"_

"_There, all done. This may hurt a bit, but I'm sure you're used to it by now."_

"_Yeah, yeah. After a while you just feel a mild burning sensation"_

"_By the way, I checked in an old bingo book I happened to have on me, apparently the sword's name is Keiri"_

_"Huh…I…AH!"_

_End Flashback_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of course, neither of his teammates new of his acquisitions. He didn't want them questioning his motives. Sakura was already somewhat fearful of him, most likely due to the knowledge that he'd killed, plus how he'd acted immediately after. It would only further the gap between them if she found out that immediately after making his first kill; he'd taken to lugging around an enormous implement of death. And Sasuke…Sasuke had been giving him weird looks also, the blonde wasn't sure but he had a suspicion the Uchiha was actually jealous over his 'victory' over the ice-nin, the last thing he needed to do was to start showing off 'trophies'. He actually seemed surprised that the blonde hadn't bragged over his victory, of course in the Naruto's opinion there was nothing to brag about. He'd killed the boy out of revenge, and revenge alone. When he discovered that the Uchiha hadn't even died, it just made him feel all the more empty inside; Haku had died for no reason other than Naruto himself. He'd done nothing wrong in the end, but that didn't bring him back to life.

As the last of the embers smouldered, Naruto muttered a small prayer, asking that the smoke from the pyres carry the nins' souls to the afterlife. He didn't dare ask for forgiveness, he knew that Haku's death was something that he would have to carry for all eternity. Rising from his knees, the blonde turned to his team, and the group made their way back to town.

Emotions where mixed within the town; some believed that, now that the big-bad ninja had been defeated, Gatou would be too scared to do anything. However, other's believed that, with the bridge so close to completion, that Gatou would get desperate; hire more, stronger ninja, or worse just have his thugs massacre the whole populace out of spite, or something equally drastic.

"If only Gatou were gone, then all Nami's problems would go away with him. Naruto knew that wasn't true, but it's what many of Nami's people believed, and as long as they believed that, they also believed that Nami's problems would never go away so long as Gatou were still around, so they did nothing.

"Good news guys, at the current rate we're going, the bridge should be finished by tomorrow. Tazuna grinned, triumphantly.

"Alright! First thing I'm gonna do when I get home is have a big, steaming bowl if Ichiraku Ramen" Naruto grinned, although if you looked carefully you'd see that his smile didn't reach his eyes.

'_I suppose he just has to deal with it in his own why' _Kakashi sighed. _'I just hope he doesn't do something drastic' _

"Eager to get home? Perhaps you've got a sweet girl waiting for you" Tsunami said teasingly. As she said that, the blondes mind immediately flashed to a certain Hyuuga heiress, coupled with the actions partaken with said Hyuuga prior to the mission. A slight blush found its way to his cheeks.

'_Hinata…I'd forgotten the whole thing since the mission started, I still have to square things off with her…' _He thought, however, his thoughts quickly took a darker turn.

'_What will she say if she finds out about what I did? I killed a practically innocent boy! I-if she finds out about that! S-she'll hate me, just like everyone else!'_

'_**You're a demon, you're a shinobi, both of these kill, although the latter are paid to do so. The former simply enjoys it. Who is a killer to complain about another killer? And is it not said one should enjoy ones work?' **_His Oni-Zenshi argued.

'…_You say I enjoyed it as though it where a good thing'_

'_**Yet you do not deny that you did, it is in you're blood. You regretted killing the boy, but while he was a faceless enemy you relished the sensation of tearing his life away from him, right up until the Uchiha came back to life'**_

'_Just…shut up, just shut up!' _

"Naruto-kun? Are you okay?" Tsunami asked, concern on her face.

"Huh? Oh, er, yeah, I'm fine" He said, offering an unconvincing grin.

"It's just you zoned out and went all pale, I'm sorry if I said something to offend you,"

"Eh? No, no, no, no. I was just thinking about something, actually…there is this girl…and…well, there was this 'thing' that happened before the mission.

"You? A girl? What mad, raving, mentally unbalanced female did you trick into doing anything with you?" Sakura demanded.

"Hey, don't be like that. We just had lunch and kinda…hit it off"

"You!.…Wait…' She paused, the whole conversation sounding awfully familiar.

"Huh?"

"What you said before…you're talking about Hinata-san, aren't you? What did you do to the poor girl? What 'thing'?" The kunoichi demanded, making preliminary preparations to crack her knuckles.

"Wah! It wasn't anything like that! It was just…well not 'this and that', umm…'this and something else'?" He offered, pleadingly.

"Uzumaki Naruto, if I find out you've been taking advantage of innocent girls, I assure you there won't be anything for you to take advantage with!" The girl threatened, engaging in knuckle crack no. 4; anti-pervert whoop-ass.

'_Maybe things will get back to normal a bit easier than I expected'_Kakashi smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blonde tossed and turned in his sleep, sweat dripping off his brow, his knuckles clenching and unclenching systematically.

"_Naruto…why?" Haku begged, his eyes pleading as the blonde tore out his heart, grinning maniacally all the while. Suddenly, their roles where reversed; Haku's arm penetrating Naruto's chest._

"_You killed me, now you will pay!" The blonde let out a scream as he felt his flesh being frozen from within, his torso shattering beneath his own weight. Then it changed; it was Hinata he was killing._

"_N-Naruto-kun! Y-you killed him, h-he was you're friend and you k-killed him. W-What's to say you w-won't k-kill me t-to?"_

_Change; he was Zabuza's tool, getting defeated by some no-name genin._

_Change; he was Zabuza; lighting piercing his body, learning that the closest thing to a loved one he'd ever had just got killed over misinformation._

_Change; he was Sasuke, watching as the person who was said to be the weakest in the village defeat people he was unable to, if he could and he's the weakest, what does that make me?_

_Change; he dies_

_Change; he kills someone_

_Change; he's killed for it_

_Change; he's forgotten_

_Change; he's remembered as a monster_

_Change; he dies alone_

_Change; he never dies, trapped forever in a seal, seeing nothing, experiencing nothing_

_Change_

_Change_

_Change_

_Change_

_Change_

"AAAAAAAAAH!!" He shot up in his bed, his clothes completely drenched. Looking out the window, he saw that it was a full moon.

'_I see…I'm oversensitive tonight…I…I can't just leave things…I have to do something!' _Slipping out of bed, silently, he opened the window.

"Naruto-nii-san?" Silently cursing, the blonde turned to face the newcomer.

"Hey Inari" The blonde said, pretending to yawn in an effort to hide what he had been doing.

"Um…I heard a scream, I thought you might have been attacked." The kid said, glancing at the pair of Katana that hung disproportionate to his body-size. The same weapons that at one point had been moments away from ending his life.

"Nah, I just fell out of bed, that's all." The orange-clad genin offered, sheepishly.

"…what are you really doing?" The boy asked.

"I'm…taking care of something…it'd be best if I did it before I go, otherwise either someone else will have to do it, or no-one else does it and things get worse"

"…Will you be okay?" The child asked, somewhat hesitantly. He wasn't sure what the blonde meant, but he knew from the sound of his voice that the usually energetic ninja was somewhat apprehensive about it.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I got some friends who'll help me" Naruto assured the kit, patting his pockets for emphasis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_There was an eerie silence in Gatou's mansion. The guards stationed there were weary, and unmindful. Deep within the building, Gatou himself was planning his final move. Unseen, a red fox darted beneath the night sky, briefly illuminated by the full moon. Pausing beneath a window, a disembodied voice emanated from the creature._

"_**Kitsunepou: Tsukinijuushin no Jutsu" **As the fox slowly faded from existence, overhead a large, blood red moon appeared, immediately next to the real one, casting an eerie red glow over the entire area. However, despite the anomaly, none of the guards seemed to notice the bizarre apparition._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you can help me then?" Gatou asked.

"_To do as you ask will be no problem to those with skills such as us"_

"**But our skills do not come cheap, are you sure you can afford us?"**Although the two voices came from the same person, the way each voice spoke was anything but alike; one was calm, polite and business-like, while the other was scathing, aggressive, and borderline sadistic at times.

"I assure you gentlemen, money is never an issue when dealing with one such as I" The shipping magnate replied smugly.

"_Then it will be-" _The first voice was cut off, as a piercing scream echoed throughout the building, followed by another, and another.

"_It seems you have other guests"_

"**We will return later, to discuss our payment" **The voices said, before sinking into the ground.

"Tch, those cloaked bastards…now what the hell is going on in here?" The short man demanded, the silence broken only by another scream, followed by an audible thump.

'_I-is it just me or are they getting closer?' _The man sweated nervously, before edging away from the door. Clicking his fingers, his two guards emerged from the shadows, standing either side of him.

"You pair, go out there and find out what's going on. And don't come back until you do!" The man ordered, pointing towards the doorway.

"Hehehe, now why would we do that?" A gruff voice asked.

"Because I'm paying you, you buffoon!" Gatou ordered, angrily.

"But we never got paid…" A calmer, gentler voice said. Just then, something clicked in his mind. Turning around, he let out a scream as he found himself face-to-face with Momochi Zabuza, and his protégé, Haku.

"W-W-W-what's going on? T-t-they said you where dead!" The shipping magnate stuttered, falling backwards in his attempt to escape.

"Oh? Did we die Haku?" Zabuza asked nonchalantly.

"Hai, it was most painful" Haku assured.

"Say…didn't our contract say something about health insurance?" The Kirigakure no Kijin asked

"Hai, the stipulation was, as you said 'we get hurt, you're paying for it'."

"Yeah, that's right…so whaddaya say Gatou? You ready to pay?" The ex-mist-nin asked, drawing Keiri.

"I-I-I'll pay! I'll pay you whatever you want!" The stout man spluttered, throwing coins on the ground before him.

"Money? What good's money to the dead? I'll see to it that you pay in our own, special way" The swordsman grinned, an evil glint in his eye.

"N-n-n-n-nooooooo!!!" Gatou struggled to flee, only to find himself held in place by shackles of ice.

"It's payback time!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

As the man was cleaved in half, the scenery suddenly shifted, an otherworldly red glow shining in through the windows, revealing a pair of Naruto clones, one holding Keiri, the other wearing Haku's mask.

"Now you see, _that's_ the kind of guy I enjoy killing." The Zanbatou wielding Naruto said.

"Yeah, what an asshole. Hey, what should we do with all the guy's money? He's meant to be rich or something, isn't he?" The mask wearing Naruto asked.

"Hey yeah! Tell you what, lets search around for the any hidden vaults and stuff, nab any shinnies, and leave the rest for thieves who received a 'hot tip', or something.

"Sounds like a plan, we'll let the moon clean up the rest of the goons around here."

"Hey, who do you think he was talking to before?"

"I dunno, sounded like another missing-nin"

"Yeah, well, his work-load just got _cut_"

"…That was lame"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a big farewell as Team Seven left, later the next day, not only because the bridge had been finished, and it was technically the grand opening, but also because word had got out that Gatou had been assassinated. Exactly who did it was unknown, but the rumour was it had been Team Seven. Not that anyone actually congratulated them or anything; there were some things you didn't say to someone's face.

"So long guys! We'll come and visit you sometime!" Naruto called out.

"Don't be a stranger!"

"Come back soon!"

"You're welcome here, anytime"

"I have a daughter! She's of eligible age and has a _great_personality…"

Even the ever-stoic Uchiha had a small grin on his face. Although Naruto suspected that had something to do with how the dark-haired boy seemed to keep finding excuses to go to the bathroom. Upon investigation, Naruto discovered that the rookie o the year was actually staring at himself in the mirror during these 'bathroom-breaks'. Activating his sharingan every few seconds and laughing maniacally.

'_Meh, everybody unto themselves I guess' _

As the team faded away from view, one of the construction workers turned to Tazuna.

"Hey, Tazuna-san. We still haven't thought up a name for the bridge yet"

"How about, the Super Ultimate Bridge of Wonder" a middle-aged man offered.

Tazuna paused and thought about the bridge, the people who'd made it happen, the sacrifices they'd made…he thought of his grandson; no-longer a pitiful cry-baby, no a hard worker with a zest for life, and an unfortunate zeal for bladed instruments. He thought of the person rumoured as being the one to dispatch Gatou, according to said grandson, a certain blonde-haired unpredictable ninja with whiskers.

"Lets call it, The Great Naruto Bridge," He said, in a voice that allowed no room for questioning.

"Yeah…it has a nice ring to it"

"It's a name destined for greatness"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ronin-a rogue samurai, more or less a mercenary

Sugoi-awesome

Hiden Jutsu: Sensatsu- Secret Art: Flying Ice Needles

Hiden Jutsu: Makyou Hyoushou-Secret Art: Demonic Ice Mirrors

Kekkei Genkai- is translated as 'advanced bloodline' or 'bloodline limit'. On a side note; Kekkai Genkai means 'Limit Break' if I spelled it wrong.

Ninpou: Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu- Ninja Art: Summoning (although I've seen it translated as 'spiritualism'. Also, Kuchi-Yose means roughly 'the opening to the last moves') Earth: Art of the Seeking Fang

Raikiri-lighting blade

Ouka-another name for cherry blossoms

Youkai-spiritual being; Kitsune, Yuki-Onna, Kijin, and kappa are all examples of Youkai

Keiri-Executioner, apparently Suigetsu said this was the name of Zabuza's sword, although I haven't actually checked for verification, I'm going with it anyway.

Kitsunepou: Tsukinijuushin no Jutsu- Fox Art: Art of the Moon Doppelganger. A technique of my creation; the user is changed into a second moon in the sky, and s/he can control everything seen/felt/heard etc by someone that's bathed in the light of the second moon. Works by making chakra constructs not unlike Kage Bunshin to do the physical stuff, although not limited to people. Most people don't realise they're caught in it provided the user conceals the tell-tale red light, and second moon from the victims' perception. Can only be performed at night, is most effective on night of the full moon.

A/N: Few, that's the wave arc done, in like three chapters too!

So, how do you like the way I spiced things up?

Btw, that _was _Zetsu Gatou was talking to, he was intending on hiring Akatsuki to kill off Team Seven…

Naruto's technique: Hooray, I finally get to reveal one of Naruto's Kitsunepou! The inspiration for this technique came from two things from Japanese folklore about Kitsune; first was that they where said to be able to make illusions that where indistinguishable from reality (Kage Bunshin anyone?) The second was something a little odder, in that, Kitsune were said to be known to change there shape into fantastical objects, like a giant tree, or a second moon. As I could see no purpose to being a second moon other than surveillance, and possibly transport I tweaked them together to get what's probably my favourite of the Kitsunepou I intend to use.

Naruto, and Death; If you're wondering why Naruto got so hung up over killing Haku, and not Gatou, it's because, as far as Naruto is concerned, Haku died for no reason, therefore he killed him for no sufficient reason, and Haku was someone who he A) saw as a friend, and B) didn't deserve to die. Gatou on the other hand A) was an asshole, B) deserved to die, and c) many benefited from his death. Basically it gets down to weather the person's death was wasteful or not, compared to wether their life was wasteful or not.

Naruto and his spoils; the stuff Naruto collects from his enemies will appear infrequently, he won't integrate them into his day-to-day fighting style, but instead use them when he needs them. This aspect of him also stems from folklore, in which Kitsune where said to horde treasure and rare artefacts, sometimes giving them away as bribes, payment, gifts or rewards. I though it would be worth showing a budding young Kitsune amassing his collection.

I think that's just about everything,

Next time: More NaruHina, and the beginnings of the chuunin exam. Deviations from canon will increase proportionate to time passing. I'll put it like this, by the end of the 'rescue Gaara' arc; just about nothing will be the same, so I apologise for the amount of canonical stuff happening now as I simply have nothing to change it to, that's worth the change.

If you feel I'm leaving something out, or should add something, feel free to review and/or PM. Comments are appreciated.

Oh and, no offence, but a review stating in its entirety 'nice' isn't exactly encouraging. I feel if you take the time to press the 'review button' you might as well type more than five letters. And 'update soon' won't make me do so. Spare you're finger the wasted energy and type something useful.

p.s I'll state it again, just in case anybody gets the wrong idea 'No serious NaruSasu! Naruto may be bi, but he sees Sasuke as a friend/brother/bastard. Sasuke is straight.


	19. Home at Last

A/N: Short chapter…kinda dodgy imo but It didn't seem to be worth the effort of re-doing it.

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process.

Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they[NaruxHina

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 19

Home, again.

_The fox tries to hide itself, but the scarecrow soon finds it. Running all about the place, the fox stumbles across the sunny place again, much to the hound's displeasure. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi silently observed his genin as they journeyed back. It was no secret that the mission had been a turning point for the young genin, being their first taste of the real world. That things don't always go as you wanted, that one way or another death is a part of a ninja's responsibility, that sometimes not even the Hokage knew just what he was signing his men up for.

The effects where subtle, but nonetheless present. It was a feat of little skill to predict what was changing in his squad. During much of the mission, Sakura had done little of the work, solely for the reason that he was nowhere near capable of performing at the level of her two teammates. She had little choice but to acknowledge book smarts just wouldn't cut it on the battlefield. What she did have, however, was a penchant for learning, and chakra control the likes of which Kakashi had never seen before on a genin, let alone a rookie. There was also how she was reacting to Naruto; he could see the fear in her eyes every time her gaze settled on him. It usually vanished once he did something stupid, or amusing, but it had been there. Kakashi could plainly see one of three things occurring with his young kunoichi, she would either abandon the career of a shinobi, either out of fear or self-doubt. She could give-up on the inside; just hiding behind her teammates assuming her Uchiha prince will be there to save her, or there was the preferable outcome; the one where she admits her weakness and works to eliminate it. She had access to innumerable Jutsu through her sensei and he was all-too ready to share it with her, but it had to be her decision. If the copy-nin tried to force it on her then she would simply view training as a detrimental chore to be slacked off at.

The Uchiha was a different matter; the battle on the bridge had awakened several things in the raven-haired youth. The boy was ecstatic over having awakened his sharingan, in a sense completing him in the boy's eyes, proving his place as an Uchiha. However, it had not been the last Uchiha that defeated their tragic foe, instead that feat had been accomplished by his childish teammate, something that irked the Uchiha to no end. It was something Kakashi had seen all to often with Uchiha Obito, his former teammate. Kakashi had been head-and-shoulders above the boy and it had driven his teammate up the wall, on rare occasions even resulting in frenzied, violent outbursts. Kakashi had met the boy's parents and could tell it had nothing to do with clan conditioning, there had been no pressure on Obito to be great, no grand expectations, it just seemed to be ingrained into his blood. An insult could not be let go; a challenge could not be turned down. There was just something in the Uchiha gene that drew out fanaticism, and cumulated emotion. If the Hyuuga were Konoha's most stoic clan then the Uchiha were the most temperamental.

As it was, the Uchiha both envied, and detested the Blonde for stealing what he had seen as 'his kill'. Although Kakashi believed that if anyone had the right to kill the ice-nin it had been the revenge seeking Naruto, he did find it odd how the Uchiha's behaviour somewhat reflected the blonde's own, earlier in the mission, when he expressed his outrage at Zabuza's 'death' having been snatched away from the silver-haired Jounin. Still, now possessing both arrogance at his Sharingan, and insecurities at being bested by the blonde, Kakashi could see no path before the Uchiha but to strive to surpass his animalistic teammate, and reassert his dominance.

Naruto on the other hand, was something of the opposite. The blonde's guilt over killing the ice-nin had been eating away at the genin ever since, Kakashi knew that the boy was experiencing night terrors, having awoken to his screams more than once since the battle on the bridge. Yet the boy adamantly refuted any attempts at counselling the silver-haired jounin offered. It seemed the boy _wanted _to be eaten away by the guilt, out of some twisted desire for atonement. Kakashi was just grateful that the blonde hadn't delved into self-mutilation or other such self-destructive acts…_yet. _Still, the boy seemed to have made some recovery by the time it came to return home, although Kakashi couldn't help but feel slightly troubled by the means the blonde may have implemented in relieving his stress. He had heard the reports about Gatou's demise, cleaved in half by some sort of blade, many of his guards where either badly traumatised or brutally savaged as though by some kind of animal. They always said that, after the first kill, the second doesn't seem half as bad, and Naruto was showing some disturbing signs that hinted towards a developing sociopath. On the other hand, Nami would surely flourish now that it was completely free of Gatou's influence, and the man was certainly no saint to begin with. There was also the possibility that Naruto somehow blamed the man for Haku's death, having been the one to hire the ninja in the first place. But the fact remained that Naruto had killed, and felt better because of it. An association that could spell disaster for anyone, especially a shinobi. What would happen if one of his teammates where to be killed? Would their client pay for their life? Would the Hokage? There was the fact that, one way or another; some part of the Kyuubi had emerged during the fight with the ice-nin. How could Kakashi know if it was even Naruto anymore? True he still acted like himself, although his antics and arguments seemed more exaggerated of late, as though he where trying to prove he was Naruto.

'_Then again, that could be the case, his teammates are aware of his kill, he may well be trying to prove to them that he isn't the savage murderer they imagine him to be' _There was no denying the brutality of the ice-nin's demise, the wound baring a disturbing resemblance to those created by his own Chidori. However Haku's had been much less clean, while performing clean-up Kakashi had found several chunks of meat, and bone around the scene of the fight. There had been next to no cutting, the penetration had been caused almost entirely by sheer force of impact, destroying bones and organs, before coming out the other side. To accomplish such a thing with your bare hand…was humanly impossible. He had some vague idea what had occurred, but needed verification.

"Okay guys, we'll stop here for a break. Sakura, you set up a perimeter. Sasuke, you look for water, but don't stray too far"

"Naruto, I need to speak to you for a moment" Kakashi said, Almost gingerly, the blonde wandered over to his sensei. Without a word the Jounin led the Naruto away from the others, out of earshot.

"Um…what is it Kakashi-sensei?" No doubt the blonde suspected the one-eyed Nin, fearing some judgemental outcome from his actions in Nami…which ones he was being judged on the blonde couldn't decide.

"I need you to tell me what happened on the bridge." The blonde gulped, but the serious look in his sensei's eye left no room for argument.

"I…I see."

"Start from the beginning, when you arrived" Kakashi's voice was stern, but sympathetic,

'_I need you to trust me, if there's a problem I need to know'_

"Well, Sasuke-teme was trapped by those ice mirrors…" Naruto recounted the battle calmly and succinctly, going over every detail he remembered, until he reached Sasuke's 'demise'.

"I…I thought for sure he was dead, e-even Haku…said that he'd killed him. I just…I was…just so angry, like as long as Haku died nothing else mattered, even if I died as long as Sasuke was avenged…I…I just stopped caring about anything else, about 'keeping up appearances'…I let it all out, I…I released my tail…under broad daylight I let out my tail"

"You're…tail?" Kakashi's confusion was met with widened eyes.

"Y-you don't…Ojii-san never told you? About _me_?" As the blonde's hand rested upon his navel, the one-eyed Nin instantly got the relevance.

"The only thing Hokage-sama told me about you're _tenant_ is that you tend to get _'a bit excited by the full moon'_."

Naruto snorted. "Typical Ojii-san, tells you the least important thing" He scowled.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said, placing his hands on the blonde's shoulders. "You can trust me, I look out for my comrades, and you are definitely included amongst them"

The blonde tensed for a moment before slumping in resignation.

"I guess I can tell you…you already know of his presence anyway…" Naruto sighed before gathering himself up. "I…am Uzumaki Naruto, given some time…I will be the Kyuubi no Youko" As he said this Kakashi's eyed widened in fear.

"You mean…he's taking over?"

"Nononono, you misunderstand. Kyuubi no Youko is just a title, just like 'Hokage', what I mean is that I am the one to assume his position."

"I…see…so you're absorbing the fox's power"

"Wrong again. Technically, Tsuku-sama has no actual 'power' left to give me. His power was drained during the sealing and used to make me what I am today"

"Tsuku-sama? I assume that is the fox's name"

"Hai,_Kuroi Tsuku_ is the current bearer of the title _Kyuubi no Youko_."

'_-Sama? He seems to hold the fox in high regard, he doesn't even call the Sandaime –Sama'_

"And just what _are _you today, as you said?"

"From the moment Tsuku-sama was sealed within me, from that moment forward, and that moment back, I have been a Youko. But don't get me wrong I'm still human. I'm just…both"

"I think I understand…can you show me?" The one-eyed Nin asked, eliciting a scowl from his blonde student.

"Here? Now? With my teammates so close?" He demanded.

"I assure you, neither of you're teammates are anywhere near the vicinity, even if they where I've concealed us with a strong genjutsu. They can neither see nor hear us".

"Geh…I should warn you, I can only reveal so much" Naruto muttered, before forming a handseal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu". As a single cone appeared by Naruto's side, his sensei couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Before he could comment further, however, there was a second puff of smoke, and where the clone once was, an adult fox now took its place, it's red coat gleaming in the sunlight, a Konoha hitai-ate tied around it's head.

"That is…"

"No handseals, no technique, trust me, that's a genuine fox." Somewhat sceptical, Kakashi glanced at the blonde.

"But like you want to see that? I'm sure _this _is what you want to see" Naruto said, his tail flicking around behind him.

'_Wait? Tail?'_ Indeed, true to Kakashi's eye, the blonde had sprouted a bright red, and glowing tail.

"That is-!"

"This is how I really look," Naruto said, his voice developing a subtle growl.

'_Dexterous tail…enlarged markings, fangs, claws, judging by the twitching of his nose he has increased sense of smell…I'd imagine hearing as well'_

"Then this is what you meant my letting you're tail out?"

"Yeah," The blonde said, his fox-features retreating. "Normally I hide it, I'm sure you don't need to imagine why…but against Haku…It just wasn't important"

"So you lost control then"

"Nah, nothing like that. It's more like when you're drunk…well, angry and drunk, 'punch-drunk' I think they call it. I mean, it was still me, I was just, nothing else mattered."

"Have you ever…gone rampant…like that before?"

"Not really, I mean, normally when I let my tail out I just feel more…playful, but…I've never actually let my tail out when angry before…well…no, no, never. I mean, I wanted to kill him…so I did…"

"I think I understand," Kakashi sighed.

'He quite literally gets drunk off his own power…' 

"I just…it felt so _right_ I…I was happy…happy that I'd avenged Sasuke's 'death'…. but then…then his mask fell off…and…and I realised…I…I'd met him before…he was nice, he…he just wanted to serve his 'precious person'…I thought of him as my friend…for me to kill him like that…"

_'So that's what's bothering him…he thinks himself a traitor…'_

"Naruto…Naruto!" The jounin snapped, the sudden noise bringing the blonde out of his stupor.

"Huh? Oh…it happened again…" Naruto sighed melancholically.

"You've been experiencing these 'guilt trips' often?"

"…Yeah…I just…he didn't deserve to die…" The blonde stared at his feet as though they suddenly became interesting.

"Naruto, tell me, what do you suppose would have happened had you not defeated Haku?" Kakashi asked suddenly.

"Huh? Well…he'd have probably done to me what he did to Sasuke…then…he probably would have attacked you…then Zabuza would have been free…to go after…Tazuna!" Naruto gasped, realisation dawning.

"Yes, and Zabuza wouldn't have been as soft as his apprentice. He probably would have killed all of us just for bragging rights, the people of Nami would have lost hope, and Gatou's reign would have gone on forever. It was because of you're actions that we were able to protect Tazuna-san's safety."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes, as a shinobi you will kill. You will kill not because you want to, but because you have to. You are the blade of Konoha, and enforce the will of the Hokage, and the Daimyo. For that is Nindo"

"…That's stupid"

"…"

"You're trying to say Ojii-san wanted me to kill him? Did I kill him because Konoha wanted me to? I killed not for the sake of the mission, but for the sake of my friends! I am not Konoha's 'blade'. I am a soldier. I serve the Hokage of my own free will. I do what has to be done for the sake of the people I care about, and I will live life with no regrets, for that is _my _Nindo!" The blonde stared Kakashi in the eye, expecting to be reprimanded for his insurrection.

"Well…I guess this means you're growing up" The one-eyed Nin smiled, patting him on the head. "Although I think Sasuke's waiting with that water.

"Eh? But shouldn't we get going? Konoha's only fifteen minutes away."

"Yup"

"…You enjoy being late, don't you sensei?"

"Hmm? Did you say something? Oh and Naruto"

"Yeah?"

"You shouldn't hide yourself too much, you're better off doing all that you can and helping them than holding back and failing them. You might be surprised at how understanding they could be"

"…"

_'I'll just have to trust him on Gatou…for now'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lets see, once we get back, I'm gonna eat at Ichiraku! Wait, no, I gotta say hi to Iruka-sensei!, no, wait, I gotta sort things out about the moon-dance, aergh, I can't decide!" Naruto exclaimed rapidly, pulling at his hair in frustration.

"Do you have any idea what he's going on about?" Sakura sweat-dropped

"Hmm? I think he's a bit indecisive" Kakashi hummed, flicking over the page in his book.

'_Oh, so the _bartender_ was the undercover duchess…then the tattoo-!' _Ignoring his sensei's perverted giggling, the blonde formed a familiar handseal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! The only way to do five things at once" Naruto nodded, before shouting directions to his clones.

"You, mission debriefing. You! Go find Iruka-sensei. You! Hokage monument. You! Go look for Hinata! And I'm off to Ichiraku!" He let out a hearty laugh, before darting off through the gates with his troupe of look-alikes, splitting up as soon as they passed the guards.

"…What?"

"Why am I stuck with de-briefing?" The Naruto left behind whined.

"…That idiot, I swear it's like he lives in his own little world half the time"

"Hn" Sasuke responded using the traditional Uchiha reply.

"Well, either way we have to report to Hokage-sama, so we should get going" Kakashi said cheerfully, letting off another perverted giggle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heya, Tou-san" Naruto said, sitting himself down upon the stone head of the Yondaime.

"I just got back from my first c-rank mission…it was hard, but for the most part it was exciting…"

…

"Sasuke-teme almost died…I thought he was dead…I never thought I'd get so angry if the bastard kicked it…he all but sacrificed his life for me…I was…surprised…I…I never expected anyone to willingly sacrifice themselves for me…then again, Iruka-sensei did…I wonder just what I am to the bastard…he'd better not be _interested_ coz he is definitely not my type!" Naruto scowled, but it soon faded into a relaxed smile.

"…The wind's nice up here…hey Tou-san…what was you're first kill like?" The blonde asked, an odd expression on his face. "I wonder…did you mean to make you're first kill? Was it who you wanted to kill? Was it because you wanted to, or because you had to?"

"…"

"This wind…you feel like you could just…fly away…" Naruto said, standing up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Oji-san" Naruto said cheerfully, as he stepped under the overhanging banner.

"Hey, if it isn't my best customer. Haven't seen you for a while, long mission?" Teuchi asked, wiping his hands down with a cloth.

"Something like that…can I get a miso ramen with extra egg?"

"Coming right up" Teuchi smiled, making his way over to the stove.

"So, Naruto, was you're mission exciting?" Ayame asked, her voice laced with curiosity.

"Yeah, it was amazing-ttebayo. I got to see and experience lots of new things. It's really cool how all the countries are different!" The blonde exclaimed, eyeing Teuchi's wok like a hawk.

"Sugoi…it seems like I never get to go anywhere" The ramen-girl pouted, resting her elbows on the bench.

"No! If Ayame-Nee-Chan goes, then my ramen will only be half as good!"

"What? Are you saying I'm incapable of creating good ramen on my own?" Teuchi snarled, brandishing a wooden spoon menacingly.

"Nonononono! What I meant was that Ayame-Nee-Chan's feminine touch makes your wonderful ramen even better!"

"Hmph…I'll show you a feminine touch," The aged chef challenged.

"No really…I'd rather you didn't" Naruto blanched, holding up his hands as though to stop an incoming train.

"Tch, heres your ramen you ungrateful Gaki" Teuchi huffed, dumping the ramen bowl unceremoniously in front of the blonde.

"Tou-san, don't be like that. You know he didn't mean anything by it" Ayame chided.

"Ha…_Praise be to Inari-Daimyojin, harbinger of plenty, patron of the fields, I present to you this modest offering in appreciation for the food I am about to receive, may my step ne'er falter 'neath your guiding hand_" Naruto hummed soothingly as he procured a small bottle of sake, and presented it to the Kitsune shrine.

"Itadakimasu!!" He exclaimed loudly, before all but diving into his noodles.

"Hey, Isn't that that Hyuuga girl you were here with before?" Teuchi asked, pointing behind the blonde-genin.

"Pfffffft-Hinata-chan!?" The fox-boy sprayed broth over the counter as he almost jumped in panicked confusion.

"Ah! Don't worry, I'll clean that up" Ayame fussed, quickly wiping up the mess with a cloth.

'_Crap, one of the clones was meant to meet up with her! I haven't even thought about what I'm going to say! 'Hey, the other night was fun, and I kinda-sorta-like you so lets go further next time!?'_

'_**You shouldn't waste food like that, you insult Inari-sama'**_

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" Feeling as though the legions of hell themselves where waiting in line for him, Naruto slowly turned around. Behind him indeed stood Hyuuga Hinata, her team just behind her. Obviously they were either going to, or returning from a mission, or training.

'_Keep calm, act cool. Nervousness betrays indecisiveness and insecurity, casting doubt over the speaker's confidence and by extend his capabilities'_

"Ah, hey Hinata-Chan, I haven't seen you for weeks, not since…" The blonde trailed off as mental images of their last encounter flashed simultaneously behind both their eyes.

"A-A-Ano…I-it has…been a while…Naruto-kun" The Hyuuga heiress stuttered.

"Ehehe, yeah, I've been on a mission. Sorry, Otherwise I would have spoken too you sooner"

"Ah…that explains it"

"Hey, I'm just having brunch right now, d'you wanna join me?"

"H-hai, I'd lo-like to, demo…" She turned hesitantly to glance at her red-eyed sensei.

"It's ok Hinata, you can catch up to us later" Kurenai said, winking at the shy girl.

"A-a-ah…that is, Sumimasen, Kurenai-sensei"

As Hinata sat down on a stool, Yuuhi Kurenai led the remaining members of Team Eight away. Neither Naruto nor Hinata noticed the way Inuzuka Kiba was clenching his fists.

'_Why that no good, rotten, backwards-retard, son of a fox. I've lost count of the amount of times I've asked her out and I always get the 'polite decline', he just waltzes in out of no-where, and she agrees to go to lunch with him_. _What's he got that I don't got?'_

"So, have things been without me?" Naruto asked, before resuming his heartless massacre of the noodle-hidden-in-broth.

"Ano…I-it's been…quiet…"

"Well that just won't do, by the way what ramen do you want?"

"A-ano…I t-think I'll have c-chicken today"

"Alright, Hey Oji-san, get us a bowl of chicken, and start preparing another bowl of Miso, only one egg this time!"

"S-So…How was N-Naruto-kun's m-mission?"

"Eh? It was cool, we beat up these two idiot brothers who Kakashi-sensei says he had them sold to a prison, so we get some extra pay and stuff…I'm not sure what I should do with all the money though, still it's fun to look at" Naruto chuckled, before slurping up the last of the survivors.

"A-Ano…R-really?"

"Actually, come to think of it, I should probably get Tenshin-san to fix up my jacket, apparently these things don't hold up well against senbon, stupid needles went right through the links" He scowled, poking a finger through a whole in his sleeve for emphasis.

"S-Senbon? W-Why where you hit with S-senbon?"

"Ahehe, one of the people we fought on the mission specialised in senbon," He said. Although unsatisfied by the answer, Hinata chose to accept it.

_'It's obviously something he doesn't want to talk about…I'd best not pry…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Tou-san, you created the Hiraishin no Jutsu, right? I was wondering…what's it like to fly?" Naruto asked, before stepping off the edge of the monument...and dropping As the wind screamed past his ears, and the ground seemed that much closer, he couldn't help but smile. Letting his body relax, he spread his arms as though they were wings. The ground was really close now…

"HeheheHA! THIS IS-"

'Poof'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"FUN!" Naruto exclaimed, suddenly forgetting where he was.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

_'Ahh crap, what the hell kind of dumbass clone commits suicide? Son's of, that's it, I'm gonna kill 'em. Every last clone is going to die come tonight!'_

"I had a fun time, Hinata-Chan." Naruto said, cleaning up his last bowl, making a grand total of twelve.

"H-hai, m-me too" The shy Hyuuga stammered, tapping her index fingers together nervously.

_'She's so cute when she does that'_

**_'It makes her look vulnerable…'_**

"I guess I'd better go meet up with my team, see ya Hinata-Chan" Naruto said, dropping some money on the counter and, without thinking, pecked the girl on the cheek before darting off down the street. Leaving a mildly stunned Hyuuga in his wake.

…

…

…

"Naruto-kun…definitely likes me" She blushed, before slumping down on the counter in front of her.

"Tch, poor girl, that idiot's way to easy-going" Ayame sighed, as she collected the bowls.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"AAARGH!!! I did it again!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nindo-lit. 'Way of the Ninja'. Same way as 'Bushido' means 'Way of the Warrior', 'Kendo' 'Way of the Sword' etc

Hiraishin no Jutsu-Art of the Flying Thunder God, the technique that truly made the Yondaime Hokage famous and earned him the title 'Yellow Flash'. After applying a special Justu Shiki (technique formula) seal to a person or object, the Yondaime was able to transport himself to that location in an instant, creating a 'yellow flash' for which he got his title.

A/N: I…don't like this chapter…or rather, I feel I could have done better, but it's already late and I want to get to the chuunin exams already. 'sigh' what can you do?


	20. A New Demon in Town

A/N: …What's to say? More stuff happening…yeah

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process.

Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they[NaruxHina

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 20

New Demon in Town

_The fox, after seeing the true nature of the cherry blossom, retreats to the sunny place. The scarecrow paves the way to arena. While the fox explores the sunny place, he encounters the tanuki, who is not all that he seems, nor all he should be._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All seemed peaceful within Konohagakure no Sato, the sun was shining; the birds were singing, pink-haired kunoichi were attacking blonde ninja…

"Gwaah! Sakura-Chan, don't aim _there_-ttebayo, Put your hips into it, good! Pivot, thrust, dodge, pivot, and zing!" Naruto sat perched on the underside of a tree branch, performing upside-down pushups as his teammate wailed down on a group of his clones. Offering an ongoing commentary all the while. A short distance away, Kakashi was reading the latest release of Icha-Icha Paradise, while fending of an aggravated Uchiha with one hand.

"Now, now Sasuke, you're getting too stressed, you won't be able to see straight. You need to focus more." The one-eyed nin's advice was met with barley a grunt as the Uchiha continued his assault, his Sharingan blazing at two tomoe each.

"67, 68, 69, Hey, me over there! 70," Naruto shouted abruptly, pointing towards a clone staring at the sky.

"Eh? Whatdya want?"

"71, 72, 73, if you got nothing to do, why don't you go train Konohamaru or something? 74, 75, 76" Grumbling, the clone got up, slowly.

"Bah, not like there's anything better to do. You'll know when I bored of babysitting" The Naruto waved, before walking off, his hands in his pockets.

Naruto frowned

'_What's his problem? It seems like unless I've got them doing something all the time, my Kage Bunshin get all broody, and stuff. Kori's always saying I get weird whenever I stop and think about stuff…oh well, what do I care'_

"85, 86, 87," Glancing over to his teammates he let out a slight wince as Sakura dispelled another of his clones.

There was no doubt in Naruto's mind that Team Seven had progressed far from where they had started off. Their teamwork had improved as well as their skills. When performing missions, they were quick to fall into their unspoken roles, depending on the situation, however it normally revolved around certain formations. Sasuke was first assault, and 'heavy artillery', striking the target from head on. Naruto was second assault, coming in from the sides, or from behind and catching the opponent off guard, he was also the team tracker, using his superior senses to lead the chase if the target fled. In the meantime Sakura was backup, attacking the targets senses with a modest arsenal of basic genjutsu. She was also the team negotiator and usually the one the clients spoke to apart from Kakashi. Of course, just because they each had their own specialty, didn't stop any of them from training in other areas.

"97, 98, 99, 100, Dattebayo!" Naruto stood 'up' and stretched, exhibiting no discomfort at being upside-down.

'_Kuso, I can't last much longer,' _Sakura thought, beads of sweat flinging from her scalp as she manoeuvred.

'_**Shannaro! Forget these small fry, Kill 'em all with a single shot!' **_

'_I guess I'll have to use that move…I hope Naruto-baka isn't to upset'_ Stepping back abruptly, she immediately burst into some handseals.

_'Here goes…'_

"Magen:..."

Naruto let out a yawn, before settling into a satisfied grin. Pleased at his accomplishment.

'_I wonder how Sakura-Chan's doing against my clones'_ Just as he was about to take a look at her progress, his whole body suddenly stiffened, causing him to fall, face-first from the tree.

'_Why? Why? Why did she use _that_ move?' _His mind cried out as His body twitched sporadically, his eyes swimming inside his head.

"Shannaro! I am the greatest!" The kunoichi exclaimed, pumping her fists into the air, multiple clouds of smoke billowing up from around her.

"Sakura, you really should stop doing that to poor Naruto-kun, if you keep this up you'll break his brain," The silver-haired Nin reprimanded, scarcely glancing up from his book.

_'Why? Why does a human have such a monstrous characteristic?'_

"Aw, come on. It's not that big of a loss. Besides, he'll be fine. Watch; hey Naruto, Hinata said you got her pregnant" Sakura said, still standing several metres away from the blondes prone form. At first nothing happened, but then…

"DON"T KILL ME HIASHI-JI-SAN!" He suddenly exclaimed, throwing himself prostrate against the ground, while subtly trying to dig a hole. A vision of the Hyuuga head, carrying a miniature guillotine dancing across behind his eyes. It took him a full forty-five seconds to realise his situation. He glared angrily at his teammates, each laughing in their own way.

"Gaha! I can't believe you fell for that! 'Don't kill me, Hiashi-ji-san'? I wish I had a camera," Sakura gasped, doubling over with laughter.

"I'm more concerned at how easily he accepted the possibility of him impregnating the poor girl. Just what have you been getting up to Naruto?" Kakashi asked, his eye curved in a smile.

"S-Shaddup! I never should have even mentioned her to you guys" The blonde scowled, before crossing his arms in a pout. Not that many people actually knew about the Jinchuuriki's relationship with the Hyuuga heir. The only ones who knew about their budding affection consisted of Team Seven, Ichiraku Ramen, and the Sandaime.

"Okay, that's enough of that," Kakashi interrupted. "Since there's a Jounin meeting today, there won't be any missions, so you're free for lunch. However, I want all three of you here this afternoon for more training, no excuses. Well, Ja ne" The Jounin waved before vanishing with a Shunshin.

"Lunch Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted. "Hey, you guys wanna go hit Ichi…ra…ku?" His voice trailed off as he saw that his two teammates had already left. As far as they were concerned, Naruto eating Ramen was a natural disaster in itself.

"Fine, be that way. I got stuff to do too-ttebayo!" He pouted before half-heartedly storming off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

All eyes were on Kakashi as he entered the Hokage's office. The old clock in the corner ticked ominously.

"Maa, maa, sorry I'm late. I was on my way here when I saw a murder of crows, so I had to stand perfectly still until I was able to scare them off:" Kakashi said cheerfully, eliciting a sweat-drop from his fellow shinobi.

"All right then," The Sandaime began. "Since we all know why we're here I'll get straight to business. First, we'll hear from those who are watching over the new genin. Kakashi-kun, Asuma-kun, Kurenai-san, are there any genin who you would like to enter into the Chuunin exam?"

'_Of course none of them will nominate, those brats probably still can't throw a kunai straight'_

'_Ha, to send such inexperienced ninja into an exam like the Chuunin selection, it would surely be suicide'_

'_No matter which way you look at it, they're just to inexperienced'_ as the murmur died down, Kakashi stood forward.

"I, Hatake Kakashi, Jounin sensei for Team Seven, do hereby nominate for the Chuunin exam; Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, the genin under my command." The murmur shot up again but was swiftly silenced as Kurenai stepped forward.

"I, Yuuhi Kurenai, Jounin Sensei for Team Eight, do hereby nominate for the Chuunin exam; Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, the genin under my command." Before anyone could even get a word in Asuma stepped forward.

"I, Sarutobi Asuma, Jounin sensei for Team Ten, do hereby nominate for the Chuunin exam; Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, the genin under my command"

_'What? All of them? That's never happened before'_

'_Do they really want their students to die that badly?'_

"M-Matte, Hokage-sama. I must speak. Those nine, they only became Genin a mere matter of months ago, they're too inexperienced!" Iruka exclaimed.

"So? I became Chuunin when I was half their age."

"But that's-"

"If anything, these D-rank missions are restraining them, on the off-chance we do get a c-rank its either too easy, or their leash is kept too short. Training can only teach you so much, what they need is real experience. Not just one or two isolated incidents, but to be in a state of perpetual danger."

"You…are you trying to crush them?!"

"I am trying to polish them, temper them beneath the furnace of life. Iruka-san, I understand your concern…but they are not your students, not anymore. They are my soldiers." The Hatake's voice had become cold, and stern, not a hint of mirth in his words. His one eye glared into Iruka's two, daring him to challenge his authority.

"Kakashi, that's enough." The gravely voice of the Hokage almost seemed to slice right through the tension, reminding them both just who was in charge. "Now then, let us go on with the rest of the nominations"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stared at the tree before him contemplatively, his nose twitching from time to time. With no particular thought in mind, he began humming. A sombre tune that rose and fell. Without breaking tune, he turned to gaze at the resting girl beside him. He had come across the gentle Hyuuga on his way to Ichiraku's, however; he chose instead to join her in her resting, having worn herself out training earlier. They sat just inside a small bracket of woods, out of site of prying eyes.

The exact nature of the relationship between Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata was not one that could be labelled easily. They could not be described as 'going out' since apart from the occasional meal at Ichiraku's, or similar occurrence they never actually 'went out' together. Instead, most of their time together occurred by what some would perceive as pure coincidence. A random meeting of one another, when neither has anything particularly important to do. So on these occasions, they usually just did what they where doing today; simply enjoying one another's company. A gentle smile forming on his lips, he placed his hand over hers, rubbing gently. Enjoying the feeling of her soft, smooth skin against his own. Of course, that was only the back of her hand. The front of her hand, he mused, his fingers tracing along her palm, that was the hand of a warrior. Skin, taut and firm, a myriad of miniature scars across her fingertips, from the skin being repeatedly split open during Jyuuken training. Hands that would someday, if they had not already, draw blood, hands that would kill.

The thought of Hinata killing instilled conflicting emotions within the blonde. On one hand, he felt that to force such a gentle creature to take the life of another was just too cruel, a thing unbearable to even watch. But on the other hand, the hand that held claws, the thought made her all the more appealing. The image of her pale, flawless beauty, dancing naked amidst a shower of glorious blood made his body shudder with pleasure, before frowning. Glancing at his hand he realised he had inadvertently released his claws, their deadly points pressing oh-so-slightly into the sleeping girl's palm.

'…_This is…' _Before he could dwell further his head suddenly snapped up again, the snoozing girl beneath him shifting slightly at the sudden movement. His nose twitched slightly, before a feral grin spread across his face.

"I wasn't expecting such a visit…I wonder what he's doing here…" He moved to get up, but was suddenly pulled down again, as the sleeping Hinata clutched his arm.

"_Demo…onegai…stay…"_ She murmured, her eyes flickering slightly.

'_Who am I to disturb such a tranquil site?' _He let out a soft chuckle before forming a handseal; gentle so as not to disturb his companion. A single clone appeared next to him. Without a word, the clone sped away, an excited grin upon his face.

'_Let the fool have his fun…All I need is just here' _He smiled serenely, before lying down, leaning into the girls sleeping form. As his eyes flitted shut, his free hand snaked around her back, before slipping under her jacket, resting upon her smooth, flat stomach. Letting out a deep, satisfied growl, he rested his head against her shoulder. As he drifted between wake and sleep, his hand began tracing a spiral pattern on the girl's stomach, starting from her naval and working its way outwards. At the same time, he began nibbling on her neck, biting softly with his enlarged canines, earning himself a soft moan as her dreams took a turn for the better.

As the two lay there, a soft glow filled the grove…

/mine…/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a bounce in his walk, as Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha, his nose twitching every couple of seconds.

_'A scent like this…there's no doubt, this is so cool!'_

As he walked, he suddenly heard a child's cry, followed by an angry voice…his voice, in fact.

'_Ah, that must have been the clone I sent out before…I wonder what I'm up to…I'm sure it can't beat what the other me is doing'_ He grinned, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

'_I suppose I'd better see what all the fuss is about'_ He sighed, before softly walking up a nearby tree, giving him perfect view of the other clone, accompanied by Moegi and Udon, Konohamaru's friends. Konohamaru himself was being held up by one of them, a boy of about 14, was dressed in an all black costume, wore an odd, bandaged object on his back, and had purple markings on his face. The other, a girl about a year older than the first, had fierce eyes, what appeared to be a large fan strapped to her back, and blonde hair tied back into four 'tails'.

"Oi, Kabuki-san. What kind of a performer beats up on potential customers-ttebayo?" The clone demanded, jestfully.

"Oh, he's not a customer," 'Kabuki-san' leered. "He's a part of the performance." Chuckling, he shook the boy in his hands violently.

"N-Naruto-Nii-San…help me!" Konohamaru coughed out.

"Oi, oi, oi, this show's getting out of hand, you clown faced bastard!" The clone shouted, preparing to make a dash towards the newcomer. Grinning, the Naruto in the trees reached out to his counterpart, establishing a link.

'_Hey, when you start to move, dispel yourself, trust me…I mean you…whatever, just do it'_ Nodding once, the clone took a step forward, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"W-wah?!"

"What the hell?!"

As soon as the clone took a step, the Naruto in the trees dashed out, appearing behind the painted boy, a fuuma shuriken held against his neck.

"Show's over, Kabuki-san," Naruto said, calmly extracting Konohamaru from the painted-boy's now loose grip and placing him on the ground.

"Naruto-Nii-san, you're awesome!"

'_Such speed…how did he get behind me so quickly?' _The black-clad boy gulped, his fingers twitching nervously.

"Kankurou…give it up, you've already lost" A voice spoke from a nearby tree. All heads turned to see the latest arrival; a stern looking redhead, wearing terracotta coloured clothes, and with a large tan gourd strapped to his back, hanging upside-down from the tree branch.

_'What is with these guys and strapping things to their back?'_ Naruto pondered, as he put away his shuriken

"G-G-Gaara…I was just-" The black-clad boy stammered.

"Be silent. You're an embarrassment to our village"

"A-Ah, I'm sorry, r-really sorry". Frowning, the red-haired boy vanished in a swirl of sand, before appearing between the other two.

'_Hmm? So they're together…' _Naruto sniffed as he placed Konohamaru on the ground, before breaking into an enormous grin.

"Welcome, Itoko. I've been expecting you" Naruto spread his arms in a gesture of welcome, all the while grinning. The sand-boy frowned.

"You are…?"

"Ah, how rude of me. I am Uzumaki Naruto, Itoko" As he finished his sentence, Naruto let a small slip of Youki flare, causing the three newcomers eyes to widen.

'Wh-what was that?' 

'_I-it felt just like Gaara's, who?'_

'…'

"I see…I apologise for not recognising you at first, and for the actions of my foolish brother. Forgive me Naruto-Itoko"

"Nah, no problem. So what's you're name?"

"I am called…Sabaku no Gaara" The boy's voice was stoic, and, although polite, he spoke with no emotion. Something that Unnerved Naruto slightly, but he shrugged it aside.

"Really? So, Gaara-Itoko, you guys are from Sunagakure then? What brings you here?"

"My two siblings and myself are here to attend the Chuunin exam," Gaara explained, not even glancing at the two by his side.

"Hehe, that's pretty cool. I didn't expect to find another one of us so quickly" The blonde said, laughing slightly.

"Indeed, it was a…most fortunate co-incidence"

"Yeah. Hey, I hate to go so soon, but I have to meet my team soon. We should meet up some other time"

"Yes…I assure you…we will meet again"

"Great, see you around Gaara-Itoko" Naruto waved, before ushering the Konohamaru Corp away. He missed the maniacal look that flashed across the sand-boy's face as soon as his back was turned. A look of pure bloodlust.

_'There's no doubt about it…he is one of the nine…I can't tell which but…'_

'_**YAHOOO! I can't wait to kill him! Render him limb from limb and devour his body whole! GYAHAHAHAHA!!' **_Just as the blonde vanished around the corner, the redhead slumped, clutching his head in pain.

"G-Gaara? A-are you all right? Is it-"

"I-If…if you fight him…that Uzumaki…you will surely die" Gaara panted, causing his siblings eyes to widen in terror.

'W-what is he? J-just what is he to cause such a reaction?' 

"If…if you somehow…survive against the Uzumaki…I…I will kill you myself, he…he is MY.**PREY**!" The desert-child's eyes were wide and bloodshot, a maniacal gleam overshadowing his iris.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haaa…he seemed nice, didn't he Konohamaru?" Naruto asked, rustling the boy's hair with his hand,

_'Sabaku no Gaara…I wonder just how strong you are…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Team Seven stood around the bridge, Naruto had a slightly odd look on his face.

'Tch, Dobe probably ate too much food again' 

"Morning people" Kakashi said, appearing atop one of the bridge arches.

"Your late!"

"Well you see, I got lost on the road of life and-"

"LIAR!"

"Well, this is rather sudden, but I've nominated you guys for the chuunin exams." The copy-nin said matter-of-factly.

"Wah?'

"No-way, really!?"

"…"

"Here's your application slips." Kakashi said, handing each of them a slip of paper.

"YATTA! Kakashi-sensei, I could just kiss you!" Naruto exclaimed, embracing his sensei in a bear hug.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't, I don't want to be arrested on charges of paedophilia" Kakashi blanched, forcing the excited blonde to ground level.

"Come on, you're just shy"

"While I remember, its up to each of you wether you take the exam or not, those who wish to enter need to fill in the form and turn them in at room 301 by 4pm tomorrow. That is all" The jounin vanished in a Shunshin, narrowly avoiding another attack from the overly affectionate blonde.

"Moi, moi, maybe someone else will give me a kiss?" Naruto asked, looking at his two teammates with an odd glint in his eye.

"Naruto-baka, what are you-?"

"Dobe, if you so much as touch me I'll-"

"THREE WAY TEAMSOME!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…To hand them in by 4Pm tomorrow, do you understand?"

"Hai"

"Good, hey Hinata, did you hear what I just said?" Kurenai asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Hai, 4pm."

"Alright then…you just seem a little distracted."

"Iie, its nothing, I just had an odd d-dream"

Alright then" Kurenai sighed, before vanishing.

'What a…wonderful dream' Hinata's lips turned up into a smile as the vision returned to her head. 

XXXXXXXXX

_A solitary figure, standing in the middle of a lake. As she reaches out, the water reaches back in turn, embracing her. A pact is made with a water-god, and liquid flows through her veins. As the link is formed, a red fox emerges from the forest, joining her on the water. After taking a bow, the fox leaps into the air, kicking up the water and dowsing the woman. Smiling, she sends the water back, but the fox leaps out of the way. Back and forth the water flows, ne'er a drop touching the prancing fox…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ji-san-uncle

Nii-Chan- brother, highly affectionate.

Itoko-cousin

Jyuuken-gentle fist, the Hyuuga clan's signature fighting style

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Fairly short chapter…but not that bad, I don't think the length will pick up for a few chapters, but my way of writing leaves many variables (Point a start, point b finish, x happens between a-b, so you get a+x+y+b where y is random stuff I think up on the spot, and x is the stuff I actually plan.)

I hope all you NaruHina fans out there are slightly more satisfied. Oh and any insinuations are purely that, they've never gone further than 'cuddling', and even then one or both of them is normally half asleep…in the meantime I suck at progressing romantic relationships, I wish I could just dump them in the state that I want them to be in and be done with it but that would cause more harm than good.

That thing near the end didn't result in sex either.

The technique Sakura used earlier? It will be revealed, I just didn't want to reveal it now. I've left a couple clues but yeah.

I can't help but feel I'm not paying enough attention to Sasuke…its just kinda hard to remember to include him since he virtually never talks at this point…oh well…

Oh and if anyone is able to draw that ending shot before the Gaara scene, I'd like to see it, just sent me a link to the pic on deviantart or whatever and I'll include it in my profile.

The same applies to any other bits of fanart you guys make; no-need to ask for permission just send the link…

(I didn't sound too presumptuous there did I? Or rather, is it too egotistical for me to assume some of my fans can draw, and have time to do so?)

Next chapter-chuunin exams…yeah


	21. Are you a fox? or a Mouse?

A/N: Yeah…this is late…very late…you see, apparently human's need this thing called 'sleep' and apparently my diet was 'sleep-deficient', so I had to spend my whole weekend eating sleeping bags to make up for about three months worth of staying up past midnight with no daytime naps, and minimal sleep ins.

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process.

Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they[NaruxHina

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 21

Are you a Fox? Or a Mouse?

_The group meet up with a number of new companions, but of all of them the lotus shines the most. The hound is found near the sunny place, and the fox swears to protect its territory. Scarface orders the fox to find a word, but Is surprised when he does so. Word in tow, the snake's daughter bids them welcome to her lair._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the sun rose above Konoha, a certain excitement was in the air, enveloping the village like an electrified blanket…or something. Deep within a certain forest, the Kyuubi heir was running around like a drunken chicken.

"I'm gonna be a chuu-nin, I'm gonna be a chuu-nin, Da-tte-bayo!" The blonde was bouncing from tree-trunk to tree-trunk as he sang, unconcerned with his horizontal standing.

/Excited?/ His foxy friend asked.

/Like fire in blood!/

/What is this 'test'?/

/Test of skill. Pass, treated better, more responsibility/

/Higher in pack?/

"Exactly! With this I'll be one step closer to Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed, before leaping from his tree. Spinning through the air, he landed on the ground, munching happily on a dragonfly.

/Confident?/

/Yes/ He yipped, swallowing the insect with a crunch.

/…If you fail?/

"Then I'll just have to try again next time, but I won't fail!"

/Watch your words, you shouldn't waste oaths/

"I know, its just, I get so fired up if I've got an oath to fulfil, like its impossible for me to fail"

/That's the point, but if you _do _fail, its enough to tear your heart out/

"How the hell did demon's get like this anyway?" Naruto pouted, glancing at his hand, specifically, the not quite normal nails on the ends.

/Who knows? Ask Kuroi Tsuku/

/Kuroi Tsuku sleeps until full moon. You know as well as I do/ Letting out a sigh, Naruto jumped over to a nearby stream and bent down to drink.

/Then remember it, ask later/

"Bah, I don't even now if half the stuff in my body is demonic, or unique to Bijuu. Tsuku-sama's told me all about the other eight, and stuff, but never tells me the small stuff. I mean, as far as I know, the Kyuubi is the only truly demonic Bijuu, but I don't know for sure, and Tsuku-sama never tells me stuff like that, says 'its irrelevant', then asks me how my seduction techniques are progressing. I swear that fox is nothing but a pervert, Kitsune-hentai" He growled, before plunging his head under the water.

/Have you told Kuroi Tsuku about your mate?/ Kori yipped, hopping over to sit next to the blonde.

/Yes/

/What did he say?/

/He said;/

"'**Mugen you thrice-damned human fool, if you have even a drop of pride, you'll claim the girl immediately, or so help me that fool hound will,'** While strangling me through the cage. Y'know, I think he's ashamed at having a virgin for a successor"

/Why haven't you claimed her yet?/

"Well, I mean, we're getting to know each other better and stuff, and she's certainly…well my Oni-Zenshin is reduced to one syllable words when I'm around her…it's really distracting actually, but I don't want to do anything she'll hate me for, then what? …I don't want to lose a precious person…"

/Your sentiments should be treated with as much caution as your Oni-Zenshin, they both come from you after all/

/You insult me/

/No! I just-/

'Grrrrr-RAH!" Switching to fox form, Mugen tackled Kori to the ground, Growling menacingly as he stood over him.

/Submit, submit!/

getting up off his companion, he changed back into his human form, coughing slightly.

"I wish it was that easy for humans, none of that 'diplomacy' crap" Naruto grunted, as he thumped his chest, his lungs faltering under the strain of the sudden movement, so soon after changing shape.

/Words are overrated/ Kori sighed, climbing to his feet.

"Yeah…ugh why did I get up so early?" Naruto groaned, glancing at the sun. "I don't have to be there until four, and if I train I'll just tire myself out. I'm gonna need all the energy I can get for this."

/When wake is dull, turn to sleep/

"…something like that," Naruto sighed before walking over to, and onto, the nearby stream. Sighing, he closed his eyes, and sat down. Being careful to channel chakra all over his legs, he narrowed his eyes as he felt water tickling his naked legs.

"Still needs work…" He muttered, before closing his eyes, His legs crossed in a meditative position, thoughts of chakra and Jutsu whirring through his head.

'Must…learn to seal…hot ramen' 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As hours tick by, it was soon approaching the designated time. All about the building various groups of three met up and made their way inside, Team Seven being no different.

As Naruto all but ran to his teammates, one could scarcely see his face behind his enormous grin.

"Ohaiyo-Gozaimasu!!"

"Tch, Urusai, Usuratonkatchi" The Uchiha grunted, but not even his insult could hide the smirk twisting at the side of his mouth.

"Oi, we need to stay focused" The Kunoichi of Team Seven scolded, with her hand on her tip and wagging her finger she looked scarily like a certain Nara genin's mother.

"Ahh, but I'm just so excited, there's probably lots of strong people here, Wah! It's almost enough to make my blood boil!" The blonde wailed, squirming around inside his weighted jumpsuit. Even the ever stoic Sasuke seemed to be having a hard time staying perfectly still, his eyes constantly darting about as though daring a foe to challenge him there and then.

"Come on, if we don't hurry up we'll be late" Sakura chided, grabbing Naruto by the ear and dragging him along, Sasuke trailing behind them.

"Ita-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-i-i, Sakura-Chan, stop! you know my ears are sensitive" He cried, flailing helplessly against her grip.

"Less taking, more walking" She commanded, a determined gleam in her eye.

'_We will _not _lose!'_

XXXXXXXX

As Team Seven made their way through the building, they slowly started to tense.

'_Why are so many people…just standing around out here, shouldn't they be inside already?' _ As they continued forward, Sakura suddenly tensed, before nudging Sasuke with her elbow.

"_Sasuke-kun, genjutsu ahead" _She whispered, subtly pointing to the door just down the corridor. The door marked as '301', and seemingly guarded by a pair of would-be intimidating genin. Sasuke nodded once, before jabbing Naruto slightly harder than necessary.

"Teme-" Before the blonde could launch into an aggressive tirade, Sasuke tapped his nose, nudging his head towards the door. Getting the signal, Naruto sniffed the air, the scent of people, and chakra, flooding his senses.

It was a skill he'd picked up relatively recently, somewhere between Sakura scolding him for having difficulty sensing chakra (as if anyone could hide from _him_), and hearing that most Inuzuka, particularly Kiba, were capable of doing such a feat, the blonde had been temporarily overcome by his underlying superiority complex for all things canine, and trained until he too was capable of detecting chakra with his nose. A few days later, Kiba had been mysteriously attacked while, as far as he was concerned, completing a rather successful stealth exercise. It had taken the dog-boy three days to wash the dye out of his hair, and a further three days for the smell of carnations from his jacket. Funnily enough, around the same time Yamanaka Ino noticed that she was missing one of her books entitled 'Hanakotoba for Beginners, by Rimono Ikibi'

"_It's just a small one, centralised around the room number, there's also another around the two by the door, smells like a henge. Also, they seem stronger than… a genin should be" _He conveyed, keeping his head low.

"_Wait, the door number? It says 301… but we only went up one set of stairs…that should be 201. Must be the Genjutsu" _Sakura concluded under her breath.

"_Whatever, lets just leave these fools behind." _Sasuke muttered, before walking unnoticed towards the stairs. Unnoticed except for a pair of round, black eyes that watched him calculatingly.

'_So that is him? Uchiha Sasuke…and who's that charming woman he's with?' _ As the person moved, a pair of cold, white eyes glanced at him.

"Where are _you_ going?"

"Gomen, Neji-san, there is something I must take care of"

"Hmph, just don't be late…"

XXXXXXXXX

As the group walked out into a wide corridor before the stairs, they were suddenly stopped by a voice from the balcony above them.

"Excuse me, Uchiha-san" The voice spoke. As the team turned around they were greeted with the sight of a boy about their age, donning a bowl haircut, green spandex with orange leg warmers, and bandages wrapped around his arms to just below the elbow, a Konoha Hitai-ate tied around his waste like a belt. Atop his forehead a pair of thick, black eyebrows sat almost ludicrously.

"What?" The Uchiha demanded.

"I wish to challenge you. Right here, right now"

"Right now?" Sasuke demanded somewhat incredulously.

"Hai" Swiftly jumping off the balcony, the spandex clad ninja appeared on the floor in front of them,

"Why does Sasuke-teme get all the fun?" Naruto pouted, folding his arms across his chest.

"Allow me to introduce myself," The person said. "My name is Rock Lee, hajimemashite"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Arigatou for accepting my challenge" Lee said, taking a stance. "I want to test my techniques against the offspring of the genius ninja clan, also," Trailing off, Lee looked towards the Haruno, a blush adorning his cheeks.

'_Oh no…oh no…ohnononononono!'_

"Will you go out with me? I swear I shall protect you with my life!" The green ninja gave her a thumbs up, and a wink, his teeth glinting oddly despite the lack of sufficient lighting.

"No"

'_**Come near this body with that freaky face and I'll force feed you your own haircut!'**_

"…I see" Lee said, somewhat dejectedly.

'_I have lost this round, but that only makes my heart burn more brightly for next time!' _

Sasuke snorted, "Challenging me, knowing the Uchiha name…frankly you're a fool. I'll show you, the power behind that name"

"Please, shall we begin?" Lee asked, resuming his stance. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly stopped, his nose twitching.

'_That's…that is…what is that smell? It's smells familiar…' _As Naruto pondered over his new discovery, Sakura happened to glance at a nearby clock on the wall.

"Sasuke-kun, matte! We only have Thirty minutes to go, we have to hurry"

"I assure," The Uchiha said, smirking confidently. "This will take less than five" Before he'd even finished talking, he was already making his move, dashing towards his opponent at breakneck speed.

'_He _is_fast…but…I'm faster, gomennesai Gai-sensei, I may have to use that move'_ As the Uchiha approached him, Lee suddenly blurred before he seemingly vanished.

"What? Where?" He almost missed the blur of green as the bowl-haired youth appeared above him.

"Konoha Senpuu!!" As the kick came his way Sasuke almost panicked

'_Kuso! To fast to doge, block!'_ Quickly bringing his arms up to guard, everyone was astonished as the rookie of the year was sent sprawling by the kick, impacting upon the floorboards painfully.

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

'_What!? But I had blocked it, was sort of technique was that?'_

"Hmph, I don't know what technique you just used, but it doesn't matter, all your secrets will be revealed to me now" Sasuke said haughtily, as he picked himself up of the floor. His black eyes having turned blood red, a pair of tome in each.

'_Alright, now that Sasuke-kun's using his Sharingan he can't lose'_

'_**Shannaro! Kick that thick-browed freaks ass!'**_

"So, that is the Sharingan…but!" As the green-clad ninja moved again, Sasuke smirked.

'_Fool, I can see your every movement as if in slow-motion, victory is-!' _The Uchiha was brought out of his glory by a sudden, and violent kick the chin, sending him into the air.

'_Wh-what? My body…it couldn't-'_

"That's right, there is no trick to it. My movements are nothing but pure, refined speed. Konoha Kage Buyou!" Lee cried, leaping from the ground to beneath the airborne Uchiha, almost as if he were his shadow.

"Allow me to point out a flaw in your prized Doujutsu, Sasuke-kun. Even if you can follow my movements, if your body cannot match my speed then your red eyes are useless" As he spoke, the bandages on Lee's arms began to unravel, "You may be a genius, born of a genius clan, and taught by a genius, but I shall show you, that my skills earned from hard-work can surpass you!"

Just as he began to move his arms, Lee's technique was suddenly stopped, an idly rotating pinwheel flying through the air and nailing one of his bandages to a wall.

'_That's-!'_

"That's enough Lee" Everyone turned to face the newcomer, a rather craggy looking red turtle, with spirals painted onto each segment of its shell, and a Konoha hitai-ate around its neck.

"Uwaah!" As Lee reached the literal 'end of the line', he was suddenly jerked backwards, leaving Sasuke to his fate.

"Sasuke-kun!" With a cry, Sakura dived over, barley catching the dark-haired youth before he hit the ground.

"You were watching" Lee muttered darkly, his eyes downcast in shame.

"Lee, you know that technique is forbidden"

'_What the hells a turtle doing here? I didn't think any left Mizu no Kuni, specially this time of year' _Naruto absentmindedly scratched his chin as he pondered, watching as the red reptile scolded the genin.

"I…I wasn't going to use the other one…" The boy offered feebly.

"You fool! You know what it means for a shinobi to reveal his techniques"

"Hai! I am prepared!"

"Then here comes Gai-Sensai!" There was a poof of smoke, and a new ninja appeared atop the turtle.

'_Going by his flak jacket he's most likely that Lee kid's jounin-sensei'_

"Haha! You kids are definitely living in the Springtime of Youth!!" The newcomer all but shouted. The smoke cleared to reveal a man in his mid-twenties, wearing an outfit identical to the genin in front of him, but without the bandages on his arm. His hair was also identical, but his eyebrows were even more outrageous than his apparent student's. The man grinned, and gave a thumbs up, his pearly-white teeth giving off a glint even brighter than his student's.

"!"

'_Where? Where do these freaks keep coming from?'_

"!!"

'_**The eyebrows. The Eyebrows. THE EYEBROWS!!!!'**_

"Woah!!"

'…_That spandex looks kinda comfy-ttebayo'_

The members of Team Seven stood there, flabbergasted by the unnatural presence of the mysterious 'Gai-Sensei', excluding Naruto who was stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Lee…" Gai said, his eyes boring into his student's

"Gai-sensei…" The genin replied, hesitantly.

"Lee…you fool!" He cried, suddenly punching his student vehemently, sending him sprawling across the floor. As Lee picked himself up off the floor, the side of his face already starting to swell, he gazed at his sensei, tears streaming openly down each other's faces.

'_To cry so openly like that…they must be truly close…' _Naruto mused, his hand subconsciously reaching for his cheek.

"Sensei..I…I…" The boy's stammering was interrupted as the elder man suddenly embraced him in an enormous bearhug.

"That's enough Lee, you've already said it"

"Sensei!" The boy cried out, returning the hug. As the two embraced, waves could be seen crashing behind them as the sun set dramatically, causing them to almost glow with fervour.

Naruto had an odd look in his eye, while Sakura and Sasuke were both sweating profusely, contemplating their urge to head for the hills.

"Yosh!! This is what Youth is all about!"

"Sensei!!"

"Hehe, That's some good stuff-ttebayo" Naruto grinned, pointing at the hugging pair.

'_I wonder what it would take to get Kakashi to give out hugs like that…maybe if I got some porn for him'_

"No-way!!! Too dangerous!!! Way too dangerous!!!" Sakura cried out belatedly.

'_**If that were Sasuke and a guy who was **_**hot**_**however…'**_

'_No, I'm not like that!!'_

'_I…I can't believe I lost to _that_'_Sasuke thought, torn between crying out in anguish and vomiting up everything he'd ever eaten.

"Lee, it's alright. Mistakes and Youth have always gone together" Gai said, breaking the hug and placing his hand on his student's shoulder.

"Sensei…your too kind" Lee replied as the pair stood up.

"However, you did start a fight, and you almost broke my rules. Your punishment…will be dealt after the exams!"

"Ossu!"

"Five-Hundred Laps Around The Practice Range!!" Gai proclaimed, striking his fist into the air.

"OSSU!!" Lee replied, his eyes set aflame by his zeal.

"…"

"Are they retarded?"

"So who's the funky turtle with the awesome shell-ttebayo?" Naruto demanded, pointing towards the spiral marked reptile.

At the sound of the blonde's voice, Gai turned to look at them.

'_These kids…so they're Kakashi's…'_

"Naruto-baka, he's looking this way!" Sakura cried, while Sasuke did a very good impression of being invisible.

"You guys! How's Kakashi doing?" The Jounin asked, his hand on his hip.

"Eh? You know Kakashi-sensei?"

"'Know him'? Hehe," Gai chucked as he stroked his chin ambiguously. As the trio stared at the man, waiting for him to continue, they happened to blink, only to lose sight of him.

"People refer to us as 'Eternal Rivals'!" Gai said from behind the three, causing them to jump with shock.

'_No way…his speed…it's faster than Kakashi's'_

"50 wins, 49 losses. I'm stronger than Kakashi by a long shot" Gai grinned, gesturing to himself with his thumb.

"See!? Gai-sensei is incredible!"

"I apologise about Lee, I swear to this Beautiful face that it won't happen again" He said, giving a thumbs up to seal the oath.

'_He's not afraid to man-hug, swears upon things you can actually take away, and can kick Kakashi-sensei's ass? This guy's AWESOME!!'_

'_**He is superior to the half-thief, you should learn from him'**_

'_Nah, I think his everything's already been given to that Lee kid…'_

"You guys and Lee should head over to the classroom," Gai said, releasing Lee's bandages with a well-aimed kunai. As the boy began re-wrapping his hands, Naruto caught sight of them, causing him to almost gasp. The skin marred, scarred, and torn all across. The blonde wouldn't be surprised if his skin could stop solid steel given the chance.

'_So that's what that smell was'_

"Good luck Lee, farewell!" Gai proclaimed, before vanishing in a Shunshin.

"Ossu" Le replied, before tying the ends of his bandages back into his wrists. "Sasuke-kun, I feel I should warn you. I am the second strongest genin from Konoha, the strongest, is on my team. Both you and he, are people I have set my sights on. Prepare yourself!" After issuing his warning, lee leapt back up top the balcony, disappearing from sight.

'_That guy…'_Sasuke scowled as the boy left, his hands clenching in frustration.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Huh…So much for the glorious Uchiha…" Naruto said snidely.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed

"Sh-Shut up, I'll beat him next time"

"Nah, the way you are now, you'll just get your ass kicked."

"Why you…!"

"Y'know, the moment I saw him, I smelt something…you know what it was?"

"?"

"It was a…unique concoction…a combination of blood, sweat, and tears, soaked into every fibre of his clothing, into his skin, I'm sure even his bones."

"What are you getting at Dobe?"

"I didn't realise at first, but then I saw his hands…then I realised. That guy, he's fought and broken and beaten, and trained, sending himself beyond breaking point time and time again. He does not train casually. Uchiha Sasuke, you lost because compared to him, you're the laziest slob on the face of the planet. Hell, he probably makes me look bad. To beat a guy like that…you got to train yourself as though you where about to die…that's all there is…"

The Uchiha glanced downwards, before unclenching his fists.

'_Sounds like fun…'_

"This is getting fun…this chuunin exams…"

"All Right!"

"Shall we go? Naruto? Sakura?"

"Yeah…"

"Hell Yeah!" The three grinned, before making their way onwards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah…took you long enough" Kakashi sighed as the trio approached room 301.

"Hey Shaddup! We got distracted by that friend of yours"

"What friend?"

"He called himself 'Gai' or something"

"Hmm? I don't know anyone who calls themselves that" The one-eyed Nin smiled carelessly.

"But he…you…ah screw you Sensei" Naruto scowled.

"Indeed, so, are you going on or not?" Kakashi smiled again, stepping away from the door.

"Hell yeah!!"

XXXX

As Team Seven walked through the door, they were surprised by what they saw.

The whole room was completely filled with Genin, some looking as old as near twenty, but very few around their age group.

'_Are they all taking the exam? They all look so strong…'_ Sakura twiddled her fingers nervously.

'_**Shannaro! Just look at me funny and I'll kill you all!!'**_

"Sasuke-kun! Your late!" a distinctly 'girly' voice cried out, before latching itself onto the last Uchiha, revealing its true-form of a blonde girl, wearing a pony-tail and purple clothes, with wide, blue eyes.

"I haven't seen you in sooo long, I've been waiting in excitement" Ino proclaimed, completely unaware of the distress signals being given off by the Uchiha.

'_No subtlety, if you wanna seduce a guy like the Teme you can't let him know your true goals, and sake, you'll definitely need lots of sake…or blackmail, lots of blackmail.' _Naruto nodded sagely.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun, Ino-Bunta!"

'_**Back, foul demon! He's mine!!'**_

"Well if it isn't Sakura…big forehead as usual…"

"What did you say?!"

'_**That's it. Bitch dies!'**_

"Tch, are you guys taking this test to? Mendoukusai…" Shikamaru muttered, wandering over to retrieve his wayward teammate, his 'big-boned' friend happily munching from a bag of chips by his side.

"Oh look, it's the three stooges!!" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Don't call us that…" The Nara boy scowled, his hands in his pockets.

"Sasuke-kun is mine! Bleh!!" Ino chided, making a face at her pink-haired rival.

"Yahoo! There you guys are!!" A rather energetic voice cried out over the crowd. The group turned to look at the owner, one Inuzuka Kiba, with his teammates, and their unofficial team mascot atop his head.

"K-konbanha…" Hinata stuttered. At the sight of his pale-eyed 'friend' A grin suddenly found itself upon his face.

'_All-right! Hinata-Chan made it! This is great…I could just…no! No! Bad fox! I'm NOT a common dog, I will NOT wag my tail dammit!'_

"Hehe, looks like everyone's here," Kiba laughed. "All nine of the rookie genin…I wonder how far we'll get, eh? Sasuke-kun?" The dog-nin asked tauntingly,

"Pfft, you seem confident" The Uchiha retorted.

"Hehe, yeah! We did a lot of training, we won't lose to the likes of you guys!" Kiba laughed. Naruto was about to jump in when suddenly he saw Kiba do something. Something unforgivable. Something he knew, then and there, that the rowdy genin would pay for with his blood. He slung his _arm_ around Hinata's _neck_!

'_Hand contact, skin on skin, Hinata's neck…the neck…_that_ spot…' _The Fox-nin narrowed his eyes as he observed the situation, taking not of the shy girls obvious discomfort at the 'friendly' contact. He clenched his fist, his claws digging into his palm unnoticed by all.

"I'd watch myself mutt," The blonde said coldly. "There are some foes that _no_ amount of training can _truly_ prepare you for" Half-a-dozen heads glanced at Naruto, put off guard by his unusually_quiet _response.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun, K-Kiba-kun didn't mean it in t-that way" Hinata apologised, hesitant at experiencing such a reaction from the blonde.

"Ah, hey. No need to apologise for the mutt, Hinata-Chan. He can speak human now" Naruto jested, scratching the back of his head as he grinned. A brief movement caught his eye, and he turned to glance at Team ten's third member, Aburame Shino.

'_Oh, he's that guy who always smells of bugs, soil…and a _lot_ of chakra…he never really says much…meh, not my type of guy' _He dismissed, noticing out of the corner of his eye as Hinata subtly stepped to the side, forcing Kiba to relinquish his grip.

'Score one for the Uzumaki, hell yeah!' 

"Tch, you guys should be more quiet," A voice said, before walking over. He was a boy of about fifteen, with silver hair tied into a ponytail, glasses, and a Konoha Hitai-ate on his forehead.

"You guys are rookies just out of the academy, correct? Screaming like school girls, you're not in the academy anymore." The senior genin chided.

"Bah, who do you think you are?" Ino demanded.

"Me? I'm Kabuto, but instead of that look around"

"Huh?" As the group glanced around they were faced with the gaze of countless icy-cold stares as the other participants glared at them.

"Everyone is nervous, and the presence of rookies makes them feel self-conscious. Heh, you remind me of how I used to me"

"Ano, Kabuto-san? So that means this is your second time?" Sakura asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"No, my seventh. These exams are held twice a year so this is my fourth year".

"Oh, so you know a lot about this exam?"

"Man…it must be really tough…seven times?"

"Tell you what, why don't I give you a few tips, with my 'Ninja Info Cards'" Kabuto smirked, whipping out a pack of orange-backed cards.

"Your what?" Naruto asked, staring at the cards in confusion.

"Oh yes, my 'Ninja Info Cards'"

"Yeah but…what are they?"

"Well, they are basically a means of storing information, my 'Ninja Info Cards'"

"…I don't get it" The blonde asked, dead-panning.

"They look blank, but to open these 'Ninja Info Cards', its just a simple matter of applying my chakra. Four years of info at the touch of a finger" The glasses wearing Nin answered, placing a card on the ground as the others knelt around it.

"Oh, like seals. Why didn't you say?"

"Baka! Do you have cards on individuals?" Sasuke asked.

"Oho? Someone your worried about?"

Ignoring his remark, the Uchiha spoke anyway. "Rock Lee, of Konoha"

"Sabaku no Gaara, of Suna" Naruto added, earning him an odd look from his teammates.

'Who? I didn't see anyone like that' 

'_Might as well see how my Itoko's done so far' _Naruto grinned.

"Oh, you know their names? That makes it much easier, with my 'Ninja Info Cards'" Kabuto smirked, before swiping two cards from the deck and placing them on the ground.

"Hurry up"

"Ok, first up is Rock Lee," Kabuto said, reading off the card that now bore the likeness of the spandex clad genin from before. "He's a year older than you guys, he's completed 20 d-rank missions, and twelve c-rank. His Jounin Sensei is Maito Gai, he excels at Taijutsu, and is accomplished with tools, but that's about it. He gained a reputation as a talented new genin last year but did not compete. His teammates are Hyuuga Neji, and Sogekihei Tenten."

"Oh, that must be Tenshin's daughter, I think I've seen her…wait_Neji_?" Naruto suddenly asked, an odd look on his face.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, nothing" He said, glancing at Hinata's nervous form across from him.

'Hyuuga Neji…that guy…the 'Genius of the Branch-family'…a guy like him…' 

"Okay then, next is Sabaku no Gaara" Kabuto said, straightening his glasses before tapping the other card. "He's done an unknown number of d-rank missions, 8 c-rank, and 1 b-rank…wow, a B-rank as a genin? Since he's new, and foreign, I don't have much information on him, but he reputedly carries a large gourd everywhere, and has supposedly returned from all his missions without a scratch" The grey-haired genin finished. Glancing up at the group's nervous faces.

"…hey Teme…"

"What?"

"That mission to Nami…did we have any scratches when we came back?" Naruto asked ambiguously.

"No…no we didn't…" Sasuke replied, getting the subtle message of encouragement.

'_Of course, _all_ of our wounds had healed long before we went back, but still…we can boast the same...'_

"Of course, not just these two, but all the representatives from the villages were sent here because they are believed to possess the skill and wit to become chuunin. In other words, they're all the elite of the elite amongst genin" Kabuto smirked, a dangerous glint in his eye.

"You say that…but then…why do they all smell so strongly of fear?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side. Before the glasses-wearing Nin could answer, several audible 'poofs' could be heard from the front of the classroom.

"All right ladies, button up! The first part of the exam is about to begin" A gruff, aggressive voice barked. From the smoke emerged a tall man, wearing a bandana and a rather intimidating trench coat, his face marred with two diagonal scars. Behind him stood a dozen or so Konoha Shinobi, each wearing the uniform of an examiner.

"Let me just say here and now; I am Morino Ibiki, proctor of the first exam, and from hereon in, my word is Law!" He barked, sending a ripple of tremors throughout the crowd.

"Now then, each of you come up and grab a number, that'll be were you sitting. We will then hand out the exams," Ibiki said, gesturing to an examiner to his side holding a bundle of papers.

"Ah…I see…of course…a written exam!?!?" The orange-clad ninja all but exploded.

XXXXXXXXXx

"There are many important rules to this exam. I'll write them on the board while I explain but No Questions!" Ibiki barked, before picking u a piece of chalk.

'No questions? What kind of ane exam is this?' Sakura thought to herself.

"This test is made up of ten question, each question you get right is a point, and each question you get wrong is minus a point. You start of with ten points, and if you run out of points you fail the exam."

'So…all wrong and your out'

"Next, this is a team exam. If one person fails, then both of his or her teammates fail with them."

"What? But why-" A genin spoke up.

"Did I say you could talk? No? Then shut up before I disqualify you for wasting examiner's time" Ibiki growled, before returning to the board.

"Finally, anyone caught cheating by an examiner, will be deducted 2 points for every offence. As Shinobi trying to become Chuunin, show some pride. You who get caught are just destroying yourselves"

"…"

'We are so freaking screwed…'

"You have one hour, begin!"

A chorus of paper rustling could be heard as the genin turned their paper over. Within seconds the telltale sound of scribbling could be heard throughout the room.

'It's okay…as long as Naruto doesn't get zero points we'll be fine' Sakura sighed, before looking at her own paper.

'Okay…calm down…find your happy place…'

'_**Procure offspring!!!'**_

'…_not too happy…focus! You can do this if you only focus…lets see…the first is…a cryptogram…' _Naruto face-planted as his brain failed pathetically to make sense of the jumble of Kanji before him.

'_Kuso! It looks like Naruto's losing it already. Ugh, forget him. I need to focus on my own problems. Lets see, No.2; Line B., shown in the picture, is the greatest possible distance a shinobi can throw his shuriken from a tree of 7y metres. For enemies who appear within the circumference of the shuriken's range, explain the attack options using this distance. Show all working…Fuck, Naruto's boned…at least I can do it'_ Sakura let out a belated sigh before getting to work.

'_Okay…it is physically impossible for me to answer a single one of these questions…I, for one, blame Tsuku-sama. Uragh! I can't even cheat if I wanted to, Kage-Bunshin would be way to obvious. Same with Katachi Koutai no Jutsu, it's daytime so all my Kitsunepou are useless, ugh." _He let out a muffled groan, rubbing his temples furiously. Out the corner of his eye he noticed his teammates working furiously, he also noticed a slight red tinge to Sasuke's eyes, obscured by his hair.

'_Teme's cheating already! Don't rub it in Teme! Okay, calm down. You need to think this through. Look beneath the Underneath, as Kakashi-sensei always says.' _ As Naruto's mind whirred, his fingers began tapping on his desk,

'Du-dun, du-dun, du-dun-dun-dun. Du-dun, du-dun, du-dun-dun-dun. Du-dun, du-dun, du-dun-dun-dun.' As the beat sun around and around in his head, he felt his panic fading, all his surface thoughts evaporating into the depths of his mind, leaving only a single, direct train of thought.

'_We start of with ten points…teams points combined…team starts with thirty points…perfect score of sixty points…questions freaking impossible…everyone is cheating to get the answers…those who get caught lose two points…those who aren't caught…say teammates get perfect score…that's forty points there…add my score…that's fifty…almost perfect already…leave the page blank…'_ As his thoughts came to a steamy conclusion a feral grin broke out onto the blonde's face, the same kind of grin a predator gets when it's cornered its prey and broken its legs, a grin that guaranteed the success of the wearer.

'_Tch, cocky brat…I wonder if I should deduct some points just for that?' _Ibiki pondered, glancing at the blonde. _'Well he looks like an idiot anyway, he probably won't pass this last question. Just about all the stragglers have left too, so I might as well wrap things up.'_

"And now, we will begin the tenth Question" The Examiner said, morbidly, causing many of those remaining to gulp nervously.

"Now then, I would just like to go over some added rules for this tenth question. These are…the rules of desperation. For you must choose wether to take this question or not"

"What!? What happens if we don't take the question?"

"Then you, along with you teammates, fail the entire exam"

"What kind of a joke is this? Of course we choose to accept it!"

"But if you do accept, and get the question wrong, then that person loses the right to ever even attempt the chuunin exam ever again"

"That's Bullshit! There's guys who've taken this exam before!" Kiba shouted.

"Hehe, you guys just got unlucky. They didn't have me as an examiner last time. They're playing by my rules now. Of course, you can always just bail, and try again in six months time, maybe you won't get me next year?" Ibiki offered.

'_Kuso, if I choose and get it wrong, I'm doomed for life. If I refuse, we all fail!'_

"Those who wish to give up raise your hand"

'_Damn it, he's looking down on me! I hate it when people look down on me! This situation…it seems familiar…'_

"I…I won't take it!!" A genin proclaimed, bowing his head in shame." I…I'm sorry"

"Me too!"

"And me!"

"Kindly escort these cautious people off the premises," Ibiki ordered calmly.

'_These guys…they're practically sacrificing their own teammates because their afraid of worse happening to them…how despicable…reminds me of Nami…'_

As several more people made their way out, profusely apologising to their teammates, Naruto made his decision. Slowly at first, he raised his hand.

'_N-Naruto? Why?'_

'_That fool…I guess he panicked after all…so much for-'_

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I'M NOT THE KIND OF SCUM THAT ABANDONS HIS TEAM!!!" He roared, slamming his fist down onto his desk, sending splinters into the air.

"WHATEVER YOU THROW AT ME, I CAN TAKE IT! I WON'T BACK DOWN!!! RANK MEANS NEXT TO NOTHING!!!!" The room was full of wide eyes, as his declaration washed over them, his words sinking in to everyone's minds.

'_He's willing to sacrifice himself for his teammates eh? Well at least he's got guts, but guts won't keep you alive all the time'_

"I'll ask you again, your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit." Ibiki warned, a menacing grin upon his face.

"I follow my unyielding words, regret nothing. That I my Nindo." The blonde proclaimed brashly.

As the seconds passed, not a single hand was raised, each genin sporting a confident grin mimicking the Uzumaki's.

'_That kid…he just about blasted everyone's worries away…78? That's more than I expected. No point stretching it out though,'_

"To those of you still here, I congratulate you on passing the first test!" The interrogator suddenly proclaimed, stunning everyone in the room.

"You-wah??"

"But…the tenth question…?"

"There was no tenth question. Or rather, you could say that 'yes, I'll stay', or 'No, I'll leave' where the options, with yes being the correct answer." He explained, a disturbingly pleasant grin o his face, instead of hi earlier, intimidating one.

"But then, the first nine question were pointless!!"

"Not at all, they allowed us to grade your capability to gather, and discern information. This whole test was designed to apply pressure to you, by placing the fate of your teammates in your hands, by demanding answers you didn't know and threatening punishment of you, and your team if you didn't give them, or tried to discover them for yourself. Of course, within this exam we placed several 'moles', chuunin in disguise that already knew all the answers for you to attempt to cheat off. Of course, those who cheat poorly…" The man trailed off, as his hand reached up, untying his bandana, revealing the gruesome flesh beneath. "Because sometimes, information is more valuable than life. And on the battlefield there are those who risk their life to obtain it."

'_Horrible burns, screw-holes, scars…he's been tortured…quite some time ago'_

"I want you to remember this, Information can be a powerful weapon, for your comrades, and for your village. So we had you cheat to discern who had the right abilities." The interrogator smiled, cheerfully, as he replaced his bandana.

'_This guy…he's completely insane…and awesome!'_ Naruto could help but grin at the man's contrasting personalities._'He's like the ultimate actor…I wonder if he can give me some tips?'_

"But I don't understand the final question"

"Ah, the tenth question. _That's_ the true purpose of this test. The 'take it' or 'not take it' decision. Let me put it this way; say you guys become chuunin. Your mission is to steal a secret document. The number of enemy ninja, their abilities, etc, all unknown. And of course, they may be traps or who knows what lying in wait for you. Now, do you accept, or not accept? Because you didn't want to die, because you didn't want you comrades' hurt, can you avoid the dangerous mission? No! To be courageous, to survive any hardship, those are the qualities looked for in a chuunin. Those who hesitate, who say 'there's always next year'…are cowardly pieces of trash! But to the rest of you, congratulations on completing the first part of the exam. I wish you all luck-"

Before Ibiki could say anything further, a whirl of brown and tan came crashing through a nearby window, glass shard flying everywhere. As the blur came to a stope in front of Ibiki, it launched a air of Kunai into the ceiling, erecting an ornate banner behind it.

"Holy Mother of Ramen!!"

As the banner unfurled it revealed a name, and instructions, most of which obscured by the woman standing in front of it. She wore fishnet-chain mail, covered by a heavy brown trench coat, and wore a dark brown miniskirt. Her dark hair was tied into a wide spike behind her head, and she had a cheeky grin on her face.

"This is no time to be celebrating! I am Mitarashi Anko, Proctor of the second stage of the Chuunin exam. Now lets go, follow me!!" She proclaimed, thrusting her arm up into the air.

"…bad timing" Ibiki muttered from behind the banner, causing the bizarre woman to pout.

'_This examiner is Naruto-ish' _Sakura thought glumly. Meanwhile, the blonde in question had start in his eyes, and was halfway towards jumping out of his seat and stealing some adoption papers.

'_Mother, sister, landlady, roommate, maid, No.2 in a harem, I don't care where I want this woman in my life! I wonder if I could convince Hinata to…'_

'_**Show them the pleasures a woman can give, then introduce them to each other, include sake'**_

Anko glanced over the room, before glowering at Ibiki.

"78? You left 26 teams?"

"What can I say, they're a wild bunch" The gruff man shrugged, clearly used to the Tokubetsu Jounin's antics.

"Pfft, whatever. I'll see to it that less than half remain by the end of this one. To the next area!" She proclaimed, before marching out the door. "Ah, I'm getting excited" She moaned, suddenly, before continuing her march.

'…_why is everyone so much cooler than Kakashi-sensei?' _Naruto pouted, as he moved along.

XXXXXXXXX

As Ibiki collected the papers he noticed something odd about the one he'd just picked up.

"A blank test? Who…?" As he glanced at the name he was only half-surprised as he read the name of the obnoxious blonde from the end.

"Hmm…no, wait, he answered one of them. Q.10 'Yes'…."

'_He was quite literally bluffing with no hand…and he got everyone around him to believe that bluff, and not even question it…to boost morale like that…he'd make a fearsome leader to fight against…Uzumaki...Naruto...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hanakotoba- the Japanese language of flowers

Konoha Senpuu_-_ Leaf Whirlwind

Konoha Kage Buyou- Leaf Shadow Dance

Doujutsu-eye technique

Konbanha-good afternoon

Nami-wave

Mizu-water

Kuni-country

A/N: FYI Carnations symbolise disappointment in Hanakotoba,

Yeah…Naruto-Abridged is funny…provided you don't mind Sakura-bashing, and the occasional lame one. On the other hand…LOG-ed!!!.

So, that's the whole first exam in a single chapter…good decision? Bad decision? I need feedback here people!

'sigh' a week with no new Naruto chapter…bastards at Shounen jump… Rassafraseum Sonnafraseum…


	22. The Stroking of the Big Tree

A/N: Yeah, this chapters late as hell as well…It can be blamed on several things, homework, friends, MTG, but mostly I introduced my sister to Bleach the other day and she's been on YouTube ever since. She only just finished watching it yesterday (I convinced her to skip The Bound arcs fortunately)

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process.

Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they[NaruxHina

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 22

The Stroking of the Big Tree

_The fox is surprised to find himself back where he started, however, his home has been overrun with intruders. The snake's daughter charges him with dispelling these intruders, and reuniting all creation. _

XXXXXXXXXXX

There was a general murmuring as the Tokubetsu Jounin led the crowd through the village. Many where nervous, and apprehensive, some confident, and some who just couldn't care less. Then there was Naruto, a certain blonde genin whose frown continued to grow deeper and deeper as the group travelled.

'The way we're going…nah…couldn't be…could it?' His nose twitched as a foreboding wind passed by, sending shivers down several genin's spines as it did so. 

Eventually the purple-haired Kunoichi signalled for the group to stop. A chorus of gasps could be heard as the genin took in the sight that stood before them; a giant, meshed fence, ten times the height of an average adult. The ground near the fence was utterly bare, the grass having withered and died some twenty metres ago. But the fence was not the problem; the problem was what lay _behind_ the fence.

Trees.

Big Trees.

Quite a few Big Trees, actually.

Okay, that was a major understatement, perhaps one should rephrase.

Imagine Trees,

Trees taller than all the Harlem Globetrotters stacked end-to end,

Trees thicker than the lovechild of Dumb and Dumber, after an unfortunate neurosurgical mishap involving a chainsaw,

Trees more numerous than the number of times the keys L and O are pressed consecutively in any given 24hr period in the past year.

Okay, now imagine some incomprehensibly powerful force gathers all of these trees, grinds them into sawdust and uses them to make a giant Paper Mache Supertree.

These trees could have kicked that Supertree's knotted arse without lifting a single, gnarly finger. Assuming trees had arses and fingers that is…

A single one of these trees could have supplied enough paper to publish every SasuNaru doujin in existence and still only lose a twig.

These trees where so big, flightless birds would be forced to fly circles around them.

These trees…well, they're big.

Anko smirked as she gazed over a small sea of gaping mouths, and twitching eyebrows.

"I bid you welcome, to the second stage of the Chuunin exam, Konohagakure's Practice Arena #44, also known as…'The Forest of Death'" As the words left her lips, Naruto's eyes suddenly slammed shut, his face splitting open into a dangerous looking grin.

"Heh…hehe…hehehehe…hehehahahahHAHAHA!!! The 'Forest of Death!?' _THAT'S _what they call this place?!" The blonde genin exclaimed, clutching his sides in laughter.

"Naruto, what are you-" Sakura began, but got cut off.

"Feeling confident are we?" Anko smirked, her wrist twisting in its sleeve. "That's good…after all, it's the loudmouths like you…that die first" Before she even finished talking the elder kunoichi had already let fly the kunai in her sleeve. A split-second later the projectile impacted against the ground, and the trench-coat wearing woman was standing behind the blonde, cupping his head as she leaned in against him, her pink tongue probing the fresh wound on his whiskered cheek. She swallowed audibly and opened her mouth to speak, only to pause in an unconscious shudder.

"By the gods, that tastes _sooo good!_" She moaned, struggling furiously to stop her legs from giving way beneath her.

Once he got over the initial shock at her movements, the blonde turned to face the brown-haired woman, an odd expression on his face.

"You…you have no idea what you just did…" His voice came out smoothly, quietly, an odd mix of anger, and amusement. The Tokubetsu-Jounin could have sworn that, for a split-second, the whiskered blonde's cerulean eyes had flashed a burning crimson, at the same time she felt herself awash with a sensation that was all too familiar for her liking.

"Excuse me," A voice said from behind them. "But I believe this is your Kunai" As the pair turned, they were greeted by the site of a pale faced androgyne, wearing a sugekasa for headwear, and gripping the forgotten Kunai with an abnormally long, prehensile tongue.

"Why thankyou" Anko smiled, quickly regaining her composure and calmly plucking the kunai from the mysterious nin's 'grasp'. "But you know, you really shouldn't sneak up behind me," She chided, wagging her finger. "Unless you want to die, that is."

"Ah…forgive me, I get a bit excited by the site warm, red blood…And you cut my precious hair, I couldn't help it" The person gave a chilling smile, before returning to their team.

The various genin looked on, many of which thoroughly disturbed by the events.

'_That tongue…the things you could do!' _A slight grin found its way to Naruto's face, an almost invisible tinge of red on his cheeks.

"Well, well, it looks like we've got a lot of bloodthirsty ones in this test…hehehe should be fun" Anko chuckled, before reaching into her trenchcoat.

'_I can't believe she did that…this could be good or bad…ah well, like Tsuku-sama says '"_if a situation can go either way, make sure it goes your way_"_' Naruto sighed softly, as the woman next to him procured a bundle of papers.

"Before we start the second test, there's something I need to pass out"

"You're gonna wah?"

"You must all sign these release statements. Wouldn't want anyone blaming us if you died from your own incompetencies now would we?" The crowd blanched as she grinned,

"First I'll explain this second exam, then you can take care of these little annoyances. Then each Team will check in at that booth behind me" She explained, gesturing to a rather bland looking stall behind her, inhabited by a trio of rather bored looking Chuunin, before handing out the papers. As the genin distributed them amongst themselves she continued.

"Now then, put simply, the purpose of this exam is Ultimate Survival Training.

'Survival training? Mendoukusai…'

"There are forty-four locked gates leading into Practice Ground 44. Within there is a dense forest, and a river that cuts through it. In the centre, you'll find a tower. It's about Ten Kilometres from any one gate to the tower. During this exam your task is, with no restrictions of any kind barring outside help, to compete in a scroll battle" The purple haired kunoichi explained, pulling out a pair of near-identical scrolls from her trench-coat for display.

'Pulling all this crap out of no-where…she's as bad as Naruto!'

"Scroll battle?" A genin asked.

"Yup! There's two scrolls, 'Ten' and 'Chi'. There's also 26 teams here, how convenient! Half of you will get a 'Ten' scroll; the other half will get a 'Chi' scroll. You wanna pass this test, you gotta reach the tower with both scrolls. Now, there's a few rules…"

"Hey! You said there where no rules!" Naruto demanded.

"You think I care? First of all, your whole team must make it to the tower alive, and together. Secondly, this test lasts exactly 120 hours, namely, five days."

"Five days!?"

"What about dinner?" Chouji demanded.

"Well, throughout the forest you'll find a series of five-start hotels, each requiring no payment of any kind, willing to cater to your every whim and desire. If you're nice, they'll even push you to the tower on a TEA TROLLEY!!" She exploded, suddenly. "It's a forest; find your own damn food!!. That is, if you can avoid all the man-eating beasts, beast eating insects, insect eating plants, man eating plants, man eating insects, poisonous plants, Oh!" She exclaimed, punching her fist against her palm. "I almost forgot, they just recently introduced a rare species of man, beast, _and_ plant raping trees, I hear they're just thriving! Of course, you also have to worry about all the opposing teams. I'd advice against sleeping if you can help it. Also, there's no quitting halfway through, you go through that gate, you're in there for the full five days. And one more thing, do NOT open your scrolls before you make it to the tower"

"What if we do?" Naruto asked, sceptically.

"Well, that's a surprise now, isn't it? As Chuunin, you will be asked to handle classified information; this is to test your trustworthiness. Alright!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Question time is over, please form an orderly que at the booth to hand in your consent forms, pick a gate and get ready to start!"

As the genin began lining up in their teams, a black curtain was pulled over the front of the booth, blocking the view from outside.

'I see, so there's no way of telling who gets what scroll…' Sasuke scowled as he filled out his form. Once he was done, he regrouped with the other members of Team Seven.

"So…Sasuke-kun, ano…which gate should we enter from?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm…A gate with sparse tree-growth would make for a faster pace first off"

"Hell no, we need a gate near a river!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing to a gate barely in sight.

"Baka! It would take longer to go all the over there" Sakura scolded.

"Yeah, but the river leads straight to the tower, besides, its fresh-water, so we can drink it. And there's lots of fish that are good to eat-ttebayo!" He added, nodding vigorously.

'I don't believe it, the dobe actually made a good suggestion'

"And just how do you know all of this?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto paused, considering his reply carefully.

'If I say I live here, they won't believe me…I don't want them to know where I do all my private training, they might walk in on something…'

"Well…you could say I hang around here a lot, dattebayo! I used to sneak in here all the time back in the academy"

'Well…I was sneaking most of the time…so it's not a lie…'

"Pfft, as if a Dobe like you could survive in there"

"Oi,oi, it's not that dangerous. You just gotta keep your wits about you"

"As I said…"

"Gah, look Teme, I'm trying to help, just trust me okay?"

"…"

"Sakura, what do you think?" The blonde demanded. Sakura couldn't help but flinch at the determination shining in his eyes.

'That idiot…he'

'_**He's telling the truth, besides, isn't he always the one to gather food and stuff on missions?' **_The Haruno had to admit, her inner-personality made a good point. She let out a sigh of surrender.

"Fine, we'll start off near the river, but if you're wrong about this you're target practice for a week, got it?"

"Hell yeah!"

"…"

'_Dammit Sakura, you're supposed to be on my side'_ As Team Seven handed in their legal waivers; Naruto could have sworn he saw Sasuke pouting.

'Nah, just my imagination'

"Alright, here's your scroll" The chuunin said, handing them a scroll marked as 'Ten'. "Good luck in the exams" As the members of Team Seven turned to leave; Naruto suddenly paused and turned around again.

"Hey, Ossan, any chance you know who organised this part of the exam?"

"Huh? Since you're Konoha genin I guess I can tell you. S'far as I know, this whole portion was set up by Tokubetsu-Jounin Mitarashi Anko, just as the whole first part was Morino Ibiki"

"Really? Great, thanks" The blonde said, before bounding out after his teammates.

'_Huh, have to remember that.'_

'She will not go unrewarded for this advantage'

"Alright! Everyone follow your instructions and head to your gates, the exam will start in exactly thirty minutes" Anko called out.

As the teams wasted, various exchanges occurred amongst them.

XXXXX

"Yahoo!! This'll be a piece of cake! Hey, don't you go soft on us, kay Hinata-Chan?"

"H-hai"

"…"

XXXXX

"We gotta risk our lives? Mendoukusai…"

'_Best go for the weakest team…the team that will require the least effort to get their scroll…now which gate did Naruto's team go through?'_

XXXXX

"Alright! We won't lose-ttebayo! Lets Kick Ass!!"

XXXXX

'So…the time is finally here to fulfil our mission…hehehe'

XXXXX

'_The exam itself won't be easy…but to be with stuck with _him_ for five days straight? I hope there's no full moon during the test'_

XXXXX

"So first we'll go after the rookies"

"We're allowed to kill from here on…that makes things easier…"

XXXXX

'_Gai-Sensei! I'll do my best!!'_  
XXXXX

"The second test of the Chuunin exams…begins NOW!!!"

XXXXX

As the gates were opened, the genin all swiftly disappeared into the undergrowth, intent on getting as far or as close to the other teams as quickly as possible, many taking to the treetops immediately. Team Seven on the other hand, stayed on the ground.

"So, Dobe, we've found your river…so why aren't we moving?" Sasuke demanded, grumbling as he filled up their water flasks.

"Because, your highness, if we go at full pelt, we'll be to tired to fight. We can also travel undetected if we're quiet, and finally, it's best to travel during the night when most of the forest's inhabitants are up and about, or rather, you don't want to be asleep when they're awake." Naruto said, walking from tree to tree and scuffing the leaves around their base.

"But what about the other teams? If we stand around, we'll be sitting ducks" Sakura pointed out, dumping a pile of firewood between the three of them.

"That's why we move undetected, we'll be more alert, and it gives us a chance to sneak up on others."

"I…well that is a good point, since when were you the type to think things through?"

"I just…think better when I'm surrounded by trees, Y'know" The orange-clad genin shrugged, A few seconds later a loud scream suddenly echoed throughout the trees.

"Huh, looks like someone's stupid" He muttered, before crouching to the ground., his hands gripping the loose dirt beneath him.

"…What_are_ you doing?"

"I have a few friends in here, after all, Kyoujo-Nee-Chan only said no 'outside' help. Nothing about 'inside help'"

"'Kyoujo-Nee-Chan'? What the hell have you been-?"

/Kimagure Kori! Junjou Mugen calls out to you!!!/ As Naruto got up off the ground, he noticed his teammates looking at him funny.

"What? I got something on my face?" He asked, quickly wiping at his face in a vain attempt to clean it.

"No it's just…"

"You just crouched down and started coughing violently…"

"Eh? Hehe, you guys…I was contacting our ally"

"…"

"Right…"

A few moments passed as the group stood there…waiting…they were dimly aware of another scream somewhere in the distance.

"Stupid, lazy, tail-chasing, floppy-eared son of a-"

/KORI! HERE! NOW!/ Naruto barked. A few seconds later a certain red fox walked out from the undergrowth.

/What want?/

/Don't 'What want' me, what take so long?/

/…vixen…/

/Your vixen? or you just peeping again?/

/Not peeping! Just…watching/

"Look, now is not the time for your tale of 'tragic, unrequited love', pay attention!" Naruto scolded, forcing the fox to look at him, instead of a passing butterfly.

"Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"…That's a fox"

"Yeah"

"…you're talking to a fox…"

"Yeah? We got a whole clan who talks to dogs and I can't talk to a fox?" He demanded, throwing his hands in the air.

"Well…no"

"Good, coz Kori here is gonna be lending us a paw or two" Naruto grinned, causing the fox to slink back in apprehension.

XXXXXXX

Tokubetsu Jounin- Special Elite Ninja, this is the rank given to those who are particularly skilled in certain abilities, tasks, or situations.

Kyoujo-madwoman

Ten-here it means 'Heaven'

Chi- here it means 'Earth'

Sugekasa- those straw, conical hats they wear. Kusa (Grass) Nin have been shown wearing them, along with Akatsuki.

Ossan-Uncle, can be used to refer to any middle-aged man.

A/N: Yeah…really short chapter, and after such a gap since my last chapter…I never was consistent…'sigh'. Oh well,

Do I need a beta? I've been thinking about it, but I really don't even know exactly what a beta does, apart from spell-check…oh well.

Out of curiosity, do you guys prefer more frequent updates, even if the chapters aren't as long all the time, or more lengthy chapters, but less frequent updates? Although I assure you, I doubt any chapters (with the possible exception of notices) will ever be shorter than this one.

In the meantime, I'm waiting for news about the Evangelion Live Action Movie, or for someone to sub the 'Rebuild of Eva: You are (Not) Alone' movie.


	23. The Jaws of Death Herself…Himself…Yeah…

A/N: Forgive me, for I had assignments…still do actually…but this is more important than calculus. Also I just realised, I accidentally left out the disclaimer and key from page one ever since the wave arc…'gulp'

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process.

Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they[NaruxHina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech"**_**'Demon thoughts' **_/animal 'speech'/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 23

The Jaws of Death Herself…Himself…Yeah…

_The dark side of the cherry blossom is revealed. The fox encounters the snake, but the snake refuses to play, instead seeking the hawk. The fox is shaved, and the hawk is branded, leaving the cherry blossom to see for three. The snake invites the hawk to live in the snake's nest if he ever tires of the trees._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto felt good. Naruto felt happy. Naruto felt _alive. _Wind blowing through his hair, caressing his skin, black sky overhead, leaf litter underfoot.

/Where nearest prey?/ He yipped, scarcely glancing at the metre long fox by his side.

/This way, follow/ Grinning he sped after the fleeting kitsune, his two teammates immediately behind him.

"So how did you meet this fox anyway?" Sakura asked, her head trying to wrap itself around the idea of Dr. Naruto Dolittle.

"Huh? Me and Kori here go way back, ever since I joined the academy. Why?"

"Well, its just odd for you to be able to…communicate so freely with…such a creature"

"Nah, hang around anything long enough and you'll learn how it talks. Hell, I hear Ino's dad argues with his flowers when business is slow"

'Caught him in the act more like it'

"Sad thing is, the flower was winning!" He laughed, grinning like a manic as he leapt tree to tree.

"You're kidding, right? Oh, I'll never let Ino hear the end of that one! But seriously, you don't see many foxes round these parts" She commented, glancing at the adult (technically) kitsune.

"Foxes know how to hide, you don't see a fox unless he wanted you to see him" The blonde chortled, before spinning off a tree.

"Baka! Stop showing off!" She scolded.

'Hit a tree. Hit a tree. Hit a tree…'

"Aw, come on Sakura-Chan. It's be fun" He retorted, launching into a spinning backflip across the branches.

"Naruto!" Quickly catching up to him, she quickly rapped him across the skull with her fist.

"Itai! Why would you do that?"

"Stop being an idiot and focus, Baka"

"Fine…oh, we're here," he said suddenly, glancing around.

"Here? Where's 'here'? She asked, glancing around.

"Show yourself" Sasuke demanded, quickly drawing a kunai and taking a battle stance while Kori slunk off unnoticed.

"Hehehe, well looky here, looks like we got ourselves a couple of trembling-like-a-leaf genin" A voice spoke from the undergrowth.

"Well aren't we lucky, and here I was thinking we'd have to actually try for part of the exam" A second voice spoke, female this time.

"Hurry up already, this humidity is irritating," A third voice, also female said.

"Hey, stop talking and come out!" Naruto yelled.

"Tch, loudmouth brat, isn't he?" The third voice said.

"Hey, a scrolls a scroll, not like we're just gonna leave coz he's irritating" The first voice said, stepping out from the vegetation. He looked to be about fifteen, with cropped brown hair, tanned pants, no shirt, and a grey collar around his neck.

"Fine, we'll play with the little kiddies then" The second voice said, revealing herself to be a thin looking girl with oily black hair, and an unflattering blue outfit.

"To fight so soon…is this good or bad?" The other girl asked. She was shorter than the other two, wore pale clothes and a pair of shuko on her hands. All three wore Iwagakure hitai-ate.

Team Seven stared at the Iwa genin nonplussed.

"So…Sasuke, you got the last group, so that means it's Sakura's turn to do the honours" Naruto said, a bored expression on his face.

The shuko wearing girl frowned. "You…you're hair is irritating…. like_his_…are you the son of that irritating man?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at the whiskered blonde.

"Huh? I'm sorry did you say something?" Naruto asked, scratching his nose with his finger. "Sakura, go ahead, these guys have less chakra than Konohamaru" He sighed, folding his hands behind his head.

"Well, if you say so" The kunoichi said, before flashing through some handseals.

"Whatever you're planning it won't-"

"Magen: Hakyoku no Uchinaru Sakura." As she announced the technique, the Iwa-nin suddenly felt himself get overcome by an overwhelming sensation of solitude. _He couldn't see anything except for himself and Sakura. Everything else was pitch black. _

"_What…what is this technique?" _

"_Hey, how nice of you to join us" Sakura said chirpily. Seemingly unaffected by the change of surroundings._

"_You! You did something, what did you do!?" He demanded. "Who cares, I can still beat you, even like this!" He shouted, before running at her._

"_Tch,tch,tch," The pink haired girl chided, wagging her finger even as the shirtless male ran towards her. "Boo!" As she spoke, the ground suddenly began trembling violently._

"_Now what!?" He wailed, his feet stumbling on the invisible floor._

_His question was answered as the form of a giant colossus tore its way out of the ground, an enormous hand snatching him off the ground as it rose._

"_**SHANNARO!!"**__Inner-Sakura bellowed, a maniacal grin on her face._

"_Wh-wh-wh-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" The genin screamed, struggling to escape from the clutch of Sakura's Id, an indescribable feeling of dread and horror clenching at his heart._

"_**Break! Break!" **__She cackled, as she began throttling the miniscule human in her hands._

"_AHHHHHH!!!" He screamed. He could hear all his bones breaking, yet his body mysteriously retained its shape._

"_**BREAK INTO A MILLION PIECES!!!" **__With that, the colossus opened her palm fully, before clenching it shut so hard it created a small shockwave. She opened her hand again and a small stream of dust flowed out from it like sand, the last echoes of a death scream fading along with it._

Sasuke and Naruto said nothing as the three Iwa-nin suddenly seized up and collapsed, eyes rolled to the back of their head.

"…I'd say that was harsh…but those guys really pissed me off" Naruto grumbled, his hunting mood ruined.

"Better them than us" The Uchiha commented, and was met by some reserved nodding. Both having been on the receiving end of Sakura's terrible technique during various training sessions. It was worse for Naruto, as when she did it to several clones at once they all dispelled and the memory was concentrated for each clone hit by the same genjutsu. Both the boy's had agreed that the entity known as 'Inner-Sakura' was the second most terrifying thing they'd ever seen.

When Naruto had first been hit by the technique, he'd all but had a heart attack that a human was capable of creating such a malignant aura, even through a genjutsu. It had taken a fair bit of prodding Tsuku, fifteen trips to the Konoha official Archives, and two trips to the bar but the Uzumaki had come to a startling, but undeniable conclusion.

Haruno Sakura was at least 1/16th demon, through her father's side. The blonde had no clue as to the nature of the demon sire, but he at least knew that every Haruno for the past five generations had varying shades of pink hair, and all had been reported as exhibiting varying schizophrenic and/or split personality disorders. It was no small feat then, for the Kyuubi heir to identify what the source was; an immature Oni-Zenshin, watered down though the generations to personify human desires, instead of demonic ones.

Not that he'd told anyone this of course, he doubted even the girl herself knew the nature and origins of the voice in her head, but he still gave hints towards it every now and then, such as jokingly referring to it as 'Oninaru Sakura' instead of 'Uchinaru Sakura' (as she had dubbed it), and the like.

"Waah, why is everyone so weak? I thought it was meant to be 'the cream of the crop' in the exam." Naruto wailed as he approached the unconscious genin.

"I suppose Iwa aren't very good farmers then" Sasuke said, smirking.

"That or else Konoha just has really good cream, dattebayo" Naruto laughed, his hands idly fishing through the pockets and packs of Sakura's victims.

"Eww, that's gross" Sakura scolded, beating the blonde over the head with her fist.

"Ita-ii! Why must you keep hitting me??" He cried out rather pitifully.

"Because you keep saying such stupid things, now hurry up and find their scroll," She demanded, shaking her fist threateningly. The blonde shirked back in fear, only to have something catch his eye.

"Ah! Found it-ttebayo," He exclaimed fervently as he procured the scroll. "Lets see…kuso! It's another heaven scroll!" he cursed.

"What? That's the third one tonight!" His pink-haired teammate exclaimed, throwing up her hands in exasperation.

"Stupid sons of…that's it, your getting the same treatment as the last ones!" The blonde snarled, before forming his hands into a certain seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" With a poof a single clone appeared by his side. Nodding to his creator, the clone stared at the scroll in his hand for a moment before forming some more seals.

"Katachi Koutai no Jutsu!" With another poof, the clone was replaced with an exact copy of the heaven scroll in the blonde's hand, down to the lettering on the seal.

"Stupid jerks, teach them to fail at being ninja, I'll teach them good" Naruto muttered darkly as he placed the faux scroll in the original's hiding place.

"Seriously, what kind of an idiot hides the scroll in his pouch? A half-baked deer wouldn't have any problems finding that!"

XXXXX

"Atchoo!" Shikamaru scowled as he wiped his nose, "Mendoukusai…who's talking about me?" He muttered.

"Hey, whose there?!" A voice called out, before long footsteps could be heard approaching his location.

'Kuso! That sneeze gave me away, curse the fool responsible for this!'

XXXXX

As the blonde walked he felt a slight tingling at the back of his nose.

"Hey Teme, you say something?" Naruto asked, absentmindedly scratching the side of his cheek.

"Tch, what would I have to say to an idiot like you?" The dark-haired youth replied off-handedly.

"Teme! Don't make me kick your ass!" he yelled, shaking his fist at the aloof Uchiha. Before Sasuke could retort, Sakura interrupted.

"Ano, where'd the fox go?" She asked, glancing around the clearing where they had stopped, some 100 metres away from their earlier assailants.

"Huh? That's odd, normally he's back by now…" The blonde wondered aloud. "Hang on, I'll check" He said, before forcing out a sneeze to clear his nose.

'_Let's see…bugs, dirt, dead body, dead body, birds, leaches, snake, there's some tigers a ways away, ah, there he is…wait, that's coming from one of the dens, why did he go there?' _ Before he could ponder any further, he suddenly doubled over, gagging.

"N-Naruto! What's wrong?" Sakura asked, rushing to his side.

"Th-th-this smell! CHAKRA! TOO MUCH CHAKRA!!!!!" He wailed, clutching his face with his hands, in an attempt to block the overwhelming stench that infiltrated his senses.

"What are you-?" Before the Uchiha could finish, there was a sudden and violent burst of wind. The trees groaned under the force, and the group struggled to find footing in the increasingly loose dirt. Then all of a sudden, the gale ended, leaving Sakura and Sasuke coughing up dirt as they stood up, their legs trembling from the sudden exertion. As the dust cleared, it revealed the presence of three figures, the genin team from Kusagakure.

"You guys can just play around over there, I'll take care of them myself". The middle one said, the androgyne from before. With a nod, the other two ninja vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Sakura, where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked, panting from the sudden adrenaline rush. Before she could reply the mysterious attacker spoke for her.

"Oh dear, it seems your little friend was unable to stand up to my attack, oh well, I've prepared a little welcoming part for when he wakes up in any case. Besides, if I where you I'd be more concerned about my own life right now, kukukukuku" The person laughed, before removing their kasa, casting it to the wind.

'_This person, definitely different to the others…this could…no, this _will_ be dangerous'_

XXXX

'_It's dark…'_

XXXX

"You want my 'Earth' scroll, correct? After all, you already have a 'heaven' scroll" The Nin said, raising the scroll to a mouth that seemed a bit too wide.

'_What is-'_ Without a moments hesitation, the scroll was forced down the unnatural mouth, and, after a few bizarre throat undulations, disappeared from sight, a slight trickle of saliva down the side of the mouth the only evidence of what just happened.

'_What the hell!?'_

'_Is …is that thing before us…is it…even human?'_

"Now let us begin shall we…this fight, at which even our lives are at stake" At that the 'creature' reached up and tugged on its lower eye-lid, revealing a sickly looking yellow orb, a black, slitted pupil seemingly floating in the centre, and as soon as that gruesome eyeball was revealed, the entire area knew fear.

_Blood spatteredKILLblades pierced_KILL_organs torn_KILL_limbs wrenched_KILL_flesh mauled_KILL_bones broken_KILL_innescapable death_KILL_kill_KILL_kill_KILL_kill_KILL_kill_KILL_kill_KILL_kill_KILL_kill_KILL_kill_  
KILL_kill_KILL_kill_KILL_kill_KILL_kill_KILL_kill_KILL_kill_YouWILLDie

'_G-g-genjutsu?? N-no…that was nothing but Killing Intent'_ Sasuke trembled as his senses returning to him, he was dimly aware of the distinct taste of copper, lingering in his mouth. His now sweat-soaked clothes clinging to him in the cold, night air.

XXXX

'_I can feel…death…'_

XXXX

'_It's like Sakura's Jutsu…but a thousand times worse, is that…is that what it feels like to face down a god?' _Doubling over the normally proud Uchiha unceremoniously dumped the day's meals onto the ground.

"Sakura…" Sasuke began, but stopped when he saw the state the kunoichi was in; tears flowing freely from unseeing eyes, her whole body was trembling uncontrollably, and she didn't look to be recovering any time soon.

'_This…this is bad…we must run! Otherwise…otherwise we will surely die!'_

"Hehe, you can't move anymore, can you?" The '_demon' _taunted, pulling out a pair of kunai and taking aim.

'_J-just a little bit…I…I HAVE TO MOVE!' _ His hands shaking uncontrollable, the Uchiha struggled to draw a kunai of his own out from his pouch.

XXXX

'_It's…all over this place…'_

XXXX

As the kunai were let lose, Sasuke suddenly moved; Sharingan blazing, he quickly leaped out of the way, grabbing Sakura as he went. The Kunai hit the tree where he had stood earlier with a harmless 'thunk'.

Sasuke panted as he sat, bracing himself he gripped the kunai in his leg and yanked, tearing it out with a barely muffled gasp.

'_To overload fear with pain, he truly is no ordinary prey'_

XXXX

'_Death…I feel…I can't help but…I need to…' _There was a sodden tearing noise, an enormous brown snake let out a hiss of pain, before collapsing, its head landing a good five metres away from its tail. Between the two stood a crouched figure, drenched in blood, an enormous sword held in a single, clawed hand. It reared its head and released a sound, a dark, bellowing laughter. Returning the sword from whence it came, the Kyuubi heir swiftly made his way to his companions, an almost full moon hanging overhead.

XXXX

As Sakura stirred, she was greeted by the sight of the Uchiha slumped over before her.

"Sasuke-Kun, are you al-mmpphh" Her inquiry was cut off by his hand against her mouth, his eyes telling to shut up.

'_We have to run! Before we're found again. But how?'_ Before he could formulate a plan, Sakura forcefully pried his hand away from her mouth.

"Sasuke-Kun, snake!!" Turning to see a huge, brown snake behind them, Sasuke wasted no time in leaping away.

'_Was I really that distracted as to not notice _that_?'_

Wrapping itself round the tree trunk, the snake let out a hiss before leaping at the Uchiha. As it approached, He couldn't help but notice just how similar the snakes eyes where to that yellow eye that had induce so much terror earlier.

"G-g-g-GET AWAY!!!" He screamed, before impeding a dozen shuriken into the snake's skull, killing it instantly.

Panting as he landed, he leaned up against a tree trunk, trying to recover his breath. Before he could do so, however, the dead snakes neck suddenly started bulging, cracks forming along its scales as the assailant from earlier burst out from within. Snake juice staining its otherwise spotless clothes.

"You don't have time to relax, not even for a second. Prey should _always_ be trying their best to run away, when faced with a predator that is" Giving a lopsided grin, the fiend's body started to stretch and contort, winding its way up the tree like the now-dead snake had done.

'_NO! We really are…'_

The man-snakes ascend was suddenly halted by a volley of shuriken, a few to many of them grazing it's skin than it would have like.

"Hebi-Oban," Naruto snarled from a tree branch, his posture crouched, preparing to pounce. "To conceal so much chakra so effectively, you overwhelmed me for a moment back there,"

"Hehe, I see you were able to defeat that snake, Naruto-Kun" The snake charmer chuckled

'_Naruto? Tch, that fool really think he can take this _'thing'_ on? Against a foe like this, it's useless._

"Addressing me so familiarly, will you at least declare the name that you're going by?" He demanded, flexing his fingers threateningly.

"Now where are my manners? They call me…Orochimaru," The snake-nin declared, arms held wide at 'his' sides.

"So you really are a man…funny you smelt female to me" The blonde leered, grinning.

'_This is bad, at this rate all three of us will get killed…looks like there's no other way'_ Reaching into his pouch, the Uchiha de-activated his Sharingan, eliciting a gasp from his teammates, before pulling out his 'Heaven' scroll.

"I will give you our scroll, please, take it and leave"

"TEME YOU COWARD!! Are you giving up??!" The blonde demanded. The snake-nin just smirked.

"I see, tempting the prey with an alternative meal, very smart," 'He' said, as 'he' pulled himself up off the branch.

"Take it!!" Sasuke shouted, hurling the scroll at their assailant. Just before the scroll reached its target, there was blur of motion, followed by a loud 'poof', as the scroll was replaced with a clone of Naruto.

"HWAAARR!!!" Letting out a battle cry, the clone was quickly dispatched with a kunai to the neck. The real Naruto stood in front of Sasuke, his eyes downcast.

"Teme, never noticed I switched the scrolls…" The blonde chuckled darkly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!!? Don't you understand the situation?!?" The Uchiha demanded in outrage. Snarling, the blonde drew back his arm and smashed Sasuke in the face with his fist, sending him staggering.

"No, YOU don't understand the situation. I couldn't care less about the scrolls…but for to commit such a shameless act of cowardliness, whatever happened to your 'Uchiha pride'?"

"You…Usuratonkatchi! What's pride compared to our lives?" Sasuke demanded.

"I'd rather die in battle, with my pride intact, than die a coward with no shame! This person…this person will never let us go if we run, stalling pointless as all three of us need to stay alive to pass the test, there's no other goal that we have to achieve. If this were a mission would you run away then? If you run away now, then as far as I'm concerned Uchiha Sasuke will have died, regardless of the outcome" Naruto hissed coldly.

"Kukuku, correct. Why bargain when I can just kill you and take the scroll now?" Orochimaru laughed, pulling up his sleeve to reveal an odd tattoo on his arm, smearing a trail of blood along it.

"Urusai!!" Naruto yelled, charging at the snake-nin in attack.

"Naruto, no! Run!" Sasuke cried out pleadingly.

"URUSAI!!!"

"Kuchiyose no Justu!" At his call, a colossal snake appeared, barrelling down towards the blonde.

"Kuso!!" With a lash of its tail, Naruto was sent flying into the air, crashing through wood and branches in his path, before slamming into a tree trunk.

"Naruto!!"

"Naruto!"

"Kukuku, go ahead and eat him" As the blonde fell, the snake moved beneath him, opening its mouth wide in anticipation.

"**YOUR'E FOX FOOD!!" **He yelled, summoning Keiri, bringing the Zanbatou down against the giant reptiles head, cleaving it in twain.

'_So, he's only capable of using that much of his power, pathetic'_

'_Th-that's Zabuza's…but why does Naruto have it?'_

'_This feeling…it's the same as that day on the bridge…Kakashi-sensei said that Naruto had gone berserk…is this the power of madness?'_

As the snake fell and vanished, Orochimaru formed some seals.

"Katon: Karyuendan!!" Breathing deeply, the snake-nin spewed out a plume of red-hot flame, engulfing the blond.

"Naruto!" There was a brief flash of red, and the fire was swept away by large, red tail, then, just as quickly it vanished.

"Kukukukuhahahah! This is fun!" Orochimaru laughed, leaping down after the blonde.

"Just look at you, just twelve years ago you where the most powerful force on the planet, what are you know? A useless brat trying to be a ninja!" As the smoke cleared, Naruto stood there, Keiri no longer in his hands.

"**I'm not the same…then and now are two different beings!!" **he yelled, lashing out at the snake-nin with his claws. Smirking, Orochimaru swerved out of the way, and grabbed the fox-boy by the neck, slamming him up against a tree.

"Liar, you know as well as I do that nothing changes, you've lost your power and now you're forced to wait until it returns. I'm surprised you haven't died already. What is it like to walk amongst the world of mortals? To feel hunger, need sleep, denied everything that once came with your former glory?" His voice but a whisper, Orochimaru's gripped tightened, his nails digging into flesh.

"**You…I think I know why…you're after those red eyes, aren't you?" **Naruto smirked, his slitted eyes staring into Orochimaru's own. Frowning, the snake-nin flared his killing intent to its full height, focusing it all on the blond in his hands.

"**You suck" **Naruto grinned cheekily, showing off his fangs, not the slightest bit discomforted by the bloodlust exhibited by his captor.

"Fine then, if you think yourself so powerful still, I will deprive you of you power!" Transferring his grip to his tongue, Orochimaru formed some seals, all at once malevolent, purple chakra flared up around the snake-nin, before becoming focused to the fingers on his right hand, his left hand moving to lift up the blonde's jacket, revealing the seal beneath it.

"Gogyo Fuin!" As he jabbed his fingers into the seal, Naruto let out a cry of pain, all the youki in his system fading away.

'_Kuso! I…can't feel…my tail' _Snarling feebly, Naruto's hands shot out from his sides, gripping Orochimaru around the neck.

"Impudent brat!" Cursing, Orochimaru grabbed the blonde and hurled him into a nearby tree, causing him to cough up blood.

"Naruto!" Wasting no time, the kunoichi quickly hurled a kunai, it's blade effectively pinning Naruto to a tree by the collar.

"Sasuke-kun!" She called, only to see that the dark-haired youth was still unmoving as when the fight began.

"You…Naruto was right! You really are a coward!!" She screamed, her words echoing into the Uchiha's mind, conjuring up old memories.

'_Foolish Brother, if you want to kill me, then hate me! Spite me! Live in an unsightly manner! Run…run away and cling desperately to life'_

"Gaah! Magen: Hakyoku no Uchinaru Sakura!!" The kunoichi yelled, attacking with her signature technique. Orochimaru smirked, before releasing his chakra in a torrential outburst.

"My what an impressive Genjutsu for someone your age, but it will take more than that if you want to live"

'…_unsightly…cling…life…kill your-'_

"NO!!" He exclaimed, his Sharingan blazing.

'_Now show me, show the power that flows in your veins'_

Reaching into his pack, Sasuke pulled out a fuuma shuriken, and a handful of kunai. Leaping into the air, he hurled the kunai, Orochimaru narrowly dodging them as he slithered up the tree. Swinging around on a tree branch, he hurled the fuuma shuriken, Orochimaru jumping to avoid it.

'_Now!' _ Hurling his last kunai, Orochimaru swerved to avoid it, the blade narrowly missing his neck.

"I got you!" Clenching his fists, Sasuke pulled back, causing both the kunai and the shuriken he'd launched to spin around as they reached the ends of the wire attacked to them.

"Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi"

'To predict my possible movements, and trap me accordingly, impressive but…!'

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Orochimaru's eyes widened as a stream of fire speed down the wire, only to be engulfed by the swift flames.

"To use the Sharingan so well at such a young age…you truly are the Scion of the Sharingan. Just as I thought…I want you" He smiled, even as the skin on his face peeled off, revealing an eye decorated by purple makeup beneath. He reached up and placed his hand over his Hitai-ate, when he had removed it it showed not the symbol for Kusa, but instead for Otokagure.

"You really are brothers…I sense in your eyes the power that exceeds Itachi's"

"You…Who the hell are you!?" Sasuke demanded.

"At one point I worked with your brother, but we soon split ways. If you want to see em again, then survive, and pass this exam" Orochimaru declared ominously, before forming a seal.

"Why would we ever want to see your ugly face again?!" Sakura demanded.

"Because…I can give him what he need…Sasuke…I can give you the power to kill Itachi…"

"!"

"I'll give you a taste of what I offer" Grinning, Orochimaru's neck suddenly stretched out, his mouth opening to reveal a pair of snake-like fangs.

"Juuin Jutsu" Once his head was parallel with Sasuke's, the snake Nin bit down, his fangs puncturing into Sasuke's neck, before pulling out. Leaving two small, sizzling holes where he'd bitten. As his neck withdrew, the bite-mark faded, only to be replaced with three black tomoe, forming a circle, causing Sasuke to double over in pain.

"AAAH!! What is this??" He cried, pain wracking his body from the inside.

"He will seek me…to gain more power…" Orochimaru laughed as he melted into the ground

"AAAAAAH!!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out, just as a certain red fox made his re-appearance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuko- a type of (sometime fingerless) gloves, with sharp protrusions just below the base of the fingers, akin to metal studs.

Uchinaru Sakura- Uchi translates to 'inner' while naru refers to spoken sounds. Direct translation is 'inner voice Sakura'

Oninaru Sakura- a pun on Uchinaru Sakura, Oni is a Japanese ogre/demon, so this translates to 'bellowing demon Sakura'

Hebi-snake \

Therefore: bitchy old snake hag

Oban-bitchy old hag /

Karyuendan- fire dragon round-shot(bullet)

Gogyo Fuin- five elements seal

Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi- copy-wheel eye triple windmill blades

Ryuuka- fire dragon

Juin Jutsu- combination of 'jubaku'(spell or curse) and 'fuin'(seal) basically 'curse seal technique'

Iwa-rock

Oto-sound

A/N: Well first of all, I'm pissed of at crappy I had this really cool effect for genjutsu and hallucinations, but it seems its not supported, bastards.

Most of you said you preferred quick updates of 3000 words…I feel kinda guilty that this chapter took six days to finish and is only 4500 words…but hopefully by next week I'll be back to my chapter every 3 days policy, since I'll have a lot more free time for that week, after that week…remains to be seen…

Several hints etc, and I'm glad I finally get to reveal the first of the 'Inner Sakura' techniques. That's right, there's more of them.

Those iwa nin at the start…well originally there was going to be an actual fight between them…but it wouldn't have made much sense and all the abilities/techniques I thought of for them to use either sucked, where cheap rip-offs, or where to good to waste on random enemies No. 5,6, and 7.

If things continue at the current rate, FOD should be done next chapter, chap or two for prelims, 2-3 chaps for training, 2 chaps for finals, 2 chaps for invasion, chap for aftermath…wow, I won't finish the chuunin exams for 13 chapters or so, I thought it would be faster than that. Meh, we'll see.


	24. Demon Within, Demon Without

A/N: Yeah…our Internet carrier decided to do some maintenance and as a result the server was down for a while…I blame Microsoft, this is all somehow related to my lay buying of an Xbox 360…

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process.

Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they[NaruxHina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech"**_**'Demon thoughts' **_/animal 'speech'/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 24

Demon Within, Demon Without

_The fox frees the snake's daughter, and regains lost hair. The hawk's beak proves sharpened, while the cherry blossom tries not to flutter in the wind. Many leaves congregate together, but soon are scattered once more. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was…cold. That was the first thing Naruto was aware of. Not just cold in that it wasn't hot, however, instead it was a very distinct sensation that it _should _be hot. The very absence of nigh unbearable heat just made it all the more colder.

'_Wh-what happened? I remember…I was fighting Hebi-Oban…then…oh yeah…'_He let out a grumble as a drop of water fell, 'plinking' between his eyes.

'_Stupid leak…' _As he sat up he let out another groan, having discovered the now drenched state of his clothing.

"It can't be normal for it to be this wet in here" Sighing, he stood up. Taking a moment to dust himself off, he looked around.

"Yup…here again" He muttered unenthusiastically.

"Great, it won't be a full moon for a few more days, so Tsuku-sama's asleep…why am I here? Ah well, standing around's not gonna get me anywhere"

'splish'

'splish'

'splish'

As he walked through the sewers of his mind and soul, he couldn't help but notice that something was amiss. After a few moments consideration, he realised what it was.

"Those pipes…normally they glow red…is this the effect of that seal?" He pondered aloud, his foot scuffing the wet pathway beneath him. Pausing, he formed a seal, and began concentrating.

'_Blue…blue…blue…blue…kuso! Where is it? Blue…blue…blue…blue…its all blue!' _Cursing, he flicked his tail in irritation…except, he didn't.

'_That's right, when I got hit by the seal, by tail went away…it must have been a demon seal of some kind…lets see…ah, there it is!'_ The moment he sensed the Gogyo Fuin, his surroundings suddenly changed; he was still in his mindscape, however now he found himself trapped inside a cage, his tail pinned down behind him by heavy iron chains, held in place by five dark looking bolts.

"So this is the snake-spawn's seal…Kuso! This is way to advanced for me to work out!" He cursed, his tail twitching slightly under its constraints.

His eyes suddenly lit up. "Hang on!" He exclaimed, excitedly. "If I can feel my tail from here, I should be able to bust out of here!" Grinning he reformed the handseal, and began channelling youki.

"Kuso! I can…barley even touch it" he grunted through clenched teeth. A faint wisp of red trailed up around him.

"Come on! Come on!! Break damn you!!!" As his tail struggled violently, the bolts holding it down slowly started to jiggle, creating an off jingle sound as they protested against the increasing pressure.

"More! More!! More!!!" The bolts were glowing red by this point, a near-constant stream of youki escaping from the seal and into the blonde.

"Almost…almost!" As the fox-boy struggled to pull out more of the demonic essence, the chains suddenly went taut, and the youki started to fade.

"NO! Come on! Almost…need…more…**POWER!!"** With an almighty cry, the red chakra suddenly picked up, swirling around the blonde in an unwholesome torrent. As the chains rattled, and groaned, cracks began forming along the bolts, spreading up the chains and through the cage.

"**GRRRRAAAHAAA!!!!"** The torrent died down for a moment, the cracks splitting and branching out along the seal, only for the whole thing to shatter around him, releasing all the pent up youki in his system. A wave of red washed down the sewer, casting an eerie glow as it raced along the trails of Naruto's mind, spreading out to his body, and back again. The result was…mind boggling for the blonde, to say the least.

'_I…I can see it…I can see everything!' _For a brief moment, everything within the forest was available to him, he could pinpoint every fallen leaf, every animal, living or dead, he could sense Hinata, waiting at the centre of the forest, along with the Shukaku. He could sense the team from Oto, disturbingly close to one of his dens. And he could sense…

'Kyoujo-Nee-Chan?' He could feel her very presence, her exact location relative to himself, but she was not alone.

"_Kukukuku, just who are you trying to kill with that?"_

'_Orochimaru!'_

The blood was swirling inside her, mixing with her own, their essences combining.

XXX

"_Hey, Orochimaru-Sensei! Check it out! I got it!" An excited young girl proclaimed, showing off the snakes that now dwelt beneath her clothes. A Silhouette stands before her, a slight curving of the mouth his only sign of approval._

"_Hey…Orochimaru-Sensei…did I…do well?" The same girl, now somewhat older; her hands soaked in blood that was not her own, the silhouette chuckles, licking his lips._

"_Orochimaru-Sensei…I…I'm ready" The girl, now practically a woman. Her clothes slid off like a snake shedding its skin. The silhouette laughs, its long tongue trailing along bare flesh._

"_O-Orochimaru-Sensei! What…what is this?" The young woman asked, visions of horror dancing before her eyes._

"_Cute little Anko-Chan…do you trust me?"_

"_Hai, Orochimaru-Sensei" The silhouette smirks, revealing a pair of glistening fangs._

"_Why? Why? Why?!" The young woman cried out, the silhouette closes a door, the sound of a lock can be heard. The young woman is left on the ground, writhing in pain. Her eyes change, and the flame goes out._

"_Cute little Anko-Chan…will you join me?' The silhouette asks, its hand extended. But the fire has died, and without its light she can see past the shadows, see the snake before her that stands as though a man. Trembling, she backs away into the corner. The snake frowns, a look of disappointment flickers for a second, only to be replaced by cool anger._

"_So be it. I have no use for you anymore"_

XXX

Naruto looked on in wonder as the scenes played out before him, brief snapshots into the life of a woman he scarcely knew. He could feel his blood churning in response to hers; he knew what had to be done.

XXX

"Why are you here? Have you come to assassinate Hokage-Sama?" Anko demanded, her eyes showing not a shred of empathy for her former Sensei.

"Kukuku, no, I lack the men for that, think of this as something of a 'recruitment drive' if you will" Orochimaru laughed, causing Anko's eyes to widen.

"What did you-?"

"I just gave one of those kids a Curse Seal, that kid…he's special"

"Bah, that kid's going to die" She scoffed, her eyes darting about as she tried to formulate a plan of attack.

"The odds of survival are 1/10…Perhaps he will live, just like you did"

"Heh, you must really like this kid" Anko said, trying desperately not to show the fear that dwelled in her heart.

"Jealous are we? Are you still upset that I threw you away? Kukuku"

"You-!"

"Unlike you, he has talent, and he's quite beautiful, the perfect candidate to be my successor." As Orochimaru grinned, the curse seal on Anko's neck suddenly flared, forcing her to her knees in pain.

"This exam should get very interesting if he should survive…and don't try to stop the exam, if you do then this pathetic little village is finished." Orochimaru laughed, before turning to walk away. Just as he brought his hands together, time seemed to slow down, until everything was frozen, All but Anko.

"_Is this your resolve? How weak." _Anko's eyes widened as she heard a new voice. One that sounded eerily familiar to her.

"Urusai! This mark…I can't do anything!" She protested, her hand clasping the seal that adorned her neck.

"_No…the mark has nothing to do with this. He is someone who swore to watch over you, but left you behind. Are you really okay with that?"_

"But he's Orochimaru, of the Densetsu no Sannin. What can I do against him?"

"_What do you want to do to him? Is his name alone enough to defeat you? Are you truly such a snivelling reptile that you are to afraid to even raise your own head?"_

"That is-!"

"_Do you hate him?"_

"…yes"

"_Does you're hate rival the love you once felt for him?"_

"…Yes"

"_Are you forever going to cower in the silhouette _of a snake?"

"No"

"Let him burn beneath your ire" 

"Yes"

As Anko slowly rose to her feet, the seal on her neck pulsed, causing her to stumble.

"_Do not fear, it is a part of you, it is your crutch" _As the voice spoke, she was suddenly aware of a figure standing next to her, supporting her weight in its shoulder.

"Do not be afraid to rely on other, 'kay?" Naruto grinned, cheekily, before vanishing in a puff of smoke. The sound of the clone's dispelment drawing Orochimaru's attention as time sped back up again.

"Oh? You can still stand? What good will it do you against me?"

"EVERYTHING!!" She yelled. As she flashed through some handseals, she was only dimly aware of the burning sensation that was now spreading throughout her body. The curse seal had awakened.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" a stream of blazing hot fire spewed out from her mouth, almost purple from the tainted chakra now flowing through her body, forcing the snake Sannin to Kawarimi to avoid it, the trees behind him bursting into flames.

"You activated the curse seal? How strange…" He was unable to continue his speculation, however, as Anko appeared behind him, driving a kunai through his neck, only to reveal it had been a mud clone.

"**Show yourself!" **She demanded, her eyes flicker from brown to yellow as the curse seal spread, made all the more eerie by the shimmering flames that surrounded her.

When the snake-nin failed to make a move after several minutes, she fell to her knees.

"**That Bast**ard, it was probably a damn mud clone the whole time. He'll be long gone by now" She cursed, the curse seal receding to its dormant state.

"I'd better deal with this fire…Doton: Doryu Taiga" As she finished the seals, a river of mud erupted out from the ground beneath her, dousing the flames.

"…I'd better report this to Hokage-Sama" She muttered, before darting off through the woods.

'_But why did my curse seal activate after so many years of remaining dormant? What changed?'_

XXXXXXXXXXX

'Who is it?' 'Kaa-san and Tou-san didn't have to die' 'The old me?' 

'_**In the end, if you don't have strength, you can't do anything…because you didn't have strength…the whole clan was wiped out, everyone was killed No…you…you let them die. All you did was watch. If only you had strength…'**_

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto awoke he was painfully aware of just how much damage breaking the seal had done to him. All his muscles ached, and he doubted he would even be able to mould chakra after his last stunt.

'_But still…the amount of youki needed to break the seal…I didn't even know I had that much!'_

Groaning, he dragged himself to his feet, wincing the whole time. Glancing around, he saw that he was in one of his secondary dens. He also noticed that there was a medikit lying open next to him.

"Hey! Who's been going through my stuff!" He cursed angrily.

/Mugen! Friend…different. Is demon!/ Kori yipped, darting into the hole.

/Demon?/ Naruto asked, eyes widened.

'What Orochimaru said…he really did give Sasuke a curse seal' 

Wasting no time, Naruto darted out from the whole, and was surprised by what he saw. Zaku, and Dosu from Oto had them trapped in the clearing. Kin of Oto and Rock Lee were both lying unconscious on the ground, Sakura was badly wounded, Team Ten was injured, but still standing, and what were presumably the remaining members of Team Gai were watching from an alcove. But that wasn't the real point of interest; the real interesting bit was the Uchiha. Malevolent, purple chakra swirling around him, and his entire left hand side covered by the black flame marks of his curse seal.

"Ah…Naruto…you're also awake" Sasuke said, not even bothering to look at his other teammate, his eyes instead focused straight ahead.

'He seems a lot calmer than Kyoujo-Nee-Chan was…' Naruto thought to himself. 

"Sa**ku**ra…who…who**did** this to **you**?" The Uchiha all but demanded.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped, mesmerised by the purple haze surrounding her teammate.

"**Who?"**He asked again, more impatiently this time.

"We did" Zaku said smugly.

"Sasuke-kun…your body…" Sakura began, unsure of how to broach the subject.

"**It's okay, I feel…power…flowing though me…I feel…great**," He said, staring at his arms with his sharingan.

"He gave it too me. I understand now…I am an avenger. Even if I must eat the devil's fruit, I am on a path where I must gain power."

"Th-this is bad, Ino, Chouji, lets fall back" Shikamaru ordered, backing away behind the unstable Uchiha.

"**It was you guys, right?"** Sasuke said accusingly. As his eyes narrowed, the curse seal glowed, spreading further down his body. Dosu gasped as the purple chakra flared, the same purple chakra that Orochimaru wielded.

"Pfft, Dosu you coward, the guy's half dead. I'll kill him in one shot. Zankyokukuuha!!" Zaku yelled, blasting the Uchiha with both his wind cannons. As the dust cleared, the sound-nin grinned at the ditch his attack had gouged out.

"Heh, blew him away" he smirked triumphantly.

"**Blew who away**?" Sasuke asked from behind him, his two wounded teammates having been carried to safety also.

'So fast! And carrying the other two!' 

With a single backhand, the Uchiha send Zaku sprawling across the ground, before flipping into some handseals.

"Katon: Housenka!" Taking a deep breath, Sasuke spat out a volley of fireballs at the wind-user.

"Bah, I'll blast them! Zankuuha!" Zaku yelled, shooting the fireballs with his cannons, only to reveal the shuriken hidden inside.

"What-?" As he moved his arms to block, a shadow suddenly passed by him faster than the eye could see.

"Zaku! Below!" Dosu warned, too late to stop his teammates arms from being grabbed by the swift Uchiha.

"**You seem proud of your arms**" Sasuke grinned, maniacally, gripping Zaku's limbs in a reverse hold.

'_Sasuke-kun…he's…completely different to how he was before…what happened to you?' _Sakura wondered as Sasuke placed his foot on Zaku's back, causing the sound nin's eyes to widen with fear.

"W-!!!" There was a painfully audible snap as the Uchiha pulled, dislocating both the genin's arms in one go, causing him to pass out from the sudden pain.

'_This…'_

"**Looks like it's just you now…**" Sasuke said, turning to face Dosu. "I do hope you're a bit more fun"

'_This isn't…'_

Sasuke grinned as he approached the now shaking Oto-nin, his fingers twitching towards his kunai pouch.

'_This isn't Sasuke-kun at all!!'_

"Please, stop!!" Sakura cried out pleadingly, embracing the Uchiha from behind, her eyes moist with tears. Sasuke stiffened from the sudden contact.

"That's…that's enough." She begged, sobbing.

"…why?" He asked, even as the curse seal receded, only to collapse as it returned to its dormant state.

'_Wow…I didn't think Sakura-chan had that much influence over the Teme…' _Naruto thought, even as he struggled to remain conscious.

"You people are strong" Dosu said, suddenly.

"Huh?"

"We cannot beat you here, so please, take this" He said, placing his team's scroll on the ground.

"I must apologise, but there is something we must find out. I assure that, should we meet again, then we will neither run nor hide" The fur-wearing genin said, picking up his fallen comrades and leaving.

XX

As the three Konoha teams prepared to split ways, Naruto suddenly stopped them.

"Hey, guys, wait up"

"Tch, Mendoukusai, what is it?" Shikamaru drawled.

"Well look, its like this and all, but, well, thanks for helping us out back there. We were in a real fix-ttebayo." The blonde nodded vigorously.

"Tch, not helping you would just be troublesome"

"Yosh! We of the Leaf should never hesitate to help a comrade!" Lee exclaimed exuberantly, only to be smacked in the head by TenTen.

"Lee, it's too early in the morning for your 'youthful attitude'" The Chinese girl sighed.

"Aha, gomennesai…"

'…_the similarities between those two, me and Sakura-chan are too scary…'_

"Right, exactly! We got to stick together, so anyhow, since we got extra's, if you need them you can have these" Naruto said, offering the two teams each of their spare heaven scrolls."

"Mendoukusai…we already have a heaven scroll" Shikamaru cursed.

'_Damn, it would a have saved us a lot of effort…'_

"Man…that's too bad" Chouji muttered, before reaching for a bag of chips.

"Ah…well…what about you guys?" Naruto asked, turning to Team Gai.

"We do not need your charity" Neji said harshly. "Come, we're leaving" He ordered his teammates, turning to leave.

"_Here, take it anyway, just in case" _Naruto whispered to Lee, who nodded understandingly.

"Yosh! We're off then! I wish you could luck on the rest of the exam, Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, you too, Geji-Mayu" Naruto grinned, before returning to his own team.

XXXX

Some time later, Team Seven was heading towards the tower.

"Haah…it's a good thing that Dosu guy happened to have an Earth scroll" Naruto laughed, Kori yipping in agreement by his side.

/So where do you keep running off to?/ Naruto growled beneath his breath.

/Kori bad fighter against humans, only get in your way/

/you say that…/

"So, Teme, hows the hickey?" Naruto asked bluntly, earning him a thump on the head from Sakura.

"Baka! You don't just ask things like that!"

"…It…stings occasionally" Sasuke said, ignoring the indignant description.

"Huh…the things probably still grafting itself into your chakra pathways…you probably shouldn't mould any chakra until the stinging stops" The blonde said, earning him an odd look from both of them.

"What?"

"Um…how do you know so much about it?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"More importantly, exactly what is this thing? And what does it do?" Sasuke demanded hotly.

"Ah…well…that is…"

'_Kuso…wait, what was it Tsuku said once? Lies that make the truth more believable?'_

"I…I got a seal kinda like that one…" He offered, pointing to his navel. "Remember when I fought Orochimaru, I was using it then"

'_See, technically I'm not lying"_

"…Who…who put it there?" Sakura asked.

"I…I've had it since I was born…my…well my father put it on me…"

"Your father? I thought you where an orphan"

"Yeah, it was the last thing he did, then 'blip' Kyuubi killed him."

"That's…"

"But you wanna know what it does right? Well once its properly 'seeded' you could call it, basically it'll have formed a secondary chakra network, except this stuff's different to usual chakra, some would call it evil, I just like to think of it as more potent. You can do more with a finger full of that stuff than a whole handful of normal chakra so to speak. Course, it's a helluva lot harder to mould into jutsu and the like, but just channelling it's enough to make you a bunch stronger and stuff."

"But then…why did Sasuke-kun…"

"Go nuts? He just wasn't used to it, it'll make you more aggressive and stuff…did you hear any voices?" The blonde asked, scratching his head absentmindedly.

"…There was a voice…at first I thought it was me…but it spoke like Orochimaru did"

"Yeah…that's called an Oni-Zenshin, it'll tell you to do stuff that you want to do, even if you wouldn't normally"

"Wait…. do you have this 'Oni-Zenshin' thing?" Sakura asked.

"Oh for sure, after a while you learn when to ignore it. I should warn you, it'll tell you to kill people a lot"

"You what?"

"Course, mostly that's just your natural desire for revenge, so you don't have to kill them to shut it up, just what you think is sufficient pay-back, you know?"

"…I…think I get it…its like your id, right?" Sakura offered.

"Id? What the hell?"

"In psychology, your thoughts are separated into three categories, your Ego, which is your surface thoughts, your Superego, which is your subconscious thoughts, which you are mostly unaware of, except in dreams, and then there's the Id, which is your 'spur of the moment' urges" The kunoichi explained.

'_I see…so what I heard…was my own regret…'_

"Yeah, that sounds about right, " Naruto said, before suddenly clasping his hands together. "I just realised!"

"What?"

"With this, now our entire team is officially mental!"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Well, know me and Sasuke both have Oni-Zenshin, and you got your Oninaru Sakura"

"That's Uchinaru Sakura"

'_**Shannaro! Get it right!'**_

"That means all three of us hear voices in our heads!" Naruto exclaimed proudly.

"You say that like it's a good thing"

"I don't suppose I can take it off, can I?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah, most decent seals last a life-time. You could get it sealed off, but eventually it'll just build up enough chakra to overwhelm the seal…"

"Wait, didn't Orochimaru seal up yours Naruto?"

"Yeah, why do you think I'm so banged up?" The blonde asked, letting his arm droop for emphasis. "Of course, I like the voices in my head so I forced the thing open, but it hurt like hell!"

"…I get it, don't seal the thing up"

"Oh yeah, one more thing" Naruto said, his voice suddenly sober.

"What?"

"Two things actually, the first is that, even after the seals ready, you should avoid using it in actual combat until your used to using it. Otherwise, you might lose control like you did today…or worse"

"Worse? How does it get worse?" Sakura asked.

"Haku…I drove my fist straight through his chest in a fit of rage" The blonde said sombrely, causing the other two to stiffen at the memory of the ice-nin's corpse. "And once, just after I started at the academy, I was mere seconds away from eating a man alive. Even then I almost didn't stop in time to prevent me eating him dead."

"…I see…"

"These seals…they're so scary…"

"All power comes at a price…wether your willing to pay it or not. That brings me to the other thing"

"What other thing?"

"Try to keep it from Kakashi-sensei, and never use it in front of him, or any other jounin unless it's a life or death situation. The source of this chakra…well, how do you think they'll react to you using something given to you by that guy?"

"He didn't seem to be an ally of Konoha…point taken, but…who was he?"

"All I managed to find out was that he's called 'Orochimaru, of the Densetsu no Sannin'" Naruto explained.

"The Sannin?" Sakura gasped.

"You know them"

"We briefly covered them in the academy, they're said to have been the three most powerful ninja in the history of Konoha, excluding the Hokage's."

"Hmph, can't have been all that great, he didn't put up that good of a fight against either of us" Sasuke smirked.

"Teme! He was holding back the whole time, he could have killed us at any moment, we're just lucky he only wanted to give you a lovebite." Naruto scowled at the Uchiha.

"Tch"

'_But still…how on earth did a so-called 'human' perform a bijuu marking technique? It shouldn't be possible without at least a full tail's worth of youki…and why did he mark Sasuke in the first place? What's that snake planning?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hebi-Oban –cranky old snake lady

Gogyo Fuin- five elements seal

Shukaku- the demon in Gaara

Oto- sound

Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu- Fire Release: Art of the Fire Dragon

Doton: Doryu Taiga- Earth Release: Earth Style Wall

Densetsu no Sannin- Legendary Three Ninja

Kyoujo- madwoman

Nee-Chan- sister/ term of endearment

Zankuuha- decapitating air waves

Zankyokukuuha- extreme decapitating air waves

Katon: Housenka- Fire Release: Mystical Fire Phoenix

Oni-Zenhsin- demonic conscience

Oninaru Sakura- Bellowing Demon Sakura

Uchinaru Sakura- Inner Voice Sakura

A/N: Hmmm….I can't help but feel I've revealed too much information at the end, or something…except there was little pointing concealing it, and it helps strengthen the team bond, etc

Anko will play an important role later on (perhaps)

Am I using too much Japanese? Some of you seem to think so…

I wonder how long until someone picks up on 'that thing'…probably not for a while…

So yeah…, and stuff…


	25. An Illusion of War pt1 pt2 & pt3

A/N: Well today's chapter was delayed for the sake of length, and at the cost of my schoolwork…I hope you're all happy…oh and its long; there will be typos.

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process.

Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they[NaruxHina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech"**_**'Demon thoughts' **_/animal 'speech'/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 25

An Illusion of War pt1 pt2 & pt3

_The fox reaches the centre, and is reunited with all. The Rat runs away. The hawk is attacked by a leech, but it soon gets eaten. The hive is bothered by a spring breeze, but is otherwise undisturbed. The cherry blossom flees from a boar, but is forced to reveal its dark side. The deer dances to music, while the fox fights the two-headed dog for the sunny place, which in turn is darkened by the grudge-shadow. The tanuki finds the lotus pretty, and tears it to shreds on a whim. The butterfly is scared of by a loud noise, and the fox departs once more._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Team Seven approached their destination, a general cry of relief was let out.

"Finally! I was sick and tired of that god awful forest!" Sakura exclaimed, stretching her limbs even as se walked. Despite saying nothing, the haggard Uchiha next to her gave a curt grunt in agreement, much to Naruto's chagrin.

"What!? What's wrong with you people, this place is great! You got trees, animals, bugs, water, more trees and unmentionables, what more can you want?" The blonde demanded, stamping his foot furiously, causing his two teammates to sweatdrop.

"Dobe, its for those reasons that this place is unbearable." The Uchiha snorted, earning him a menacing glare from the blonde genin.

"Fine! See if I care." Naruto 'hmphed', before facing away from his two teammates, arms crossed and pouting.

'Jerks! Laughing at my den…I oughta'

'**Discourteous guests are not welcome'**

"What's his problem?" Sasuke asked, glancing at the muttering blonde.

"Who knows? Lets just hurry up and get the tower" Sakura replied. "Oi! Naruto-baka! Hurry up!"

"Waah?! Wait for me, Sakura-chan" Naruto cried, running after his teammates as they left him behind. "Wait!!"

XX

Upon entering the central building, a certain blonde decided to make his thoughts heard.

"He-ey! Why's this place so empty?" Naruto demanded, the room being entirely devoid of life. The only feature was a large scroll hanging from the central wall.

"Huh? What's it saying?" Naruto asked, peering at the scroll.

"'Without…Heaven'…it seems to be missing words, either way I think its telling us to open the scrolls" Sakura said, turning to Naruto expectantly.

"Huh? Oh right" He said, fumbling through his 'pockets' for the scrolls, and handing her one.

"Okay, ready? One-Two-Three!" As the scrolls were unfurled there was a moment of quiet apprehension. For a moment Naruto thought that the scrolls hadn't worked, at least, until a small typhoon of chakra swirled up around them.

"Drop the scrolls!!" Sasuke yelled. Without a moment's hesitation, the two hurled the scrolls to the ground, where they overlapped. As the technique finished, a swirl of smoke remained, wafting aside to reveal-

"Iruka-sensei!!" Naruto cheered, "It's been to long! How are you? You still a chuunin? Learn any kick-ass justu? I haven't seen you in ages!" He proclaimed, causing the scar-nosed chuunin to chuckle sheepishly.

'Still the same old Naruto I see'

"It's good to see you all again, heh, it seems like just yesterday I gave you your hitai-ate, now look at you, taking the chuunin exam" Iruka smiled warmly.

"Ne, ne, Iruka-sensei, so what are you here for? Do we have to fight you or something?" The blonde asked, excited at the prospect of seeing just how skilled his old instructor was.

"No, no, nothing like that" The elder man said, waving his hands dismissively. "I'm here to congratulate you all on passing the second stage of the exam. From here on-"

'poof'

"Iruka-sensei!" ' Naruko' cried out, embracing the taller man fiercely, kissing the sides of his face vigorously. Unprepared, he blushed furiously, only to stiffen as he felt slender fingers clenching around his buttocks. 

"Hey! Stop that!" He scolded, forcing the lithe girl off of him.

"Naruto-baka!" Sakura said, beating the blonde over the head. "Have you no shame?"

"No what now?" She asked mischievously.

"Aergh, you're incorrigible" She groaned, slipping to the ground in exhaustion, the days events catching up on her. Glancing to the side, she was somewhat relieved to see that the Uchiha had followed a similar course of action. In the meantime, Naruko was prancing round in circles with a Naruto clone.

"He could barley stand a few hours ago…we've been walking non-stop since then…how can he have even _more_ energy than before?" Sasuke wondered aloud.

"Oh yeah sensei, what's the meaning of that scroll?" Sakura asked, pointing to the misshapen message.

"Who cares? We passed" 'Naruto' said, pumping his fist in triumph.

"No…I'm also here to say that…read it, it's the chuunin motto, as written by Hokage-Sama." The brown-haired nin explained.

"Motto?"

"Yeah, the 'heaven' here refers to the human mind, while 'earth' refers to the human body."

"Ahh"

"'If you lack heaven, seek wisdom, be prepared, if you lack earth, run in the field, seek advantages, and if you have both heaven and earth, you can succeed in even the most dangerous missions "

"Seems like an awfully long way to say 'train hard, study hard' if you ask me" Naruto muttered, earning him a clip on the ear from Sakura.

"But then, what's the missing word?" The pink-haired kunoichi asked.

"Place the scrolls over that part, and it reads 'these rules will guide a persons extremes'. This exam was designed to test your ability to progress through an unknown environment," Iruka paused to scowl at the sniggering Naruto. "And succeed in a mission in which you don't know all the details, utilising all your knowledge, stamina, and inner-wisdom. I want you guys to challenge the next step with this chuunin motto in mind" Iruka finished

"Ossu(yessir)!" Naruto saluted determinedly.

"Although, for this next part, don't do more than you have to, I don't-"

"Relax sensei," Naruto cut it. "We're shinobi of Konoha, we don't do things half-assedly, right?" The blonde grinned.

"Yeah, right" Iruka smiled back.

"Alright! To the final exam!!"

XXXXXXXX

"First off, for the second test, congratulations to those who passed" The Sandaime said from a raised platform. Behind him stood the passing teams jounin instructors, behind them, a large statue of a ninja forming the hi-tsuji(ram) seal. To his either side stood the ten exam proctors, before him stood the twenty-one passing genin.

'For the first time in five years more than ten genin made it to the final exam…' 

Amongst both the genin, and the jounin, although most stood stoic, a few weren't doing a good job of hiding their feelings.

'_Soo hungry…' _Chouji stood, sucking on the cloth wrapped around his hand.

'_Sasuke-kun's team passed too____'_ Ino glanced at the Uchiha, an appraising look in her eye.

'So many left? Mendoukusai…' Shikamaru let out a barley audible mumble as he slouched back.

"Your team isn't too bad, perhaps they got lucky?" Maito Gai said, glancing at the Hatake to his side. "However, from now on its about real ability, as long as my team is around getting any further is impossible. Ah well, in youth there are sweet times and there are sour times" Slowly, Kakashi turned to look at the spandex clad jounin with a half-lidded eye.

"Huh? I'm sorry did you say something?" He said, indolently, causing the bowl-haired nin's brow to twitch in frustration.

'_Heh…not bad my rival Kakashi, you're cool in that way…and it really gets on my nerves!'_

'_Heheh, I win'_

'_So that's Gai-sensei's eternal rival? He totally loses in terms of looks…' _TenTen smirked as her eyes darted between her, and Team Seven's sensei.

'_I knew it! Amongst all the teachers Gai-sensei is the coolest! He's positively sparkling!! Yosh(alright), watch me Gai-sensei, I'll sparkle too!!!'_

'_So…Uchiha Sasuke survived after all…'_

'_Uchiha…I'll get you back for breaking my arms'_

'_That sand guy…'_Kiba's brow creased as his white-furred partner buried himself further into the dog-nin's jacket.

'_Gaara's unscathed as usual…'_

'_So Naruto-kun passed as well…I'm glad'_ Hinata blushed, pressing her forefingers together.

'All_ of this years rookies made it??'_

'_Wow…everyone's here, ehehe'_

'…_I can't say I'm getting a good feeling…'_ Sasuke grinned hesitantly, his hand instinctively going to his now-marked shoulder.

"'Ahem' before I explain the third exam, I would like to explain to you something else" The Sandaime said, regaining everyone's attention.

'_True reason?'_

"Why do we have all the allied countries taking exams together? 'To promote friendship among countries' 'to raise the level of shinobi'…these are all wrong. The true reason is…war"

"War?"

"To stop the ceaseless fighting amongst nations, these chuunin exams were set up. Each exam is a miniature war between our nations, with equally minimal losses, and the winners? Watching the third exam will be many powerful lords, and nobles, each one a potential future client. And in the world of shinobi, such clients seek only the strongest. Do not confuse these battles for mere sparring; these are life-and-death struggles with your dreams, and your countries prestige on the line. I will now allow the proctor for the final exam to explain" The Hokage finished, just as a figure Shunshin(body flicker)'d into the middle of the stage.

"My name is Gekkou Hayate, Hajimemashite (pleased to meet you)." The person had sickly pale skin, limp dark hair, bags under his eyes, and seemed to have something of a cough as he spoke.

'_Is he sick or something?'_

"Now then…something I need you do to…there's too many of you so…a preliminary round will be held…"

"What!? But why??"

"As Hokage-sama said…there's many important people watching the next part…we don't want the fights to drag out for so long."

'_Stupid lazy rich-asses' _Naruto grumbled.

"So…the fights will start right away…anyone not up to it, you can go"

"What? Right now??" Kiba shouted angrily. A general tension rose through the air as the genin considered their chances.

"Ano(um)…I'm…going to quite" Kabuto said, smiling apologetically.

'_He's just giving up? No wonder he's had to take the exam six times…' _

"You're…Yakushi Kabuto of Konoha, right?" Hayate asked, checking his clipboard. "Right, you're free to go…anyone else wish to surrender? Oh yeah, from now on it's singles matches…so don't worry about letting your team down or anything…".

After speaking to his two teammates, Kabuto turned and left, but not before waving goodbye to a certain blonde genin, whose eyes suddenly widened.

'_Just then…more a split second…I smelt it! On his hands…the blood of hundreds…maybe more…and…wait, is that snake fluids??'_

"If…there are no more going to forfeit…"

As Hayate paused, Sasuke suddenly tensed, his hand clutching his neck in pain, his breathe coming in haggard.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Are you okay?" Sakura asked, concern in her eyes.

"I..I'm Fine!" Sasuke assured coldly.

"But your body…"

"My body can take far more than this"

'_**She plans on holding you back'**_

"Sasuke-kun…please…I'm worried"

"Don't be"

'_**She will betray you…'**_**for your own good'**_**' **_The Uchiha's Oni-Zenhsin whispered, mockingly.

"Sasuke-kun I-"

"Urusai(shut up), I am an avenger, it is…no, I need to know, 'how strong am I?'. There are many strong people here. I…must test my capacity. If you take that away from me…I won't forgive you"

'_**Never forgive. Never forgive.'**_

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Relax Sakura-chan" Naruto said assuredly. "Teme's got the power of emo, he won't lose to some two-bit chump." The blonde grinned.

"Naruto…' Sasuke began, an odd look in his eye.

'_**Between you and him, who is the alpha? Whose power is stronger…whose eyes have seen more?'**_

"I…you are also someone I want to fight" Sasuke said, his voice neither sarcastic, nor patronising, instead born solely out of genuine desire.

'_The teme wants to fight? How…**excellent**' _Naruto grinned back at the Uchiha.

"Okay Teme, it's on"

"'Ahem' Okay, we will now begin the preliminary rounds. There will be exactly ten matches; the winners will go on to the preliminaries. There are no real rules…you fight until you or your opponent can no longer continue…death is allowed, but I will call the match if there's a clear winner. Understood? Then…the first match will be announced." There was a whirring sound, and a panel on the wall slid back, revealing a wide, black screen. There was a moments pause, and the machine sprung to life. Names whirring past at high speed until…

"The first match will be Uchiha Sasuke of Konoha, and Akado Yoroi of Konoha, will the two contestants please step forward, all non-combatants are to relocate to the balcony" Hayate explained, even as the other proctors showed the others the way.

XX

'_Heh, right off the bat eh?'_

'_**Destroy him'**_

"Oh? And I didn't even have to beg…" Yoroi said haughtily.

"Are you two ready?"

"Yes"

"Yeah"

"Very well then…Hajime(begin)!"

Yoroi began by channelling chakra to his hand, before hurling a trio of shuriken at the Uchiha. Smirking, Sasuke whipped out a kunai and turned them aside with minimal effort, only to have the curse seal start burning again.

'_Kuso! I can't use chakra while this thing's growing, and its not worth the risk of activating it, but the pain's too distracting!' _Narrowly dodging a kunai thrust at his head, Sasuke quickly spun around, knocking his opponents legs from beneath him, before quickly pinning him in a triangular entanglement(arm gripped with arms, feet against shoulder and neck) and began squeezing. Letting out a cry of pain, Yoroi desperately clutched at the Uchiha's chest with his pinned arm Mere moments later, Sasuke suddenly felt his grip loosen drastically,

'_My strength…'_Before he cold ponder the cause, Yoroi quickly broke free, delivering an uppercut that resounded with a very solid crunch, sending the Uchiha sprawling. Before he could react, his 'fellow' leaf-nin pounced on him, gripping the Uchiha's face with his hand.

"You…my chakra!" He struggled to say.

Naruto watched from the stands as the Uchiha's arms trembled, before falling flat against the ground, all signs of struggle slowly vanishing.

'_Come on Sasuke! I know you're stronger than this'_

Elsewhere, the Oto(sound) nin's jounin sensei watched with glee.

'_Yes, that's right Sasuke-kun. It's all drying up; your only chance is to rely on my curse seal. Now release it, that beautiful power!' _

"You…Gah!" With a grunt of effort, Sasuke managed to kick his opponent off him, feeing himself from the would-be lethal technique.

'_One more hit and I'm finished…he's going to make this a close quarters battle…what should I do…'_

"Heh, there's nothing left that you can do, its over!" Yoroi yelled, racing towards the Uchiha, his hand glowing with chakra.

'_My only chance…if I can do it…' _Breathing in deeply, Sasuke crouched down low…and vanished.

"What??"

"Where did he?"

"That's!"

There was a resounding crack as Sasuke's foot drove into his opponents chin, launching the genin upwards. With a grunt of effort, Sasuke vanished again, his speed such that he only left a blur. In an instant he appeared behind Yoroi as he continued his aerial ascent.

"Konoha Kage Buyou(Leaf Shadow Dance)…" As he drew back his arm to continue the technique, Sasuke suddenly stiffened in pain.

"_Not…now…!' _As he struggled to move his arm, his teammates words came back to him.

_Flashback_

'_You should avoid using it in actual combat until your used to using it. Otherwise, you might lose control'_

'_Onegai(please)! Teiryuu(stop)!' _The vision of Sakura's tear-filled face appeared in his head, a site than somehow filled him with remorse.

_Flashback End_

'_That's right…back then I too…crying…'_

_Flashback_

"_Why???" A young Sasuke watched helplessly as his elder brother worked, moving swiftly and efficiently. The spray of blood never seemed to stop._

"_No more. No more. No more. AERAAAAAGGHHHH" Tears streamed down the young Uchiha's face as he struggled to stop the vision, but his eyes wouldn't close, he couldn't turn around, couldn't help but watch as the brother he thought he once knew mercilessly slaughtered them all_

_Flashback End_

'_Heh…to think a fangirl actually cares enough to shed tears over me…' _Sasuke thought, before opening his eyes, the black orbs steeled with resolution.

'_You will NOT control me! I Control YOU!!' _He screamed mentally, forcing the spreading flames back, if he could describe it, he would have said it was like herding a wild animal back into its cage.

'_He…he forced back the curse?_' Anko gasped, the whole episode having only lasted a mere three seconds.

"Now!" Letting go of his foe, the Uchiha spun in mid-air, delivering a kick to Yoroi's mid-section which was easily blocked.

"Heh, not enough". Spinning around again, Sasuke drove his fist into Yoroi's gut, the force spinning him around some more, allowing him to get a hit in with his other arm.

"One more!" Spinning around one final time, the Uchiha delivered a bone-breaking kick across his foes chest, the very second that he hit the ground, the force of the blow enough to crack the tiles beneath them.

"Shishi Rendan(Lion Barrage)!"

Kicking off with his feet, Sasuke skid backwards along the ground, having hit the ground at a high speed himself. As he picked himself up, the proctor raised his arm.

"This match is over, the winner is; Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Hell yeah! Way to go Teme!" Naruto called over the guardrail. "You should see yourself! You're all messed up and everything!" The blonde taunted. Smirking, Sasuke moved to get up, only to see a hand offered to him.

"Hmm? I guess you did good" Kakashi said, almost as though he was unsure.

"Hmph" Accepting the offering for help, The Uchiha pulled himself up, only to double over as spasms of pain shot through his body.

'_The only reason I__won was because I was able to copy the Konoha Kage Buyou off that Lee kid…but still… that move…to receive this much damage from strain alone, I doubt I can rely on it ever again'_

Up in the stands Gaara watched impassively, however, his siblings didn't fail to notice the slight grin that adorned his face, just as Gaara hadn't failed to notice the slight burst of odd chakra mid-way through the match.

'_Uchiha…Sasuke…I.**want.your.blood….**'_

'_This is not good! Gaara's getting excited…'_

"Sasuke…I know about the curse seal" Kakashi muttered, quietly enough that only the Uchiha could hear.

"…so?"

"I'm going to take you out back…and seal it away" The copy-ninja said, causing the Uchiha's eyes to widen.

'_Even if you seal it away…it just grows in strength until it breaks through…if that happens and I'm unprepared…'_

"Can't it wait? I want to watch the remaining matches."

"No. This needs to be done before it's too late. I won't listen to your selfishness anymore." Kakashi said, narrowing his eyes at the Uchiha.

"…what if you're making a mistake? What if by sealing it, you make it worse?"

"Now whatever gave you that idea?"

"Naruto"

"Hmm?"

"Naruto said he has a seal like this one on him as well,"

'_What? Naruto told them about the Kyuubi seal?'_

"He said that if you seal it away, it just grows stronger until it can break free…in the meantime I'd be cut off…the reason I was able to control the seal then was because…because I remembered how it felt when it first went off, I was partially used to how the seal worked, if I'm cut off from it, I will lose that familiarity" Sasuke argued back.

'_This is…more than I knew…but to claim that they work the same…what connection is there between the Bijuu and the curse seal?'_

"I see…very well then, you have until the end of the preliminaries at leats, in the meantime I'll do some investigating, there may yet be a way around this thing" Kakashi said, allowing the waiting medic-nin to hoist the youth onto a stretcher and carry him out, before leaving in a Shunshin himself.

'_I must speak with the Sandaime…probably Anko-chan as well…and Naruto…I'll need to organise a meeting'_

XX

As the next fight, between Aburame Shino and Zaku Abumi, went underway, Naruto sidled up next to the Oto Jounin-sensei.

"Didn't expect to see you here, unsatisfied with your 'Love-Hicky of Doom,'" Naruto said, not taking his eyes off the match.

"Oh? Is it strange for a sensei to be interested in his students progress?" The disguised Orochimaru asked.

"You sent them against the Uchiha, to whom _you_ gave power to…doesn't seem like the actions of a concerned sensei to me"

"You should always test your students' limits, now I know the extent of their usefulness"

"…you're truly despicable"

"Oh? The Kyuubi-Gaki(nine-tails brat) is lecturing _me_ on morals?" The snake Sannin leered. "You havn't even alerted the guards that I'm here, whatever happened to the 'loyal ninja'?"

"You're presence has not gone unnoticed, you got careless when you attacked your _other_ student. You and Oto have been found out." Naruto said, glancing at the various ANBU hidden in the shadows.

"You overestimate this pathetic village. It took them forty years to drive me out, and I still got the better deal"

"But for how many of those years where you a threat?"

"How about this then, if that fool of a Sandaime had named me Yondaime, then by now Konoha would be the most powerful force in the world, and_you_ would never have been sealed"

"You make that sound like a good thing…" Naruto muttered, causing the snake-nin's brow to rise. But before he could say anything, the Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke.

'_Kage Bunshin eh? Seems the Kyuubi-gaki knows a few village secrets already…I may have to keep an eye out for him earlier than expected…'_

"Winner, Aburame Shino" Hayate announced. Quickly a pair of med-nin rushed out and loaded the now armless Zaku onto a stretcher.

"What a shame, blew his own arms off because of a few bugs…what a crappy way to end your career…" The original Naruto said

"True, but it was his own arrogance in the end that did him in" Sakura commented.

"But how cool is Shino? He's like a walking plague or something! I wonder if he can like, fly or turn into a giant bug or anything cool like that?" Naruto exclaimed.

XX

'_Hmm…my Kikaichu senses are tingling…and I have a sudden urge to hit Naruto' _Shino thought, his brow narrowing in contemplation.

XX

"Ugh…yeah, who knows?" Sakura replied hesitantly.

'_**Gah! Those bugs really freak me out!!'**_

"Did I miss anything?" Sasuke asked, walking up the stairs.

"Yo, Teme! The doctors say you're fine?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine"

"The next match, Misumi Tsurugi vs Kankurou, will now begin. Hajime"

"Hey, that guy stretches like Hebi-Oban(bitchy old snake hag)" Naruto laughed, pointing at the Konoha genin.

"…Perhaps there's a relation between them," Sasuke said.

"Eww, snake sex" Naruto said, scrunching his face up in disgust.

"Why would you even say that?" Sakura wailed.

"Winner, Kankurou" Hayate announced. Kankurou sighed as he re-wrapped his puppet, having been forced to reveal it to win the match.

'_Heh, that was still too easy' _

"Man, two on one? Doesn't really seem fair in a fight like this" Naruto muttered, his eyes dating from Kankurou to Karasu(crow), his puppet.

"Tch, Usuratonkatchi(total moron), what about your Kage Bunshin?" Sasuke said matter-of-factly

"Well, yeah, when you put it like that I guess," The blonde conceded.

"The next match will be; Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino"

"Woohoo! CatFight!" Kiba called out, accompanied by a piercing wolf-whistle. Scowling TenTen's brow twitched in anger.

'_Gah, stupid jerk has no respect for women' _Noticing the malicious look in her eye, and the awfully shiny looking kunai in her hand, Lee slowly edged away from his irritable teammate and sidled up next to Naruto.

"Yosh! Now it is time for Sakura-san to show her youthful strength! Uwoo, it's getting me excited!" The spandex-glad nin proclaimed, his eyes burning with inner-fire.

"Well at least you're honest about it" Naruto muttered, glancing at the overzealous genin.

As Sakura and Ino stood across from one another, the tension between them was almost palpable.

"Sakura…I never thought I'd be fighting you of all people…" Ino said. Saying nothing, the Haruno instead reached for her hitai-ate, whipping it off in a single sweep.

"Ino, in this fight, Sasuke doesn't matter," She began.

"What? What are you-?"

"This is not about him, this is not about our friendship, our rivalry, or even our past." The pink-haired nin continued, tying her hitai-ate to her head.

"This fight is about who is the superior kunoichi. If you hesitate, I won't forgive you, if you hold back, I'll hate you forever" She finished, staring Ino in the eye.

"I see, if that's the case, then so will I" no replied, tying her hitai-ate to her own forehead.

'_Today we face one another as true kunoichi…just as you said all that time ago'_

"Hajime!"

Immediately, Sakura raced forward at a speed that surprised even herself.

'_Chakra to my feet, I go faster! Chakra to my fist…'_ Drawing back her arm, she could feel the boost in strength that the chakra granted her. The blow she dealt sending Ino flying into the ground.

'_Now!' _Flashing through some handseals, she launched her technique just as Ino was picking herself up from the ground.

"Magen: Hakyoku no Uchinaru Sakura (demonic illusion: cataclysm of inner sakura)"

_As Ino stood, she could immediately sense the foreign chakra lacing her senses._

"_Ha. You'll need to do better than this! Kai!" _The technique collapsed after a brief moment, leaving Ino only slightly drained.

"My family specialises in techniques of the mind, it'll take a stronger genjutsu than you can make to catch me" The blonde taunted, drawing a kunai.

'_But still, that punch hurt like crap! If I wasn't already in pain I might not have made it' _The two rushed at each other, Ino narrowly dodging a blow to the head, her own punch deftly caught and turned aside by her rival, countering it with a roundhouse kick to the abdomen, causing Ino to stagger back a few feet.

"Yeah! Go Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered, pumping his fist triumphantly and leaping into the air. Sasuke looked on at the fight with a curious look in his eye.

'_Attack, defence, speed, Sakura always hangs back in fights to cats genjutsu so I've never really seen her taijutsu…it seems those sparring lessons with Naruto's clones weren't so wasteful after all…'_

As Ino dodged blow after blow, she couldn't help but start feel desperate.

'_I'm slowing down…It's no good! How did she get so strong? At this rate I'll get worn out, Mt only choice is _that_'_Leaping back, the blonde quickly burst through some handseals.

"I won't let you!" Sakura cried, racing forward once again. As the kunoichi drew closer, Ino's hands came to a stop in a varient of the Tori(rooster) seal.

"That's!"

"Ninpou: Shintenshin no Justu (Ninja art: art of the mind/body swap)" As the technique completed, Sakura slumped, moments way from striking distance, while Ino also fell to the ground.

"Heheh…to bad Sakura" Ino said, her voice coming from Sakura's mouth.

"What just happened? Why did Sakura-san stop?" Lee asked, turning to first Naruto, then Sasuke.

"It's useless" Shikamaru said. "Shintenshin allows the user to take over the body of their foe. Sakura's little more than a puppet now" He explained.

'_So it works like Kitsunetsuki_(fox possession)_…'_

"Kuso(Shit)!" Naruto swore, banging his fist against the rail. Meanwhile, in the ring, 'Sakura' raised her hand.

"Sakura-chan!! You can't lose now after coming so far!! And you call yourself a kunoichi!!" Naruto cried out, leaning over the rail dangerously.

'_That annoying…bah, who cares'_

"I, Haruno Sa-" Before she could finish, 'Sakura' stiffened suddenly.

'_**Shannaro! Get the hell out my head!' **_Inside Sakura's head, Ino was suddenly shoved out of the way by what appeared to be Sakura, but had the words 'Uchinawa(inner voice) Sakura' printed on her forehead.

'_W-what?? Th-theres two of her!! Two minds!!!How can a person have two minds??! No!' _As the internal forces struggled for control, on the outside Sakura's left hand shot up, grabbing her right hand by the wrist.

"I-I..I gi-"

"Like Hell!!!" Gripping her 'own' hand fiercely, Sakura slowly dragged the wayward limb back down, drops of blood staining her fingers as her nails broke her own skin. Inside her mind, Uchinaru Sakura was increasing in size, seizing the blonde mind-walker and throttling her.

'_**Ino-Bunta**(pig-pig)If** you don't get out now you'll be sorry!!'**_

'_No good! I can't…Kai!!' _Dispelling the technique, Ino's mind immediately fled back to her body, causing Sakura to slump at the sudden freedom.

"You…what the hell are you?" Ino demanded, her whole body trembling. Sakura said nothing, opting to clench her fists instead. Bracing herself, she crouched down low.

'_We're both nearly out of chakra, If I can get a decent hit in I should be fine'_ Ino thought, a bead of sweat dripping from her brow. Before she could move, however, she was suddenly frozen by a burst of killing intent.

'_W-what is?'_

"**SHANNARO!!!"**Sakura bellowed, her eyes filled with a burning white fury. Channelling chakra to her feet she leapt up off the ground, the force of her push crushing the tiles beneath her feet. Before Ino could even blink, what felt like a sledgehammer impacted against her skull, sending her flying into the wall of the arena. When failed to move after several seconds, Hayate walked over and bent down to check her prone form.

"Yamanaka Ino is unable to continue, the winner is Haruno Sakura!" As the words went through her mind, Sakura slumped, before raising her head in a cheeky grin, making a 'V' with her fingers. Gaara lookced on with wide eyes, a malicious grin on his face.

'_I felt it. I felt it. Just then I felt it. Just a hint. Youki…'_

'_**Bwahahaha! I want to kill the Haruno now too!'**_

"Woohoo! Way to go Sakura-chan! Ino got Owned!!" Naruto cheered.

"Yosh! Sakura-san is truly in the midst of her Springtime of Youth!" Instead of reciprocating their cheers, Sakura walked over to the pair of medic-nin.

"I uh…kinda went a little overboard with that last attack, I mean, well"

"If you're concerned about her health, you can relax. All Yamanaka-san has is some external bruising, and a mild concussion. She should be up and about in a little while" The med-nin explained.

"That's good then…" Sakura muttered,

"Do you need any assistance?" The med-nin asked.

"Iie(no), I'll be fine" She said, before running up to join her teammates.

"I must say I'm impressed" Asuma said, puffing lazily on a cigarette.

"A lot of things have happened…" Kakashi said, cryptically. "When faced with adversity it's adapt or die, and adapting is something my team excels at"

"Hmm…"

XX

"The Fifth match, between Temari and Sogekihei TenTen will now begin"

"Good luck TenTen!" Lee cheered.

"Hmm…the second ninja from Suna(sand)…this should be interesting" Neji wondered aloud.

"Hajime!"

"TenTen!! Youth Power!!"

"Cheer Harder!!!" Gai commanded, raising his fists to the heavens. Behind them, a now recovered Ino approached Sakura.

"Ah, hey Ino…" Sakura said hesitantly.

"Hey Forehead Girl"

"Ino-Bunta!"

"I gotta say, you beat me good…but next time, I'll be the one coming out on top"

"Heh, you say that now, but as it stands I'm in the lead"

"Oh it is on, Forehead Girl!"

"The winner is, Temari" Hayate announced.

"For all her weapons to be neutralised…Suna is truly powerful in its ninja" Neji said.

"I suppose that if you specialise in a single field, you're bound to meet someone you can do nothing against…" Naruto said.

"The next match will be between Nara Shikamaru, and Tsuchi Kin," As the combatants made their way to the arena; Ino ran over to the railing.

"Come on Shika!! You can't lose!!" She called out.

"Tch, Mendoukusai, fighting a woman…" The lazy Nara drawled.

XX

"Winner, Nara Shikamaru"

"Yay Shika!!" Ino cheered.

"You Rule!!" Chouji joined in.

"It was a basic fight…but the ending was worth it, maybe Shikamaru should become a stand-up comedian…" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Man, those sound guys are tough…and the sand guys…" Kiba said, absentmindedly scratching his dogs head.

"Y-you think so?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Yeah, definitely. Those Suna-nin…they're so strong it's scary, listen. If you go up against that Gaara guy, Sasuke, or Neji, I want you to forfeit, okay?" The dog-nin asked, causing the shy Hyuuga's eyes to droop.

"H-Hai(yes)…I understand…" She replied, her eyes downcast. Naruto's ears twitched as the words carried over to him.

"Don't listen to him Hinata-Chan, you'll do great no-matter who you fight!" The blonde insisted.

"Baka(idiot), She'll get herself killed!" The Inuzuka shouted.

"Oi, you two, save it for the arena" Sakura said, pointing to the match up.

"The next fight will be Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba"

XX

"Hehe, hey Akamaru, this is great isn't it? We've practically won already" Kiba boasted, holding his ninken(Ninja dog) above his head.

"Urusai! Inuzuka, I can forgive you touching her with your grubby paws, or as it stands you have as much claim as I do, but I can't forgive your lack of faith in your own teammate!" Naruto hissed, so that only those on the floor could hear.

"Well unlike you, I'm not about to let her kill herself" Kiba retorted.

"She's not a glass doll that needs to be sheltered"

"tch, Akamaru, sit this one out, I can take him all on my own" He instructed his dog, sending the white puppy to the sidelines."

"Naruto! Don't lose to that flea-house!!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke stared at the blond, offering him a curt nod.

'_Naruto, after that fight in the forest I expect you to win'_

'_I…I want to cheer for Naruto-kun…but then Kiba-kun might get mad…what do' _Hinata pondered, tapping her fingers together nervously.

"Heh, I'll finish this in one move, Shikyaku no Jutsu (art of four feet)!" As blue chakra encircled the dog-boy, he fell down onto his hands and feet, his nails hardening into claws and the fangs in his mouth extending. Snarling, he moved, flying across the ground at high speed and striking Naruto in the chest and beating him down to the ground.

"Hehe, call the match. He won't be getting up after that" Kiba said, laughing as he walked away.

"Getting up after what?" Naruto asked, causing Kiba to whirl around.

"Wh-what?" Kiba watch as Naruto stood, seemingly unharmed.

"Heh, thanks for that, now I know exactly how strong, and how fast you are, you might as well use Akamaru, I can tell already you won't win without him"

"Tch, you'll regret that"

"Go ahead, hit me with your best shot" Naruto chided, thumping his chest with his fist.

"Alright then, if that's the way you want it, I'll just go all out" Fishing into his pouch, the Inuzuka pulled out a soldier pill and tossed it to his dog.

"Grr-rrr-rrah!!" As the dope took effect, the dog began snarling viciously, his fur turning into a flaring vermilion. Popping a pill himself, Kiba crouched down low, his dog-companion leaping onto his back.

"Juujin Bunshin (man-beast clone)!" There was a poof of smoke, and where Akamaru once stood, there now crouched a second Kiba, identical in every aspect to himself.

"Lets go!!" Leaping from their position, the two dog-boys rushed at Naruto, who took a step back.

"I should warn you Kiba…this isn't my first time fighting outnumbered…or an opponent with claws" As the pair struck, Naruto dropped to all fours, before leaping up again, landing vertically on the wall, the attack missing by millimetres.

'_Lets make this fight a bit more even…a little…just enough…perfect!' _As the dog-pair leapt at him, Naruto kicked himself off the wall, flying at them.

"Grrraaah!!" The blonde drove a clawed foot into the chest of one of them, pushing him away and himself towards the second. Manoeuvring in mid-air, he grabbed the second by the legs and, spinning, hurled him into the wall.

"Gwah-ha!" Kiba coughed as he impacted, before quickly righting himself.

'_Claws? How?What does it matter,' _

"You'll have to do better than that!!!" The pair raced at the blonde again, from opposite sides this time. Leaping to the side, Naruto barley dodge the attack, the outer layer of his jacket getting torn in the process.

"Take this; Juujin Taijutsu no Ougi(man-beast Taijutsu supreme technique) Yahoo!!" Aa the pair ran, the twisted, and leapt into the air. "Gatsuuga (dual piercing fang)!" Rotating at high speeds, the pair appeared as two large, grey, spinning masses of claws and fangs, both heading straight for the airborne blonde.

"That's-!" The pair shot past Naruto, their claws grinding against the metal mesh within his clothes, only to bounce of the walls and do it again, and again, and again and again and again from every different possible angle, the metal shielding quickly torn to shreds with each impact. When he finally stopped, Kiba and Akamaru came skidding to a halt, leaving Naruto to hit the ground heavily.

"Haah…haa…it's over" Kiba panted, nodding to the proctor.

"Don't…" Naruto muttered, struggling to move.

'_That hurt like a bitch…'_

"Give up, your to hurt to even move" Kiba taunted, laughing at the struggling blonde.

"Don't ever…" A wave of pain shot through the blonde, even as he raised his hand.

'_I am the one born with the mark of the spiral…whose life was determined by a spiral'_

"UNDERESTIMATE ME!!" With a grunt of effort, Naruto kicked himself up off the ground, staggering backwards a few steps before righting himself.

'_I won't be beaten by a drill here!'_

"Even if you can stand, it still won't help you! Gatsuuga!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A pair of clones formed at his side, while three others appeared throughout the arena. As the spinning pair hurtled towards him, the clones on either side grabbed the original by the arm and spun, sending Naruto hurtling towards one of the oncoming attacks.

'_What is he planning? He'll get himself killed?'_

Moments before impact, Naruto's arm shot out, coated with chakra it went right through the technique, grabbing the Kiba inside.

"What!?"

"Wuoooraah!!" With a great cry, Naruto hurled his captive towards one of his clones, who, in turn, hurled him at the second Kiba, whose technique was still going. As he impacted against the technique, Kiba let out a howled cry, before dropping to the ground. With a 'poof' the Kiba changed back into Akamaru.

"Akamaru!" With a cry, Kiba ended his technique, and ran over to his fallen comrade.

"Making me get Akamaru, you'll pay for that!!" He yelled,

"No, it's over" Naruto said, just as a puff of smoke appeared beneath the Inuzuka.

"Katachi Koutai no Jutsu!" As the smoke cleared, Kiba found himself unable to move, heavy chains restraining his arms and legs.

"Wh-what is this?!"

"There was another clone you didn't see, hidden on my left arm as a patch of blood. When I grabbed Akamaru, he was transferred onto him, as soon as you approached, he then changed into the chains before you, and now, it's over!" With that the remaining Naruto clones encircled Kiba, brandishing their claws menacingly.

"Do you're worst!" The dog-nin taunted.

"You asked for it" With a quick nod, one of the clones dashed forward, his claws ripping at Kiba's side.

"Gah…that all you've got?"

"Go!!" At his command, all the clones repeated the first's actions, dashing past the Inuzuka and dragging their claws against his flesh, before coming in for another round, as they struck the chains holding Kiba in place vanished, causing him to spin around as he was struck. Their attacks caused Kiba's blood to splatter around him, forming a multi-armed spiral, and around Kiba's midsection, nine red lines appeared where the clones struck.

"Akujunkan(Vicious Circle)" As he spoke, the Inuzuka swayed, before collapsing to the ground, his skin pale from bloodloss. After Hayate checked him, the coughing ninja stood up.

"Inuzuka Kiba is unable to continue. The winner is, Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto let out a sigh of relief, before walking over to his fallen foe.

"Hey, Kiba, you fought well. But I won"

/Take your eyes off Hinata, and let her live her own life. Then we can be allies/ Naruto growled softly, causing Kiba's eyes to widen, before softening.

/yes…alpha/ The dog-boy replied, just as unconsciousness claimed him.

"Alright! Way to go Naruto!" Sakura cheered.

"Naruto beat Kiba? I guess he isn't just 'That' Naruto anymore then" Shikamaru said, a smile on his face.

"But what a bloody victory, did he have kunai up his sleeves or something?" Chouji asked, munching on a chip.

"I didn't see one…but he must have…"

"Woohoo! I rock!!" Naruto cheered as he ran up the stairs to the balcony, his fangs and claws already receded. His grin faltered as he saw Hinata, his mind racing./

'_Kuso! He's a jerk, but he's still her teammate! What if she's mad at me? What if she-'_

"C-congratulations…Naruto-kun" She said, an honest smile on her face.

"Ah, ehe, yeah" He muttered, rubbing the back of his head. The Shy Hyuuga seemed to struggle with something, before making a decision.

'chu '

Naruto's eyes widened as the normally reserved Hyuuga planted a sudden kiss on his lips, only for her to suddenly blush and run back to her team.

'_She kissed me…in front of everyone…'. _As Sakura walked up to him, he suddenly came back to his senses and licked his lips.

"Mmm…strawberries..." The blonde murmured, a slight trickle of drool escaping his mouth.

"Ewww, Naruto-baka, don't say things like that" Sakura scolded, hitting him over the head. No one but Gai noticed the way Neji was glaring at the blonde.

'_You seem to be enjoying yourself…Hinata-sama'_

'_This boy…his spite carries deeply…'_

XX

"The pairing for the next match are; Hyuuga Hinata vs Hyuuga Neji. Will the combatants please come down to the arena" Hinata's eyes widened, while both Neji and Naruto's eyes narrowed, but for entirely different reasons.

"Hinata-sama…I didn't expect to be facing you…"

"Neji-Nii-San(Brother Neji)…"

'_I don't want to fight you…'_

'_Neji…that's Hinata-Chan's cousin…the 'prodigy of the Hyuuga Branch Family' that she always talks about…'_

"A fight between two that belong to the most prestigious clan in Konoha…the house of Hyuuga…this match will be something…" Sasuke muttered aloud.

"This fight may turn ugly…" Naruto muttered.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"There is much bad blood between the main family of the Hyuuga clan and the Branch family, and between the two of them personally" Lee explained.

"Is that so…" The Kunoichi muttered, turning back to the fight.

"Hajime!"

"Hinata-sama…you should forfeit now" Neji said, his cold eyes bearing down on the shy Hyuuga heir.

"Neji-nii…"

"You do not make a good shinobi. You're too kind, you seek to avoid confrontations, and you agree without putting up resistance. I'm sure the only reason you even joined the chuunin exam was just to benefit your teammates."

"I…no…that is…I…wanted to see…if I could change myself…"

"I see…Hinata-sama, you are a spoilt brat of the main house. People can not change themselves!"

'_I…I'm just…a spoilt brat?' _

"Loser's are losers, personality and strength are things that do not change."

'_You…saying such things…' _Naruto scowled as the Hyuuga continued.

"Because people cannot change, differences are born. Expressions like 'elite' and 'loser' are born. Looks, brains, size, and personality, all people judge and are judged on these values. Based on these unchangeable factors, people discriminate and are discriminated against, and they suffer within their own means. Just as I am from the branch house, and you are from the main house."

Naruto clenched his teeth in anger as Neji prolonged what was all but an interrogation.

"With these eyes, I can see a great many things. Your movements, your posture, you know you can't win, and are already seeking a way to escape. You already realise it yourself. You cannot, nor ever will be able to change your-"

"YOU CAN!!" Naruto yelled, cutting of the ruthless Hyuuga. "People will always change! Hinata! Kick his ass!!!"

'_Naruto-kun…you are someone who's always striving to become better…and bit-by-bit you always do…in that case'_

"Byakugan!" Hinata declared, her white eyes pulsating as blood and chakra flowed through them, the veins around her eyes bulging out against her skin. "Neji-Nii-San, I will not run away. We _will_ fight!" She commanded, slipping into her families Jyuuken(gentle fist) stance.

"Hmph, so be it, I won't be held responsible for how this turns out" Neji replied, slipping into the same stance.

"Hyah!" As the two exchanged blows, Naruto couldn't help but swell with pride. Hinata, _his_ Hinata was fighting toe to toe with the person said to be the strongest genin in Konoha, not only that, but she was actually gaining ground.

'_This ferocity, I've never seen Hinata-Sama like this!' _Neji gasped, wincing as he failed to properly avoid a strike to his side.

"She got him!"

"No, it wasn't deep enough" Sakura corrected.

"It doesn't matter, every strike does internal damage, even a slight touch can be critical. That's why it's called 'Jyuuken'. Naruto explained, beaming like an idiot.

'_Left lung, right kidney, pivot, dodge, right lung, liver…now!' _Hinata thrust at her opponent's heart, only for the attack to be stopped inches from its target.

"Not yet!" She struck with her other arm, but it was also dealt with the same way, hand to the wrist, and a finger to the arm.

"How? Her attacks have been landing perfectly!" Naruto demanded in outrage. Neji smirked, before peeling back the sleeve of Hinata's jacket, revealing a row of angry, red dots.

"That is!"

"That's right. I can see the Tenketsu (pressure points)"

"I see…so from the beginning,"

"It took a little bit to get used to your protective jacket, but yes. Your arms have been sealed since the very beginning." Shooting his arm out, Neji impacted against her chest with his palm, sending her sprawling.

"This is the unreachable gap between our powers, the difference between an elite and a loser that can never be changed. You can no longer fight, give up"

"I…I won't run away. I won't go back on my word…that…that is my Nindo (way of the ninja)!" She declared, picking herself up off the ground.

"To continue is futile"

"I won't back down!" With a cry, she leapt at her cousin, attacking him even more viciously than before.

'_Even if I can't use Jyuuken…I can still fight!' _

'_She is…this is getting out of hand! I must end this!' _ Redirecting her blow, Neji stepped to the side, before striking her directly in the heart. Coughing up blood, Hinata collapsed to the ground.

"I told you, from the beginning you have done nothing"

'_A blow to the heart…it is over for the poor girl' _Gai muttered.

"As continuing is impossible, I declare-"

"DON"T!!" Naruto roared, surprising everybody.

"Naruto! She's unconscious and-"

"She can…still fight…" As Naruto spoke, a gasp rang out through the crowd, as Hyuuga Hinata got to her feet.

"You…! If you continue like this you'll die!"

"This is…not over" She panted, limping towards her cousin.

"Acting like this…it's pointless! You have always hated your own weakness as the heir but people cannot change their fate!! Give up now and-!"

"I…can see it…the aura of unhappiness…the darkness enveloping your heart…" Hinata said, her voice wavering as her strength faded. "The one who is suffering in the destiny of the main and branch families…is you…"

"You…WHAT DO YOU KNOW!!!" Roaring, Neji ran toward she faltering Hyuuga heir, his Byakugan blazing in white fury.

"Stop"

With a poof of smoke, no less than four Jounin had surrounded him, effectively making attack impossible.

"Neji, you gave your word as a man not to allow your personal feeling to interfere with this fight" Gai said angrily.

"Why? Does the main family get special treatment!?!?"

_Ba-dum_

"Guah-haa" Hinata gagged as her heart suddenly spasmed collapsing to the ground as she coughed up a puddle of blood. In an instant Naruto leapt down, and was by her side.

"Hinata-chan!"

"Na-naruto…-kun…did I…change?'  
"Hai…you are…so…"

"…I'm glad" She murmured, slipping into darkness.

_Ba…dum…ba…_

"MEDIC!!!! MEDIC!!!! GET HER THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!" Naruto screamed, red tinting the edges of his eyes.

"Ahh! Right away!"

"Hey, loser over there," Neji said, drawing everyone's attention to him. "I'd like to tell you two things, one, if you really are a shinobi, then you should stop idiotically cheering on others and two, in the end, a loser is always just a loser. They will _never_ change". Naruto glared at the Hyuuga prodigy, before glancing over towards the medic team taking Hinata away

"Her heart beat's erratic, at this rate she won't last ten minutes"

_Ba……dum………_

"Hyuuga Neji…" Naruto said, walking over to the blood that Hinata had coughed up.

"…?" Bending down, Naruto dragged his fingers through the puddle, the crimson liquid glistening on his fingertips. Standing, the blonde brought his hands up and dragged them across his face, painting his whiskers red with Hinata's blood.

"I swear…upon the blood that was spilt…I will defeat you…if Hyuuga Hinata dies…then I swear upon her immortal memory…you will wish you has died with her"

It was like a flash of lighting, there, then gone again in the same instant, so fast you'd swear it was just your imagination. But, for one second, just a split second, there was not a whole room full of people standing there. _There was only Neji, Hinata, who was fast fading from life, and another. Not a man, but a raging demon, its flames engulfing all around it. It's red eyes turned and settled on Neji, a great, long tail whipping around behind__it…_

Neji blinked, the vision fast fading to the back of his mind.

'_What…what was that? Genjutsu??' _

'_That Naruto guy…something about him reminds me of Gaara…' _Kankurou thought nervously.

"Ahem…if you'll all return to the stands, the next match will now begin.

XX

"To face you this early, I'm honoured". Gaara said nothing, the cork from his gourd dropping with a 'pop'.

"The next match will be; Gaara vs Rock Lee, Hajime!"

Darting forward, lee mad ethe first move.

"Konoha Senpuu(Leaf Whirlwind). As his kick drew near, sand flowed out from Gaara's gourd, blocking the attack.

"Sand?" Gaara's eyes narrowed, and the sand moved to envelop the bowl-haired Nin.

"Uwaah!" Kicking backwards, Lee skidded out of the sands way. Griiting his teeth, his attacked again, launching a barrage of strikes, only to have each one get blocked.

"That's it!!" Naruto exclaimed, suddenly.  
"What's it?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, nothing, nevermind" The blonde apologised, turning back to the match.

'_Of course, the sand…Shukaku was the Bijuu of wind, but he dwelt in the desert! Gaara's using the wind to move the sand! But…that would require at least…the gourd!! That gourd on his back, it's not a gourd! It's his tail! He's fighting with his tail out!!'_

"Taijutsu obviously isn't working, why doesn't Lee use any Ninjutsu or genjutsu?" Sakura asked, causing Gai to grin.

"It's not that he isn't using Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, it's that he can't!"

"What?"

"For him, moulding chakra is next to impossible…so he has devoted all his time into training his Taijutsu" Gai said. As Lee avoid a wave of sand, he leapt up onto the hand-seal statue.

"And his Taijutsu is…well…you'll see. Lee! Take them off!" Gai instructed.

"Ah! But Gai-Sensei! You said that was only for-"

"It's okay, I'll allow it!

"Aha!" Sitting down, Lee pulled off his legwarmers, revealing a pack of weight on each leg. Grinning, he undid the straps, and dropped them to the ground.

"Pffttt, like losing a little weights gonna allow him to stand up to Gaara, he-!!" Temari was cut off as the weights hit the ground with a crash, penetrating the floor tiles and sending up clouds of debris.

"A bit much don't you think?" Kakashi said, appearing behind Gai.

"Kakashi-sensei! When did you get back?" Naruto asked.

"Just now…did I miss anything?" Kakashi asked, smiling.

"Gah, forget it" Naruto muttered, turning back just in time to see lee vanish.

"What!?"

An instant later, he reappeared behind Gaara and drove his fist at him, impacting heavily against the sand. He struck again, and again, each hit penetrating the sand just a little more, until…

"He got him!!" Temari gasped, never having seen Gaara get hit before.

'_This is…what's going to happen?'_

"Yosh! Now we're just getting started."

"LEE! EXPLODE!!" Gai called out.

"OSSU!!" Vanishing in blur, Lee darted around Gaara, the Shukaku heir's sand scarcely able to keep up, before delivering a heavy right hook to Gaara's face, forcing him back a few steps.

"This is…really bad…" Kankurou muttered.

"Yeah, Itoko's getting his ass kicked. Hah, I doubt he ever expected to fight someone like Lee" Naruto replied. Not that, _that_. The Puppet weilder said, pointing at Gaara.

"That's…oh…this…is bad" Naruto muttered in agreement. Gaara stood with a maniacal grin on his face, pieces of sand falling from his face like eggshell.

'_I had a feeling this was going to happen…_that_ Gaara is fully awake…It's been years since I've seen this face'_

"As it is, that guy'll get killed for the fun of it"

"I…I had no-idea he was like that…" Naruto muttered, glancing at Gaara as the sand enveloped him again, filling in the holes in his armour.

'_Of course…I've never really met another Jinchuuriki before…I suppose they've all adapted in different ways…'_

"Is that all?" Gaara demanded, his calm demeanour returning. Frowning, Lee began undoing his bandages.

'_I see…my only option is the lotus' _With that Lee vanished again, whirling around Gaara in a circle, causing the sand to whip about.

"Hurry up and come" Gaara said impatiently.

"As you wish!" Lee appeared beneath Gaara, beginning the Konoha Kage Buyou.

'_The sand weighing him down…more!!' _As he kicked repeatedly, Gaara slowly rose from the ground, each strike increasing his height little by little until…

The bandages around Lee's wrists wrapped themselves around Gaara, the bowl-haired youth turned the two of them upside down and began spinning.

"Omote Renge(Initial Lotus)!"

As Gaara impacted against the ground, Lee leapt away, leaving a prone Gaara lying in the middle of some rubble.

"Did he kill him?"

"No…no way!"

Lee gasped in shock as 'Gaara' melted away into sand, revealing a hollow shell.

'_He used Kawarimi, but left his armour behind!'_

"Hehehehe" Gaara laughed malevolently as he rose from behind Lee, sand pouring off of him.

"DIE!!" Forming a handseal, Gaara send another wave of sand at Lee, sending him crashing into the wall.

"Why didn't lee-san dodge it?" Sakura demanded.

"The lotus is a double-edged sword, all that high speed movement puts incredible strain on the body, right now he's in too much pain to even move, right Gai?"

"Kakashi…The Lotus of Konoha always blooms twice" Gai said, an odd look in his eye.

"You don't mean-!"

"Kyuumon-Kai(Rest Gate-Release)!" Lee cried out, crossing his arms across his chest. A burst of energy flew out, and his wounds slowly began to heal.

"Gai…how many of the gates can that kid open?" Kakashi demanded, revealing his sharingan to watch.

"He can open as many as five of them" Gai said, his voice torn between pride and shame.

"A genin…you taught a Genin how to perform a technique like that!!? The copy-nin demanded, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Don't lecture me on how to train my students Kakashi" Gai reprimanded. "He is someone who would go through anything to accomplish his dreams…I simply gave him the means to do so…can you honestly say the same?"

"There are still limits Gai, I've lost respect for you"

'_Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun, Naruto-kun. Watch me, all of you…watch as I show you…my burning will!' _ As Lee's body stained, a slight glow started appeared around it, the veins in his head started pulsing, and his skin started to darken and turn red as more blood was pumped through it.

"SEIMON(Life gate)-KAI!!" With a roar he brought his arms down to his sides, accompanied by an explosion of energy.

'_I will protect my Nindo!!' _ Lee tore down towards Lee, his steps ripping up the ground beneath him. A barley perceivable kick sent the Suna-nin flying into the air. As the sand trailed behind him, Gaara was suddenly knocked to the side, and the other, a practically invisible Lee bouncing him about in the air.

"SHOUMON(Wound gate)-KAI!"

'_The Suna no Yoroi (Armour of sand)…its being knocked off…' _Lee drew back his fist for another strike, only the have it tremor sporadically, causing him to wince in pain.

'_His muscles just snapped…' _Kakashi observed._'Any more and..'_

"**TOMON**(Limit Gate)-**KAI!!" **

Naruto shuddered as he felt the sheer power washing off of the green-clad ninja, his hands trembling uncontrollable.

'_This power! So much power! Too much power! I can feel it with me…A HUMAN SHOULD NOT HAVE SUCH POWER!!!' _

Lee smashed hist fist into Gaara's chest, affixing his bandage to the redhead's clothes in the process.

"**THIS IS IT!!" **Drawing back his fist again, Gaara was pulled back up.

"**HAAAAA!!!! URA RENGE!!!" **Lee drove his palm into the suna-nin's stomach, shattering right through the Suna no Yoroi and sending him crashing to the ground.

"**GWAAA**aahhh!!" Lee cried out in pain as his whole body spasmed, the gates re-sealing themselves within him as he fell to the ground as well.

As Lee struggled to get up, he gasped as he saw Gaara; lying on his back in a mound of sand, the gourd on his back no-where to me seen. Grunting, he raised his hand, the sand extending itself towards Lee, enveloping his left arm and leg.

"Sabaku Kyu(Desert Funeral)…Sabaku…Sousou!(Desert Funeral)!" Gaara clenched his fist, and the sand constricted around lee's already damaged limbs, causing him to cry out in agony. The sand moved again, but was stopped by a green blur.

"That's enough" Gai said, staring the Jinchuuriki down.

'_He saved him…he saved him…he saved him…'_

'…_**Love…'**_

"GAH!! Why…why did you save him!?" Gaara demanded, clutching his head in agony.

"Because…he is my beloved comrade" Gai said. Gaara seemed to shudder for a moment before getting back up, all the sand in the arena reforming into his armour and gourd.

"The Winner is Gaara"

"Fine! I don't care anymore!" Gaara turned to walk away, but a movement out the corner of his eye stopped him.

"Lee!" The spandex-clad ninja stood there, his left arm and leg hanging limp, his right hand bend into his Gouken(strong fist) stance, his whole body twitching sporadically.

"Lee, that's enough, its over. Lee! You shouldn't be standing with your body…Lee! Lee…you…you…" The elder man broke into tears as he saw his students eyes, glazed and unseeing, he was already unconscious.

"Oh lee…to continue trying to prove your Nindo, even after passing out…what have I done to you?" Gai cried, embracing his zombie-like student gently.

"Lee…you are already…a great ninja…"

The medic team ran over, and took Lee from his Sensei's grasp, lying him out upon a stretcher. After doing a quick diagnosis jutsu, one of the medics shook his head.

"I'm afraid he has multiple fractures throughout his body…much of his muscle tissue has been torn…but…the damage to his left arm and leg…its so extensive that I doubt we will be able to do anything…he will most likely never be able to perform as a ninja again."

"No…it can't be true…"

'_Forgive me Lee…I was unable to stop you…'_

As the medics took Lee away Kakashi walked up to Gai.

"Look…I wish to apologise for what I said earlier…I admit…if I where in your position…I probably wouldn't have been able to stop my student either" Kakashi relented. "Come on…they still need to do the next match"

"…Yeah…"

XXXX

Compared to much of the other matches, the final match between Chouji and Dosu was extremely brief, lasting under a minute in total, with Dosu being the winner with a single attack.

'_Ah well…at least now these prelims are over'_

"With this, the preliminary rounds for the third exam are over. To all of you that passed, Congratulations to you all. Hokage-Sama will now explain the final exam" Hayate coughed, stepping back to allow the Sandaime to step forward.

"Now then, as I told you before, the final matches will be observed by many people, each of you represents the strengths of your respective countries. Because of that, I want you all to show off your abilities and fight with no reserves. Which is why the finals will be held a month from now"

"What? Why don't we fight right now?"

"Firstly, because it will take us that much time to organise the event, and secondly, you all know have a fair idea of each other's strengths and weaknesses, you should use this time to consider your chances of winning, and to develop new techniques so that your opponents don't know everything about you. In other words, this is time for training."

'_I have to train hard! As I am know I doubt I could actually beat Neji…I may have to fight Gaara as well…and…Sasuke…'_

"Before you go, you will each choose a number from the ballot box, these will determine who fights who in the finals."

As each of the genin took a number, the Sandaime looked over the genin.

'_The skills some of them have shown here…there are some jounin that would fall before these children…but still, combat prowess doesn't account for everything'_

"Now that you have you're number, please tell us what you git, starting from the left.

"I got Nine" Dosu

"One" Naruto

"Seven" Temari

"Five" Kankurou

"Three" Gaara

"Eight" Shikamaru

"Two" Neji

"Six" Shino

"Four" Sasuke

"Ten" Sakura

"Okay then, the pairings for the first round of the third exam will be; Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji. Gaara vs Uchiha Sasuke. Kankurou vs Aburame Shino. Temari vs Nara Shikamaru. And Dosu Kinuta vs Haruno Sakura. You're all dismissed

"Alright! Straight to training!" Naruto shouted.

'_Ah, I'd better visit Hinata-chan in the hospital before I do…and Geji Mayu_ (Thick Brows)…I hope they're okay…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Wow…I can't help but feel all my writing talent went out the window by the end…a 10'000 word chapter written over 24 hours…just for all you people who nagged for 'longer chapters'…don't expect any more anytime soon…seriously, this is more than I normally write in a week.

I took someone's advice and changed how I did the Japanese…I think its better this way,

Yeah I skipped on several battles…honestly I feel perhaps I should have skipped on more of them but meh,

p.s I would like to recommend _ they recently got a new server, so all the forums have been reset but its still a great place to discuss Naruto and stuff._


	26. The Big Book of Revelations

A/N: Hay, a chapter on-time for once (even if it is past midnight, it still counts!!) , yeah, this chapter is just about all dialogue so…yeah, but hey, there's some funny parts too.

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process.

Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they[NaruxHina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech"**_**'Demon thoughts' **_/animal 'speech'/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 26

The Big Book of Revelations

_The fox sees the aftermath of the gathering, and feels regret. The tanuki, on the other hand, was unsatisfied with the proceedings and seeks to rectify the situation, much to the fox's chagrin. The scarecrow takes the fox to the old flame, and the snake's daughter, and so he sings a tale to them, before departing unexpectedly._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was pissed, and not just the regular kind of pissed; where you feel like breaking a lamp or something. He was the other kind of pissed, the kind where you know exactly why your pissed, without a doubt who's responsible, and precisely what you can do to remedy the situation. Unfortunately for Naruto, the answer to all of these questions was 'the woman in front of him', and 'kill her'. And he gladly would, were it not for the fact that a trio of ANBU had been trailing him since he left the Forest of Death (presumably to ensure he didn't assassinate one Hyuuga Neji right there and then), meaning that doing so would most likely land him with a weeks worth of tunnelling out from a jail cell, and, as they were both within a hospital, the old hag would probably just get revived anyway.

"Look Oban(cranky old hag), I'm not asking for trouble or anything, I just want Hinata-Chan and Geji-I mean Rock Lee's room number so I can visit them"

"And _I'm_ saying that the likes of you aren't welcome on these premises" The desk clerk hissed, narrowing her eyes at the blonde. She was the type of woman you find in every establishment; thin, pursed lips that looked as though she'd just licked a lemon out from a cow's rectum, half-moon glasses that were probably carved from an extinct volcano several thousand years ago, and that murky cream coloured cardigan that you could almost swear was capable of independent movement.

"On what basis are you detaining me? What rule, what law is stopping me from visiting my friends?"

"Hmph, as if a demon like _you _has friends" She spat. In less than the time it takes to blink, she suddenly found herself pinned against the wall, a kunai pointed dangerously close to her neck.

"Oba…Mitsuomi-san" Naruto said, pausing to glance at her nametag. "You just officially broke the Sandaime's law; speaking of a village secret in public, an offence punishable by death that I, as a ninja, am certified to carry out immediately" The woman's eyes were wide with terror as the blonde issued his verdict. Without pausing for a second, he brought his kunai down.

'Thunk'

The woman slumped, held up only by the kunai pinning her to the wall, inadvertently ruining her cardigan in the process. Naruto blinked.

"Wow…she actually fainted…ah well" Jumping down off the table (and cursing his lack of height), Naruto picked up the hospital register.

"Lets see…Hya…Hyu…Hyuuga Hinata, room 17b…and…Ra…Ru…Ro…Rock Lee, room 30a…. what bastards! they're on completely different ends of the building!" Naruto cursed, replacing the book on the desk.

"Sayonara(Goodbye) Mitsuomi-Oban" Naruto waved, before heading off down the corridor.

XX

"Lets see…15a…16a…17a…17b! Here we are" Naruto grinned, before opening the door. "Ohayogozaima(Good Morni-)-…" He paused, frozen stiff by the sight that lay before him. A machine…no, several machines. All beeping, and bleeping, and pumping in a shallow, discordant chorus that made a mockery of life.

"Ah…you're here…" Turning, Naruto saw that Kiba and Shino had arrived there before him, both sitting in chairs on either side of the half-dead Hyuuga's bed, The Inuzuka's sides wrapped in bandages. Naruto swallowed, before stepping forward. He opened his mouth to talk, but no sound came out.

"The muscles in her heart are torn, and many of her internal organs have 2nd degree chakra burns, they say she's stable, but in critical condition, as it is they can't guarantee she'll live." Shino said, his voice as flat and emotionless as ever, and yet, Naruto could tell he was angry. The accusatory glance told it all.

'_This is your fault. You egged her on. You motivated her to get up. If it weren't for you, then she wouldn't be in this condition!'_

"How…how long…how long until she gets better…" Naruto asked, his voice failing him.

"Gets better? Gets better!? Uzumaki, as it is, even if she does survive, she may never fully recover. This kind of damage…she may be crippled for the rest of her days. Her body too weak to even support itself. Uzumaki, there is a very likely chance that, one way or another, Hyuuga Hinata will never leave this bed for the rest of her life!" The Aburame admonished, staring Naruto in the eye, having stood up mid-way through his rant. His hive buzzed angrily beneath his skin.

"Shino! Calm down! You…you know she hates it when we fight…" Kiba said pleadingly.

'_To see someone hurt like this…something I've never seen before…I've only ever known 'alive' and 'dead'…this 'in-between'…its unbearable! I can't even imagine what it's like…to lie, helpless until the ends of days…I've always…just 'got better'…'_

"Kiba…Shino…I…I have faith in Hinata, she is strong, she proved that today. I have faith that, with that strength she will pull through…and if that strength is not enough…I will gladly lend her mine…we all will…I swear on the blood that flows through these veins! I will not let her die!" Naruto said, clenching his fist.

"…So be it…" Shino said, sitting back down again.

"I would like nothing better than to stay here, by her side…but…Neji…he's not the kind of guy I can just take unprepared…if Hinata-Chan wakes up…or if she takes a turn for the worse…send Akamaru, and your Kikaichu(destruction bugs) to fetch me…should either of those happen I want to be here"

"Yeah…you got it"

"Hn"

Nodding, Naruto walked turned back to the door.

"Hinata-Chan…" He muttered beneath his breath. No one noticed the way the prone Hyuuga's muscles briefly clenched.

'_Naruto-Kun…' _

XXXXX

A somewhat sobered Naruto headed down the hospital corridor, an unsettled look upon his face.

'This…something…a bad feeling…'

"You're here to? Mendoukusai(troublesome)…"

"Ah…Shikamaru…you here to see Chouji?" The blonde asked, earning him a grunt from the lazy Nara.

"Yeah…then you're here for Hyuuga-san"

"I just came from Hinata-Chan's room, I was going to check on Geji-Mayu(fuzzy eyebrows) now, before I go for training"

"Tch, training already? I'd argue why that's wrong, but…yeah" Shikamaru muttered, stifling a yawn.

"Huh…I'm surprised you don't have more energy, considering how much sleep you get"

"Yeah? Well…I save it for when it counts"

'Like running away from that troublesome mother of mine'

"'sigh' Since I haven't anything better to do I may as well go with you…" The spiky haired genin drawled.

As the pair walked, Naruto couldn't help but shudder,

"What's wrong with you?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know I just…I think maybe we should hurry" Naruto quickly replied, earning a 'humph' from his companion.

"Tch, you're just trying to make me run, aren't you?"

"What? No, I just-"

"Wait…isn't that Lee's room there?" Shikamaru asked, pointing to an open door. "…Leading inside…is that…'sand'"

"…Sand? Kuso(Crap/Shit)!!" With Naruto taking the lead, the pair stormed into the room, exposing Lee's would-be murderer.

"Gaara!"

"Kagemane no Jutsu(Art of Shadow Imitation)" Connecting his shadow to his own, Shikamaru stepped backwards, forcing Gaara away from Lee's bed.

"What were you about to do?" Naruto demanded.

"I was going to kill him" Gaara said, his voice perfectly calm.

"Why would you do that? You won the fight! Do you have some kind of grudge against him?" Shikamaru asked.

"I do not. I'm going to kill him…because I want to kill him"

"Is that what your Oni-Zenshin tells you?" Naruto asked, causing Gaara to cock his head quizzically.

"It's what Okaa-San(Mother) wants."

'Okaa-San? Does he…?'

"If you get in my way…I'll kill you too"

"If you try to kill him, or anyone else from Konoha(Leaf), I won't hesitate to kill you," Naruto replied coldly. "If you try to kill me, I won't hesitate to act in self-defence".

'_What's with Naruto? It's not normal for him to act so seriously…even in situations like this, he's normally yelling and ranting by now…'_

"You would? Right now, you are weak, weaker than myself, the weakest amongst all of us. Is that why you protect the Ningen(humans)? Are you that reliant on the powers of others?"

"You're wrong…I protect them, because they are my precious people, and because I have the power to do so."

"Protect???"

Flashback 

"_The sand protects you out of love"_

"_You have a very special power, Gaara"_

"_I think the sand is the embodiment of Nee-Chan(Sister)'s love."_

_Flashback end_

"Fool. These people…these _things_ will not reciprocate your misguided affections. You're _love_ for others…makes you weak…they _will_ abuse that weakness…you…Graah!!" The sand-ninja let out a cry as his head throbbed, memories flashing unbidden before his eyes."

"Is that…what you believe?"

"What of you? What will you do when your 'precious ones' move to betray you? To them, you are but a tool, something to be discarded once it is no longer useful. Who will you protect then? Who will you love then?"

"Is that…what happened to you?"

"Before I was even born I was bound to a spirit of Sand, I was to be Sunagakure's most powerful 'weapon'. By the age of six, I was deemed 'unwieldily', and my father…no, the Kazekage ordered my assassination…of course…I proved to be a little too…permanent…for his liking" Gaara leered.

"Fear…and power…some things lead to the other that way" Shikamaru muttered.

"To them I am simply an object o the past that they wish would disappear. Then Why do I exist, why am I alive? When I thought about this I could find no answer…but you need a reason to be alive, otherwise it's the same as being dead."

'This guy…what is he…' 'I…I understand…how that feels…' 

"Then I came to a conclusion. 'I exist to kill everyone besides myself.' I found relief within the fear of death, never knowing when someone would try to assassinate me. By killing the assassins, I understood the reason for living."

"Which was?"

"Fighting only for yourself, loving only yourself, if you think that everyone else exists simply to allow you to experience that feeling, nothing is better than that world. As long as there are people in this world for me to kill, and I can continue to enjoy this feeling of living, my existence will not vanish"

'He…he closed off his heart…to shield himself from the pain…what I hid with a grin…he hid with blood…it would take so little for our lives to be reversed…'

"Gaara…what will you do should you succeed? When all the world is awash with blood, and you are but a speck in that sea…who will prove your existence then?"

"You…what will you do…when the whole village rings with the sounds of terror?"

"I will not stand by while you kill the people of this village!" Naruto threatened.

"…Very well done. I will not…exceed my influence. But…I fight the Uchiha in a month…there will be _nothing_ that you can do to stop that from happening…" Gaara said, before walking out of the room, much to Shikamaru's shock.

'What!? He broke my Kage Mane no Jutsu like it was nothing!'

Once the manic Suna-nin had left, Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"That was close…even though he predecessor was weak…no, that never mattered in the first place." The blonde muttered, earning him a peculiar look.

"What are you talking about?" The Nara asked warily.

"Huh? Ah, nothing-ttebayo!" Naruto said, waving his arms dismissively.

'_But still…to think a guy like Gaara was scared off by Naruto…he could have killed us there and then, but he chose to leave…Naruto…there's a lot more to you than meets the eye…'_

"Ah, Naruto. There you are." A certain, one-eyed Jounin said, popping his head through the door.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Why are you here?" The blonde asked excitedly.

"Actually, I wanted to have a word with you…in private."

"Um…is this because I wanna main and torture Neji? Coz I swear not to touch him until we fight, dattebayo!"

"No, no, nothing like that. I'll explain when we get there." The copy-nin said, smiling.

XXX

Naruto blinked as he entered the room, its occupants taking him by surprise.

"Ojii-San? Kyoujo-Nee-Chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Ah, Naruto, we've been expecting you"

"Um…is this going to require me to take my pants of? Coz…I'm not wearing any underwear" The blonde said sheepishly.

"You're right, I do want to kill him. I owe you twenty" Anko said, handing the Sandaime some money.

"Waah!! You're not whoring me off are you-ttebayo? Ojii-san how could you!!" Naruto demanded, pointing an accusatory finger at the aged Sarutobi.

"No, no, Naruto-kun, nothing like that, we just want to have a little talk"

"Oh…" He said, walking over to the wall. "What about?"

"During the second exam…a few things did _not_ go according to plan. We'd like to ask you about these things"

"Why don't you ask Sakura-Chan, or the Teme? They're smarter than me, and probably remember more" The blonde replied, before stepping up_onto _the wall.

'_He still does that exercise randomly…sometimes I think he just does it to distract everyone else'_

"Be that as it may-"

"What the hell's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Of everyone in the village, only you have the required…'in-depth' knowledge about the subject."

"Oh, Youko(demon fox) stuff" Naruto said, causing everyone else in the room to stiffen suddenly.

"Things pertaining to _that_ matter, yes" The Sandaime said.

"Hey, we're all among friends here, and Kyoujo-Nee-Chan's cool, so what's the problem?" The fox-boy asked, walking on the sealing by that point.

"If you're that comfortable about it…"

"I am, what I am, or something like that. So…is this about Kyoujo-Nee-Chan being a vampire?" He asked, 'standing' so that his face was level, albeit upside-down, with Anko's own.

"I'm a what? Oh, right…that. Sheesh, can't you take a joke?"

"Kyoujo-Nee, when it comes to my blood, I never joke." The blonde said, his voice taking a serious tone.

"Hmm? What did you do Anko?"

"Ugh, okay, fine. At the start of the exam, blonde-brat here was pissing me off, so I chucked a kunai at him. Just as I had planned, it grazed his cheek. I the used my 'magic Tokubetsu Jounin(Special Jounin) speed' and went behind him, and licked some of his blood off. Can't a girl have a little fun?"

"Fetish more like it. Ero-Kuchitsuki!!('Vampire' lit. 'stabs with mouth')" Naruto grinned.

"Why you little-!" With a yell, the snake-wielder lunged at the blonde, strangling him from his upside-down perch.

"Hokage-Sama, are you sure that they're not related?" Kakashi wondered aloud.

"Insofar as I know…" The Sandaime muttered, taking a puff on his pipe.

"Anko, kindly stop asphyxiating my student" Kakashi said, flipping out his copy of Icha-Icha.

"Fine" She pouted, dropping the blonde to the floor.

"Itaii!! You know, the voices in my head say I should punish you for that. Methinks a good spanking is in order!" Naruto grinned mischievously, only to have the tench-coat wearing Kunoichi punt him into the wall.

"Hah, try again when you've grown a pair"

"Anko. Don't even tempt him" The Sandaime warned. "'Ahem' Back to the meeting! Naruto, why is it so serious that Anko 'partook of your blood'?"

"What, you think demon's blood's normal? Hells no."

"Wait, demon's blood?" Anko asked sceptically.

"Haven't you heard? I am the great and powerful Kyuubi No Youko!! Fear my Wrath, Bwahahahaha!"

"Naruto, stop evil-laughing" The Sandaime scolded, smacking the blonde across the head with his newspaper.

"Itai!"

'He's really in the running to become a chuunin?' 

"Answer the question, what are the effect of drinking your blood?" Kakashi demanded.

"Eh? Well, it can heal wounds and stuff…although the more badly hurt you are, or larger you are, the more blood it takes. Also, it forms a weird psycho bond between us or something." Naruto said, jumping back onto the ceiling.

"What kind of bond?"

"Well…I always know where you are…like, exactly where you are compared to where I am, um…well that's all I know of, "

"What about that Kage Bunshin then?" Anko demanded.

"Oh that, well I knew where you were, so it wasn't that hard make a Bunshin appear next to you,"

"Really? Most fascinating" The Sandaime said, scribbling something down in a notepad.

"What about…the other stuff? I know you where in my head!"

"Um…yeah…that was my Bunshin, he just used Kitsunepou: Odori Yume no Jutsu(Fox Art: Art of the Dream Dance) on you, didn't Ojii-san explain all this to you?"

"I had presumed you wouldn't want me blurting everything, and I have no idea what parts you see as 'important'."

"Whatever, basically you where asleep, I…that is my Bunshin went into your dreams and talked to you. The seal was all you"

"You can…invade peoples dreams" Anko asked incredulously.

"Um…yeah. It's a basic Kitsune technique."

"Yeah…well…stay out of my dreams in future! Some of them aren't suitable for children" She muttered.

"I'm also a master of Kowaku no Jutsu(Art of seduction) so…I can imagine thing that are illegal for me to even draw pictures of" Naruto said offhandedly.

"That's beside the point! Stay out of my dreams!"

"Meh, fine. I swear on Kakashi-Sensei's face I won't invade your dreams" Naruto said, closing his eyes in mock theatrics.

"You…what!?"

"Naruto…my warning still stands" Kakashi said, reaching for his Hitai-Ate (Forehead Protector).

"That just goes to show how serious I am"

"Okay then, we seem to have gotten a little off-track here."

"Lemme guess, you wanna know about Hebi-Oban(Cranky old snake bitch), right?"

"Hebi…"

"…Oban?"

"…"

"GWAHAHAHAHAH!!!"

"Tehehehe"

"Hohohoho…oh Naruto…only you…" The Sandaime said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"What? When we first met he was in the body of a woman, and he always talks like a woman so…" (In Japanese, there are certain forms of speech normally reserved for specific genders; Orochimaru canonically talks with a polite, formal, female form of speech)

"Enough of that. What can you tell us of when you're team encountered Orochimaru?" The Sandaime asked.

"Oh, that. Well, we're just cruising along, kicking ass, when Hebi-Oban comes swooping in out of no-where, and blew me away with a gust of wind. Next thing I know, I'm in the belly of a snake, and I can feel some freaky-assed chakra getting flung about. I reacted naturally, and brought out Keiri(Executioner-Zabuza's sword), killed the snake and went running to my team. Teme's there, about to hand over the scroll like a coward, but it didn't matter coz I'd switched the scrolls with Kage Bunshin when no-one was looking, I kick Teme out of the road, my clone fails to kill the Hebi and goes 'poof'," Naruto explained, complete with hand gestures and sound effects. "So then I'm all 'rawr' and he's all 'kukuku, you suck I rock', he bitches about how it sucks to be human and all…although I'm fairly sure he thought he was talking to Tsuku-Sama, anyway he does this crappy seal on me that hurt like a bitch, and sucked away all my Youki(evil energy/demonic chakra), and that knocked me out. While I'm asleep I blow up his crappy seal, and fry all my chakra coils in the process, I wake up and find Teme's gone all Emo-Demon, thanks to a tête-à-tête with Hebi-Oban's tongue, Teme kicks some Oto(sound) ass, and calms down when Sakura-Chan starts crying. Long story short, Teme's Hebi's bitch, and I can't stop laughing" Naruto finished, not even pausing to take a breath. "So? What do you think?"

"…A very…'unique' for of recounting…" The Sandaime conceded, rubbing his brow.

"Did Orochimaru say _why_ he gave Sasuke the Curse Seal?" Kakashi asked.

"When he fought me, he said that he was 'perfect candidate to be his successor'…" Anko murmured.

"Successor? He seeks an heir?" Kakashi asked.

"No…Orochimaru was always someone who sought to transcend life and death…he is not the kind to prepare for retirement, so to speak" The Sandaime said.

"My guess is, he want the Teme's eyes for something" Naruto said.

"What gives you that impression?"

"Well…when we fought, he made a couple of weird comments about eyes…it made sense at the time, but I guess the memory it went with slipped away or something…"

"What do you mean 'slipped away'?"

"Well, I'm absorbing Tsuku-Sama's memories, yeah? Well I can't get them all at once, or else I'd just become a copy of Tsuku-Sama, and that'd be pointless. So His memories slip into mine when I'm asleep and stuff, and I recall them as my own if there's a memory specifically associated with what I'm experiencing…There's this one memory that keeps slipping up that has something to do with the Sharingan…but it keeps slipping away again, in the end, all I can remember is something about a thief…" Naruto said, causing the other's present to glance at one another.

"The Sharingan has been described as thieves eyes, due to how they can copy Jutsu…" Kakashi said

"Some might even call you a 'thief' if they knew where you got your sharingan" The Sandaime said, glancing at Kakashi.

"That's not the point. This means that, at some point in the past, Orochimaru encountered the Kyuubi" Anko said.

"Well, assuming Tsuku-sama's sleeping habits haven't changed in fifty years, it would have had to have been on a full moon, since Tsuku-sama always sleeps until the full moon" Naruto said.

"Hmm…that might be worth noting…but this is irrelevant to the matter at hand. So we can conclude that Orochimaru's purpose in the village is to obtain Sasuke, or at least his eyes"

"Well…when I spoke to him in the preliminaries he sounded like he was pissed at you for not making him the Yondaime or something…" Naruto said, causing Kakashi and Anko's eyes to widen.

"The preliminaries?"

"He was there?"

"Um…yeah, he was disguised as the Jounin Sensei for the Oto-team. I smelled him so I figured I'd send a Bunshin to see what he wanted…he has a lot of issues…"

"Yes, I had a feeling that might be the case," The Sandaime muttered. "I'm grateful I always have a squad of ANBU nearby me at all times…still I wouldn't have thought Orochimaru to be someone motivated by a goal as petty as that…"

"He was always the kind of person who would try to accomplish as much as possible in one go," Anko said.

"Yes…his fanatic efficiency was legendary…"

"So what? He wants Teme's eyes, and he want revenge?"

"Perhaps…but how might he seek revenge?"

"Well he's got that 'two-faces' thing he does, maybe he'll just walk up to you and stab you?" Naruto asked, jerking his fist in demonstration.

"I had considered that, but he always preferred more elaborate plans, sometimes to the point of choosing style over efficiency…" The Sandaime replied.

"He might be planning a takeover, either by stealing Hokage-Sama's identity, or just invasion…" Kakashi offered.

"Yes, that sounds more like him, he would need a powerful army however…"

"Um…"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Well…there's something that's been bugging me…"

"What is it?"

"Gaara"

"Sabaku no Gaara? What about him"

"Well, I spoke to him at the hospital before I came here…he's a Jinchuuriki like me" Naruto said, causing the Sandaime's eyes to narrow.

"Go on"

"Well, amongst other things, most of which involved killing, he said that well…his father, the Kazekage(Wind Shadow), thinks making him was a big mistake, and keeps sending assassins after him…"

"I see…that is truly regretful…"

"But that's not the point, the point is; he's got this kid, who's capable of defending against…and probably killing ANBU…and he wants to get rid of him ASAP…then why did he send him to the chuunin exam? He's the freakin Kage, and everyone probably hates Gaara…and I know that he's already sent him on at least two B-rank missions, then I doubt he's looking for an excuse to send him on harder missions, any possible reason to send Gaara here is undone by the fact that, as the Kazekage, he can just overturn any rules and stuff."

"So what you're saying is that the Kazekage has an ulterior motive for sending his son here."

"…yeah, whatever. Look, Gaara's like a ticking bomb, what I think is that he's hoping Gaara's gonna go off here!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, I think you're on to something!" the Sandaime said, excitedly.

"But, Hokage-Sama, that would suggest that Orochimaru has an alliance with Sunagakure," Kakashi said.

"Yes…but still, that is an occurrence not as absurd as it would first appear. You may not know this, but ever since the Yondaime Kazekage came to power, the number of missions Sunagakure(hidden sand) has received from the Daimyo(Feudal lord) of Kaze no Kuni(wind country) has dropped significantly. As it happens, we at Konohagakure often receive the majority of these missions instead. Kazekage-Dono possibly blames us for this loss of work and believes with us gone, Suna will profit."

"Sounds like a very reckless plan…" Anko said, warily.

"Should this prove true, do we have sufficient forces to fight off an army of both Suna, Oto, and a Jinchuuriki?" Kakashi asked.

"Normally, no. But since many of our men have been recalled, either to guard, or just enjoy the Chuunin exam, over 80 of our shinobi population will be present should such in attack occur. But the Jinchuuriki…Naruto, you're the best judge for the Jinchuuriki's strength, how powerful would you say he is?"

"Well…he's always got his tail out in the shape of the gourd on his back so he never holds back, and since his Bijuu is the Ichibi no Shukaku, one tail's all he'll every get. Shukaku's a Tanuki, and the only thing they're known for is shape shifting and overall asshole-ness."

"'ahem'"

"Right, well, he's got this Suna no Tate(Shield of sand) , that seems to automatically block most anything that comes near him, although something fast enough can go through it, or go right around it. Lee could when he opened some of those gates."

"Hmm?"

"From what I know, it's controlled by his basic survival instincts, going by an innate danger/motion sense thingy some demon's have, so he can't just turn it off or anything, and you can't trick it. Even if you get past that, he's then got that Suna no Yoroi(Armour of sand) That's hell to break, and he can reform at will. If what that Kankurou guy said is true, then he's virtually never felt pain, so if you hurt him, he's gonna feel it. In terms of attack, he mostly seems to do crushing moves with his sand, although I suppose it wouldn't take much for him to make something sharp or pointy…that's mostly what I know"

"What about the sand itself? Exactly how does he control it?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh? Oh, well, going by intuition, Tsuku's memories, and what I know myself, he uses his own earth chakra to control the density and shape o the sand, and he uses the wind chakra of the Shukaku to move the sand about. Mind you, I don't even get what half of that means its just what I know."

"I see…Hokage-sama, remind me, what elements have the advantage against wind and earth?"

"Hmm? That's fire and lightning respectively, if we delve into advanced chakra/elemental theory then-"

"That won't be necessary, Hokage-sama."

"…very well then…" The Sandaime all but pouted.

"What are you getting at Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke, like all Uchiha, has an innate affinity with fire type Jutsu…also, observing how quickly he mastered the Tanraku no Jutsu, I suspect he may have a natural lightning affinity"

"I see…you wish to train Sasuke-kun specifically to defeat Gaara…"

"It would not be out of place, especially considering he is Sasuke-kun's first opponent"

"I see…Anko, any comments?"

"It could be dangerous pitting a Jinchuuriki in a fight to the death, if this kid can beat ANBU, then what hope does a genin have?"

"True…Naruto, what do you think?"

"Well, Geji-Mayu nearly beat Gaara, and he's still a genin. The only reason Gaara's so hard is because of his defence, he's already released his tail, so he can't get any stronger…although I haven't actually seen him use that much Youki so I got no idea what his stamina's like, he's got demon healing, but from what I've seen in his fight against Geji-Mayu it only takes effect when he's in a state of rest…so you gotta beat him in one go, or else he'll just get back up a few minutes later, and start fighting again in about an hour."

"I see…so speed and efficiency are the key factors to winning"

"Er…yeah…"

"…There may be a minor problem, however Hokage-Sama" Kakashi said

"What kind of problem?"

"The kind of training Sasuke will require…I would…"

"If its what I think it is Kakashi-Sensei, then don't worry"

"Naruto…"

"You focus on Sasuke, Me and Sakura-Chan…we can handle our own training. After all…our opponents are…_only_ human"

"I see…thankyou Naruto. But you will not need to train alone, I should be able to find someone suitable to take over you're training for the time being, yours and Sakura's."

"…Thanks" Naruto murmured.

"Good, now that that has been taken care of," The Sandaime said. "What of the Curse Seal?"

"Eh? What about it?" Naruto asked.

"You claim to have some inside knowledge about the nature of the seal, and how it works," He explained.

"Oh. Well, as I said, it's similar to the Bijuu seal handed down a while after the Bijuu were created, and-"

"Please wait a moment, the Bijuu were created? By whom?" Sarutobi asked.

"Eh? The god's of course, well, three of the gods anyway. It was a farewell party between them…mind you; it was also the last time the three of them where together at all. There was Tsukiyomi no Mikoto god of the Moon, Amatarasu Oomikami, goddess of the sun, and Susano'o no Mikoto, god of storms and seas. Each of them gave a precious object of theirs to the others, Susano'o a necklace, and a naginata (Japanese halberd), Amatarasu a sword and a spear, and Tsukiyomi a mirror and a stone. With these objects, each of them crafted three powerful entities out of them, making nine in total, to rule over various domains of the world. These were the Bijuu. Of course, they knew that these entities would eventually stray from their designated path, be it through greed, melancholy, or sheer boredom, so they also sent down nine Ikou no Gu(tool of Power). These where to act as a 'failsafe' should a Bijuu ever either get out of hand, or seek death. These Ikou no Gu worked by synchronising the existence of the Bijuu with the tool, sealing it away, and then it was to be used to synchronise the tool with a newborn human; the tool would become part of the human, and the Bijuu would still be in the tool. As the child grows, the Bijuu is assimilated into the child, so that the child is leading a 'dual existence' simultaneously as a human, and as a Bijuu, with the powers of both. Once the human part dies, the Bijuu part is released to do as it sees fit, and the respective Ikou no Gu then reappears somewhere within that Bijuu's domain. Get that?"

"It seems incredulous…but it does make sense…"

"Okay then, now the Mark works in a similar way, it synchronises the marked human with the Bijuu that marked it, establishing a connection between them, and changing the Marked's body so that it can channel and produce the same power that the Bijuu has. A form of Youki as most would call it, unique to each Bijuu."

"So this mark…it turns us into miniature Bijuu?" Anko asked, clutching her neck.

"Not exactly, it turns you into…aspects? Or rather, 'lesser demons' might be more appropriate. You don't gain tails, and your soul remains…mostly human, or rather, it becomes a human soul with a fragment of a demon's soul attached, but the demon's soul is still your soul? It's…complicated…"

"That's okay, I think we understand"

"Of course, between you and the Teme, it's the first time I've ever actually seen a Mark in person, all the rest is just memories mostly…but the point is that using it and not using it doesn't make a difference to the person using it. But if you try and seal it away…well, if you seal a soul, or anything with a soul, without sufficient synchronisation, then whatever you seal will just grow in power to survive, and it will eventually overpower the seal, and re-emerge that much more powerful…something that is very important to never forget. And to actually get synchronisation, you're going to need a really good medium, something more powerful in its existence than the soul you're sealing…either some sort of powerful artefact, or an equally powerful Youkai (spiritual being)."

"Hmmm…. I see…" Sarutobi muttered, jotting down more notes.

"Although…I just don't see how Hebi-Oban could mark Teme! I admit he used some weird-assed purple chakra, but it was still human chakra, and his body was still a human body. He didn't smell like a bijuu, or even a demon, and I could smell Gaara a mile away…it just doesn't add up…"

"Yes, that is a matter we will need to investigate, however, that is a matter for another time"

"So…umm…if that's all, can I go now? Coz remembering Tsuku-Sama's memories always makes me hungry and I haven't been to Ichiraku in over a week…so…"

"Yes, that is all, you may go now" The Sandaime said, waving at the door.

"Cool, See ya Ojii-san, Kakashi-sensei, Ero-Kuchitsuki" Naruto waved, before jumping out the window.

X

"Doesn't he use the door?" Anko asked.

"No, I actually have a theory in that, as Shinobi skill increases, the implementation of orthodox procedures decreases and-" The Sandaime said.

"A simply 'no' would have sufficed" She scowled, cutting him off.

"So be it"

"So, the Gaki(brat/kid), is what he says true?" She asked.

"Well, most of what he says about sealing I can verify, either knowing it myself, or the more advanced stuff, especially that pertaining to soul-sealing, I distinctly remember Yondaime-kun often discussing towards the end of his career." The Sandaime replied.

"And yet…it's hard when it's coming out of _his_ mouth…" Kakashi said.

"What you mean is, you find yourself torn between treating him like the Kyuubi, and treating him like a genin" Sarutobi said.

"Something like that, yes…" He muttered, absentmindedly scratching the back of his head.

"I find that, in situations like just now, that is when to treat him like the Kyuubi, but everywhere else, then he is a genin, and you're student. Don't worry, I'm sure as he grows older it won't seem so strange to see him shift between roles" The Sandaime said consolingly.

"But still…I feel he's too eager to have Sasuke use the Curse Seal…ethic aside, I don't think Sasuke should have that kind of power right now…for him to suddenly leap ahead in what he can accomplish…he might get a bit…impatient to say the least"

"Thoughts of his brother dwelling on his mind?"

"No, he's actually gotten somewhat better at that…however…I just don't like where this whole situation is going" Kakashi admitted.

"'Sigh' at times like this, all once can do is watch, and prepare for the worst" Sarutobi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Wow…this came out longer than I expected…yeah, so many things have been officially revealed. The origin of the Bijuu I derived from a Japanese legend about how, before leaving heaven, Susano'o and Amatarasu gave each other a sword and a necklace respectively, with the challenge to turn them into people. Amatarasu made three beautiful women from Susano'o's sword, and he then made five handsome and strong men from her necklace. Amatarasu then claimed the men as hers, since they were made from her necklace, a big fight broke out, and they never saw each other again. At a separate incident, Tsukuyomi killed a goddess favoured by Amatarasu (because he thought that vomiting up a feast to eat was just plain wrong), a fight broke out, and they refused to ever look at the other's face again (which is why the sun and moon are never seen together…in Japan anyway, it happens every now and again where I live)

Ps. I cookie to anyone who can guess, and name the nine items the bijuu were crafted from, they were all referencing existing Japanese legendary artefacts.

Next chapter-training begins


	27. Out of the Frying Pan, and into the Fire

A/N: Some bad news, and some good news in the A/N at the bottom…

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process.

Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they[NaruxHina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech"**_**'Demon thoughts' **_/animal 'speech'/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 27

Out of the Frying Pan, and into the Fire.

_The fox, hawk, and cherry blossom part ways, to meet again in a moons time. The dark side of the cherry blossom simmers beneath the surface, while the fox meets the toad. Unseen, the hawk flies about the scarecrow, wherein speed is of the essence._

XXXXXXX

Junjou Mugen stood before the cage of his predecessor, his tail swishing impatiently from side to side.

"**Kit, you seem troubled. What ails you?" **Tsuku asked, his face inches away from the boy's own.

"Hinata…"

"**You're mate?"**

"Hai…she is…she was injured…"

"**You fear for her life?"**

"She will **NOT **die, I **won't **allow it!" Mugen snarled. "However, the one who struck her down, I have sworn to defeat him…if need be kill him."

"**So then what troubles you?" **The fox-spirit asked, reaching out to stroke his successors cheek.

"There have been…many things occurring recently…another of the Nine has appeared,"

"**Oh? Who?"**

"Sabaku no Gaara…he holds claim to the title of Ichibi no Shukaku. He is…he has all but abandoned his humanity…he's more Oni-Zenshin than anything else. He seeks to prove his existence by slaying every mortal in the world."

"Shukaku…you do not fear the ichibi(One-tail) do you?" Tsuku asked, narrowing his eyes at the blonde. 

"I do not, however my companion…Uchiha Sasuke, he has been chosen to fight with Shukaku…although his body is still human, Shukaku has most…if not all of his power, only his stamina would be limited"

"You fear or the life of your companion"

"It is a public fight, a show of prowess. I have an unspoken oath not to interfere,"

"**Bah, foolish kit. I have told you innumerable times; our kind is not invincible. Shukaku is the same age as you, correct?"**

"Give or take twenty moons, he is…of course, I must have faith in the abilities of my companion. Did I tell you that he was marked?" Naruto asked.

"Marked? For him to gain our favour he must be truly capable indeed. Who was it that marked him?" Tsuku asked, leaning in close against the bars.

"It is a most curious thing…the one who marked him, although in possession of…unseemly power, was nonetheless human."

"**Ningen**(Human)**? A ningen should not…nay, cannot place a mark of power on another human! I have only known of one with such an ability and he died a great many moons ago. Tell me of this…'Ningen'"**

"He was a man of great prowess, when we fought he was in control of the entire dance. He has a blood pact with snakes, possesses a most extraordinary scent, and gives off a peculiar purple chakra…it is this purple chakra that his mark has bestowed upon the Uchiha"

"Purple you say? Peculiar indeed…what more do you know?"

"He is known by the name 'Orochimaru', and seems to have originally came from Konohagakure(hidden leaf), however he has been deemed a traitor. I suspect Shukaku's presence here may also be his doing"

"**Orochimaru? A most peculiar name for a most peculiar fellow, and not one that I would expect to hear…you would best be wary of this snake-bearer, he may yet yield a most dark crop of secrets…"**

"…between the snake, Shukaku, and and these past events…I can't help but foresee turmoil over the horizon…" Naruto muttered, his tail swishing idly.

"**Turmoil is forever just over the horizon, what matters is if you run, or walk towards it. My only advice is to trust in your own feelings, a Kitsune**(fox)**'s intuition is not something to be disregarded at whim" **Tsuku's deep voice rumbled, a tail whipping out to embrace the boy around his waist, sending a jolt down the blonde's spine.

"A-Arigato(Thanks)…Tsuku-Sama…" Naruto mumbled incoherently, his mind already floating in a sea of chaotic madness.

XXXXX

Kakashi smiled as he walked in on his team, a mere two-and-a-half hours late.

"Yo" He announced, appearing atop the bridge's rail in a 'poof'.

"You're late!!" His pink and yellow haired genin exclaimed, although all three where glaring at him accusingly.

"Well you see, I was on my way here, when I came across a basket full of eggs, so I sat down to count them all, but once I'd finished I stood up, and accidentally knocked the basket over, half the eggs broke, and only a quarter hatched afterwards. I guess I've learned my lesson" Kakashi chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"LIAR!" The voices in his team indicted.

"Don't say that. Now then, I have a very important announcement to make"

"Eh? What kind of announcement?" Sakura asked. Kakashi couldn't help but notice Naruto's subtle nod.

'_Ah, he knows what I'm here to say…I suppose that's his way of re-assuring me that he doesn't mind…'_

"Now then, as all three of you have progressed to the finals of the Chunin exam, there is a very likely possibility you will fight one-another during the course of the tournament." He said, noticing how Sakura flinched, and Naruto glanced at Sakura.

"Ah…yeah…that's right" She muttered, downcast.

'_To fight Sasuke-kun or Naruto…could I win? Would I even want to?'_

"First of all, I'd like to say 'Don't hold back', you are not there to win fights, but to show off, defeating your teammate does not necessarily prevent them from advancing to chuunin, especially since none of you will be fighting until at least the second round. Second of all, In the interest of fairness, I will not be teaching all of you, instead, each of you will be receiving private instructions separate from one-another" Kakashi explained, eliciting a gasp from Sakura, and a nervous glance from Sasuke.

"But…for one of us to receive private tutoring from you, while the others miss out…that's hardly fair, is it?" Sakura demanded, her fist clenching uncontrollably, causing Kakashi to smile.

'_It is good she has such fighting spirit…as recent as a few weeks ago she wouldn't have even thought of that. She's grown…'_

"It may seem that way at first, but I assure you, the shinobi who'll be teaching the two that I don't are both well known, and one-on-one they both are capable of defeating me…"

"Hehe, seems like the number of shinobi who can kick sensei's but just keeps getting bigger and bigger, right Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked, a huge grin on his face.

"Ah, Naruto-Kun, your words stab at mine heart, have you no faith in your sensei?" Kakashi wailed, monotonously in mock drama.

"Who will our instructors be?" Sasuke asked, his brow twitching in irritation at the blonde's antics.

'_I have no time for this monkey business. I must train!'_

"Hmm? Now that would be telling," The one-eyed nin smiled. Earning him a triple-layered death-glare. "But…since you asked so nicely, I'll give each of you your meeting place, you'll have an hour to get there, so don't be late." Kakashi explained, handing each of them a slip of paper. "Now be a good ninja and be sure to destroy the information once you've memorised it, wouldn't want this falling into the wrong hands." He smiled as each of the genin scrutinised their paper.

'Eh? Why would I be…' 

'_A place like that…'_

'_What kind of-!'_

"Alright, see you there" Kakashi said, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Why do I feel like my life suddenly become needlessly complicated…" Naruto muttered, glancing again at the paper, before swallowing it. "Hey, neat. Rice paper!" The blonde exclaimed, smacking his lips.

XXXXXXX

"Outside the west wall of the women's side of the public onsen(hot springs)…" Naruto muttered, kicking away a rock as he walked.

'_I don't know what kind of sensei would want to meet me there…and something tells me I don't want to know…'_

As he crossed the short bridge leading over the river, Naruto couldn't help but hear a perverse giggle reverberating through the air.

'_Don't be my sensei, don't be my sensei, please don't be my sensei…'_Taking a deep breath, Naruto approached the source of the noise; a man of tall stature, significant girth, and bearing a mane of wild, unkempt white hair.

"Hey, you!" Naruto said, earning him no response. "Hey! Hey! Hello-o?"

"Shhh, go away kid, you bother me" The man replied, not even turning away from his peephole.

'_Why I oughtta…!' _Scowling, Naruto formed a handseal, bringing a single clone into existence beside him. Nodding once, the clone quickly changed itself into a tall, beautiful woman, with long, flowing blonde hair, before walking off around the corner.

XX

'_Hehehe, this is great. I'm s close to a breakthrough I can almost taste it…almost…almost…' _Jiraiya stiffened suddenly as his eye caught sight of something he never wanted to see; another eye, a brilliant blue, staring back at him through the hole.

"And what do we have here?" The woman snarled angrily, a tone Jiraiya was a little too familiar with, and haunted his memories to this day"

"T-T-Tsunade-Hime! Wh-wh-wh-waaah!!" He cried, leaping away from the wall as though it where about to explode, which, as far as he knew, it was.

"Eh? Who's Tsunade-Hime(princess/lady)" A voice behind him asked.

"Only the most terrifying fiend ever to walk the Earth!" Jiraiya said, slowly walking backwards.

"Huh…never heard of her…" Naruto muttered, glancing at the trembling man before him.

'Please, for the love of Inari-Daimyojin, don't let this be my sensei!' 

"Tch, kids these days…" Jiraiya muttered.

'_Weird…why hasn't Tsunade broken down the wall yet…come to think of it, why would she even be in Konoha in the first place?'_

"So..uh…you the guy Kakashi-sensei sent?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Hmm? Kakashi? Ah, you must be the brat he asked me to baby-sit. Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't deal with kids," Jiraiya said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Don't deal with-and just who the hell do you think you are!?" Naruto demanded, pointing an accusatory finger at the white-haired man, only to get a dark, foreboding feeling as the man's face suddenly stretched in a grin.

"Haha! I'm glad you asked!" He said, hopping into an odd stance. Naruto stepped back as the man started to dance. "I am the terror feared all throughout the five shinobi nations, a legend only spoken about in whispers! Mt. Myobokugama's Holy Master Sennin! The Gallant Jiraiya!!!" He declared, finishing his exaggerated dance.

"Oh…you're an actor, sorry, I guess I got the wrong guy" Naruto said, turning to leave.

"You ungrateful brat, does my legacy not precede me!?" The gama(toad) sennin(hermit/sage) demanded, casuing Naruto to blink.

"Wait…Jiraiya…Jiraiya…That's it!" Naruto exclaimed, thumping his fist on his palm. "You're the author of the Icha-Icha series!" He said, earning a broad grin from the excentric ninja.

"That's my boy! I-wait a minute! Those books aren't suitable for a kid like you! You're underage" Jiraiya accused, causing Naruto to grin sheepishly.

"I kinda, sorta, stole it from Ojii-san." Naruto said, before suddenly becoming serious. "You're plot in itself is good, and your erotic content is graphic, but I find your female characters unrealistic, with only shallow, unbelievable personalities and back-stories, causing the story as a whole to drop in quality" Naruto declared, causing Jiraiya to scowl.

"Bah, and what would a masagaki like you know about women?" Jiraiya scoffed, turning his back on the blonde.

(masagaki-a child who involves him/herself in more adult-themed topics)

"Hah! I make a more convincing woman when I'm drunk than those cardboard cut-outs you call characters!" Naruto snarled.

"You little punk! You wanna go?" Jiraiya demanded, turning back around to stare Naruto in the eye.

"Yeah, I'll fight you! Anytime, anyplace!"

"Alright then, lets take this over to that field over there!" Jiraiya said, pointing to a mostly vacant meadow, occupied only by a few trees.

"You're on!!" Naruto declared, stomping after the man as he walked away.

XXXX

Sakura blinked at the building before her, before glancing down at the paper in her hand.

'_No..no…this is definitely the right address…' _She let out another sigh before glancing back up again, _'No helping it I guess…'_Bracing herself, Sakura walked forward and into the building.

"Hello, welcome to Yamanaka Florists, how may I-Huh? Oh it's you Forehead Girl" Ino said, laughing from behind the counter of her family's store.

"Hey Ino-Buta(boar-pig), Sakura replied, glancing about the store. Although she'd never admit it, Sakura had always enjoyed coming into the Yamanaka shop; not for the sake of seeing her friend/rival, behind out of the sheer contentment emanated from the modest store. The air was always full of such zest that patrons where known to simply stand for hours on end just breathing in the organic concoction of pollen, admiring the intricate arrangement of the stock that was never the same way twice.

"Took you long enough to get here, come on, Tou-san(father)'s been waiting for you" Ino said, ushering the pink-haired nin into the back of the shop.

"Huh? What? But I'm supposed to-"

"Yeah, Yeah, we know, haiyaku(hurry)! haiyaku!" The blonde ordered, pushing the bewildered kunoichi forcefully along, and into an open room, pausing only to have her remove her shoes.

Sakura was surprised to see Inoichi, Ino's father sitting before her. He faced away from the doorway, and sat cross-legged on a fresh looking tatami(straw mat) floor, an iron pot placed within the hearth before him, and a stick of incense burning upon a mantle to his left.

"Ah, how good of you to join us, Haruno-san." The blonde-man said; his eyes closed in meditation. "I was beginning to believe you weren't going to turn up"

"Ah, gomennasai(Excuse/pardon me), demo(but)…I can't be any more than two minutes late" Sakura replied, bowing to the elder ninja.

"Ah, but it does not take much for two minutes to last for two lifetimes" Inoichi replied sagely.

"Er…yeah…" Sakura sweat dropped, turning to her friend for help.

"Just ignore him, he's always like that after a few cups of poppy-seed tea, I find its best to just pay attention to the parts that make sense" Ino whispered, glancing at her lucrative father.

"Poppy-seeds? You mean like opium?" Sakura asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"Yeah, that's the stuff. He gets it imported from Kuni no Kusa(Grass Country) once a month, says it helps him relax." Ino shrugged.

"Er…yeah. So…uh...Yamanaka-San, I assume then that you are the mentor Kakashi-Sensei organised for me?" Sakura asked. The blonde man silently sipped his tea, before gesturing to the tatami floor in front of him. Understanding, Sakura knelt down onto the mat, with Ino sitting on the side.. When Inoichi poured her a cup of tea, she hesitated before accepting it. Turning it three times before taking a sip, and Inoichi's face lit up in a smile.

"Now then, Haruno-San, my daughter has informed me you have a most…unusual gift…"

"Uchinaru(Inner Voice)-Sakura…right?" Sakura replied, wiping the rim of the cup and passing it along to Ino. Inoichi nodded in agreement, but said nothing, gesturing for her to explain.

"Wel…she's…she's like another me, except…well she always knows exactly what I want, even if I don't know it myself." Sakura paused, and glanced at Inoichi, who gestured for her to continue. "She seems…unconcerned with others, all she really cares about is effecting our…that is, 'my' goals." As the cup was returned to her, Sakura paused to take another sip before continuing. "Normally, I only hear her voice if there's something I particularly want, although she tends to make seemingly random comments from time to time. Also, I've created a genjutsu in which I…I suppose you could say 'unleash her' upon my opponents mind. The technique has never failed to render its target unconscious, with on exception wherein they dispelled the technique before it could take effect." Sakura finished, wiping the cup and handing it to Inoichi.

"…I see…if I may?" He asked, forming a handseal. Sakura nodded, and Inoichi's chakra flared. "Shintenshin no Justu" Inoichi's body slumped, but remained upright, a feat of many years practice, aided with the ability to sleep while standing that he had found necessary for long missions involving guard duty.

"_I see…" Inoichi muttered, glancing around at the empty mindscape. "No sign of the host's soul, as usual. No sign of any mental landmarks either…how curious…" Looking around for a bit, Inoichi soon found what he was looking for._

"_**Shannaro!!"**_

XXX

Naruto stood, panting before the older man, his eyes burning with frustrated anger.

'_Shimatta(Damn it)!! We've been fighting for what seems like hours and I haven't landed a single hit on him! To make matters worse he hasn't used any jutsu apart from Kawarimi no Jutsu(Art of Body Replacement), even Hebi-Oban(Bitchy old snake hag) used for jutsu than this!!' _ Naruto snarled as he slipped behind a tree; on of the few remaining obstacles that hadn't already been blasted, crushed or otherwise demolished.

"Come on! Is that all you've got? I thought I told you not to hold back!" Jiraiya called out to the blonde, staring directly at the tree he was hiding behind.

'_Holding back!? I'm giving him all I've got! Except…fine! I didn't want to use this, but he's left me no choice.' _Naruto closed his eyes for a brief moment, before quickly opening them again; slitted red eyes staring out into the world, and an ethereal crimson tail swishing behind him. Letting out a gutteral growl, Naruto dragged his claws along the bark of the tree, before darting out towards the white-haired man; bounding along on all fours.

"Now that's more like it!" Jiraiya laughed, bracing himself as the fox-boy drew closer at an alarming speed.

XXXX

Sakura blinked as she woke up, an odd feeling having come over her.

'_Right…Yamanaka-San went into my mind…I hope she didn't hurt him' _Raising her head, Sakura looked up at the blonde sitting across from her, his brow creased in contemplation. Finally, he spoke.

"You say you once ascribed Uchinaru-Sakura to the Id…I believe this initial assessment was most correct; from observing this presence I was able to discern that indeed all it cares about is the fulfilment of base desires;food, sex, and aggressive impulses. It is amoral and egocentric, ruled by the pleasure–pain principle; it is without a sense of time, completely illogical, primarily sexual, infantile in its emotional development, and will not take "no" for an answer. Quite literally more beast than anything else." He explained, causing Sakura to blush furiously at his description.

"I…that is,"

"Relax, Haruno-San. That is perfectly normal, compared to the Id's of some, yours is quite tame." He said, waving his hand dismissively. "However, that it has its own metaphysical manifestation, nay, personification, in usch a way that it is capable of communication, and almost a separate entity to yourself is a most…unusual circumstance. Tell me, has this 'Uchinaru-Sakura' ever tried to force you into doing something?" He asked, gazing at the pink-haired girl seriously.

"Well, no, she seems to know her restrictions and has never sought to act outside of those…or rather, I don't believe she is even aware of the possibility of doing so" Sakura replied, glancing about the room.

"That is good. Although I must say, it has a most terrifying presence; tell me, does anyone else in your family experience this phenomenon?"

"Iie(no), or at least, not that I know of. My family's always been fairly normal…then again, not even my teammates knew about her until I began practicing my genjutsu on them…" Sakura admitted, causing Inoichi to stroke his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes…that will be something to investigate…nonetheless, I believe you have left something out."

"Huh? What?" She asked, her eyes wide with confusion.

"During your match against my daughter, she claims that, after she was forced out from your mind, you underwent a change; almost as though this Uchinaru-Sakura had taken over."

"I..I did? I don't actually remember most of what happened towards the end of the fight. After Ino-chan used her jutsu on me, I blacked out. The next thing I know I just knocked her out and won the match, and had a splitting headache" Sakura said, glancing at her friend.

"That is interesting…it reminds me of something I've noticed amongst shinobi from time to time…no, not just shinobi, even civilians have exhibited it; the ability to slip into a sort of 'berserker state', 'unleashing the animal within' some might call it." As the word 'animal' slipped out of his mouth, Sakura couldn't help but be reminded of Naruto; the way he looked when he used that awful red chakra. The way he leapt around on all fours, the way he snarled and growled, and raged at all around him, a visage that made her shudder.

"Yes…I know exactly what you mean."

"Now, normally, when people enter into such a state, they never stop, not until they have satisfied their every desire, tire out, or receive a sufficient shock that 'wakes them up', with that in mind it would not have been illogical for you to continue raging, most likely killing my daughter and doing several other things…most of which probably involving _this and that_ with the Uchiha boy" Inoichi said, causing Sakura to blush again.

"But I didn't, which is the important thing, right?"

"Oh yes, that is most important. It seems that, due to the unique nature of your 'beast within' that it is satisfied solely by the completion of your immediate goal, which may suggest a short attention span on your part, or else that, you yourself, even while berserking, remain in a solid degree of control over your actions. Of course far too much of tis is mere speculation based on an initial observation. If I remember correctly, there should be a certain family jutsu that I have at my disposal that could be adapted to suit our needs…" Inoichi muttered, rising from his seat. "Come, follow me to the dojo. You too Ino-chan, this will be an important experience for you in dealing with the less subtle elements of the mind"

"Hai, Tou-san" Ino replied, rising with her father.

XXXXXX

Naruto lay, barley conscious, on his back, panting heavily; a triumphant Jiraiya towering over him.

"You, my boy, are a genius!" Jiraiya exclaimed, holding his hand out, which the blonde readily accepted.

"Coming from you…I don't know…wether that's a good thing…or a bad…thing…" Naruto said, gulping down air between words.

"The sway of the hips, the slender thigh, those perky breasts! I've never seen such a perfect specimen of femininity!" Jiraiya exclaimed, his hands groping a non-existent pair of breasts before him.

"You remind me…of…Tsuku-Sama…" Naruto wheezed, doubling over on the grass.

"Hmm? Who's this 'Tsuku' person?" Jiraiya asked, suddenly very interested the prospect of a fellow purveyor of women.

"Kyuubi…no…Youko…" Naruto gulped, finally getting his breath back. "Ugh…although there's some things he's done that I doubt even you would do…"

"Hah! The Gallant Jiraiya trembles before no challenge!" He declared, striking a dramatic pose.

"Would you seduce a twelve-year old boy, just so you could steal his candy?" Naruto asked, causing Jiraiya to sweatdrop.

"…no…no I can't say I would"

"Well That's Tsuku-Sama for you, if it has a pulse, he'll make it race" Naruto muttered, causing Jiraiya's eyes to gleam.

"…'if it has a pulse…' That line is brilliant! Do you mind if I use it for my latest book?" Jiraiya asked, procuring his notebook and scribbling furiously.

"Yeah, like I care," Naruto muttered, straightening his Hitai-Ate(forehead protector).

"But all that aside, you did manage to land a hit on me, even if I was…distracted. I proudly accept you as my disciple!!" Jiraiya announced, causing Naruto to sweatdop.

'I'm starting to see why Ojii-san branded Oiroke no Jutsu as being so dangerous…'

"So, Masagaki-"

"Stop calling me that!!" Naruto demanded, "Like a pervert like you's any better!!"

"I am not a pervert," Jiraiya scoffed. "I'm…a SUPER PERVERT!!!"

"Super demented more like it, I had no idea a human could bend that way, have you no spine?!" Naruto demanded.

"With experience comes…unique talents that never prove disuseful." Jiraiya assured, crossing his arms over his chest. "But what about you? How are you feeling?"

"Like the Akamichi family trampoline" Naruto groaned.

"You've got enough energy to complain so it can't be all bad, up for another round?" Jiraiya asked, punching the air theatrically.

"Hah…no. It's going to take a good half an hour for me to even think about moving, let alone fighting. Not unless you treat me to some ramen" Naruto said, gazing up at the sennin imploringly.

"No. Whats wrong with you? I keep hearing about what a stamina freak you are, and here you are, not a drop of chakra left in you."

"I got just about enough to perform a Sennen Goroshi(1000 years of death), wanna try it?" The blonde glared threateningly at the white-haired man.

"What about your 'other chakra'?"

"As it stands, I'd be surprised if my tail hasn't dropped off" Naruto muttered.

"That's not good enough. You do realise that you used up your youki faster than your human chakra, right?"

"Yeah, so? That always happens." The blonde grumbled, earning him a smack across the head.

"Not good enough! The Kyuubi no Youko was regaled as having infinite chakra! At the very least you should have as much, if not more youki than you do normal chakra!" Jiraiya exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air in exasperation.

"Tsuku only had unlimited chakra because it got replenished faster than he ever spent it!" Naruto retorted angrily.

"Well that's good to know!!!" Jiraiya shouted

"Glad to be of help!!!!" The blonde shouted back. Jiraiya sighed, before regaining his composure.

"Look, kid, from what I can see, you're only pulling youki out of your tail, you've got a whole wealth of the stuff swimming around in the rest of your body, why don't you use it?"

"I don't know! I just pull it out, and take what I get. I've never really thought about where I pull it from, if I try and pull it out from anywhere else then all I get is normal chakra" Jiraiya paused, and looked at the boy, an idea forming in his head.

"Hey kid, try moulding some chakra now" Naruto paused, before forming a handseal. Nothing happened at first, but after a few seconds a dim, blue glow formed around him, before flickering out again, leaving Naruto lying groaning on the ground.

"…I feel like I'm going to be sick…" He muttered, his eyes fluttering as he struggled to maintain consciousness.

"Hmm…Kid, what kind of chakra did you just try to mould?" Jiraiya asked, propping Naruto up with his arms.

"…both…whatever…whatever would come…it was like scraping a fishbone for meat…"

"Hmm…I think I see the problem…hey wakeup!" Jiraiya yelled, slapping Naruto across the face.

"Itai!! Why would you do that?"

"Look, kid. Pay attention. Your problem is that you don't seem to be able to discern between your human chakra, and your youki." Jiraiya explained, holding Naruto up at eye level.

"Wha? But I've always been able to…get the one I want" Naruto muttered sleepily.

"No, all you do is pull it from different parts of your body. Of course, you always get human chakra if you try to pull it from your body, so you then pull it from the one part of your body that isn't human; your tail, and just spread it around a little. You following me?"

"Kinda…"

"…now, normally I'd suggest just burning through all your chakra then pulling more out, but it looks like your body's still more or less human, meaning you can't reach any more chakra; you die."

"…aw crap…"

"So what we need, is a means of drawing on the rest of your youki…and only your youki…hmmm…" Jiraiya dropped Naruto unceremoniously to the ground, before brining his hands up to his chin, contemplating.

"Kyuubi no Youko…the Bijuu of fire…" He muttered, ignoring the snoring fox-boy at his feet. "yeah…that just might work" Jiraiya said out-loud, a conniving grin upon his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: All right, heres the deal. Schoolwork is REALLY piling up on me at the moment, and i'm afraid that, in order to cope, I'm going to have to officially put fanfiction to the back burner. I'll still try to update at least once a week, but I'm not making any promises. The good news is that its only until the end of the school year, which is in 19 days, so less than three weeks, then I'm on holidays and can start writing to my hearts content.

P.S If you want to know why I didn't bother with Naruto vs Jiraiya, its because I'm saving my fight scene material for later. For Inoichi meets inner-sakura, just use your imagination, anything I could think of at the time was either lame, derogatory, or both, and not in any kind of good way.

P.P.S That was not Tsunade, it was Naruto using a slightly older Oiroke no Jutsu, with a Kageb Bunshin. I just figured they're both blonde, female, and pissed at Jiraiya, 2+2 doesn't always 4


	28. Just What We Sacrifice,

A/N: Yeah…I know its late…uber late…blame Oblivion, Writers Block, and random friends coming round because they're bored…on a side note Narutimate Accel 2 is out, yay.

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process.

Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they[NaruxHina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech"**_**'Demon thoughts' **_/animal 'speech'/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 28

Just What We Sacrifice,

_As a time draws near, each must face their darkness, and embrace it. The Sunny place grows dim, yet the fox refuses, doing all it can to undo the grudge-shadow's handiwork._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto let out a feral snarl, his whole body marred with his morning's exploits. In his hands, a Fuuma Shuriken that had, up until thirty seconds ago, been drenched with blood. He always found it weird how the blood didn't dissipate until after the Kage Bunshin did. His best guess was that the blood still had some lingering chakra inside it that kept it stable even after the clone no longer was. Still, all that mattered to the blonde on the subject was that it made cleaning after training a helluva lot easier to do.

Naruto let out a deep breath as his vulpine features receded; nails retracting, teeth withdrawing, and eyes reshaping with a barley audible 'plip' sound that always got on his nerves. Folding up his weapon, he redeposited it into a pocket seal before brushing himself off. Re-adjusting his hitai-ate, a trio of clones dropped down from the trees, each one eying him as though evaluating a work of art.

"You're reflexes are improving…but you still can't dodge more than half a metre in any direction, you have to work on your mid range jumping"

"You need to use your environment to your advantage more. Every rock, branch, twig and grain of dirt is your tool, remember that"

"You could try and increase the number of weapons that you can manipulate at any one time. At the very least you should be able to manage two fuuma in each hand, one in your tail and one in the air at all times"

"Your footwork still needs work"

"Hai. Now get out of my face" Naruto said, walking away from his clones. Of recent, he'd began a little 'self-evaluation' during training, having concluded that it was impossible to notice little details like that in the middle of a frantic free-for-all, and unwilling to have anyone else supervise his morning mini-war.

The three clones shrugged, and leapt away, whilst the original made his way out of the forest. More than once on the trip he pounced on some hapless wildlife, devouring each catch in seconds. A little over a week had passed since he'd begun training with the Gama-Sennin, and between his sessions and his own Naruto had actually found himself burning through more energy than he ever thought possible, so as to compensate he'd been eating as much as four times his usual intake. Focusing mostly on protein and carbohydrates, with the occasional extra raid on somebodies vegetable patch. Needless to say Ichiraku had never seen such success, the forest was a little thinner for want, and a few haggard old housewife's had begun placing charms on their scarecrows, with the exception of the Hyuuga gardeners who refused to even admit that the thief had gone unnoticed by guards the whole time, although Hiashi had begun hearing rumours that the manor was haunted.

XXX

Kurenai let out a soft sigh as she glanced at her student's prone form, before turning to look out the window. The only sound in the room the rhythmic beep of the heart monitor, and the subtle hum of the ventilation system.

"Are you happy? In that dream world you're living in…is that why you don't return to us?" The crimson-eyed lady muttered, turning to stroke the girl's forehead.

"She dwells not in dreams, but upon the bridge across the Sanzu no Kawa(River of Three Crossings), she cannot cross for she has no money, but she cannot go back for her vessel is damaged…" A voice said, startling the genjutsu mistress. Turning, she was all but shocked to see Uzumaki Naruto, standing before the bed.

"So much for doors…" She muttered, glancing at the window that was no longer in quite the same position it was earlier. "But still, I was not aware you were so philosophical"

"I'm told its one of my worst features" Naruto replied, grinning feebly. She let off a soft chuckle before returning her gaze to Hinata.

"At that time…" She began, causing Naruto to turn to her. "She had never looked so strong, so full of power and determination…"

"It is a sight I would like to see again…" Naruto replied, not making eye contact.

"The doctors say that there's only a 30 chance she won't make it" Kurenai offered hopefully.

"That's still to much for my liking…"

"She will recover" Kurenai said assuredly. "She's the kind of girl who pulls through when it matters most,"

"I only hope she realises how much she does matter" Naruto muttered. Kurenai chose not to reply.

XXXX

"Come on boy! Put some backbone into it!" Jiraiya shouted, ducking below a clone before hurling it make at its maker. Cursing, Naruto flashed through some seals.

'_The desire to destroy, to make undone, consume my enemies so that I may become stronger; Katon…'_

"Katon: Karyuuendan!!" The blonde yelled, a _thick_ stream of fire erupting from his mouth and seemingly engulfing his mentor.

"Wrong!" Jiraiya yelled, appearing behind the box-boy and delivering a sturdy kick to his ribs, sending him skidding across the ground before righting himself.

"Kuso!! If you'd just give me a chance to get used to the damned thing I might get it right!" The blonde swore, hurling a shuriken at the white-haired sage. "Kage Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu!" The one became many, and subsequently deprived a log of its bark, but Naruto had been expecting that.

'_There!'_Spinning on his heels, Naruto swiftly made a clone, and hurled it towards a bush, shape-shifting it into a Fuuma Shuriken in the process. Grunting, Jiraiya smashed right through it with his fist, the faux metal shattering, before dispersing into smoke and chakra. The toad sage deftly leapt into the air, just as a hidden explosive tag went off beneath him, the force of the blast propelling him further into the air, and throwing him off balance.

"Katon: Karyuuendan!!!" Another torrent of fire billowed out; however fell short of the ninja/author by a full half-metre.

"You see? You need to do it larger, faster, hotter!" The Gama-Sannin ordered, pushing off his hand as it made contact with the ground, and landing on one leg.

"**Katon: Karyuuendan!!!" **A demonic voice roared, and another surge of flame, paler, hotter than the last tore through the air, disintegrating the log formerly known as Jiraiya.

"Getting there, but the technique's not the important part. Do you feel any extra youki yet?" Jiraiya asked, stepping out from behind a now-branchless tree (those logs have to come from somewhere).

"Not a thing, that last one chewed through most of my tail as well" Naruto cursed, adjusting his posture unsteadily, having used up much of his chakra.

"Tch, some good you are, you expect to beat the Hyuuga genius like this?" Jiraiya scoffed, turning his back on the blonde.

"Urusai! I cold do this if you just gave me some time to concentrate on working out the faults in the damned thing"

"You and me both know that's bullshit. Kid, you have three things going for you in a battle; insane quantities of stamina for your age, the ability to think on the fly, and the habit of learning from your mistakes. The more mistakes you make now, the less you'll make in future, when it really counts, because in a real fight. There is no room for mistakes, no second chances, and no mercy. Ever" As he finished his sentence, Jiraiya vanished, appearing next to Naruto in less than a second, and, before he could even blink, brought his foot down on his leg, breaking it just below the knee.

"**Kutabare(Fuck You)!!!" **Naruto snarled, a flash of youki knocking the elder shinobi to the ground. The blonde clenched his fist as the bones knitted themselves back together, the break healing in a matter of seconds.

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow at the sudden outburst, a slight grin finding its way onto his lips.

"Never assume a fight is over, ensure a fight is over." The Sannin said, before flipping off an errant grin. "I'll be going now, why don't you go home and break something?" Jiraiya taunted, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves, leaving an angry and frustrated little demon behind him.

"**KILL YOU!!!!" **The disgruntled youko bellowed at the empty field.

XXXXXX

"**Shannaro!!!"**There was a terrific crack as Sakura's fist came down in the spot where, up until a few moments ago, Yamanaka Inoichi had been standing. Instead, the elder Nin was now driving a kunai towards her unprotected back, only to have her leap above his attack. Channelling chakra to her hand she used the ceiling as a springboard and pushed off, slamming down onto the ground once again, only to be sent staggering forward by a kick to the back.

"Haruno-san? You need to stay awake, remember?" The elder blonde asked, earning a glare from the kunoichi.

"**I know! **It just doesn't seem real when I'm on the inside!" She complained, shifting her stance.

"Again" He said, and the two began clashing again. From the sidelines, Ino watched them fight, her face a cross between exhaustion and exasperation.

'_They're still going at it? I guess Tou-san can dodge really well…my whole body's covered in bruises' _The younger blonde let out a yawn as she stretched her arms, glancing once more to the fast decimated dojo.

'_Knowing my luck I'll be the one to clean up again… ah screw it, I'm taking a shower. I stink!'_ She wrinkled her nose, before standing, idly slipping away unnoticed.

XXXXXX

Sasuke stood rigid, unaware of even his own surroundings. His right hand twitched sporadically as he mulled over his new technique.

'_A 'blade' that can cut through anything…a thousand birds cry out as another soul departs for beyond…'_

'_**A fitting end for the traitor." **_His Oni-Zenshin whispered. Sasuke had the distinct feeling of cold hands clamouring across his body._** This 'blade' shall be the knife that pierces his heart. The cry of one-thousand birds shall herald your revenge.'**_

'_From the front…I want to stare into his eyes as his life slips away from his grasp. Not even those special eyes of his shall save him next time we meet'_

'_**Then only you will remain. The amalgamation of the Uchiha…the strength of an entire clan, contained within a single person. The power of a god!'**_Sasuke cringed as the voice bellowed, distorted and grotesque visions dancing before his eyes.

'_That…will not do. When the clan has been purged of the traitor it must be reborn. There must be an Uchiha clan' _He insisted, regaining metaphorical ground.

'_**Do you not understand? You are the Uchiha clan. Why divide what is mighty?'**_

'_If I should die…then the clan will die with me…if I should die before Him…'_

'_**You will not die before He'**_

'_I can not be to cautious…I should take precautions…leave an heir to finish should a fail to myself'_

'_**A helpless child…all to easy to kill for an expert in killing like Him…is THAT what you want to leave behind?'**_

'_The child would be protected!'_

'_**Against what? A man who, single handedly, wiped out 'the greatest clan of Konoha''**_

'_It will be different! They will be prepared!'_

'_**For how long? How long will they keep up their guard? A year? Five years? Ten? They will grow weary of guarding the child, make assumption, cut corners'**_

'_They wouldn't dare!'_

'_**Oh but they would. You've seen yourself how they've treated the Other'**_

'_Other? What 'Other'?'_

'_**The one who is not like the others…who is 'not like other people' **_The name rang bells in Sasuke's head, long gone memories flitted past.

_Flashback_

"_Keep away from that boy, he's not safe!" Fugaku said, the Uchiha clan's de facto head, and representative amongst the council, The father of Sasuke and Itachi._

"_But…why?" Sasuke had asked, glancing at the blonde as he skipped rocks across a lake._

"_He's…not like other people…" Fugaku replied sternly, leading his child back towards the Uchiha district._

'…_he's different…is that enough to make him bad?' The young Uchiha had wondered. _

_Flashback end._

'…_Uzumaki…Naruto…'_

'_**Yes, he said himself that he holds great power within him. 'sealed from birth' so to speak' **The Oni-Zenshin chuckled, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen._

'_He is…different…I to…the last Uchiha…I to am 'different''_

'_**The elder generation remembers the glory of your clan…but this? The next? They will only remember you. And wether or not the clan still lives in shame'**_

'_Then my child would?'_

' "_**There goes the Uchiha-Gaki." "Did you ever meet his father? How useless" "Couldn't even avenge his own clan, after all his hard work" "I guess the Uchiha aren't worth anything after all" "The Uchiha bring calamity wherever they go, better to get rid of him now" "What a worthless child" "What I he turns out like Itachi? Kills us all!"'**_

'_That…I won't let that happen!!'_

'_**How? If you're dead?'**_

"Sasuke!" The dark-haired Uchiha's eyes snapped open, sharingan blazing.

"**CHIDORI!!!!!"**As he cried out,he thrust his lightning encased fist forward, embedding it to the elbow in the cliff-face before him.

"Sasuke, that's enough. If you kill yourself training, then what will you do?" Kakashi asked, smiling at the youth. Upon hearing the comment, Sasuke's eyes darkened.

"Take a break, you've done well, but there's still a ways to go" The copy-nin ordered, sending Sasuke back towards the makeshift camp. Sighing, Kakashi brought his copy of Icha-Icha paradise back up to his face.

'_He did Chidori twice…he was at his limit…then…he did a third…three Chidori…and he only got the technique right today…is this the power of an Uchiha? No…there was something wrong with that last Chidori…It didn't…if only I was paying attention! But I could have sworn he was out of chakra…did he? The Curse Seal?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto slumped back onto the hard rock, not even noticing the pain that flashed through his head. He let out a growl as a bird flew past the moon. The full moon had been and gone, but the moon still retained much of its glory.

"Tsukuyomi no Mikoto (Lord/Prince)…Inari-Daimyojin…Namikaze Minato…Uzumaki Kushina…Kurui Tsuku…who among you has most claim as my parent?" The blonde wondered aloud, the great expanse of night spread out before him.

"…As a Bijuu…I am the immediate successor to Tsuku-Sama…in a ways his son…I am inheriting all that is his…and yet…I am more his child through adoption…in that case Tsukuyomi-Sama and Inari-Sama are…lords? 'Lord of my father is my lord as well'? Or something…but then, they have done more for me than Tou-san or Kaa-san…through the blessings of the kami, I have power…and though the teachings of Tsuku-sama I know…do thy claim that I am theirs? Never once have they spoken to me…save Tsuku-sama…and he…he does not look at me like a son…more like his own reflection…something to be made beautiful for his own vanity…" Groaning, Naruto rolled over, tipping his head over the edge of the cliff.

"And you? I'm thrice cursed, and thrice blessed through your actions…how much of that did you intend? Did you truly love the village more than your only child…how great was the difference between out value?" The blonde scowled before flipping himself back up, grasping a cleft of the Yondaime's rocky hair for support.

"Every day it seems like the human in me is too weak…when the human in me dies…could you still call me your son then? It would be so easy…I would die…and I would be unleashed as the Kyuubi no Youko to do as I see fit…to protect who I want, and desire what I want…and all of Hi no Kuni would be mine to treasure…would that me too easy? When all the world is but an anthill…would I still care about the ants?" Standing, Naruto turned and faced the edge.

"Its still here…in my mind…I fell from here…I 'died'…knowing that I was expendable and therefore, with my time running out, useless…so I chose to die by my own hand. If they knew…who is it that knows? Kakashi-Sensei…is it like this for you? Have you died a vain and worthless death? How many times? Kage Bunshin…forbidden for a reason I suppose…the worst…the worst is when I 'forget'…In the heat of battle…I forget who is the original, and who is the clone, and I go charging in perfectly willing to sacrifice my life because I know it is 'expendable'…" The blond let out a hollow laugh, before sitting down again.

"No…it is my life-oath, is it not? I will not die until I have become Hokage. I will protect my precious people. I will live a life of no regrets. I will never go back on my word. My 'Nindo'…hey Tou-san? Did you have a Nindo? Heh, from what I've heard of you it was 'be flashy, and be quick', I mean, where's the fun in that? Or was 'fun' not important to you? You did only have one child hehehe, had to of had some fun, ne? You were always smiling in all the photos they've taken of you…or was that just for their sake? 'Nine-o-clock and all's well'? Or maybe you didn't care about all the precaution stuff…just lived life for the moment…'getting the most out of life'? Is that why you where in such a hurry…or was being quick and flashy all you where could at…Kazama Arashi…I'd give anything to see you in a fight, they still talk about it today, you know? 'May cause seizures' I heard once. 'Don't stare directly into it' was another…still, everyone holds you in high regards…then again, everyone holds the Teme in high regards so I guess regards are worthless in the end." Letting out a soft chuckle, Naruto rapped the immovable figure on the head; it went 'thonk'.

"The Chuunin exam…they say it makes or breaks a ninja…showcased to the world on a silver platter 'heres the menu, make your order please'…and what will I be known as? 'Greater than the Yondaime'? 'Unstoppable'? 'Terror'? 'Demon'? …" Before the blonde could continue, he was interrupted by an abrupt yapping noise as a small white dog ran up to him.

"Eh? Akamaru?" Naruto asked, before suddenly stiffening, realising the pup's message.

/You swear! You say 'won't die'. What now? Shiro-Hime(White Princess) dying!/

/Where? When?/ He snarled, causing the pup to tremble slightly.

/Same place. Not moved. They say she 'broke'. What do? You swear!/

/Oath will be upheld!/ Junjou Mugen growled, before leaping off into the night.

XXXXXXXX

In the Konohagakure general hospital, there was an eerie silence, one that heralded death.

In the operating theatre, a small group of surgeons where doing all they could to stop that from happening. All that was in their power to keep the small girl before them from slipping away.

Above them, unnoticed, a kitsune observed the whole seen, his form cloaked by the moon's blessing.

"She's fading fast, I'm not sure how much longer we'll be able to hold on"

"Her lungs and heart have been badly damaged, it's a wonder she survived for so long"

"Its no good, The ACE inhibitors are having no effect, the damage is far too extent to heal with Shousen no Jutsu (Art of the Mystical Palm) we're losing her" A doctor said, the glow around his hands fading and growing irregularly.

'_They have failed…I will not! ' _ As the surgeons worked frantically, time seemed to slow down…what was once furious now barley even moved…no, it didn't move. Mugen slipped down from his hiding place, landing silently next to a frozen doctor.

'_Seven seconds…I can hold this moment for seven seconds!' _With a grunt, Naruto grabbed a scalpel from a nearby tray and slipped over to Hinata's side. He quickly removed her oxygen mask, and not even pausing for breath tore the scalpel across his wrist, dark red liquid flowing forth from the wound into the dying girl's mouth.

"I offer you my blood so that you may live long and prosper, the blood is my life and my life is eternal, take this sacrifice, live long and prosper. Do…garkh" Naruto grunted as his control waned, the scenery almost seeming to strain against his control.

"Not…" 

'_2…1…'_

"_**Die!"**_

There was a flash, and the room was illuminated by a furious red light, burning across the girl's chest. A steam of blood flowed forth from the blonde's wound and into her mouth, defying gravity in its movement. The girl let out a gasp, a single, silent gasp…all in the space of a single moment.

'_0'_Naruto vanished, reappearing on the roof of the hospital. One could argue that he'd never left. Letting out a groan, he collapsed onto his back.

'_It has been done…'_ He smiled, sadly, before arching his back in a fit of pain.

"Grhkkk!!" He bit down on his tongue as his body paid the price. To play with time was nothing something a mortal body could endure, was never meant to endure. Adverse side effects where unavoidable.

The roof around him creaked and groaned, his claws lashing out at anything that he caught eye of, anything to stop the pain. Arms lengthened and grew, bones shifted, and he suspected the sizzling sound was his own brain frying.

And there he stood, a dishevelled, old man. His hair bleached with age, and his flesh worn and weathered. He glanced about him and let out a small chuckle…and promptly fell dead.

More pain, more movement, swirling, swirling, everything swirling, and he could swear for a moment, everything tasted orange. But then, it all seemed to 'snap', and he was there again, a blonde, twelve year old boy, panting atop a hospital ceiling.

'_**For tampering with time, and for forming a blood-bond with an unwilling soul, 26 years, four months, two weeks, five days, nine hours, and forty-one minutes have been deducted from your mortal life-span' **_A voice bellowed within his head. He had a feeling whatever it was; he had just woken it up.

"_It was worth it…" _He muttered, the wind carrying his voice._"Every second…"_

XXXXXXXX

'Naruto' sat in the waiting room across from the operating theatre, his eyes darting from the 'operating' light to the other people seated around him.

'_It is important that Naruto be seen by these people…otherwise they will say 'where were you?' 'You said you would be there!'…Hopefully they won't realise I'm a clone…'_

"…I wonder…just what's going on in there…" Kiba asked, glancing about the room. His furry partner pacing the floor in front of him.

"…There is…much blood…and very little chakra…I'm afraid that's all my brethren can tell me" Shino said, staring intently at the Kikaichu sitting on his finger.

"…At the very least her bastard father could have turned up!" Kurenai swore, glancing at the empty seat beside her.

"I'm sure he would like to be here…" Naruto offered cautiously.

"No, that fool is blind to his own daughter, he'd probably see her dying as 'convenient'"

"Surley.."

"The 'man', if he can even be called that, doesn't even try to hide it. I can't imagine what its like to grow up like that" The crimson eyed woman muttered.

'_This is the life she has before her?' _ Naruto wondered to himself. _'Something must be done!'_

There was a 'ding', and the light went out. As the doctor stepped forward, all held their breath until he smiled.

"It's amazing, I don't know how we did it, but we did it. We saved her. She should get a few weeks bed rest, and then she should be right as rain, no adverse side effects whatsoever. I'm telling you, that girl must be blessed by the gods."

'_No…gods do not give out blessing so easily to mortals…but the blessing of a demon…' _Naruto let out a sad smile, before extending it into a full-blown grin.

"Yeah! Go Hinata-Chan!!"

XXXXXXXXXX

_Nothing…there was nothing…everywhere, nothing. An infinite expanse of penultimate nothing. She wasn't even aware of what she stood on anymore._

'_There is nothing…even if I go further there is nothing…there is…no point in going on' In an act of surrender, she collapsed to the ground, where darkness soon claimed her._

_XX_

"_Ah, you're awake" A voice said. It was cheerful, and friendly, yet seemed to hide something dark and sinister._

"_Wha-" She croaked, but her throat seemed to close up on her, neither sound nor air could get past. The man smiled, and offered her a bowl._

"_Eat. You shall yet live" Eyeing the stranger with wide eyes, she quickly grasped the bowl, and poured its contents down her throat; a warm, chunky broth that tasted delicious, even in her current state._

"_Good?" He asked, to which she nodded furiously. "Then drink up, there's plenty" The man smiled, gesturing to a simmering pot beside him. She knew not how long she stayed in that place, eating the man's delicious stew. It never seemed to drain, and she never seemed to lose her hunger. After the umpteenth bowl, he happened to notice him slicing up some meat to add to the both._

"_I must ask, where in this barren land have you found such bountiful game?" She asked the man, to which he smiled._

"_No game. Here, there is nothing. Just you, me, and this blade of mine here" He replied, tossing the blade into the air and catching it, only to cut his hand as he grasped the blade._

"_Such a fickle blade, only ever tastes but a single food" He laughed, but his laughter fell short, and his body collapsed, revealing not a man, but a fox; a gaping wound in its side. The girl realised the contents of the broth and cried out._

"_Why have you done such a thing? Surely it better to just let me die?"_

"_Silly girl" The fox replied. "I have a great plenty of flesh upon my body, and yet, there is only one of you. Better to sacrifice the expendable, lest lose the irreplaceable" The fox laughed, even as his tail drove into the wound yet again._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

A/N: Few, finally got this done. It's been 'in-progress' for about a week now, just never got the chance to finish it. Hopefully that won't happen again.

Naruto's 'time meddling ability'. In folklore, the occasional Kitsune has been attributed to meddling with time and space, yet not very often, so surely then, some sort of restriction has been put in place. 'Gain from loss' so to speak, or perhaps 'the power of sacrifice'. This kind of meddling is not tolerated, and to do so repeatedly would ultimately result in Naruto's mortal death (over 26 years was deducted for a combined offence, most of that was for the time, and said time was only 7 seconds of freeze.) and the price is communicative, he does it again he pays double the price. And, as they say, three strikes, you're out.

I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP, now this hurdle (training) is just about out of the way.


	29. Search a Little Deeper

A/N: Yay! Next chapter. You'll like it, trust me.

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process.

Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they[NaruxHina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech"**_**'Demon thoughts' **_/animal 'speech'/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 29

Search a little Deeper

_After a confrontation, the fox is forced to look beyond its own take, and instead look at the whole, and in doing so, finds a new pleasure. The fox visits the now-clean sunny place, and decides to show it some o the things it's found. In turn, the sunny place yields a secret or two of its own._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It hurt…it hurt…well lets just say more than a bit. That much could be certain.

'_Movement…was movement possible? …Finger…two fingers…hand…arm…sit! That hurt way more than it should have.'_

'_Where…where am I? …I can't see! I…oh…eyes _open_ ah, that's better' _Bleary eyes gazed about; trying to interpret the murky lights as the shapes the mind knew they should be.

'…_Okay…I'm 'here' wherever 'here' is…know…who am I?' _ The eyes glanced down and looked at the hands by their sides. Hands soft, and smooth, as though they'd never so much as received a scratch.

'_Nice hands…am I a model? No…' _Further inspection revealed the arms attached to the hands, arms not quite 'rippling', but gave a distinct impression of hard work.

'…_Okay…what kind of a model has arms like these? Maybe I'm some sort of a movie star…' _A hand reached back, and brought its owner's tail to its mouth, sucking on it in an act of childish regression.

'…_wait…now I remember, I'm a _demon_, and a ninja, and I'm gonna be Hokage, and…stuff…yup, it's all coming back to me'_ Naruto let out a groan as he stood, glancing about his location.

'_Back at the den…how did I? Must have been that Kage Bunshin…'thanks'? Though I suppose I did just help myself…' _The blonde let out another groan as he tried to move stiff muscles.

'_Twenty-six years…I would have guessed closer to thirty myself…ah, who cares. By the time I'm old enough to miss it I'll probably be senile, drunk, and a bad flirt anyway…still' _He mused, wincing as he clenched his hand into an experimental fist._'The pain…I wasn't expecting that…as it is I don't think I'll be able to manage morning training…no big loss'_Naruto grinned, before limping over to an inconspicuous corner of his abode.

'…_left a bit…right a bit…up a bit…down a bit…turn 45…there!'_In an instant, his arm shot out into the dirt, before latching onto to a hidden prize. With a grunt, the weakened ninja heaved his bounty out from its hiding place; one of the Nara clan's prized deer.

'_Hey…maggots, I need the protein' _the blonde grinned at the wriggling grubs, revealing his all-too-sharp teeth, before diving into his meal.

'_Like what Tsuku-Sama says;" what you can't eat today, bury in a filthy hole"…or something…' _Digging into the hole again, he swiftly procured a small canister of sweet sake, and a small serving cup, along with a modest packet of breath mints.

'_Clears the head, sooths the throat, and leaves no evidence'_ He grinned, before downing a shot of the fermented grain.

Over the next three hours, the youko alternated between furious gorging sessions of his emergency stash, and periods of sudden, deep sleep. His mind and body working overtime to repair the damage endured the previous night.

'_Hmm…I should probably have a bath to…'_

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto let out a content sigh as he wandered onto the training field, conveniently hidden from view by a nearby hill.

"Masagaki, you're late!" Jiraiya scowled, glaring at the blonde.

"Ah, Ero-Sennin, yo" Naruto smirked, offering the aged hermit a one handed 'hello'.

"You're in a good mood," The sage muttered, glancing at a nearby tree.

"Yeah…?" The fox-boy asked, carelessly.

"Y'know…they say that Hyuuga girl made a miraculous recovery last night…some are calling it miraculous."

"They are?" He replied, idly tracing a small spiral on the back of his hand.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" Jiraiya asked, looking back at the blonde.

"Oh yes" Naruto replied. "I was in the waiting room the whole time" He said, turning to look Jiraiya in the eye.

"Hmph, well you've got a lot of energy, that's good. Today, I'm gonna try something a little different"

"Yeah? How? What's gonna be different about it?"

"Up until today, you've attacked me, and I've dodged it, and we keep going until you can't move anymore"

"Speak for yourself"

"Today,_I'm _attacking _you_"

"Eh?" Naruto sweat dropped, glancing the elder nin up and down.

"Also, we keep going _after _you've stopped moving," Jiraiya continued, winding up his shoulders. "Oh and, don't hold back. You'll definitely die"

"Wa-gah!!" Before he could even reply, Naruto doubled over, the sage's fist buried into his solar plexus.

"Don't try to think, It'll just slow you down" Jiraiya said casually, before crashing his foot into the boy's chest, sending him flying. Even before the blonde had come to a stop, the Gama-Sennin was on him again, sending him crashing to the ground with a sudden choke slam. He tried to get up, only to have Jiraiya slam his foot down against his spine.

"You call that defence? I've seen training dummies last longer than this," The sage taunted, raising his foot again only to have it smash through a log.

"Kuryaah!!!" Naruto cried out, launching himself at his white-haired foe, only to receive a kunai in the gut. When 'Naruto' dispersed into smoke, Jiraiya didn't even blink, instead, his other arm shot out, gripping the neck of the blonde, as he attempted a sneak attack.

"And? Where are the others?" Jiraiya asked, nonplussed as his question was answered by an additional dozen war cries, each clone brandishing some sort of weapon as they attacked him.

"Ninpou: Hari Jizou(Ninja Art: Needle Guardian)!" The Sennin cried, causing his hair to shift and spasm, before enclosing him in a barrier of spikes, each one sharp enough to disperse the clones as they made contact.

"I believe I said…_I_ am doing the attacking today," Jiraiya said, before suddenly spinning around.

"Katon: Karyuuendan!!" He bellowed, spouting a pale red spout of flame at a seemingly innocent bush, charring it in instants, not even a log remaining. Nearby, Naruto lay perfectly still, his heart racing in his ears.

'…_Less than a second…if I'd been less than a second slower that would have killed me for sure!! He…he's seriously trying to kill me!!' _ He gulped, only to suddenly roll to the side as a fist came crashing down next to him.

"Hiding in such an amateur way, do you _want_ me to smash you to pieces?" Jiraiya asked in a mock voice of bewilderment, even as brought his fist down again.

"Kagebunshinnojutsu!" Naruto sped, a clone quickly forming to take the blow in his place, giving him enough time to leap from his exposed cover.

"So know you're hiding out in the open? Have I got you that scared?" Jiraiya asked, casually strolling towards the blonde.

"Do my punches really hurt that much?"

'_Yes!!! It's like getting hit by a sack of bricks!' _Naruto cursed, releasing his tail. Jiraiya smirked, before appearing in front of him again, sending him into a nearby tree with a solid uppercut.

Snarling, Naruto pulled himself out from the tree, his tail flicking angrily. With a roar, he attacked.

XXXXXXXX

Today was…a painful day…even after the damage is healed, the pain still lingers. A lot of pain…

There was no running now, this, Naruto knew. Any attempt to flee was immediately cut off, and dealt with. Hiding wasn't an option either, Jiraiya was a master at hiding, and nothing got past him. Attacking was pointless also, anything, and everything he tried was swiftly and completely neutralised and countered, painfully. As it was, the blonde had his back to a cliff, Jiraiya standing right in front of him, staring him down. He couldn't help but think of his fight with Orochimaru…

'_It was similar then, too. Nothing I tried worked; I would have lost eventually, no matter what happened. Had he been so inclined, the snake could have easily killed him, his teammates, his friends, everyone in the whole forest had it taken his whim…'_

"What's wrong? You plan to protect your friends with this?" Jiraiya taunted, his geta(sandals) crunching noisily against the dirt.

'_No matter how much I plan ahead, he's five steps further…'_

"You think you can become Hokage with _this_?" The sage demanded incredulously.

'_If I just act on instinct, I get beaten back anyway, he's got the reaction time of a fiend'_

"What a shame…I mean it. You, you're shameful."

"Urusai! I'm not done yet!"

'_I just…just need a new approach! Kuso!!'_

"You're a shame to this village, a shame to your team, and a shame to shinobi everywhere"

"Urusai!!"

"You're a shame to your mother, your father, your very name"

"**Urusai!!"**

"Shame to humans, shame to demons, what good are you?" Jiraiya demanded, taking a step forward.

"**You…!"**

"Wouldn't it be better if you were dead?" Jiraiya asked, before striking him, sending him plummeting off into the ravine.

XXXXX

'_If I were dead…would I be so easily replaced?'_

'_Who would keep Teme in line?'_

'_**It is Kakashi's duty to do so anyway'**_

'_Who would look after Hinata-Chan?'_

'_**She has her team for that'**_

'_Who would become the next Hokage?'_

'_**Someone much more appreciated than yourself'**_

'_If I where never born…who would have Tsuku-sama have been sealed into?'_

'_**One of many amongst your peers'**_

'…_Would they do it better than me?'_

'…'

'_Are they better suited for the job than me?'_

'…'

'…_Kakashi-Sensei doesn't step in when he should…'_

'…_Hinata-Chan's team couldn't keep Hinata-Chan alive…'_

'…_The next Hokage…'_

'…_**it was…it is…'**_

'_**Until…Hokage…die…'**_

'_They won't want a demon as a Hokage'_

'_**Until I become Hokage, I will not die…'**_

'_That is the oath…'_

'_**I will not go back on my word'**_

'_I can't just abandon anyone'_

'_**I will live!!'**_

'_I will protect my precious people'_

'_**They will live!!!'**_

'_Even if I'm hated…'_

'_**Do what must me done!!!'**_

'_Cut me down…'_

'_**Right back up again…'**_

'Keep on fighting…' 'With all that I am…' 'Fox…' 'Demon…' 

'_Human…'_

'_**Me'**_

'_Me'_

XXXXX

Jiraiya stared, unblinking at the horizon, a dark sense of foreboding creeping across his mind.

'…_I think I feel a disaster approaching…'_

There! Right there! A brilliant flash of red erupted from the ravine, the sound of rocks crumbling echoed from within.

'Hehe, stupid bra…scaring me like that…' More crunching, and a hand reached up over the ledge, followed by a whole person. There was another flash of red, followed by a voice. 

"_**Katon: Karyuuendan!!"**_A third flash, and red shifted to white as superheated flames flowed outwards, scorching the earth bare of all traces of life, even the air seemed dead in its wake.

"_**Oi, Ero-Sennin," **_The demon said, causing Jiraiya to grin ear to ear.

"Yeah, Masagaki?"

"_**If I die before you do, then I swear on my shame that I'll come back to haunt you" **_Naruto said, stepping forward, a maelstrom of youki swirling around him, his tail stretching out behind him over the ravine.

"So, now how do you feel?" the Gama-Sannin laughed.

"Like setting a few more things on fire" 

"Oh yeah?"

"Bastards. I think I'll set all the bastards on fire, starting with that Screwy Hyuuga, then Kanjou no Mikoto(Prince of Emo) himself, followed by a certain Vintage Gama-Sennin" The Youko grinned, baring his fangs. 

"Well, I'd hate to be one o those guys" Jiraiya laughed, starting to edge away.

"_**Oh no, I can still move" **_Naruto smirked, flexing his clawed hand. _**"We're not done yet" **_The blond let out a maniacal laugh before attacking.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto scowled as he wringed the water from his hair, dunking in the river again, only to repeat the process.

"Great, now my hair's all matted from the mud," He complained, only to have a bucket of water doused over his head.

"Because your hair is just so important to you," Jiraiya muttered, nursing a particularly bad bruise on his arm.

"Hey! I don't take care of my coat, my scent gets all wrong, and my prey knows when I'm nearby, and I go hungry for an extra twelve minutes" The blonde retorted, diving below the water for a few seconds before emerging again, a life fish in his mouth, and proud grin on his face.

"'Ant 'ohme?" He asked, spitting out the fish onto the riverbank, the sun glistening off his nude back.

"Not too partial to raw meat myself…then again, It tastes better than those crappy ration bars they give on the field, hooey, worst part of being a ninja if you ask me" Naruto shrugged, before slicing into the fish with his claws, his tail waving about cheerfully behind him.

"You know, I used to have a cat that would always leave a half-dead fish on my doorstep every morning," Jiraiya muttered, glancing at the feasting fox-boy.

"Did you eat it?" Naruto asked; fish blood smeared across his mouth.

"No, I hated fish as a kid, things used to give me nightmares, with their glass eyes, and slimy scales" Jiraiya chuckled, leaning back against a tree, one of the few still standing. He was about to say something when something plopped into his lap. Glancing down, he couldn't help but notice it was glancing back at him.

"Y'know, I said 'as a kid', as in 'over forty years ago'" He muttered, discarding the fish's eye back into the river.

"Ah! Don't waste it!" Naruto cried out, diving into the water to retrieve the piscine eyeball. A few seconds later, the blonde bobbed up, a grin on his face, and an eyeball in his mouth.

"'Ey, 'ook, 'ree eyes" he laughed, before swallowing the organ whole. "Ah…"

"You know, most people would find that disgusting" Jiraiya said, the blonde having resumed devouring the rest of the now-hopefully-dead fish.

"Tell me about it, all the time, Sakura-Chan's all "Ew, Naruto, how could you _do_ that?"" He said, putting on a scratchy, high-pitched voice. "And than Teme's all "Hn", because he's a jerk like that, and then I'm all "But its offal! How can you let it go to waste?" and then Kakashi-sensei's all "You should eat more fresh fruits and vegetables", and I'm all "the only fruit I like is strawberries" then they all look at me really weird like I just proposed to Teme, oh, that was great that time, I was all "Sasuke-kun, Make me a woman", and then he got this funny tick in his eye, and set me on fire, and I had to roll around to put them out, and then all my clothes where burnt, and you could totally see my boobs and then Kakashi-Sensei gave me that look that said 'stop mind-raping Sasuke, or I'll have to spank you, and-"

"Naruto" Jiraiya sweat-dropped, interrupted the ranting blonde.

"Eh?"

"New rule. Only ever tell your anecdotes when I'm drunk" Jiraiya ordered, causing Naruto to shrug.

"Fine with me," He said, tracing an outline on his hip. There was a 'poof' and a jug of sake sat in his hand. "Drink up," The kitsune grinned, handing the jug to the Gama-Sennin.

"Will do, alright go on"

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, Kakashi gets that look sometimes, ever since that time when I…ah, but I swore I wouldn't mention that, so I guess I'll have to skip that part, and"

"Wait a minute, your boobs?" Jiraiya demanded, slamming the jug down against the soil.

"Oiroke no Jutsu!" 'poof'

"…I don't know wether the blood around your mouth makes it look hot, or just plain weird, but either way, I just can't look away…"

XXXXXX

Naruto was humming as he snuck into the hospital, no-one looked twice at the attractive, young nurse pushing the food trolley along the corridor…well, quite a few people actually, some even turning around for a third look, but Naruko didn't mind, besides, the uniform was surprisingly comfortable.

"…let's see…ah, here she is" There was a thump as she pushed the door open, combined with the squeak of the trolley wheels it was enough to draw the attention of the Hyuuga heiress.

"Ah, Hashimemashite Kangofu(Nurse)-San, I don't believe we've met." Hinata said, smiling at the newcomer. Naruko grinned as an idea entered her head.

"Just relax Hyuuga-San, I'm here to perform your physical," She said, leaving the trolley and going over to the sink to wash her hands.

"Physical? Demo…why did you bring…"

"Now, now, you need to relax" Nurse Naruko instructed, walking over to the girl's bed. "Just lay back, this won't be long" Naruko shot her a warm smile, before reaching for the buttons on her hospital gown.

"Demo…is this really…" The shy heiress blushed, embarrassed at the sudden contact.

"Just relax…" Naruko said, smiling reassuringly as she undid the last of the buttons.

'_Now to just…' _As the 'nurse' moved to open the gown, the heiress couldn't help but notice something about her caretaker.

'Wait…those look like…whiskers?' 

"Kyaah! Naruto!!!" She cried, pushing the blonde away from her, and onto the floor"

"Itai…come on, it was a joke Hinata-Chan" 'Naruko' said, brushing herself off.

"Hentai(pervert)!" Hinata hissed, edging away from the offending blonde.

"Don't be like that, I brought candy," Naruko offered, revealing a dish of chocolate-dipped strawberries placed on the tray, beneath a cover.

"…Naruto-kun…" She sighed, slumping back into her bed. "You shouldn't do such things," She muttered, but her eyes where glued to the sweets.

"They're good, see? Mmmmmmmmmmmm" Naruko said, moaning as she sucked on the sweetened fruit.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata stammered, blushing furiously.

"Iie! It's 'Naruko', 'Na'-'Ru'-'Ko', you'll confuse me" The blonde insisted, causing Hinata to sweatdrop.

"…ano…'Naruko'?" She said, hesitantly, causing the whiskered girl to beam.

"Yay! You get a strawberry" She grinned, suddenly jamming a fruit into the other girl's mouth.

"Mmmph! 'Gulp' Naruko! I'm not supposed to…they said…I should only…"

"Nah, fruits healthy, and chocolate's proven to have good side effects, so its all good" Naruko insisted, shoving another of the fruits in the girl's face.

"…a-alright then" She conceded, popping the smuggled gift into her mouth. "Mmmm!! 'ah', Naru…ko, these are…where did you?" She stammered, plucking another from the tray.

"Ehhehe…I…have my sources…" Naruko blushed, rubbing the back of her head.

'_Your garden, but you don't need to know that…the chocolate…the store had lots of chocolate, they won't miss a block or two'_

The room was permeated by a moist shlucking sound as the two ate the succulent fruit, broken only by the occasional moan.

"It's so weird…chocolate tastes good when I'm a guy, but when I'm a girl, Mmmmmmmm!" Naruko whimpered, tears streaming down her face. Hinata opened her mouth to reply, but chose to insert another strawberry instead.

'Sugoi…' 

Within a few minutes, the tray was empty, and the pair lying back on the bed, almost purring with content.

"I wish I could eat strawberries with chocolate everyday…" Hinata muttered,

"But isn't it better to only have them occasionally, that way you appreciate it more" Naruko replied. "Then again…there where _soo good_" She moaned, causing Hinata to giggle.

"Eh?"

"Ano…you make such cute faces as a girl…" She muttered, blushing.

"Ehehe, I can make lots of faces, I practice." Naruko grinned, before arching her back against the bed. "Ahhh…more…. deeper…ahhhhhhhh" She moaned lustfully, grasping her breast through her shirt.

"S-stop that!" Hinata flushed, burying her face in he hands.

"Ah, I was just teasing" Naruko pouted, holding her finger to her lip.

"Ano…just what…_do_…you practice?" Hinata asked, peeping between her fingers.

"Ah, nothing like that! Nothing at all!" Naruko insisted, waving her arms dismissively. "That one time with a Kage Bunshin was just too weird…" She nodded affirmatively, causing Hinata to sweatdrop.

"…"

"Ah, so, you feeling better?" Naruko asked, quickly changing the subject, much to the heiress's relief.

"Hai. Good as new" She nodded. "Demo…they say I have to stay in here for at least another week though…which is fine and all, I mean, I'd hate for something to happen, demo…"

"You're bored?"

"I just…I feel like I've got more energy than ever before, but I can't even leave this bed…" She muttered, only to notice the look on Naruko's face. "Ah, what are you-"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" A single clone formed next to the blonde, identical in everyway, down to the outfit.

"Ano…what are…?"

"Katachi Koutai no Jutsu" The clone said, shapeshifting her form into that of the Hyuuga heir before her.

"Ano…will this be okay?" 'Hinata' asked, tapping her fingers together shyly, causing the original to blush.

"Do I…really look like that?"

"Aww, relax. You look adorable," Naruko insisted "But to sneak out of here, you'd better look like someone…a bit more handsome…" Naruko said, nudging the heiress with her elbow.

"Ano…what do you?"

"My clones disguised as you, now you disguise yourself as my clone, and we sneak out the window" Naruko insisted. Hinata hesitated for a moment, before coming to a decision.

"Henge!" There was a poof, and Naruto, Hinata, and Naruko were suddenly occupying the room together.

"Wow, you got the detail down pretty good" Naruko whistled, admiring 'his' body. "Wait, I don't remember my ass being this shapely!" She said, gripping 'his' buns experimentally.

"Ah, Naruko!" 'Naruto' complained, scooting forward to escape from her grasp.

"Hey, you got the voice down perfectly too. Just needs a tad more inflection, and you got it right. You're a really good actor, Hinata-Chan.

"Eehehehe" Naruto blushed, scratching the back of 'his' head. Suddenly, 'Hinata' flinched.

"Ano…I…someone's coming…" She stammered, quickly ducking below the bed covers.

"Cheese it!" Naruko said, darting for the window.

"But what about the tray?" Naruto asked, following her.

"It's a clone, hey, clone! Disperse!" Naruko hissed, causing the 'tray' to vanish in a puff of smoke. "Come on, let's go!" Naruko said, grabbing 'Naruto's hand and leaping out the window, just as the door opened.

"Ah, good evening Hyuuga-San, huh? I could have sworn I just heard other voices…" The doctor said, glancing about the room.

"I-iie…ano…just me…" 'Hinata' muttered

XXXXXXXXX

"Ahahaha! That was so cool!" Naruko laughed, darting across the grounds with 'Naruto' in toe.

"Wah…. hey, where are we going?" Naruto asked, trying not to stumble as the forceful girl led 'him' along.

"I know a perfect place for hiding out, come on, this way" Naruko insisted, stepping up the pace.

"Ahh! Chotto matte(wait just a minute)!" He gasped as a certain landmark came up ahead. "Isn't that…?"

"You guys call it 'The Forest of Death', I call it 'home'" Naruko laughed, sprinting into the trees. "Come on, my den isn't far from here"

As they arrived in the clearing, there was two 'poofs', and now it was Hinata and Naruto standing next to each other.

"You…live here?" Hinata asked in bewilderment.

"Yup, know this place like the back of my hand…better actually, I don't really know the back of my hand come to think of it…" He muttered, holding his hands in front of his face.

"I think it's just an expression…" Hinata chuckled, leaning against a tree.

"But still, I mean, I know my face better than the back of my hand, so shouldn't it be 'better than the front of your face'? …Then again, that doesn't really flow well" Hinata let out a sigh as she gazed at her surroundings.

"When there's all these enemies around you this place seems really scary…but when it's like this…it just seems so peaceful…" She murmured, stepping about the clearing.

"Yeah…don't it…" He replied, walking up behind her.

"Is this how you spend your days? Surrounded by nature, away from civilisation?" She asked, stroking a nearby flower.

"Kinda…I'm only really here in the mornings…during the day I'm either doing ninja stuff, or at Ichiraku's…at night I…kinda prowl around…" He shrugged, suddenly finding his fingernails very interesting.

"It feels so peaceful…" She sighed,

"It just seems that way," Naruto replied, stepping up next to her. "Over there," He said, pointing, "A pair of bugs are fighting over…its either another dog, or some bird crap. Over _their_ there's some squirrels doing the nasty…a bird just snagged another bug, there's a tiger cub wandering around…awfully close to here" He said suddenly, wrinkling his nose. "I'd better sort him out in a little while. But that's what's so great about this place, even when nothing's happening, everything's happening" He grinned, gesturing about him.

"…You really like it here, don't you?" She asked, cautiously wandering why a tiger was so close.

"It's home, 'there's no place like home' as the say" Naruto shrugged,

"No…there isn't…" Hinata muttered, thinking of the situation at her own home. Realising her mood, Naruto quickly changed the subject.

"Ah, did you hear? I'm fighting Neji in the first round. Isn't that great?" He grinned, only to be shot down by the look of fear on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. The only reason you lost is because you didn't know he could hit the tenketsu thingies, I know that he knows, so all I gotta do is not let him close them, right?" He assured, grinning again.

"It's not just that…Neji-Nii-San…he's not called a genius for nothing…" She muttered, glancing at her feet.

"Neji…how do you eel about him?" Naruto asked,

"He is someone desperate for order in a world that doesn't make sense to him" She replied, a sad tone in her voice.

"Do you blame him?"

"Can we blame people for weakness?" She retorted.

"You would have died…do you, does that not matter?" The blonde muttered darkly.

"What matters is that I'm still here, I try not to think about 'what ifs'…they tend to hurt to much no-matter how you look at them" She said, causing him to pause, the words reminding him of the events earlier that day.

'Wouldn't it be better if you where dead?' 

"I…yeah, you're right about that, but still…I don't feel I can forgive him…not until he pays" Naruto growled.

"What will you do to him?" Hinata asked nervously.

"I am bound by blood, he's someone who hides behind a wall of pride and superiority, in punishment he shall be brought down to the level of ants, his shame exposed before all, and he shall be shown what he fears the most"

"But…but you won't kill him, right?"

"…If you truly forgive him…then he will survive our encounter…" Naruto said, glancing away.

"…I…Iie, lets not talk about that. I'd rather not spoil the mood here" She sighed, walking over to another tree.

"My hole is your hole" Naruto grinned, causing the girl to smile, weakly. "You…you can even have some of my food if you want?" He offered, only to shake his head in realisation. "Nah, you probably wouldn't like my kind of food" He muttered.

"Hmm?"

"Ah, nevermind…ah! I have sake!" He said suddenly, procuring a jug of sake and two dishes. The heiress paused, considering the offer.

'_Out here…drinking sake with Naruto…Otou-Sama would throw a fit…'_

"I'd like that" She smiled, taking a saucer from the blonde.

"Kanpai(Cheers)!" Naruto grinned, as they each downed their share.

"Ha…another!" Hinata insisted, thrusting her saucer at the blonde.

"You're the boss" He grinned, refilling her dish. When she downed the second one in a single gulp as well, he let out a laugh.

"Wow, you're quite a drinker, aren't you? To good health!" He offered, before downing his own.

XX

"An…an ya know what…an ya know what else? Hanabi…'hic'…Hanabi tries to act all mature and stuff all the time, but I know. Ohh, Hina-Hime(Princess Chick) knows….'hic'"

"Eh? What does Hina-Hime know?" Naruto asked, refilling her saucer, a bemused grin on his face. His jacket having come off at some unknown point earlier, he sat there in just his pants, and his black shirt, normally hidden from sight.

"She has a stash of shounen-ai doujin hidden in her room, in a secret place behind her mirror, she thinks no-one knows, but Hina-Hime knows. Oh how she knows." Hinata let out a cackle, before downing another helping of sake, a healthy glow about her face.

"Mmm…Naruto-kun?" She drawled, turning to face the blonde.

"Nani…?"

"…"

"Nan desu ka?" He asked, but she didn't reply. Instead she sat there and stared at him, swaying softy from side to side…a glint of red reflected in her eyes…'

'_NO!!!!'_His heart froze as he became conscious of a very painful fact; in his stupor, he had let his tail out.

'_Nononononononononononono, NO! It was going so good, not yet!!' _He screamed mentally, waiting for her to scream verbally.

"…beautiful…" She murmured.

"I can…nani?" Any explanation he had froze on his lips as she reached, grasping the red, glowing appendage in her hand.

"I…no…that is…" He shuddered as she moved her hand across it. Even though it was 'just' chakra, he still felt it as sure is if he was in his fox form.

"…it tingles…" She muttered, moving in closer so she could reach it better.

"You…shouldn't…" His protests fell dead in his mouth as he was overcome by the pleasurable sensation, instead resting his head on her lap.

"…so cute…" She smiled, rustling his hair with her free hand, while still toying with his tail in the other. If fox's could pur, he would have, instead he settled for an utterly content growl.

'…_I'm in heaven…' _As she moved her hand to scratch behind his ears, his mind ceased all coherent thought, shutting down so as to better enjoy the sensation.

"…a kitsune…a kitsune for the princess…" Hinata giggled, running her fingers down his neck. When he began kneading at her legs in response she all but squealed with delight.

"…are you mine? Or am I yours…? " She giggled again, taking the opportunity to run her fingers down his shirt.

'…_So warm…' _She yawned, resting her head on his back even as she continued her ministrations.

In some deep, barley conscious part of Mugen's mind, he was aware of something. A smell…it was faint, so faint as to be almost unnoticeable, but he could smell it…it smelled…nice…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Wow…that went way further than I had originally planned (the plan covered him going to visit her, an the talk about Neji), meh, I'm sure all the naruhina fans will like it.

Hehe, its always the quiet ones.

And yeah, just for the hell of it, I decided to see what 'hina-hime/chan' translated as, since so many of you seemed to use it. The literal translation is 'poult' as in poultry, although it specifically refers to a young bird i.e a chick. Although apparently it can also refer to a type of doll…in Polynesia however…well, none of you are likely to intentionally use polynesic folklore in a Naruto fanfiction so it doesn't matter..

Oh, if you don't know what shounen-ai is…try looking it up on www. Deviantart .com, trust me.


	30. The Storm before the Hurricane

A/N: Gomen, but this chapter's practically pure filler, I'll try to get the fights done ASAP.

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process.

Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they [NaruxHina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech"**_**'Demon thoughts' **_/animal 'speech'/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 30

The Storm before the Hurricane

_The fox is forced to reveal his tricks to the sunny place, but in doing so finds a cornerstone for his dance. As the world comes together, all are prepared for conflict, but not all as much as they should. The fox finds the hawk absent, but is reunited with his fellow leaves, as they prepare to dance to the coming flame._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Ugh…who am I? No, No, not that again…okay…I smell…sake…so I was out drinking…I smell…me…so I must be at the den…I smell…Hinata-Chan…and...suddenly I feel a lot sleepier…' _Naruto let out a yawn, stretching his claws before curling up again, his mind drifting in haze.

'…_It's warm…did Otou-Sama leave the heating on again?' _Blearily, Hinata reached out, only to encounter something soft and rather fuzzy.

_'Did Hanabi-Chan bring home another stray dog?' _ Without opening her eyes, she fondled around until she was scratching the beast behind the ears.

"Nah…konnnn" The fox-boy half-moaned/half-growled, unconsciously rubbing his body up against the young heiress.

'_Kon? Did a fox sneak in?'_

"Kitsune-San…are you the one who's been taking my strawberries…?" She mumbled, lowering her hand to his neck.

"Gomen nasai…they just tasted soo good…" The blonde mumbled back, causing the sleepy girls eyes to flutter open.

"Nya…Naruto-Kun?" She blinked, staring at the fox-boy on her lap, glancing from his darkened whiskers, to his claws, to his glowing, red tail.

'_Naruto-Kun…' _Her hands trembled as she reached down,touching the whiskers on his cheeks. _'This is…this is…'_

"Ah…Hinata-Chan…" He mumbled, looking up at her with unfocused, blue eyes.

'_No, this is still Naruto-Kun…yes, even last night…he was like this…' _The girl rubbed her temple as her befuddled brain sorted through the previous nights events.

'_A headache like this…and so thirsty…is this what they call a hangover?'_Ignoring her body's complaints, she turned her attention to the blonde in her arms; fully awake now, the fox-boy was trembling something fierce as his eyes darted around for a way out.

'_He's…scared?'_

"…You are…a kitsune, yes?" She asked, grabbing hold of his head and staring into his eyes.

"I…that is…there...where…hai…I am" The blonde conceded, mentally ploughing into a thousand dead-ends as he tried to plan any form of escape.

'_To get away…to keep my secret…I would have to…no!…that is not an option'_

"…ano…for how long has Naruto-kun been a kitsune?" Hinata asked, her voice calm and concerned, but inside she could feel the panic rising in her heart.

"Since the day I was born…" He mumbled. He tried to avert his eyes, but found himself constantly drawn to the lavender orbs before him.

'_If she flees…if she attacks me…if she hates me…'_

"…why…why is a kitsune…posing as a shinobi?" She asked, causing the blonde to clench his teeth in anger.

"Is that how it looks to you? I've been 'posing'? Is my hitai-ate worth nothing?!" The blonde demanded angrily, pulling away from the girl's grasp as standing up.

"Ah, d-don't go…gomen nasai, I didn't…I just…want to understand" She pleaded, causing the Kyuubi-heir to stop in his tracks.

"…no, you…I understand its just…you…you don't know…you don't know any of it! I wanted to tell you, but…when you where ready!" Naruto cursed, thumping his fist against a tree in frustration.

"Demo…why…why am I not ready now?" She pleaded, standing up herself.

"I…no it's just…'before you can understand the full truth, first you must understand the partial lie', or something...that had been the plan…"

"Do you not trust me?" She asked, forcing the blonde to turn around and face her again.

"I…I want to but…can I trust you…?" He pleaded, averting his gaze to the ground.

"Is that how frail our bond together is? Is that 'all' we are?" Hinata demanded, mustering her courage to confront her enigma of a companion.

'_Our bond…'_ He mused, thinking of what he'd done before. Closing his eyes, he listened, and if he didn't know better, he would have sworn he only heard one heartbeat. _'No...after all I've put her through…this is the least she deserves'_

"Okay, I'll talk. What…do you want to know? Whatever you ask, I'll answer, and I promise not to leave until you are satisfied." He replied, raising his head to meet her gaze.

"Arigato…ano…why are you…why do you live amongst human's, in Konoha of all places?" She asked, choosing her words carefully as not to anger the blonde.

"I may be of fox-kin, but I am still a human. I live in Konoha because this is my home, my place of birth" He replied, not breaking eye contact.

"…What is…what is the true reason for you becoming a shinobi?" The heiress asked, feeling guilty even as she did so, for all but interrogating the blonde.

"To become Hokage, to protect my precious people and to prove my worth."

"How many people know…'what' you are?"

"Hokage-Jii-San, Ero…Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin, and Kakashi-Sensei know most…if not all of what I am…so do most animals."

"I see…that's why Kiba-Kun has always associated you with foxes…yet could never really explain why…"

"Yeah, replace 'fox' with 'dog' and there's not that much difference between the two of us…well, physically anyway, I mean, he gets most anything another animal would get…"

"Is that all who knows?"

"All who have prove, and knowledge…but…just about everyone older than…about sixteen…they all have some idea of what I am…but…most of them are wrong"

"Everyone older than…is that why you receive so much hatred?" She gasped, her mind filling in the blanks of what she knew about the blonde.

"Yeah…they all think I'm either possessed, out to ruin the village, or both. I suppose all the pranks and stuff haven't helped…" Naruto muttered, letting out a hollow chuckle.

"…is…is 'Naruto'…really your name? Or is…"

"'Uzumaki Naruto' is as much my name, as 'Hyuuga Hinata' is yours," The blonde said, firmly. "That is the name I was given at birth by my human parents…yet…Junjou Mugen…that name…is as much my name as 'Uzumaki Naruto'"

"Junjou…Mugen…" She muttered aloud, tilting her head to the side as she mulled it over. "It suits you…" When she remained silent for a few seconds, the blonde cocked his head to the side.

"Ano…is that all?" He asked, feeling slightly more comfortable with the situation now that she seemed to have accepted what he'd told her.

"Ano…I can't think of anything else…demo…is there...? Anything else you wish to tell me?" She asked.

"Well…if it matters, I can do most everything any other kitsune can do…kitsunetsuki…some really nifty illusions…and some other mind-tricks…but...I can only use them at night, and they're most effective under a full-moon…oh yeah!" He suddenly exclaimed, only to step back, leaving the girl before him confused.

"Ano…" She blinked, stupidly, only to have the blonde suddenly bow to her, bending over a full 90 degrees.

"I am really, truly, and deeply, sorry for stealing your strawberries for all these years" The fox-boy said, solemnly.

"You mean…the 'fox' that had been raiding our garden…all that time, that was _you_?" The Hyuuga heiress demanded, incredulously.

"Ah…yeah…they just taste soo good…" The blonde mumbled beneath his breath, only to have the heiress burst into a fit of giggles.

"All this time, the grounds-keeper's have been laying out so many traps, never caught a thing. Some of them have started thinking the garden's haunted!" She laughed, gasping between breaths.

"Ano…I promise not to take any more…" He muttered, only to feel a hand on his cheek.

"Iie, you are...you're welcome to my garden whenever you like" She said, lifting his head.

"Your garden…anytime I…?" A grin spread across his face as his mind took her words and ran in a thousand different, highly perverted directions, his tail flicking playfully with the thought.

"Naruto-kun…what are you thinking?" Hinata asked sternly, the blonde's mild, perverted blush not going unnoticed.

"Ah...that is...you see...the hospital!" He gasped, suddenly remembering the heiress's 'incarceration'.

"Oh no, I completely forgot about it!" She stammered, glancing around blindly as though armed guards would burst out at any moment to seize her.

"Hnn…Hold on a second…" Naruto mumbled, closing his eyes and opening his mind.

If it could be likened to anything, it was like a complex, mental radar; In the very centre of his 'vision' stood himself, with a rather prominent visage of Hinata standing immediately next to him. Looking outwards, he could 'see' the dim form on Anko in the distance, standing at what was probably the Hokage tower. In a building not far from there, he could 'see' Gaara, perfectly motionless in what he supposed was the hotel reserved for the Suna genin, and then, some distance from there he could clearly make out his still-disguised Kage Bunshin, in all probability asleep in Hinata's hospital bed, judging from how weak his mental link with it seemed to be.

"Okay, my clone's still there, but who knows what I might do if I'm bored? We' better get you back there before someone else does"

"Hai"

XXXX

Very little of note happened over the remaining few weeks preceding the final round of the exam. After the events prior, Naruto had done little but train, only managing to visit his Hyuuga 'friend' two or three times each week, and none of those times ever resulted in them leaving the hospital together, not after discovering that the clone he'd left behind had taken it upon itself to go looting through the night. So instead, they spent their time together simply talking, sharing experiences, and playing whatever game they could think of, not once, however, did either of them mentioned the blonde's 'heritage', Even with the Byakugan you could never tell who was listening.

For each of the members of Team Seven, training, although vigorous and exhausting, progressed steadily, much of their time spent polishing off their new skills, and perfecting old ones, aided by the occasional burst of inspiration.

But all too soon, (or not soon enough, depending on who you ask), the time for training came to an end, and the time for proving began.

XXXXXXXXX

The movement. In a large city like Konohagakure, there was always a certain amount of movement. But, with the arrival of the Chuunin Exam Finals, it became so much more.

People, coming and going, stopping and talking, like blood flowing back and forth through a body. And blood would always reach three places without fail; the lungs, to collect oxygen, the brain, to deposit the oxygen, and the heart, to be pushed onwards again and again. In a time of agitation, or excitement, the heart puts more pressure on the blood, which then travels faster, and reaches the brain in less time, causing overall thought to speed up significantly.

The Sandaime Hokage watched as people steadily filled the arena, eyeing each one carefully.

'_Who amongst you…believe they can destroy a great tree like Konoha?' _The Sandaime narrowed his eyes, weighing up each individual as a potential threat.

"Ah, Hokage-Dono, you're here early" The Yondaime Kazekage said, taking his seat next to the aged Sarutobi.

"I could say the same to you, the matches don't start for another hour." The Hokage replied, smiling at his blue-clothed counterpart.

'_Kazekage-Dono…you plan to unleash your son upon my village…do you know what I know? Or have you planned this as well? Who in the world knows of Konoha's Jinchuuriki?'_

"I must say, the weather's rather nice today, even the heavens want to watch these fights" The Kazekage chuckled, leaning back in his chair; His veil-like mask concealing a malicious sneer.

'_Today, yet another Kage shall be reduced to but history…'_

XXXXXX

So much movement, to one blonde ninja, it was exhilarating! Just a walk down the street was like trying to swim upstream, assuming the water was made of particularly loud boulders, and the steam was actually a waterfall. There was also the way that, while everyone was certainly moving, they never seemed to get anywhere, they just seemed to travel on the spot, fighting against one another for so much as an inch in any direction, said inch normally being where the other person was coming from.

From the rooftops, it was all rather humorous. Had he been on the ground, Naruto probably would have killed someone by that point.

'_Lets see…I've cleaned, sharpened and restocked on tools, I've broken my record for most ramen eaten in one sitting, and when I close my eyes I instantly picture Hyuuga Neji going through the apocalypse. I think I'm ready' _Naruto let out a hearty laugh as he bounded from roof to roof towards his destination; 'The Great Battle Stadium of Konohagakure no Sato, in Honour of Shodai Hokage, May His Spirit Forever Rest in Peace, I Can't Read That Last Bit!' (Better known amongst the locals as 'Typo Dome'.

XXX

Sakura stared out into the soon to be battlefield as she stood in the stands, having been present since the stadium's opening earlier that morning.

'_So…is this what 'destiny' feels like?' _The pink-haired kunoichi pondered to herself.

'_**More likely it's because you ate breakfast to fast, baka'**_ Uchinaru-Sakura retorted, causing the girl to sweat drop.

'_You have no sense of poetic drama, do you?'_

'_**No, **_**you**_** have no illusions about that kind of stuff, I'm just reminding you'**_

'_It's bad enough you've started showing up in my dreams, you don't have you ruin my soliloquies as well!'_

'_**This is coming from a girl who-'**_

'_Ah, hey there's Naruto' _the girl thought, cutting off her inner-persona's rant.

"Oi! Naruto!!" She called, waving to the blonde that just came bounding over the stadium's walls.

"Ah, Hey Sakura-Chan!" He waved back, landing next to his teammate. "So, you ready for the big day?" He grinned.

"Yeah, I'm really excited. After all this training I've been doing I really feel the urge to show off" She nodded, pumping her fist in the air.

'_**Shannaro! Let's kick ass!!'**_

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I got so much stuff I've learnt, I don't think I'll even have the chance to use it all in just three fights" He laughed, rubbing the back o his head.

"Hehe, yeah, ano…have you seen Sasuke-Kun?" She asked, glancing about the quickly filling stadium.

"Eh? No, I haven't actually…I wonder where he is…" The blonde muttered,

'_I can't sense him as a demon unless he's using the mark…and he sure as hell hasn't got any of my blood, so who knows where the Teme's at,' _

'_**The Uchiha's presence is not important. However, your mate just entered the arena'**_His Oni-Zenshin whispered, though it spoke with subtlety Naruto couldn't help but detect a sense of excitement in it's tone.

"Hinata-Chan?" He spoke aloud without realising, causing his teammate to give him a weird look.

"Eh? What about Hinata-San?"

"She just got here" He replied, turning to face one of the arena entrances.

"She is? Where?"

"Right there" He replied, pointing into the midst of a particularly thick crowd.

"Where? I don't…wait…is that her? It is! How did you spot her so quickly?" Sakura asked incredulously, causing Naruto to shrug haphazardly.

"I dunno…women's intuition?" He offered, only to receive a clout to the back of his head.

"Baka, men don't have-"

"Oiroke no-Itai!" He cried out, suddenly finding himself on the receiving end of a headlock.

"Don't. Even. Think about it." She snarled, her eyes glinting dangerously at the blonde.

"PMT on today of all days? Who would have guessed?" He laughed, only to wince as his teammate tightened her grip.

"Do you want to die?"

"Aghk, Save it for the enemy! The en-e-my!!" He coughed, gasping as she relinquished her hold on his neck

'_By Inari-Daimyojin, she's even more terrifying than before!'_

'_**The female is becoming rather too assertive…she must be taught her place!'**_

'_I'm not fighting her until I find a way to make _you_ go through her genjutsu in my place!' _

'_**There is no me, only you' **_His Oni-Zenshin retorted flatly, causing the blonde to sweat drop.

'_Shaddup'_

"Ah, here she comes now. Oi, Hinata-San!" Sakura called out, her blonde teammate all but forgotten.

"Ah, Sakura-San, Naruto-Kun" The Heiress smiled, bowing politely to her comrades-in-arms.

"Hey guys, having fun?" Kiba laughed, coming up behind the heiress.

"What up, dog? Hinata-Chan, you made it" Naruto beamed, nodding to the Inuzuka before turning his attention to the Hyuuga heir.

"This is…I wouldn't miss it for the world" Hinata blushed, tapping her fingers together bashfully.

"Yup, asses will be kicked, and we'll be here to throw food at them" The dog-nin snickered, "Speaking of which, this thing's catered, right?"

"Ano…some vendors…should be here somewhere…" Hinata mumbled, glancing about the stadium.

"There is precisely four ice-cram vendors, three dango vendors, a noodle stand, and a man selling potato chips" Said Chouji, walking up behind the blonde, his two teammates behind him.

"Wah!" How can such a profound guy sneak so well?!" Naruto demanded, clutching his chest in a faux heart attack.

"Mendokusai…this is coming from the guy who set Kando-Sensei's wig on fire in the middle of class, while he was wearing it, whilst dressed in bright orange" Shikamaru drawled, staring up at the clouds as he walked.

"Wait a minute, dude, that was you? Everyone thought it was spontaneous combustion!" Kiba gawked, staring at the fox-boy incredulously.

"Ehehe…it was just one of those practice explosive notes sewn into the hem" Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"I'll say, he quit teaching after he got out of the hospital. Good riddance to, the guy was so lame" Ino grumbled. "This is gonna be so exciting, 'a fight between men, to prove their worth, shedding blood sweat and tears to appease their lords, who will prevail?'" The blonde sang, clutching her hands to her heart in mock theatrics.

"Ino, you sound like those people to preview the next episode" Shikamaru mumbled, only to be flatly ignored in favour of the louder voice.

"'A fight between men'? The hell does that make me, Ino-Bunta!?" Sakura demanded, glaring the blonde in the eye.

"I stand by my statement"

"…I almost wish Gaara's sister was here to hear that…" Naruto muttered.

"Eh? That crazy sand dude? He had a sister?" Kiba demanded, "Was she that skinny black-haired chick? Or that buxom blonde one?" The dog-boy asked, making suggestive hand gestures in the air to aid his point.

"The buxom blonde, she's the one from Suna"

"What?! I though she was a man!" Ino gasped, her eyes wide with shock.

"Inari-Daimyojin, if you truly care for me, you will let a cat-fight break out between Temari and Ino…soon…please?" Naruto begged, clasping his hands in prayer in he spoke to his patron deity.

"Dude, forget it. Praying never works…well…not for me anyway" Kiba offered, patting the Kyuubi-heir on the back consolingly.

"If only it where…" Naruto sighed condescendingly. Idly glancing at the now-warring kunoichi. "It's just not the same, they never actually get physical…" He mused, the remaining males nodding in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Argh, well that's out of the way. Next chapter, the violence!!

I'm…really unsatisfied with that first scene…but I redid it three times and I still can't quite pinpoint what's wrong…to be honest I feel the whole chapter could be better...or else omitted...but...argh, too confusing.

On a side note, Narutimate Accel 2 is awesome, I love what they did with TS Hinata. I just wish there was an option to turn off assists…that TS CS2 Sasuke was in, and that TS Sasuke had Nagashi for an awakening. Stupid spoiler fearing CC2, if you could include Yondaime from the sheer bupkiss that's been revealed in the anime so far, then you can include what we know is there (CS2) and what everyone else will find out in a few more episodes (Nagashi).


	31. I Get War, But Define 'Illusion',

A/N: Sorry this is so late, but it's a long chapter so I guess that kinda helps make up for it…

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process.

Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they[NaruxHina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech"**_**'Demon thoughts' **_/animal 'speech'/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 31

I Get War, But Define 'Illusion'

_The fox forces the grudge-shadow to see the sun, exposing the caged-bird within. The hawk fails to land, and the deer is buffeted by gales, before fleeing. The cherry blossom flips, and the hawk finally lands in a bolt of lightning, only to evoke the tanuki's ire. The snake wraps itself around the old flame, and the great tree is exposed to the ravages o the discordant sand._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the masses found their places, the Sandaime Hokage decided it was time. Standing, he walked forward to the edge of the balcony, and spoke.

"Lords and ladies, men and women, boys and girls, I bid you welcome!" The man known as 'professor' bellowed, his voice echoing all throughout the arena, silencing the writhing bodies below.

"Today, we again partake in an age-old custom, as the next generation stand before you now, showcasing their might for you today, in order to prove themselves worthy, of the title, of Chuunin!!!" His words were met with an eruption of cheers as the crowds roared in approval.

"I wish them all the best of luck. Now then, without any further ado, start the first match!" More cheers, even as Shiranui Genma walked to the centre of the arena.

"Will Combatants Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji please make your way to the arena floor," Even while shouting, the man still managed to achieve a tone of indifference, something Shikamaru couldn't help but respect him for.

"All right! Kick ass Uzumaki!"

"Go Naruto!"

"You can do it!"

"Drive him into the mud! The mud I tell you!!" Grinning at his friends' cheers, Naruto deftly leapt down to the floor of the arena, landing with a deft 'thump'. As we walked towards the referee, the blonde idly glanced about the crowds, noting the few faces he recognised.

'_Hey, there's Oji-san and Ayami-Nee-Chan, and there's Kyoujo-Nee-Chan molesting that dango vendor…eh? I wonder who those two Hyuuga are…'_

On the other side of the arena, Hyuuga Hiashi sat with his daughter; Hanabi, patiently waiting as the two combatants reached one another in the centre of the battlefield.

"Otou-Sama…Will Neji-San win?" The girl asked, her language and tone much more formal that a girl her age should have.

"His opponent has 'guts' as they call it, I know little of his talents, however I do not see him walking away from this fight victorious" Hiashi stated calmly, briefly contemplating wether he should have placed a bet on the match after all. Hanabi furrowed her brow, but said nothing, instead turning to look back at the soon to start match.

Naruto stared Neji down as he stood, neither genin making so much as a twitch. Just as Genma opened his mouth to speak, Naruto cut him off.

"Hyuuga Neji…I will ask this once, your actions against Hinata, do you regret them?" Naruto demanded, not a trace of humour in his voice.

"I do not. The girl was, and still is weak. She was foolish to believe she could face me and win" Neji sneered, leering at the orange-clad genin before him.

"Then my decision is made…I warn you Hyuuga Neji, I am bound by blood. You who hides behind a wall of pride and superiority, but I shall tear these walls apart. You will be brought down to the level of an ant, your shame shall be exposed before all, and you shall be shown your single, greatest fear." The Kyuubi-heir spoke, gravely, causing the Hyuuga prodigy before him to scowl.

"Large words coming from a loser. In that case, I shall warn you; if you surrender now, you might still have a career as a shinobi, if you choose to face me, then your fate will be sealed"

"Enough talk…" Naruto snarled, glancing over to the referee, who nodded.

"The first match of Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji will now begin. Hajime!" The referee leapt back, even as a blonde blur sped past him.

_'Truly, it is a fool who makes the first move'_ Neji smirked, adjusting his stance slightly, and raising his arms.

'_He will strike at my left shoulder first, then for chest, then for the stomach, then the feet, in a rotating series of descending attacks'_The white-eyed genius calculated, his eyes taking in every detail of his opponents movements almost unconsciously.

True to his prediction, the blonde struck out at the Hyuuga's shoulder, only to have the elder Nin lean slightly to the side, dodging the blow. Without missing a beat, Naruto spun around, driving his fist towards his opponent's chest.

'_Too easy'_ Neji smirked, catching the blow in his hand. With a grin, Naruto suddenly shifted position, latching his own arm around Neji's.

'_What is he-!?' _The Hyuuga's train of thought was interrupted when the blonde suddenly leapt of the ground, twisting so as to cause his foe to come crashing to the ground beneath him.

'_No!'_With a sudden burst of chakra to both his feet, and his hands, Neji managed to blast the blonde Nin off of him, scarcely landing upright in the process.

'_I underestimated him, had he planned the whole…no, it was entirely just then,...he is...unpredictable then. I believe it's time I retaliated' _Assuming the Jyuuken stance, the Hyuuga dashed towards his foe.

'_I shan't need to reveal _that_, this won't last long' _as his foe came bearing upon him, the blonde wordlessly formed a seal, generating a trio of clones to his sides, who immediately attacked.

"You think I'm on the same level as that Inuzuka?" Neji demanded. With a sudden palm thrust, he struck the first clone, sending it flying into the third and dispelling them both before taking out the second with a jab to the forehead, Neji's chakra penetrating the clone and disrupting it's own, dispersing it.

_Now where did he…there!'_ The Hyuuga spun around suddenly, deftly catching the original blonde by the leg, before delivering a palm-thrust to his gut, sending him sprawling into the dirt.

'_He…right!'_ Naruto muttered, noticing the bulging veins around the Hyuuga's eyes. _'I didn't notice him activate his Byakugan, no wonder he saw my attack'_ Picking himself up, Naruto formed a seal again.

"Doing the same old tricks?" Neji demanded, sneering snidely at the blonde.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

'_That was…unexpected…!'_ Neji scowled, staring down at the sudden army of blondes before him. _'…all around me…198 including the original…I'm almost impressed…'_

Throughout the crowds, many where suddenly reconsidering the blonde's chances,

"Uzumaki ike ike(go)!!!" Someone shouted, several others picking up on the chant.

"Theatrics will get you nowhere, Uzumaki" Neji muttered, even as the horde of clones came barrelling towards him. Resuming his stance,he lashed out.

'_Left 62 degrees, right 48 degrees, left 12 degrees, left 112 degrees, right 90 degrees' _The Hyuuga mentally counted off as he dealt with each advancing clone, swerving and dodging before delivering a fierce flurry of strikes, dispelling the clones in rapid succession.

'_Where is he? They all have the same chakra…they all have identical chakra networks…they're all exactly the same! No, I just need to find the original' _Dispersing another clone, Neji's eyes darted wildly about, trying to see through the glowing masses of chakra for one that was even slightly different. _'No good, I'll simply have to dispel them all' _pausing for a bit, the Hyuuga allowed for several clones to attack at once, _swarming him from all directions._

"Hakkeshou: Kaiten!!" His body glowed slightly, and the Hyuuga prodigy began spinning on the spot, causing his chakra to fly off in a sphere around him, dispelling the clones around him and drilling a small crater into the ground. The crowd erupted in cheers whilst elsewhere Hyuuga Hiashi narrowed his eyes.

"Otou-Sama, what was that technique just now?" Hanabi asked, her eye wide with wonder.

"Something no branch family member should be able to accomplish" He replied, his voice betraying no sign of the conflicting emotions spurring within him.

'_There...with that his numbers are reduced to less than thirty' _Neji assured himself, glancing at the remaining clones around him.

"Ooh…a spiral…" A Naruto mumbled, glancing at his 'team'.

'_In terms of Taijutsu he's got me outclassed, just about all of my Ninjutsu can be defended against by that spiral…I need a plan…'_ Slipping his hand into his pocket, Naruto briefly considered using Keiri, but decided against drawing the Zanbatou.

'_No, here, that would be useless as well' _Wit a cry, Naruto leapt at Neji again, pulling out a still-folded Fuuma Shuriken and bringing it down upon the Hyuuga's back, only to have it stopped by a barrier of chakra.

'_Even this close!' _The clone cursed, before being destroyed by another Kaiten. With a groan, Naruto dispersed his remaining clones, absorbing their memories and remaining chakra into himself.

"Giving up?" Neji taunted, glaring at the blonde.

"You wish" Naruto snarled, drawing a shuriken from one of his seals. Throwing it as he ran, he quickly flashed through some handseals.

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" The one shuriken became many, and Neji narrowed his eyes.

_'A fool and his clones…futile'_

"Kaiten!!" Deflecting the shuriken, Neji came to a stop, only to find a pair of clones clutching him by the ankles.

"This is-!"

"Katachi Koutai no Jutsu!" As the clones started to shift, Neji suddenly felt a lot heavier.

'_He uses this against Kiba…chains!' _Before they had a chance to complete the shift, The Hyuuga prodigy fired a blast of chakra from his feet, dispelling the clones and sending him skidding backwards.

'_Now where…above!' _Spinning around, he saw Naruto coming down at him, brandishing a kunai in each hand. In a split second, Neji weighed up his options, and made his decision.

'_Time to end this' _Time seemed to slow as the Hyuuga stretched out his arms, assuming one of the Hyuuga clan's most sacred stances; one all to familiar to the Hyuuga head.

_'That is-!'_

Taking a step forward, Neji struck.

"Hakke Nishou! Yonshou! Hatsushou! Juurokushou! Sanjuunishou! Hakke Rokujuuyonshou(Eight Divinations: 64 palms)!" The Hyuuga genius's hands moved faster than the eye could see as he systematically closed off almost 1/5th of his opponents chakra network, effectively cutting off all flow. With a smirk, he let the blonde fall to the ground, and the crowd went silent.

"Do you see now? This is the difference between us" Neji sneered, before turning to face the proctor.

"This match is over, he can no longer move." He laughed, only to hear another laugh in reply.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? For everything to fall into place, and you to just walk away the almighty one" Naruto chuckled darkly, propping himself up on one elbow.

'_Kuso!! That stings like a bitch. Oh yeah, those attacks hurt my organs too, don't they?' _He groaned, coughing up a small patch of blood.

"You can still talk?"

"I didn't come here to talk"

'_I can't feel my chakra…it's completely cut of…well…except for one place...' _Naruto's face split into a malicious grin as he rose unsteadily, his body seemingly lit up from some 'inner-glow'.

"What are you-?"

'_After going the whole way for so long, it feels weird using just my tail'_there was a brief, red flash, and Naruto was left standing no worse for wear than when the battle had started. Naruto roared, and the crowd roared with him.

'_What the meaning of this!?' _Activating his Byakugan, Neji stared at the blonde, stunned by the angry red chakra that now coursed through his system, stemming from the base of his spine.

"From the very beginning, your attacks have had no effect." Naruto taunted, echoing the Hyuuga's own words from preliminaries before letting out a guttural snarl, granting Neji the scarcest moment to brace himself before attacking.

'_He's faster!' _Neji let out a grunt as he skidded back, his arms throbbing with pain from the attack he blocked. He blinked, and suddenly found himself face to face with a red-eyed demon.

"Kai-gwaaah!!" Naruto struck again, his attack meeting slight resistance before ploughing through the Hyuuga's defence, launching him into a nearby tree.

_'I see, if I'm channelling chakra out from my limbs I can penetrate his spiral'_

'_**The Hyuuga shall pay for his crimes!!' **_Howling a battle cry, Naruto barrelled down towards the staggering Hyuuga.

_'No, this is nothing! I am fated to win'_ Neji grunted, staring down the oncoming beast.

"Hakkeshou: Kaiten!"

"**GRAAAHAA!!"**There was a thunderous clash as the two foes collided, Neji spinning in a maelstrom of blue chakra, and Naruto digging his claws in, all his youki focused into his hand, neither giving an inch, until…

_'I shall tear these walls apart'_

There was a sound not unlike a sudden vacuum, and Neji came crashing to the ground, the blonde Jinchuuriki on top of him, his claws gripping around his neck.

'_It's over…I've lost…'_ His head slumping to the ground in defeat, the Hyuuga happened to notice something beside him, a small, back ant that has somehow escaped the explosion of chakra.

'_You shall be brought down to the level of an ant' _There was a soft thunk, and Neji suddenly felt a cool breeze on his forehead; the cloth of his Hitai-Ate having become torn in the struggle; the Caged Bird seal revealed to the world.

'_Your shame shall be exposed before all'_. Not a glint of mercy in his eyes, Naruto deftly drew a kunai, spun it in his hand, and brought it down with all his might.

"Proctor, I have just killed my opponent. I believe that counts as a win" Naruto said, the crowd temporarily stunned by his action.

'_Why…why…why?!'_Neji's mind swam as he staredat the kunai imbedded into the ground next to his head, his own face reflected in the blade. He could see himself; trapped, helpless, afraid…he could actually see fear in his own eyes. Him! And…the seal…staring back at him…mocking him…

'_you shall be shown your single, greatest fear'_

"Is this...my fate?!" The Hyuuga muttered, closing his eyes in defeat whilst Naruto stood triumphant.

"Iie, _this_ is my 'will'"_  
_

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!!" The crowd went wild at the announcement; cheering and hooting, if he squinted, Naruto could have sword he saw a group of girls flashing him, but he could have been wrong. But he could also see the others; those that still looked at him with scorn, hate, fear, malice, but those faces somehow didn't seem as obvious amongst the ecstatic crowds…

'_Well, at least the foreigners like me' _Turning back, Naruto bent down to retrieve his kunai, pausing to whisper into his fallen foe's ear as he did so.

_"I would have gladly killed you…but this is enough to sate my revenge…besides she says you don't deserve to die…I'd like to believe that…"_ Neji made no move, remaining perfectly silent as he listened to the blonde.

"I know a bit about you…I know that you hate the Hyuuga clan…why you hate the clan. It has become…rigid…has it not?" Standing, Naruto let out a lighthearted chuckle. "I plan to add a little twist to things…" He muttered, causing the downed Hyuuga's eyes to widen. But before the prodigy could say anything, the blonde had already left; having scaled the walls to return to his companions.

_'Just what did he…'_

On the other side of the stadium, Hiashi's eyes focused on his nephew as the medics carried him away to the infirmary. His youngest daughter stared up at him, anxiously.

"Otou-Sama…ano…what…does this mean?" She asked, pleadingly; one of the fundamental laws of her universe, the undeniable superiority of the Hyuuga clan…seemingly just ignored by some…commoner.

"It means…that Uzumaki Naruto is lot more significant than I had first presumed…" He muttered, standing slowly.

"Otou-Sama?"

"There is something that I must deal with, I will be back shortly," He explained, leaving his confused daughter behind him. "Something I may have put off for far too long…" He mumbled, idly toying with the scroll in his pocket.

XXXXXXXXXX

"My, that was certainly an unexpected outcome" The Kazekage chuckled, causing the Sandaime to smile.

"That boy, to underestimate him is to underestimate disaster itself" The Sandaime replied, jokingly. He failed to notice the odd glint in his associate's eyes.

'_So…even the fool Sarutobi has his eyes on the boy…I wonder what I should make of this…'_

XXX

"Way to go Naruto!" Kiba cheered, giving his friend a congratulatory slap on the back"

"Oh. My. God. I can not believe you just took out the previous rookie of the year." Ino gawked, glancing from the sheepish blonde to the currently empty arena.

"Oi, Naruto, how'd you do that? I thought that he'd sealed up your chakra network with that attack of his" Shikamaru questioned, a suspicious gleam in his eyes. Naruto glanced at Hinata before breaking out into laughter.

"Hehehe, would you believe…? The pompous ass actually missed a spot, I just had to draw all my chakra out from that one place" He snickered, telling the truth in all technicality.

"Tch, so it luck after all…" The Nara mumbled disinterestedly.

'_But still…after that attack he actually seemed to became stronger, instead of weaker…was it just efficient management of a depleted resource…or…ugh, this doesn't make sense…mendokusai…'_

"Ano…Naruto-kun…?" Hinata muttered, pulling the blonde to one side.

"Nan desu ka?"

"Ano…at the end…what did…what did you say to him?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Ehehe, I just told him that he should appreciate how kind and generous his really cute cousin is" He laughed, causing the young heiress to stagger.

"N-n-Naruto-kun!" She stammered; her face lit up by a burning blush.

'_Give someone an outline and they fill in the details for themselves…'_The blonde thought to himself, even as he affectionately rustled the girl's hair. He froze, suddenly, his senses detecting great evil nearby.

"Kyoujo-Nee-Chan, here to congratulate me?" He grinned, turning to face the scantily dressed Tokubetsu Jounin.

"Like hell! I came here looking for some blood and you wussed out at the last second" Anko scowled, biting down aggressively on a stick of dango.

"Oh? Would you have preferred it if I'd torn his head off, and drank sake from his open, gaping neck?" He demanded, staring the elder woman in the eye.

"Pfft, that all? I would have torn out his large intestine, then shoved down his throat until he choked to death on his own shit, _then_ ripped out both his eyes and shove them up his half-inch asshole" She leered, leaning in close to the blonde.

"S-suddenly I don't feel so well…" Hinata mumbled, sitting down on a nearby seat.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there. Had I known there was a lady present I would have kept things above the waste" Anko said in an all-too sincere voice, walking over to the faint heiress.

"So who's this? A present for me?" She asked, licking her lips in anticipation.

"You wish, but if you ask nicely, I reckon I could get _you_ a job as her _very_ personal attendant" Naruto smirked, procuring a rather suspicious contract from one of his pocket-seals.

"Attendant you say? Wouldn't that just make me her housekeeper?" The snake-woman demanded shrewdly.

"No, no, no, no, more like her maid. Except you don't do any housework coz there's other people to do that, you just walk around in a custom-made uniform with a miniskirt and no panties."

"Really? Tell me more?" Anko asked, taking extreme interest in how the girls face lit up when flushed.

"Well, your tasks would consist mostly of hand-jobs, so to speak. Just helping out now and then, backrubs, washing her hair, massaging her feet, keeping her bed warm, that sort of thing. You'll also double as her bodyguard and bouncer, if anything needs roughing up you're the one she turns to. Interested?"

"Very."

"Great, you get payed 10000 ryo a week, you get free room and board, free food, free drink, and freedom of speech, but you have to pay for that. If you would sign here…" Handing her the contact, the blonde then gave the woman a shuriken.

"What's this for?"

"Sign in blood please, it makes the contract spiritually binding," He said, shrugging offhandedly

"Whatever," She said, piercing her finger and marking the paper with her name.

"Now, if the clientele would be so kind," He said, handing Hinata the paper and bloody shuriken. Blinking, the befuddled girl took the contract and calmly read over it. With a dignified sigh, the heiress held the contract between her hands.

"Kyaah!!!!" She screamed, tearing the contract into shreds. "I do not want some…insane pervert anywhere near my 'sopping wet naked back'" She hissed, snatching the offending clause from the air and throwing it to the ground.

"Ah…I think we took the joke to far…" Anko blanched, glancing from the fuming heiress to the blonde.

"Who was joking?" He muttered, staring mournfully at the shredded contract. "Ano...if Kyoujo-Nee can't have the job...can I? Kakashi-Sensei thinks I'd look really good in a mini-skirt"

"IIE!!" She cried, her face red with anger.

_'So close…'_

XXXXXXX

"Will Gaara, and Uchiha Sasuke please make their way to the arena" Genma called out, only to have a messenger run up and whisper into his ear.

'_tch…I was two minutes late for _my _first chuunin exam and they wouldn't even let me in…'_

"There has been a change of schedule, the match between Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke will be the final match. Will Kankurou and Aburame Shino please make their way to the arena" He called, bitterly, a chorus of murmurs breaking out amongst the crowds.

_"Kids these days, I swear at this rate they'll end up being late for their own funeral"_

_"They're probably afraid of everyone leaving after the Uchiha boy's match, so they're making sure we stay for the whole thing"_

_"I hear the boy got assassinated, and they're still preparing his double"_

_"Yeah, but you reckon you saw the Yondaime walking down the street last Thursday"_

"Where the hell is the Teme?" Naruto demanded, sniffing the air frantically.

"Heh, lil' miss Uchiha probably chickened out, and eloped with the handsome prince" Kiba sniggered, only to get slapped on the cheek by Ino.

"Say that about Sasuke-kun again and I'll jam those fangs of yours up your nose!" She screeched, letting out a sudden scream as she was abruptly scooped up by Anko.

"Oh, I like this one. I bet I could mould her into something gorgeous"

"Kyoujo-Nee, your version of 'beauty' revolves around how much blood there is" Naruto replied, offhandedly, glancing about the stadium.

'_That Kabuki guy's Gaara-Itoko's brother…He didn't really do much in his other fight except reveal he uses a puppet…I bet he's hiding some really cool moves'_

"I…I forfeit" Kankurou called out, causing another surge of murmurings amongst the masses.

'_Why that no good, rotten, dirty, filthy...! He's getting a nightmare tonight!' _Naruto cursed, grinding his teeth in frustration.

"What a jerk! I wanted to see him fight!" The blonde wailed, much to the agreement of the crowd.

'_Well this shoots by reputation out the water. Where the hells that Uchiha? I just can't reveal my secrets before the invasion!' _Kankurou grumbled, glancing at his siblings.

'_At least Gaara's taking things calmly…normally he's got the patience of a burning rattlesnake.' _

_'The Uchiha isn't here…'_

'_**I want to taste his blood!' **_

'_And so you shall…'_The sand toiled restlessly at his feet as Gaara stood, staring unpassionately at the arena, blatantly ignoring his surroundings.

'_Goddamn teenagers! Don't they realise I get payed per match??'_

"So be it. Winner, by default; Aburame Shino!" Genma called out, causing Shino's brow to furrow with dissatisfaction.

'_If he didn't want to fight me, then he could have at least said so earlier!' _

"Will Nara Shikamaru and Temari please make their way down to the arena"

'_I'm up already? Mendokusai…maybe I should forfeit as well…'_ The lazy Nara pondered, slowly raising his arm. An action that did not g unnoticed by either o the two blondes present.

"Like hell!!" With a vehement cry of protest, Shikamaru was launched into the arena, his fall cushioned by a conveniently placed log.

'…_now that was uncalled for…'_ He scowled, glancing up at the high wall behind him. Grumbling, he picked himself up off the ground and sauntered over to the centre, his mind already racing.

'_If I surrender now, then those two idiot blondes will probably skewer me alive…I could stop them with Kage Mane no Jutsu, but that won't hold them forever…Ino knows where I live, so I'd have to run away from home…I hear Tanzaku town is nice this time of year…'_

"Hajime!"

"Wha-?" The lazy Nara let out a cry of panic as the suna woman swiftly launched a barrage of wind at him, courtesy of her oversized fan.

'_Mendoukusai…' _He scowled, skidding to a stop by a rock near the arena's edge. _'To think my opponent's a woman too…' _He scowled, rolling for cover behind the rock.

"Go Shika-kun!! Get her with a sixteen-hit combo!!"

'_New plan, first, I get them with Kage Mane, then I leave an explosive note on their face and plead insanity. I then spent the rest of my days playing shogi in an asylum'_

"Hey! You gonna hide all day or what? Show yourself you scared little man!" Temari taunted, gearing up her fan for another attack.

'…_now _that_ just will not do…' _ He scowled, his brow set in determination.

X

Unlike the first match, the second was not accompanied by a discordant cheers and cries, instead there was a medley of 'ooh's and 'ah's as the fight unfolded, and the occasional gasp as someone held their breath.

"I don't believe it," Naruto muttered, glancing between the two foes, as they seemed to go on an endless stream of counter-attacks.

"Eh? What don't you believe?" Sakura asked, here own eyes darting back and forth as she tried to guess the next move.

"This isn't a fight, it's an argument!"

"Eh?"

"See? Everytime he tries to make a move, she cuts him off and tries to make him do what she wants him to do, except that's what he wanted all along so he can reveal some secret that completely defeats her objective, then they switch sides and it goes on again!"

"I'm surprised its lasted this long," Ino commented.

"Yeah, normally by now Shikamaru's got them completely beaten, that suna girl must be really smart" Her burly teammate added, his comment accentuated by the sound of a fresh bag of chips noisily being opened.

"Well, she's the Kazekage's daughter, and the oldest of three siblings so I guess she has to be smart" Naruto shrugged, internally, his mind was on a different matter altogether.

'…_so hungry…Chouji wouldn't share his food on pain of death, Kyoujo-Nee would probably kill if I asked for some of her dango, I'd go to a vendor, but I wanna see who gets the last word in, Kage Bunshin? Nah, it'd probably eat the food itself like last time, then we both go hungry…'_

"You mean she's like, royalty? She looks like such a bumpkin" Ino asked, astounded by the revelation.

"So? Kyoujo-Nee looks like she owns an S&M bar when she's actually a ninja…at least…I don't think she owns one…"

In the arena, the fight had reached a climax with the Nara having finally managed to trap the kunoichi in his Kage Mane no Jutsu. His mind was all but blank, having done all his thinking for the current scenario some minutes earlier. They had gone something like this;

'_I get her in Kage Mane, but by this point my chakra's almost dry. If I win, then I probably won't be able to recover in time for the second match. There's also the chance that, despite what they said, winning your match does contribute to wether or not you become Chuunin…and from what I've heard, that involves a lot more paperwork than when you're a genin…and I really hate paperwork. Okay, so I have three options then. A) As my last act alive, I grope her breast, then die horribly a few moments afterwards. B) I give up. Sounds easy… C) In the last few seconds before my jutsu wears off, I force her to discard her weapon, when the jutsu ends, I lunge forward, throw an explosive kunai at her head, causing her to duck. It explodes behind her, propelling her forward, where I then grab her out of mid air and pin her down, I win, and get promoted to chuunin for such an ingenious plan'_

Raising both their hands, Shikamaru sighed.  
"I forfeit"

"What!? Why?!" Temari demanded.

"Well, I'm just about out of chakra and…see?" He remarked, gesturing at his receding shadow. "I thought up several plans, and none of them end well for me. This is the best option," He drawled, turning his back to the blonde.

"You…you…you…how dare you!?" She hissed, her pride howling at the indignity.

'_That son of a…! Who does he think he is? Just _handing_me a victory? Does he think I need his pity!?' _Shikamaru winced as he suddenly felt a shot of killing intent directed at his being. Sighing, he made his way back up to the stands.

'_Should have gone with a)…' _

"Well what do you know, he won…" Naruto mutter, earning him an eschewed look from his companions.

"Er…weren't you paying attention? He just gave up…" Ino said, waving her hand before the blonde's face as though testing for a concussion.

"Nah, not the fight. The argument. He just delivered the most mind-meltingly witty retorts I've ever seen, She's still speechless…"

"It must be nice in that weird psychotic mind of yours…remind me to never go there," She sighed, placing her hand on her brow in exasperation.

"It's like being slowly suffocated by angry blue marshmallows…" Naruto replied, merrily.

"Who cares how it turned out, it was still a good match." Chouji added in between mouthfuls. (Where he'd obtained a bag of fresh beef, they'd never know)

Grumbling, Temari returned to the stands, muttering sacrilegious vows of condemnation. Utilising a combination of intuition, and self-preservation instincts, bred from cohabiting with a homicidal and insanely powerful force of malice, Kankurou wisely offered her his drink.

'_Who would have thought it could have gotten worse when Gaara was born…'_

XXXXXXX

"Will Haruno Sakura and Dosu Kinuta please make their way to the arena," Genma all but groaned, his feet shifting restlessly beneath him.

'_That last fight took way too long…argh I think my leg's gone to sleep.' _

"Alright, now it's my turn!" Sakura grinned, pumping her fist confidently before leaping down to the arena, but on the inside she was less than satisfied with the current situation.

'_Gah, why isn't Sasuke-kun here yet? Does he want to be disqualified? And here I was thinking this was my big chance to show off my new skills'_

'_**Sasuke'll be here; he'd sooner die than miss a chance like this. Besides, there'll be other matches after this. Just be sure to win!'**_

'_Don't forget, the point of the fight is not to necessarily win, but to prove you're a good shinobi. We can't afford even a single mistake'_

'_**Shannaro! Let's kick ass!!'**_

I must admit, I didn't expect you to get this far…" The bandaged Nin said ambiguously. Sakura couldn't tell wether it was meant as a compliment, or an insult.

"Hajime!" As soon as the proctor's voice rang out, Dosu immediately primed his speakers and charged.

"I must defeat you first if I am to repay the insect-herder for what he did to Zaku, nothing personal," He stated calmly, delivering a right hook into Sakura's gut.

"None taken," She replied, seemingly unfazed by the attack.

'_This is…!'_ There was a poof, and 'Sakura' vanished, leaving a log in her stead, the real Sakura standing on the branch of a nearby tree.

"I see…you prepared a Kawarimi beforehand, I might have guessed" He said, calmly construing her method. Sakura didn't reply, instead taking advantage of his sudden lack of concentration to activate her jutsu.

'_I could try to end the fight now…but it would be better to weaken him first to ensure he's caught completely unawares'_

'_**Who cares, I just wanna beat him down and get out of here!' **_

'_And beat you shall'_. There were fifteen handseals in all; the delicate nature of the Jutsu demanded no lesser precision.

"Uchinaru Sakura:Uragaeshi(Inner Sakura: Inside-Out)" There was no violent burst of chakra, no sudden display of power, and no flashy light show. Instead, Sakura swayed for a few moments before unceremoniously slumping forward, scarcely maintaining her foothold on the tree-branch.

'_Did it fail?' _Dosu eyed the girl warily; hesitant to make a move in case it turned out to be a trap. Groggily, she raised her head again, gazing across the arena with violent, emerald eyes that shone with a murderous glint. She clenched and unclenched her fist, like a person testing a new glove, before letting out a bloodthirsty cackle.

"**Kekekekahahaha SHANNARO!!" ** She bellowed, causing Naruto to flinch subconsciously at the word, and all its connotations.

'_What is this…she seems…!'_ Before he could finish his pondering, Dosu suddenly found himself face to face with the pink-haired kunoichi, a maniacal grin plastered across her face. Solely on reflex, he threw his arms up, only to receive a winding blow to the gut, sending him stumbling backwards. Grunting, he glanced up, scarcely managing to catch to follow-up attack in his hands.

"Heh, now I've got you" Still holding back her fists, he shot a blast of concentrated sound from his arms, targeting the attack directly at her inner-ear.

'_It's over…'_

'poof'

"What?"

"**Shannaro!!"**He let out a gasp as he was suddenly struck in the back, forcing him to leap to the side to avoid another blow.

'_She performed Kawarimi no Jutsu with no hand seals…not at all unheard of, but it requires a lot of concentration and chakra control to do it efficiently…' _Glancing about, his eyes happened to scan past the tree that she'd stood in earlier, a slightly damaged log lying on the ground below it. _'That must be how she moved so fast, she switched with the same log that she used the first time…' _He scowled as his foe launched into another attack, despite his best efforts he always seemed receive one in every five attacks, no matter how he defended.

'_Her attacks are hardly devastating, but at this rate she's going to end up wearing me down' _He grunted, launching another sound attack only to be met with other log.

'_Kuso, how can she even think about stuff like that when she's attacking this viciously!?' _He mentally demanded;barley avoiding a strike to the chest, and having his own counter-attack effortlessly dodged by the merest of margins.

Up in the stands, Naruto was watching the fight with growing interest, the not quite demonic killing-intent of his teammate causing his hair to stand on ends.

"Wow, how is she doing that?" Kiba asked, astonished. "I mean, she's fighting like a mad bitch on heat, yet she doesn't miss a gap!"

"She's like when she fought you…. except different…more controlled…she's like some sort of fighting genius all of a sudden" Shikamaru added, glancing at his blonde teammate.

"Nah, it's more like…a kinda of extreme multi-tasking" Ino replied, grinning mischievously.

"Multitasking? Mendoukusai…"

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked, wincing as Dosu received a punch to the windpipe.

"Well, you know how forehead-girl's really smart and the like"

"Yeah, she always came first in everything except physical stuff. I swear that girl memorised the whole ninja handbook"

"Well, right now what she's doing is memorising her opponent, how he moves, how he reacts, how fast he reacts, that sort of stuff, so the longer they fight, they better she gets a predicting how he'll move and stuff"

"N-Neji-Nii-San does that, h-he called it 'b-body-reading'" Hinata said, timidly.

"Something like that, of course forehead-girl's still new to the whole thing so she has to work it out for each opponent she fights"

"That sounds like a lot of work…" Kiba mumbled,

'_I doubt I could ever do anything like that'_

"He has a point, even for someone like Sakura, I've heard about 'body-reading', and from what I've seen from Neji's fights, it's the kind of thing best done from a defendable position, not something you can just carry on with while concentrating on your own movements" Shikamaru observed, his brow creasing in thought,

"Yeah, Tou-San says for anyone other than forehead-girl it'd be almost impossible"

"How's that? What's so special about Sakura?"

"Well, you see, inside every mind is a sort of 'inner-beast', that's what feeds you your instincts and such, all your biological urges and the like, right?"

"Yeah…the voice that whispers in your ear, and says 'do this, and it will turn out somehow" Naruto murmured, the dog-boy next to him nodding in agreement, both very much familiar with listening to their instincts.

"Yeah, well you see, forehead girl doesn't have an inner-beast. She has an inner-Sakura." Ino explained, causing Shikamaru's brow to rise.

"So inside her head, there's another her?"

"Something like that, see this Sakura tells forehead-girl to do what she wants to do. Which, believe it or not, seems to involve hurting a lot of people."

"Believe it. Trust me Sakura-Chan has a _really_ short fuse" Naruto grumbled, memories of his teammates almost random violence stemming to mind.

"Yeah, so what Tou-San did, was he got one of our old family jutsu, one that normally puts people into a state of regression, kinda like hypnotism, and modified it a bit,"

"I think I see where this is going," Shikamaru muttered, much to his teammate's annoyance.

"Don't interrupt me. So what this technique does is put forehead girl to the back of her mind, and lets the other forehead girl come to the front."

"So instead of telling her what to do, it's doing it for her?" Shikamaru asked, earning him a scowl from the blonde.

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

"So where does that leave Sakura-Chan?"

"Well, now she's telling the other one what to do, and since she doesn't have to worry about what she's doing herself, she has a lot less to think about"

Down in the arena, Dosu was fast becoming extremely frustrated.

'_Kuso!! Every time I try to hit her, it's a log, every time I try to block; she finds a hole in my guard. I don't even get a chance to stay back and think of something because she won't top attacking! Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!!!!'_Cursing, the bandaged Nin tore through another log, glancing bout for his opponent.

'_It will take him approx 1.234s to turn and face me, then a further .621s to react. The maximum reach of his arms is approx .762m; I'm approx 1.223m away from him. His average stride in combat is .568m, so he'll need to take one step for me to be in his range. This will take .873s. He's assuming attack patter 7c, which means I dodge to the left, Kawarimi, and retaliate. …He's starting to tire out, and no longer seems to be thinking straight. I should end the match now' _Ignoring the sudden change in surroundings as she switched places with another log, Sakura quickly flew through some handseals, meshing her chakra together into a delicate weave.

"Magen: Tsuishi(demonic illusion: fall to death)" _The world shimmered before Dosu's eyes, but he was long since past caring, his only intent to silence the infuriating girl that stood in his way. Time seemed to slow as he drew near, the time between each step growing longer and longer. It almost felt like an eternity since he had last had both feet on the ground. The pink-haired kunoichi grinned wickedly, cracking her knuckles in anticipation. _

"_**Shannaro!!"**With a terrible cry, she sped forward, barley even a blur to Dosu's dimmed senses. Then suddenly, he felt an extreme pain in his chest. Looking down, he saw the kunoichi's hand, held firmly in a fist against his torso. In some, dim part of his find he realised he'd been hit. A torrent of pain washed over him, stemming from the impact found. Staring at it, he let out at scream as thick, black lines spread out from the wound, encompassing his entire body until he could no longer move. With a laugh, Sakura walked up to him, and flicked the apex of the lines with her finger. There was a sound of glass shattering, it seemed to grow and consume him from the inside out. He let out a silent scream of terror as his body splintered, shattered, and collapsed into a pile of dust, only to be blown away by the wind._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The stadium gasped as a whole as Dosu let out a sudden, bloodcurdling scream, before passing out a moment later; eyes crossed, and mouth foaming. Genma waited for a few seconds to ensure the bandaged nin wasn't getting up before raising his arm.

"Winner: Haruno Sakura!"

"**SHANNARO!!"**

'_I won! That was so awesome! Ah, hang on. Kai!' _Sakura staggered as she run, almost tripping before righting her self. The malicious grin replaced by an earnest smile in a matter of moments.

"Sakura-Chan! You did great! It was like watching a bear hunt chickens" Naruto grinned, embracing his teammate in a hug, before passing her on to the other rookie nine behind him.

"Ehehe, I guess I did go kinda hard on him" She chuckled sheepishly.

"So you really got a freak version of you in there? What's she like?" Kiba asked, jokingly rapping the girl on the skull.

"Ah, hey! Don't make me thump you!"

XX

"Genma glanced around, concern starting to break out over his features.

'_Where is that brat? If he doesn't show then there's gonna be hell to pay…and I'd rather not be on the receiving end come payday'_

"If Uchiha Sasuke has failed to arrive within the next ten seconds, he will be disqualified." The bandana-clad proctor said loudly, causing the crowd to erupt in murmurs.

"10"

_"What the hell? I paid good money for this, now I want to see the Uchiha!"_

"9"

_"What's the meaning of this?"_

"8"

_"I demand satisfaction!"_

"7"

_"Don't make me come down there!"_

"6"

_"It's a conspiracy I tell you"_

"5"

_"Itachi returned to finish the job!!"_

"4"

_"This is an outrage!"_

"3"

_"How dare they…!"_

"2"

_"Ramen! Get your hot, steamy ramen!"_

"1"

_"Right here! Ramen-San! Over here!"_

"Ze-"

'poof'

"Yo" The crowd was silenced, as Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke suddenly appeared in a swirl of leaves, from whence they came no one knew…

'_Ano…would now be a good time to mention they were listening at the door the whole time?' _Hinata pondered, idly tapping her fingers as she deactivated her Byakugan.

"You're late" Genma said dryly, causing Kakashi to rub the back of his head absentmindedly.

"Yeah, well you see, when where on our way here when-"

"No. Shut up and get to the stands, Kakashi" Genma ordered, causing the copy-nin to frown.

'There's no pleasing some people' He shrugged, and shunshin'd up to the balcony, behind his two students. By now, the crowd had realised just who had turned up. 

"UCHIHA! UCHIHA! UCHIHA!" Sasuke smirked as they hollered, lapping up the attention like a dehydrated dog.

'Hmm…I wonder if I could get that set as my alarm clock…' 

"Since Uchiha-San has so generously decided to grace us with his presence, perhaps we can begin next match. Will Gaara please make his way down to the stadium" With a barley audible grunt, Gaara appeared in the arena in a swirl of sand, his hand twitching with desire.

"Without any further setbacks, Hajime!!"

XXXXXX

Sasuke stared at the sphere of sand, sharingan blazing, as he contemplated his next course of action.

'_If I get near it, then it tries to impale me…and I can't seem to penetrate it through conventional means,' _Smirking, the Uchiha came to a decision. _'I suppose now's as good a time as any to show off 'it'' _with a backflip, Sasuke leapt up the arena wall, holding his position with chakra.

'Ushi, U, Saru(Ox, rabbit, monkey)' There was an intense crackling sound, and a burst of blue electricity erupted from the genin's hand. Staring at the sand-sphere before him, Sasuke began to move. 

'_chi-chi-chi-chi-chi-chi-chi-'_as he approached the sphere, deadly spikes of sand speared out at him, forcing him to constantly shift and dodge as he drew near to his target.

'_chi-chi-chi-chi-chi-BZZZZZZAAAAARP'_ The Uchiha smirked as his hand plunged through the sphere, meeting minimal resistance on the way through, before finally embedding itself into something soft.

"CHIDORI!!!!"

'This is…what is this…blood?! My blood?!?!' 

'_**HE WILL PAY FOR MARRING THE FLESH!!'**_ Sasuke's confidence quickly turned to panic as the sand started to constrict around his arm, threatening to rend the limb from its socket.

'Kuso!!' 

"CHIDORI!!!" Lightning ruptured from his arm, and he managed to successfully tear the limb away from the sphere. As he moved, a great arm of sand burst forth, covered in red and blue markings, narrowly missing the Uchiha by a few feet.

"**WROAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"**The sand-demon bellowed, echoing throughout the area.

'_Tch, it seems Gaara-kun proved to be just too unreliable. So be it then'_Flipping through some handseals, a certain masked ANBU activated his jutsu.

"Nehan Shouja no Jutsu(Art of the Temple of Nirvana" A flurry of illusionary white feathers began falling throughout the stadium.

'_There! That's the signal!' _In a single, fell movement, over half the ninja in the stadium through off their cloaks, revealing an assortment of suna and oto hitai-ate. Up in the observation box, the Sandaime let out a gasp, only to find a kunai against his neck.

"Kukukuku, long time no see, Sarutobi-Sensei" Orochimaru chuckled from beneath the Kazekage's face.

"So, is this your plan? Orochimaru…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

The 'Yondaime' sightings is a reference to how, in some of the non-canonical media releases, the Yondaime has a habit of being uses as a background character, along with other deceased characters such as Zabuza, and random Uchiha clansmen. Do not take this seriously.

On Sakura's skills.

In case you're still confused, think of it like this. You're playing a fighting game against a friend. However, your friend is looking to see what buttons you press, and then instantly reacts to it. Yet your friend is also watching the screen, so they know where they are and what they're doing. And this is being done with 100 efficiency. The only way to get around it is to completely overwhelm your friend in such a way that, in the end, there's nothing they can do to stop/block/avoid your assault. That pretty much sums up her strengths and weaknesses, when using that jutsu.

Well, next chapter, Sasuke vs Gaara pt.2, Sandaime vs. Orochimaru, Naruto vs. Gaara, and some stuff inbetween…


	32. Burning Leaves

A/N: Yay, the invasion. AND I ATE A 6 COURSE MEAL TODAY FOR $20 YAY (Open Buffet Rocks)

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process.

Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they[NaruxHina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech"**_**'Demon thoughts' **_/animal 'speech'/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 32

Burning Leaves

_The hawk chases after the tanuki, and the fox follows. The snake attacks the old flame, striking at wounds that do not bleed. The hawk is torn from the sky. The fox, the cherry blossom and the sunny place try to send back the tanuki, but it refuses to move. Choosing to play with them instead. The fox takes them out of the game and faces the tanuki alone. The old flame shows the snake a burning leave, scalding its fangs and forcing the snake to leave. The fox sees the old flame flicker and reaches out to the tanuki, convincing it to rethink its rules. The leaves dance, and the discordant sand is forced away._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_It hurts…it…_hurts_…it hurts…__**it hurts…it hurtsit hurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurts!!!!'**_

"**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"**Clutching his head, Gaara's eyes swam in their sockets; searching desperately for…anything…they found Sasuke…

"**Y**ou…**YOU!!"**Raising his hand, now covered with his own blood, Gaara willed the sand towards the astonished genin.

'_No…no way…it didn't work?!' _Bracing himself unsteadily, the Uchiha prepared to back a run for it.

"**Kaa-san…I will kill him…you will taste his blood!!" **Before the sand could reach it's target, Gaara suddenly found himself moving away from the arena, away from his prey. Carried away by his brother and sister.

"**You two…**stop…I demand you sto**p!!" **He snarled, sand dripping from his skin even as it tried to reform against him. His two siblings paid his protests little heed, more concerned with getting the red-haired menace to safety.

'…_after all…the plan still needs you…if no-one else does…' _Temari thought melancholically, grateful that her youngest brother was too weak to fight back…for now.

'_They took him away?' _Sasuke all but gasped. He paused as he noticed his surrounding in his peripheral vision; sand and sound nin fighting against the leaf nin, the civilians and most genin fast asleep. In the distance he could hear the roaring hiss of giant snakes as they crashed through buildings.

'_An invasion? I should help them!'_

'_**Gaara must be part of the invasion. If you want to help them you should defeat him, he is the biggest threat at the moment'**_

'_Defeat him? Chidori barley scratched him!'_

'_**You still have much more power than that!' **_His Oni-Zenshin hissed, causing the curse seal on his neck to burn, painfully. For his part, Sasuke endured it unflinchingly.

'_Yes…I have but begun to fight!'_

'_**Then hurry! Before he gets away!' **_With a silent nod to himself, Sasuke darted after the sand siblings, his sharingan blazing with unbridled bloodlust.

XXXXX

"Orochimaru…are you truly this sore about what happened?" The Sandaime asked, glancing about at the purple barrier around him.

_'At least this way no-one will get caught in our crossfire…'_

"Kukukuku…this invasion…is merely a means to an ends, through this, a great many of my goals will be accomplished. My revenge against you is just one of them" The snake-sannin chuckled, vicious yellow eyes glaring at the aged Sarutobi.

"You always were an opportunist…so the Kazekage?"

"Dead. Just like you will be"

"Ah well, I've been looking forward to my retirement for far too long now. It'll be good to rest at last…" the Sandaime sighed, wistfully. "Jiraiya just released a new book as well"

"That old fool…Don't even mention him to me." Tilting his head back, The snake sannin pressed down on his own gut, and, in a disturbing display of abnormality, forced a snake out from his own throat. The snake then opened _its_ mouth, revealing a glistening, white sword. Snatching the sword, he instantly re-swallowed the snake, licking his lips.

"The Kusanagi no Tsurugi…the finest sword I've ever encountered…" He muttered whistfully.

"You never did say where you found that…" The Sandaime mumbled, forming some handseals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

XXXXX

Kakashi cursed as Sasuke ran after the unstable redhead, not even glancing back as he impaled an invader in the neck with his kunai.

_'That fool! He's got to be out of chakra, does he want to die?'_ Quickly glancing around, he soon spotted the telltale orange and pink of his other student's, together with some of the other genin. Slaying another invader, he quickly performed Shunshin and leapt to their location.

"Yo"

"Kakashi-Sensei, what's happening? Why is everyone fighting all of a sudden?" Sakura demanded, unprepared for the sudden chaos.

"Has Orochimaru attacked after all?" Naruto asked, causing Shikamaru to raise his eyebrow at the blonde.

_'Does he know something?'_

"Yeah, but don't worry, everything's going to plan. But I need you guys to go back up Sasuke" The copy-nin replied, surreptitiously biting his thumb.

"Teme? Where'd he go?" Naruto demanded, having lost sight of his teammate when the genjutsu hit him.

'_Really, I can do more complex illusions in my sleep! What am I saying, I do most o my genjutsu in my sleep…or someone else's'_

"He ran of after Gaara, he seems to intent to finish him of on his own"

"What is he? Stupid? The way Gaara-Itoko is now, It would take an army to stop him" Naruto muttered, clenching his fist.

'_To think I honestly believed Kakashi-sensei could train him to be able to take on a Jinchuuriki in just a month, baka!'_

"Well right now, we can't spare an army. And we certainly can't just let him run rampant. Now I want you to answer me honestly, can you beat Gaara?"

"On my own, I doubt it, if I had some help though…then yes, I say I could" He replied. Nodding, Kakashi formed some seals and slammed his palm into the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" There was a puff of smoke, and a small pug-dog with an apathetic expression appeared.

"Ah crap, more dogs?"

"Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, this is Pakkun. Pakkun here will lead you to Sasuke. Now hurry!" With a nod, the dog sped off, the genin fast behind him.

/Alright dog. Try any funny business and you're food!/ Naruto growled warily as they ran.

"I assure you, I have more self-control than my lesser cousins back at the kennel" Pakkun replied with a huff. Almost causing the other three genin to lose their footing.

"Oh, you can speak? How convenient…" Naruto muttered, still eyeing the, in his eyes, suspicious hound.

"I also have a comedy routine if you want to hear it" He offered, only to be met with awkward silence.

"Y-you can talk?" Sakura gawked, her definition of reality taking a rather painful blow to the head.

"Kids these days…"

"Who cares, where's Sasuke? His trail's to faint for me to pick up on" Naruto muttered, cursing his inept mostly-human nose.

"Relax, I'm a professional. Just follow me and we should catch up to him soon"

"N-Naruto-kun…you seem to know a lot about Gaara…" Hinata asked, unsure of the answer she would receive.

"He is…a demon…a child of the moon, and the scion of the winds. Using that wind he moves the sands that have surrounded him since birth. As he is now…his humanity is all but dead…my advice is; don't hesitate, if you see an opening, take it. To say he would be better dead…that may not be a lie…" Naruto said, his tone more remorseful than anything else.

"Naruto…"

"He won't hesitate to kill you, _do not_ give him the chance…"

XXXXX

'_Shino…Shikamaru…kuso!'_Naruto silently cursed. Said genin having stayed behind to deal with the group's pursuers. Breaking into the clearing, the remaining trio were surprised by what they say.

"**Show me! Show me Uchiha!!!" **Gaara bellowed. Gone was his gourd, in it's stead a thick tail of sand, the same sand that now covered his entire left hand side; interlaced with blue, glowing, vein-like lines running up and down it's length.

"**You won't last!" **Sasuke retorted, malevolent purple chakra blazing around him. The flame-like marks of his curse seal covering his whole body. Darting to the side, the corrupted Uchiha spat out a volley of fireballs, before flipping through a certain three handseals; purple lightning forming about his hand.

"**Woaaarrghh!! Chidori!!!" **There was a gruesome 'shlucking' sound as the genin's arm penetrated the sand-beasts side…and came out the other end.

'_What!?' _Sasuke staggered as his momentum carried him past the monstrosity. Turning sharply, he let out a curse as his eyes caught sight of his foe. A large, gaping hole had been torn out from Gaara's side, sand flowing freely from the 'wound'. However, the attack had failed to strike any actual 'flesh', merely sand.

'_I missed? **No! I aimed for his heart! **The sand! The sand must have redirected my attack after it made contact! **At an angle instead of straight…I thought I felt something pulling my arm…**No matter…it won't stop me this time'_

"**CHIDORI!!!!!"**With a cry, Sasuke sped towards the incarnation of sand, the purple electricity completely encompassing his hand.

_**Chi-chi-chi-chi-chi-chi-chi-chi-ch---------**_

"**NO!"**The Uchiha staggered suddenly, the lightning fading away leaving just his bare hand, Kakashi's words coming to mind.

'_If you try the technique past your limit, then the technique will fail, taking all your chakra along with it…and maybe…your life…'_

"**NO! NO! NO! NO! **NO! NO! NO!" He cried, the curse seal retreating back into his neck as he stumbled to a halt, gripping his hand furiously. Glancing up, the last thing he saw was a pair of yellow eyes, with star shaped pupils.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura cried out, as her teammate was slammed into a tree-trunk by the sand-beast, rendered unconscious at best.

"Kuso, this will be a lot harder without the Teme" Naruto cursed, bracing himself as the malformed Tanuki turned its attention to them, the sand now covering his right side as well.

"**The Uchiha was a disappointment…but his blood shall taste just as sweet all the same. Would you also like to sate mother's hunger?" **He laughed, swinging around to face the newcomers.

"You're too late…he's not even Gaara anymore…he's just that goddamn demon!" Temari shrieked from behind a nearby tree, her eyes ablaze with horror and dread.

"**You…!"**

"GAARA!! Your opponent is here!"

"Naruto…"

"Sakura, genjutsu won't work on him, I want you to back us up with long range explosives. Hinata, Jyuuken won't penetrate his sand, but it might weaken it. Stay on your toes, he can attack from anywhere" Naruto commanded, before leaping at his kinsman.

"**MOTHER SHALL HAVE A FEAST OF BLOOD!!"**

XXXXX

"AHA! Kakashi, that makes seventeen for me. That puts me in the lead!" Might Gai boasted heartily, delivering a powerful strike to the back of an enemy's neck.

"Hmm? You say something?" Kakashi asked, lazily whipping around to strike down another in the side of the head.

'_I don't believe this! I'm losing to Gai!? Obito, help me!'_Discreetly lifting his hitai-ate, Kakashi suddenly sidestepped, grabbing an oncoming attacker by the arm and hurling him into a second, causing them both to go crashing into a third before finally impacting against the wall.

"That makes nineteen" Kakashi said smugly, slipping his headband back down.

"Gah! This is not over yet Kakashi! I shall still prevail!!" the green-clad jounin retorted, his arms darting out to bash two skulls together with a satisfying crunch. "Now we are even!"

'Yare yare(Oh boy)…' Kakashi muttered, rolling his eye. 

XXXXX

Sakura rolled to side, dodging an incoming claw, before reaching into her pouch.

"Hinata, Naruto!" Nodding, they both fell back as the pink-haired genin tossed a bag, followed by a kunai. The bag was split open, showering Gaara with a myriad of miniature explosives, creating an illusion of falling petals.

"Ninpou: Yuki Sakura no Mai(Ninja art: Dance of the Snow Blossoms)" Hurling a kunai, she leapt back, the explosive attached to the kunai detonating, causing all the other explosives to go off as well.

"Hinata!" With a cry, the Hyuuga-heiress raced forward, her hands glowing with chakra. She struck the recoiling Gaara first in the shoulder, then the gut, before finally in the chest, releasing all her gathered chakra in what was effectively a concentrated Jyuuken strike.

"Hakke Rou Tenbu!(White Haze Dance)!" The blow was enough to send Gaara skidding backwards, sand falling from him in large clumps.

"Sennen Goroshi!!" Coming up behind him, Naruto thrust an explosive kunai into the base of his tail, leaping away as the explosion propelled Gaara forward, back towards the waiting Hyuuga.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" Spinning on the spot, Hinata threw out a rotating wall of chakra, catching him in midair and flinging the sand-beast smashing through a tree, causing a cloud of sand and sawdust to rise.

"D-Did we get him?" Sakura panted, stepping towards the cloud hesitantly,

"Sakura-chan! Be careful! How are you doing for chakra?" Naruto demanded, tensing his muscles in preparation.

"Not too good…most of it's going into moving fast enough…and I can't keep this up for much longer," She muttered.

"Hinata-Chan?"

"I…I can…go on…" She replied, gasping for breath, trying vainly to hide her own fatigue.

_'It's no good, they're almost out of it…I'd better…'_

"**AHAHAHAHAH!!!! WHAT FUN!!!" **Gaara shrieked, sending out two claws of sand at the nearest figures he could make out. "Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan!" Naruto cried out as the two girls where slammed into two trees, the enormous sand-claws holding them in place. Blood was dripping conspicuously from the pink-haired nin's head.

"**HEHEHEHEHE, forget about these two, they're only holding you back! Fight only for yourself! Love only yourself!!!" **The claws detached from the tanuki's arms, and new ones grew in their place, completely identical to the last.

"That is not something I can do…not so long there's a drop of blood in my body, I will not let them down!" Naruto snarled, causing Gaara to growl in frustration.

"**THEN THEY SHALL DIE!!" **With a cry, the sand-claws squeezed and compressed, crushing the life out the their captives.

'poof'

Where he once held two kunoichi, Gaara suddenly found a pair of whiskered-blondes, only to have them disperse into smoke a moment later.

_'Thank the gods for Kawarimi no Jutsu_...'

"**WHAT!?"**

"Take them back to the den, tell Kori to keep an eye on them, and disperse right away" Naruto instructed his clones, each one carrying a fallen teammate.

"But Naruto!" Hinata protested, vainly struggling against the clone's grasp.

"He should be weak enough for me to deal with on my own, it should be easy from here" Naruto grinned; a barefaced lie that wasn't fooling anyone.

"No! No! Take me back!!" She wailed, beating weakly against the clones back even as it carried her away. "Naruto!!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

A loud clash rang out, as sword met staff, the blade that can cut through anything making contact with indestructible diamond.

"Kukukuku, your movements are getting slow, Sarutobi. You should have retired a long time ago"

"I did, you were there remember? You gave me a bottle of shaving cream at the party"

"I was never a fan of facial hair…" Orochimaru all but shuddered, lashing out as he did so, almost missing the Sandaime's subtle hand movements as he leapt backwards.

"Doton: Doryu Taiga(Earth: Earth Flow River)! A stream of mud pored forth from the Sandaime's mouth, enveloping the ground below Orochimaru's feet.

"This is…"

"Doton: Doryuudan no Justu(Earth: Art of the Earth Dragon Projectile) The nearest of the mud reformed into the shape of a great dragon head, racing forward it launched a volley of mud bullets at the trapped nin.

"Really, this is too-"

"Katon: Karyuudan no Justu (Fire: Art of the Fire Dragon Projectile)" A steam of fire billowed out from the Sandaime's mouth, igniting the mud-bullets just as they struck against the trapped Orochimaru. Staggered back, he wiped the flames from his face.

"Was that really necessary, Sarutobi?" Orochimaru asked, but his voice was different, no longer as deep and much softer. Looking up, the Sandaime was astonished to find himself face to face with a rather pale and attractive woman.

"Orochimaru…you…"

"That's right Sarutobi, I have perfect my technique. The laws of life and death no longer apply to me. True immortality is in my grasp" 'She' smirked. Waving her hand across 'her' face, restoring the visage of the snake-sannin.

"Now it's my turn…Edo Tensei(Impure World Reincarnation)!!"

XXXX

"You took them away…" Gaara rumbled, almost confused. 

"If I left them there, you would have killed them. I can't let that happen." Naruto replied, sternly. His gaze fixed on the Jinchuuriki before him.

"**Suna Shuriken!" **Gaara bellowed, hurling claws of sand at the blonde. Leaping to the side, Naruto scarcely avoided the projectiles, trying not to look at the gaping holes they left in the trees.

"**I thought you an I where the same! Yet you refuse what should be!!"**Leaping after him, Gaara swung his heavy arm, tearing down trees and rocks in the process.

"**You don't know what it's like after all…do you!? You've never heard its voice, whispering in my ear! Telling me to kill them!!"**

"Gah!!" Naruto let out a cry as he was heaved into the undergrowth, stones and branches tearing at his reinforced clothes.

"**Mother…Shukkaku…I don't know who anyone is anymore! I…SILENCE!!!" **The wind-demon shrieked, clutching his head with a clawed hand.

"Gaara! Listen to me, that's not-Gah!!" The blonde's cries where cut off as he suddenly found an arm of sand lancing towards him, forcing him to jump.

'_It's no good he won't listen. Kuso! He doesn't understand anything!!' _

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" Gaara paused; uncertain, as 1999 blondes suddenly popped into existence, only to lick his lips excitedly.

"**Yes. More. MORE! WITH MORE BLOOD MOTHER WILL BE SATED!!" **Ignoring the cries of the demented gennin, the clones began flashing through seals simultaneously.

"Tajuu Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" Each one hurled a shuriken at the Tanuki demon, and each shuriken became two shuriken, then four, until Gaara suddenly found himself under the onslaught of 72000 shuriken, all raining down upon him.

'_Not enough'_ channelling their youki, the clones extended their claws, before rushing at Gaara, their claws glowing an ominous red. Up, down, left, right, in front, behind, back and forth, from every direction the clones struck, their claws slicing away at the sand that enshrouded the boy inside.

"**Akuin'Akkawa(Reap and Sow the Evil Circle)!!" **With a cry, Gaara spun around, sending the clones flying and dispelling many of them.

'_Still not enough!'_Channelling more youki, the remaining clones lit up like a thousand torches, a red haze filling the area.

"**KATON: KARYUUDAN no JUTSU!!!" **A wave of intense, white-hot flames billowed inwards, swirling around a central point that was Gaara; warping the air, and disintegrating all life caught in the blast in an instant. One by one the flames died down, each clone dispersing in turn until only Naruto remained. Before him stood a blackened, malformed figure, almost an abstract parody of Shukaku, still shifting as gravity took control of the molten glass.

'_Is it enough?' _ Panting, Naruto observed the immediate area, scanning for any trace of youki other than his own. Without thinking, he suddenly found himself looking down.

"…fuck…" The blonde ninja leapt away, just as the ground beneath his feet shifted. Churning to reform into the shape of Shukaku's face, it's gaping mouth slamming shut on where he'd just stood.

"This is…!"

"**WUORAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"**More ground shifted, and an enormous arm rose out from the ground. Leaping away, Naruto let out a cry of shock as the limb came crashing down in front of him. Straining, it seemed to be lifting Shukaku out from the ground itself as it pushed, although Naruto could see that it was actually just the surface of the ground being crushed into sand.

"…he's…shaping the landscape itself after his image!? I…I've never heard of such a thing…" As the Shukaku rose, Naruto's ears picked up the distinct sound of crying.

'_Did someone get left behind?'_ Darting after the sound, Naruto suddenly found himself before the weeping figure of Gaara's sister.

"Oh by the gods he's out…he's really out! Curse him! Curse that fool of a man that made him!" She hissed, her eyes wide and unseeing.

"Your father?"

"Curse him! He wanted a tool, a weapon. He got a monster!! A demon!!! I hate them all!!!" Narrowing his eyes, Naruto turned to walk away, but paused as he heard her whisper something under her breath.

"_I just want my ototo(little brother) back…"_

"He never left…" Naruto muttered, gazing up at the colossal avatar of the desert. Taking a deep breath, he yelled.

"OI!! BAKA-TANUKI!!! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT SO HARD THE DAIMYO FEELS IT!!!!" Racing forward, Naruto formed a seal, his tail billowing out behind him.

'_Everything I've got…every last drop of chakra…I need it all!!' _ It came streaming out like a waterfall, torrents of crimson, flowing out in waves from his body.

'_No! Don't flow away! Flow around! I can't afford any excess!!' _roiling, and churning, the chakra started to bend, flowing back around the blonde as he darted through the forest, avoiding the never-ending swells of sand.

'_Without some sort of medium, I could never assume a form as large as that…but if I have enough chakra…I might be able to get something similar…' _

It was unsteady, unstable, but it was definitely a fox, A billowing, glowing, crimson fox, racing towards its prey.

'_Far from perfect…but…I can feel it…so much chakra ready at hand…I can use this'_

"**GAARA!!"**

The colossal Tanuki bellowed, swiping at the seemingly microscopic red blur about its feet, tearing up the forest with each swipe of its claws, it's enormous muzzle split open into a jagged grin.

Darting from one side to the other, Naruto sped past, narrowly avoiding each attempted assault, leaping from tree to tree even as they where torn from the ground beneath him.

'_It's like when I'm with Tsuku-sama…simultaneously in the body of a fox and human…exhilarating!' _With a flying leap, the Kyuubi-heir landed on the immense demon's leg, and began racing up it. His chakra claws digging into the rock hard sand.

"**KITSUNE-YAROU(Pesky fox)!!…GET OFF!!!" **With a growl, the sand beneath the fox's feet began shifting, trying to suck the youko in. Leaping over the eddies, Naruto flexed his claws before dragging them along Gaara's side, gouging out gullies of sand, and propelling him forward onto the demon's neck. With a roar, he tore at it's skull, burrowing furtively in an effort to reach the flesh hidden deep within.

XXXXXX

Gasping, the Sandaime leapt back, gazing at his former student and mentors.

"You still don't understand…why it is that you didn't make Yondaime…"

"I couldn't care less why I wasn't chosen. That is all irrelevant now"

"You lack what the others had…although I suppose you're not the only one…it is weak in Jiraiya…and Tsunade has lost it completely…so I was forced to seek the next generation, where I found in abundance. Do you know what it is?"

"Youth? An attractive life partner? You bore me with your incessant chatter" Orochimaru sneered, missing the dark glint in his sensei's eye.

"Then I shall show you…the true meaning of power…" Dispelling his summon-turned-weapon, the Sandaime Flashed through a multitude of handseals, activating his final technique.

"Konohakagure Hiden Kinjutsu Ougi: Hi no Ishi (Hidden Leaf Forbidden Supreme Technique: Will of Fire)!!!"

The air seemed to shimmer, and Orochimaru couldn't help but feel it was getting harder to breathe.

"You old fool! What have you done?" Orochimaru rasped, unable to comprehend the immense waves of chakra being given off by his old mentor.

"What every Hokage before has done, and what every Hokage after me will no doubt do." The Sandaime said mournfully. A tear dripped down from his eye, only to evaporate with a hiss a moment later.

"This is what you lack…. the willingness to make sacrifices for the good of the people…self-sacrifice…every kinjutsu ever used by this village is based on this concept…for in the moments before death…one man can shape the world!" It was heat. Unbearable heat. It was like being in the very centre of the earth itself.

The Sandaime's hands spasmed, and there was a sound, like soft fabric being violently torn apart, something trying to get at what lay beneath, without regard to the container. Cracks began forming on the Sandaime's flesh, running up and down his body, making his flesh glow like molten lava.

"You fool! You plan to kill us both!?" Orochimaru demanded, taking a step back from what should have been a weak and feeble old man.

"**Yes"**With a final, mournful sigh, the Sandaime's whole body erupted into tempestuous, living flames. His eyes two flickering blue blazes in an endless sea of red.

XXXXXX

"**BEGONE!!!"**Without warning, the head shifted, flinging the Jinchuuriki straight up into the air, and just as quickly reforming into an open, gaping mouth. Looking down, Naruto couldn't help but feel nothing but impending doom.

'_No matter what I try, it barley does a scratch…as long as he has sand...he is invincible…impenetrable armour that heals…not a weak point anywhere…I never would have thought I was so weak in comparison…I was a fool to think I could always just fall back on sheer power…'_ As the jaws closed around him, Naruto closed his eyes, despite all that was happening, feeling strangely warm inside.

'_I never would have thought dying would be so peaceful…'_

'_**You can not die'**_

'_I feel itchy though…'_

'_**You will not die'**_

'_But I've fought all I can…and it does nothing'_

'_**You will not let you die'**_

'_If I keep fighting, he may stray into the village, if I die here, then at least he should be sated'_

'_**Hokage…'**_

'_What?"_

'_**The Hokage…never die!'**_

_It was…inside of him…burning…but without him being burnt. It was an inner-blaze that sustained a whole nation from deep within. A man…a man who was blessed by the trees approached…although asleep, this was still know. There was something about the man-leaf…something that was…appealing._

"_So the rumours where true…the scion of fire…" the man-leaf held much fear in his heart, but it was not fear of enemies, but fear for kin, he sought a weapon to protect them with. When asked what price he would pay for such a weapon, he said._

"_I can offer only myself, for everything else in this world is not mine to give" and the answer was good. Although asleep, the reply was_

"_Then burn a tree, and beat back your enemies with it!" And so the man-leaf learned to make fire from wood._

_XX_

_The man-leaf, faced with a monster of a man, set fire to wood, and for the first and last time experienced true life._

_XX_

_The man-leafs brother, faced with an army, makes fire from water, and for the first and last time knows true compassion._

_XX_

_A man faced with nature itself, sets fire to light itself, for the first and last time knows true glory_

_XX_

_A man faced with a fiend he raised himself, sets fire to an entire library, for the first and last time knows true wisdom_

_XX_

_A thousand men each catch a glimpse of the invisible. Fighting for one another amidst a sea of turmoil, each man fighting back an army, and together they fight back whole nations. Lives are willingly laid down, grateful that the lives of others a safe behind the wall of flame, created from the bodies of a thousand burning men. _

_XX_

"_When the konoha dance, the fire burns"_

_XX_

'_This is…konoha? What's happening now? No…this is wrong! The invaluable should not be sacrificed like this! This is…No! No damn it! No! If all burn…then surely the wall will run out of fuel? There is…too much sacrifice! No!'_

"_**NO!!" **_He could feel it insidehim, the will of fire that burns within all Konoha shinobi…the power they gained from throwing away ones life…it was unbearable!

'_**A long time ago I bestowed my blessing on one of this nation, that he and his followers might burn with the flame of the land and myself, in a final blaze of glory…the folly of mortals' **_The words of his predecessor floated to his mind, and he knew.

"_**STOP IT!!!"**_

He was surrounded by darkness, something was slowly crushing him…there was no air…but he could sense it…the life within the sand…

"_**THERE!!"**_Mustering the last of his chakra, he launched it all in a single arm of chakra. Tearing through the sand, it soon found its target, deep within the centre.

"_**GAARA!!!" **_With a great heave, his fellow Jinchuuriki was forcefully dragged along, towards him. As the sand started to loosen, he pulled back his fist, and slammed it into his blood-cousin's cheek.

A shockwave rippled through the sand, and slowly it fell apart, collapsing in great chunks back down to the earth. Amidst the debris, two young boys also fell, halted only by the sanctity granted by the trees.

Unsteadily, each rose, fierce blue eyes staring into desperate green.

"This…this is not over!" Gaara snarled, curling his fist into a ball.

"Not yet…baka-tanuki"

"Kitsune-yarou…I will kill you! and prove my existence!" With a cry, they leapt at each other, and they each struck, and they each fell, and it was indeed over.

'_I…I can't move…'_Gaara stared at his hand, lying limp next to his head.

'_Even the sand…won't heed my call' _His eyes focused on the grains strewn around him, but they failed to so much a twitch.

'_**Kyuubi…he's coming!' **_Looking up, he saw the blonde rise shakily to his feet, and start to sluggishly move towards him.

"No…no…No! Keep away! I…I won't let you end my existence!!!!" He wailed, desperately willing something, anything to move him away from the fiend that had defeated him.

"To many…Too many have died today…you...you shall not be one of them…" Naruto muttered, causing Gaara's eyes to widen.

"When you sleep…you see visions of the past…on the full moon, Shukaku speaks to you…" He said, causing Gaara to gulp.

"…but…they said you where a demon, didn't they? A monster…that a monster had been placed inside of you, and was corrupting you…so you stopped sleeping…but the voices wouldn't go away…"

"How…how do…"

"But if you don't sleep Shukaku can't reach you…so all that is left influencing you…is you…" Naruto whispered, leaning right up to Gaara's ear.

"…"

"Oni-Zenshin…the voice that tells you how a demon should act…but…you're still a human as well…and as such you can defy the demon that is you…sate it with lesser things, or ignore it altogether…"

"Is that…your power? To defy your demon?" Gaara rasped, his mind flooding with information.

"No…you would have won…but for one thing…"

"…?"

"If I had lost…you wouldn't have stopped, to think so was foolish…and all that I cherish…every living soul I know and love, would have been crushed by you…I will do anything to stop that…but…if you stop yourself…then you don't need to die…"

"Stop! Get away from him!" Looking up, Naruto was mildly surprised to see Temari and Kankurou, each brandishing their weapons, fear shining through their eyes.

"It's over…we've lost…please…just let us go home…Temari relented, lowering her fan.

'_It's…warm…'_Blinking, Gaara wonder why he was seeing red. Looking down, he saw blood, dripping from his eyes onto the leaves below him.

"Blood…?"

"A demon is a being that never cries…but a human is a being that needs to…the tears of a demon…these are the most precious gift you have to offer, the greatest gift you can bestow…" Naruto said, standing.

"You…"

"I suggest you get out while you have the chance… before they start rounding up prisoners" Naruto sighed, turning away from the siblings.

"You…we can't thank you enough for this kindness…it will not go unforgotten" Temari said, hastily bowing, before turning to lift Gaara on her and her brother's shoulder's. As they walked, the re-head said the one thing she never thought she'd hear him say.

"I'm sorry…I…have caused you much pain…"

"Not now…we need to get out of here" Kankurou muttered, and the trio leapt away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru felt a tingle of fear as his old sensei approached him. The revived Shodai and Nidaime Hokage destroyed with a single touch.

"What good is power if it kills you!? Do you care nothing for your life?!"

"**Compared to my people…my life is worthless…and killing you…is something worth dying for" **The apparition of fire replied, fire belching from his mouth as he spoke.

"You…no...Gaah!!" Orochimaru screamed as the Sandaime suddenly rushed forward, forcefully gripping his student by the wrists.

"**Orochimaru…for your crimes against this land, I, the Sandaime Hokage, place this curse upon you. Tenrai Honoo No Hyoukyo**(Curse of the divine flame)**!!!" **Orochimaru let out a scream as the cracks spread from the Sandaime's hands to his own, splitting his skin and searing his flesh from within.

**"May this curse consume you for all eternity"** The Sandaime said, his molten face cracking into a sad smile.

"You…old fool…just die!!!!" Twitching his hand, Orochimaru sent the Kusanagi flying towards the Sandaime, slicing starigt through the flame, and impaling the Hokage through the heart. In an instant, the flame died down, leaving only Sarutobi's charred remains, and the still glistening sword.

"Kukukuku…the power of a Hokage? I'd much rather do without" The snake Sannin laughed, bending down to pick up his sword.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! MY HANDS!!!!!!!!!!!! You…you miserable old bastard! How dare you!?" He wailed, staring at his still-cursed arms. "My…my jutsu…you've taken away my justu!!! Accursed gods how dare you!" Snarling, he spat out a snake, swallowing the sword back into his gullet, just as the sound 4 approached him.

"Orochimaru-Sama, the army…it's being destroyed!"

"The summons have all being slain, it was summoned toads!"

"Shukaku has fallen! I don't know how…"

"And Sasuke-kun?"

"No-one can find him, he was last seen running into the forest of death after Gaara, no-ones seen him since"

"…then...the invasion is a failure…order the remaining men to retreat!"

"Orochiamru-sama…what about suna?"

"Those miserable desert hermits can rot for all I care…bring me Kabuto!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Post-invasion epilogue.

As the purple wall fell, and the demon of sand collapsed, the people of Konoha let out a great cheer, and beat back the invaders with renewed vigour. Upon receiving Orochimaru's order (and some before), the sound army made a hasty retreat, leaving the remaining sand army to soak up the damage in their wake. When word of the Sandaime's death got out, however, the village entered into a state of mourning. Many held Uchiha Sasuke as a hero for defeating Sabaku no Gaara, but whenever the topic was mentioned, he would become livid and storm away, much to everyone's confusion. He had seen Gaara's fall and knew he was not responsible for it, instead his mind flooding with various scenarios that could possibly end with Naruto defeating the beast, None of them to his liking. Hinata on the other hand, felt betrayed by how Naruto had done what he said he couldn't do; defeat Gaara without their help. Sakura, who'd been unconscious since she hit the tree, had only the rumours to go by, and the fact that Hinata claimed Naruto had taken Sasuke away from the battle. For his part, Naruto was refusing to talk. Having taking the Sandaime's passing particularly hard.

The funeral was scheduled for a bit over a week later…

A/N:

I quite like how this chapter turned out…for the most part.

The Epilogue was mostly stuff that you could have figured out on your own, but I felt it would be best to outright state it so as to avoid confusion.

Anything I skipped over went same as canon, unless otherwise stated. So that means Shino's dad, the InoShikaCho reunion all that jazz. I just didn't have a reason to type it.

For the Naruto vs Gaara fight, I couldn't help but feel that too many of Naruto's fights up to this point have been solved with just sheer aggressiveness and youki, so I wanted to emphasise Gaara's 'untouchableness', and for Naruto to be forced to realise that there are people out there whom he simply can't over power to beat.

Now, Naruto manifested his 'Kyuubi Shroud' in the fight, but it wasn't fully formed like in VoTE. And if you think it making him too powerful too, keep in mind it only actually gives him the stretchy arms, and allows him to reuse chakra for things like water walking, and chakra used in taijutsu. That he probably won't use it again until VoTE(unless I throw in a quasi-filler arc of my own that I'm debating about, which would one way or another include another jinchuuriki), and that to do all the stuff he did in this fight took up mot all his human chakra, and his youki.

Oh yeah, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a fan of the 'Uzumaki Naruto Rendan' or any of its variations…

It occurs to be that Temari might have seemed a bit OOC, but I feel it was entirely justified given the circumstances, and before you say anything, she more than likely assumed she would be as far away as possible when Gaara went berserk, as opposed to right in front of him, which is a lot scarier.

The 'will of fire' technique; I've seen a few people attempt at a will of fire jutsu, but I don't think anyone's done it like this before. Also, it kinda screwed with one of my future plans to have the Sandaime eaten by the deathgod… To clear up any confusion, the technique creates a resonance between the user, the fire beneath Kuni no Hi, and the Kyuubi, the scion of that fire, granting the user access to teh chakra of the land itself. Naruto, as he is still in a human body, doesn't posses that synchronisation with the land, so for the duration of the technique it was forced upon him, which opened the way to memories of the land, from the perspective of the Kyuubi, and a minor boost in power. No Naruto cannot access that power whenever he wants to now, it wasn't that big a boost for him anyway...he was just a medium.

Ps. a cookie to whoever guesses what the inspiration behind the technique's title is (Not the 'Hi no Ishi' part, all the rest).


	33. All's Not Well, But It Just May End Well

A/N: two days late…three technically since it's past midnight…I blame my friends and family…and Halo…

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process.

Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they[NaruxHina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech"**_**'Demon thoughts' **_/animal 'speech'/ _Sound Effects/Illusions "Enchanting voice" __**"Enchanting Demonic Voice"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 33

All's Not Well, But It Just Might End Well.

_The whole tree mourns the extinguishing of the old flame, down to the last leaf. The fox seeks to escape from the cold, and finds the sunny place, which warms him a little. As the fox basks in the sunny place's warmth, he looks away from the past, and sings for the future, anticipating the next dance. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'…_It's morning…no…noon…I overslept...'_ Blearily, a lithe, red fox awoke. Letting out a yawn, he rose, casting an indifferent glance about his surroundings. Several feet away, a rather plump, brown rodent scurried past, dancing across his line of site.

'…_cold today…' _Ignoring the potential meal, he out another yawn, turning to gnaw idly at his flank before finally standing, his matted fur clinging to his sides.

_'Kimagure Kori claims to have found a good rock for sunbaking…maybe I should check it out…'_ Drowsily, he turned to look up at the overcast sky, unconsciously shivering.

'_That's right…it's today…' _Behind him, two long, red tails twitched nervously in the air, drawing his attention to them.

'…_my second tail…somehow…I thought I would have been happier to have gained it…' _Scowling, Junjou Mugen made his way to the riverbed, his mind drifting back to what his predecessor had told him about the process.

' _A mark of accomplishment, gained from achieving a feat of great prowess…a rise of status, accompanied by a slight increase in power…53 more tenketsu in the chakra network…' _Turning to glance at the additional appendage, he let out a dissatisfied grunt.

'_So what are you for then? Was it defeating Gaara? Neji? Or has it got something to do with those visions?' _Turning away, the fox was suddenly reminded of another facet that Tsuku had mentioned.

'_What was it again? Oh yeah, when a tail is gained, it intensifies a particular aspect of my self, depending on how and why I did what I did to gain it…'_Closing his eyes, the young fox focused his thoughts. Conjuring his youki, he looked inwards, searching for any sort of change.

'_Is it_…_yes…I think I see it…I suppose then…'passion'? Resolve? No…it's more specific than that…selflessness? Or perhaps...yes...__'guardian'…'_Dropping his head in what might have been a chuckle, the kitsune braced himself, before assuming the form of a blonde human male.

'…_I don't own much black clothing…but it's necessary for such things isn't it?' _He wondered, silently rummaging through a trove of non-specific belongings discreetly hidden beside the waterline.

'_Perhaps I should get some more? But then…I get the impression it wouldn't go with my hair…' _letting out a discontented sigh, he selected a somewhat loose shirt and similarly loose-fitting pants.

'_Seems like nothing I own actually fits me…' _donning the makeshift interment garb; the Kyuubi heir glanced at his reflection in the water before making his way out of the forest.

'…_I look like a dead carrot…'_

XXXXX

_Plick-Plick-Plick_ Naruto glanced at the dripping pipe, trying to muster the energy to actually spite it, only to fall at displeasure.

"Ah…Naruto…you made it…" His pink haired teammate said, the ever-stoic Uchiha standing beside her. "Ah…no…of course you would make it…how stupid of me" She murmured, trying in vain to fill the vacant silence in the air between them. Between Sasuke's brooding, and Naruto's melancholy, she doubted there would be much said between the three of them.

'_Am I…supposed to cheer them up? I'm…really no good at that kind of thing…'_

'_**Completely tactless more like it!'**_

'_I don't even really know the full reason behind either of it…I suppose it can't be helped' _She shrugged, turning to walk down the street.

"Come on then. They start soon so I guess we'd better hurry," She said, smiling hesitantly, only to have it fall flat as it was met by a 'hn' and silence.

'_**Tactless' **_Her inner-voice sang_  
_

As he trudged along, Naruto's gaze happened across the overcast sky, stretching across the horizon.

'_It rained a few days ago…I guess the sky's still a bit wet. It was a full moon that night too…not that Tsuku-Sama was any help. Maybe it's because he's been the Kyuubi for so long…he can't remember from back when he was last human…but still…**"This is one of those things that you had best learn to deal with on your own**" He can be so unsympathetic…or am I really that pathetic; mourning for the lost? I wouldn't have even mentioned anything except he demanded to know what was bothering me…' _Scowling, he kicked a nearby discarded bottle, his foot passing right through it and leaving just a pile of shards, causing Sakura to jump at the noise.

"Ah…we're almost there…it's just up ahead" She said, only to have her words fall on deaf ears.

'_I really don't know how to deal with this…'_

XXXX

The mood was as dark as the weather when Team Seven entered the funeral; itself being held in a large, open clearing, close to the Hero's Memorial Stone. Although officially the event was a memorial service for the deceased Hokage, the function was also a means for those unable to afford an official funeral to pay their respects to their own departed loved ones.

As he threaded his way to through the crowd, Naruto couldn't help but recognise many of the people amassed around him. The entire rookie nine had made it, along with Team Gai, the ever-stoic Rock Lee balanced precariously on a pair of crutches and a plastered foot, upon his face; a look of what was perhaps a twisted form of admiration for the late Sandaime. Seeing the bowl-haired youth, Naruto couldn't help but contrast the boy's actions at the preliminaries against the Sandaime's own; performing self-mutilating techniques for a few scant seconds of faux-omnipotence. Behind him, Maito Gai stood, his hair meticulously, perhaps obsessively styled, and his face set in a grim mask of trepidation. Naruto could only imagine the self-conjured prophesies swimming through the man's mind. Hatake Kakashi was also there, his one visible eye forming into a sad, almost apologetic smile, as though he had know what was going to happen, and knew there was nothing he could have done to change it.

Some distance away from the copy-nin stood Umino Iruka, an expression of sorrowful guilt, and debts unpaid upon his scarred face. On the scant few occasions Naruto had ventured out from the forest since the invasion, the academy instructor had sought him out with almost unnerving precision, often requiring the blonde to revert to his fox form in order to escape the man's efforts. It wasn't that the blonde didn't want to see his old teacher and friend, but somehow Naruto just couldn't stand the thought of having any amount of attention laid upon him at the moment, instead seeking the segregation that isolation granted him, indeed the only reasons Naruto had left the forest for had been to visit other secluded, out-of-the-way locations about the village.

Far to the back, unseen to all, Naruto knew the Sannin Jiraiya stood, hidden behind a tree just within earshot. Although he couldn't see the man's face, he could clearly make out his hands; his knuckles clenched white with rage and contempt for the way things had turned out. In the front row, however, stood Sarutobi Konohamaru, his face set in a façade of stoic acceptance that made Naruto want to laugh and cry all at once.

'_To be shown one thing and to know another…is it truly this tragic to see?' _Seeing the Sandaime's grandson, Naruto couldn't help but feel somewhat selfish about his own grief, but he knew it wasn't something discarded so easily

_'I suppose this is why the gods make folly of man...'_

And amidst the throng of people, stood Uzumaki Naruto. Without his trademark 'target me' orange, he might as well have been invisible, perhaps one of the blonde's most lucrative secrets. After all, when looking for the obvious, one tends to overlook everything else. On the few occasions he ventured 'out of uniform', he was eternally grateful for this.

As the clearing gradually filled out, an elderly man, possible a member of the Konoha council, made his way the front of the ground. Turning, he came to a stop just beside the modest picture of the Sandaime's likeness.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here, today, to mourn the passing of a great man, a man…" As the speaker droned on, Naruto tuned out, disregarding what he had to say.

'_It's always the same with these sort, they talk about 'injustice' and 'untimely death', saying stuff like 'cruelly snatched' and saying how great he was…a speech that has spaces for 'insert name here'…how sickening…' _He shifted uncomfortably as the crowd pressed around him, men, woman, and children clamouring to get to the front as though it somehow made them more respectful.

'_I feel like I'm trapped in a cage…I knew I should have waited until the end…Ojii-San wouldn't have minded if I was a bit late…just until the crowds had thinned…or…or would that have been inappropriate?' _

"…may his greatness never fade." The man finished, discreetly placing his palm cards into his shirt pocket. "And now, Utatane Koharu-Sama has requested to say a few words" As he made his way back down to the crowd, a rather old and stern looking woman walked up, taking his place. She was dressed in a formal kimono, with her grey hair tied up in a modest bun, and deep lines in her face, giving the impression of a constant scowl. Clearing her throat, she stepped forward.

"Sandaime-Sama was a legend familiar to us all," She began, her gravelled voice carrying clearly over the crowd. "Taught by the Nidaime himself, he ruled as Hokage for over fifty years, picking up the mantel for a second time after Yondaime-Sama fell to the Kyuubi. Regaled first as 'The Professor' and later as 'The God of Shinobi', he was a master unparalleled. But, to those of us who had the privilege to know him personally, he was so much more than that. He was a kind, and caring man, his unerring sympathy perhaps being his only true weakness. He was a loving husband, father, and grandfather, a fanatical bookworm, and a passionate philosopher. He was a master on the battlefield, but to those of us who knew him as 'old monkey-brains', it is for this that we shall remember him, a gentle, softhearted man with an asinine beard, who was always grasping for peace."

XXXX

There were a few more speakers, until finally the proceeding ended with a moment's silent prayer. One by one, the throng thinned into groups of three or four, as the people gradually left to return to their lives, until only a solitary blonde remained, unnoticed in the shadows.

'_At last, they've all left…' _Slowly, he made his to the Sandaime's photo, slipping past the event's organisers as they discussed something by the entrance to the clearing.

"Hey, Ojii-San…" He mumbled, staring at his feet before raising his head to look the photo in the eye. "I'm…not really good at communicating with the dead…not really one of my talents…but I guess I'll leave a message anyway." He began, letting out a melancholic sigh.

"You did a lot for me…you kept me save when I was in danger…to taught me how to live when the world wanted me to die…you bought me food when I might have starved, and gave me a roof when I had no shelter…and…then it got burnt down…but I guess these things happened. I owe you a lot Ojii-san…and I'll be damned if I don't pay it back…" Reaching into his pocket, the blonde procured a fat, leather bag, bulging at the seams and jingling in the air.

"5426987 Ryo…between food, living expenses, property damages, and bribes, this is how much I've costed you over the years…" He gave a soft chuckle, before pocketing the back again. "But you're dead, and they already gave you enough money to cross the bridge to the afterlife, so I guess its useless to you…" he said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "So I'll do something that is useful to you…I, Uzumaki Naruto, hereby pass on my debt from you to Sarutobi Konohamaru, I'm sure you set up a trust fund for him or something, right? I'll stick the money in there next time I get the chance…and if he ever needs me for anything, I swear on my tails I'll do all that is within my power to help him…" The blonde offered the portrait a weak smile, before falling forward, his hands supporting him against the dais. Red seeped into the edge of his vision.

"…you…should not have died…not like this…" He whimpered, a heavy drop of crimson fluid falling from bloodshot eyes upon the still picture of his surrogate grandfather.

"Ne…it you who taught me…the value of my tears…the proof of my humanity…I guess…without you…I wouldn't have any humanity at all, would I? So then…these 'precious tears' of mine…I give them all to you…" The weeping youko said, sobbing gently before the dead man's image.

_Crunch_

Spinning around in anger, the blonde demon stared at the mortal who dared approach him in this moment of weakness.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, peering at him from behind a tree.

"Go away." He said gruffly, turning his back on the Hyuuga heiress.

'_No…I don't…want her to see me like this!' _Scrunching his face up, he tried desperately to wipe the blood from his eyes, only to smear it further across his face.

"I just…wanted to see how you were…" She offered hesitantly, stepping out from behind the tree's trunk and approaching the mourning blonde.

"I'm fine" He insisted, his voice betraying the truth behind the matter.

_'You fool! How could you let someone sneak up on you like this? Her of all people!'_

"If you…need any help…"

"I don't_need_ help" He growled, trying to deter the girl.

'Please…I just…want to be alone…' 

"That's a lie…please…talk to me…"

"I SAID GO!!" He shouted, bringing his fist down against the dais in anger and resentment.

"…am I that useless to you…" She asked, her voice taking on an odd tone.

"…"

"Is that all I am to you? Something to keep around while I'm amusing but throw away once you're bored?"

"No, it's just-"

"You're always like this…you show me the most amazing things and call it nothing, you laugh and jest, even at my expense, whenever something happens to me you always take it upon yourself to act, but whenever its about _you_ I'm suddenly a bother, someone who 'wouldn't understand'. Am I just some 'toy' to play around with? Something to be discarded when it's time to 'be a man'?" She demanded,

"That's-!" He turned to reply, only to get cut off again.

"I...I thought you liked me…that I was…no…I suppose to you yokai, humans really are just playthings…"

"No!" It was like someone switched off a light. Where once you could clearly see a confused, and disorientated young boy now stood a powerful and determined being, seemingly made from flickering lights and looming shadows, blood smeared across his face and two twisting tails of crimson billowing out behind him. 

"Naruto-kun?"

"_**Do I truly come across as that whimsical?" **_He demanded, anger flashing in his crimson eyes. But the anger was directed not at the discontent girl before him, no, it was anger at his own impertinence.

"Naruto-kun-"

"…_**I see…then I have no choice…" **_Her heart raced as the Kyuubi-heir stepped towards her, his anger replaced with sadness and remorse.

"-!" As he moved suddenly, she clenched her eyes shut, fearing the worst.

'_Something that is no-longer 'useful' is to be destroyed…is that how it is?' _She questioned, a tear dripping down her cheek

"_**Hyuuga Hinata, through my ignorance I have sinned…I offer you my utmost heartfelt apologies, if you can find it in your heart to pardon my transgressions, I beg of you, forgive me" **_Opening her eyes, she let out a gasp at the sight before; one of the most powerful, and dominating beings she'd ever encountered, lying prostrate before her in an act of humility and submission. In the face of such a sight, she felt her anger melt away.

"If you...if you are truly sincere, then I shall forgive you." She said, gracefully kneeling to cup the being's chin in her hand, disregarding the blood that now stained her palm.

"**I'm glad…"**

"But please, talk to me, let me into your life, let me help you" Standing, he let out a sigh.

"_**The Sandaime…was someone…irreplaceable to me. Where it not for him, I would surely be dead…or worse…he had done so much for me…he seemed…as eternal as the mountains themselves…for him to be gone…there where so many things I never said…all my life I've wanted to surpass the Yondaime, but Ojii-san…he is someone I could never compare to…that he's gone…it's like a part of Konohagakure is gone with him"**_

"A part is gone…it is a part that can never be replaced, but…we should not mourn over what we can not get back…instead, we must treasure what we still have, his memory, and his legacy, those are things that will never die" The girl had never been particularly close to the Sandaime, to her he was just the kind old man who kept things running, but she knew a little of his relationship with the blonde Jinchuuriki, she knew the would-be retired shinobi was the closest thing Naruto had ever had to a caring parent.

'To lose a parent is always painful…it is a loss that can change a person' 

"_**Yes…I suppose that is all that we can do…I…yes…arigato Hinata-chan"**_He smiled wistfully, gently embracing the Hyuuga-heiress, causing her to blush. Breaking away, she stared at her feet as she tried to think of a response.

After a few minutes silence, the girl managed to gather up her courage to say something.  
"Naruto-kun I'm sorry for getting angry at you…but still…there's so much I don't understand about you…it seems like everything just leads to more questions…but…I suppose all those will be answered in time…but…will I get that chance?" just what am I to you?" She asked. The blonde seemed to consider the question for a moment before looking her in the eye.

"_**Hyuuga Hinata, for you I would defy gods, slay demons, and slaughter men. I would make rocks bleed, the desert weep, and oceans burn. I would tear the world asunder just to find you, and bring heaven to earth just to stay with you. Anything you want, I shall give, and anything you give I shall cherish."**_

"N-naruto-kun!" She stammered, blushing furiously.

'_Saying a thing like that…I feel faint!' _Before either could say anymore, a sudden gasp came up from nearby.

"y-y-y-y-you…demon!!" His head snapped to the source of the cry; a middle-aged man, eyes wide with terror, the glow from the jinchuuriki's tails illuminating him an otherworldly red.

"Y-you…get away from the Hyuuga!! H-Help!!!" As the man turned to run, Naruto calmly shifted his tails into a cross-shape, and, a moment later, a clone came into existence beside him. Shifting into fox form, he bounded after the fleeing man, before leaping _into_ him.

_**"Accursed luck…"**_ Naruto scowled, even as the man turned and walked back towards him.

"Usual plan?" He asked, an out-of-place cocky grin adorning the man's face.

"_**Take him to the bar, and get him plastered. Bail when he starts to lose grip on reality, and he'll think it all a dream"**_Naruto noddeda glint of mischief in his slitted, red eyes.

"Usual it is" The man laughed, before calmly walking away, whistling an off-key tune.

_"**By the time he wakes up**_, he won't know what year it is" Naruto chuckled, his tails disappearing behind him as he spoke.

"Naruto-kun…what…what just happened?" Hinata demanded, staring incredulously at the man's retreating back, before turning to face the blonde.

"Like I said before, I'm a fox…well, youko to be exact…Kitsunetsuki is one of my specialties" He answered, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Your clone…possessed him?"

"Yeah…parasitic infestation by a non-corporal entity…apparantly...it's not very effective during the day, but it i_s_ late…and the bad weather seems to have helped…at least he was a civilian, if it was a ninja he probably could have broken it…"

"Demo…what if it had been a shinobi? Then what would you have done?"

"Wasn't it you who said not to think about 'what if's?" He asked, offering her a slight grin.

"You really do rely too much on luck…" She murmured, glancing about the area. "Ano…what you said just now…"

"We should probably go somewhere else…I guess this isn't as private as I'd hoped…I don't think it'll rain again for a few more hours…I hear there's a nice waterfall in the forest of death…" He offered, staring at the distant tree line. "Talking to you…I think…lets go there and talk more, okay?" He asked, offering the girl a sheepish smile.

"…I'd like that…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Two young shinobi lay together, staring up at the stars, side by side with the sound of the waterfall roaring nearby.

"Ne, Hinata-chan…"

"Nani desu ka?"

"Do you ever...think about the future…where you want to be?"

"…sometimes…"

"…do you…do you actually want to be the head of your clan?"

"…I..I don't know wether or not I would be a suitable head…and I don't know that I would enjoy the position…but…"

"but?"

"There are things…things that I need to do…things that...only the clan head can do"

"The curse seal?"

"Not just that…the whole system with the branch family…if it goes on like this…the clan will not last…I know that…to bring the two families together will not be easy…but still…it is something I'm willing to endure…for the sake of my whole family"

"That's a good ambition…"

"What about you…what are your plans for the future?"

"You know that, Hokage, all the way" He said assuredly, pumping his fist into the air.

"You always say that…but how are you going to that? For me…I'm already the heir to the clan…I just…need to prove to Otou-sama that I can do it, but you…"

"Well, I got a plan of sorts" He shrugged, eyeing a passing moth. "Like you it's all about proving myself. I got to prove I'm a good leader to both my subordinates and my superiors. Prove I'm a competent and powerful shinobi by completing missions. Mind you…that's the easy part…"

"Ara?"

"The hard parts not the shinobi stuff, it's everything else. Those fossils on the council, the clan heads, the lords, the civilians and everyone else have to think I'll make a good and worthy leader as well…"

"So many people…it seems…"

"Impossible? From here it does, but I got a few things going for me. Kakashi-sensei's kinda famous; since he's my sensei I'll get a bit of a reputation boost from that. Ero-sennin seems to have an interest in me, so at the very least I might be able to get him to vouch for me…"

"Ero-sennin?"

"Jiraiya."

"Oh…you mentioned him before…but why do you call him-?"

"Ever hear of a series called Icha-Icha?" The moth flittered back and forth across his vision, taunting him.

"…iie, not that I know of"

"They're an alright read, although I feel some of his female characters are unrealistically portrayed. But anyhow, read one of them, and you'll know why I call him that. He's the author"

"I didn't know Jiraiya-sama was an author"

"He has a...somewhat selective audience…but anyhow, two people won't get me the job. I have a few ideas…but...pretty much it gets down to 'I've got a lot of friends to make'" There was a renewed silence as the two considered what had been said, until Hinata decided to break it. Turning to look at the blonde she blushed for a moment before speaking.

"Ano…w-what about…us…what you said before…what kind of a future do you see for us?" Gazing at her, the blonde smiled.

"I see us…together…united; we accomplish things no-one ever thought we would be able to…a team invincible!…when they speak of us, people will say; 'Did you see the sun and moon? How they have become one? The world is dark, yet we can see perfectly, and need not fear the darkness. They dance in circles, the blessed and the cursed, I can only imagine what their children will be like…'" Naruto sang, causing the Hyuuga heir to blush, furiously.

"Ch-children?"

"Children, one for every star in the sky. Who knows what they might accomplish?" He continued, grinning at her embarrassment. The moth was practically on his nose now. Where his whiskers not stuck to his face, he was sure he would have sneezed.

"You shouldn't…say such things…"

"You know I'm just teasing you…" He smiled, stroking her face with his tails.

"But still…to say such things…"

"Relax. It's far too early for such things anyway. To much movement too soon can ruin the rhythm, and the whole dance falls apart" He said, snapping the moth out of the air, and swallowing it.

There was another period of silence, before Naruto finally spoke up.

"Hinata-Chan…"

"Nani?"

"…I just…thanks for talking to me…I…I feel much better now…I guess…it really is too much to try and handle everything by yourself…"

"You're welcome…and yes. It is"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

First off. Naruto's tails.

I got a lot of messages saying essentially "I though Naruto would have/should have gotten his second tail during the fight against Gaara". Its 'arrival' so to speak, had been intended to occur this way for a long time (before I started writing the exam). In no way is this me 'bending to the will of my viewers' so to speak. Just wanted to clear that up in case anyone got the wrong impression.

Basically tails are awarded for doing things that were extremely difficult for him. As such, each tail is increasingly harder to achieve, and requires an act of greater effort. Also, the act has to be significant, and a genuine accomplishment. Doing 1000000 push-ups will not suffice (unless there was something else riding on it).

Also, in case you missed it, Naruto is NOT twice as powerful. It was less only approx 1/5th more youki. By the time he gains all nine tails, he will still only have about twice as much youki as he does normal chakra. He will NOT gain infinite chakra, that was something unique to his predecessor, which I'll explain properly when at a certain point later on. However, as he gains more tails, he becomes more 'in-tune' with his bijuu nature.

Yes, I'm having all the Jinchuuriki as having gone through a similar process.

On a side note, apart from various sources and research into folklore, ultimately this was my main inspiration for the way he gains tails, although I'm upping the requirements a bit to better suit the character/plot/exploits

www. NaruHina.

I'd like to think they're progressing at a steady rate. For an overzealous, hopeless romantic, who has extremely detailed knowledge about birds and bees, and an almost repressed young girl of high stature who has had her eyes on him since before puberty. Also keeping in mind that they're at the age when hormones really start to rage. (13-14 as says me). Still, I'm trying not to rush things, without it seeming like their making no progress at all, (which I hate to see). I suppose you could say that they're somewhere around the "I don't know for sure, but I think it's love" stage.

Finally, emo-ness

It may seem a bit too much like Naruto got over the Sandaime's death with too little actual 'recovery'. Naruto is not completely over it, but he now has a means of which to deal with the loss. Also I'm adding emphasis to how he's more relaxed with Hinata, than anyone else or even by himself…

Next, the Tsunade recruitment arc begins. And Naruto discovers the joy that is Rasengan.


	34. A Continuation of the Line

A/N: Fairly long chapter, but the first 2000 words are pretty much omake.

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process.

Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they? NaruxHina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech"**_**'Demon thoughts' **_/animal 'speech'/ _Sound Effects/Illusions "Enchanting voice/emphasis" __**"Enchanting Demonic Voice"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 34

A Continuation of the Line

_The fox fulfils an obligation, before paying a visit to the snake's daughter. Later, the tree seeks to rekindle the old flame, and reaches out for an appropriate fuel. The toad takes the fox and searches for the youthful hag, warning of her traps. The toad shows the fox the empty circle, and the fox then knows fantastical joy._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moonlight shone through a window as he moved. Cloaked in darkness, his actions went unobserved.

"I wonder I they leave that dish of candy out overnight…" He mumbled, glancing about the unoccupied offices around him. Pausing, he took out a detailed floor plan and spread it across the floor before him.

"Okay, so I'm…'here'," He muttered, poking a point on the white-marked paper." The night shift guards are 'here' and 'here'…so I need to go through 'here' to reach 'there' and from 'there' I go 'here' and bingo." Folding up the map, the blonde shinobi grinned before darting off into the shadows.

'_It's amazing what you can get if it' the right person asking…between Kakashi-sensei, Kyoujou-nee, Ero-sennin and that old guy from the stairs It was easy to get everything I need for this…especially if they happen to be a fan of icha-icha…' _Slipping past a snoozing guard, Naruto noiselessly approached his destination.

'_The official vault of the Konohagakure Branch of the Second National bank of Kuni no Hi…' _

There had been a First National Bank, but due to an integral design flaw, people's money tended to seep through the cracks in the floor, and into the irrigation system. Coincidently, there had been quite a number of suspiciously successful farmers that year, all claiming to have had "A particularly rich crop".

Rubbing his hands together, the blonde stepped approached the heavy steel door to the vault. Because of the ban on non-ninja practicing Ninjutsu, Naruto knew he didn't have to worry about anything particularly complex in terms of security. Had it been a shinobi security system then things would have been different, and he probably would have ended up with a lot less clothing than he'd started off with.

"Fourteen separate combination locks, all rigged to set off the alarm if so much as twiddled…a keypad that does the same…that guy said…the way in is with the director's key" With a grin, the blonde whipped a long, shiny silver key from his pocket, engraved with the bank's logo and attached to a rather cheap and flimsy chain.

"Ignore the craftily hidden lock to the side," He muttered, feeling across the door with his hand. "Instead, stick it front and centre" With a triumphant grin, he plunged the key into the hole and turned. There was a pause, and the sound of grinding gears, before the door swung open, bathing the blonde in a soft, golden glow.

"And as Amaterasu Omikami emerged from the heavenly cave, she saw her reflection in the mirror, and was stunned by her own brilliant light. 'Omo-Shiroi'(white face) she said, mesmerised by what appeared to be a goddess more radiant than herself" Naruto whispered, basking in his own triumph, before suddenly becoming serious again.

"Four security cameras, and an extra one hidden, providing absolute coverage of the entire vault at all times…it's a shame I already disabled them. This hiest easy if you bother to read the walkthrough first" He grinned, waltzing into the vault like the king of the world himself.

"ooh, lots of shinies" He gawped, glancing at the piles of gold, silver and copper coins around him, each marked with the seal fire country's daimyo. The blonde carefully pulled out a cloth bag from his pocket and, unceremoniously, dumped the contents onto the floor.

"5426987 Ryo…my financial debt is now repaid…my clone should be marking the deposit in the register as I speak. Konohamaru, you are gonna be one rich monkey by the time you get this, what with interest and all that stuff" He said, letting out a sigh before grinning again.

"While I'm here…" Stepping carefully as not to disturb the piles of cash around him, Naruto walked towards the far wall, and, channelling chakra to his feet, walked up it. With a smirk, the blonde whipped out a brush and a kunai, and without hesitation, plunged the kunai into his hand.

"Do-di-do-do-do-" He hummed, dipping the brush into his wound and putting it to the ceiling. With a few deft strokes, he made his mark.

**UZUMAKI NARUTO WAS HERE**

"Add a few beacon seals with a touch of youki…and a long range medium seal…and presto, I can now chuck a shadow clone in here from anywhere in Konoha. I've now marked most every important place in the village" He grinned, finishing the seal with a flourish.

"It's repeat crimes made simple" He chuckled, dropping down to the floor with an athletic pirouette.

"The cameras will probably come on soon…" He muttered, making for the door, only to have it slam shut in his face.

"…the homeless guy didn't say anything about this!" The fox-boy wailed.

"Where's my clone? Dammit clone, let me out!" Instead of a reply, Naruto got a sudden influx of memories

"I fixed the register…got bored…and dispelled myself…well that's just fantastic" He grumbled, glancing about the enclosed room.

"I wonder how much air I have…the tour guide said the vault was airtight…" Sighing, he fell back onto the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

"I could try and melt the floor…and probably torch myself in the process…don't suppose I've got any stray clones nearby do I?" He wondered, before suddenly sitting up again. "What am I saying? I can just make a clone on the other side of the door!" Forming a cross-seal, he directed his chakra through to the other side of the thick door, and triggered the technique.

"Help me Kage Bunshin!"

With a soft _vwoom _the door swung open, a grinning clone on the other side.

"You called?" The clone asked cheekily.

"BAKA!" He yelled, belting his clone across the head with his fist.

"Itai! Why would you do that?" His doppelganger wailed, clutching his head in his hands.

"That's for leaving your post!"

"But that wasn't me! It was…the other me…" The clone defended feebly.

"We're all the same person, so what does it matter? Just shut up and lets get out of here" Naruto scowled, stepping out from the vault. Heaving the door shut, he plucked the key out from the lock and handed it to the clone.

"As punishment, it's up to you to put back all the evidence" He ordered, his lone walking beside him as he left.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I dunno…something fun I guess…"

"Just coz you hate me," The clone pouted, crossing his arms other his chest.

"Go on, off you go"

"I am so getting you back for this" He muttered, walking away from the original.

X

Naruto sat atop the roof, staring up at the night sky.

"Hmm…what can I do for fun…Kori's off chasing tail…all the Ningen are asleep…I'm not hungry and I don't feel like training…" Closing his eyes, he unconsciously peered about his surroundings with his mind

'…_hey…isn't that Kyoujo-nee? Huh…I bet she's asleep as well…I wonder…'_Junjou Mugen gave the moon a foxy grin, before fading away into the night.

XXXX

_"Anko-sama, here is the meal you requested"_

"_Anko-sama, allow me to cleans your feet"_

"_Anko-sama, allow me to ease your tension"_

"_Kukukuku, come, your mistress demands pleasing"_

"_So this is what Kyoujo-nee's dreams are like" Naruto pondered, glancing about. He was at the entrance to a great hall, surrounded by white marble, purple and black drapes, and a large number of men._

"_Hello? Kyoujo-nee?" He called, making his way to the end of the hall. For their part, the men seemed oblivious of him, running back and forth retrieving various foods and instruments from the surrounding area._

"_Hmm? That voice…boy, come here" Anko's voice rang out, beckoning with no room for question._

"_Ah, there you are" Naruto grinned, strolling up to the woman. She sat draped across a marble throne, clad only in a loose fitting, and partially transparent toga. All around her, men and boys, all between the age of 17 and 25 attended to her every whim, massaging her calves, stroking her skin and offering up platters of dango and jugs of sake. Their skin rippled with bulging muscle and each wore naught but a meagre black g-string, cufflinks and a black tie._

"_Mmmm…what's wrong little boy, are you lost?" She asked, dragging her finer across her lower lip as she gazed upon the blonde genin, his usual orange jumpsuit replaced with the clothes of a servant boy._

"_Or perhaps you came here to…explore…" She purred, stretching out her leg and running her hands along it._

"_Explore, but not in the sense you mean" Naruto replied, cheekily, causing her to frown._

"_Wait, that's not the right line. The hell is wrong with my dream?" She demanded, whipping her body around to face the blonde head on. "You're younger than what I normally go for anyway. I thought it might be the whole 'deflower the innocent virgin' thing but no! You're doing it all wrong!" She scowled, thumping her fist on the arm of her throne._

"_Well, that's because I'm not a part of your dream, I am, actually, Naruto" The blonde explained, grinning sheepishly._

"_Yeah? And the fuck are you doing in my formerly _good_ dream?" She demanded angrily._

"_Just visiting. You really shouldn't take blood without asking by the way."_

"_Ah, screw it, I don't give a fuck why you're here." She pouted, slumping over the arm of her throne. Behind her, one of the younger men began massaging her exposed back._

"_So this is your dream then is it? You got…unique taste…" The blonde muttered, glancing about at the innumerable males around him._

"_Yeah, you got a problem with that?" She demanded, eyeing him angrily._

"_No, no, I've seen way worse dreams than this…but still…" He paused, barley stopping himself in time from walking into a random chest._

"_If you like guys like this I'm surprised you're not after Gai…" He pondered aloud, helping himself to a stick of dango from a tray._

"_I was, but things didn't work out. He's sweet and…well…delicious is more like it, but…I dunno, he's not the kind of guy to take bait, and he insists on doing everything the long way…I just don't have that kind of patience…heh, Hatake probably has a better shot at him than I do" She sighed, jamming a stick of dango into her mouth._

"_Nah, if Gai went for guys then he would have been arrested long ago for all that hugging he and Lee do…" _

"_Ah well, there's lots other tasty morsels about beside him. I'm sure there's some other manly men around here somewhere" She said, before swiping a jug of sake from a nearby attendant and downing it in one gulp._

"_What about Shikamaru's sensei…Asuma? He seems like your type," The blonde asked, only to be met with a curt laugh._

"_Nah, lets just say he and Kurenai have been doing 'this and that' where the sun don't shine" She laughed, gesturing obscenely with her hand. "Course if you say anything then they'll deny it to high heaven but I know what's going on" She grinned, tapping the side of her nose. _

"_Kakashi-sensei?"_

"_Nah, between his book and his memories he might as well be wearing a chastity belt. Besides, I've heard the rumours, I don't go for the pretty boy types"_

"_You don't? Eh, your loss."_

"_Hardly, who'd want a guy that looks like a chick anyway? Bunch of creeps the lot of them" She scoffed, taking another swig of sake. "I want a guy who can lift his own weight using just his hips, a guy who can take a beating and just get right back up. I want a man who's a beast" She hissed, a maniacal grin on her face._

'…_so tell me again why she hasn't molested Gai yet?' He wondered, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Out loud he said_

"_You really do have unique tastes,"_

"_Well what about you then? What gives you the 'urge to merge'?"_

"_Well, being as general as possible…" The blonde clicked his fingers, and Anko blinked._

_X_

_She found herself standing in a moonlit garden, surrounded by plants and flowers, and oddly enough strawberries, all in full bloom. Not a trace of marble in sight. In the centre, Naruto lay splayed out across a rather out-of-place looking velvet couch and dressed in an elaborate red and gold kimono. Around him, innumerable teenagers, clad in holy garb danced about with one another. At first, Anko thought they were all girls, but she quickly realised that at least a third where boys, albeit ones equally as beautiful as the girls themselves._

"_How the hell did you do that? This is my dream, isn't it? Where'd my candy go?" Anko demanded, glancing around incredulously._

"_I am the lord of dreams, master of the unreal. Your dreamstuff is mine to weave into whatever I fancy," He boasted, snapping up a proffered strawberry from one of his attendants and grinning._

"_Yeah…I can see exactly what you fancy…" Anko smirked, pointing to one of the girls by his side._

"_Naruto…" Hinata moaned, before leaning in to lick his face. _

"_This is…!" The hyuuga's hand reached down his chest, heading straight for-_

XX

"Gah!" Anko gasped, shooting up in her bed, instinctively brandishing a kunai at her room. Finding it empty, she sighed, before slumping back down onto the mattress.

"Fucked up dreams again…" She mumbled, sliding the kunai back into its holster on her thigh, and closing her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ohayo Gozaimasu" Naruto yawned, stepping onto the bridge that was his team's unofficial meeting place. Sakura and Sasuke having gotten there before him. Sakura looked her blonde teammate up and down, taking note of his dishevelled hair and what seemed to be a bloodstain on his jacket.

"Umm…are you…feeling okay?" She asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I'm fine…just had some…weird dreams…" He muttered, yawning. "Oh yeah, and this morning, for some really weird reason, I tried to kill myself" He shrugged, leaning over the rails of the bridge.

"Oh, okay" She said, glancing at the sky.

_'I wonder how long until Kakashi-sensei gets here…'_

"…wait, what?"

"I said I had a weird dream. Why?"

"No, the other bit?"

"Huh? Oh, I tried to kill myself. It really ruined my morning!" He scowled, tossing a rock into the river below him.

"Na-Na-Na-NANI!? Why? You've been fine since after the funeral, what brought it on? Did you relapse? Why would you want to do something so reckless!? You've got your whole life ahead of you!! DON'T THROW IT AWAY!!" She yelled, grabbing the blonde by the shoulders and shaking him vigorously. Even Sasuke had an odd look in his eye.

"I don't know! I was just pissed off that I made me put all that crap away, I wanted a little revenge. Next thing I know, it's three in the morning and I'm cramming strawberries down my own throat in the hope that I choke to death. I knew I was tenacious, but seriously! I had to bludgeon myself across the head with a wet fox to get me to let go. Kori was very cross. In the end I managed to tear my throat out with my teeth, but still. If this keeps up I think I'll go insane!" The blonde ranted, stunning everyone in earshot.

"Naruto did what!?" Kakashi demanded appearing at the end of the bridge, a look of absolute horror in his eye.

"Kakashi-sensei, do your clones ever try to kill you?" Naruto asked, causing the man to balk.

_'It was just a Kage Bunshin, okay then'_ Sakura nodded to herself, before striking the blonde in the chin.

"What the hell do you mean your clone tried to kill you? How long has this been going on? I knew it wasn't normal copying yourself all the time! There should be laws! Why hasn't someone organised a convention in Geneva?" She wailed, crying out to the heavens.

"It's fine, my clones just tend to get a little weird if I leave them alone with nothing to do. Even then it's just the occasional bad clone. I think it's got something to do with those epiphany things Shikamaru always talks about"

"Naruto, why don't you just cancel the technique when they do that?" Kakashi asked, eyeing his student warily.

"Where's the fun in that? It's practically training. Besides, what kind of ninja dies from strawberry overdose anyway? I'd never live it down." The blonde exclaimed, pointing a finger at his sensei.

'_Maybe I should just keep him in a straight jacket outside of missions…'_Kakashi thought wistfully, before turning his attention to the whole team.

"First of all, it's been a while, and you all seem to be back to your normal selves, except for Naruto, who defies the meaning of the word, so I feel its time that Team Seven returned to active duty"

"Cool, I need to restock my coin supply"

"I think I used up most of my equipment in the exam…I'm going to have to fill up on tools soon"

"…"

"Good, since there are no objections, we can start right away. Our first mission is to help remove the remains of the theatre, which was destroyed during the invasion"

"Wait, we had a theatre? And no one told me? And know it's gone? Gah! Inari-Daimyojin damn you all!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

In the Konohagakure council chambers, there was much confusion and disarray, with many people trying to speak at the same time, resulting in a sound that was uncannily similar to a beehive being set on fire.

"Enough! I will have silence!" Ordered Mitokado Homura, an elderly ex-shinobi, and former teammate of both Utatane Koharu and the Sandaime Hokage. Between he and Koharu, they were the unofficial heads of the Konoha council.

"Thankyou. Now then, we have no time to waste with infantile bickering. The fact of the matter is that we need a Godaime Hokage"

"It's too soon! Have you no respect for the Sandaime?" A councilman shouted angrily, his outcry met with both support and disdain as more felt the need to add their own opinion.

"Enough! This is not a debatable matter. We have just been struck a very heavy blow. We can not afford to show any weakness, lest our enemies strike while we're weak"

"But these are peaceful times, who would consider attacking us in this day and age?"

"Honourable Councilman, are you daft? Or did you miss the INVASION that just occurred?"

"That was an isolated incident regarding an individual who had a personal vendetta against our fair village. Such occurrences do not happen frequently"

"Honourable Councilman, I could try and carve a list of all people with a vendetta against Konoha into your obnoxious fat head and still not get half of them. Despite what you think, we have enemies that would not, nay, will not hesitate to crush us should they think they have a chance."

"Well said. A new Hokage would show that we're not going to just sit around and hope things get better. Besides, we're overdue for a change of leadership anyway"

"But there is-"

"Did I not say that is not the issue?" Homura demanded. "We need a new leader, one whom our enemies will think twice about confronting. A public figurehead known far and wide"

"It is not about fame, we need a leader who will ACT! The times of peace are over. We need someone who is not afraid to strike when necessary"

"Honourable Councilman, are you trying to insinuate the Sandaime was a coward?!"

"Not at all, I'm just saying that the Sandaime's methods are no longer acceptable"

"Violence doesn't solve anything"

"That's fool's talk and you know it!"

"Forgive me Honourable Councilman, I must have misheard you, did you just call me a fool!?"

"Indeed I did good sir. Save your pacifistic dribble for the masses, when we aren't under threat"

"ENOUGH! Gentlemen, if you may, we are here to decide on who we should put forward to be the Godaime, nothing more"

"Well said"

"Now, who will it be?" The chambers descended into muffled murmuring as the members debated it amongst one another. Many times a name would be heard, only to be shot down by some critical flaw or error in judgement.

"Why not Jiraiya of the Sannin?"

"He _was_ trained by the Sandaime, and people know him"

"He was also the one who taught the Yondaime, we'd be a fool not to" A general chorus of agreement rose, as the people murmured about how great Jiraiya would be, until.

"I refuse" His voice wasn't particularly loud, nor even that commanding of a tone, yet the entire room was silenced by those two little words. With a grunt, the white-haired legend lowered himself from the open windowsill, onto the chamber floors, eyeing down the councilmen.

"J-Jiraiya-Sama, how long have you been there?"

"More to say, what are you doing here, this meeting is not open to,"

"You may forget, but I do have a seat amongst you" Jiraiya interrupted, pointing to a certain empty chair in the middle of the room.

"The council recognises Jiraiya as a lawful participant at this council of lords"

"Thankyou. As I said, I refuse to become Hokage. I'll also add that this isn't the first time that I've refused the position, but one way or another I hope it to be the last"

"But Jiraiya-Sama, why would-"

"It is a poor man who can not judge his own character, and I tell you here and now that I am not someone fit to be Hokage."

"…you say that but who else is there? If you of all people are unfit, then who could possibly do better?"

"Hmm? You seem to forget, we were called the sannin for a reason…If two are no good…"

"You suggest the third…Tsunade?"

"I do."

"But…Tsunade-sama hasn't returned to the village for over twenty years, no-one knows where she is now"

"You leave that to me" Jiraiya grinned, jerking his thumb at his chest.

"Are there any objections? No? So be it then. Jiraiya, you are to locate Tsunade, and persuade her to take up the mantle of Godaime. A squad shall be assembled to-"

"No"

"No?"

"A squad would just get in the way…how about...one ninja. I'll take one ninja with me" He smirked, holding up a single finger.

"One…you have someone in mind?"

"I do. I assure you he will be most useful"

XXXXXXXXXX

"GuhuhuGnnnnnnngraah!"

"Orochimaru-sama, please, if you keep moving like that you'll-" There was a sound like a butterknife stabbing rather brutally into a piece of toast, followed by a loud _thump_ as the now-dead man was hurled across the floor.

"…tch, another one? I only have so many medics you know" Kabuto muttered, as he walked in stepping over the broken corpse and approaching his wounded leader.

"Kabuto…why do you insist on sending these fools to attend me?" Orochimaru demanded, shooting the glasses-clad teen the most intimidating death-glare he could muster.

"I can't be everywhere at once. Or would you like your men to see you in such a state?" Kabuto suggested, shrugging off the glare and blatantly ignoring the killing intent that accompanied it.

"Have you found anything!?"

"Well, it seems the jutsu the Sandaime used has set off…well to be honest its like nothing I've ever seen before, it seems to be a cross between an infection and a third degree burn. In short, the cells in your arms are combusting, and when they do so, the cells around them are 'infected', causing them to become superheated and combust as well. I never would have thought such a thing possible…" The med-nin marvelled aloud, skimming through a clipboard of notes.

"Now is no time to be admiring that _fool's_ handiwork. Can you cure it?"

"Well to be honest the only reason you're still alive is because of your…ahem…'unique' body. Your cells are regenerating, but at a rate less than what they are being destroyed at. You've got time but nothing else"

"Can. You. **CURE ME!?"**

"No. To do so I would need to completely, and successfully revive every single dead cell in your arms, and all the still infected ones, until not a trace of this…_curse_ is left…but that is simply beyond me, to actually revive dead cells is not something I can do, merely cause living ones to undergo mitosis and subsequent cytokinesis an accelerated rates, in which-"

"I know how medical jutsu works. So in other words, you're useless"

"Well I could always cut the arms off at the shoulder, that would prevent further infection and ultimately save your life" The med-nin shrugged,

"**YOU FOOL!** That is NOT an option…how long...how long will it take for this thing to kill me?"

"At the current rate, I'd be surprised if you lasted six months, but chances are the infection will start to spread faster as it 'covers more ground', so to speak, that and it's only a matter of time before your body gives way under the strain and rejects you…"

"Damn this pathetic body. If it were stronger it would be nothing for me to simply regrow new arms…"

"You could simply change to a new body" Kabuto offered, pushing his glasses up wit his finger.

"No, Kimimaro is, regrettably, no longer an option, and if I change to anyone but Sasuke-kun, I will have to wait a full three years in an inferior body to gain the sharingan…"

"Oh? But what's another three years after waiting so long anyway?" Kabuto asked, slowly unwinding the bandages on the snake sannin's arms.

"At any moment, all my plans could be destroyed, I have too much riding on that boy to just let him slip through my grasp" Orochimaru said, hissing through gritted teeth as his wounds were exposed to the lukewarm air. The red, vein-like cracks throbbed in the dim light, contrasting against the pitch black that now covered his arms past the elbow.

"So you intend to sit and wait, hoping the Uchiha comes before anyone else does?"

"…No…that would be foolish…" He muttered, scowling as the young medic applied fresh bandages. "Yes…you're useless but _her..._perhaps it is time for me to pay a visit to an old friend…Kabuto, we're leaving"

XXXXXXXXXX

"_Upon the stage/men become giants/and dreams real/but nevermore_" Naruto sang mournfully as he carried away the last of the wreckage, casting one, last, bitter glance at the clearing, before running away, a broken piece of timber held above his head with the assistance of a pair of shadow clones. Nearby, Sasuke stood near a pile of burning debris, topping it up with a Katon jutsu every few minutes, but his mind was not on the roaring flame beside him, no, it was on his blonde teammate who had suddenly broken out into a duet with one of his clones.

'_Everything I had…everything and more…yet I could only wound him a single time, let alone defeat him…but you…he used more power against you than he even thought of using against me, yet he still fell, and you walked away with little more than a few scratches and some ripped clothing…just what kind of power do you possess?'_

'_**He is becoming too powerful…you are being left behind…you grow weak while he grows strong'**_

_'I can not allow this…I will not let that…dobe…surpass me…'_

'_**How is it that he grows so fast? What is the secret to his strength?'**_

'…_he has often said that he trains in the mornings, and evenings…but then…he has also said that he rises early, and sleeps little…'_

**_'He merely gets in more training than you do then'_**

'…_the forest…he was familiar with the forest…he had been there many times…'_

**_'The forest is a dangerous place…he trains harder than you do'_**

_'So all I need to do is increase my training, and I should be strongest once again'_****

**_'Between you and he…who is alpha?_**'

"-ke, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, causing the Uchiha to glance up.

"We're done for today, Kakashi-sensei says he won't be able to train us today either, so we got the rest of the day off. Mind you, I think you need to lay into something, you seem kinda tense" Naruto shrugged, before walking away with a wave. The Uchiha turned to leave as well, only to find himself face to face with his other teammate.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, did you want to-"

"No" He said, cutting her off, before walking away.

"-train...together?" She trailed off, before slumping in defeat.

_'He didn't even listen to me…'_

_**'Shannaro! Tie him up and make him listen to you!'**_

_'That only works once, and then you get a lawsuit…'_

'_**He won't talk' **_Her inner-persona insisted, chuckling darkly in her mind.

"'sigh' Maybe I could spar with Ino-bunta…" She muttered, wandering off herself.

X

"Let's see…I should probably see how Konohamaru's doing…I haven't actually seen him since…the funeral…" Naruto paused as his memory of that day flickered behind his eyes, before shaking his head as though to force the memory away.

"He's got good friends, I'm sure he's doing okay…" Letting out a laugh, Naruto started walking again

"Let's see…I already popped round to Ichiraku's this morning…I could go for lunch…ah! I haven't seen Hinata-chan since then either. It's decided! I'll find Hinata-chan and take her out to ramen." Nodding to himself, Naruto closed his eyes and mentally reached out for his pale-eyed companion.

"Yo"

"Go away, I'm busy" He scowled, trying to ignore the pestering voice.

"Pfft, perv never said anything about you being so rude…mind you he didn't say much of anything…"

"Wait, perv?" Naruto asked, opening his eyes and seeing…nothing.

"Hey, down here!" The voice called. Looking down, Naruto suddenly found himself peering into the bulbous eyes of a small, orange toad, with black markings and a faded blue vest.

"Are you lunch?" The blonde asked crouching down to peer at the unexpected arrival.

"You're joking, right? I'm a messenger. Well, today I am anyway. Whatever, the perv says "Naruto, get your butt over here, before I sell it on the black market" Any questions? No? Good. Follow me" The toad said, before bounding off down the street

"Ah that spiky-haired bastard! this had better not get in the way of lunch" Naruto cursed, muttering under his breath, before chasing after the 'messenger'.

XX

"So you're a toad, right?" Naruto asked, glancing down at the brightly coloured amphibian.

"Yeah, and?"

"Never actually had the chance to talk to a summon before, so where do all you guys live?"

"Well, we of the noble Gama-Rui(Toad Family) live in Myouboku Mountain, beneath the watchful gaze of the Elder Sage, and led by Gamabunta, my Tou-san" The toad explained, his chest swelling up with pride.

"Wow, your Tou-san is the toad leader?"

"Yup, Tou-san is the reigning Oyabun(boss) of the Gama-Rui, and I his eldest son. Pretty neat, huh?"

"Cool, so are you guys like a boryokudan(Violence Group)?"

"Don't associate us with common thugs like them," Gamakichi said, waving his hand dismissively before stopping, puffing up his chest and clearing his throat.

"We…are Yakuza. They who follow the code of Jingi(Justice and Honour). Loyalty and respect is our way of life. We are all brothers, we are all family," The toad proclaimed, striking a series of 'dramatic' poses as he did so.

_'So that's where Ero-Sennin gets that weird dance from…'_

"Cool, so your Tou-san leads an entire Yakuza family?"

"Ah, well, actually the Kumicho(family head) is the Elder Sage, and beneath him 'Ma' and 'Pa' as they call themselves are his Saiko Komon (Senior Advisor), and then Tou-san is So-Honbucho(headquarters chief), but really it's Tou-san who does all the work so he's Oyabun"

"So what's your connection to Ero-Sennin then? The Gama-rui that is" Naruto asked, running after the toad as he started to move again.

"You mean the perv? Well the story I heard is he found the place as a kid, and was trained in our ways by the Elder Sage; he's part of the family."

"And that's why he can summon you?"

"Yup, mind you he's not the first, and he has the right to induct others into the family so he won't be the last. Mind you, so far he's only let one guy in"

"Really? Who?"

"I never met him myself, but Tou-san speaks highly of him, Nami-…something-something…all I know is he was this tall guy, with blonde hair"

"Blonde hair…Nami…Namikaze? Namikaze Minato?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Yeah, that's it. Tou-san says he and Blondie were oath brothers, fought together many times, they did" Gamakichi said, only to pause as Naruto cracked up laughing.

"What's up with you? You gotta problem?" The toad demanded, eyeing the blonde angrily.

"No it's just, you're not gonna believe it, that 'blonde guy' was _my_ Tou-san" Naruto gasped, causing the young toad to laugh as well.

"Well I'll be, you'll have to meet up with Tou-san one day, I'm sure he'd love to meet you"

"Sure, that'd be great. Who knows, maybe the two of us could fight together as well someday" Naruto grinned,

"Really? That'd be awesome" The toad grinned back, the deal sealed with a smile.

"Naruto! There you are" Jiraiya said, almost causing the pair to plough right into him. "What took you so long? I've been waiting for a while you know"

"Ah, I was just talking to my friend Gamakichi here, hey, you never said you were Yakuza"

"And you never told me you were courting a Hyuuga, we all have secrets kid" Jiraiya said, cutting off any argument the blonde might have put forward on the matter.

"So, what'd ya want?"

"Well…Ah, Gamakichi, you can go" Jiraiya said. The toad gave an apologetic shrug, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Now then, I'm taking you on a mission"

"A mission? What about lunch? What about Hinata-chan? What about the ramen? Why me? Take the Teme"

"Fine, I'll take the Uchiha, and I guess I'll have to teach him this ultra-cool technique I was saving for you as well, oh well, if you don't want to go…"

"Teme? Who said anything about Teme? I said 'Take your time', of course I'll go" Naruto gushed, waving his arm about dismissively.

'_Like candy from a baby'_

"Alright then, you go pack, and meet me at the gate in half an hour"

"Why pack? I got everything I need right here" Naruto grinned, patting his pocket reassuringly.

"I find that hard to believe" The toad-sage said sceptically.

"No really," The blonde said. Reaching into his pocket seal, he began pulling out items, listing them as he did so. "I got a months worth of spare clothes, I got a set of lockpicks, I got a whole heap of shuriken, a couple kunai, a bunch of explosive tags, some wire, a few fuuma shuriken, a log…half a pack of gum? And a rubber chicken with a pulley in the middle; everything a shinobi needs. Anything else I can just catch in the wild" He grinned, before quickly depositing his supplies back into the seal.

"Kid, you really are…something…when I work out what it is that you are, I'll let you know…"

"Great. So can we leave now?" The blonde asked, peering up at him with excited eyes.

"Your incorrigible, fine lets go".

As the two set off for the gate, Naruto suddenly paused,

"Ah wait, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A single clone popped into existence beside him, holding out his hand.

"What?"

"I can find Kakashi-sensei easily enough, but if you want me to take Hinata-chan out to Ichiraku's I'm gonna need some money. This stuff ain't real" The clone said, demonstrating by pulling out a handful of cash and squeezing it until it dispersed in a puff of smoke.

"Ah, right. Hang on; I'll give you enough for forty bowls, whatever's left over…be creative…and don't make the same mistake the last guy did" Naruto said, handing the clone a bag of coins and staring him in the eye.

"Yeah, yeah, I got you. Trust me, I sure as hell don't want my throat gnawed out." The clone shrugged, before running off.

"What was that 'throat-gnawing business?" Jiraiya asked, eying the blonde.

"Issues within management, a few guys have been getting a little over their head lately and I've had to deal with them. Nothing to worry about" Naruto grinned, before running ahead. "Come on, lets go, and that technique had better be as super-awesome as you say it is!"

XXXXXX

Naruto let out a grunt as he sat down on the barstool, having had no luck with the mission whatsoever.

"So…what exactly are we doing in Otafuku Gai(Homely Woman Town)? Also known as the red-light district of Fire Country?" He demanded, glaring at the white-haired pervert beside him.

"Hm? Didn't I tell you the mission? How odd of me…" Jiraiya mumbled, staring at a pair of rather attractive women passing by behind them.

"…well?"

"Well what?"

"The mission!" Naruto demanded, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"Oh right. Well, we're looking for an old friend of mine, well, teammate really. Her name is Tsunade, and...the village needs a favour from her…"

"Your teammate? So she must be strong then, what's she good at?" Naruto asked, always eager to hear about powerful shinobi.

"Well she can turn a boulder to dust in the time it takes to blink, and I've seen her tear out houses from the ground with her bare hands, but that's just how she fights. Her real speciality lies off the battlefield"

"She can do all that…and it's not even what she specialises in?!"

"Yeah, she's actually a medic…one of the best to be honest, they say she can heal what others can only dream about" Jiraiya said, thumping on the bar in front of him. "Hey, barkeep, get me some sake"

"Yeah yeah, I'm comin'"

"She can heal stuff what others can only dream of...?" Naruto couldn't help but think of his spandex-wearing friend, proclaimed to be as good as dead in terms of his career as a shinobi.

He'd gone to see the boy a few days after the funeral, only to find he'd escaped from the hospital again. He eventually found him in the training grounds, savagely attacking the stump despite not even being able to support his own weight without crutches. The blood flowing down his arms, and the tears from his eyes had been a painfully sobering sight. Then and there the blonde had sworn to himself that, should he ever get the chance, he would do anything in his power to see the boy healed. The only reason that he hadn't just convinced Lee into forming a blood-bond with him was because of the nature of his injury; As long as the chunks of bone were imbedded in his spine, then the damage couldn't be healed, regardless of what kind, all the doctors said that any attempt to dislodge the shards would likely kill him at worst, and at the very least would more than likely result in his spinal chord becoming shifted, and healing that way. Injuries like that, simple regeneration just couldn't deal with.

In the end, there was nothing Naruto could do on his own, but with the help of a master healer like this Tsunade…

"Okay then, we'll definitely find her! What does she look like?" He asked, glancing about the streets as though she might appear at any moment.

"Well she's got blonde hair, probably long if she hasn't cut it, and she normally has it in tied back in two ponytails. She's got hazel eyes, looks a lot younger than she is, and; now this is the most important part, really _really_ huge boobs"

"Huge boobs?" The blonde asked incredulously.

"Really huge. Like, these are the biggest pair of mammaries you've ever laid eyes on. She could slap you with one of those things, and you would be down for the count. One hit K.O. boobs, I'm telling you" The perverted author insisted, accompanying his elaboration with appropriate _curvaceous_ hand gestures that seemed to indicate some sort of shapely dumbbell.

"So she's got BIG breasts, brown eyes, blonde hair, and a punch that could hurt my feelings, anything else I should know?"

"Oh yeah, one last thing, try not to piss her off…or you just might find yourself less of a man than you were yesterday…"

"Pure evil, got it" Naruto nodded, making a mental note on each of the woman's so-called 'distinguishing features'.

"Here's your sake" The gruff bartender said, unceremoniously dumping the pitcher in front of the toad-sage. Humming contently, Jiraiya poured himself a saucer and downed it in one gulp.

"Does he even care that I'm here?" Naruto whispered, gesturing to the barkeep. Laughing, the senior ninja poked the blonde in the forhead, making a 'cling' sound against his hitai-ate.

"You got this don't ya? That makes you an adult in the eyes of everyone who cares."

"Huh…so I can…just go into a bar anywhere…and get plastered…without using a jutsu to change how I look?"

"You've been doing that?"

"Since I learned to do henge," The blonde admitted, sheepish at his own misinformation.

"And here I was thinking I could have fun getting you completely wasted for the first time…" Jiraiya muttered somewhat disappointedly, pouring himself another saucer. With a sigh, he leaned back on his stool, balancing it precariously on one leg, and doing quite well two. That was, until a man carrying a suspiciously expensive vase suspiciously bumped into the hermit, bringing his balancing act crashing down, along with the suspicious man himself, and his equally suspicious jar.

"This is just too suspicious" Naruto muttered to himself.

"Ah…did someone see who was driving that cart?" Jiraiya groaned, picking himself up from the ground, his shirt now stained with sake. "Great, now I'm all sticky" He muttered turning to face the 'culprit'.

"Hey, man, my vase…you broke it!" The man yelled, brandishing the shards of porcelain in his hands as evidence.

"The hell I did, you bumped into me" Jiraiya scowled, sensing an oncoming confrontation.

"Aw man, that vase was worth 200,000 Ryo, how are you gonna pay for that?!" The man demanded, staring Jiraiya in the eye.

"You want I should torch him, or do you wanna?" Naruto asked, nonchalantly leaning back against the bar. Around them, the other patrons mysteriously seemed to simultaneously recall a prior arrangment that apparantly just couldn't wait.

"Tell you what, kid, how about I show you that technique I promised" Jiraiya offered, causing the blonde to beam.

"Now you're talking"

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" The now-vaseless man shouted. "Your gonna pay for that or else-" The man was cut off as Jiraiya suddenly lifted him by the scruff of his collar, dangling him above the ground.

"Now watch closely, don't miss a single detail" The white-haired shinobi instructed, his blonde disciple nodding obediently. Drawing back his free hand, the toad sage began channelling chakra into his palm, creating a glowing ball of chakra.

"Rasengan!" With a cry, he drove the ball into the man's stomach, pressing it lightly against his flesh so as only the edge of the technique got him, but even that was enough. With a bloodcurdling scream, the man was propelled away, spinning around until he crashed into the wall of the opposite street, a round hole torn into his shirt and a rather painful looking carpet burn on his stomach.

"So, what do you think? It's called Rasengan, pretty cool huh?" Jiraiya laughed, turning to the blonde only him standing completely rigid; his eyes slitted, red, and unseeing.

"Naruto?"

The blonde had instinctively shifted his eyes to those of his fox-form the moment the technique had started, not wanting to miss an instant. The moment he did so, he brain had slipped into what could only be called 'Choukajou Otaku Mode' (Super spiral fanboy mode).

'_An attack based solely on pure chakra, and nothing but. The chakra is rotated at high speeds, in literally every different direction, all at once, around a central point, thus creating a perfect sphere. Upon impact the sphere grinds against the target, tearing through softer material and creating a lot of friction, resulting in spiral-shaped lacerations and slight burns. With more pressure, could probably tear through even minerals quite easily.' _A slight trickle of drool found it's way out of the Naruto's mouth, and a slight trickle of blood from his nose as his eyes fluttered, almost as though dreaming.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" Finally, his brain managed to achieve some faux semblance of function.

"I think I just had an orgasm"

XXXXXXXX

A/N:

(For manga readers) Myouboku translates as Life/Destiny Choosing/foretelling essentially Destiny Viewing, which ties in with the toad elder's prophecies.

On the Council

Here in Australia, we have a show called "Question Time" on ABC, In which we can watch recordings of the weeks parlimentary meeting should we wish. Other countries may also have a similar program. This may seem boring, but I digress, it's like this scene, only with more shouting, name-calling, and occasionally things get violent. In short, what I showed here was an understatement of real-life politics. Nice to know who's running this country...

On Yakuza

All the titles, terminologies etc that I used are correct, including the part about Boryokudan. Yakuza consider being called this an insult since it is used to describe not only criminal syndicates, but also street gangs and common gangs of thugs under the Japanese legal system.

The Yakuza work with a Oyabun-Kobun system which literally translates as foster father-foster son, referring to whole the whole group is 'family' regardless of biological ties, indeed Yakuza members almost always severed all other ties, devoting themselves wholly to 'the family'.

In terms of hierarchy, after the saiko komon and so-honbucho (who both share equal rank directly below the kumicho), comes the _wakagashira_, who governs several gangs in a region with the help of a_fuku-honbucho_ who is himself responsible for several gangs. The regional gangs themselves are governed by their local boss, the_shateigashira_. Within the organization, certain members may induct outsiders into the family, in the newcomer is then their kobun, and the inductor is their oyabun within the immediate hierarchy, put simply the title of oyabun is strictly relative. It should be noted that the oyabun-kobun relationship is a direct derivative of the sempai-kohai (senior-junior), which is commonplace within Japanese culture, with the less experienced seeking a person who outranks them as a mentor, in an almost subservient relationship.

On the thing about fox eyes

A fox's eyes are a lot better than a human's, being able to see up to 90 metres away before losing accuracy, they also have a higher recovery rate than human's (I can't find the exact number but it's faster than 120 images per second) basically meaning that the eye sends images to the brain faster than ours do, the same as how some video's have higher frame rates than others. As a result, a fox eye can notice something in a fraction of a second that a human eye would miss.

On the other hand, to a fox's eye, the colour of something appears 'washed out' compared to a human's eye, unless said object fills up a significant amount of it's field of vision.

When Naruto's eyes are red, they're fox eyes, as such, they have the same attributes, the same as all his other sensory organs when he's channelling youki (sounds, smell, touch)

On a side note, while human eyes are most sensitive to greenish-yellow colours, meaning we like to look at it. Fox's eyes favour the blue end of the spectrum.


	35. When Gods Collide

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter…and for some strange reason Ebay gave me $50 for no apparent reason oO. Although they said I have to spend it (presumably on eBay) within 30 days. But still, $50!!

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process.

Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they? **[NaruxHina**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech"**_**'Demon thoughts' **_/animal 'speech'/ _Sound Effects/Illusions "Enchanting voice" __**"Enchanting Demonic Voice"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 35

When Gods Collide

_The fox starts to draw the empty circle, while the toad tastes the scenery. The fox encounters the shark and the demon seer, but is forced to save himself from dreams, behind him, the hawk drifts too near. The fox and toad move on, unaware of what they leave in their wake._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a rather desolate hotel room, on the edge of Otafuku Gai, stood two shinobi of drastically contrasting age. Next to them sat a crate full to the brim with, of all things, water balloons.

_'Trust Ero-Sennin to go for the cheapest hotel in town…'_

"So how do these things help be learn Rasengan?" Naruto asked, idly tossing a balloon into the air before catching it again.

"Are they, like, filled with some mystical ninja juice that turns you into awesome or something?"

"What do you think this is? Taki(Waterfall)? It's not what's in the balloon, but what you do with the balloon, here" Grabbing the balloon from his hand, Jiraiya held it steadily in front of the blonde's face.

"Rasengan 101, first, you need to turn _this_ into _this_" For a brief second, the balloon spasmed, and distorted, before exploding in a small shower of water.

"Wow, I've always wanted to learn to make balloons explode on command," The blonde said, dryly.

"You're an idiot, I just wanted you to know that. Do you want to learn this technique or what?" The toad hermit demanded, eyeing the boy ominously.

"I'll be good"

"That's better. For this stage in your training, what you're trying to do is infuse the water inside the balloon with your chakra; then rotate that chakra, which will cause the water inside to rotate as well, you'll know you're doing it right when the balloon bursts." Jiraiya explained, tossing him another balloon.

"Alright!" Clutching the water-filled orb in his hand, Naruto stared at the ball intently as he manipulated his chakra, his every ounce of focus centred on making the ball explode in a fantastical show of waterworks and ground-breaking special effects, the likes of which would cost a filming studio millions to replicate. Instead, it wiggled.

"…"

And jiggled,

"…!!!"

Then wiggled some more.

"Die stupid balloon!!"

Before going _plort_.

"Why won't this work!?" Naruto demanded, staring daggers at the balloon in hopes of impaling it with one. Laughing, Jiraiya ruffled the blonde on the head.

"Relax, kid. Of all the jutsu I know, that one was probably the hardest to learn, even for me. Hell, it took the Yondaime himself three whole years to develop." He chuckled, thumping the boy on the back.

"Eh? The Yondaime made this?" Naruto gawked, the balloon still wiggling in his hand.

"Yeah, it was gonna be his next big thing, after the Hiraishin, but he never really got a chance to show it off to the world. Typical of the brat, three years of work just to make himself look good"

"He was that kind of person?"

"This _is_ the guy who referred to himself as Kazama Arashi(lit. Beautiful looking Storm), since his first chuunin exam" Jiraiya sighed, lost in past recollections.

"He gave_himself_ that nickname? To think I'm related to such a vain guy," Naruto muttered, staring down at the balloon in his hands.

"He made that arena light up like new years itself had arrived, combined a low-level Raiton, Fuuton, and Suiton jutsu and made it into one of the most devastating attacks I've ever seen used by a genin, of course when he found out he gave five different people seizures from watching he sulked for a week before spending the next month doing d-rank missions for them out of his own pocket…kid didn't even make chuunin. Mind you, when he went to the next exam, everyone mysteriously showed up wearing sunglasses…which was hilarious since the exam was held in Iwa(rock) that year, and the arena was underground in a poorly lit cave…"

"Remind me to redecorate his face when we get back," Naruto muttered, using every ounce of his willpower to try and get the ball to do _more_ than vibrate disturbingly.

"Well, you seem to be having fun, I'm gonna go out and search for Tsunade" Jiraiya grunted, making his way to the door.

"Let me know if you find a ramen stand, I haven't had lunch yet!" Naruto called out,

"Yeah, yeah, keep your tail on"

"…He won't look…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, Fun Fun Street Kanrakugai(Pleasure Quarter), how I've missed thee," Jiraiya chuckled, gazing tenderly about the lantern-lit streets, his pockets jingling with merriment, and his eyes glazed over in anticipation.

"Ah, Jiraiya-Sama, welcome back!" A voice called. Turning, the Gama-Sennin found himself being beckoned over by a rather comely young woman, clad in a skin-hugging china-dress, bearing chestnut hair and giggling inanely. Just behind her stood a particularly expensive looking establishment; boldly bearing the name of "Neko-sama's Cat-House" in bright red letters.

"Higashi-chan, just the person I've been looking for" The super-pervert grinned, swaggering over to girl.

"Oh, Jiraiya-sama, don't tell me you came all the way out here looking for little-old me?" She asked, sliding in to cuddle the taller man by the arm.

"Ah, Higashi-chan, if only it were so, I've come here on business, not pleasure" He chortled, gripping the girl by the waist and pulling her into him.

"Ah! But all work and no play makes Jiraiya-chan a dull boy" She teased, stroking her finger tauntingly across his chin as she led him inside. All at once, Jiraiya was overcome by the strong scent of incense and sweet sake that hung heavily in the air about him.

"Heh, I've never heard truer words in my life. Tell me, how's your sister doing?" He asked, helping himself to a seat on a rather expensive looking leather lounge.

"Oh, Abunae-chan found herself a man to settle down with, really he's quite charming, and I hear he's got a sword almost as tall as he is" Higashi gushed, holding her hands as far apart as they could reach in demonstration.

"Hehe, that girl always did like pointy objects, good for her I say" He grinned, leaning back into the lounge as the girl poured a saucer of sake for him.

"I'll be sure to tell her you aid that, she couldn't get enough of you last time you were here" The girl laughed, handing the man the saucer before splaying herself next to him.

"Hehe, what can I say, I'm a walking party." Laughing, he downed the sake in one gulp, before turning to the girl beside him.

"What's wrong? You seem troubled"

"Higashi-chan, perhaps you can help me out. I'm at my wits end, and I can't think of who else to turn to, so please, help me" He pleaded, staring deep into her eyes as he spoke.

"Oh my…o-okay, I'll do my best" She stammered, taken aback by his serious gaze.

"I was researching material for my latest novel, when I heard a rumour. At first I just dismissed it as nothing but a rumour, yet, wherever I travelled I continued to hear of it, until all too soon I was forced to acknowledge its existence"

"What is it?"

"'There exists…The Chest of Legend,'" He said, taking on a faraway look in his eyes, as though recalling an unforgettable memory.

"The Chest of Legend?"

"Hai, this chest, they say, is so glorious and beautiful that even the god's covet it, and so mighty that no mortal man could hope to lift it. I decided...I must see this chest for myself! So that I may be inspired by its glory!!"

"Sugoi…where is this chest?"

"It is the chest of a wise and beautiful maiden; adorned with locks of liquid gold, and fuelled by a passion twice as fiery. It is this woman that I seek, and I heard she was in the area, pray tell, have you seen this woman?" He asked, staring at the girl intently.

"Oh my,"

XXXXXX

Back in the hotel room, Naruto sat cross-legged on the barren floor, slightly wetter than normal due to a sudden onslaught of ball-hate that had since subsided. A look of absolute zen on his face as he focused on the balloon in his hand

'_Okay…spiral…spiral…spiral…spinning, spinning, spinning, and oh look, another spiral…spinning spinning…more spirals…spinning…spinning…kuso, lost a spiral, no, wait, its back! and with a friend! Spinning, spinning…right round, ball-y, right round, like a record, ball-y right round, round, round, more, more, more…yes!!!' _Opening his eyes, Naruto was just able to catch sight of the balloon spasmodically distending, before brutally rupturing into five pieces, soaking his hand in lukewarm water, and sending a stray patch of rubber splat into his face.

"By the gods, how I hate this ball…but I got it!!" He cheered, leaping into the air in triumph. Pausing in his victory dance, the blonde glanced about the dingy hotel room, before looking out the dirt-encrusted window.

'…_that smell…'_ Grinning, the blonde sprinted over to the murky glass and, with a heave, lifted the frame up from its decades-long slumber, before leaping out the window

XXXXXXXX

"Ahehehe, it's been _real_ good seeing you again Higashi-chan, I'll try to remember to come back before I die…" The legendary ninja hollorred, swaggering unsteadily, reeking of booze and his pockets jingling not so merrily as they once had.

"Ja ne, Jiraiya-sama, I'll be sure to tell Minako you said hello, and sorry I couldn't help you with your woman" The promiscuous girl called back, waving goodbye from the doorway.

"Ah well, if life was this easy, every onsen would be unisex, eh?"

"Oh you, get out before you hurt yourself"

"Aah…I suppose I'd better see how the brat's doing…" He mumbled, peering blindly down the street before him. "Now where did I park that hotel…"

XXXXXXXX

"Admit it, you like the guy" A voice said; although gruff and blunt in manner, it was calm and polite in tone, suggesting the speaker could easily become a lot less civilised than he was now, but didn't want to spoil his mood.

"I admit that I was impressed with his mental fortitude, and proficiency with the sharingan, but nothing else" The second voice was completely vacant, and devoid of all emotion, the kind of voice that you never wanted to hear say 'I've been watching you' and could make an acceptance speech sound like a death sentence.

"I saw the way you smiled at him, but if you say so…." The first voice conceded. For his part, the second voice chose not to respond.

Silently, the duo approached the modest town gate before them, the words Otafuku Gai printed audaciously in bright neon letters across it.

"Can't imagine you'd be familiar with a place like this, heh, you could probably snap your fingers and every girl in the area would be at your feet. The first voice chuckled, a subtle, almost jealous tone behind his words.

"I have neither the time, nor desire to engage in the acts in which you speak,"

"So you say, so you say…" The first voice said, only to pause, flashing an abnormally an acute grin. "We got company…"

"HELLO!!" Before their eyes, a seeming miniature rampage composed of orange and yellow stampeded towards them, before abruptly coming to a stop inches from the first voice's face.

"Well what'd'ya know, the kid came out to greet us" The first voice chuckled, looking down at the blonde before him.

"I wasn't aware we were expected" The second voice said, his words laced with just a hint of irritation.

"You didn't seriously try to sneak up on me did you? Not to bright, is he?" Naruto said, scarcely glancing at the owner of the second voice before turning back to the first. The man stood much higher than most, wearing a black cloak decorated with red clouds, he possessed small, beady eyes, rigid blue hair, pale blue skin, a razor smile and slits on each cheek that seemed to resemble gills. On his back he carried a large, paddle shaped object that seemed to be wrapped up in several layers of bandages.

"I like you kid, you got guts. The name's Kisame, Hoshigeki Kisame, hajimemashite" The blue-man said, offering the boy his hand.

"Hajimemashite, I'm Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto grinned, shaking the man's hand firmly before letting go.

"And my associate here is Uchiha Itachi," Kisame said, gesturing to the person beside him. He was in his late teens, but the deep lines down his face, coupled with his lack of expression made him seem older. Around his neck lay a simple chain-link necklace, and he wore the same cloak as his partner.

"Hajimemashite" The wayward Uchiha said, offering the boy a curt bow.

"…Itachi? The 'other' Uchiha?" Naruto asked, his voice taking on a tone of contempt.

_'Sasuke's brother...'_

"The same"

"Kinslayer!" The blonde spat, glaring at the elder teen with barley contained hatred.

"Hey, he's heard of you" Kisame chuckled, nudging his partner in the ribs.

"And you! Why would the Sanbi no Isonade (3-tailed shark), associate with a kinslayer!?" The blonde demanded, his voice seething with rage.

"He and I are in the same boat, he killed his clan, I killed a bunch of lords in Kiri(mist), it's a…matter of disassociation," The shark-man explained, pointing to his slashed hitai-ate; they were whom no longer believed in the ideals of their village.

"So you're both a pair of traitors…I feel ashamed to call you Itoko…" Naruto scowled, glancing away as though their sight disgusted him.

"Who'd have thought the Kyuubi had such a conscience?" Kisame laughed, his hand subtlety reaching for the hilt on his back.

"I won't ask why, it's nothing to do with me. Good day" Naruto sneered, before turning away from the pair.

"Hey, hey, we come all this way just to see ya, and you turn us away like that? The least you could do is hear what we have to say" The gilled-man asked, causing the blonde to pause in his tracks.

"Fine, I'll listen, but only because you're a cousin. Make it quick" Nodding to his partner, Itachi stepped forward.

"Uzumaki Naruto, we would like to invite you into the ranks of our organization Akatsuki, should you accept, you will have all you desire; power, acceptance, freedom, and an opportunity the shape the coming world"

"And if say no?"

"Then we defeat you, and ask again, should you say no a second time, then we will be forced to rend the Kyuubi from your soul, and leave the leftovers to die" The black-haired teen said curtly, his sharingan eyes watching the blonde genin warily.

"And I'm supposed to believe you can do that?" Naruto scoffed, waving his hand dismissively.

"Believe it or not, we can do so regardless. What is your reply?"

"I'd sooner die than betray my village!" The blonde spat, causing Kisame to laugh.

"And you believe you can take on the likes of us? A brat like you won't stand a chance"

"This is coming from a fish who lost to the Nibi(two-tails) in the ancient war" Naruto leered, taking up a fighting stance.

"You know as well as I do that everything changes with each incarnation, the life of a human has its benefits after all"

"Enough, I'll deal with him on my own" Itachi said, closing his eyes.

"You wanna-"

"Mangekyou Sharingan" The Uchiha said, his kaleidoscope eyes staring into Naruto's own, drawing him in…

XXXXXXXXXx

"_Wha-where am I?" Naruto demanded, staring wildly about his surroundings. All around him was nothing but an endless red haze, marred an ongoing stream of black clouds. High above him, a blood-red moon hung heavy in the sky. Below him, an endless pool of black stretched out all the way to the horizon. Even his own body seemed to be composed of nothing but black and white. From nowhere, and everywhere, the Uchiha's ominous voiced echoed out._

"_In the world of Tsukuyomi, I control time, space, even the mass of objects. You can not escape"_

_'This technique…it's like my-'_

"_For the next 48 hours, you will be forced to see me slaughter all your friends, over and over again, with nothing you can do to stop it"_

"_My friends?" The moment Naruto thought of those whom he labelled as 'friend' Itachi immediately plucked their memory from his mind, and set about recreating the world._

_XX_

"_I'm…home?" Naruto asked aloud, and indeed he had returned to Konohagakure, an unexplainable sensation of relief washed over him._

"_It's good to be back" He grinned, stretching his arms before making his way down the street._

"_Oi! Naruto! What took you so long?" Glancing ahead of him, the blonde saw his pink-haired teammate running towards him, waving her arm in beckoning. _

"_Sakura-chan, sorry I'm late" The blonde chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly._

"_Come on, we're all waiting for you" _

"_Ara? What for?" _

"_You'll see" She grinned, cheekily, before leading him away by the hand. After a short jog, he found himself in front of the Hokage building; with everyone he knew standing in a group together._

"_Ah, Naruto, there you are" Shikamaru yawned, turning his gaze upwards to the clouds._

"_Yosh! Now that Naruto-kun has arrived we can finally begin" Lee proclaimed, leaping into the air with exuberance._

"_Man, it's been so lame since you left, now you're back let's Par-Tay!!" Kiba exclaimed, lifting Akamaru above his head and running around with excitement._

"_A party?"_

"_Indeed, Ino-san decided we should get to know one another better" Shino explained, even his stern voice had a somewhat jovial tone to it._

"_It's gonna be great, we got food, and a LOT of food" Chouji grinned, rubbing his hands together in anticipation._

"_And Sake!" Anko cheered, pumping her fist into the air in triumph._

"_Ano…a-and fireworks…" Hinata mumbled, tapping her fingers together nervously._

"_Oi, Dobe, don't even try to outdo me on dinner. You won't stand a chance against me" Sasuke smirked, jerking his thumb at his chest in challenge._

"_Mina-san…" The blonde smiled weakly, his heart overcome with joy. "I can't…" He trailed of as he spoke, his eyes catching sight of…something…_

"_You can't what?" Iruka asked, a hint of concern in his voice._

"…_there's…there something…over there!" He gasped, pointing at a 'figure' behind the crowd._

"_That's good to hear" His old sensei chuckled, before turning to Sakura._

"_Can't you hear me? There's something over there!" As Naruto cried out, time seemed to slow to a crawl, his words reduced to an unintelligible drawl._

'_Wh-what's happening? I…I have to do something!' With a grunt, the blonde tried to move, only to find he was unable._

'_Wh-wha tis this!?' With a cry, he strained against the heavy chains that weighed him down, only to have them become taut and immovable, pulling his body into a living X._

'_no…no…no…It's coming!!' It was a shadowy figure, cloaked in darkness, and indiscernible in appearance. In it's left hand it carried a straight and rather plain looking daito(longsword), and from its face the blond should just make out two glowing red orbs that seemed to be its eyes._

"_Rruuunnnn aaaaawwwaaaaaayy!!!" His distorted pleas went unheard as his companions chatted amongst themselves, ignorant of the approaching spectre. _

_Despite time being slowed to a crawl, the figure seemed to move at normal speed, if not slightly faster. Raising it's blade to eye level, it struck._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" the fox-heir could only watch helplessly as the shadowy being struck; with a single movement Lee's head was severed from his body, his blood spraying forth like a macabre fountain. Another movement, barley a flicker, and Shino fell into four pieces, his own hive swarming around the corpse to feast. Flicker, and Chouji was disembowelled before his eyes, his intestines spilling out onto the ground. Flicker, and Sasuke's head was split open across the eye-line, his beloved sharingan cleft in twain. Flicker, and Iruka's torso fell away from his legs, landing a good two metres away from each other. Flicker, and Ino's entire face was cleaved right off, causing her brain to flow forth like mud._

_No.no.no.no.no.no.no.no.no.no.no.no.no.no.makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstop FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS PLEASE STOP!!!' Flicker, and Sakura's whole body was skewered on his blade, before sliding off like a grotesque shish kebab. Flicker, and Anko was impaled through the chest, and, with a twist, the blade was pulled out, taking her heart along with it. Flicker, and Shikamaru's entire head seemed to explode in a horrific shower of blood and bone. Flicker, and Hinata-_

'_Hinata…hinata…hinata…hinata…hinatahinatahinatahinatahinatahinatahinatahinatahinatahinatahinatahinatahinatahinata-'_

'_**I swear on the blood that flows through these veins! I will not let her die!'**_

_As Itachi brought the blade down upon the last child, he froze, frowning._

'_My sword…will not move…' In his hands, the blade trembled, and shuddered, glowing red-hot from some...unseen force, before exploding in a shower of metal, the shrapnel mysteriously avoiding the Hyuuga before him._

'_What is the meaning of this…?' Narrowing his eyes, he turned to look at the captured Jinchuuriki, only to be shocked by what he saw._

'_This is…unusual…' Before him, the blonde-fox boy seemed to be almost evaporating, his constraints falling limp as the object the held ceased to be tangible. Fragments of his being flying up into the sky, reforming to create…_

"_A second moon?" The Uchiha stared at the sudden lunar arrival, a mirror image of his own blood-moon hanging in the sky immediately next to it. Together, they almost seemed like the eyes of some angry god, displeased with what it saw below._

"_**Never…forgive…NEVER FORGIVE!!" **__Itachi stiffened as a clawed hand thrust itself through his chest, tearing his heart to shreds in an instant. Behind him, what once had been Hyuuga Hinata shifted and blurred, before assuming the appearance of the Kyuubi-heir, blood dripping from his claws and his eyes wide and unseeing, glowing eerily in the gloom of the red night. Even in the black-and-white world of Tsukuyomi it made for a fearsome sight._

"_This is…most unusual" Itachi said, stepping forward from quite literally nowhere, his sword back in his hand. Snarling, Naruto leapt at the Uchiha-traitor, only to have his claws stopped by the blade._

"_It seems you can somehow shape my reality, but I am still god of this world, I-" His speech was cut short as the arm of another shot through his chest once more. As his prey slumped to the ground, Naruto glanced at his doppelganger that had done the deed, the body of Sasuke strangely missing behind him. One by one, the other bodies slowly rose; twisting and changing to reflect his own appearance._

"_It matters not how many of you there are" Itachi said, reforming a few feet away._

"_Here, I am god"_

"_I god with no restraints"_

"_My will, IS"_

"_You can not escape an omnipotent god" The Naruto's let out a guttural snarl as several Itachi's appeared, surrounding the fox-boy's in a circle._

"_**NEVER FORGIVE!!"**_ _The Naruto's lashed out, striking at the Uchiha's with their fangs and claws, biting into metal and tearing through rock in a bid to destroy the object of their ire._

"_Useless…" Itachi muttered. His doppelgangers flickered, and in an instant every Naruto lay dead, their blood seeping together on the ground._

_**NEVER FORGIVE!!!**_

_Looking up, Itachi was mildly surprised as a seemingly innumerable army of blood-crazed Jinchuuriki feel from the second moon; crimson youki swirling around them, and a heavy pressure developing in the air._

"_Did I not say it was useless?" Itachi asked, and as easy as that ten became twenty, then a hundred, and a thousand, and soon the entire plane was filled with a sea of black and white figures, staring one another down with barley a metre between them._

_**KILL** __and all at once the demons struck, an endless wave of hate and rage._

"_47 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds remaining…lets see how far you can defy a god…"_

XXXXXXXX

Itachi closed his eyes, and behind his lids they shifted back to his three-tomoe sharingan, before fading away into the blank black pupils he was born with. Before him, Naruto let out a loud, and sudden gasp, as though emerging from water after being submerged for some time.

"By the gods…it was just a dream…thank goodness…" He murmured, his eyes drooping before falling shut, his body collapsing limply onto the ground.

"Hey, not bad for a kid, only lasted a few seconds afterwards but it's more than most do, heh, the kid didn't even scream. I think you're going soft, Itachi" Kisame grinned, nudging the unconscious blonde with his foot.

"It took me exactly 47 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds to completely subdue him…that's never happened before…" Itachi muttered, glancing at the fox-boy before turning to his partner.

"We've secured the Kyuubi, lets go"

"Do you think he'll say yes this time?" Kisame asked, reaching down to lift the boy up by his collar.

"No. He is unwilling to let go of such things. He will refuse, and he will die"

"Shame, he was a good kid. You want I should hack his legs off? It'd be a real pain if he tried to escape later" The shark-man grinned, reaching for his sword with his free hand.

"Do as you wish, just don't kill him" Itachi said, disregarding his partner and walking away.

"hehehe, hear that kid? You're about to become a lot shorter." He chuckled, the bandages around the end of his sword falling away to reveal row upon row of teeth-like protrusions.

"Grub's up, Samehada" With a heave, the unique blade was brought down against the jinchuuriki's legs; tearing through flesh and bone like paper.

_Poof_

"Eh?" Kisame blinked, staring at his hand that had until recently been holding the Kyuubi heir.

"Itachi…we have a problem" He called out, causing his partner to glare at him in frustration.

"What?…I see…"

"Was all that just a Bunshin?"

"No…that was him…there can be know doubt...he must have used Kawarimi no Jutsu…"

"When did he have the time? I could have sworn he was unconscious," Kisame grumbled, returning Samehada to his back.

_'So could I…'_

"It seems he has escaped for now…he was travelling with the Sannin Jiraiya and has likely fled for his aid, we would do best to avoid confrontation with him"

"So we failed?"

"Hai"

"Yare yare…ah well, better luck next time" The blue man chuckled, offering his partner an apologetic grin. The duo started to move, only to stop suddenly, as Itachi gazed down the road.

"What's up?"

"…it seems my dear Ototo(younger brother) has come to play…" Itachi said, a look of what might have been curiosity in his eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gah! I can't believe that guy!!" Naruto wailed, running through the streets as fast as his legs could carry him…and him.

"What the hells wrong with me? One glance and I'm out cold? What kind of a freak is that guy," The blonde mumbled, adjusting his balance as the unconscious blonde on his back shifted. Turning round a corner, he darted into the hotel and sped up the stairs.

"Ero-Sennin!!" He cried, bursting through the door to their hotel room. Before him, Jiraiya eyed him angrily.

"Oi, there you are! What took you so…who's your friend?" He asked, pointing to the bundle on the boy's back.

"I think there might be something wrong with me, this guy looked at me and I just passed out" He yammered, unceremoniously dumping the unconscious blonde on the hotel bed, before turning to the toad-sage.

"And you are…?" Jiraiya demanded.

XXX

"So let me get this straight," Jiraiya asked, sceptically. "Before we left Konoha, Naruto, the dead-looking one, made a clone, you, to take his girlfriend out for lunch?"

"Something like that…"The clone grinned sheepishly.

"Afterwards, you got bored, so _you_ decided to track down _him_ and essentially stalk yourself" He asked, pointing to first one blonde, and then the other.

"Kinda…"

"You managed to find _him_ out front of the town, talking to these two guys in black cloaks,"

"Oh yeah, they had red clouds on them"

"Right, then _he_ got angry and started shouting, before suddenly falling unconscious,"

"Yeah, yeah! I think the short one did something, but I couldn't see it clearly."

"Then the other guy picked him up, and was about to hack him in half with a giant sword"

"Covered in bandages, yeah"

"So _you_ made a shadow clone of your own, and had it use Kawarimi on _him_"

"The clone took the fall, and I grabbed me, and started running, and here I am"

"Great, I can't believe Akatsuki found you already…" Jiraiya muttered, a stern look coming across his face.

"Akatsuki? Who's Akatsuki?" The clone asked, slightly put off by the man's grave tone.

"They're an organization of criminals that sprung up about fifteen years ago, they offer to do jobs cheaper than the villages, and don't care what kind of laws they break"

"So they're like freelancers? What did they want with me?"

"There's more to it than that, you see, Akatsuki seems to have a hidden agenda. I'm not sure about the details but it seems like a number of Bijuu have gone missing since Akatsuki was formed, and each time these been reports of men in black cloaks with red clouds in the area at the time…"

"What could they want the Nine for?"

"I haven't the faintest clue…all I know is they've been actively searching for them on and off since the organization's formation."

"What about me? Am I okay?"

"I believe you got hit with a very powerful genjutsu, if it's what I think it is then there's a chance you may take you a while to recover…"

"But I will recover, right?"

"Well, even if you don't on your own, the person I'm looking for can fix you" The Gama-Sennin chuckled,

"So what now?"

"Well I'm going to sleep, you'd better keep watch over yourself. If those guys come back, holler and I'll blow a hole through 'em. If you're still asleep come morning then you'll just have to carry yourself the whole way" Jiraiya cackled, causing the clone to blanch with fear.

"What? Ah, wake up me! Nap times over!" The cloned pleaded, shaking the unmoving Naruto in a bid to wake him up.

"Keep it down" Jiraiya grumbled, laying himself down on the futon.

XXXXXXXXX

'_Ah crap…my head…' _Naruto grumbled, his eyes slowly flickering open.

"Hey, I'm awake" His clone said, grinning down at the sleepy blonde.

_Poof_

"Now why did I do that?" he mumbled, gazing at his now outstretched arm, his claws glistening in the morning sun.

"Oh yeah, I thought I was trying ti kill me again…great now I feel stupid" He mumbled, slowly pushing himself up off the futon. He paused, suddenly, as his brain processed a day's worth of memories from the clone.

"huh…Akatsuki…" With a grunt, the blonde heaved himself upright, glancing about the poorly furnished room.

'But still…that 'Tsukuyomi' technique…it's so similar to my Tsukinijuushin no Jutsu (Art of the Moon Doppelganger)…and the way I could resist by using Tsukinijuushin…there's something going on there…' 

"Oh, so you did wake up. I owe you ramen," Jiraiya muttered, rising slowly from the futon next to his.

"Damn right you do. Did you even look for ramen while you where out?"

"No"

"I knew it," He groaned, clutching his head. "Pass me one of those balloons," He grunted, pointing haphazardly to the crate. Shrugging, Jiraiya got up and tossed him one of the water-filler orbs. Grabbing it, Naruto stared intently at ball, which, after a few seconds, burst in a little mini-shower over the blonde's head.

"Ah, that feels better" He sighed, a relaxed look on his face. "Those things make for good stress relief"

"I see you completed the first step, how are you feeling?"

"Slightly better than that time I sniffed chalk"

"Good, we're leaving"

"Already?"

"Well Tsunade doesn't seem to be here, so unless you're too tired to even move"

"No, no, I'm going, I'm going," Naruto yawned, running his hand through his hair and tightening the knot on his Hitai-ate.

"Good, I'd like to get to the next place before the midday happy hour starts"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Wow, I'm surprised I managed to stretch essentially two events (Stage 1 Rasengan training, and encountering Itachi&Kisame) across 5000 words.

On a side note, the Tsukiyomi scene is one that I've been planning since day 1, and was inspired by the E Nomine song Das Omen.

Also, you may notice I occasionally alternate between Tsukiyomi and Tsukuyomi, I'd just like to point out that the names are synonymous, and either can be applied.

On Bijuu

Yup, Kisame is a junchuuriki. There's no way he's completely human, and he's the perfect candidate for Isonade. And He's not the only one in Akatsuki, but I won't say who, or how many. And no I haven't just slapped Jinchuurki onto anyone slightly weird, there is method to my madness and I have got a few Oc's lined up to fill in the blanks, and finally, it will be relevant.

On the Moons

To be honest, I hadn't actually realised the similarities between the two techniques until after I'd already finalised Tsukinijuushin, however, my glorious brain and I have an answer, and it has been written into the plot. I'll give you a hint, I know what you're thinking, and you're probably only half-right.

On Time

I'd just like to point out that it's been 7 months since the rookie nine's graduation (which I place around January), making it around mid-late August, if your wondering where the time went most of it was doing missions before the chuunin exam (which took place 6 months after graduation), and after the wave arc (about 1 month after grad), just wanted to mention this for no apparent reason (and so I can check somewhere if I forget).


	36. Full Circle

A/N: I'd like to announce Pyro: Harbinger of Chaos is my new beta. The Harbinger of Chaos, and the Avatar of Rage, quite a team, no?

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process.

Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they[NaruxHina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech"**_**'Demon thoughts' **_/animal 'speech'/ _Sound Effects/Illusions "Enchanting voice" __**"Enchanting Demonic Voice"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 36

Full Circle

_The fox and toad meet up with the slug, only to find it fast asleep. The toad tries to wake it, to no avail, and the fox decides only the empty circle can rouse it from its slumber. The snake tries to take the slug for itself, but is stopped by the fox and toad. Seeing its chance, the fox unleashed the full circle, sending the rat away, and stirring the slug awake. Revitalised, the slug chooses to rekindle the old flame._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before the majestic visage of Tanzaku castle, stood a pale, blonde haired woman who appeared to be in her mid to late twenties. Her hazel eyes were murky and indistinct, while a smirk tug at her pink, almost dainty lips.

"Orochimaru…I never would have expected to see you again" The woman chortled, her mirth masking the surprise and concern that sat uncomfortably within her heart.

"Tsunade-hime, really it has been to long" The snake Sannin said wistfully, an unsettling smile upon his face. Beside him stood Kabuto, the bespectacled med-nin eyeing his master's former teammate warily.

"It's been what? Twenty, thirty years since we last met?"

"Closer to twenty-six, I believe"

"And what brings you into my retirement?"

"I'm afraid some…'misfortune' has befallen me,"

"Yes, I heard about what you did. The combined forces of Suna and Oto, and yet Konoha still stands, quite the venture I'd say"

"It was not without its purpose, I have killed that fool Sarutobi" The snake-Sannin gloated, causing Tsunade's eyes to widen for a moment before softening.

"Old monkey-brains was overdue for retirement anyway." She muttered, downcast, before looking up at her former teammate "You never did forgive him for passing you up for Yondaime"

"Oh? You heard about that, out here in your seclusion?"

"Well for a while all people would talk about was this fantastical blonde Hokage that had taken over, and you never were one to dye your hair…"

"I admit, it was a petty grudge on my behalf, one I fulfilled sheerly out of convenience… but then…it seems to have cost far more than I expected…" Orochimaru signalled to his protégé, who immediately began unravelling the bandages on the ophidian man's left arm. As the cloth fell away, Tsunade couldn't help but let out a gasp.

"Just…just what _is_ that?" She demanded, stunned by the pulsating charred mess that made up the man's arm.

"It seems Sarutobi felt it necessary to leave me with a parting gift, one I'm finding most difficult to get rid of"

"…I see, you want me to heal your arms"

"It seems to be across between an infection and a third degree burn. In short, the cells in Orochimaru-sama's arms are combusting, and when they do so, the cells around them are 'infected', causing them to become superheated and combust as well, which infects others, and so on and so forth" Kabuto explained, shrugging as though it were just some puzzle he couldn't figure out.

"Tsunade-hime, as someone who fought beside you, I beseech you to heal my arms" The snake-Sannin pleaded, his arms hanging limp by his sides.

"It's not to say that I couldn't heal it…however, why should I go out of my way to aid a notorious wanted criminal?" Tsunade said, narrowing her eyes and causing her teammate to flinch.

"Of course, your deed will not go unrewarded. In exchange for restoring my arms, I too, shall restore what you have lost" He smiled, causing her to frown for a moment, before staggering back a step.

"Y-you mean-?"

"Using my forbidden jutsu that I have developed, I will bring back both your brother, and your lover from the dead. One for each arm, a fair deal, is it not?"

"N-nawaki…Dan…you can really bring them back?"

"Of course, I will need two sacrifices for the technique, but I can bring them back, in mind, body and soul" Smirking, Orochimaru turned to leave, gesturing with his head for Kabuto to follow. "I will give you a week to consider my offer, and procure the sacrifices. We shall meet here again in seven days" The snake-sannin let out a mirthful chuckle as he disappeared into the distance. Behind him, a single tear fell from his old teammate's eye.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So this is Tanzaku Gai…" Naruto muttered aloud, glancing about from the brightly decorated casinos, to the imposing castle in the distance, letting off a whistle of appreciation. All around him he could hear the ongoing buzz of coins falling, and artificial sounding tunes declaring one person a winner, while another was condemned to poverty. Every 500 metres or so, a person was thrown out onto the street before them, another hapless patron who'd lost both his luck and his money.

"You really thing Tsunade will be here?" The blonde asked, wrinkling his nose at the overbearing scent of human sweat that wafted out from every door; the product of hundreds of people slaving over a hot slots machine.

"Yup. Did I forget to mention she has a notorious gambling problem?" The elder shinobi laughed, his eyes darting from one brightly lit doorway to the next in a bid to locate his target"

"I never was too fond of gambling…then again Kakashi-sensei does say luck is part of being a ninja…" Naruto said thoughtfully, stroking his chin in contemplation.

"Yeah, that sounds like something he'd say"

"I wonder if you can train your luck, if you could it'd be irreplaceable…"

"Nah, you can't 'train' luck. And if you just rely on luck all the time then you won't last long in the world. That's why most people strike out on gambling; they think they can just trust their luck to get them by"

"Eh? But isn't gambling just that?"

"For a fool maybe. For a smart person gambling's about weighing your chances, cutting your losses and making sure the odds are stacked in your favour" Jiraiya said sagely, eyeing a passing brunette. Long legs, long hair, pretty face, …

"You mean cheating" The blonde said flatly.

"I prefer the term 'sleight of hand', but yes. The only way to gamble safely is for it to not be gambling in the first place"

"I like those odds" Naruto grinned, rubbing his hands together only to wince as his palms made contact. As he let out a hiss of pain, Jiraiya just rolled his eyes.

"It's your own fault." The Sannin muttered, glancing at the blonde's right palm.

"Yeah, well, it's worth it. I got the second step done, didn't I?" Naruto grinned cheekily. After having succeeded in bursting the water balloons, Jiraiya had then had the boy move on to thick, rubber balls; much harder to penetrate, and without the medium of water, much harder to spin chakra inside of. The white-haired hermit had placed a small swirl on the boy's palm as a focus point, but Naruto had decided to take it a step further.

"But did you have to go _that_ far?" On the boy's palm sat the crest of Konohagakure; a swirl and a triangle compromising an ornate leaf symbol. The result of over twenty minutes worth of carving into living flesh with a superheated kunai; the symbol was now practically branded onto the boy's hand. It had taken over half an hour for the bleeding to stop, after which the blonde genin proceeded to do the second stage perfectly, much to Jiraiya's surprise. Of course, the third stage had yet to be accomplished…

"Pain's easy to focus on, a lot easier than some little blotch of ink. Besides, this way its permanent" Naruto shrugged, clenching and unclenching the hand experimentally, wincing slightly as he did so.

"I thought your body healed all wounds," The Gama-Sennin asked, sceptically.

"Yeah, but some better than others. For as long as I can remember burns always hurt more, and took more time to heal. Since I did it over so many times, my body's just given up trying to fill in the gaps, now it's just healing the edges, and any nerves I might have killed." The blonde explained, waving his hand dismissively.

"Sometimes I think you're really just a masochist…" Jiraiya sighed, crossing his arms over his chest in resignation.

XXXXXXXXX

In one of the many casino/bars in Tanzaku Gai sat four people around a table. On one side, a white-haired aged man with red lines own his face, and a blonde boy with a cocked eyebrow. On the other, a young, dark-haired woman with a sweet face and a pig named TonTon in her arms, and next to her a slightly older looking blonde with a stern look in her eyes.

"You're Tsunade?" Naruto asked, sceptical of the blonde woman seated before him.

"Yeah, and?"

"I dunno…I guess I was expecting something…different" He mumbled, looking the woman up and down. Her muscles, or at least, those that he could see, where all taut and well-toned, however, they were far from the bulging mass of quivering muscle and flesh that Jiraiya's description had led him to expect, nor were her breasts as fist-like as he had anticipated. Despite her youthful appearance, her smell betrayed her age; the scent of blood and years gone by clinging to her like a shoal.

"So who's the brat?" She demanded, looking her teammate squarely in the eye

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"_That_ Uzumaki Naruto?" She asked, glancing at the boy's blonde hair and prominent whiskers.

"The same"

"Why don't I just flop my tails out while your at it" Naruto grumbled, downing a shot of sake from his saucer, ignoring the disapproving look Shizune, the Slug-sannin's attendant gave him.

"So what brings you out here anyway? Somehow I don't think you wanted to catch up on old times," She said gravely, staring down her old teammate in an intimidating glare.

"Sarutobi-sensei's dead" Shizune let out a gasp, however her mistress remained unimpressed.

"I know, Orochimaru killed him, forgive me for not making it to his funeral" She said flatly, somewhat surprising the Gama-Sennin with her deadpan response.

"You heard huh? But that's not entirely why I'm here"

"Why else then? What could possibly be more-"

"They want you to be Godaime Hokage" The ensuing silence was so sudden that the lack of sound was almost deafening. Slowly, Naruto turned his head to stare wide-eyed at the older man.

"…You never mentioned _that_ little detail" He hissed, irritated at being left out of the loop.

'_**Deceit! Pluck out his nails!!'**_

"You never asked"

"Yes I did!"

"No" Tsunade's reply was brief, and succinct, yet had all the emphasis of a small earthquake. Pausing, Naruto turned to stare incredulously at the woman who had just passed up his dream.

"No?!"

"I had a feeling you would say that…" Jiraiya muttered, downing a shot of sake. "Please, the village needs you"

"To do what? To throw my life away like Sarutobi-sensei? Only a fool would want to be Hokage!" She laughed harshly, downing her own sake in vindication.

"…" Naruto scowled, staring at the empty saucer before him

'_**She insults Kohonoo (old flame)!'**_

"Tsunade-hime, it's not like that, they-"

"Save it, Jiraiya. I quit being a shinobi a long time ago, there is nothing and no-one in that village for me, I will not become Hokage"

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune muttered, glancing from her mistress to the pig in her arms.

"Run and hide…"

"What did you say?" Tsunade demanded, glaring down at the blonde across from her.

"Run and hide/within a cave/no prey to hunt/no foe to fear/fade into nothing!" He hissed, raising his head to match the woman's stare.

"You got something to say Gaki?"

"Yeah, I'm saying you're a coward"

"Better a coward than a fool" The blonde Sannin spat.

"Better a fool than shame!" He snarled, leaning up on the table so that they were eye to eye.

"You little punk, how dare you-"

"How dare _you_ insult the name of Hokage, and how dare you insult Sandaime-Ojiisan!"

"Sarutobi-sensei was a fool who couldn't keep hold of his own life"

"And you're a disgrace as a shinobi!"

"Oi, Naruto, that's enough" Jiraiya said sternly, anger seeping into his voice.

"You wanna take this outside?"

"Tsunade-sama!"

"You're on!" Simultaneously downing the last of their sake, the blonde duo stormed out the bar and into the streets outside, their travelling companions not far behind.

XX

"Jiraiya-sama do something," Shizune pleaded, glancing from her mistress to the aged pervert beside her.

"All we can do is hope she doesn't flatten him," He muttered, standing just outside the doorway as the blondes squared off.

'And that he doesn't rip her throat out…' Cracking her knuckles, Tsunade steadied her gaze on the whiskered boy before her. 

"Before we begin, tell me. Why do you care so much about the name of Hokage?"

"Because unlike you, to be Hokage is my life's dream. I suppose a has-been like you wouldn't understand!" He exclaimed, his words echoing into Tsunade's memories.

'_To be Hokage…is my dream…' _Scowling, she shook her head, before raising her hand and pointing a finger at the smaller blonde.

"Tch, against a little punk like you all I'll need is just one single finger," She taunted, wagging said finger at the boy.

"You…don't underestimate me!!" Fury brimming in his eyes and mind, the blonde held out his right hand, and held it steady with his left.

'_Focus…focus…'_Gritting his teeth, he concentrated on the pain in his hand, the heat from the burn, willing his chakra to flow around that point in a sphere.

"Rasengan!!" Tsunade's eyes widened at the small blue orb in the blondes hands, having seen the technique performed by Jiraiya before, during her travels.

'The Yondaime's technique…no, not quite' Even as the enraged genin charged towards her she could clearly see the difference between the techniques. Where the Rasengan was a perfect, and self-sustaining sphere, what the boy had was ludicrously unstable, ropes of chakra flying off of it as he failed to rein them in, and looked as though it would collapse in on itself at any moment. It could barley even be called a sphere. Scowling, she drew back her hand and brought her finger down against the ground. The results were cataclysmic; the whole area trembled, the ground fractured beneath the digit, flinging dirt, and tiles, and a certain orange-clad ninja, hurtling towards her though the air. 

"It's over" Drawing her fist back, she drove it forward towards the incoming genin's skull, flicking her finger out at the last second and sending him crashing into a wall. There was a sickening _crunch_ as he struck, before sliding slowly to the ground.

"Tsunade-sama! That was too much! Are you trying to kill him?!" Shizune demanded, running over to the wounded boy.

"Ah, shimatta (damn) that stings" Naruto groaned, clutching his head as he quickly came to.

"Ah, thank goodness you're alright" The dark-haired medic sighed.

"Hey Jiraiya, why are you fooling the kid by teaching a technique he has no hope of completing?" Tsunade demanded, turning her gaze from the groaning blonde to her old teammate.

"Because I believe he can learn it, because I believe he has a shot at becoming Hokage, but most of all because _he_ believes he can," The Gama-Sennin asserted, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Tch," She scowled, trying to dispel the reminiscent memories from her mind.

"Hey Gaki, how about we make a bet"

"Ahhh, fu-a bet?"

"Yeah. You have seven days in which to complete that technique. If you don't, you have to swear to leave me be, and never bother me again"

"And if I win?" He demanded, rising unsteadily to his feet.

"Then I will become your Hokage. What's more, I'll throw in my necklace as well. It once belonged to the Shodai Hokage himself, and is said to be worth three mountains" She smirked, pointing to the modest blue stone hanging from her neck.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed, shocked at her mistress's proposal.

"As much as I dislike gambling…I accept," Naruto grinned, before turning to Jiraiya. "Hey, Ero-Sennin, I'm gonna go train now okay?"

"Ah, wait, let me examine you, you might have a concussion, or broken ribs, or-" Shizune stammered, glancing wildly from the staggering blonde to the small crater he had left in his wake.

"Suit yourself Masagaki" Jiraiya muttered, waving a half-hearted goodbye as the blonde scampered off, before turning to leave himself. "Well, I suppose I'd better find myself a hotel to stay at" He muttered, leisurely strolling away.

"Shizune, we're leaving" Tsunade ordered, causing her assistant to jump.

"H-Hai, Tsunade-sama" She stammered. As she turned, she couldn't help but notice something glistening on the ground.

_'Is that…blood?'_

XXXXXXXX

"Kuso! She'd better not have broken anything" He scowled, unfastening his headband to look at it. Scouring the metal plate for any faults or fractures. "Is that…? It is! Great, now the Hitai-Ate that Iruka-sensei gave me has a crack in it! Well, I suppose it's only thin…I'm sure it'll hold out" As he went to retie the cloth, he suddenly noticed a red stain on the edge of the fabric.

"Blood? But where…?" Feeling a sudden twinge in his hand, the blonde finally noticed the state of his palm. The strain of the imperfect Rasengan had been too much, and had tore open the mark on his hand.

"Well that's gonna sting a bit" he muttered, glancing up at the early night sky. "If I can get this done, then Lee doesn't have to give up…" With a determined look in his eye, the blonde formed a cross-seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" With a _poof_ seven clones came into existence beside him, all with an equally determined look on their face.

"You two go find some food. A lot. The rest of you, stand over there and watch. Look for what I'm doing wrong, lets go!" As the clones took position, Naruto held his hand out before him, ignoring the blood trickling down his wrist.

"Rasengan!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Shizune was in a near panic state as she ran down the street, TonTon protesting feebly at the bumpy ride it was being forced to endure.

'_Three days! Three whole days just to find which hotel they where staying in!' _Skidding past an alley, she quickly turned a corner and almost ploughed into a passing melon cart.

"Gomennasai!" She called, swerving to avoid the lorry, without so much as looking back.

'_Stupid cart, I bet he was waiting for me just to slow me down!' _Scowling, she quickly glanced at a street sign before making a hard right.

"It was next to the fruit stand, across from the bookstore…there!" Banking hard, she darted into the hotel, coming to an abrupt stop before the administration desk.

"Please excuse me, but is there a man by the name of Jiraiya staying here?" She panted, scarcely glancing at the dainty looking receptionist behind the desk. Smiling, the woman leafed through a heavy looking book hidden from sight.

"Hmm…ah yes, Jiraiya-sama is in room 14c, on the second…" The woman trailed off as she realised she was suddenly alone in the foyer again. "Have a nice day"

XX

Knock, knock, knock 

"Excuse me, pardon the intrusion but there's something I need to discuss with-" The door suddenly swung open before her, revealing a rather dishevelled and only semi-dressed toad summoner.

"Huh? Oh, it's you Shizune-chan…what, _yawn_, what brings you here?" He mumbled, idly scratching his stomach with his free hand.

"It was…I need to talk to Naruto-kun about something," He said, glancing about the room behind him.

"Masagaki hasn't been here since he made the bet. I sent a toad to find him and Gamakichi says he's set up camp a little while from the east gate, _yawn_, you can probably find him there…" Feeling his work was done, the white-haired shinobi promptly shut the door in the hapless med-nin's face.

"Gah! How rude…" She muttered, before darting off down the stairs, much to TonTon's protest.

XXX

"Rasengan!"

_Crash_

"Rasengan!"

_Crash_

"Rasengan!"

As Shizune peered through the leaves of her hiding place, she all but gasped at the sight before her. Every rock, every tree, even the ground was littered with innumerable craters, some as deep as her arm. Littered about lay the remains of what she could only hope where animals, stripped to the bone, and bleached by the sun, blood-stains scattered about their corpses, yet no sign of any kind of fireplace or any kind of cooking utensil

'Has he…been eating them raw?' In the centre of the clearing stood what she assumed was the original Naruto, swaying shakily on unsteady legs, his right hand lay limp by his side with dry blood crusted all the way up his arm. All about him stood a small group of clones, each one staring critically at their maker. 

"Geh…not yet!" With a snarl, he forced his hand to move, dragging it painfully up before him and glaring at it. In the centre of his palm, chakra began swirling around at high speeds, tearing at the flesh on his palm, and drawing blood up into the vortex.

"Rasen-Gyaah!!" He let out a sudden, surprised cry as the orb suddenly spasmed, before exploding violently in his hand, the force o the explosion knocking him back, onto the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" With a cry, the medic ran out from the underbrush, only to suddenly find herself staring down fifteen pairs of angry red eyes, wary of the intruder.

"**You are…Tsunade's friend…" **One of them stated as he stepped forward, seemingly ignoring his injured make on the ground behind him.

"I…I am Shizune…I'm a medic, I can help him…you…" She stammered, unsure of the intrinsic workings of the boy's clones. The clones paused, before nodding to one another. Standing aside, they allowed her to pass towards the fallen blonde. Taking a deep breath, she quickly began a basic diagnostic jutsu.

"He's burning up…how long has he had a fever?" She demanded, looking a clone.

"About a day now…" The clone shrugged, before turning to his fellows. Seeing as their original was incapacitated, the clones began experimenting amongst themselves, not willing to waste even a second of time.

Moving from his head to his chest, Shizune's eyes narrowed.

"He's hyperventilating…his heart rate's through the roof." Scowling, she moved own to examine his bleeding arm. "This is-!!" The dark-haired medic let out a gasp as she wiped away the blood, revealing the angry red burn beneath it, astonished at the leaf shaped mark that could only have been branded on.

"What…what is this!? Who did this to him?" She demanded, normally demure eyes flashing fiercely at the clones.

"I did…or rather, he did…it helps concentrate on the Rasengan…" A clone offered, barely even glancing away from the clone currently performing the technique.

"Rasengan!"

_Crash_

_Poof_

"Kage Bunshin!"

"He did such a thing just to learn a technique? He's lucky its not infected, how long ago?"

"A bit over a week"

"Rasengan!"

_Crash_

_Poof_

"Kage Bunshin!"

"Even before he met Tsunade-sama…I couldn't heal it even if I wanted to…" She frowned, her hands glowing with green chakra as she activated the Shousen no Jutsu (Art of the Mystical Palm).

"Even so, I can stop the bleeding…" She murmured, placing her hands over the boy's palm and closing her eyes. "Why do you go so far?" Slowly, the blood flow came to a halt, sighing; she moved her palms back to the boy's chest, stimulating his muscles and nerves and calming his erratic heart and lungs. Slowly, the heat in his skin died down, his fever subsiding into nothing.

"That should be enough…" She sighed, ending the technique and leaning back in relief.

"Rasengan!"

_Crash_

_Poof_

"Kage Bunshin!"

Nearby, the clones continued with their training, ever few minutes a second clone pause, forming an idea, before attempting a Rasengan of his own, more often than not with disastrous results.

"Rasengan!"

_Crash_

_Poof_

"Kage Bunshin!"

After several moments, the blonde before her stirred, his eyes snapping open in an instant.

"Kuso…I passed out again…" He grumbled, pulling himself upright.

"Ah! You're awake already? That won't do, you need rest!" The med-nin demanded, forcing the boy back onto his back.

"I have to keep training!" He scowled, struggling against her grip.

"You're clones seem to be doing all right without you" She scowled, pointing over to the small crowd. Naruto stared as another Bunshin attempted Rasengan, only to disperse in a similar explosion to the one that took him.

"So increasing the size of the focal point doesn't help," He murmured, the clone's memories assimilating into his own.

"Why are you doing all this? If you keep training this hard you could die!" The medic pleaded, tears forming in the corner of her eye.

"I won't die…not from something as little as this…not before I become Hokage" He said, clenching his hand into a fist in determination.

"So you really are serious about that…why do you want to be Hokage so much?"

"Because…at home…I have seen everything…the very best, and the very worst Konoha has to other…everything that's wrong with the village I know of, and I want to change it…because someone needs to change it…because I refuse to watch all that I love go up in flames" If it had come from anyone else, his statement might have seemed naïve, even preposterous, but the sheer conviction that he spoke with…some might even call it inspiring…

"This bet with Tsunade-sama…you don't understand what you're getting into" She murmured, glancing away.

"…"

"That necklace she's offered you…you should not take it…"

"Why not?"

"It is cursed…it has chosen Tsunade as it's owner, and only Tsunade…anyone else who wears that damned jewel…they will surely die." Naruto listened patiently as the medic explained the curse, how Nawaki, Tsunade's precious brother had been slain as a genin, how Dan, the only man Tsunade had ever loved had died before her eyes, even as she tried futilely to stop the bleeding…

"I see…" Naruto muttered, pausing as another clone returned to him. "That's got nothing to do with me," He said bluntly closing his eyes.

"Don't you understand? You will die!"

"I am the demon who dwells in the leaf, thrice damned since birth…what's one more curse going to do to me?" He asked, grinning cheekily, before sitting up.

"I have to get back to training, my clones are a lot less durable than I am, so they can't do everything" He said, grunting as he stretched his arms.

"Thanks for healing me, but I don't think I'm the one that needs healing" He said, walking back over to his Kage Bunshin

"Rasengan!"

_Crash_

'_So that's the way it is…' _The medic thought glumly, slowly rising to her feet. _'I wish you good luck then'_

XXXXXXXXX

'_Tomorrow's the last day…I hope Naruto-kun has finished the technique'_Brushing a branch from her face, Shizune darted through the sparse forest that surrounded Tanzaku, coming up into the clearing that the blonde had temporarily taken over.

"Naruto-kun, have you-!!" She came to a screeching halt as the clearing came into sight, completely devoid of all features, save an innumerable amount of craters, some larger than others, where once had stood a tree, or rock, all that was left where holes. It looked like a warzone, and in the middle of said warzone lay Naruto, completely alone, and dangerously pale, blood pooling around his right arm in copious amounts.

"Shi-shimatta!!" Cursing, she ran over to the boy, frantically checking his vitals. "Thank goodness, he's alive" She sighed, removing her hand from his chest.

'I never should have left him out here! I don't care what's inside of him, no-one could last in these conditions!' 

XXXX

Tsunade remained silent as she examined the boy, his chest slowly rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

"He's worked himself to exhaustion…all his muscles are strained, he's got high level chakra burns on both his hands…on that note he's burnt through almost all of his chakra, and if my opinion's worth anything I'd say he hasn't been sleeping either" She finished, turning to glare at her teammate.

"Why have you been pushing this boy so far? Are you trying to kill him with your training!?" The blonde Sannin demanded, rearing up to her full height.

"You think this is _my_ fault? The kid's always been like that. The moment you set him a challenge he won't rest until he's seen it through," Jiraiya said sternly, meeting his teammate's gaze with his own.

"Baka Gaki…does he _want_ to die?"

"No, just doesn't believe he can die…or rather, he refuses to die. Because of that he'll push himself right to breaking point, because he knows right where that point is…"

"Tch, wether he like sit or not, he'll kill himself pulling stunts like this" She scowled, turning to leave. "He'll need to sleep for a few days before he can get up…I guess that means he loses the bet," The blonde woman muttered, almost regretfully, before leaving.

"Hey, Shizune-chan, keep an eye on the kid, I think I'm gonna go for a drink…" Jiraiya muttered, following after his old teammate and leaving the dark-haired medic alone in the room.

"I've got a bad feeling about this TonTon…" She muttered, scratching the pig behind the ear.

XXXXXX

In a street bar, alone to the world, two living legends sat, drinking to their hearts content.

"Who would have thought…twenty years since we last met, and this is how we meet" Jiraiya sighed reminiscently,

"Yes, you had that boy with you…it's amazing how history repeats itself" Tsunade muttered, swirling her sake idly in it's saucer before taking a sip.

"Some would call it fate…"

"He looks so much like him…is he-" She let it hang, hesitant to even, suggest such a thing.

"The son of Minato? Yes" He said it so frankly, that she didn't even notice at first, only to have it dawn over the span of several seconds.

"Does he know?"

"He knows. He's not supposed to, but he found out on his own"

"…And Kyuubi?"

"That too. He talks to him all the time, you see. Once a month apparently, seems to have been teaching the boy for some years now"

"So what made you decide to train him? Because of Minato…or because of the Kyuubi…"

"If it was because Minato, then I would have picked him up years ago, if it was because of the Kyuubi then I wouldn't be teaching him his father's technique"

"Then why?"

"Because out of nowhere I find this boy, barley a genin, who recreated Henge no Jutsu before he left the academy, who could do things with clones that just doesn't seem possible, and who actually had an educated opinion on my books"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is I did it because I like the kid. I've seen many powerful shinobi, many powerful demons, hell, even a couple Jinchuuriki in my time, but you take away their power, and all you have left is a small, snivelling human, peering up at the gods. But the kid, well I've seen it first hand, I've taken away his power, showed him that, in reality, he's little more than a gnat. Did he give up? No. He never gives up; he won't let himself give up, he just takes what he has left and beats you to death with it. I like that…I'd like to see what kind of a man he becomes…"

"So in the end you're just tagging along for the ride…"

"Hehe, I suppose I am, but I'm sure it will be worth it. Besides, for all that the kid has, someone's got to keep him in line" He chuckled, sipping his sake. There was silence for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"Are you sure you won't become Hokage? The village needs you…" Tsunade paused, thinking about the question, what she would gain should she accept, what she would lose…. discreetly, she slipped a sliver of powder into the sake cup,

"No, I'm sorry Jiraiya but I just can't do it" She apologised, before refilling his saucer.

"I suppose it can't be helped…alright then. I'll wait until the kid wakes up, and then I'll head back." He sighed, catching Tsunade off-guard.

"You…you're actually letting me go?"

"No point bringing back someone who doesn't want to…I learnt that one the hard way…" He muttered, before downing his remaining sake.

"I see…" She murmured, even as her teammate passed out beside her.

XXXXXXXXXX

The early morning sun shone through the curtains, a pillar of light illuminating the sleeping demon, only to cause him to wake.

"Gnn…ah…that was a nice nap" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he brought himself to vertical. Pausing, he opened his eyes, and glanced about the unknown room with blue orbs. His white haired mentor lay prone on the futon beside his, a faint trickle of drool making its way out from his mouth.

"Ewww…"

_Knock, knock_

"Jiraiya-sama! Jiraiya-sama!" A voice called, the person on the other side beating frantically against the door.

"I guess Ero-Sennin dragged me back to his hotel last night…he'd better not have done anything indecent" The blonde grumbled, making his way to the door.

"Jiraiya-sa-"

"Shizune-nee-chan?" The dark-haired medic froze, flabbergasted by the boy's presence.

"Naruto-kun? Wh-wh-what are you doing awake?"

"Opening the door, what are you doing knocking on it?" he shot back light-heartedly, moving to let her inside.

"But…Tsunade-sama said you would be out for several days…" She stammered, unable to grasp the concept of her mistress making a poor evaluation.

"Really? I've never needed that much sleep, I wonder why she would say that…" She pondered, idly tapping his finger against his lip in thought.

"You had chakra exhaustion! She said it could take over a week for you to recover!"

"A week? I've never had chakra exhaustion for more than a day!" He gasped, horrified at the thought of doing nothing but sleep for a whole week.

"Well, perhaps this is for the best. Where's Jiraiya-sama?" She demanded, all but leaping inside the room.

"Dead to the world…the way he smells he might as well be," Naruto said, pointing to the unconscious Nin, and wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Jiraiya-sama, Jiraiya-sama, wake up!" Shizune demanded, lifting the Sannin by his shirt and slapping him across the face.

"Huh? Gwah? You said nothing kinky" He groaned, reaching out until he found one of the medic's modest breasts.

SLAP 

"It was the one-armed man!!!" He screamed, snapping awake in an instant of pure terror.

"Ero-sennin, were you out molesting again last night?" Naruto asked, his face a perfectly crafted picture of innocence.

"Shut up, Masagaki, I was with Tsunade and…itai…." He groaned, clutching his head in pain.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama!?" Shizune demanded, her face flushed crimson with embarrassment.

"What? No, not that! Urgh, We were drinking and…stupid woman, must have slipped me a Mickey" He cursed, heaving himself out from the bed. "I feel like crap…what the hell did she give me?"

"This is bad…" Shizune muttered glancing at the ground.

"What?"

"When I woke up this morning, Tsunade was gone, the man at the hotel said she hadn't even checked out…I think she's…done something rash…" She said, her voice awash with shame.

"What did she do?"

"I…I don't know the details…but…I know she met up with Orochimaru the other day…and, just before you came here she kept muttering about a choice…"

"Orochimaru? We'd best find her fast" the Gama-sennin frowned, fumbling with his vest. "Lets go! Shizune-chan, give me the antidote to that drug"

"I'm afraid there is none"

"Kuso!"

XXXXXX

"So then, Tsunade-hime, have you made your decision?" Orochimaru asked, staring at his former teammate.

"I have…my answer is…yes" She relented, her head dropping in shame.

"Excellent" Hi smirked, licking his lips in satisfaction. With a reluctant sigh, the slug-sannin channelled a large mass of chakra to her hands, and began slowly walking towards the serpentine ninja.

'_Kukukuku…yes…everything is coming together' _five steps, four steps, three steps, two steps, one step…

'_Nawaki…Dan…forgive me' _Thrusting her hands forward, Tsunade began her technique…only to have a kunai fly past her face, halting her advance.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that Tsunade-sama" Kabuto shouted, the bespectacled nin having seen the whole proceeding, he leapt down, landing several metres behind his master.

"What is the meaning of this?" Orochimaru demanded, glancing at his lieutenant out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm a medic, I can easily recognise what is a medical technique…and what isn't…" He stated, brandishing a kunai in front of him.

"So that's it…" His master muttered, closing his eyes and taking a step backwards. "That you would refuse to heal my arms…I would not have minded…but to try and kill me…" He muttered, his voice laced with hurt. "I really was going to bring those two back for you" He hissed, the hurt replaced with vehement fury.

"Even if you brought them back…through doing so I would be making a mockery of everything they died for!" She stated, leaping back and assuming a battle stance.

"So be it. Sen'ei Jashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)!" Whipping his hands forward, Orochimaru sent a barrage of deadly snakes hurtling towards his former teammate, each one hissing and spitting in anger.

"URA!" Drawing back her fist, the slug-sannin dealt a pulverising blow to the snakes as they reached her, reducing them to little more than blood and bone.

"Orochimaru!!" Slamming her fist back into the wall behind her, Tsunade leapt forward, using the force of her punch to propel her. Drawing back he other arm, she brought it down onto the ground where Orochimaru had stood just moments before, creating a crater over half a metre deep.

"I see you still have that monstrous strength…" The snake-sannin chuckled, emerging from the ground behind her.

"Orochimaru-sama, it seems Jiraiya-sama and the Kyuubi boy are heading this way…it would be best if we changed locations" Kabuto whispered, appearing right behind his master. Nodding once, the two ninja both performed Shunshin and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I won't let you get away!" Tsunade roared, disappearing after them.

XXXXXXX

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune let out a cry as the trio emerged, the sight of her mistress battling was not something she ever liked to see, and what's more the glasses-wearing sound Nin actually seemed to be giving her a hard time. Racing down, she quickly intercepted a potentially lethal blow.

"Shi-Shizune?" Tsunade gasped, coughing before frantically applying Shousen to her own chest, healing the damage Kabuto had done to her.

"Don't worry Tsunade-sama, I can take it from here" Before she could protest, the buxom blonde suddenly found herself being carried away by her teammate and his student.

"J-Jiraiya? Naruto? How?"

"Ne, Obaa-chan, you really should give us more credit" Naruto grinned, propping her up against a mound, before rushing in to help Shizune.

"Don't! He's dangerous!" She pleaded, desperately reaching out as though to drag him back.

"Have some faith in the boy, he's tangled with far more deadly foes than that rattle-toy" Jiraiya said encouragingly.

Shizune scarcely glanced as the blonde appeared beside her. Despite having never had any work in the field, she was still a battle-trained shinobi, Tsunade wouldn't allow for anything less.

"He seems to lack mid to long range techniques, and just about everything he has seems to require hand contact, but don't let your guard down regardless of distance" She warned, activating her Chakra no Mesa (Chakra Scalpels), the intangible blue blades manifesting on each hand.

"Right, don't get close" He nodded, forming a cross seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" five clones appeared around him, each brandishing a kunai.

"Really Naruto-kun, performing the same old tricks?" Kabuto taunted, his own Chakra no Mesa flaring to life.

"Lets go!" The clones attacked first, surrounding the med-nin and attacking him from all sides.

"Hmph, too easy" Kabuto smirked, before suddenly flickering out of side.

"Wha!?" From one blonde to the next, he appeared for scarcely an instant, before dragging his hand across its chest or gut, dispersing it and moving on to the next.

'_He's fast…' _Naruto frowned, swerving to narrowly avoid having his head severed, out the corner of his eye he saw something that made him duck.

"Haa!" The girl's scalpel swept passed, just missing his head before slicing across their foe's exposed torso, pausing briefly before making a return attack, forcing the blonde to leap over her arm.

'Too close!' He gasped, quickly glancing up at his opponent. 

"Is that all?" Kabuto taunted, his hands glowing green as he healed the shallow wounds. The green quickly shifted back to blue as he raised his hands, his eyes shining with sheer bloodlust. Leaping forward, Naruto struck at the teen. As the young man's arm swept towards his chest, he suddenly shifted into a large stone, the scalpel impacting harmlessly against the granite. Thinking it a Kawarimi, Kabuto quickly glanced about for the blonde, only to have the stone shift back into human and deliver a painful blow to the teen's head, knocking him back a few feet.

"Now that's new…" Kabuto muttered, sliding his glasses back up with his finger. Turning on the spot, he quickly drove his hands into the dark-haired woman's stomach, his attack making short work of her abdominal muscles, before delivering a kick that sent her sprawling across the ground.

"Shizune!" With a cry, Tsunade dashed over to attend to her assistant's injuries, her hands already glowing green with Shousen.

"Trying to sneak up on me…" Snarling, Naruto sent another volley of clones at him, red, slitted eyes glaring down on the grey-haired teen. Sighing, the medic slipped back into Shunshin, preparing to make the same counterattack as last time.

'Sever the deltoid to stop his attacks if I get the chance, failing that the peroneus longus and peroneus brevis will hinder his mobility, before going for the cardio-vascular muscles for quick death' Striking, Kabuto frowned as the clone managed to avoid his blow, albeit scarcely, leaving him open and allowing another clone to get in and deliver a series of staggering blows to his ribs. 

"Loathsome brat!" Cursing, he plunged his hand into the clone's chest, dispersing him, before just as quickly flickering over to slit the throats of another two from behind.

_'I see, he can only follow my movements if knows where I'm coming from…he must be using the eyes of a fox…still, I can't appear as much more than a blur at such high speeds'_ Flickering again, he dispersed of two more clones before going for the original.

"Now I have you" Naruto stiffened as the grey blur swooped through his defences, and suddenly a burning sensation found it's way up his left leg from the calve.

"Yeah, but I have you!" Kabuto frowned, before attempting to attack, only to find himself completely immobilised; thick chains seemingly sprouting from the ground and wrapping around his legs.

"Tch, caught by that same old trick" He muttered, even as the chains shot up to ensnare his arms as well, removing all possibility of handseals.

"Hey Obaa-chan!" Naruto hollered, wincing as he shifted his weight off his injured leg.

"Wh-what?" Tsunade looked up from her injured assistant to find that the blonde had actually caught the vicious med-nin.

"How's about I win that bet now?" He grinned, stretching his arm out to the side.

"You…you didn't!"

The blonde moved his left hand over his right; until his pinkie was perfectly opposite his thumb and visa versa. Fingers spread wide, and curving in, forming an almost cage-like formation

"I did"

'_Focus…focus…'_and in the centre of the cage, he poured his chakra, and it spun. In a matter of seconds an almost perfectly spherical typhoon of pure chakra sat in his right hands, and for Naruto, nothing had ever felt so right.

"RASENGAN!!" Taking a step forward, and ignoring the flaring pain in his still-healing ankle, he thrust the orb into Kabuto's gut, the roaring chakra grinding into feeble flesh, the sheer energy behind the technique tearing away at his foes innards. His clones buckled beneath the strain and dispersed in a poof of smoke. Ignoring the sudden twinge in his chest, he pushed forward, before letting go, the technique carrying the grey-haired nin away, before slamming him into a conveniently placed stone. Finally, the technique died down, and Kabuto slumped forward.

"Is that all?" The med-nin taunted, taking a confident step forward.

"It's all I need" Naruto shot back, even as the teen doubled over, coughing up blood as the damage to his organs made itself evident. To Naruto, it felt like his heart had stopped, the joy was that great. With a smile, he slowly fell backwards, only dimly aware of the growing pain in his chest. His vision blurred, and his mind went numb. Voices flickered in and out of focus.

"…No good, I've…his heart…even…demon…die…"

Even as his consciousness faded, he noticed the blonde woman standing over him, tears falling freely from her eyes as she pressed her hands to his chest…it tingled. In the centre of this vision, however, stood something he would not forget so easily; A rather small, blue gem, hanging from a rather flimsy looking cord, with small, metal rings on either side.

'_**Mine'**_Mustering as much energy as he could find, he reached out, and yanked the gem from around the woman's neck, much to her surprise.

"This…is mine now" He chuckled, before suddenly stiffening.

_'Begone, demon!'_ It was a quiet voice, one that was unfamiliar, and really seemed quite small, yet it was persistent,

'_**BEGONE, KAMI!' **_The second voice was loud, and booming, completely dwarfing the first. Yet the first persisted, and the second retaliated,

'Urusai! Both of you!' It was like hot fire coursing through his veins, it was…irritating, the kind of thing that could keep you awake for hours on end. Slowly, he opened his eyes. 

Everything else was like a blur, he remembered seeing Tsunade take a hit for him, once murky eyes that shone with renewed vigour, he remembered the strange mark on her head spreading, and suddenly the wound was gone, and she was stronger. He remembered three enormous beasts appearing, and he remembered them disappearing after a while, the snake being impaled by a giant blade, and then Orochimaru left, and then darkness…

XXXXXXX

"Hey kid, ready to go?" Jiraiya called out,

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in a minute" Naruto called back, pausing to admire the latest addition to his wardrobe; the gem hanging loosely from around his neck, before running out the door.

"Hey Gaki, what kept you so long?" Tsunade taunted, bending over to leer at the blonde.

"You miserable old hag, I ought"

"Hey, hey, Tsunade, if you try and kiss him like you did yesterday I'll have you up for paedophilia" Jiraiya warned in mock sternness, causing to woman to scowl at him.

"Oh for crying out loud, it was his forehead! It was affectionate! Why do you always have to turn everything into something perverse?" The buxom blonde demanded, shaking her fist at her teammate menacingly.

"I'll be good"

"Alright!" Pumping her fist, the soon to be Godaime made her way out of the town, her three companions trailing behind her.

"Hey, as Hokage, I get free booze right?"

"…"

"Right!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

Another chapter with too much canon to waste more than one update on…

I wonder how many of you can guess the voice he heard…and just what it means…trust me, it will be significant later, but not to Naruto….

I'm trying with less translations, to see wether I really need that many of them or not…

I'd just like to state that, as this is fanfiction, I'm assuming all my readers are _fans_ of the series, therefore know what I've skipped anyway if I skim over something, and aren't going to scream at me if I 'spoil' something in the series. If I spoil something in the manga…well you can read it at onemanga .com anyway, so don't complain to me.

Any questions, feel free to ask in a review, I'll answer as best as I can without giving too much away.

Next time; Tsunade's return!


	37. New Beginnings

A/N: Next chapter, and I divulge from canon for a while. Sorry, but that means it will be a little while before VoTE,

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process. Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they?NaruxHina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech"**_**'Demon thoughts' **_/animal 'speech'/ _Sound Effects/Illusions "Enchanting voice" __**"Enchanting Demonic Voice"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 37

New Beginnings

_The fox returns with the old flame, and on the way is exposed to the legendary chest, but he soon overcomes it. Upon returning, the fox learns that the hawk and scarecrow have fallen into dream, and it is up to the old flame to awaken them. The fox encounters the sunny place, and learns that an eclipse is coming. Determined, the fox seeks the sun's chosen._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hehe, Trust Tsunade-Obaa-chan to pick the inn that has an outdoor onsen" Naruto chuckled to himself, carefully placing his belongings in the designated basket on the shelf. It had been three days since the battle of the Sannin (one Naruto was most pissed at having slept through, mortal wound or no), with a different hotel or inn each night. For tonight, Tsunade had chosen the luxuriant 'Taira-Ubuge-Shiruki Inn'; a day's walk away from Konoha and their last stop on the trip home.

As the blonde reached for a towel, he was suddenly aware of something cool pressing against his neck, the contact so sudden that it sent shivers down his spine.

"Huh? This is…" Pausing, he clutched at the Shodai's necklace around his neck; holding the blue stone firmly in his hand.

"…I wonder…" With a look of naive curiosity, the fox-boy closed his eyes and began channelling his chakra into the gem.

"…" Peeking out through one half-lidded eye, the young youko was delighted to see that the stone was glowing with a soft yellow-green light.

"Awesome! I got my own little light-jewel! Hehe…I wonder what would happen if I…" Glancing around to ensure he was alone in the changing rooms, the Kyuubi-heir began channelling a tiny amount of youki into the stone, hopeful for a more fantastic display. The reaction was instantaneous.

_'Die unholy spawn of Evil!!'_ The stone's glow turned from a cool lime to sudden brilliant white; and sent a mild jolt through the blonde's body. It was like a slap in every sense of the word. It stung mildly, hurt the pride more than the flesh, and sent an itching sensation from the mouth all the way to the fist.

"**You bastard rock! I should kill you!!" **The fox-boy snarled in response, his eye's flashing red, and his tails waving freely behind him.

"**I'm gonna-! …Ara?" **The Kyuubi-heir paused, mid-rant, as he suddenly realised the situation. Blushing furiously, he hastily retracted his tails and claws, his eyes returning to their human blue.

'_This stone pisses me off! I can't believe I was about top go all out against an inanimate object. I feel like an idiot…stupid rock, how dare you get me riled up! Bah, I'm not gonna stoop to his level'_

"Rock, you belong to me now! And that's not gonna change anytime soon now, so get used to it!" As the gem failed to respond, Naruto's blush grew; the blatant lack of intelligence in arguing with a rock making itself apparent.

"Stupid rock. Just for that, you're gonna have to put up with me in the onsen as well!" The blonde shouted angrily, stomping his way over to the men's side of the baths.

XXXXX

As Naruto sank into the steaming hot water he let out an overly content moan. His eyes fluttering as the almost overwhelming heat washed over him.

"Sugoi…" It was late at night, and only one other person happened to be in the springs with him at the moment. Across from the blonde sat Jiraiya; A floating tray of sake by his side, a healthy blush about his face, and an odd tune spouting from his lips.

"Girl, you're fi-ii-iine! Lay you down…Fi-iine! I'm horny, yeah" Ignoring the bizarre ballad, Naruto swum over to the white-haired sage

"Hey, Ero-sennin"

"Ah? Oh, it's the Masagaki."

"Why do you keep calling me that? You said yourself I'm legally an adult!" The blonde ninja whined,

"Because you're still a brat in my eyes, that why!" The man asserted, taking another gulp of sake. After a few moments, Naruto spoke up again.

"I'm surprised you're not peeking. Turning over a new leaf?"

"Hehe, no. I've already seen heaven once. If I saw it a second time I don't think they'd let me come back alive" The toad-sage replied vaguely, waving his hand in a dismissive manner before reaching for more sake.

"I'd say I don't wanna know…but that'd be a lie, and odds are once you get drunk enough you'll blurt it out anyway so who cares?" The blonde muttered, before moving so as to float on his back, a full moon hanging directly overhead…calling him in…

XXXXX

"Ah…this is soooo relaxing…" Tsunade moaned; sliding into the water until it was up to her neck.

"I know what you mean, I could just fall asleep right away" Shizune fluttered, stretching out her limbs before leaning back against the edge of the bath.

"Even better than the one's in Konoha" The younger blonde agreed, diving underwater and emerging a few metres away from the busty sannin.

"That's a shame…I was…" Tsunade started, only to have her brain process the presence of the third occupant.

_'Blonde hair…three whisker marks on each cheek…blue eyes…my necklace around his neck'_ In an instant, the younger blonde suddenly found herself hoisted out from the water by the neck, a murderous look in the to-be Hokage's eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto…I want you to tell me two things" Tsunade hissed, holding two of her fingers in front of the blonde's face for emphasis. "One. Why are you on the woman's side? And Two, What possible reason is there for me to not kill you right here and now?" Coughing, the younger blonde struggled to hold up three fingers,

"One. You're not my type." The Kyuubi-heir coughed, counting off a finger. "Two, I already '_hack'_ have someone. Three, I'm Naru_ko_" She finished, clutching her own breasts for emphasis. Narrowing her eyes, Tsunade tightened her grip on the girl's throat.

"Using a henge to sneak into the women's bath's…despicable"

"Not…henge…" Naruko gasped, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Unbeknownst to the blonde sannin, the water around the base of her captive's spine started to glow an ominous red. Pausing, Tsunade loosened her grip.

"But you are Naruto?"

"Naru-ko! Going by a guy's name…feels weird like this…" For a split second, Naruko's eyes flashed red; the young demon's survival instincts kicking in. Before she could even blink, Tsunade suddenly found herself suspended above the water by three glowing tendrils of crimson chakra. Freed, Naruko fell back down into the water before quickly rising again, coughing violently.

"You crazy old hag, trying to kill me!?" She demanded. The blonde raised her head to say more, only to choke on her words as she took in the sight before her; Tsunade, stark completely naked, and splayed out in the air before her. Inexplicably, the girl's eyes were drawn straight to the woman's chest.

"By Inari-Daimyojin's glorious sack of rice…those things are HUGE!!!"

"You bastard fox, what are you doing?" The Sannin demanded, struggling against the ethereal tails that bound her. Twisting her head, she was about to call for help when she saw that her assistant was sleeping peacefully on the edge..

'_So much for 'loyal subordinate'…I'd call for Jiraiya…but if he saw me like this…'_ The elder blonde balked suddenly, as she felt an inquisitive hand make contact against her left breast.

"It really is heaps soft…I wonder if Hinata-chan's will get as big as this…" The younger blonde muttered to herself, clenching and unclenching her palm before giving the breast an experimental jiggle.

"You little punk! When I get down from here I'll-!" The soon-to-be Godaime's threat was enough to snap the Kyuubi-heir out from her breast-induced stupor. The girl blinked as her brain processed what just happened.

"Huh? Ah! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!" Naruko suddenly screamed, dropping the slug-summoner unceremoniously into the water as she frantically scrabbled for the edge of the bath.

"NARUTO!!!" Like the jaws of death itself, a long, slender arm shot out from the water, dragging the Kyuubi-heir to her untimely demise.

"Goodbye cruel world!!!"

XX

A swift beating later, Naruko sat huddled up on the rocks that made up the spring, clutching her tails as her youki healed the bruises.

'_I knew it should have been the Kage Bunshin that went into the women's side'_

"So why are you in that form anyway?" Tsunade demanded, brandishing her fist menacingly. "And remember, you're response to this question determines how many organs you get to keep!" Sniffing, Naruko turned to face the elder blonde.

"I do it all the time; a guy in the men's section and a girl in the women's. I like to check which side's better" She mumbled.

"…I really want to hit you again…" Tsunade muttered, causing the blonde to cringe. Those punches _really_ hurt, even when pulled.

"Please don't"

"_Why_ do you have a…female form…anyway?"

"…To seduce men" Naruko said, as though stating the most obvious fact of the universe. The earlier beating she received already slipping to the back of her mind.

"…What are you, gay?"

"Like a fox!" The Kyuubi-heir grinned, flicking her tails about behind her. Sighing, Tsunade massaged her temples with her fingers.

"I know Jiraiya said the Kyuubi had been teaching you, but I didn't realise it was teaching you _this_"

"Tsuku-sama taught me everything I know about being a Kitsune…well, Youko, but still."

"And what's with those tails?" The elder blonde demanded, gesturing to the swaying chakra tendrils. Blinking, Naruko waved them in front of her face.

"Why wouldn't I have…" She trailed off as her slitted eyes finally noticed a very important detail. "BY INARI-SAMA'S GLORY, MY THIRD TAIL!!!" She screamed, hugging the newfound tail to her chest.

"…"

"Ah, this is so cool! Two tails in as many months! This opens up a whole range of new sex techniques I could use! Oh, I bet it's because I mastered Rasengan! Aha, praise the gods, I win again!"

"You've lost be completely, Gaki" Tsunade muttered, redirecting the blonde's attention back to the sannin.

"Huh? Oh, right. If I do something particularly difficult, impressive, or awesome, I get a new tail. Once I get all nine I'll be undeniably the Kyuubi no Youko, and my powers as a bijuu will be complete."

"…I…see…so you have to prove you're worth the Kyuubi's power?"

"Not quite…I have to…build up my own power to that of Tsuku-sama. Of course what that power does is somewhat different, but you get the idea" Naruko shrugged, walking over and dipping her feet into the spring.

"I assume Tsuku-sama is the name of the Kyuubi then?"

"Yeah. Kurui Tsuku."

"I didn't realise being a Jinchuuriki worked like this" Tsunade muttered, holding a hand to her chin in thought.

"Yeah, it's the same for all of the nine. We build up our power, and gain our predecessor's memories, until there's nothing left to gain. Then by rights we _are_ the Bijuu…well, once you're human life ends anyway. Of course, how long it takes depends on the number of tails we have to gain, and how quickly we absorb the memories. For the first three it only takes about ten or so years. For the middle three it can take around twenty years, and for the last three, it can take us as long as thirty, depending on how we live and stuff" Naruko explained, idly twirling her feet in a spiral in the water.

"You're gaining the Kyuubi's memories?" Tsunade demanded, somewhat alarmed by the revelation.

"Well, kinda," Naruko shrugged. "They go into our head as we sleep, but for the most part we can't access them until we gain our last tail. To make sure the Bijuu has a different personality each time around"

"Makes sense I guess…" The Sannin muttered, wishing she'd noticed that Jiraiya had taken all the sake earlier. "What started this conversation again?"

"I…I don't remember" Naruko chuckled sheepishly, absentmindedly rubbing the back of her head.

XXXXXX

_Deep within a dark sewer, a young heir stood before the cage of his predecessor. Sensing his presence, the slumbering beast stirred._

"_**Junjou Mugen. Has the moon truly returned so swiftly?" **Kurui Tsuku asked, his enormous red eyes snapping open._

"_Hai, Tsuku-sama. I have much to tell of you" Junjou Mugen said, kneeling before his surrogate father._

"_**Kukuku, so you do. You're hand was not marred last time I woke" **__The terrible fox chuckled, causing Naruto to self-consciously cover up the mark._

"_Hai. Through the pain on my hand, I have learned a new technique…it was Tou-san…" Naruto muttered, averting his eyes. He never felt comfortable discussing his biological father with the creature that had all but raised him, lest he seem unappreciative._

"_**You did? If I could say one thing for the man, he had power. I admit, I was surprised when he used the power I had given his predecessors to summon the Shinigami…but it is of no consequence…I see you have gained a new tail" **__Tsuku said, stepping forward and shifting to his human form._

"_Yeah, I think it's for gaining that technique"_

"_**Do you? What part of yourself does this tail manifest?"**_

"I'm not sure…but I believe its my 'desire to succeed', at least, that's what it feels like." 

"'_**Desire to protect' and 'desire to succeed', I wonder what you're fourth tail will encompass…'**_

"_Ah, that reminds me. I think I'm starting to understand your fascination with large breasts…" Mugen said, stepping towards the cage so as to better see the fiery redhead._

"_**As I have told you countless times, child-bearing hips and a bosom you can sink your face into. Those are what makes a woman"**_

"_And the capacity to have kits," Mugen added._

"_**That goes without saying. Someone who can't have kits is woman in name only. Now tell me about these breasts" **Tsuku smirked, leering perversely at the blonde._

"_Well…to be honest I hadn't noticed them at first, not until I saw them uncovered at least. I was…mesmerised…so soft and malleable…supple…and each was larger than my head!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his arms out in emphasis._

"_**Bwahahaha, they sound like a mighty pair indeed. I would love to meet this woman,"**Tsuku laughed, licking his lips lasciviously._

"_Oh yeah, you met the Shodai Hokage once, right?" _

"…_**Ah yes, I remember, the one who went on to lead your village. I did indeed meet of him"**_

_"Could you tell me about him?"_

"_**He was one of several that approached me in my slumber, and one of the few that could stand before my presence. He was…a unique person…a Ningen who possessed kami…" **__Tsuku said, causing Mugen's eyes to widen._

_"How can a Ningen possess kami?"_

_"__**As you now, all Youkai are considered to be either kami, or oni, depending on their nature"**_

_"Helpful, or antagonistic, benevolent or malevolent. I know"_

_"__**And everything that exists in this world possesses either a kami, or an oni, that influences their nature"**_

_"But you said Ningen where the exception, that they where unique in the matter"_

"_**They are unique, but not in that way. By default, Ningen possess neither kami, nor oni, an equivocal 'blank slate' so to speak. However, the soul of a Ningen attracts entities of a similar nature…if the soul is corrupt, or cursed, then the Ningen will come into possession of an Oni, and if the Ningen is particularly pure, and untainted, then the Ningen will come into possession of a Kami"**_

"_But a thing like that…it can't possibly happen often"_

"_**Can't it? Look at you. Although you're soul is human, you also possess the soul of a demon…even the voice that whispers in your ear…"**_

"_My…_Oni_-Zenshin!" Naruto gasped, realisation dawning. "Even the name"_

"_**You're friend, the Uchiha, ever since he was marked by that man-snake, he too, has possessed an oni"**_

"_I…think I understand"_

"_**Well the man you call 'Shodai' also possessed a Kami. A Kodama**_ (Tree spirit)**_ to be exact. As such his very soul was tuned into defeating oni."_**

"_What do you mean?"_

"_**Should a kami and an oni ever encounter, the two will instantly try to quell the other's existence. They raise their own power as much as possible, until the other submits, and is consumed by the victor. Of course that's just basic instinct, the more intelligent ones can ignore this instinct, and even co-exist, for a time at least. Conflict is inevitable."**_

"_So the Shodai could defeat demons just by being near them?"_

"_**Indeed. His Kodama was an immensely powerful one, and even I was forced to submit before him. Of course, that was after several hours, during which I could have just eaten him should I have awoken, but nonetheless. I was impressed, and so I gave him my blessing. I believe you already know of this"**_

"_You gave him 'the will of fire'"_

"_**I was surprised it stuck to be honest. I thought his kami would have destroyed anything that even smelled of oni, but he was able to prevent that from happening. Truly someone tat I respected. What caused you to ask of him in the first place?"**_

"_I recently gained a necklace, that had belonged to the Shodai. When I attempted to channel some youki into it, it reacted violently…and so did I. I had hoped you might explain why"_

"_**Hmm…for such a thing to happen…it is probably a crystallised drop of his chakra"**_

"You can do that?" 

"_**The refining process is long and arduous, but yes. Back to your question, if the chakra most likely possesses a kami of it's own…a seedling of his kodama in a sense, of course, such a small object would only have a small kami, I would be surprised if it even had the capacity to conceptualise"**_

"_So, in other words, it's weak and stupid"_

"_**In a words, yes. Now then, tell me more about the woman with the large breasts"**_

XXXXXXXXX

"To be back…I never thought I would ever see this day occur…" Tsunade sighed, gazing up from the village gates to the Hokage Mountain.

"Well if you had of asked, I could have plucked out your eyes last night, then you still wouldn't have seen it" Naruto offered, grinning cheekily at the elder blonde.

"You little punk, I could kill you at a moment's notice"

"I get a whole moment to escape? Nice"

As the group approached, the gates, the chuunin partners Kotetsu and Izumo happened to see them coming down the road.

"Hey, isn't that-"

"BEHOLD! THE GALLANT JIRAIYA HAS SUCCEEDED IN HIS QUEST TO BRING BACK THE FAIR LADY TSUNADE!!!!!" The Gama-sennin bellowed, hopping from one foot to the next as he danced his way into the village.

"I always wondered why he didn't just write newspaper headlines…" Tsunade muttered, glancing about at the quickly amassing crowds.

"I thought he wrote porn?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, that's why" She muttered, feeling another headache coming along. Already, no less than three attractive young women were draping themselves over the toad-sannin, the man laughing boldly as he retold the story behind Tsunade's return, albeit a slightly modified version that omitted Orochimaru and Naruto, and seemed to contain both an increasing and decreasing number of virgins.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if one day he writes my entire life story, and just switches my name with his" Naruto muttered, gazing disdainfully at the spectacle.

From within the crowd, the blonde suddenly noticed a lash of pink, before his female teammate came running out, tears in her eyes.

"Naruto!!" She cried, coming to a panting stop before him.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?"

"It's…its Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei, something terrible has happened!" She stammered, forcefully grabbing the blonde by the wrist and dragging him towards the hospital.

"Teme and Kakashi-sensei? Obaa-chan, I think we'll need you!" Naruto hollered at the elder blonde, beckoning her to follow even as his teammate led him along.

XXXX

Sakura stared wide-eyed as Tsunade's hands ran across her sensei's forehead, the soft green glow of Shousen no Justu illuminating the man's skin.

"So exactly what happened?" The Sannin demanded, looking from Sakura to the doctor present.

"It was…Uchiha Itachi…he came to the village…looking for you" The doctor stammered, pointing frantically at Naruto. Scowling, the blonde glanced at his sensei.

"And Kakashi tried to stop him?"

"Not just Kakashi-san, Asuma-san, Kurenai-san, and Gai-san where all there, they say Itachi just glanced at him, and he suddenly became exhausted, before passing out. Itachi then left with his partner.

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know the details, but it seems Sasuke-san heard about the attack, and ran off after Itachi. Gai-san found him unconscious outside Otafuku-Gai, in exactly the same condition" Frowning, Tsunade turned back to her patient.

"It sounds like a genjutsu of some kind…but I've never heard of one so…drastic in effect…" She muttered, moving her hands about as she tried to locate the problem.

"Tsukiyomi…" Naruto whispered, clenching his eyes shut at the memory.

"What?"

"The technique…its called Tsukiyomi…you see and experience whatever the user wants you to…for as long as he wants you to…as many times as he wants you to…all in the space of a single second" Tsunade narrowed her eyes, noticing the way the younger blonde's hands where deathly pale and trembling.

"He used it on you too…" She whispered, causing Sakura's eyes to widen.

"Hai…he…killed everyone…it was…the time it takes to blink, but it stretched out like an eternity…"

"Then why aren't you like these pair?" The blonde med-nin asked gently. Glancing first at the doctor, who was distracted by a chart, and Sakura, who was eying him intently, Naruto slowly raised his shirt; revealing the spiral-seal on his naval. Sakura blinked in confusion, but the to-be Hokage instantly understood.

'_Somehow he was able to resist…either because of the Kyuubi, or something the Kyuubi taught him'_

"I see, so the problem is likely extreme mental trauma, mental fatigue, and information overload…okay, I can deal with that" Nodding to herself, Tsunade's hands glowed brighter as she subtly influenced the man's brain; artificially isolating his most recent memories, and relieving the built-up tension in the synapses. After a full minute, her Shousen dimmed, and the man's eyes fluttered open.

"Where…what happened?" He asked bewilderedly.

"Hmph, to think a shinobi of your calibre bested by a little punk like Itachi," She muttered, patting him on the forehead.

"That's right…that technique…"

"It's best if you don't think about it if you can help it, otherwise you might risk a relapse" Tsunade explained, marking off several notes on the Copy Ninja's chart.

"…Just bring me Icha-Icha Tactics and consider it done" The one-eyed Nin muttered, glancing about for his bed stand.

"Hey, hey, what about Teme?" Naruto demanded, grabbing the elder blonde by the sleeve and tugging her towards the next room.

"Sasuke?"

"The same as you I'm afraid" Tsunade muttered, making her way out the room. Behind her, Kakashi furrowed his brow.

'Sasuke met Itachi? I've got a bad feeling about this Obito…' 

XXXXX

Sasuke rose slowly, once the blonde woman had healed him. Trying to think but the befuddled fog in his mind.

'…_What…happened…there was…Itachi! That's right…nothing worked against him…and then…then he…__**that night**__…like a fly…swatted away like a fly…there is…still such a gap between us? I must train even harder, if I am ever to catch up to him!'_

'_**Train…train, train, train, train, train…surely there is a better way to train? One that yields more results…**__ '_

'_Kakashi-sensei…I should get Kakashi-sensei to train me more'_

'_**Hatake will not give you individual training. He only did that once because he wanted you to defeat the sand demon, and even then his training was not enough'**_

'…_Naruto? If he could defeat Gaara then surely I should train against him"_

'_**Can you do that? Will you're pride allow you to approach him and admit his is better than you?'**_

'…_What else could you possibly suggest? Kakashi-sensei is said to be one of the most powerful shinobi in the village'_

'_**Yes…in the village…' **_Blinking, Sasuke suddenly realised that there was something heavy against him, something pink, and sobbing,

'_Sakura? …Why is she crying? I'm uninjured…I'm certainly not dying…then why?' _Confused by the situation, the Uchiha simply sat there, unmoving while his teammate cried her eyes out. Glancing about, Sasuke just managed to catch a glimpse of orange as it slipped outside the door.

'Naruto…' 

XXX

Naruto gave a soft smile as he left the room, somewhat pleased with the outcome. He really did hope that, one-day, his two teammates would hook up together. After all, Naruto would give anything to have seen the origin of the pink-haired Uchiha menace that would be the next generation.

"A-ah, Naruto-kun" Turning, he was pleasantly surprised to see Hyuuga Hinata making her way towards him, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and her fingers tapping together in that way that just made him grin like an idiot.

"Hey, Hinata-chan. I was thinking about you while I was gone" He said, grinning mischievously at the girl.

'…_Hinata-chan…with big breasts…somehow I like the sound of that…'_

"Y-you did?" She stammered, her blush deepening to her collar,

"Yeah, all the time, as I flittered on the line twixt wake and sleep a beautiful girl appeared before me" He hummed, causing her blush to rise to her hairline.

'_Because now we both now what it feels like to be on the receiving end of heart surgery…it hurts like crap'_

"R-r-really?"

"Of course" The girl swooned at the declaration, catching herself only just in time before slipping into unconsciousness.

"A-a-ano…" She stuttered, desperate for something to say. "Neji-Nii-san apologised!" She all but screamed, causing Naruto to blink.

"He did?"

"H-hai! Demo…just after you left…he was very serious. He…he even got down on his hands and knees…" She muttered, glancing at her twiddling fingers.

"That's great. It's just like they say 'repent, and thou shalt be saved'" Hinata smiled, blatantly missing the hidden meaning behind the boy's words.

"A-ano…the clans been in an uproar since you left…" She muttered, her cheerful tone diminishing as she spoke.

"Why? Where they about to organise a fox-hunt?" The blonde joked,

"Iie…it's about several things…a lot about you're fight against Neji-nii-san…"

"What about it?"

"Neji-nii-san showed several techniques in the fight…techniques a branch family member should not know, under any circumstance…"

"How did he learn them then?"

"…He told me…he spied on the main family training grounds a few times…then worked out the techniques for himself, with TenTen-san's help"

"So…what's the problem?"

"…The branch family has been in a state of unrest for a while now…I suppose when Hizashi-ojisan died, that's when it started…the Hyuuga council fear a rebellion…"

"What have _they_ got to be afraid of?" Naruto demanded. "They've got the whole Branch Family effectively under lock and key, they couldn't rebel if they wanted to" He scowled.

"They're afraid the Branch Family might start making demands, taking their case to the new Hokage…"

"So what are they trying to do then?"

"…Some of them…they're starting to blame Otou-sama…they speak behind his back at how he's lost touch as a leader…how they need someone the family will respond to…but the truth is the council just wants a figurehead whose under their thumb" The demure Hyuuga scowled,

"…"

"They…I fear they may start pressuring Otou-sama to announce the heir soon…"

"Between you and you're sister?"

"Hai…If he chooses me…then I fear they may try and force me into an arranged marriage" She admitted, causing the Kyuubi-heir's eyes to flash furious crimson, however, Naruto remained silent.

"And If I was chosen…then poor Hanabi-chan…she would be branded with the Caged Bird Seal and condemned to a life as a branch member."

"…"

"She would…she's so precious to me…I don't want to lose her…she's strong and prideful, perhaps a bit too prideful…I fear what would happen to her if she was forced into a life of servitude…she would fight back…at best she might become like how Neji-nii-san was…at worst…they could kill her!"

"Why would they do that!?"

"There are certain Main Branch members…that are not above using the seal for…frivolous, trivial things…. they see Branch Family members as…less human than they are…I one makes a mistake, they almost always use that accursed seal, even for the most petty of accidents…and of course no-one listens if someone reports it, because those certain people are somehow 'important'!" She spat, her normally soft and caring eyes replaced by white orbs of hardened righteous fury.

"…And if Hanabi becomes heir?"

"She is still young…young and impressionable. If Hanabi became heir, then the council would have their puppet…and I would either be sent to the branch family…or if a main-house member so desires…I would become betrothed to that person…" The fury that had burned so strong just a moment ago melted away, revealing the sheer terror that it struggled to veil. Bursting into tears, she embraced the blonde genin before her, sobbing into his chest.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto whispered, holding her tight.

"I'm so scared…I'm scared for Hanabi-chan…I'm scared for myself…I'm scared for the family…I don't know what to do anymore…I can't just sacrifice my beloved Imouto (little sister) for my own sake…but…I…I just can't sacrifice what I would lose to save her…" She sobbed.

"There are things in life that we must never give up..." Naruto muttered, his mind whirring into motion as he frantically tried to think of a solution. After several minutes, something fell into place. Prying the weeping girl from him, he held her and looked into her eyes.

"Hinata-chan…do you trust me?" He asked. Blinking away tears, she gazed longingly at him, as though he really could just make all her problems go away.

"I do…" Nodding, Naruto pulled her back against him, and pressed his lips to hers.

"!" She trembled slightly as her knees went weak beneath her, letting out a muffled moan as the blonde worked wonders on her mouth. However, after several seconds of glorious bliss, the turmoil of emotions welling within her came to a head. For a split second her whole body seemed to glow in a head to toe blush, before suddenly going pale as the blood tried to rush everywhere else at once, forcing her brain into shutdown. When he was sure he was unconscious, Naruto removed his mouth from hers, smacking his lips at the taste.

"…Cherry?"

XXXXXXX

Tsunade frowned as she examined Rock Lee, her hands moving steadily up and down the boy's spine as she took in the extent of the damage.

"Well? Well? Is Lee going to be okay? You can fix him, right?" Might Gai forcefully grinned, trying to will his statement into reality. With a dejected sigh, the blonde removed her hand and lowered the boy's shirt, before turning to his sensei.

"…As it is…I can only suggest that this boy give up the life of a shinobi"

"No. No. You're kidding right? Hahaha, please, how long until Lee gets better?" Gai demanded, his smile never faltering.

"Maito-san, as it is, this boy is lucky he can still walk, let alone fight!"

As the doctor and his sensei fought, Lee tried desperately to look on the bright side. Gai-sensei had always said there's a bright side to everything.

_'It's okay…I just won't be a shinobi anymore…there's still lots of other stuff I can do! I can…I could…I could always…what? What can I do? I can't even walk without crutches! What life possibly lies before me now? I…really am…just a 'hot-blooded dropout'' Clenching his fists, the dark-haired genin struggled desperately to fight back the tears that threatened to spill forth from his eyes. 'Is this…? Is the springtime of my youth really over?'_ Slumping, Lee's ears managed to pick up the tail end of a sentence.

"…An operation, that could restore his mobility completely…" For a single, brief moment, the boy's hopes soared. He would be okay. Everything would be fine. Everything would-

"Or it could just as easily end his life for good. As it is, there's only a 50-50 chance of success, even if I did the operation myself" –come crashing down around him once more. This was it? This was his ultimatum? Live a life not worth living, or risk losing even the pitiful existence he had left? Where was the 'bright-side'? What possible hope was left for him now?

_Thunk_

All heads turned as Lee slipped of the bed, his crutches impacting heavily against the tiled floor.

"Lee, where are you going?"

"You should stay in bed, if you move about to much-"

"I'm going to the roof…that is all…" The sheer emptiness in the boy's voice was enough to stop anyone dead in there tracks. For several seconds the only sound that could be heard was the unsteady_thunk_ of his crutches hitting the ground at odd intervals, silenced only by the sound of the door being slammed shut.

"Tsunade-sama…that boy…that proud, beautiful lotus of mine…you are asking him to choose between death, and to give up his Nindo. I ask of you, what difference is there?" Gai said darkly, before leaving the room himself

XXXXXX

Naruto furrowed his brow as he approached the Hyuuga complex; the unconscious heiress held upon his back like some sort of living backpack. He could scarcely believe the audacity of his own actions, but he knew his plan could work. He would make it work.

The guards tensed as they saw him approach, however, when they saw Hiashi's eldest daughter unconscious upon his back they quickly switched to full-blow livid.

"You…fiend! What have you done to Hinata-sama!?" The fox-boy came to a stop right in front of them, a quick glance at their bandaged forehead telling him all he needed to know. He'd heard Hinata was popular amongst the Branch Family, now it was time to test it out.

"Gomennasai, Hinata-san was out training, and had worked herself to complete exhaustion. She managed to come around long enough to notice I was passing, and implored me to return her to her home. Please, allow me to pass so that I might fulfil this duty" Naruto said, throwing up his best façade of the 'noble emissary'. The guards stared nonplussed at the blonde, unsure as to wether believe his story or not. For all they new, the boy could have been molesting the poor child and had come to dump the evidence.

"…Onee-san?" All heads turned to face the new voice, non-other than Hyuuga Hanabi, youngest daughter of the clan head, standing in the doorway and staring at her sister's prone form.

"Gomennasai, Hinata-san was out training and-"

"I see. You had best bring her inside," The young Hyuuga said, narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

"Ah-Hai!" Naruto nodded. Adjusting Hinata's weight, he quickly forced his way passed the guards.

XXXXXXXXX

The once proud Azure beast of Konoha stared blankly into the distance as he gazed out over the edge of the balcony; the wind causing his hair to sway gently in the breeze. Behind him, his trained ears detected the telltale sound of footsteps behind him. Just from the weight and pace of the steps he could instantly tell who it was. There was only one person left in Konoha who walked around with that much weight.

"Gai-sensei…"

"Lee…"

For a while, that was all that was said as the master and apprentice stood side by side; a sight that would have been better reserved for a sunset-lit beach, than a hospital roof.

"Lee…I…" The elder man paused as he struggled to find the words that he so badly wanted to say.

"…"

"Lee…what happened to you…I can not help but blame myself…"

"Gai-sensei…that's-"

"No. It was I who instructed you how to use those techniques…it was I who told you to use them against that boy…I am the one to blame…"

"…" The younger boy struggled to find some way to deny it, to say it wasn't true. But deep down, he knew it. Where it not for the man beside him, he might still have a chance.

"However, even now, I do not regret choosing to do so" Gai said suddenly, stunning his apprentice.

"What do you-!"

"When they where forming the genin teams that year…we where given a choice…the senior jounin could request a genin, should they desire it…I chose you. Do you know why?"

"…Because you took pity on me?"

"No. I chose you because for the weeks leading up to your graduation, no matter what hour I showed up at, my favourite training ground was always occupied. Day and night, that same boy, not even out of the academy, was putting himself through what some would call torture, completely through his own devices. The passion that I saw was the most beautiful thing I had laid eyes on in years."

"…Gai-sensei…"

_'How ugly I must look to you now…'_

"I demanded that boy, even though he was ranked last in the entire year, and had practically failed the exam I still wanted him. Because I new that, beneath this Rock, lay the most precious gem I would ever lay eyes on. And so I did what must be done. I put you through fire and water, I pushed you so hard that I feared you might break, and bit-by-bit you're true self began to shine through. The pain you are feeling now…I am responsible for it…I realise…I am being…so selfish…but Lee. I believe in your splendour…I want you to go through with the surgery"

"Even though I may die?"

"If you die…then I will build a glorious shrine in your memory, and live out the rest of my days within, never teaching another student again. However, if you live, then I swear all the world will hear of Rock Lee, Konoha's Noble Azure Beast!"

"…Gai-sensei…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto glanced at the young girl before him, although some six years his junior, the way she spoke and carried herself made her seem like someone straight from a royal court, instead of a ninja clan. He could see why people believed she would make a good head.

_'But what of the heart?'_ Pausing as she led him around a corner, she spoke.

"I saw your match against Neji-Nii-san in the chuunin exams…it was…a most intriguing display, to say the least" Pale eyes stared piercingly into brilliant blue, and Naruto almost cracked up laughing.

'_The mask of 'dignity' is well made, but in the end she's still just an little kid who wants to know'_ Smirking, he replied.

"Nah, he saw only what he wanted to see, instead of what really is. I just opened his eyes a little" He would have shrugged, had the action not risked sending his cargo crashing to the ground. Hanabi paused for a moment, before smiling to herself.

_'Open the eyes of a Hyuuga huh? I never would have thought it possible'_

"I admit, your reputation says little of your modesty, in fact, public opinion is that you have none. Is it true you once ran, unclothed and painted bright red, through a meeting of the fire lords?" She asked, continuing their journey through the halls of the Hyuuga.

"Hehehe, yeah, I remember that. The paint was still wet too. It took them ages to get the footprints off the furniture." Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly

"And yet, despite being a person who does such things, you intend to become Hokage someday?" She asked, scarcely able to conceal the mirth in her voice.

"Yup. And neither man, god, or demon can stop me"

"Bold words, and how does my sister factor into your intentions?" The young Hyuuga demanded, her voice taking on a fiery edge as an unvoiced threat hung in the air.

"United, we stand taller than the mountains. Together, we can crush them. If I'm going to be Hokage, I'll need many allies"The blonde reassured,

"So in the end she's just an ally?"

"Hehe, Hanabi-chan, I don't think I could ever consider anyone 'just' an ally, least of all your sister" He grinned, following her up across a particularly long corridor.

"Hanabi-chan? I don't recall giving you permission to refer to me so informally" The juvenile Hyuuga scowled, the fiery edge returning to her voice.

"Well I can hardly call just you Hyuuga, not in a family as big as yours"

"At the very least, you shall refer to me as Hanabi-san"

"Hanabi-san? That's way too formal for me" Naruto whined, re-adjusting Hinata's weight on his back.

"Perhaps, should we get to know one-another better, you may refer to me by something more casual" She declared, holding her head up high. If she had turned around, she would have just been able to stare Naruto in the naval.

"Whatever you say, Hanabi-chan."

"…He doesn't listen, does he?" She muttered, opening a door. "This is Onee-san's room. Please place her on the bed and I'll have a Branch Member attend to her immediately." Nodding, Naruto entered the room and gently laid the sleeping Hyuuga upon the bed, sniggering slightly at the perverted loom on the girl's face.

"Hey, when Hinata-chan wakes up, tell her to meet me at my place for training again tomorrow"

"And just what do you mean by…training?" Hanabi turned to glare accusingly at the blonde, only to find herself alone in the room, with just her sleeping sister for company.

"I suppose that's the skill of a shinobi…" She muttered, before scowling. "Meeting at his home. Onee-san…if he's doing _this and that_ to you…" As the scowling Hyuuga left the room, the red fox attached to the ceiling sweat dropped.

"And Jiraiya says _I'm_ the Masagaki…"Naruto muttered, having shifted back to his human form, before sighing "They never look up…I could have been a seven foot, salivating alien with teeth the size of their forearm, and they still wouldn't look up." Shrugging, he silently dropped to the floor, before forming a handseal.

"Katachi Koutai no Jutsu" His features shifted, and where once stood an energetic blonde genin, now stood a delicate looking Hyuuga girl in her late teens, dressed in the standard Hyuuga garb and with a layer of bandages wrapped around her forehead. If anyone were to look at her, they would have seen a perfectly normal member of the Branch Family.

"Oh my, I'm late. I really must attend to my duties," She said, quickly gathering herself and slipping out of the room.

XXXXXX

' ' Hyuuga Hiashi sat unmoving in his private training hall. Deep in meditation, his mind was like a blank slate, presuming nothing and knowing everything. Everything, that is, except why the door was being opened, despite his explicit request to be undisturbed.

"Shujin (family head)-sama, I brought the tea you asked for" A young Branch Family woman said, daintily stepping inside, before closing the door behind her. Hiashi said nothing as she placed a tray of green tea before him. Silently, the girl carefully poured him a cup, before offering it to him.

"I did not ask for any tea." He said sternly, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Th-that can't be." She stammered, binging one hand to her mouth in shock. "Kamijochuu (head servant)-sama explicitly said that Shujin-sama had requested he be brought green tea to his private hall. I-I'm so sorry, I'll leave you at once, Shujin-sama"

_'It seems the servants have been harassing their staff again…I really must have a word with our kamijochuu'_

"No, that won't be necessary. As it happens, I just happen to be in the mood for some tea" The Hyuuga head said, taking the cup from the panicking branch member. Pausing a moment to inhale the fragrance, Hiashi turned the cup, before bringing it to his lips, only to have something rather hard and pointed poke him in the back. With a sudden, and violent burst of chakra from his back, the Hyuuga head blasted the would-be assailant into the far wall behind him.

"Gwah!"

_poof_

The stoic man let out another sigh, before taking a sip of the tea, allowing a content smile to grace his lips.

"This tea is good. At first I thought it might be poisoned, but then that was just a ruse for your clone to sneak up behind me, wasn't it?" Hiashi asked, opening his eyes and rasing his head to reveal his active Byakugan.

"…" The girl remained silent, glancing about the room nervously.

"Although I must admit, I didn't even suspect until I heard them draw a kunai, might I ask the reason behind this attempt?" The Clan head asked calmly.

"Just a statement about the security in this place, if I wanted to kill you that clone would have been wearing explosive notes for clothes" Naruto admitted, his features shifting back into his own. "That, and I wanted to talk to you"

"Oh really? About what?"

"Before I continue, are we…private?" The blonde asked, glancing about the room.

"This place has been specially designed to allow no sound in, or out, and it is forbidden to use the Byakugan inside any of the houses"

"That's good, because I want to offer you Kyuubi" Naruto smiled, causing Hiashi to narrow his eyes.

"By Kyuubi…"

"I mean myself. If you accept my offer, then I will swear an oath of loyalty to you, personally, and the family Hyuuga shall receive my favour."

"And in return for this…loyalty?"

"I want you to draw up a betrothal contract between Hyuuga Hinata, and myself" The Kyuubi-heir said, his smile dropping from his face. Hiashi narrowed his eyes.

"And who are you to ask for my first born daughters hand in marriage?" Reaching into his pocket-seal, the blonde procured a very official looking document, and handed it to the clan head.

"Uzumaki Naruto, heir to the Kyuubi no Youko, heir to the lost family Uzumaki, first born child of the Yondaime Hokage, and future Hokage" Naruto stated, not a hint of humour in his voice. Hiashi glanced over the paper, written in the Sandaime's hand itself.

"…This is…"

"My birth certificate. The only copy in the world, actually."

'_Uzumaki Naruto, born October tenth, mother: Uzumaki Kushina. Father: Minato Namikaze. Special conditions: JINCHUURIKI.' _ Hiashi's eyebrow rose slowly as he read the document. After stating the facts, it then went on to detail other points of notice, his mother's lineage, his father's status, and the means in which the Kyuubi was sealed within him, until with the Sandaime's official seal.

"…I admit, I was unaware of some of these details…in terms of nobility, perhaps you could be a suitable husband for my worthless daughter." Hiashi stated, taking not of the way the blonde snarled under his breath as he said it. Handing back the document to the boy, Hiashi closed his eyes.

"Might I ask why you desire my daughter?"

"She is very precious to me, and I am unwilling to see her be taken away from me"

"I see…and does my daughter know about what you are seeking to arrange?"

"She does not, and if she doesn't want to marry me when I ask, then she will be free to leave me. I just…want to make sure that, if she leaves me, its because she wants to, not that she has been forced to"

"…You fear an arranged marriage then?"

"Amongst other things, yes. This contract will also protect us from any interference from the rest of your family"

"And in return for this…insurance…you are handing yourself over to be?"

"Well, to word it precisely, 'I will commit any act you ask of me, as long as it doesn't go against any other oaths I have undertaken, and I won't undertake any oaths in future that go against your will'"

"…And this oath will last indefinitely?"

"As long as I remain betrothed to Hinata, or have married her. Of course, if for any reason we are unable to get married, then the deal is off" Naruto said, staring boldly at the Hyuuga head.

"…So you're saying it is in my best interests for you and her to remain together…"

"See? It's a win-win situation" Naruto grinned.

"…" Hiashi said nothing, in his mind he weighed up his choice. He would effectively lose his firstborn daughter, the same daughter whose younger sister would soon overtake her in terms of skill, and prowess, and in return, he would be handed control of the ninja who bested the most prodigious Hyuuga he's ever seen, and whose power could only grow even stronger as time went on…the boy's sensei was the renowned Copy Ninja Kakashi, and there were rumours floating around that the Sannin Jiraiya, who hadn't been seen in years, had suddenly taken an interest in him as well…not to mention he _had_ managed to sneak up on him...

_'I really must reprimand the guards for that...'_

"So be it, I accept the terms of this deal" Grinning, Naruto quickly procured a pair blank scrolls, and a brush from his pocket seal.

"Two identical copies, one each. We sign in blood" Nodding, Hiashi took the brush and set to work writing out the contract.

"Uzumaki…my daughter is now yours to do as you wish…and let us keep this arrangement a secret between us"

"Hai, Hiashi-danna" Naruto said, making every effort not to scowl at the man's disregard for his own daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

If I hadn't set this up from the very beginning to be NaruxHina fic with an emphasis on loyalty, this would SO be an awesome harem by now…ah well, I'm sure you can fill in the blanks where a lemon would have been inserted, so no loss.

Originally, this chapter had a lot more Lee-centric scenes in it…unfortunately, I somehow ended up with the lateral equivalent of Senzu beans, which lets face it, are a Mary-Sue in themselves, so I had to scrap over half the chapter. But it's better this way, since I'd wanted to move the meeting with Hiashi to this chapter anyway.

On kami vs Oni

As I said, Kami refers to the spirit of something; if the object is broken, then it's kami is usually killed along with it. In Japanese history, it is often said that amongst all men, only the emperor and his family possessed kami. The term is usually translated as God (and indeed Kami-sama is used to refer to the Christian God in Japan), however a more accurate translation is 'holiness'. Ie. A river kami is in fact the holiness of that river. Amaterasu is the holiness of the sun, etc.

As for Oni, although today they're normally portrayed as ogre-like demons with fangs and horns, traditionally thee where essentially the opposite of kami. If Kami is 'holiness' then Oni is 'unholiness', where kami are normally benevolent (to those who respect it at least), oni are almost always malevolent, of causing pain and misfortune upon all they encounter, and completely disregarding the lives of others. Of course, the keyword is almost always; the gods Suijin and Raijin (also known as Raiden) where both originally oni, who took on the position as gods of water and thunder respectively.

On the conflict between the two, although most of it I thought up myself, upon later investigation I found it was not an uncommon occurrence in stories, especially in video games.

For instance, in Soul Calibur; whenever one sword gains power, the other gains power in response, and any object that comes into contact with one of the blades is either cursed or purified respectively, and indeed when the two swords came into contact in SCIII they both attempted to assimilate the other, the chaos born from their struggle enough to turn Zasalamel into Abyss when he absorbed the two blades.


	38. Chronicles of the Sun: Prelude

A/N: Start of my faux-filler arc. I say it's only faux-filler because I plan on answering a lot of questions in this arc, as well as set up many more things in future.

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process. Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they[NaruxHina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech"**_**'Demon thoughts' **_/animal 'speech'/ _Sound Effects/Illusions "Enchanting voice" __**"Enchanting Demonic Voice"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 38

Chronicles of the Sun: prelude

_The fox works to expand the sunny place, who in turn, works to enlighten the fox, and all become greater. The fox then dances with the hawk and blossom, but in the end the hawk stands triumphant. The dolphin and young leaf discuss the past and future with the fox, but the fox is forced to attend to the sun's chosen._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Ten seconds until I reach the target…' _Smirking, Naruto silently procured a fuuma shuriken from his pocket seal, his eyes never leaving his goal.

'_Target is asleep, and appears to be unguarded' _He nodded to himself, his nose twitching slightly as it took in his surroundings.

'_Here I go!' _Drawing his arm back, he hurled the tool with all his might, only to cringe as it let out a painful whistling sound.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!" With a terrific cry, a previously unnoticed guard hurled himself in front of the incoming steel. The blade cleaved cut through the would-be saviour's chest, but the deed was done, and Naruto's attack had been effectively halted. Snarling, Naruto brought out a second weapon, Keiri; Momochi Zabuza's oversized Kubikiri Houchou (Decapitating Knife).

Charging, Naruto made to fulfil the zanbatou's purpose and cleave through his waking target's neck. All too soon, his target's eyes flashed open, his mouth twisted into a crooked grin…and a second later, his head left his body to explore exciting new career opportunities as a raven's next meal.

'_That was way too close…'_ Naruto sighed, returning the blade to it's home in his hip. Letting a self-satisfied smirk flicker across his face, the blonde shinobi leant back against a nearby tree, his hands held relaxedly behind his head.

'…_Hmmm…it's sunrise…' _Looking up, he was just able to catch a glimpse of the moons setting over the horizon.

'…_Oh…fuck'_As the moon and it's doppelganger set, the tree Naruto was leaning against revealed itself to be a rather cheeky youko, bearing red eyes and a fanged grin.

_'How could I let myself get caught by Tsukinijuushin no Jutsu (Art of the Moon Doppelganger)?! I can perform it in my sleep!! Oh…'_

Three tails of ethereal crimson sprang out, entrapping the blonde shinobi in their grasp.

"**Didn't really think I'd be **_**that**_** easy, did you?" **The fox asked, cocking its head to the side in a triumphant grin. Naruto just scowled as the tails squeezed tighter, one around his legs, and one around each arm; preventing any form of movement whatsoever. Glancing up, he noticed a glint of gold as what must have been the youko's accomplice made his appearance, a spinning sphere of chakra contained within his right hand.

"Fu-"

"RASENGAN!!" The devastating technique made short work of the Kage Bunshin, reducing it to compressed air and chakra immediately upon contact. As the second clone dispersed himself, Naruto closed his eyes as he went over the entire scenario through four different sets of eyes.

'_Note to self; Fuuma Shuriken really bad idea for stealth assassinations…unless I could do something about the noise…it seems I still can't distinguish between the scent of just me, and the scent of me and my clones either…on the plus side, that Rasengan was formed half a second faster than last time, and contained three more directions. Just leaves 43 more directions to go until I got a flawless one' _Nodding to himself, Naruto held his left hand over his right and formed another Rasengan, the burnt shape of a leave showing up clearly in his find. The self-inflicted wound had finally healed over, however it had left a nasty looking black scar where it had been. Fortunately for the spiral enthusiast, it retained its original shape, meaning it still served its purpose as a focal point.

In a few scant seconds, a miniature maelstrom of pure chakra sat just above his palm, a handful of leaves swirling around its edge. The Kyuubi-heir's tails flicked merrily as he gazed into the orb.

"Naruto-kun?" Surprised at the sudden sound, Naruto jumped, the deadly globe of chakra slipping off his hands to land rather heavily into the ground, dissipating quickly, but not before leaving a decent sized hole in the forest floor alarmingly close to theblonde's foot.

"GWAAH!" Hinata blinked as the object of her affections landed in front of her, bare naked and bouncing wildly from one foot to the other…_bouncing_

And then it all went black.

X

"Hinata! Hinata!" Naruto yelled, shaking the unconscious Hyuuga back and forth in an attempt to wake her up. It had been two weeks since Naruto had arranged with the girl to train together at sunrise, and almost every single day the same thing happened. He supposed it would save time if he just stopped sleeping naked, but when you couldn't be sure what species you would wake up as, clothes were an obvious hindrance he could do without. If it happened during missions, then he probably would have actually been concerned on the matter, but since he only seemed to sleep-shift in the (relative) safety of the forest of death, the blonde simply chose to do without. Of course now that he had a very impressionable girl coming to his den every morning it might warrant a change…but old habits were _so_ hard to break.

"Hinata-chan!" The now-pants wearing blonde called, starting to get desperate. He knew over fifteen techniques that were guaranteed to wake up a sleeping woman, but all of them inevitably required the removal of_her_ pants.

"Mmm…don't put the strawberries _there_!" She moaned, her eyes flickering open. For his part, Naruto had the decency to blush, but not before making a discreet mental note.

_'Fruitsuper fun-fun'_

Of course, when the girl had first turned up, after receiving the ambiguous message of 'meet up at (that hot blonde thing's) place for more 'training'' from a disturbingly perverted six-year-old sister, it was no wonder Hinata always turned up with ripe fruit on the brain.

"Great, you're awake. Are you okay?" Naruto asked, lifting the girl to her feet.

"Hai, I-I'm…fine." She muttered, shaking her head to dispel the lingering images from her mind.

"Great, lets get to it!" Naruto grinned, leaping back and forming a handseal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

In an instant, Hinata was surrounded by untold numbers of blonde genin, each one releasing a formidable killing intent. Hinata let a slight grin grace her face as she assumed a stance somewhat different from the standard Jyuuken. Activating her Byakugan, she took in the full scope of her surroundings.

'…_How thoughtful, Naruto-kun has thrown in some more clones' _With a terrific cry, they struck. Instantly, the girl stepped back and spun around, her palm striking dead centre on a clone's chest. Without turning, both her arms shot out behind her, and struck out another pair of clones. Spinning to the right, she quickly took out three advancing clones in rapid succession, before deftly stepping out of the way of a sudden volley of shuriken.

"Nice dodge, Hinata-chan!" The girl ignored the urge to reply, she'd learnt the hard way that the boy was not above using compliments mid-battle as a distraction, even if they were earnest.

'_Two to the left, three behind, one above, left and right, front, front, left, behind, right, below?' _Without even shifting her momentum, Hinata danced aside as another clone burst from the ground beneath her, her swift hands making short work of the would-be sneak attacker.

Naruto couldn't help but grin as he sent his army at the girl, his chest swelling with pride. The first week they had been training had been strictly one on one, and even then the blonde had all but overwhelmed her. By the end of the first week, however, she had improved drastically, until by the start of the second week Naruto had less than a fifty chance of beating her in taijutsu alone. By that point, he'd decided to take things up a notch and began having her fighting against multiple opponents at once. Now, towards the end of the second week, she was managing to beat back his Tajuu Kage Bunshin, Naruto was actually finding himself running out of tricks that would work, especially against her Byakugan.

'_Hehe, if she keeps up this pace, I think I might start brining my youki into our spars' _Grinning, he quickly conjured more clones, before shifting himself into a fuuma shuriken.

Hinata back-stepped as the giant blades came screaming towards her, her mind racing though her possible options.

'_It might just be a fuuma shuriken, it might have a weak explosive note on the back, it might be a clone, or it might be a distraction…'_Making her decision, Hinata struck the blade out of the air, before quickly sidestepping away from the projectile, spinning around to take out the trio of clones approaching her.

'_Too easy Naruto-kun' _She smiled sympathetically as the clones dispersed in a puff of smoke. She might have relaxed, had she not caught sight of the remaining blonde behind her.

'_It wasn't a clone!?' _Spinning around, she caught a glimpse of chakra spinning wildly in the blonde's hand.

"Get ready!!" As the Kyuubi-heir came barrelling towards her, she had barley enough time to gather enough chakra.

"RASENGAN!"  
"HAKKESHOU KAITEN!!"

The clearing was filled with a brilliant blue light at the two techniques clashed, stray chakra and sheer centrifugal force tearing up the ground beneath their feet, a tornado of leaves swirling around them. The pair clenched their teeth as they poured all their chakra into their techniques, each struggling to outdo the other with everything they had; it was only a matter of moments until one of them gave way.

"GWAAAAAH!"

_CRUNCH _

"Itai" Naruto groaned as he slid down the tree-trunk, his right hand bending off at a weird angle. With another groan, he struggled to his feet, before gripping his right wrist in his remaining hand.

"This might sting…" With an audible _crunch _he snapped the wounded joint back into place, a soft red glow encompassing his wrist as his youki got to work healing the injury.

"Hinata-chan?" Looking up, the blonde saw the dark-haired girl come to a stop from her technique. She staggered forward a few steps before suddenly falling backwards, unable to cope with the extended rotation she had just undergone; her fall stopping only as a pair of hands caught her by the arms.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto gazed adoringly at the sleeping Hyuuga in his arms, the pair of them propped up against a tree at the edge of the clearing, the girl's head resting against his chin, and her legs parallel with his. His arms were wrapped rather possessively around her waist, and his tails lay splayed out alongside them. A silly grin adorned his face as he thought about the match. No matter which way he looked at it, she had beaten him fair and square. There was something undeniably satisfying about that fact that Hinata, _his_ Hinata, a tingle shooting up his spine as he thought about the notion, was able to best him, and he knew he was no push over. Still, ever the vigilant shinobi, he pondered over how and why he lost.

_'I figured she'd defend with Kaiten…I got through Neji's Kaiten with less effort than that though…then again, I used youki against him…no, that's not it. Their techniques differ…against Neji, it was like hitting a brick wall, everything was going in straight lines; I went straight forward, and if I didn't I would have been flung straight back…Hinata-chan's though…it was like hitting a waterfall…there was no-where near as much resistance so to speak…but in the end, I got carried away by the current and was flung to aside…Hehe, beaten out by a superior spiral…although if the Rasengan hit from above, then I might be able to get through…but then I'd risk demolishing her head, and no amount of demon blood could fix that…'_

'_**The mate is strong…better not let her overtake you…otherwise control becomes impossible' **_Naruto frowned.

'_I don't want to control Hinata-chan'_

'_**What you don't want is a mate that defies you'**_

'_Why would Hinata-chan defy me?'_

'_**Who knows? But it is better to be prepared than caught unawares'**_

'…_You're saying I need to keep control for when it counts'_

'_**Of course if it's obvious, then the mate may start to feel trapped…'**_

'_You just want to get Hinata-chan to cosplay don't you?' _Naruto accused, pointing a mental finger at the demonic aspect.

'_**There is no me, only you' **_His Oni-Zenshin reminded him, Naruto just fumed silently.

'_Its…so warm' _without opening her eyes, the Hyuuga girl took in as much of her surroundings as possible. Noting the feel of the forest beneath her feet, the soft breeze blowing through her hair, the snug body pressed up against her, and the noticeable sound of a heartbeat, she quickly deduced her position.

'_Naruto-kun…'_Noting the relative lightness she felt upon her own body, and the softness of the body behind her, she also concluded that neither her, nor the blonde were wearing their jackets,

'_Must have taken them off after training…'_ Instantly, the girls mind swam with images of the boy she adored undressing her helpless form, his matted hair clinging to his face as his breath became that much more laboured and…

"Hinata-chan, you're thinking perverted thoughts again, aren't you?" Instantly, the girl's eyes snapped open, revealing two cheerful blue orbs and an upside-down grin.

"I-ie! W-w-what makes you say that?" She stammered, desperately trying to cover up her guilt.

"It's no good, you little perv, you've got blood trickling down your nose" The fox-boy laughed, causing the girl's hands to shoot straight to her face to cover up.

"…So mean…" She pouted, hastily wiping away the telltale trickle. Naruto just laughed.

"Your form is improving" He said, causing the girl to blush further.

"N-Naruto-kun!!"

"Ehehe, I meant your Taijutsu"

"…Oh" The girl muttered, almost disappointedly.

"No, really. You look like you're dancing out there, I don't think I could ever move like that"

"Iie, I'm sure anyone could learn it," She muttered bashfully. Truth be told, the Taijutsu form she was using wasn't all she made it out to be. As far as Naruto believed, it was just her own adaptation of the Jyuuken stance, customised to suit her build and fighting style. In reality, it was the first step to a technique she was working on. Every morning, she worked on the stance and footwork with Naruto, then every evening she worked on the technique itself with her team, then every night she worked at melding the two together. If she had to guess, she would say she was a bit over 2/3rds getting the whole technique usable, and full 6/8ths away from actually perfecting to what she was aiming for. Still, if she could get it to the usable stage that would be enough. She was hoping to surprise the blonde once she got it down, and if at all possible impress him.

"You think? I mean, just imagine two people using your style against one another; it'd look…dream-worthy…" The Kyuubi-heir trailed off, his mind racing with possibilities.

'_There would be music. An orchestra! Atop a moonlit lake at midnight…illuminated by fireflies…a grand performance!'_

Hinata said nothing, instead choosing to enjoy the pair's intimate position a little while longer before they had to get up again.

"So, ready for round two?" Naruto grinned,

'…' With a demure sigh, the daughter of Hiashi relented, allowing the blonde to lift her up from her peaceful position.

'_Naruto-kun…you will pay for disturbing our moment!' _She scowled to herself, trying to ignore the irate itching sensation that seemed to have arisen between her shoulder blades.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With an utmost cheerful grin, Naruto walked up to his two teammates, he couldn't help it. There was something about sparring with Hinata that was just so…_invigorating_, for two hours they had continued to train, and after each match it never took either of them more than ten or so minutes to recover.

'_I guess my blood has had a few bonus side effects' _He chuckled to himself, of course the girl _had_ been training hard, it was only natural for her stamina to increase, but still…of course, she was no-where near Naruto's own ungodly level of endurance, but with more red meat and carbohydrates (read: live game, and ramen), he was certain she would be able to run with the best of them in no time at all.

"Why are you so cheerful then? You look like you just got named Hokage" Sakura asked, hopping of the bridge's railings.

"Nothing, just enjoying the afterglow of the great night I had with Sasuke-_kun_" The blonde jested, holding his hands behind his head and flashing the girl a cheeky grin. When the kunoichi just gave an exasperated sigh, and Sasuke full on ignored him, the fox-boy inwardly cursed.

'_I guess the jokes gone old…I guess its time for something new…'_Closing his eyes in deep concentration, the Kyuubi-heir fell silent as he focused on his senses. If he were to pull of what he had planned, then it would require the utmost precise planning.

'…_Wait for it…wait for it…now!' _There was a poof of smoke, and instantly the man known as Hatake Kakashi appeared at the end of the bridge.

"Yo-"

"YOU BASTARD, YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!!" before he could even finish, the copy-nin was confronted by young, voluptuous, blonde haired, young, smooth skinned, and very heavily pregnant young girl. Did I mention she was young?

"I…that is…she…you did…legal age!!" He sputtered, slowly backing away from the advancing girl with both his hands held up in a feeble effort to keep the furious teen away.

"**Boo"**

"GAAAAAHH!!" For a split second, the girl's eyes flashed red, and the man fell flat on his backside.

"BWAHAHAHAHAH!! You should have seen the look on your stupid face!!" Naruto bellowed, his form shifting away to reveal his normal form. Kakashi stared deadpanned at the boy, resisting the urge to lift his headband and impale the brat on a Raikiri enhanced Sennen Goroshi. Glancing at his other two students, he was disappointed to see Sakura barley stifling a fit of giggles, and Sasuke's sharingan discreetly fading away into his normal black.

'_Great, now he's got the image imprinted in his brain forever…' _With a dignified cough, he steadily rose, pausing to brush the dirt off his pants, before standing at full height.

"I_should _set a month's worth of d-rank missions for that," He began, his eyes devoid of all traces of humour. His three students gulped. "I could even charge you all with insubordination, and conspiring against a senior shinobi" He continued, smiling with glee behind his mask. "If I tried, I bet I could even argue treason, which would be enough grounds for me to execute you here and now…but instead, I'm going to have you punish each other for me." He smiled evilly, rubbing his hands together in delight.

"What?"

"A three-way battle royal. The winner gets off Scot free, the losers…well that's a surprise" He smiled, before clapping his hands together. Similar thoughts raced through each of his student's minds.

'_Whatever he's planning…I bet it's something perverted…'_

'_**Shannaro! I can't afford to lose!'**_

'…_I don't even want to think about what he has planned…'_

'_**It would do good to establish your dominance over the other two, prove who is alpha'**_

'I don't care, it was soo worth it' 

'_**You should be more concerned that you're becoming predictable, if it should happen again, you'd best drown in your own shame'**_

The group moved to their training area, the three stumps behind tem serving as a reminder for their sensei's whimsical ways. Steeling themselves, they formed a rough triangle, trying to stare down both their opponents at the same time, Naruto going cross-eyed in the process.

"Okay, this is just a practice spar, no need to do anything drastic. If I say you're out, you're out" Kakashi instructed, himself sitting lazily atop one of the thick training posts.

'_As it happens, this is pretty convenient for me as well, since I missed their matches in the chuunin exam, and haven't actually seen any of them in a serious fight since then. Hopefully I'll be able to pick up a hint of what Naruto and Sakura have learned…that and Sasuke has seemed like he needs to blow some steam for the past few weeks'_

"Begin"

Immediately, Sasuke launched a quick barrage of shuriken at Sakura, before performing a small Shunshin towards Naruto. He drew back his fist to strike, only to suddenly find a clone in front of him, and was sent sprawling by a kick to the chest. Instantly, the original suddenly ducked as a kunai whizzed past his head, before throwing up his arms to guard against Sakura's chakra laced punch.

'_Gah! They hurt even more than they used to!' _Leaping aside from another heavy blow, the blonde conjured up another pair of clones. Grabbing them both by the wrists, he spun around before hurling them at his pink-haired teammate. Scowling, she drove her fists into the clone's head as they approached, dispelling them, before charging once again at the blonde. For his part, Naruto was already defending against an aggressive assault courtesy of Sasuke. Noticing his second attacker out of the corner of his eye, Naruto let a smirk slip onto his face.

'_They think they can get me two on one? I go through worse than that after breakfast'_Taking a step back, Naruto threw down a smoke bomb. Concealed by the smokescreen, the pair suddenly found themselves on the receiving end of about two-dozen shuriken each. Sakura deftly performed Kawarimi, while Sasuke immediately activate his sharingan, and beat back the projectiles with a kunai. Glancing at her teammate, Sakura also pulled out a kunai, before charging at the dark-haired youth. The Uchiha calmly met her attack blow for blow, before managing to strike the blade from her hands. Cursing, she leapt backwards, before flashing through a volley of handseals.

"Uchinaru Sakura: Uragaeshi (Inner Sakura: Inside-Out" The girl momentarily slumped, letting out a maniacal laugh.

"**HAHA! SHANNARO!!" **Drawing another kunai, the adrenaline pumped kunoichi charged, only to suddenly find her attack blocked by a much larger blade. Between Sakura and Sasuke stood Naruto, An unfurled fuuma shuriken in each hand, with which he held off the attack of both his teammates. Immediately, the three broke out into an intense clash of blades; with Sasuke's sharingan giving him a distinct advantage, however doing little to help him against the sheer brute strength his opponents were exhibiting. Cursing as his kunai suddenly snapped under the pressure, the Uchiha deftly leapt back, before flashing through some handseals.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Art of the Mythical Fire-Phoenix)!" This two teammates sprang away as a barrage of fireballs shot past them. Taking advantage, Sasuke leapt at Sakura, and Naruto soon joined him. Cursing, Inner-Sakura struggled to hold them off as Outer-Sakura frantically analysed their attacks for any sign of opening. Cursing, she quickly performed another Kawarimi, landing on a nearby tree, and immediately flashing into some handseals.

'_Now's my only chance' _Just as she was about to begin her technique, her tool pouch suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke, replaced by grinning blonde.

"Have a nice flight!" The Kyuubi-heir slapped an explosive note on the branch beside her, before leaping away. Frantically, the pink-haired Nin was only just able to cancel her technique in time to perform another Kawarimi before the tree was reduced to a smoking pile of ashen timber.

"**SHANNARO! You tryin' to kill me!?" **She demanded, only to suddenly feel cold steel slide past her neck, drawing the faintest trickle of blood. Had he chosen so, he could easily have applied a little more pressure to the blade, and Sakura would have bled significantly more than a tickle.

"I just did" Sasuke smirked, pushing the girl unceremoniously out from her hiding place.

"Haruno Sakura just had her throat slit, and died!" Kakashi called out, in almost grim humour. Scowling, the girl made her way over to the training posts to join her sensei in observation.

"Oi, Usuratonkatchi (Total Moron)! I know where you're hiding" The Uchiha goaded, his sharingan staring straight at the Kyuubi-heir as he cursed from within a bush.

"Hey, Teme, your fly's undone" Naruto shot back, emerging from his hiding place confidently. From the sidelines, Kakashi tensed in case he had to make any sudden moves.

Bearing identical smirks, the two rivals charged at each other, an almost insane joy pulsing through them.

'_This will be fun'_As they charged, the pair both flashed through some handseals, before launching their attacks.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (Art of the Great Fireball)!" As the fireball came coursing towards him, Naruto leapt into the air, soaring over the attack before launching his own technique.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" The Uchiha performed a quick Shunshin, and all eighty-one of the projectiles struck harmlessly against the ground where he had stood. A third Shunshin, and Naruto suddenly found himself kicked into the air, but before Sasuke could perform a follow-up attack, Naruto formed a cross seal, and conjured up another two-dozen shadow clones. As their momentum came to a peak, the clones paired off, and hurled one another to the ground.

"Taei-Geki Rendan! (Multi-Shadow Attack Combo)" As the clones came crashing down, a great cloud of smoke billowed out, making it impossible for the Uchiha to avoid the incoming make-shift projectiles. After being struck repeatedly, Sasuke managed to deflect another, before darting out of the smokescreen, bringing him face-to-face with his rival.

'_As it is…I could probably pull off another one or two Shunshin before my muscles start to give…I think it best I end this quickly' _Just as Naruto moved to strike the dark-haired youth, he was suddenly doubled over by an exceptionally fast blow to the sternum.

'_Yes! This is the real one!'_ Immediately, Sasuke tackled the blonde to the ground, sitting himself on the boy's stomach to ensure he couldn't escape. Flashing through three handseals, he began his most lethal technique.

"Chidori!!" There was a sudden screeching sound, followed by a muffled thump as the Uchiha's hand plunged into the ground beside Naruto. Had he chosen so, he could have just as easily destroyed his heart.

"Uzumaki Naruto was just impaled by a Chidori, and died" Kakashi called, out. With a smug grin, Sasuke deactivated his sharingan.

"I'm not dead yet!!" Naruto demanded, struggling against the weight of the taller boy.

"Uzumaki Naruto was impaled by a Chidori, and now lays dying on the battlefield," Kakashi corrected, rolling his eye.

"I'm getting better"

"Uzumaki Naruto, who, just as he seemed was about to recover, suddenly felt the icy black hands of death upon him"

Nodding to his sensei, Sasuke stood up, off his teammate, and immediately delivered a hard kick to the blonde's ribs, before poking him experimentally with his toe.

"Oh dear, it seems he's died" The Uchiha called out casually, before walking away from the injured fox-boy.

XXX

After Naruto had recovered, Team Seven sat atop a post each as their sensei went over their match.

"Well, that was interesting. First off, Sakura."

"Hai"

"The technique Inoichi taught you seems most interesting, I'm not sure how it works, but he explained the gist of it. However, if you want to use it to your full potential, I'm afraid you're going to have to work on your Taijutsu a bit more, particularly in terms of raw strength. Although enhancing your attacks with chakra can be very effective, it would be that much more effective if your strikes were already strong to begin with" The one-eyed Nin explained. Sakura nodded dutifully, but said nothing.

"I'm impressed by how quickly you were able to perform Kawarimi no Jutsu at the spur of the moment, but as Sasuke showed, you need to work on your guesswork, and anticipation, also, you don't quite seem to grasp all the possible options you have at your disposal."

"Hai"

"Next, Naruto"

"Yeah? Yeah?"

"You've certainly become more adept at using your clones efficiently, but there's still room for improvement. Also, you seemed to be a tad too self-indulgent, prolonging the battle unnecessary, and the like. Your capacity for sheer deviousness is as evident as ever, and I noticed you seemed to side with whoever was attacking the other at the time"

"Well Teme's best at one-on-one, and I _really_ don't want to get hit by Sakura-chan's genjutsu, so I figured I had to make them fight each other as much as possible, while I apply pressure or something" The blonde shrugged, idly wondering how long until it was lunch time.

"A sound strategy, I guess, that said, you really need to work on your defence, far too often you're leaving yourself wide open for counterattacks, and pre-emptive strikes" Kakashi explained. Naruto grumbled something about self-healing, but nodded anyway.

'_I didn't even get a chance to show off Rasengan…'_

"And as for Sasuke" Upon hearing his name, the Uchiha immediately shot to attention. "You're getting good at Shunshin no Jutsu (Art of Body Flicker), and the rest of your skills have all-around improved as well. However, you have this nasty habit of using excessively chakra-heavy techniques, which means if you're up against someone who can dodge or block most of your attacks, you tend to run out of steam real quick. That said, you still managed to take out both Sakura, and Naruto so it looks like you've won the match" Kakashi smiled. Sasuke allowed a small, self-satisfied grin to form on his face.

'_Well, at least he doesn't seem as tense as he did before' _Kakashi thought to himself, unaware of just what was going on in his student's head.

'_I see…the only reason Naruto defeated Gaara was his insane stamina. Had I paced myself better, then I, too, could have defeated him'_

'_**Your so-called 'triumph' today is a joke. Uzumaki revealed nothing of what the Sannin has taught him, and neither you nor he were able to unleash your full power against one another' **_Sasuke's mind drifted to the malevolent purple chakra that pulsed, waiting to be called upon within his body. Just how did it compare to the burning red chakra that Naruto had used before…?

'_It doesn't matter. Today was a test of skill, not power'_

'_**There are some levels of power that no amount of skill can breach. How can you claim superiority against the unknown?'**_

'_Enough! I have beaten that dobe, and that's final!' _Ignoring the slight burning offered by the curse seal, Sasuke returned his attention to his sensei.

"Now then, onto your punishments. Naruto, Sakura since you lost, today's training has now been extended by four hours. Sasuke, as a reward, I'm going to train you for an extra four hours today" Kakashi smiled cheerfully at his genin.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well then, since you're so enthusiastic, lets get to it!"

XXXXXXXX

With a grunt, Naruto dropped himself down on his stool at Ichiraku Ramen, his happy mood from the morning waning somewhat after not only his humiliating defeat at the hands of the Uchiha prodigy, but having to put up with another four hours of Kakashi hooting 'De-Fence! De-Fence!' over and over again while attacking the blonde with a shadow clone.

"Oi! Ji-san! Four bowls of pork ramen, and keep 'em coming after that!" The blonde hollered.

"Well, well, you're hungry today" Iruka chuckled, taking a seat next to his former student.

"Naruto-Nii-San!

"Konohamaru!" The Kyuubi-heir grinned excitedly as his protégé in the perverse to the seat to the other side.

"Konohamaru did particularly well on his last test, so I offered to treat him to ramen to celebrate." The scarred Chuunin explained, before calling out "I'll have a miso please"

"Beef for me!" As the father-daughter duo got to work preparing their orders, the three talked among themselves.

"So, Iruka-sensei, Konohamaru's doing well in class then?"

"Sometimes. Other times he's almost as bad as you were, but without the subtlety" Iruka chuckled, much to the young Sarutobi's chagrin.

"Konohamaru! I'm disappointed in you" Naruto said gravely. The young boy hung his head in shame. "What's the first rule of being a shinobi?"

"Don't get caught…"

"Right!"

"Actually, it's 'loyal to the Daimyo, above all else'" Iruka interjected, earning him a sour look from his student and former student.

"Nah, I'm rewriting all the rules-ttebayo!" Naruto grinned, pointing his chopsticks at his old teacher.

"Here's your ramen" Ayame smiled, placing the bowls before their respective recipients. Smiling, Naruto procured a small, sealed jug of sake from his pocket-seal, and placed it respectfully upon the miniature shrine on the counter, before snapping his chopsticks apart.

"_Itadakimasu!" _With a vehement cry, the fox-boy imminently devoured his precious ramen, muttering fervent praise to Inari between each blessed mouthful.

"Itadakimasu" With a similar cheer, the blonde's two companions followed suit, albeit at a somewhat slower rate. After several moments of not-so-silent slurping, Konohamaru spoke up.

"Ne, Naruto-nii-san, you learned any super cool jutsu yet?" Ever eagre to impress, Naruto grinned.

"Oh yeah, I've learned heaps. I can turn one shuriken into almost a hundred; I can breathe this really hot fire that can practically melt through rocks, I even got this ultra-cool jutsu that can turn a tree into sawdust, and boulders into rubble." The fox-boy boasted, his hands flying into a flurry of exaggerated hand-gestures and mimed explosions.

"No way, really?"

"Come now, Naruto, surely you're exaggerating, you're still just a genin after all" Iruka interjected, much to the blonde's dismay.

"Oi, Oi, I'm telling the truth. Besides, I got to the finals in the chuunin exam didn't I? That means I'm not just any genin!"

"Okay, okay, if you say so" The chuunin yielded, knowing the folly of arguing with the blonde when he got serious. Naruto paused, before gulping down the last of his ramen and moving onto the second bowl.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei?"

"Oh? If you really are so special, then wouldn't that mean you're better than I am? It wouldn't be right for such a 'super-cool ninja' such as you to refer to a lowly academy instructor like me as 'sensei'" Iruka joked, swallowing another mouthful of the golden noodles.

"Nah, you gotta remember who got you where you are. Even when I'm Hokage, I'll still call you sensei" Naruto grinned, offering the elder man a thumbs up.

"Well, it's good to known us lowly peons are being acknowledged" Iruka smiled, appreciative of the affection the young boy bore him.

"But back to my question," Naruto said, causing the pair to look at him.

"Nani?"

"Well I was thinking, I mean, you instructor guys taught us Henge, Bushin, and Kawarimi, which don't get me wrong, their completely awesome,"

"See? Even Naruto thinks their worth learning" The chuunin muttered to his occasionally wayward student.

"But why don't you teach us any offensive jutsu? I mean, unless Kawarimi with a bomb, you can't actually beat anyone with them, they just keep you alive" The fox-boy frowned, mulling over the problem. "I mean, couldn't they teach us just a few weaker ones? Like, how to shoot a fireball or something, y'know?" Iruka couldn't help but smile at the boy, even though he was just a genin he was already considering the things that a Hokage decided.

"Well the problem lies not in new graduates being able to defend themselves, but what happens to those that don't"

"Eh?"  
"Not everyone is cut out to be a ninja, and quite a few people who don't graduate, or are failed by their jounin-sensei, have a nasty habit of giving up"

"What? Why would anyone do a thing like that?"

"Well I guess they just can't muster the effort needed. So tell me, what does it mean to have someone with shinobi training who's not a shinobi?"

"…No-ones…keeping an eye on them?" Naruto hesitated, unsure of the scenario.

"Right. These people have training and abilities not available not the common public. Of course, there's a ban on civilians practicing ninjutsu, but not everyone follows the rules"

"…They might think their better than everyone else" The blonde offered, starting to realise what his old teacher was getting at.

"Right. Now, as it is, they only know basic taijutsu, shuriken and kunai training, and a couple supplementary jutsu. Now what do you suppose would happen if they also had some offensive jutsu in their repertoire as well?"

"I think I get it. They'd be a lot harder for civilians to defend against"

"Exactly. So we limit what we teach them to help hinder any would-be spiteful dropouts"

"I still think there's a better way" Naruto grumbled, gulping down more ramen.

"Well it's up to your sensei to teach you the advanced stuff, so it's not like you're missing out on anything"

"Yeah, but if the sensei didn't have to teach them all the other basic stuff, he could get straight to the intermediate"

"Hehe, well I'm sure you'll think of something" Iruka grinned, rustling the blonde's hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, Konohamaru, you want me to show you some of my new tricks?"

"Hell yeah!" Slurping down the last of their bowls, the pair let out a synchronised gasp, before jumping from their stools.

"Thanks for the ramen Iruka-sensei"

"Yeah, please treat us again some time" The chuunin blinked at the retreating backs of the two boys before turning to the substantial pile of empty bowls beside him.

'…_I think my wallet hurts' _He sighed, cringing under the accusing glare of Teuchi.

'_Just try and skip the bill. I dare you!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two boys found themselves secluded in a rather quiet, out of the way training area.

"Now, this technique is a super secret technique created by the Yondaime himself" Naruto grinned, holding out his hands to his side. Konohamaru watched unblinkingly in fascination. As the blonde concentrated, blue charka flowed into the space between his hands, pouring out from his fingertips into a steady, violent torrent of whirling potential destruction. Nodding to the younger boy, Naruto thrust the sphere into a nearby tree.

"Rasengan!" As he drove the ball into the wood, splinters and smoke flew everywhere, until the trunk eventually gave way, and the tree shattered,

"WOW!! That was so cool!!" The young Sarutobi exclaimed, shielding his eyes from the debris.

"Yeah, but it takes a _lot_ of concentration, and heaps of charka, _and_its really complicated, it took me like a month to learn it."

"Hah, I bet I could still learn it"

"Yeah, maybe in a few years at least," Before he could continue, Naruto suddenly paused. "Hey, you hear something?"

"Hear what?"

"…sounds like…flapping?" Even as he spoke, a large silhouette came flying over the treetops into the clearing. The flying creature circled the area twice, before landing rather noisily on Naruto's shoulder. The Kyuubi-heir blinked, as he looked the bird up and down. It was a large, mottled white owl that carried itself with the dignity and grace of a specially trained avian servant.

/What want?/ The fox-boy growled, beneath his breath.

/Master white-eyes calls, asks for man-fox. You man-fox. Go to master/ The indignant bird chortled. Naruto frowned as he interpreted the unfamiliar bird-talk.

'_Master white eyes…Hiashi-dono? I didn't think he'd have a job for me so quick' _Having delivered its message, the owl took flight again, vanishing into the distant sky.

"Ah, gomen Konohamaru, it looks like I've been summoned. I'll have to show off some other time" The blonde called, darting out from the clearing.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The prestigious head of the Hyuuga clan sat deep in meditation as he contemplated the coming events, his highly trained eyes focused entirely on the entrance to his private chamber.

'…_I won't let that 'boy' embarrass me a second time' _several minutes passed, and still nothing happened, Hiashi didn't even blink, until…

"Boo" Once again, the chosen head of the Hyuuga clan found himself with a rather pointed kunai pressed uncomfortably against his lower back. A most undignified position, and the man could feel his pride tearing under the pressure.

"Might I ask how you managed to get behind me without my seeing you?" The stoic clan head demanded bristly.

"Slipt in through the ceiling" Naruto shrugged, removing the kunai before walking over and seating himself before the white-eyed man.

"…This complex doesn't have ventilation ducts…" Hiashi said slowly, dreading the explanation that would surely to come

"Eh? I just dug a hole to crawl through, and popped out just over there" Naruto explained, pointing to a rather prominent hole that had been torn through the ceiling behind him. For his part, Hiashi tried not to cringe at the damages, instead he wonder exactly how he could explain it to the repairmen.

"I got your owl. Weird accent on it" The fox-boy muttered,

'…_racoons…yes...I'll say some raccoons got in...'_

"Indeed." Not knowing how a bird could have an accent, the man changed topics "I have summoned you here, because I have a task for you…" Hiashi started, and his willing servant leaned forward to listen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: What is Naruto's secret mission? Find out next update.

Also, I more or less gave up on –ttebayo a while back…but it seemed like the only thing to throw in there…I don't know…Pyro says I should start using it again…but it doesn't sound right on lines that don't end with a vowel (which is most sentences in English don't)…


	39. Chronicles of the Sun: Dawn

A/N: Naruto's mission is revealed, and I spend that much time on Wikipedia double-checking my information. The system works

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process. Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they[NaruxHina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech"**_**'Demon thoughts' **_/animal 'speech'/ _Sound Effects/Illusions "Enchanting voice" __**"Enchanting Demonic Voice"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 39

Chronicles of the Sun: Dawn

_The fox hides behind a sun mask, and travels with the sunny place. The fox meets the cat, and the sun's chosen meets with the old bolt. The fox returns to the sunny place, but almost cracks it's mask, and must stop to repair it. _

XXXXXXXXXXX

There was a relative calm in the air. The sky was clear, the birds were singing, even the normally uptight Hyuuga Hiashi seemed relaxed. The man, along with both his daughters, and a small procession of Branch Family member attendants travelled relatively slowly down the road, their mode of transport; one of the Hyuuga's luxuriant palanquins. A wheelless vehicle that consisted entirely of a single, main compartment that carried on two long poles by up to four people, and with highly decorated panels on the sides. Under any normal circumstance it would have made for easy bait from bandits, and robbers, however the small squad of highly trained Jyuuken masters travelling covertly alongside the man-powered vehicle ensured any would-be attackers soon found themselves in desperate need of a few extra organs.

Inside the palanquin, Hyuuga Hinata sat in contemplative silence, while her attendant for the journey, one Hyuuga Nisshoku, fanned her with an extravagant paper fan, gilded with the Hyuuga family's heraldic flame. Personally, the girl though the whole preceding was just a bit tacky, however, her father had insisted bother her, and her younger sister make the journey with him, and to refuse him…to even think of such a thing was unforgivable. Across from her, Hanabi sat with their father, at his right hand as a matter of fact. A blatant declaration of his preference towards the younger daughter, one Hinata did her best to ignore. After all, she should be used to such treatment by now, having been subjected to it for the past nine years, but that didn't make it any less painful. At least Hanabi had the good graces not to gloat about the bias, for now at least. When she became clan head however…and it was no longer a question of 'if', not since the previous day's incident.

Hinata had hoped to impress her father by doing a little showing off in the Main Family dojo, and indeed she had done well, her movements were smooth, and fluid, her strikes though gentle had enough chakra behind them to fry bacon, however all that had changed the moment her father had passed by. What had moments ago been nigh instinctual suddenly escaped from her find. As she struggled to recall the next step in her kata, the matt had slipped out from under her feet, sending the poor girl flailing backwards to land in a humiliated heap on the dojo floor. In the end, she was just grateful that the man had continued on his way without saying a word, although that, in itself, was a sign of how little he actually cared about his daughter.

It was so frustrating, against Naruto everything seemed so easy; she could instinctively react to almost anything he threw at her, and she rarely ever made a mistake, yet when it counts everything seems to just fall apart. Kurenai said it was because she had yet to conquer her fear, that if she could just remain calm and focused she wouldn't panic like she did. Hinata, for her part, felt that was all too easy to say when you could kill someone by clapping.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi smirked as his student's launched another joint attack at him. Although he was far from needing his sharingan, he found himself actually trying at times to defend against their conjoined efforts.

'_A beautiful sight, don't you think Obito?' _ Ducking below a volley of fireballs, he deftly struck out his arms to grab hold of his two opponents, stopping a synchronised lunge that would have impaled both his lungs with kunai had they hit.

"Okay, that's enough for today" The copy-nin sighed, reaching into his pouch and pulling out his copy of Icha-Icha Violence.

_'Now lets find out if that really was the prince who stole her flower…'_

"…-ei, Are you even listening to me?"

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"I asked where Naruto-baka was? He hasn't shown up for training at all since yesterday, why's he shirking off on his duties?" Sakura demanded, the adrenaline from the spar still pumping through her system.

"Hmm? Ah. So it was actually the queen, it all makes sense now"

"Sensei!"

"Oh, Naruto. He said he had some personal matters to attend to, and requested a week's leave. I figured it would give me a chance to finish my new book, besides, all instated shinobi are entitled to a two weeks vacation every six months, and we don't have any important missions lined up." The one-eyed nin offhandedly explained, delicately turning the page.

"Eh? Personal matter?"

"Hai, something about how he had to go visit someone for something, and until he finished something he wouldn't be back for about a week…or something" He muttered, his eye crawling across the page as they savoured every character printed out onto the 50 Ryo book.

"Really? Ah, whatever. If we're done here, I promised Ino-bunta I'd help her catalogue today's shipment of exotic flowers, so I'll be going now" With a wave, the pink-haired genin left the training ground, leaving just the only two sharingan bearers in Konoha. Inside his head, Sasuke's mind was racing.

'_The dobe's out of town…odds are he won't be able to train if the matter's important enough that he needs a whole week…now's my chance to get ahead'_

"Kakashi-sensei"

"Hmm?"

"We're not done here yet!"

"Yare, yare…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_The previous day_

"A task? What kind of task?"

"As you know, nine years ago Kumogakure attempted to obtain the Byakugan by…ignoble means…" Hiashi trailed off.

"They attempted to kidnap Hinata. You intercepted the kidnapper, and killed him. They claimed innocence, and demanded repayment. Hyuuga Hizashi was sent in your stead." Naruto said, causing the Hyuuga head's eyebrow to rise slightly.

'…_I'll assume my daughter told him…that incident never was publicly revealed'_

"Indeed. It seems, however, that Kumogakure has come under new leadership. This new Raikage has asked that we make an alliance with him, and in return he says he intends to make a public apology to the Hyuuga clan, and admit to his predecessors machinations."

"So where do I come in?"

"It is…unseemly…for a village's leader to leave the vicinity of his dominion…as such, a representative of the Hyuuga clan has been requested to attend the event. I have decided to not only go myself, but to take both my daughters with me as a show of trust…and confidence."

"…" Naruto frowned as the idea settled in his head; both the clan head, and both potential heirs in potentially hostile grounds, surrounded by potential hostiles, a potential for disaster if he ever laid eyes on it.

"Of course, we will be guarded at all times…however…we warred with Kumogakure for several years before the initial kidnapping…it would not be unlikely that, should they betray our trust after all, that they would have means of fighting against the Jyuuken…"

"…so you want a weapon they haven't seen before?" Naruto grinned,

"Indeed. As no Kumo genin made it to the finals of the chuunin exam, it is unlikely that you're…skills…would be known even the slightest to them. Of course, it would be suspicious for a non-Hyuuga to attend…" before Hiashi could even finish he suddenly found himself facing the same Branch Family girl who had brought him tea before, when the Kyuubi-heir had first proposed the deal.

"Would…this be appropriate, Hiashi-dono?" The girl asked, hesitant, yet hopeful, and somewhat confident of her success.

"Ah yes, that will do nicely."

"When do we leave?"

"First thing tomorrow. I expect you to have you're history and personality sorted out by then"

"Hai, Hiashi-dono…one more thing, are your daughters to know of my presence?"

"Iie, if all goes well, they won't know you where ever there"

XXXXX

Nisshoku glanced at her young charge, only to find that the girl had fallen asleep during the ride. Glancing across she saw that Hanabi had also drifted off into slumber. Effectively, it was just her and Hiashi.

"Hiashi-dono, how long will it take to get to Kumo?" Nisshoku asked, shifting her charge's weight against her arm.

"Our handlers are highly skilled at what they do. We should arrive in Kumo after two more days. We will then spend a day in Kumo, and it shall take us a further three days to return. No more than a week should have passed, once we return home…" '…_assuming all goes well'_ the unspoken comment did not go unnoticed by the young girl,

'…_would it be breaking character to get ramen when we get there?…no, I can't give any clues as to my real identity, as much disassociation as possible. Don't think the lie. Be the lie' _Nisshoku closed her eyes as she repeated the mantra in her head. If anything, it was one of the most important phrases that the disguised Kyuubi-heir knew. Even as a child, Naruto had always has a love for acting, the way people could style their hair, put on some makeup, and instantly be transformed from some poor farmers son, to a beautiful princess, or a powerful lord, or a rogue assassin out for his life. Whenever a performance troupe passed through town, he'd always make sure to see at least one of their public performances, often requiring him to sneak in unnoticed beneath the seats as any Konoha guard would surely bar him entry. It was at one such performance that Naruto had picked up that life-saving phrase. It had been just a few days after he had first met Tsuku, and he still hadn't grasped the severity of his situation. It had been a rather moving performance about a disposed emperor who had assembled a grand army of the greatest warriors in the land, and retaken his empire in one fell swoop, saving his people from the cruel and corrupted usurper, and Naruto had decided to sneak into the dressing room, in order to appropriate himself a souvenir. Unfortunately for him, he was caught by the lead performer.

_Flashback_

"_So what do we have here then?" The beautiful young man had demanded, dragging out the struggling blonde from beneath his dressing table. Gulping, Naruto frantically spouted the first excuse that had come to mind._

"_Ah! Can you help me? Please, kind sir, my pet cat ran in here, and I can't find him" He pleaded, putting on a very convincing show of almost-crying._

"…_no" The response had been so flat, and deadpan that Naruto could scarcely believe his ears. He knew the man wasn't from Konoha, so there was no way he could know about the Kyuubi._

"_Wh-wh-why not?"_

"_Because I know you're lying."_

"_but-"_

"_Don't try to deny it. I can read you like a book" The man had said, before grinning._

"How? What did I do wrong!?" 

"_The same thing everyone does wrong. You pretended"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You're a good kid, so I'll explain it to you" The man had said, placing the young boy on the seat before him. "Back in my home country, we had a saying, 'Why should I believe what you say if you don't believe it yourself?'"_

"…_I don't get it"_

"_Okay, how about this. When I was out on stage, what did you see?"_

"_I saw a guy raise an army and get back what someone stole from him" Naruto said, still not understanding the situation._

"_Right. Now what do you suppose the other performers saw when they looked at me?"_

"…_They would have seen past the character, and seen the actor behind him"_

"_Wrong! They too saw the disposed emperor."_

"_Huh?"_

"_You see, it's no good my just lying and declaring that 'I am your rightful ruler', no-one would believe me. However, if I actually believed that I was the rightful ruler, although people might not believe me, they would at least see that I thought it was true, and that makes them think 'well maybe he is a crackpot…but maybe…just maybe he's telling the truth' it's that inkling that makes an act believable."_

"_So you knew there was no cat, because I knew there was no cat?" Naruto asked, swinging his legs idly over the edge of the chair._

"_Right. People say that you can tell a lie from someone's eyes, but that's not true. It's the whole face that you have to watch. With the right mask, even the most ludicrous dreams become reality, if just for a few moments" The man had a dreamy look in his eye now, gazing far off into the distance._

"…_I don't quite get it…" Naruto frowned, trying to grasp his head around the concept of a mask that makes people believe you._

"_That's okay, I'm sure you'll get it if you think about it. For now, just remember this. Don't think the lie, live the lie. There's no lie more convincing than truth"_

_End Flashback_

It was a short while after that that Naruto had started smiling again, despite the trauma of almost been burnt alive, he was happy. After all, if you can't believe yourself, who can you believe?

'_Gah! I shouldn't have spoken to Hiashi-dono unprompted like that! Oh, I hope he doesn't punish me…I hear he's merciless when it comes to mistakes' _Nisshoku flinched, glancing nervously at the Hyuuga head.

"…"

'…_I think…he's asleep?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It…hurt…so much! The pain was unbearable, like her flesh was burning up from the inside. Her head felt faint from …what? No good, the fire! It keeps on burning!! Struggling through the flames, Hinata slowly managed to open her eyes a crack…_

_Red. Red. Red. So much red. It hurts!!!_

"...ta-sama, Hinata-sama!" The unconscious girl snapped awake as she heard her name, bleary eyes glancing about her surroundings.

'_Still in the palanquin…' _She thought glumly to herself. For the past three days it seemed all she ever did was eat, sleep, and get out to stretch her legs every six hours or so. Not exactly the pleasant holiday it had started off as. But then, as her father would surely say, this was not a holiday, it was as much a mission as anything the Hokage could assign.

'_Except I don't get paid for it…' _

"Hinata-sama, are you all right?" Nisshoku asked, glancing concernedly at her charge.

"Hai, I just had…a bad dream" Hinata muttered, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

'_That damned itch again' _Scowling to herself, she discreetly rubbed her back up against the padded seat. She would have just scratched it herself, but to openly scratch oneself in the presence of one's father, even in private like this…abominable, to the child of a clan head, at any rate.

"Hinata-sama, we've arrived at Kumogakure," Her attendant whispered excitedly, glancing at the covered windows. Both girls would have liked nothing better than to pull apart the curtains to gaze upon the foreign village, yet etiquette deemed such a thing disgraceful. After all, it can be no better than one's own home, so why get excited over an inferior specimen? All according to etiquette.

'_I suppose in the end, image is most important on such political ventures…but still, a palanquin? How gaudy' _Even their clothes where unnecessarily extravagant, in her opinion. They were representing a ninja clan, not royalty, wouldn't it be better to show that they were serious shinobi, than pampered nobility?

It took several more minutes for the man-powered vehicle to come to a stop, the swift porters doing their job excellently despite the few hours of rest they had received. When it did stop, Hinata let out a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. It wouldn't do to step out all flustered, and indignant. Grace was the key word. As her father stepped out of the vehicle first, she lanced first to Hanabi, who was the very picture of calm, and then to her attendant, who gave her an encouraging smile. Somehow, that was enough, and the demure girl steeled her nerves for presentation. Once she was sure that her esteemed father had made an _appearance__(which means far more than just being there)_, she stepped out.

'_Calm, esteemed, dignified…relaxed…'_ With images of the blonde fox-boy in her mind, Hyuuga Hinata, eldest daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi, the honourable head of the venerated Hyuuga clan of Konohagakure. She was clad in a soft homongi (visiting kimono) that had been hand weaved from silk and hand dyed in expensive indigo, with intricate gold butterfly embroidery flowing over the shoulders, seams, and sleeves. Round her waist, she wore a gold coloured obi (wide cloth belt), with matching embroidery, and on her feat she wore straw-woven zori (sandal/thong) over tabi (split-toe socks). She was just grateful she wasn't forced to wear the cumbersome geta (wooden platform shoes), a feat she had yet to overcome. Before her, her father was dressed in a stern black kimono, accompanied by a hip-length white haori (open coat), and plain grey hakama (split skirt), and the thinner, less noticeable obi of men. Behind her emerged Hanabi, dressed in a much brighter mahogany homongi, with gold and brown branch embroidery, with matching obi, making for a relative contrast between the two siblings. Then, after Hanabi, emerged Nisshoku, dressed in a much plainer pumpkin kimono, with an azure obi. The colours were even brighter than Hanabi's, and thus gave the impression that she was much more immature than the eight year old in front of her, but Nisshoku didn't seem to mind.

Around them, a small crowd had gathered to watch the spectacle. Some were amazed, and stared with awe, yet others recognised the fabled white eyes of the Hyuuga and stared daggers at the procession. Before them stood an enormous lattice of what appeared to be solid iron, encasing a rather slender looking steeple, and reaching up into the dark clouds that hung ominously overhead. Every few seconds, a bolt of lightning would leap from the clouds like a freed beast, and seek shelter into the very tip of the construct, the resulting thunder causing a low, intimidating rumble to vibrate through the air. Hinata felt that if she were exposed to such a sound for too long, she would surely go deaf, and yet the people around her didn't even seem to notice the constant clashing of the skies overhead.

From the base of the tower emerged a rather lithe, and cheerful looking shinobi, with a long, blonde ponytail, purple pants and crop top, she made for a stark contrast against the formally clad guests.

"Ah, you must be the Hyuuga party, we weren't expecting you so soon" The girl said, stepping forward and bowing politely, but not _too_ politely. Hiashi returned the bow, but said nothing. Some distance behind him, Nisshoku was doing everything she could to keep a straight face.

'_Well what do you know…three in as many months…' _When it became obvious that the elder man wasn't going to dignify her with a response, the kumo-girl (as she didn't look a day over sixteen) gave a curt shrug before turning around.

"Yeah, well, Raikage-sama will se you now" Without breaking his silence, Hiashi followed the girl, his two daughters and their attendant trailing behind at a relative pace, leaving the branch members to watch over the palanquin.

XXXX

The group travelled in relative silence through the tower, much of their journey-taking place in one of several elevators that lined the edge of the building. The silence continued all the way to the third highest floor, and was scarcely broken as the kumo-nin whispered something to the receptionist waiting there, nor as they were ushered into the Raikage's office, it was not until the young man seated behind the desk actually looked up were any words spoken.

"You're early…I like that" He smiled, placing down the pen he was holding and pushing the pile of papers before him away, so as to rest his hands against his desk. His voice was light, and cheerful, however it gave the distinct impression that it was so light because it happened to not be carrying any weight at the time, and that that could change at any minute.

"We thought it best to make due hast for such a…worthwhile opportunity" Hiashi replied, stepping forward. The new Raikage was, as had been observed, a relatively young man, if Hiashi had to guess he'd say he was only a few years past twenty, if that. The man had piercing deep green eyes, and short black hair, styled into braids that fell about behind his head, and alongside his face. He wore the traditional white and yellow robes of the Raikage, and had the accompanying hat hanging down the back of his neck on a cord, all in all he gave Hiashi the impression of a loaded spring; stable, but ready to fly off at a moments notice.

"Ah, but where are my manners? I am the Rokudaime Raikage of Kumogakure, as of two years ago, hajimemashite"

"I am Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan of Konohagakure, hajimemashite. And these are my two daughters" Hiashi said, stepping aside to gesture to his offspring.

"This is my eldest, Hyuuga Hinata"

"Hajimemashite, Raikage-sama"

"And this is my youngest, Hyuuga Hanabi"

"Hajimemashite" The Raikage nodded to himself as each girl bowed in turn, before clapping his hands together.

"What wonderful children you have. I trust you have met Yugito-chan?" He asked, gesturing to the blonde teen to his side.

"I am Nii Yugito, Hajimemashite" Yugito said, bowing curtly, causing the Raikage to sigh.

"I apologise for her attitude, she has a stubborn streak as high as the mountains," He said, before glancing behind the Hyuuga representatives. "And who's that over there? A niece?"

"Iie,_that_ is Hyuuga Nisshoku, of the branch family. My daughters' personal attendant for this journey,"

"Hajimemashite" Nisshoku bowed, and much deeper than anyone else had at that.

"Wonderful, I'm sure you must be weary from your travel, so it you would like, you're free to join me for a meal in a short while, and then we will show you to your accommodations. The announcement will then be made first thing tomorrow morning, after which you may leave, or, if you like, I could have my dear Yugito-chan show you about the village first, I assure you we have many sights worth seeing" The Raikage offered, much to his assistant's dismay, however, any complaints remained unvoiced.

"We would be honoured to accept your invitation Raikage-sama, your hospitality is most gracious. I am curious about several aspects of how things operate here" Hiashi…well it wasn't so much a smile, as the face remained perfectly devoid of all; emotion, however his voice gave the very distinct impression that, should you succeed in making a rock malleable, then you made be able to make a smile out of it.

"Wonderful. Of course, you're retainers are also welcome,"

"I will propose the matter to them, however I can not guarantee they will accept" The elder man said, giving the impression that he had already decided for them, nd so would not waste the effort in telling them.

"Very well, now if you would excuse me, there's much to be done"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nisshoku all but stared at the extravagant feast laid out before her, all sorts of fish and game, gratuitously piled upon massive helpings of roots and grains and lathered in more condiments than she'd even knew existed. The banquet was spread out along a long, low table that had the entire party seated around it, the food spread out across several bowls before each person with several communal dishes in the centre.

'_This is much better than anything I could even dream of receiving at the Hyuuga Estate'_Nisshoku was the only Branch Family member attending the meal, the others having _politely_ declined the offer, or so Hiashi said. Of course, the Kyuubi-heir made no mistakes as to why 'she' was even allowed in the room.

'…_I really want to just pig out…but I need to have as much contrast between Nisshoku and Naruto as possible…so I guess I have to eat slowly then'_

"Itadakimasu" The Raikage called out,

"Itadakimasu" His guests replied, immediately Nisshoku took a mouthful of the rice and swallowed. It tasted good. Discreetly, she nodded to the Hyuuga head, before very deliberately swallowing another mouthful and smiling cheerfully.

'_Rice is not poisoned. A tad dry though' _Without making so much as a response, Hiashi began methodically eating his own rice, and his daughters followed suit, unaware of the secret exchange that had just taken place. After finishing his rice, Hiashi spoke up.

"I would like to take this opportunity, Raikage-dono," He said, and Nisshoku immediately took the opportunity to taste-test some of the other dishes. "To thank you once again for this offer of peace you have made with our village, and my clan"

"Of course, times are changing. Mystic eyes, and magic fingers no longer have the edge they once had in battle. Every day techniques are developed that can shame any Kekkei Genkai, besides, there is so much we could gain from one another"

'_Red bean paste, safe. Freaky looking fish, safe…'_

"I admit, like any weapon, the Byakugan has its weakness," Hiashi said, an almost out-of-character statement from the man who would swear blind by his special eyes. "…however," He continued, his voice taking on a hint of pride. "There is no weakness that can't be overcome with experience, and like the rest of the world, the Hyuuga continue to grow in strength"

"Of course, after all 'aim for the sun' is your family's motto, isn't it? Or at least, it was, back before immigration" The Raikage chuckled,

"Those are old words you speak of," Hiashi said gravely. "I would…appreciate it, if that particular matter was not brought up here and now"

"Ah, of course. Forgive me, I suppose some history is best left forgotten" the Raikage muttered, Nisshoku was dying to find out what the secret was, however it soon became apparent that the topic was not going to be rekindled.

'_The roots are safe, and so is the soup'_

"So tell me, Raikage-dono, how did someone so…young…become the leader of his village?" Hiashi asked politely, causing the youthful Raikage to laugh.

"We do things a little differently around here to what you're used to. Amongst leaves, it is the biggest and best leaf that grows at the crown. Amongst lightning, however, it is the swiftest, and most powerful bolt that reaches the top first." He explained, causing Hiashi to snort.

"Ah, gomennasai, it is as you speak, we do things differently. So the average reign of your Kage is shorter than the other countries?"

"Well I wouldn't say shorter, we just start and finish earlier in life. My predecessor, for instance, forty-five years of age and already enjoying a happy retirement." The Raikage smiled, however Hiashi's trained eyes couldn't help but notice the cringe, a slight tensing of the muscles around the mouth and eyes that signified the man would much rather not be smiling about the Godaime Raikage.

"What kind of a ruler was your predecessor? You said you are going to publicly admit he was directly behind my daughters kidnapping…" Hiashi trailed off, almost warningly.

"He was a man who just wanted the best for his village…although I suppose that's what all Kage are like…some…just seek different methods than others…the Godaime…was very much a man of action…lived in the moment, you might say, unfortunately that means he didn't seem to be able to see past that moment and realise just what he was about to set off…had you rekindled the war it might have ended disastrously for my village. His retirement…was for the best…"As the Raikage trailed off, and behind his blank face Hiashi smirked.

'_The first law of politics; the more you know about someone the more power you have over them. Raikage-dono you are just too easy'_

"And what of yourself? Did the Godaime name you his successor?"

"Ha, the Godaime would sooner have relocate the village than name a successor. His retirement, and my accession were decided by a majority vote amongst the people. I was already well known, and my prowess is nothing to be laughed at"

"Of course, one does not rule with an inexperienced hand" Hiashi said. At the far end of the table, Nisshoku listened carefully as she tested the last of the dishes; ever inquisitive as to the machinations needed to become Kage.

'_I see, so even here fame and renown are enough to win most battles in politics, I can't help but feel he had some direct involvement in the Godaime's 'retirement' however…a word in the right ear?'_

The meal continued for another half an hour as the group ate, Hiashi did most of the talking, however every now and again the Raikage would as Hinata or Hanabi a question about their training, or about Konoha in general that they were obliged to answer.

"What about you, Nisshoku was it? What rank are you?"

"Rank, Raikage-sama? I don't know what you mean, I am no ninja"

"Oh? But surely you are, you seem in such good shape" The Raikage commented, flashing the girl a knowing grin.

"The Branch Family is full of hard workers, Raikage-dono" Hiashi cut in. "It is to be expected that they be at peak physical form, so as to handle any task that might be required of them" He explained, making it almost seem like the Branch Family _chose_ to do any and everything the Main Family asked of them.

Soon enough, the meal was finished, and not a single grain of rice remained.

"Gochisosama deshita (It was a feast)" Hiashi said.

"Gochisosama deshita" His daughters and servant agreed,

"Ah, it's getting late. I trust you'll be wanting to get a good rest before tomorrow." The Raikage grinned, before clapping twice. In an instant, Nii Yuigot appeared kneeling by his side in a puff of purple-blue smoke.

"You called, Raikage-dono"

"Yes, would you be so kind as to take our guests to their quarters, Yugito-chan?"

"Hai, Raikage-sama" Yugito smiled through clenched teeth. Nisshoku could have sword she heard the comment 'not some lap-dog' but it might have just been 'right this way', in any case, the blonde teen curtly led the Hyuuga out from the room.

XXXXXXXXX

"These are your quarters Hyuuga-dono" Yugito said, gesturing Hiashi into one of the rooms in the formal guest suites.

"Then I shall call it a day. I do _not_ wish to be disturbed until the morning" The man replied curtly, before disappearing into his allocated room. Yugito nodded, and stated down the corridor before letting out a sigh.

"Can't stand those bigwig types" She muttered, leading the remaining girls towards their room. Yugito suddenly chuckled, before turning around.

"…Nisuka was it?"

"Nisshoku" The girl replied curtly.

"Whatever, come here for a sec" Trying not to mutter, the branch-member quickly stepped forward, overtaking the Hyuuga siblings, until she was by their blonde escorts side. Now that she was close, Nisshoku could finally get a good look at Yugito's face; the girl had large, almond shaped eyes that shone an odd purple, and around her eyes were faint black markings that, if you didn't know better, you would assume were the result of eye-liner.

"So what brings you to Kumo…kitsune" Yugito whispered, Naruto tried not to smirk beneath his disguise.

"I could ask the same of you, Bakeneko(monster cat)" The Kyuubi-heir retorted, causing the cat-girl to break out into a wide grin, revealing four unusual sharp fangs.

"I live here, what about you?" seeing no point in hiding his purpose from a fellow Jinchuuriki, Naruto relented.

"Hyuuga Hinata, the eldest daughter, I have sworn on my life to protect her, Hanabi, I have sworn on my blood to keep safe"

"Could I assume, then, that you are not really a Hyuuga?"

"Iie, this is just more convenient for the time being" Nisshoku said, holding out her arms as though to show off her kimono. Words had to be chosen carefully, as you could never tell who might be listening.

"Really? I never was one for formal attire…" Before she could continue the purple-eyed Jinchuuriki realised where she was, and immediately turned around. "Ah, this is your room here…shall I…escort your handmaiden to the servant's quarters?" Yugito asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Iie, Nisshoku-chan shall be staying with us" Hinata insisted, her eyes darting from her temporary attendant to the odd teen.

"As you wish, Hyuuga-hime," Yugito said, accompanied by a mock bow. She then turned around and strolled off, if her tails had of been out they would have been swishing merrily behind her.

"What an odd person…" Hinata muttered, opening the door to their room.

The room was far from extravagant, having but a single table for whatever purposes, and a single bathroom off to the side. In the cupboard there would be several rolled up futons, and maybe a spare change of clothes but nothing else. Really it came as something of a relief after all the luxury that had been forced on the elder daughter so far. For her part, however, Hanabi was unimpressed.

"This is what we are to spend the night in? _This!?_" The younger sibling walked over to the table and ran her finger across it, before rubbing it against her thumb scrutinisingly slow.

"Dust! They haven't even cleaned this place!"

"H-Hanabi-chan, Raikage-sama did say we were early" Hinata said, taking a few steps about the room. Nisshoku, on the other hand, was not at all impressed.

'_Inside? I have to sleep inside? Inside?! The only time I ever 'sleep' inside is if someone's carried my half-dead carcass there after I've exhausted myself, and even then I've normally woken up and snuck out by nightfall. Oh…I really wanna run around the city at night…but I can't risk leaving Hinata-chan's side…Kage Bunshin? Maybe…although using any Ninjutsu risks exposing myself…' _As the Kyuubi-heir debated internally, Hinata stepped into the bathroom. The sound of a bath being filled with water echoed out, followed by several minutes of quiet rustling, until her voice rang out.

"Ano…Nisshoku-chan…could you…help me undress?"

'…' Smirk, grin, laugh, whistle, sing, dance, parade, strut, get naked, all of these things and more tempted the undercover genin, oh so tempting…'she' managed to get it down to a mild blush, which could easily be passed off as humble embarrassment.

"Hai, Hinata-sama" Walking into the side room, Nisshoku found her charge fumbling with a half-removed obi, the various layers of silk having become entangled amongst one another.

"I must look so silly" Hinata muttered as the Branch-Member approached her from behind.

"Not at all, Hinata-sama looks very beautiful, no matter what she is wearing" The girl replied, slowly working her way through the meddlesome belt.

"…you're just saying that…" Hinata blushed, grateful the girl couldn't see her face.

"There we go…" Her attendant said, pulling the obi free from her waist. "Now, turn around" Still blushing, the shorthaired girl complied, glancing at her feet as the slightly older girl swiftly removed the datejime (under-belt). The steady process continued as more and more of the outfit came undone, and was whisked away, until eventually Hyuuga Hinata stood, completely exposed and without a scrap of clothing on her.

"You're beautiful…" Nisshoku whispered, gazing in appreciation at the kunoichi's nimble form. To embarrassed for words, Hinata silently sat down on the wooden stool and began scrubbing herself with a warm, soapy cloth. Not wanting to get her clothes wet, and currently unneeded, Nisshouku began removing her own Kimono, folding up each item and placing it in a separate basket to Hinata's so as to avoid confusion later.

"A-ano…Nisshoku-chan…demo…could you please scrub my back" Hinata asked, hesitant in case the girl thought she was exploiting her.

"Hai, Hinata-sama" The elder girl stepped behind Hinata, and, taking the cloth from her hand, began applying it meticulously to her smooth back.

"…sugoi…I've been…having these itches lately…hn, right there" She let out a moan as Nisshoku rubbed particularly hard at the space between her shoulder blades. Nisshoku paused, and lifted the cloth away, going over the area delicately with two nimble fingers, leaning in close so as to get a good look.

'_There's a slight discoloration…a bruise? It's hardly noticeable…perhaps she got it while training?'_

"It seems fine to me, Hinata-sama…you have such lovely skin" The girl purred, stroking her fingers up and down the young Hyuuga's spine, eliciting another moan.

"…feels…so good…wah!" Hinata's little trip to paradise was interrupted, as the bucket of soapy water was unceremonious dunked over her head, soaking her hair so it could be washed.

"Ah, gomennasai, I should have warned you"

"Iie, it's okay" Hinata muttered, her eyes fluttering shut as nimble fingers got to work on her scalp.

'…_I wonder if I could get this done every day…'_

'_I wonder if I could get to do this every day…' _Tense, squeeze, knead, roll, shift, tense, methodically she made her way all about Hinata's head, ensuring the lather reached every strand of hair, and every inch of skin, before dumping another bucket of water over the poor girl's head to rinse. Spluttering, Hinata, started to rise.

"…ano…you…you are…welcome to join me in the bath…if you like…" She muttered, glancing away.

"Hai…that would…I would like that very much" Wordlessly, the pair stood up, and walked over to the ofuro (Japanese style bathtub). The wooden tub was more of an open cube, than anything else, deep enough to sit in, however you had to hold your knees up to your chest to fit in, but when you did, there was usually enough room for another person, or two, depending on the size, so joint bathing amongst same-sex family members was far from uncommon.

"ah…nice and warm" Nishoku moaned, sliding into the hot water opposite her charge.

"hai…Sugoi…" As they sat, enjoying the warmth, Nisshoku couldn't help but open one white eye, to gaze at the naked girl immediately across from her. Her soft, downy hair that fell about her face, her smooth, supple skin, her modest, but impressive (for her age) breasts, her cute little button nose, her pink, pouty lips that just looked so tasty, her…

In an instant, all of Naruto's careful crafting and construction fell apart within him. Everything that had been Hyuuga Nisshoku collapsed, leaving just Uzumaki Naruto, who just happened to have taken the form of a Hyuuga. Even then, it was only sheer force of will that was preventing him from resuming his original form. Inside his head, his Oni-Zenshin was roaring, screaming at him to take her and claim her, and prove to her that she belonged to him, and him alone, until even that descending into a single, instinctual bellow, ringing out over and over again throughout his soul.

'_**MINE!'**_Muscles that his current body didn't possess began flexing, blood starting flowing faster, faster!

'_**mineminemineminemineminemineminemineminemineminemineminemineminemineminemine…'**_

"Gn…ha!" Struggling against his instincts, Naruto hurled himself forward, landing on the confused girl. His mouth just inches away from her neck, the place where so much precious lifeblood flowed unseen beneath the surface…the blood that belonged to him…his…everything his…

"N-Nishoku-chan?" His…her…their…whoever…breath came in fast, and heavy, every part of him that was human fighting against every part of him that was demon, and everything warred against itself.

"…not…not now…don't…wanna…"

"Nishoku-chan! You're bleeding!" Bringing a trembling hand up to her face, the faux-Hyuuga wiped at her eyes, and her fingers came back red. Midst the chaos, a single prerogative came through, a single thing that every aspect of his being could temporarily agree on.

'_Mustn't…reveal…stay hidden!' _Struggling to her feat, Nisshoku crawled out from the tub, and collapsed on the floor. Inside his head, she struggled to find some explanation, an escape,

"G-gomen…nasai…Hina-ta-sama…I feel…anaemia…just…rest..." Understanding the message instantly, Hinata shot out from the bath and quickly wrapped the bleeding girl in a towel, before carrying her into the main room.

"Hanabi-chan, quick, get a futon!" Just as she was about to complain, Hanabi caught site of the girl in Hinata's arms; deathly pale, and with blood smeared across her face, Hanabi suddenly felt much less secure than she'd thought.

XXXXXXXX

Blearily, Naruto awoke, only to find himself in unfamiliar surroundings. He made to speak, only to notice Hinata and Hanabi talking to each other, and occasionally glancing towards him concernedly.

'…_that's right…I freaked…that's…a total spiritual disagreement…never happened before…' _ Naruto shifted under the blanket that had been placed over him. The telltale sensations that came back confirming that he was still under the guise of Nisshoku.

'…_hopefully I can get back into character quickly…' _opting to recover for a little while longer, Nisshoku let herself drift back off to sleep, listening in on the girl's conversation with one ear.

"…-sama mean about…immigration?" Hanabi asked, her voice drifting in and out of focus.

"…story…don't…the details…Hyuuga…lived…in Rai no kuni…one-hundred years befo…found…Konoha…clan spon…eously…moved….Hi no Kuni…don't…much else, per…s otou-sama…Raikage-sama…know more?"

'The Hyuuga…used to live in Rai no Kuni(Lightning country)?' Nisshoku wondered, before sleeps embrace claimed her completely. 

XXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Konohagakure, one Uchiha Sasuke lay panting in the middle of a training field. All around him lay various pieces of debris, and numerous craters and scorch marks. He had eked as much extra training as he could out of Kakashi, before the man flat-out refused him, and then had resorted to his own methods. Every part of his body hurt, but he chose to ignore it.

'_I can do better than this! I will do better!' _Forcing himself upright, he reassumed his stance and leapt into action once again against his nonexistent foes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: A few of you thought I was going to have Hiashi have Naruto train Hanabi.

WRONG!!

It's funny…I was trying really hard not to turn that bath scene into a lemon, and I wound up giving Naruto an aneurism…I don't know wether that's fnny or just plain weird…

Yeah, not much humour in this chapter…at least to me it isn't…

More focus will be put on Hanabi and Hiashi in the following chapters,

On a side note, Nisshoku means 'solar eclipse', which I felt fit nicley both with Naruto's moon association, and the sun theme of the Hyuuga, as well as Naruto's current role/guise


	40. Chronicles of the Sun: Noon

A/N: FINALLY got this chapter out, lime squeezing blood out of a writer's block…I hate this chapter so freaking much…

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process. Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they[NaruxHina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech"**_**'Demon thoughts' **_/animal 'speech'/ _Sound Effects/Illusions "Enchanting voice" __**"Enchanting Demonic Voice"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 40

Chronicles of the Sun: Noon

_The fox ventures forth, but is stopped by the old bolt. The cat shows the fox around, but is called away by the dead bolt. The old bolt is snatched away by the sun's fallen._

XXXXXXXXXXX

'…_Oh…I'm awake' _The rather lacklustre realisation slowly stirred Hyuuga Nisshoku from her slumber; rising in an almost cadaverous fashion that started with the chest, moving as though pulled by some unseen string, and ending with the head snapping forward; white eyes gazing intently at her surroundings. Gentle moonlight caressed her fair skin, and the transgender shinobi couldn't help but sense the moon, despite the heavenly body being concealed by the eternal storm surrounding the village.

'…_Waxing gibbous…in a few days it will be a full moon…' _Glancing away from the window, the Kyuubi heir looked across from 'her' futon over to the sleeping Hyuuga heirs, the pair having succumbed to sleep a short while after their handmaiden.

'…_Things…may get difficult…' _Frowning, the nascent youko listened inwards, trying to detect the ever-present whisper of his less than noble desires.

'_**What stops you from claiming your mate?**_ _**Or do you desire her in name only?' **_Naruto was somewhat surprised by the question, his Oni-Zenshin was rarely at loss for an answer, even if it was a bad one, it could still tell him what he truly wanted, for it to actually question him meant that he himself didn't know.

'…_I want her to be…ready…' _

'_**And how is she not ready now, then?'**_

'Hinata-chan is…I don't want to force her…' 'Force what!? She is as fervent and willing, as you could possibly desire. You could claim her any time you want yet you insist on stalling. For what!?' 'Naruto' blinked, surprised by his own reaction. Had he really been this aggravated on the matter? 

'_What of her body? Humans usually wait at least a few more years before they start copulating'_

'_**Liar'**_His Oni-Zenshin all but spat, Naruto snarled softly to himself. He didn't like where this was going.

'_**In the days of old, she would already be bearing kits, and would have your mark upon her. She is all but your by the laws of man, what are you waiting for!?' **_ The masquerading Kyuubi-heir scowled; as little as he wanted to admit it, the darker side of his mind made an indisputable argument, but still…

'…_Now is not to time…perhaps when we return…but for now, I'm getting restless' _Seemingly satisfied with his resolution, his oni-zenshin returned to it's usual incoherent mumblings,

_'The night is young, and this village is all but mine!'_ Glancing about to ensure the room's other inhabitants were still fast asleep, Hyuuga Nisshoku did a very un-Hyuuga thing, and formed a certain cross seal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the fox bounded out the window, the Hyuuga left in his stead treaded silently towards the window. Unseen to the world, the skin that lay across her hips and waist shifted slightly; darkening and shifting in both colour and texture beneath her simple yukata (exactly when and whom had re-dressed her after she had unceremoniously passed out earlier was a matter she did not want to dwell too much on). With a subtle movement, the girl reached beneath the folds of the cloth, and, with a muffled puff of smoke, procured her favourite calligraphy kit from Naruto's pocket seal. Under normal circumstances, a storage seal, regardless of size, or capacity, would require a sacrifice of both blood, and chakra in order to penetrate the n-dimensional space within the 2-dimensional pattern (a matter that, according to Naruto's understanding, seemed to involve an awful lot of numbers that don't actually exist), however, something that the blonde had discovered one day, much by accident at that, was that; if the seal was embedded deep enough into the flesh, then it was actually possible to sacrifice the blood from within his own body, eliminating the rather irritating necessity of mauling one's finger, whenever they wanted another shuriken, of course, it did mean that if he overused his pocket-seals in too short a time he ran the risk of increased blood-loss, but so far the most he had ever received was a slight light-headedness, roughly on-par with the sensation he got whenever he used Katachi-Koutai no Jutsu.

Resisting the urge to hum, Nisshoku sat down on the windowsill, taking a moment to glance at the storm-shrouded city before her. That there could be such tremulous clouds, yet not a drop of rain was something she had never encountered before in her life,

'_But still,' _She mused. _'The other me should be enjoying the sights so it's not like I'm missing out on anything…' _Lifting her thumb up to her mouth, the should-be Hyuuga paused for a moment as a rather menacing looking fang protruded from her upper jaw, like a stalactite seen over a thousand years, before plunging the dagger-tooth into the soft flesh of her dainty digit, shadowy crimson spilling forth, only to be captured within a vacant inkstone, the demon's blood hissing softly as it met with the cold, hard stone.

No matter what form he took, no matter how hard he tried, Naruto had yet to find a way to conceal his demonic blood. His blood, and his tails, it seemed, were simply too much a part of him to be hidden away by some faux body, no matter how real the flesh it was made from. Of course, minerals were a completely different matter, yet even if he took the form of a tree or sapling, the intoxicating life-blood would spill forth from any wound.

'_Once a demon, always a demon' _She mused, plunging a fine-haired brush into the tainted well, before setting to work. The brush danced in an almost choreographed fashion as the Kyuubi-heir made his mark to the inside of the window-frame; a much smaller brush being used making the seal so small as almost unnoticeable unless you were looking for it.

Having done a similar procedure countless times before, the task took less than a minute until the fox-boy had an almost permanent link to both inside, and outside the room. When dried, demon's blood was notoriously hard to wash, rub, or even scrape off, and, short of burning the stained area, could take decades to fade. It was for this, Naruto supposed, that, as a proletarian seal-smith, he had an unfair advantage in that he had practically limitless access to what was undeniably the best ink one could even hope to encounter; a necessary advantage considering how little of the actual theory behind the process he actually understood. Nonetheless, he could do what he had to, and the fruits of his labours were laid out before him as evidence.

Uzumaki Naruto Was Here 

Nodding to herself, the not-really-a Hyuuga absent-mindedly sucked on the end of her brush as she replaced her equipment back into the pocket seal in_his_ side, before returning the now-clean implement to a place that technically shouldn't exist, along with most of the Kyuubi-heir's possessions.

'…_And now…'_ Holding her hand over the still-wet mark (but not touching), she closed her eyes and began channelling her chakra.

'_Fuin!'_Of course, it was preferable to dramatically vocalise the procedure after all, it made the whole process that much more impacting on any spectators, the naming of the word also helped recall how one should manipulate their chakra for the technique (like every jutsu ever created, funnily enough), but in reality most of it was a silent process, requiring only a steady hand, and a developed understanding of how it should be done. The seal pulsed for a moment, before embedding itself deep within the wood, and instantly another 'blip' was added to the Kyuubi-heir's spiritual radar.

_'Can't be too careful…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, a sleek, red fox darted from rooftop to rooftop across the storm-stricken village, jumping to the side every so often as a bolt of electricity struck one of the many lightning rods that littered the cityscape.

'_It's no Konoha…but it sure is fun!' _Junjou Mugen yipped, as he leaped, flying between two pillars of blinding white as they struck down on either side of him. The heat produced was warmly familiar, yet unnervingly different, and sparks of static danced across his fur with every step he made against the strips of metal that lined the rooftops.

After several more minutes, Mugen let out a snarl; the increasing discharge about his coat growing to almost painful amounts. Glancing up, he let out another snarl.

'_As it is, I can't see the moon…kuso! Even if I can feel it, if it can't touch me, it's no better than day' _Put off by his sudden realising, the Kyuubi-heir leapt to the ground, about to return to return to his charge, only to be stopped by a voice.

"I know you're there, I'd suggest you come out before I force you out" Glancing about, Mugen found himself once again outside the Raikage's tower; the man himself sitting calmly at the colossal construct's feet; his eyes shut in contemplation and his hands tented in front of his face, a habit that uncannily reminded Naruto of a certain dark-haired teammate of his.

_'Is he bluffing? Iie, I can't risk it'_ Taking advantage of his discoverer's moment of sightlessness, Naruto quickly shifted back into the form of Hyuuga Nisshoku, before stepping forward.

"Gomennasai, Raikage-sama, I-I was…" Nisshoku stuttered, her reaction something Naruto had practiced time and time again in several varying scenarios. The premise was simple; someone is somewhere where they shouldn't, and needs to convince another they had no malicious intentions.

"Spying?"

"N-never! I, how could you accuse me of such a thing!?" She demanded, breaking her previous image of a demure handmaiden, and taking one of an indignant dignitary, after all, she was still a Hyuuga, and a Hyuuga ought to be shown a degree of respect (Don't _think_ the lie, _be_ the lie).

"Oh? Then how do you explain that enormous chakra signature your packing there?" The Raikage demanded, taking a daunting step forward.

"Y-you can tell?" Nisshouku gasped, her mind whirring as to find an explanation…perhaps…

"The Raikage grinned, and tapped the side of his forehead. "I have my ways…" He said furtively, before staring down the Hyuuga girl before him.

"Now 'fess up!"

With a whimper, Nisshoku took a step back, clutching her hands to her breast as though it myth fall to pieces otherwise.

"No…no matter what you say…I'm no ninja" She sniffed, glancing up at the man with hurt-filled eyes.

"Bullshit! No civilian has _that_ much chakra" He scowled, mentally preparing himself for combat.

"…That is…my father…" She relented, bowing her head in shame. When the Raikage made to effort to comment she reluctantly continued. "He was…not Hyuuga…a nuke nin…I don't know who but…" The young Hyuuga girl's voice trembled as she spoke, each word having to be forced out against her better judgement. "…My mother had been attending to a convoy to the edge of Kuni no Hi…that man…he…attacked them, without reason…slaughtered them all like so much livestock…and…when he came across my mother…he…he…!" Nisshoku collapsed to the ground in a fit of sobs, her lack of tears hidden by her hair falling about her face.

'…_The child of rape? So then…'_

"So it is from your father you inherited so much chakra?" He offered, filling in the gaps. His tone softened a bit, he his body still remained on alert. "Nonetheless, that doesn't prove that you're no spy" The Raikage warned, taking a cautionary step forwards.

"Hah. I couldn't be a ninja, even if I wanted to" She cursed, dragging herself up from the ground like a charmer's snake. "After all, my mother fell into a dream world, never to return, and who else would want anything to do with the half-caste?" She spat, her fear turning straight into anger. "Even my name, given to me by the Hyuuga who attended my birth; 'when the sun no longer shines, despite the day'…but still…Hinata-sama…she…"

"It's okay, I believe you" The Raikage cut in, not wanting to have to endure more of the emotionally wrecked Hyuuga. Of course, his statement wasn't entirely truthful, he still held doubts about the suspicious handmaiden, but either she really was telling the truth, or he was faced with perhaps one of the most brilliant con-artists he'd ever met; either way, the young Raikage at least knew to keep an eye on her, and that was the main thing.

XX

The unlikely pair walked slowly through the streets of Kumo; no souls but themselves awake to see their passage. A steady _crunch_ followed every step, and Nisshoku couldn't help but feel the Raikage's eyes on her back.

'_I guess he still isn't convinced…' _She thought to herself, scowling slightly.

"Something the matter?" The young man asked. He probably thought he sounded considerate, but to Nisshoku's sensitive ears it still sounded like a 'What's _your_ problem?'

"Ah…it's just that…I mean I realise I probably should know this, but…well, what was that immigration you spoke of, earlier?" She asked hesitantly, only to receive a soft chuckle from the powerful shinobi walking just behind her

"I'm not surprised you don't know, it's not something your clan seems to want to draw attention to"

"What is it?"

"Well…I'm afraid I don't much know the details myself…I only know what the records still hold, and most anything about the family Hyuuga was taken at that time"

"So the Hyuuga really did immigrate from Kumogakure?"

"Hai, lets see, how did it go…" the Raikage muttered aloud, searching his mind for the knowledge he sought. "Ah yes, 'at the birth of Kumogakure, there existed a much renowned clan, who's skill with the bow was envied by archers all world over. Said to have trained their art by shooting birds that passed over the sun, they were known as 'they who look towards the sun', or 'Hyuuga' for short. Easily recognised by their eyes, bleached white by the Sun's rays, the Hyuuga clan was peerless in their prowess, and the Shodai Raikage sought their skill for the village he had created. The Hyuuga accepted, and so joined Kumo's ranks.' That much is for certain, however, after that point, things get a bit hazy. From what I can gather, there was a dispute between the head of the Hyuuga, and the Nidaime Raikage, push came to shove, and every last Hyuuga disappeared from the face of Kuni no Rai, only to turn up some years later deep within Kuni no Hi…and then they joined Konohagakure when_it_ was formed, for some bizarre reason, most in Kumo seem to thin it was the Hyuuga alone that made your village the powerhouse it is today…"

"The Hyuuga have changed so much…" Nisshoku wondered aloud. "I don't think I've ever even herd of a Hyuuga archer…I don't think I've ever even heard of a Hyuuga that did anything other than Taijutsu…"

"I'm more interested in where that Doujutsu came from…Kekkei Genkai don't just spring up overnight…" Nisshoku said nothing, but glanced at the man behind her.

"…"

"Still, if you believe the superstitions, they say all bloodlines are the blessings of gods" The Raikage mumbled, his words striking a cord in Naruto's mind.

'_**I was impressed, and so I gave him my blessing**_' …

'_The Will of Fire…a technique that sacrifices one's own body to obtain great power…and becomes more powerful each time someone is sacrificed…a gift from the Kyuubi…a 'blessing of a god'…and something that is ingrained in the blood of every Konoha shinobi…not a bloodline…but still…is the Byakugan…?' _As Nisshoku changed the topic, and made small chat with the Raikage, Naruto considered the implications if his hunch is correct.

'_Tsuku-sama did say that most-all bloodlines in existence derive from either gods or demons…'_

XXXXXXXXXX

_The fire, it was here, it was there, everywhere, fire! It burnt from within, it burnt from without, at times it seemed she was the one on fire, at others it was the whole world, while she alone was untouched, but so much red…_

_A glass doll that had been empty; filled to the brim with unbearable red, from its feet to its eyes…_

_A menacing figure stands over her, his hand reaching out towards her face, he tells her to drink, but what is it she drinks? It is flesh! Oh, so much red! So much red! A claw reaches out, where? Her breast! It reaches past the flesh and into her soul. It latches onto her heart and…!_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata scrunched her eyes as a sudden gust of icy cold wind blind blew across her face, forcing her into waking. Opening her eyes, she was stunned to see her formerly bed-ridden handmaid up and about, and opening the window.

"N-Nisshoku-chan? W-what are you doing up?" She mumbled, shivering slightly at the sudden drop in temperature. Beads of sweat dripped from her brow, and the itch on her back had returned with a vengeance.

'What…what was I dreaming about?' 

"I…gomennasai Hinata-sama, I am…a bit anaemic…but I'm really feeling much better" Nisshoku politely replied, placing a futon onto a shelf in the cupboard.

"I…I see…but still, please don't…don't push yourself" The sleepy Hyuuga said, yawing (cutely, Nisshoku thought), before dragging herself out from the futon's warm folds.

"Ano…what…what time is it?" Hinata asked, leisurely rising to her feet.

"Not long since nine, Hinata-sama" Her handmaiden replied, before grabbing the ends of the newly vacated futon. With a heave the provisional bed was folded in half, then in half again,

"…Are you sure you're alright?" She couldn't help but feel that the girl seemed somewhat paler than she had been when they first set out, and it might have been her imagination, but she also seemed to be avoiding looking at her as well…

"Hai, it's nothing serious really" There was a _clunk_ as the cupboard door was slid open again, followed by a muffled _fwump_ as the folded material was dumped inside the wooden confines.

"…" Unsatisfied with the response, but unable to make a solid protest, Hinata resigned herself to accept the elder girl's decision, "…and…Hanabi-chan?" She asked, glancing at the now-vacant floor.

"Ah, Onee-chan, you're awake" Hanabi said, walking in from the bathroom; a very fluffy pillow wrapped around her petite frame.

'_Good thing I'm not the loli type…' _Naruto thought to himself, even as the younger Hyuuga let the towel drop.

"Nisshoku-chan, dress me. Now!" The diminutive Hyuuga ordered, glaring crankily at her subject. Nisshoku blanched.

'Note to self; Hyuuga Hanabi is NOT a morning person' 

"I'll go wash myself then" Hinata muttered, half-staggering towards the bathroom, uncomfortably aware of her own sweat-encrusted body. Really, it should have been her, as the elder sister that had the bath first, but she was just too disturbed by her bizarre dream to care, and even then things like that had never mattered much to her anyway, just another way to unnecessarily flaunt one's status, in her opinion.

Back outside, Nisshoku was secretly grateful at the opportunity. Had Hanabi not 'called dibs', then it would be likely Hinata may have had the branch member attend her in the bath again, and Naruto did_not _want to risk rending his soul in two anytime soon.

'Maybe it's just the time of the month…or hormones…stupid mating instincts!' 

XXXXXXXXXXX

Once again, Hinata found herself the centre of public attention; a small crowd of townsfolk eyeing her and her entourage warily as the slightly odd Nii Yugito showed them about the village.

"… Kumogakure is about halfway up The Mountain," Although the location of Kumogakure had no individual name, you could practically hear the capital letters behind the name. "And several hundred metres above us, lays the Thunder Belt, an enormous electric storm that circles the entire mountain, a short ways below the peak" Yugito said. The cat-girl had been explaining much about the foreign country to the Hyuuga, although Hinata only seemed to be the only one paying attention. The other two perfectly content to gaze and stare at the bizarre sights around them.

"…The Mountain is, amongst other things, mostly lodestone, and, coupled with the Thunder Belt, means we're sitting on the largest natural magnet in the world" She said, grinning as though she'd just answered a question in school, and not just acting as a tour guide.

"Is that healthy?" Hinata asked, slightly perturbed by the thought.

"Well…probably not, although whatever adverse effects there are, we all seem to be immune to it" Yugito shrugged, "Hell, there's actually a couple Kumo nin who have been doused with so many electro-magnetic rays they can actually feel their absence" She said offhandedly, immediately catching Nisshoku's attention.

"How does that work?"

"Well, it's complicated, and I don't much understand it myself, but basically these certain people are particularly sensitive to The Mountains effects, and can actually _feel_ the electro-magnetic waves coming off of it, and by extension, they can _feel_ all electricity, particularly the bioelectricity that exists in living bodies"

"…So…they can sense life?" Nisshoku asked; her curiosity piqued.

"Not just life, but _how much life_. The more life-force a creature has, the easier it is for them to sense"

"Life-force?"

"Yeah, the physical energy that flows through a body, and half of what goes into chakra, so if you use a bit on intuition, you can work out exactly how much chakra an opponent has…if you're a ninja that is" Yugito hurriedly added,

"You seem to know a lot about this…can you do that?" Nisshoku asked, eying the Jinchuuriki…almost cheekily at that.

"Ha, no. Only about one in a thousand children born on The Mountain are 'touched by the storm', I'm not one of them…I wasn't even born in Kuni no Rai…although I do know someone who does possess it"

"Raikage-sama?" Nisshoku asked, earning her a raised eyebrow from their escort.

"Yes, actually, how did you know?"

"Ah, it's just, the tow of you seem really close and I just…" The branch member trailed off, a slight blush on her cheeks at her 'suspicions'.

'_So that's how he could tell I had a lot of chakra! I'll need to be wary of that…I wonder if there's some way to fool it…'_

"I…that is we-! It's nothing like that!" The blonde kunoichi insisted. It might have just been Hinata's imagination, but the girl's hair almost seemed to stand on end as she did, just like a hissing cat…

"Eh?"

"We're just…good friends…although he can be a bit of a jerk sometimes…I know I shouldn't speak of our Raikage like that but…well I knew him back when he was just a genin, so it's not like…I mean ever since he was appointed he just seems to take me for granted, like I'm some kind of _pet_" She almost spat the word.

"…"

"Who wants ice-cream!!!" The cat-girl all but shouted, desperate to change the topic. Hanabi's eyes instantly lit up…

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata glanced warily at the blonde girl beside her, trying not to cringe as the blonde noisily slurped up a bowl of choc-mint icecream. To her left, Hanabi, somewhat more reservedly at least, gobbled down gratuitous amounts of caramel, and to the left of her sister, Nisshoku at, with much less zeal, but no less enjoyment, a bowl of green-tea icecream, with anko (red bean paste) sauce. For herself, Hinata had ordered a modest serving of azuki (red bean) icecream.

'_Like little kids…' _She thought to herself, before smiling. What was wrong with being a kid every now and then anyway?

Yugito moved to take another mouthful, but stopped suddenly, her nose twitching slightly in the wind.

"Godaime-sama…" She said slowly, as a rather portly man in his mid to late fifties sat down beside her. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Nisshoku frowned at the tone. It seemed earnestly respectful…and yet…she seemed to give off a vibe that she would have much proffered to be as far away from this newcomer as physically possible.

"Ah, Yugito-san, it's nice to know someone here knows how to treat their elders" He said, his voice jolly, mixed with faux forlornness.

"What beast could forget the one who tamed it?" She muttered under her breath, before immediately perking up. "So what brings you to this modest parlour?"

"Oh, you know me, ever the sweet tooth" He laughed. "I must admit, I've certainly let myself go in the few short years since my retirement." The old man joked, slapping his protruding belly rather audibly.

"Indeed, Godaime-sama, you always were one to go to excess" Yugito replied cryptically.

"And these must be the visiting Hyuuga then?" He asked, turning to the girls. Nisshoku looked dup from her desert and immediately froze.

'_Those eyes…!' _If Naruto possessed any less self-control his tails would have been released immediately, trying to scare of the larger predator, and indeed a predator is undoubtable what the Godaime Raikage was. He looked over the Hyuuga not like a man welcoming guests, but like a farmer sizing up new livestock, or a warrior eyeing a blade in a store. His appearance and demeanour were of kind, jovial, fat man, the kind you would leave to look over your children on a busy day, but his eyes broke the façade immediately. Cold, and calculating, a man who truly believed the world was his by rights. There were a few in Konoha as well, Naruto could easily tell what kind of person someone was in Konoha, just by how the looked at him. Pity, anger, hatred, fear…but his type, they were the one who looked at him like a foot-runner looks at a horse. 'If I had that, then everything would be so much easier', the few people in Konoha that actually believed they could, and should, harness the Kyuubi's might for their own agenda.

'Beware…' 'If he was the Godaime…then Yugito…perhaps I should keep an eye out…'' 

For her part, Hinata remained suspicious of the man. The Rokudaime had said the it was his predecessor who had orchestrated her kidnapping all those years ago…

'_Tied up in a cloth sack, thrown about like luggage, stolen away in the night, only to emerge to find a dead man lying before me…that feeling of helplessness…it was all his fault!' _ She wanted to lash out, to gouge his eyes from their sockets, and feed them to the crows. To tear out his heart and-!

A sudden burning sensation on her back snapped her out of her rage fuelled stupor, leaving her slightly shocked at what had just swam through her mind.

'…_Was that…really me?' _Such malicious thoughts…the likes of which were completely alien to the demure Hyuuga; the closest she had ever come was the intense disdain she felt towards her clan's ways, but even that paled in comparison to the blinding red rage that had flickered across her mind…

As the group made small chat, the tension slowly rose…almost palpable…Hinata felt as though she would suffocate if she remained much longer.

"Ah, that reminds me" The Godaime said, suddenly. "Yugito-san, could you please join me for a moment, there is something I wish to show you…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is…" Yugito gasped, the former Raikage had led her into what appeared to be a cave, in The Mountain's side, but within…it could be nothing less than a morgue. Row upon row of shelves lined the walls, a heavy mist rolling across the ground from what was likely a refrigeration unit. Before her, an operating table, and on the table…

"What is the meaning of this!!?" She snarled, her fangs glistening in the dim light. He just smiled.

"My dear, listen very closely to what I am about to say…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…And it is with great sorrow…blah, blah, blah, hereby sign this treaty…villages united…greater power…tremble like jelly…mmm jelly…" Looking up from his palm cards, the Rokudaime Raikage glanced at the large clock behind his desk.

"About an hour and a half until the…ceremony? If you could call it that…more like a giant handshake, if you ask me…still, last thing I want is Konoha to be suspicious of Kumo, what with the sudden surge in Shinobi we've had lately. Hot-headed bastards might get the wrong idea, and make a pre-emptive strike against us, then we'd have to retaliate, and war breaks out, and next thing you know, I'm coughing bits of metal out my lungs cause some idiot thought I could take them down on my own…ugh, I need to recharge" He groaned, before turning to look out the window; the village spanning out across his vision, _his_ village.

"Like they say, and act in time, saves nine…or something," He muttered, closing his eyes. Behind him, he felt a very lively presence enter behind him.

"Ah, Yugito-chan, how where the Hyuuga?" He asked, turning to look at the blonde. Lightning flashed behind him, reflecting off the plate of metal across her forehead, and illuminating her face.

"Yugito…-chan…" He stammered, twin rivers of blood flowed down her face, flowing out from slitted green eyes.

**_"Why?"_**

If Goukai Ikisatsu, the Rokudaime Raikage of Kumogakure could have explained the sensation that followed, he would have described as "A friendly slap of the back, by the Shinigami himself", instead, he made a_thump_ as he unceremoniously fell to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

I repeat, I hate this chapter so freaking much.

I had planned to have this finished by (last) Tuesday…that evidently did not happen.

Half the time I couldn't get onto the computer, the rest o the time, I could barley squeeze out 500 words, before my will to write evaporated into thin air. Overly late, and really not up to scratch.

To make matter worse, I have a bad feeling the next chapter will take as long to get done as well…

Still, only about 6-7 more chapters until Pt.1 is finished…I hope…

On a side note, the Raikage's name;

Goukai; lively, heroic, exciting

Ikisatsu; sequence of events.

If you squint a bit, you could interpret it as a play on "May you live in interesting times" I guess…it made much more sense on Wednesday that it does now


	41. Chronicles of the Sun: Dusk

A/N: Next chapter…seems I'm down to a week between chapters…still, it's to be expected, although it would have been out yesterday if my internet hadn't crapped all over itself when I was finishing it up…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech"**_**'Demon thoughts' **_/animal 'speech'/ _Sound Effects/Illusions "Enchanting voice" __**"Enchanting Demonic Voice"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 41

Chronicles of the Sun: Dusk

_The children of the sun are snatched away by the storm, the fox searches the place the lightning was struck, but finds only death. The sunny place burns, and threatens to be engulfed with flames._

XXXXXXXXXXX

'_Another droll proceeding,' _Hiashi thought to himself, meticulously going over his own reflection in the mirror. The room he had been allotted was, although lavish and highly decorated, rather devoid of things of actual use; one bed, one bathroom, one storage closet that seemed to be for anything and everything. No table, no desk, no books or scrolls that he might entertain himself with. Were he not so proficient in the art of meditation, he feared he might have gone mad during the night.

_'Still, once I get this loathsome exhibition of faux camaraderie out of the way, I shall be back home, and I'll be able to forget about the whole thing'_ Thoughts of home made the Hyuuga head thin back to the circumstances surrounding his attendance in the first place.

'_Somehow I doubt the Godaime even knows we're here. The invitation had been forwarded to me from the Hokage's office, and had her seal of inspection…'_Sighing, he brushed down the sleeves of his kimono for the umpteenth time, before turning away from the mirror.

'…_But then; I've seen the woman work. Sake in one hand, stamp in the other, and working her way through paperwork like a machine, not even knowing what it is truly doing…still, when she actually pays attention, she seems to make the right decisions, it just getting her to pay attention that's the problem…' _With another sigh, he glanced at the clock across the wall from him; a few scant hours until the ceremony.

'_That woman reminds me of my own little servitor... oh, he seems like he's hanging on my every word, but I've seen the way his gaze lingers about my chambers, looking for possible entryways in which to embarrass me further, for all his power and cunning all he seems to care about is pranks...pranks and that daughter of mine. Between her wallflower ways, and his yearning for mischief I dread to imagine what kinds of perverted freaks of society my grandchildren will end up as…I can only hope Hanabi finds herself a more…tasteful man to carry on the line…I hear the Sandaime's grandson is just a year older than her…but then I also here he's fallen to the influence of that blonde incubus as well…the Uchiha boy? No, gods know what abomination bringing those cursed eyes into the family would create…someone clanless would be preferable… every time there's an cross-clan relationship, we end up a stone's throw away from civil war, and more than one have ended in a double suicide. Someone from within the clan is also out. I've seen the Hyuuga family tree, and there's too few generations separating me from far too many people than I'm comfortable with knowing about…there's a boy not half my age who has legitimate claims as being my grandfather, for crying out loud.'_

Satisfied with his appearance, Hiashi moved towards the door, however someone else beat him to the punch.

"Am I to suppose that you are to be my escort?" The Hyuuga head asked, glaring shrewdly at the four ANBU waiting outside his door.

"Hyuuga Hiashi, you are under arrest"

"…" For his part, Hiashi's face remained completely deadpanned, save the raising of one eyebrow.

"We advise you come with us quietly. If you resist, not only will strike you down where you stand, we will assume you guilty, and hereby interpret your actions as a declaration of war on behalf of Konohagakure, and react in kind." The captain, or so Hiashi assumed, said; his voice slightly muffled from behind the mask

"Assassination of the Rokudaime Raikage, now please come quietly to questioning"

'_I hate it when this happens…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Assassinated…the Rokudaime?" Hinata gasped, having just been told of her father's crime. They had retreated to their quarters after Yugito left in order to prepare, only to have a squad of ANBU ambush them from within the room.

Gathering her wits, Hinata spoke. "What evidence do you have of this? How can you know it was my father?" She demanded, looking the man (If 'his' voice was anything to go by) in the eyehole.

"The honourable Rokudaime was found dead not long ago, the cause of death was internal damage to his heart and lungs. We've lost far too many to your kind to not recognise Jyuuken when we see it" The man said coldly, matching the girl's glare with his own, along with a burst of killing intent. Hinata stood her ground.

"I see…" Panic started to rise in her throat, but she quickly trampled it down. Now was not the time to show weakness. "If you are so sure that my father committed the crime, then what is to happen to us?" She asked.

"You are to be held under arrest for questioning, should the need arise. Depending on the results of our investigation, you may be let go, held as bartering chips…or executed".

'_Kuso!!!'_Within his mind, Naruto cursed in anger and frustration. _'This is bad, this is bad, what to do?? Can I take on a squad of ANBU? I know I can run from one, but what of Hinata and Hanabi? If I use my tails I could probably kill them, then if I get the girls to safety, I could bust out Hiashi-danna, and frame someone else for the crime, then sneak us out come nightfall…no, as long as Hinata and Hanabi are safe, I'd be best to wait, and see what happens. It's not by style, but then, it's not my call. Still, I have to get to Hiashi-danna…I suppose there's a chance it's all just some big misunderstanding, and we can all go free…although either way I suppose that treaty's out of the question now…'_

"Onee-san…" Hanabi mumbled, glancing timidly at the menacing apparitions before her. With their expressionless masks, and flowing cloaks, the ANBU looked like something straight from the underworld. Although they looked the same in every country, it was not commonplace to actually see ANBU, even in one's hometown, so the poor girl had never sighted any of the so-called 'darker side' of the shinobi world. Sensing her sister's distress, Hinata placed a calming hand on her shoulder, before looking back up to the squad.

"So be it, we will put up no resistance…provided to stay within your bounds"

"And who are you, a prisoner, to make such demands?" The ANBU captain asked, more curious than demanding.

"I am Hyuuga Hinata, firstborn of Hyuuga Hiashi. If indeed my father has slain your leader, then you are free to do as you see fit with him, but for those uninvolved with the crime…I swear, for every drop of innocent blood, you shall pay a hundred-fold" She spat, trying to quell the rising fury within her…

_'Tch, there's that accursed itch again…now of all times'_

"…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Nisshoku muttered a curse as she was shoved unceremoniously into the prison cell, the sensation of damp stone beneath her feet made all the more uncomfortable by the fact that she was still only wearing tabi. Behind her, Hinata and Hanabi were followed in afterwards, receiving much the same treatment she had.

"Enjoy your stay," The guard chirped, slamming the door behind them and locking it, before walking away, whistling an off-key tune.

"You're late" A rather strained voice echoed out from the back of the cell. The trio looked up and gasped.

"Otou-sama!"

"Hiashi-danna!"

The once grandiose man lay wilted against the prison wall. His robes stained red with blood, his flesh battered, and bones broken. The iron-cast mask that had once been his face lay cracked open, revealing the mortal beneath for all to see. A single word flashed through the minds of the two genin.

_'Interrogation…'_

"O…Tou…Sama…" Hanabi mumbled, staggering forward before falling to her knees at her father's feet. Tears bubbling to the surface as she tried to grasp the unknown cruelty of what had happened. With a groan, Hiashi struggled to move hi arm, resting it tenderly around his youngest's neck.

Nisshoku felt her heart clench, personal matters aside, he was bound by blood-oath to the man, and regardless of the stipulations it was his duty to see his master safe, to see him like this…Naruto couldn't help but feel like he had failed the man…to fail to uphold a blood-oath…that was tantamount to suicide amongst his kind.

Hinata gulped, before steeling her nerves, and stepping forward.

"Otou-sama…I…I will ask but once…and I will take your word for it without question…but nonetheless I must ask, did you truly kill the Raikage?" She asked, lifting the man's head by the chin so that she might look into his eyes, bloody and bruised as they were.

"I tell you now that I did no such thing" Nodding to herself, she knelt down, before reaching into her kimono.

"What…are you…?"

_Riiiiip_

If he had the energy, Hiashi would have flinched at the sound; he could practically hear the time and effort that had gone into making the cloth crying out as it was torn asunder, just to tend to his meagre injuries.

"Never had an eye for commercial value…" He muttered, letting out a hiss as the strips of cloth pressed against his fractured ribs.

"Thank the gods they teach us basic first aid at the academy" Hinata mumbled, creasing her brow as she tied her former clothes into a knot. "Try not to move, I can't guarantee you don't have a rib sticking the wrong way…if you do anything rash you might puncture an organ" She instructed, trying not to let her gaze linger on some of the more…imaginative wounds across the man's torso.

"What of the others? Where are they?" Nisshoku asked, kneeling down before the injured leader.

"The branch members? The same place they took me…straight after I left…to be tortured…" Hiashi said, causing Hinata to scowl.

_'For every drop of innocent blood…'_

"Will…will we…will we be next?" Hanabi stammered, huddling herself into a ball.

"No…at least, you shall likely be spared the pain of torture…"

"What makes you say that?" Nisshoku asked.

"That would be in part to me. I doubt they realise you are a shinobi, that is an advantage" he said looking at both Hintata, and past her at Nisshoku.

'_They do not know of our 'secret weapon' _

"When they 'worked' on me…they tried to lead me along, to get me to agree with what they said…or else they start again…a simple, but effective way to force a confession out of anyone, to anything…not that they got anything out of me…but I doubt the others will last as long as I…they will say what they must to free themselves…there is…nothing that can be done now…they _want_ me to be guilty, and their prepared to use whatever means necessary to make it so…"

"But why? What is the point to all this!?" Hinata demanded, slamming her fist against the ground, and causing Hanabi to flinch.

"…Those bastards…" Hiashi muttered, causing the trio to look up at him. Hyuuga Hiashi _never_ swore. "They still can't let go of that insult? Or do they just covet the white eyes so badly…?"

"What do you mean?"

"Heh, I suppose you're better off knowing than not" He said, shifting against the wall. "It was so long ago…we were known as 'those who look towards the sun'…and were unmatched in the bow. Our clansmen had trained their eyes to see across distances far greater than any other, to see in the dark as though it were night, and to be able to stare into the heart of Amatarasu herself…some say she was so impressed she gave our family her blessing, others say she grew angry at our ancestors, and cursed them with blindness…only to have them learn to see through even the darkness of the mind…but what I do know is we were amongst the first clans in Kumogakure, it would have been…one-hundred and eighty years by now…give or take…there was…_cough_…a clan…from Kuni no Hi…they had journeyed to Kumo in search of aid, as the disunited clans of their country were on the brink of what would be known as the First Great Shinobi War…by chance, they met with our ancestors upon arrival…their leader was a grand woman…they say she had fingers like daggers, and hair like a roaring fire…the man who was the Jounin at the time…he was besotted with her…and pleaded their case before the Shodai Raikage…however…the clan was not all that it seemed…they possessed the 'eyes of a demon', other referred to it as…'the all-seeing eye'," As soon as the words left Hiashi's lips, Nisshoku's eyes widened,

'_The 'All-Seeing Eye'? Could it be…?'_

"Whichever it was, they had eyes that could transcend the material world…and observe the very flow of life itself…Kumo…feared this power, called them monsters, and demon-spawn…tried to drive them out, but, our clan…took pity on them, and the Jounin already desired their leader for his wife…it…gets a bit hazy here, but, words were said…the actions of a few effect the many…and in a short while, the whole village was about to ransack the Hyuuga clan in order to 'slay the demons', and 'free us of their spell'…our clan was faced with a choice…and so it was decided."

"What was decided?"

"In the space of a single night, over our-hundred men, women and children left the village of Kumogakure, and rode united to the land of fire…where they were joined, and the Hyuuga clan was reborn as what you see know…" He ended, closing his eyes. "Such a mass desertion…does not bode well for many…it seems Kumo still has not forgiven our transgression…"

"That is…are they so petty as to cling to a centuries old-grudge?" Hinata demanded,

'_This? This!? This is what they have imprisoned us for!? What they intent to kill us for!? I will not allow it!!'_

"I imagine…there is more…but really, what excuse is needed for bloodshed?"

"Hiashi-danna, what happens now?" Nisshoku asked, glancing Hiashi in the eye. The message did not go unnoticed.

_'What would you have me do?'_

"For now…we must wait…to act to soon…a better understanding of the enemy is needed before we can make a move…when their guard is down…'

'_I you can, investigate. Find out what they hope to gain, and how to stop it. Don't get caught.'_

"I dread to imagine what might happen to us," She muttered, again glancing at the clan head.

_'Worse case scenario?'_

"In the end, we can only trust in ourselves…"

_'If it comes to that, employ whatever means necessary'_

"Otou-sama, you should rest!" Hinata insisted,

"Yes…I shall need my strength…" He muttered, his eyes drooping as the day's events took their toll upon him. While Hinata's attention was diverted, and Hanabi huddled up in a desperate bid to escape reality, Nisshouku discreetly formed a cross-seal beneath her robes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across the heavily overcast skies of Kumogakure, a small black bat flittered by; unnoticed as black moved against black, save for the occasional lightning strike, upon which it became a smudge against the tapestry of gods.

_'Not a day goes by that I'm not thankful I learnt Kage Bunshin'_ Naruto thought to himself, darting his way towards his destination.

'_Still, who knows what might have happened, if it had been some other technique I'd learnt. I might be in ANBU already…or I might be a missing nin…or even in a different village altogether, with a horde of beautiful people at my side…nah, that could never happen' _He chuckled to himself, before banking hard to the right.

'_I think it's this way…gah! I wish I knew how bats managed to see with sound, it would make my job a whole lot easier' _He cursed,_'Still, at least they're not as blind as they…there it is!!'_Shifting into a dive, the blue-eyed bat plummeted towards his goal; the grand spire that was the Raikage's tower.

An unpleasant sight later, and an orange-clad blonde ninja sat precariously on the outside of a window ledge, once again cursing the lack of moonlight.

'_When I get back to Konoha, I'm going to punch Shikamaru in the face for liking such a bitch of a thing' _Reaching into his pocket-seal, the genin quickly procured a rather sharp kunai, and slowly dragged it's tip against the window-pane. A few moments later, a small section of glass fell onto the carpeted floor with a muffled _thump,_and a sleek red fox stood warily on the ceiling within.

'_Yes, the smell of death lingers like an age-old curse…too much so, I might say' _Mugen scowled, his three tails swaying gently behind him.

_'There's something else…smells like…Bakeneko (monster cat)…Nekomata (two-tailed cat)! What was Yugito doing here? Did she kill the Rokudaime? No, that's impossible…she was as good as his, even if he didn't fully realise…for her to be responsible for his death…that alone might be enough to kill her…I have to find her and…wait, someone's coming!'_ The fox slipped into one of the darker corners of the room, just as the door swung open.

"…-sama, we managed to get two of the four servants to admit some rather compromising details about the Hyuuga's movements earlier today, and the third actually admitted to helping him do the deed, its amazing how far a little persuasion will go…of course, the fourth was stubborn until the end, we broke him but…well their weren't enough pieces to gleam anything worthwhile if you catch my drift…" A voice spoke with rather unhidden glee.

"Yes, yes, I never trusted that godforsaken clan, Rokudaime-sama was a fool for trying to make peace with them, but still, they shall not be forgiven!" A second voice said, causing Mugen's nose to twitch.

_'That voice…that smell…that's-!'_

"Hai, Godaime-sama. So how does it feel to be back in office, if only temporarily?"

"You shouldn't jest, I retired for a reason, to take control now feels like a chore, still, hopefully _this_ time I'll actually have a say in who comes after. That peace-seeking fool is good enough in the smaller villages, but to be a kage, that takes a tactile mind, and an aggressive heart"

"Yesterday, I might have disagreed, but after what happened…I can't help but believe your words…" A third voice said, much more reserved than the other two.

'_The Godaime…the head of interrogations…and a councilman? Some kind of paper pusher…'_

"So how will you deal with the assassins?"

"The Hyuuga, or at least those among us…shall be executed"

"All of them? How can we be sure they were all involved in the matter, surely-"

"It is not about guilt, or at least, not _just _about guilt. It is about a declaration. We'll show those leaf bastards what happens when you touch lightning"

"So then…"

"Death by firing squad, at sunset…today…"

"So soon? But that's…"

"Once they are dead, I want they're heads send back to Konoha as soon as possible, along with a message"

"Oh? And what message will that be?"

"Oh, I don't know…'An eye for an eye' perhaps?" The Godaime Raikage laughed. "Now, begone! I have many arrangements to make" The portly man ordered, shooing the other two out like common dogs. Once he was alone he sat down.

"Tch, I doubt the robes will fit me anymore…not with my new waistline…ah forget it, I'll just wear the hat."

"…"

"Should I make the execution public, or private? If I make it public it's more fun…but no, one of those white-eyed bastards might spout out something incriminating…I can't have so much as a speck of doubt behind my motives…"

"…"

"Private it is, of course, I'll be there myself, at the very least to make sure they get the job done. Those bastards, you'll pay for embarrassing me all those years ago!"

"…Executed…that's not what you told me" A new voice spoke, seemingly out of no-where as well, as Mugen could have sworn he was alone in the room with the Godaime.

"Oh? Does that displease you, puppet?"

"I was promised Hiashi's blood…" His voice was most peculiar, Mugen thought, instead of springing force like most voices did, it seemed to merely roll out on it's own accord, like sludge roiling it's way down a hill.

"And Hiashi's blood will be spilt, what's the matter?"

"…Hiashi was meant to be mine"

"What, you want to be the one who kills him? How are you with a bow, I could have you set up as one of the snipers"

"…I want to kill him…with my own two hands…" He groaned, his long hair falling across his face as he leant forward, making him impossible for Mugen to identify.

"Well we don't always get what we want, foolish puppet. If you like, I can give you his headless corpse afterwards, would that shut you up?"

"…Hiashi_will_ suffer…"

"I'll take that as a no…why don't you take it up with your master, I'm sure some sort of arrangement can be made" The Godaime said dismissively, his patience for the cadaverous man growing thin. Up on the ceiling, Mugen frowned, as well as a fox can frown at any rate.

'_Wait…that smell…beneath the aroma of death…it's…slightly familiar…like another of a rare species…'_

"Wait, do you hear something?" The Godaime suddenly asked, spinning around, only to be greeted by darkness.

"…"

"Bah, I'm growing paranoid. Why don't you go lurch back to your hole, you miserable puppet?" The Godaime grunted, returning to his desk.

"…"

Outside, a three-tailed fox landed silently on the ground, his mind tremulous with frustration.

'_What to do, what to do! I have to save them, but I was not to act until the last minute…what constitutes as the last minute? Literally? Gah! No, I'll just have to trust the other me that's still with them…for now, my only choice is to find Yugito, and find out what happened, maybe she can help as well. It's hard to tell…but I should still have a few hours until sunset. Alright, lets go!'_

XXXXXXX

Hinata had a scowl on her face as she sat in the cell. Her sister huddled up against her chest. The Branch members had 'returned' just a few minutes before…or at least, what was left of them. It seems they had been intent of keeping her father alive…or at the very least sane, as the others had received much worse treatment than he had. Broken bones, nails torn out, feet impaled…fingers and toes severed, or even torn off…but the last one, he was by far the worse. His hands were nothing but bloody stumps, his left leg…she couldn't be sure, but she suspected they'd torn out his very tendons…but his eyes…oh, by the gods, his eyes! Once two proud, noble orbs of white…they had plucked right out of their sockets, not severed, not gouged, plucked out so the primary nerves remained attached…so he could still feel them…and then…if the smears were anything to go by…they had placed them in his hands, and forced him to crush them, before smearing the bloody pulp across his face, to do such a thing…Hanabi had already been frightened before, but when she saw what they had done to the poor man, she had broken down completely. For his part, the man no longer seemed to walk amongst the living. His heart beat, his lungs took breath, but his mind seemed elsewhere. Hinata had cleaned him up as best as she could, cleaned them all up, but there was only so much you could do with the most basic of medical training.

"For every drop of innocent blood" She hissed, clutching Hanabi closer to her, taking comfort in each other's warmth. "They shall pay a hundredfold". Tears streamed down her face, hot and burning…like fire… a fire that stemmed from the heart and called out for blood…enough to make her whole body tingle with rage.

"Hinata-sama…" Nisshoku muttered, the Kyuubi heir yearned to be with his chosen, to embrace her in his arms and never let go…but he was not blind. He could see right now the two sisters needed one another more than he did at that moment. Muttering a curse under his breath, he sidled up next to Hiashi. The man slipping in and out of sleep as his body slowly recovered.

"Hiashi-danna…If you wish, I could tear down this feeble prison, it would be no small feet for a demon such as I…" He whispered, tempting, taunting, promising to make it all go away. If he had of head himself he would have sounded for the entire world like his own Oni-Zenshin.

"Iie…not…yet…they will be…expecting escape…the executioner's block…then they will…lower guard…" Opening his eyes, Hiashi clutched his vassal by the collar and pulled her in close.

"If it comes to it…take my daughters…forget me!" The fervour that shone in the man's eyes lingered on the brink of madness, yet Naruto could see the desperate passion that lay within.

"…Hai…" Naruto said reluctantly, slipping away from the man. "I swear" She muttered, before pricking up her ears.

"_See the sun…she rises for us…see her splendour…untouchable…"_Nisshoku turned to look at Hinata while Hiashi leant back, a smile on his lips.

_'Even now…she still remembers that song…'_

"_See her shine…glory incandescent…she sets forth…a journey…_

_But alas, the sun must travel…cross oceans and valleys…all of creation…_

_Into a foreign land, full of wonder…across the horizon, she slips…_

_Woe, the world is plunged into darkness! The other side, it clutches so…_

_Fighting like a demon…she struggles against…these chains that bind will never hold…_

_See the sun…she rises forth…she her eminence…undeniable_

XXXXXXXXXX

_For every period of light, there is an equal period of darkness…for every time, there is a change. For every life, a death, and for every death, a birth, and for every birth, a change, and for every change, a time, and for every time, there is light, and for every light there is dark, and for everything in this world, there is everything else, for that is all of creation._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well it's a bit later, although it took less effort…or at least, frustration. Things change; even with my own mind…or rather, I think I just changed lanes, so to speak. I swear sometimes, this thing writes itself, in ways I can't even begin to foresee.

I quite liked how this chapter turned out, or at least, the end scene.

The song is something I quite literally made up of the top of my head as I was writing this, the thing afterwards I just felt like writing for the sake of it.

Someone once told me, all of philosophy can be most summarised, and compromise by single, unstated fact.

Everything is.

Oh, yeah, some of you may know that ANBU stands for **An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai (Special Assassination and Tactical Squad) , however what you may not know is that the word anbu in itself literally translates as 'dark side' as in 'the dark side of the mind' or 'the dark side of politics'

Pyro: Politics is hell.


	42. Chronicles of the Sun: Twilight

A/N: Much happens in this chapter. Some of it was predicted, others not.

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process. Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they[NaruxHina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech"**_**'Demon thoughts' **_/animal 'speech'/ _Sound Effects/Illusions "Enchanting voice" __**"Enchanting Demonic Voice"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 42

Chronicles of the Sun: Twilight

_The fox encounters the cat, and chases it around the city. The children of the sun are pelted with sticks, but the sunny place burns up, taking down the storm with it. The sun's fallen confronts the sun's chosen, and brings him down to earth. The sunny place tries to drive him away, only find he has fallen too far to be touched. Only when the cat falls silent is the sun's beacon passed on. The cat bites the old bolt, and the storm is left to brew amongst itself once more._

XXXXXXXXXXX

'_These days…it seems like I never have enough time…' _Mugen thought to himself. Barley a blur as he streaked through the village, the Kyuubi heir couldn't help but growl with irritation. Sunset…that was his limit; he had until sunset to make everything right, if he was too late…

_'Accursed sky! Even knowing what time it is, is next to impossible. Still…I can sense the blood that flows through Hinata's veins and she has not moved. When they start to move her, that is when time has run out…I have to hurry!!'_ His nose twitched frantically as he ran; grasping desperately for every trace of that unique scent. A combination of death, life, and fish that, too be honest, he found quite offensive. Of course, he imagined that his own scent of blood, fire and ramen was just as offensive to other Bijuu as theirs was to his. Even Gaara, smelling of sand, dry blood, and almost palpable testosterone, was a nightmare to be around.

'_I suppose that's why the nine fought so frequently…just being near one another is like an insult. How can you have so such an overwhelming masculinity anyway? Without feminine aspects all that's left is a pile of steaming man-meat and not even the slightest trace of beauty. I dread to imagine what he'll be like in a few more years…at the very least he had better find himself a beautiful woman, then his kits might have some chance. Ah wait, wouldn't it be 'cubs' for a tanuki? Yeah, it would be' _Pausing next to a windowsill, the red fox suddenly raised his head, and excited gleam in his eye.

'_There! A definite trail! And a fresh one at that!' _ Grinning, he raced of after the new lead.

XXXXXXXXX

Nii Yugito stood perfectly motionless as she stared out over the city. Expressionless eyes duly taking in her surroundings as she contemplated wether or not to go feed. Slowly, her head swung to the side, bringing her face to face with a dark, and barren room. There was no bedding of any kind, however there was a large number of various lounges and couches spread out throughout the room, each one torn up at the heels, and tattered at the head.

"Kitsune…" She muttered, her yes gleaming with whatever dim light was reflected off them.

"Bakeneko…" A voice replied, and Uzumaki Naruto stepped out from the shadows. Without so much as a change in expression, Yugito turned back to her view, an air of disinterest around her.

"The man who was yours has been killed…who by?" Naruto asked. The elder Jinchuuriki let out a curt laugh.

"A puppet of mine…I was there…"

"Why?" The blonde snarled. "No…how! How could you turn against your precious person?" He demanded.

"Ikki-kun…I did not want him to die…but another did…and so he died…it hurts…but I can bring him back whenever I like, so it doesn't matter" She replied, her voice quavering for a bit before resuming its lacklustre monotone.

"Another? Who?"  
"It's Raikage-sama to you, boy" The Godaime Raikage said, walking in the door.

"You! The one behind Hinata's kidnapping…you're behind all of this, aren't you!!" Naruto snarled, baring his fangs at the obese man.

"Hahahaha! And I suppose you are the cavalry, then? To think those self-righteous fools actually enlisted someone from outside the clan" The Godaime laughed. Naruto scowled. Even his voice made his skin crawl.

"Might I get the name of this Hyuuga's pet?"

"You shall learn my name…" Naruto spat, drawing up his chakra. "When I whisper it to your hollowed skull!!" Naruto leapt at the man, only to stop in midair, his hand just millimetres away from the man's throat. Turning around, he saw two long, thin tendrils of black chakra wrapped around his midsection, stemming from Yugito's behind.

"Accursed nekomata!!" He howled, writhing in her tails' constraints.

"I'll leave him to you, my pet" The Godaime said dismissively, turning away from his would-be killer. The Nibi-heir bristled, but didn't move.

"Now then. I've an execution to oversee" The corpulent man sung. Naruto stepped at his retreating back, only to be pulled away by his captor.

"Why do you help him?" He snarled, trying to ignore the way his mid-section was starting to go numb.

"In the end…a beast once tamed, can never truly be free" She muttered, before hurling the boy away, sending him crashing through the balcony window.

"GAH!!" Skidding to a stop against the wall, Naruto suddenly dropped again as the elder girl pounced upon him, slamming him hard against the ground.

"I you want to save them, you must defeat me first" She said, stepping of him. Not one to wast an opportunity, he immediately leapt to his feet, eying her warily.

"All the same…I won't hold back"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get out!" Hinata blinked, caught off-guard at the sudden arrival.

"Don't make me repeat myself" The ANBU man ordered, holding open the door to their cell.

"This is…"

"The sun will be setting soon…there's nothing else for you to see on this world" He said, glaring down at the captives.

"Then we are to die after all…"

"If you resist, you will die by my hand, and my hand is much slower than the sniper's arrow" Scowling, Hinata glanced over at the other occupants. The branch members were little more than empty shells, void of all hope and emotion…Hanabi sat huddled in a corner, her spirit already broken, while Nisshoku tried to keep her calm, and their father…slowly rose on unsteady legs, before straightening his tattered kimono.

"Come now, we should not keep our gracious hosts waiting" He said, almost…_happily_ as he gathered up the family members. His eldest daughter, however, couldn't help but notice the way he paused next to Nisshoku.

_'Is he …whispering?'_

As the group of eight was led away, Hinata sidled up next to her father.

"Otou-sama…do you have a plan?" She whispered hopefully.

"Would you commit Konoha to war, over our lives?" He replied.

"Do you really believe our lives to be so worthless?" She hissed.

"Do you?" Gritting her teeth, Hinata stepped away from her father, sidling up beside her sister.

Some distance behind them, a gloom-shrouded figure watched silently.

'_To awaken, only to find myself once again someone's puppet…to be enslaved even after so many years…I reject it!' _Having forged his resolve, the figure disappeared into the shadows once more.

XXXXXXX

Yugito swerved effortlessly as a clawed hand flew past her face. A quick backflip ensured the follow-up strike missed as well. Pouncing forward, she struck her foe dead in the chest with a drop kick; landing crouched against the ground, before leaping away as a barrage of cloned shuriken flew past. Suddenly, one of the shuriken vanished in a puff of smoke, and a blonde boy drove his clawed hand into her gut.

'_More clones…'_ She thought idly, pushing off his hand and landing atop a nearby railing. She was grateful this part of town was deserted in the evenings, it wouldn't do to have people interfering.

'_Tch…even when I land a hit, the way she moves makes it hard to do any real damage' _Naruto cursed, walking up alongside his clone._'Accursed acrobatics…I don't have time for this'_Dispelling his clone, Naruto closed his eyes. Three thick, glowing tails of chakra billowed out behind him, and his eyes opened to reveal a pair of slitted red. The nekomata's own tails stretched out behind her, and the abandoned street was illuminated in flickering red and black. Pausing, Naruto suddenly turned to the centre of town.

'_KUSO!!!! Hinata's started to move…to end this fight quickly is impossible…nonetheless, I have to get there!' _ Forming a handseal, Naruto brought forth a trio of clones, and charged.

XXXXXX

Hinata put up no resistance as she was led onward. The long, narrow hallways giving way to what appeared to be a stadium of some kind. Rows upon rows of empty seats greeted her, save the occasional masked ANBU patrolling the perimeter, high up above her, the Godaime Raikage sat in his skybox, watching the procession with glee.

One by one, the Hyuuga were led up to the centre of the arena; eight log posts lined up to bear their bodies for display. The irony was not lost on Naruto's disguised clone.

'_Once again, brought down low by the awesome power of the log…'_Frowning, Nisshoku muttered a curse. _'Why did I have to be the shadow clone? There's snipers all around…and with one hit I'm smoke. The other me…close…but not close enough, what's taking so long!?'_

XXXXXXX

Yugito let out a snarl as the spiralling orb was thrust into her stomach, sending her crashing though yet another building.

'_Deserted or not, someone should have noticed us by now…do they assume I need no help? Or is there honestly no shinobi in the area…' _Coughing up blood, the blonde girl pulled herself up, smoky black chakra billowing out from her body.

'_There is no turning back, only pushing forward!'_

"Katon: Karyuuendan!!" The lithe cat-girl could barley get away before a white-hot inferno decimated the entire building. Iron melted, wood exploded, and from within the blaze Naruto emerged. A shroud of chakra enveloped his body, forming itself into the shape of a fox, and shielding him from the flames.

"**GRAAHAA!!!"**With a chakra-fuelled scream, the fire was blown away, and Yugito suddenly found it that much harder to breathe.

'_He can already wear his chakra…three of his nine tails, and he can already use a chakra shroud…however…he is still inexperienced,' _As a clawed hand of chakra shot towards her, Yugito sprung out of the way, yet more chakra pouring from within. Black fire wrapped itself around her body, layer upon layer, shaped after the nature of her power.

"**SHAAAAA!!!"**Naruto stared up at her. Perhaps ten times his size, an enormous two-tailed cat screeched at him, black flames billowing off her form.

'_A full emulation of the Bijuu within, just like Gaara…still, Gaara's was a lot larger, and those ghostly flames are likely easier to penetrate than his sand' _Naruto crouched down low, before leaping up at the towering nekomata,

XXXXXXXX

'_What is wrong with me? Why aren't I doing anything?' _Hinata asked herself. She, and all that she had come with now hung from atop those damned pillars of wood. Some two-dozen archers stood on the edges of the stands, spread out all around them so that they were surrounded.

'_But then…it's in my nature to simply sit by and do nothing…isn't it?' _Four-dozen archers, each with a full quiver of at least twenty arrows each…that's nine hundred and sixty arrows.

'…_It seems all my life I've done nothing but sit back, and accept what is done to me…'_

She'd heard a skilled archer can shoot as fast as an arrow every three seconds…

'…_No…there was one time…when I fought Neji-Nii-san…even then I lost, and caused Naruto-kun and the others so much pain…'_

Assuming each archer shoots in turn…

'_But this time, Naruto-kun isn't here to save me…no-one is…even Otou-sama…'_

For how long would the hail of arrows last?

'_I said I wanted to be like you…but it seems like all I did was cling to you…'_

Twenty seconds?

'_Everyone…we're all going to die…'_

Forty?

"Archers ready!!"

'_Die because some fool believes we belong to this stupid country'_

Over a minute?

"Take aim!!"

'_No! I won't let them!!'_

"Onee-san…" Hanabi muttered, looking to her sister pleadingly.

Dodging would be impossible…

'_I refuse to submit to this…this crap!!'_

_'Would you commit Konoha to war over our lives?'_

_'Yes'__  
_

With that many arrows, even an amateur is bound to hit something…

"FIRE!!!!"

_KABOOM!!! _An explosion…or even just a tremor, either way, a force of energy expanded, and flowed through the village, sending objects crashing from shelves, crack the roads…and upset the aim of a firing squad.

Almost a thousand…almost a thousands wooden shafts flew haphazardly through the air, creating a chaotic wall of uncertain death.

"_I don't want to die…"_ Hanabi whispered, before slipping into darkness. Pure desperation echoed from behind her young voice. A single, solitary rod stuck out from her stomach, as all the rest flew past harmlessly. Nisshoku was gone in an instant, but Hinata didn't notice. All she could see was her sister…the same blood flowed through them…a part of her…hers…her sister…without her…

An itch…an itch that can't be scratched…where the hand can't reach… 

XXX

'_**Who are you?' **_Hinata blinked. A moment ago, she had been moments from death, however now…

An expansive, but empty temple…and her standing before the main shrine…a shrine that depicted a nine-tailed fox. All around her were various sun and moon decals, along with the heraldic Hyuuga flame.

"I am…Hyuuga Hinata…" She declared hesitantly. She suddenly clutched her head in pain, images and voices dancing across her eyes.

I offer you my blood so that you may live long and prosper 

"_**What are you?"**_ There, before the shrine, a person…no, a statue…

"I am…weak…"

_The blood is my life and my life is eternal_

"_**What do you desire?" **_A statue…exactly in her own image…crafted of finest glass…and filled from head to toe with purest red…

It burns! It burns! 

_Take this sacrifice…_

"I want…to be able to protect the people that I love…"

makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstopmakeit- Live long and Prosper… 

"_**What do you desire?"**_ No…not a statue…a mirror! Pausing, she placed her hand against it.

"I want the power to keep them safe…"

Do… It hurts so much!! 

"_**What do you desire?"**_There! A crack in the mirror, right where her hand was…

"I want to be of use to Naruto-kun…"

Not… Why does it hurt so much?? 

"_**What do you desire?" **_The crack spread outwards…on the other side…a reflection…from head to toe, Red!!

"I want to save my family, before it destroys itself…"

DIE 

_Red…so much red…the red burns!!!!_

"_**WHAT DO YOU DESIRE?"**_

"I…just want someone to want me…" The red…so much red…the red is blood…the red is fire… 

"…To value me…" That girl…the girl that looks so much like her…she's smiling…smiling such a wicked grin…she's beating the glass, trying to get out…only she can let her out…

"I want to be loved" Hinata pressed her hand against the glass once more…the cracks have spread to the very edges now…even a slight push

_Crash _

On the other side of the mirror is nothing, just empty space, through which you can see what is behind the mirror, but not what was within it…because a mirror shows only a reflection…

XXXXX 

Naruto paused; mid-swing…a sudden sensation…somehow familiar…and so close…so close, if he reached out he could touch it…

XXXXX

Cracks…like glass that has buckled under too much weight…a glass doll can only take so much until it breaks…but glass can be tempered…until it's harder than steel…tempered in fire…

"**For every drop of innocent blood" **An ominous feeling filled the stadium…the air grew thick...it was like trying to breath tears…

"**You shall pay one-hundredfold" **Red, furious, glorious red swirled about the wooden pillar…there was a soft sizzling sound, the sound of rope burning.

"FIRE!! FIRE!!" The Godaime screamed, disturbed by the tremor, and the growing feeling of evil in the air…

Hinata looked up, the red cracks along her skin spreading further, releasing the power that dwelt within her blood…

'_**I can see…I can see everything' **_One by one, the archers re-set their bows. Crouching, Hinata leapt up atop the central pillar...Hanabi's pillar. The sight of her wounded sister…years of physical and mental abuse, harsh words, training that might as well have been a beating…cold eyes, and disappointment…so much anger, and hate and resentment, bottle dup for years…cracks spread along the bottle, and what was contained flows forth…

"**KEEP AWAY!!!!" **As the archers let fly, Hinata moved. A movement practiced everyday…move the body…move the chakra…two halves of a technique come together to make a whole.

Chakra…thin…sharp…like a blade…extending from each palm…

The hands move…all directions…every direction…curving and bending…

"**Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Guardian Eight Trigrams, Sixty-Four Palms)!!"**A lattice of blades, invisible to the naked eye, that slice up anything they encounter…in just a few seconds every last arrow lay harmless on the ground…some might even call it an ultimate defence…however…a blade's purpose is to attack…

XXXXX

"KukukukuhahahaHAHA!" Naruto couldn't help but laugh. He didn't even know why, but he felt inexplicably happy. Still laughing, he drove a claw of chakra towards his foe, while using his tails to leap past the buildings. Yugito dodged, but Naruto had already sent his other claw to her new location. 

"_**With that size, you lose your agility, making this a contest of power…something you are greatly outclassed in now" **_Bringing himself close, the youko dragged his claws against the nekomata's hide, before taking hold and throwing her into the air.

"_**KATON: KARYUUENDAN!!" **_

XXXXXXXXX

"**KYAAAAAHH!!!!"**The kumo nin couldn't help but clutch their ears as the demented girl screeched, her voice sending unbidden promises of death straight to their brains. Their arrows were all but useless before that technique of hers…Nodding to one another, the sniper squad discarded their bows and withdrew. At least, that was the plan.

"**DIE!!!!"**Leaping up, Hinata landed amidst a throng of the archers, her mouth split open in a cruel grin. There was a flurry of movements, her palms brushing lightly against their flesh untold times, and then she moved on. Their internal organs destroyed by her blades of youki.

A sniper let out a scream as the inhuman girl appeared before him.

'_Th-this...this is insane! I..I'm just a policeman…not a ninja…I-I…I don't know how to handle this' _He stared down at the girl…no older than thirteen, and capable of so much bloodshed. Her eyes were the worst though…he had heard Hyuuga had pure white eyes, some with centres of soft purple…it had sounded quite attractive to him…but this girl…it was like she had no eyes at all…just two holes in her head, a blinding red light emanating from twin pits of madness.

"M-m-monster…" He gasped, before collapsing. For him, death could take as little as a few seconds, or as long as several hours…its amazing how long a human can survive on damaged goods…

XX

From the skybox, a figure looked down at the proceeding chaos with bored disregard.

'_In the end, they are all fools…that coward Godaime has fled already…'_He thought to himself, glancing about the empty skybox. _'But still…ANBU should have mobilised by now…bah, that is not my concern. I will not be denied!' _

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugito looked down at the approaching figure. Truly he was a greater demon than she. That could not be denied. Already she could feel her strength fading, but the fight was far from over. She was under order to kill this boy, and kill him she must, regardless of consequence or opinion. It sickened her.

Once again, two red claws came flying towards her. Snarling, she batted the first away, before slamming her paw down on the second, smashing it against the ground. Immediately, she leapt upon the smaller fox, striking him with her claws.

XXXXXXX

Hiashi watched through half-lidded eyes as his daughter decimated the firing squad. The markings that had spread across her body…and the red beacons that had become her eyes, if he had the energy he would have laughed.

'_It seems my pet has taken a few liberties…but still…who'd have though her capable of such ferocity?' _He let out a soft smile, dimly aware of someone approaching him.

"It's been a long time…Hiashi" The person said, stepping out from behind the log pillar.

"Yes…it has…" Hiashi replied, his voice coming out worn and weathered. "…Hizashi…" His face stern, Hiashi's deceased brother walked forward, before turning to face his sibling. Having done its job at his death, the seal that had once adorned his forehead was now gone. There was no longer anything left to distinguish him from his brother. Save the fact that the seal had taken his eyes from him.

"You died…"

"Hai"

"…Your body was sent to Kumogakure…"

"Hai"

"…And now you have been revived…"

"By the nekomata…"

"I assume then that you killed the Rokudaime"

"Hai. It seems his sensory abilities do not apply to corpses."

"And now you're here to kill me?"

"Hai"

"…I see…" Hiashi sighed, slumping against his restraints.

"My whole life…my whole life I have been nothing but a slave…not even allowed to voice my opinion…a slave who's shackles were branded upon his forehead…"

"…And in the end, you chose to die, because it was the only choice you were free to make"

"You should have died that day…however, had I not gone willingly, I would have been forced too regardless…so in the end my only choice was to agree…"

"And now, weakened and tied up as I am…the only choice I have is my last words…"

"That is the way it is…"

"So be it then…"

"This will be slow and painful…" Hizashi said, taking a step back.

"I suppose it's the least I deserve…" Drawing back has hand; the reanimated Hyuuga slammed his palm into his brothers left foot.

"Neji is doing well…" Hiashi said, ignoring the flaring pain in the struck area. Another palm, and his other foot was struck.

"He made it to the finals in his first chuunin exam…he's only in his second year as a shinobi…"

_bam_, left calf.

"He managed to teach himself Hakkeshou Kaiten, and Hakke Rokujuuyonshou, just by spying on the main family training."

_Bam_, he was up to his left thigh now.

"He's being taught by _that_ Maito Gai…"

_Bam,_ right thigh.

"If he ever starts wearing green spandex, I promise to beat him for you"

_Bam,_small intestines. Hiashi couldn't help but flinch.

"I had actually been intending on teaching him myself in the near future…although I suppose that won't happen now…"

…_bam_, large intestines. Only a moment's hesitation.

"The clan will be in chaos once I'm dead…although…I suppose that's what you want…"

_Bam,_liver, and gall bladder

"Hey, Hizashi…when we meet…in hell…we should…have a match…of ping-pong…just like…when we were kids…"

_Bam,_stomach, pancreas, and duodenum. Hiashi grimaced; the sensation of having one's organs on the receiving end of the force of a sledgehammer was not exactly an overall pleasant one. His grimace soon shifted into a smile. Heart and lungs, they were all that was left. His death was assured,

_'Will this be enough to sate your hungry ghost?'_

XXXXXXXXXX

Blood flowing, heart pumping, brain ticking, chakra gushing, it was bliss! It was ecstasy! Hinata let out a gleeful titter as the last of the snipers fell dead at her hand. Dead from the technique she had created. Hers. All hers.

'_**Not enough. Not enough. Not enough! More must pay! Hundredfold of blood, for the innocent!!'**_

Turning her radiant crimson eyes to the arena, she let out a guttural snarl. There was someone…a man…he was…her father! He was hurting her father!!.

"**KYAAAAH!!!"**With a discordant scream, she leapt down from the railings, and sped towards him.

_'How dare he! How dare he! How dare he!!'_

"**KEEP AWAY FORM MY FAMILY!!!" **Conjuring forth more of the sickeningly sweet power, she drove both her palms into the man's side, blasting him away from her sire.  
"Why…?" Hiashi gurgled, a trickle of blood dribbling down from his mouth.

"**Mine"**Was her curt reply. Without turning around, she looked over at her imprisoned kin; the beating of their hearts, the ebb and flow of their lungs, the very flow of life within them…she could see it all.

'_Good…they will live…but still…Hanabi needs_ _to be treated…__**we must leave soon!!!' **_Looking ahead, she saw the man she had struck rising steadily to his feet. Looking for the entire world like the right halve of his anatomy wasn't corroding from the wicked red youki. He let out a small flare of black, and the damage was healed. Hinata narrowed her blazing eyes.

"The way his life flows…it is not life at all…merely undeath…"Cursing, she flexed her hands. Her body was unused to the delectable power that now flowed through it…she knew she wouldn't hold out much longer. 

"**TO ASH!!" **She screeched, launching herself at the man. That he was almost identical to her father didn't even register in her mind.

"Hiashi's brat…" He mumbled, his glassy white eyes degrading her disdainfully. His opinion didn't change when she dragged a super-thin blade of youki across his chest either. "…You think you can defeat a corpse?" He demanded, wisps of black smoke emanating from his chest.

"**If must be, I would kill a god!" **She retorted, her blades extending once again from her palms. Hizashi cracked his neck to the side and lunged.

"**Hatsushou!"**As her uncle's palm came forward, Hinata's own hands vanished in a blur, blades of chakra rapidly weaved together to form a latticework shield, blocking his blow.

"**Juurokushou!"**Taking a step to the side, her hands danced across the man's arm; slicing through muscles, nerves, blood vessels and chakra coils in the space of a few moments, before leaping back, leaving his arm to hang lifelessly from his side.

"Didn't I tell you?" He demanded, black smoke billowing out from the dead limb. "You can not kill what is already dead. The power of the Nekomata can restore my body time and time again. As long as that cat wills it, I will continue to rise from the grave, regardless of injury. You have no hope to defeat me" Smirking, Hizashi attacked.

"**Sanjuunishou!"**Faster than a normal eye could follow, her hands flashed before her, frantically stopping each strike before it could reach her flesh, slicing of shreds of finger in the process.

"You…!" Suddenly, Hinata ducked, narrowly dodging his next blow as it shot past her head. Taking a sweeping step forward, she resumed her stance.

"**Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!!" **Across and across, again and again, her hands slid across his haggard form.

'More. More! Longer! Sharper! Faster! More flexible! **More!!' **Red eyes blazing, her blades shone brightly as she simultaneously refined them, and pumped more chakra into their edge. Slicing back and forth across her opponent's body. By the time her attack had finished, Hinata stood panting, all but exhausted from her exertion, coupled with exposure to the overwhelming youki in her system. The black cracks along her flesh started to go, signalling their retreat. 

"Gah!" Hizashi gagged as he felt his body buckle under the damage it had endured. Piece by piece, chunks of flesh began to fall from his corpse, hitting the ground with a dull _splat_. A finger here, a nose there, until at last, his entire body collapsed in a haggard pile of long-dead flesh, coupled with the lingering scent of formaldehyde.

Swaying unsteadily, Hinata glanced at his corpse. Her corrupted eyes clearly perceiving the sickly black chakra flow out from the pile like so putrefied blood.

"**Is it o**ver?" She asked out loud, the last of the marks receding into her back. Sagging forward, she duly scratched the place between her shoulder blades.

"That…feels better…" She mumbled, staggering back towards her captive family members. Glancing up, she saw her father's face; eye's wide in apprehension.

"N**o**t…**y**e**t.**.**."** Spinning around, she let out a savage snarl. Copious black smoke billowed upwards from Hizashi's remains, dragging the dismembered corpse along with it. Several fragments of his head floated above the rest, trying to cling back together. Half an eyeball glared maddeningly at her as it drifted forward.

"**NO!!"**Hinata screamed, only to buckle as her body gave out beneath her, unable to take any more of the abusive power. **"I can…St**i**ll FIGHT!!"** Desperately, she tried to drag herself to her feet, even as the reanimated Hyuuga made his way towards her.

"**k**I**ll…**The main…**SCUM!!" **Hizashi groaned, drawing back his fragmented palm.

"**RASENGAN!!!!!"**There was a terrific explosion, followed by the sound of a wall collapsing.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO**OOOOooooo" Hizashi let out an unearthly cry as the black chakra suddenly fled from his corpse. Deprived of his artificial life-source, the cadaverous Hyuuga collapsed, as dead as he had been six years before, and in far more numerous pieces.

_Do-ki, do-ki. _Not wanting to believe her eyes, Hinata turned to stare at the cause of the explosion. A large hole had been torn out of the far wall of the stadium. Behind it, Hinata could clearly see a steady path of destruction that lead away as far as she could she, all the way to the edge of the village. In front of it, stood a blazing spectre of fiery death; an ethereal, three tailed fox, with an unconscious blonde woman held outstretched in one of his tails; a thin veil of black youki enshrouded her body, protecting her exposed flesh from the corrosive tail's own. Leaping forward, Naruto unceremoniously tossed an unconscious Yugito next to the wooden pillars, before making his way towards his betrothed.

"**Na…**Na**ruto…**H-**ho**w" Hinata stammered, the intense glow of her eyes both softening, and gaining fervour at the same time.

"_**Sshhh…"**_The Blonde demon cooed, walking right up to the girl. Slitted crimson eyes gazed longingly into featureless vermilion.

"**I was….s**o scared…" The dark haired girl confessed, throwing herself upon the young blonde. **"**I…I did some…**terrible things…" **

"You have made no sin…you look…so beautiful…"He murmured, tracing a clawed finger along one of the countless lines that decorated her body. Following it up her back, and along her neck. 

"**It…**it was you, wasn't it? **This power…**I could feel it**…like you were fighting **alongside** me…" **Hinata whispered, the youki once again withdrawing from her system.

"**I will…**explain later…" Naruto muttered, turning to survey the scene. "…Hiashi-danna!!" He gasped, suddenly noticing the injured man's condition.

"Otou-sama!!" The pair raced towards the posts, stirring the fading man from his slow demise.

"Stupid boy…you left my daughter to do all the dirty work…" Hiashi muttered, struggling to raise his head. A thick pool of blood lay at his feet, seeping out from every orifice.

"Yeah, but did you see her? She was fantastic" Naruto replied weakly.

"Don't…don't talk…" Hinata begged, clawing frantically at the ropes that bound him to the wooden column.

"Forget it. If I'm going to die, I'll do so with my head held high." The Hyuuga head insisted,

"Hiashi-danna…"

"Naruto…this changes nothing…my word is irrevocable…I have my copy hidden away…Hinata knows where to look" He said, causing his daughter to blink with confusion.

"Otou-sama…I…I don't understand"

"Hinata…from a young age I knew you were not suited to rule the clan…I…did everything I could to drive you out…"

"Otou-sama…"

"…It seems I wasted my time…the clan is yours to do as you wish…"

"Otou-sama! I…!"

"Rule it, burn it, give it away. Whatever you decide, I'm naming you as my successor."

"I…I accept…" She sobbed, clear, salty tears falling freely from her eyes.

"You are soft-hearted, weak, and hesitant…but you are still my daughter…I wish you happiness…in this life…and the next…"

"Otou-sama…"

As Hiashi's eyes drifted shut, Naruto bit down on his thumb, before smearing the blood across the man's forehead.

"You were a man I would have willingly followed into battle…I give you my blessing in the afterlife, may your will burn for all eternity"

Several moments passed, slowly, Hiashi's chest stopped moving. Letting out a sigh, Naruto turned to Hinata. Getting down on his hands and knees, he spoke.

"I swore an oath of loyalty to Hiashi to ensure no other man could claim you…now, as the new head of the clan, I make the same offer of you" He said, his head pressed against the ground, "My life for yours"

"…Al-alright then…" She muttered, kneeling down and lifting his head.

"What would you have me do?" He asked, staring deep into the girl's eyes.

"We must flee this country. And we must return my father's body to the clan. But first, I must know if my sister is alright" Hinata said, rising and making her way to her sister's limp form. She let out a sigh of relief as she examined the shaft imbedded in her flesh. The arrow was plain, little more than a sharpened rod, and without a distinguishable head. It would slide out easily. The wound itself was also not too deep, having lost much of its energy in its erratic launch.

"Naruto-kun, please get my sister down" Nodding, Naruto walked over and, with single swipe of his claws, tore through the ropes that suspended Hanabi in the air. The lithe young girl dropped safely into Hinata's arms, still unconscious, and murmuring in her sleep.

"What of the others?" She asked, gesturing to the still hanging branch members.

"They're unconscious, but alive…although…I doubt they will survive the trip back…even if they do, their minds are dead to the world…" He muttered, grimly.

"Still, we can not leave them here…" Hinata mumbled, before swallowing hard.

'_I have to start acting like a leader now. I can no liger afford to cling to the will of others'_

"Kill them, but make it painless. Then burn their corpses, but first, take down my father. He is to be returned intact." Naruto glanced at Hinata, before forming a cross seal. While his clone took down the deceased Hyuuga head, he quickly, and efficiently slit the throats of the four branch members, blood spraying onto the field, and staining his face. Once his nose told him they were dead, he jumped down, and flashed through some seals.

"**Katon: Karyuuendan!" **In a flash of white, the body were incinerated instantly, reduced to little more than ash, drifting along on the wind.

"Burn the remains of that corpse as well" Hinata instructed, gesturing to the pile of rotten flesh that had been Hyuuga Hizashi.

"**Karyuuendan!"**And yet more ash drifted away.

"We must hurry, it's a miracle none of the shinobi have been alerted yet" Hinata said, glancing about the vacated stadium. Naruto coughed.

"Actually…that would be me…" Hinata turned to look at him.

"I couldn't afford alerting the rest o the village when I was fighting Yugito…so I had one of my clones slip away into the village. He made some more clones…and well, they all used Kitsunetsuki…"

"You possessed the whole village?" Hinata gasped.

"Not really a full possession…some minds are too resistant for that…but, enough of a foothold that everyone in the Kumogakure suddenly found the north-east side of the village _awfully _interesting…mind you, I _really_ don't think I can hold out much longer…" Naruto muttered, his voice strained as though carrying a great weight.

"Tch, how long will it take us to get back home?"

"At best…two, three days, if not more…"

"How much longer can you keep the village out of our way?"

"Ten…twenty minutes tops…then I won't have enough chakra to maintain all the clones"

"I see…please keep them delayed for as long as possible" Hinata said, turning towards the south-west.

"Ah, wait. Before we leave…" Naruto muttered, darting over to Yugtio's prone body.

"What are you…?"

"I was right…" He said despondently, the girl's hitai-ate in his hand. Hinata walked towards him.

"What is it?" She asked, only to gasp as she saw for herself. On the girls forehead, in brilliant green, a sprawling seal that reached all the way around her head. In the centre, the unmistakable manji of the caged bird seal.

"This is-!"

"The Godaime Raikage used this to force her to use a revived corpse to kill the Rokudaime…and to attack me…"

"Hizashi…" She gasped, realisation dawning. "Upon death, the seal destroys the chakra pathways in the eyes, making them no different than any others. It's purpose Is to stop the Byakugan from falling into enemy hands…we never thought someone might steal the seal itself…it's supposed to disappear once it's done…however…it's not impossible some residue of the seal is left behind…this isn't good…"

"Can you do something about it?" Naruto asked, glancing down at his incapacitated brethren.

"…There is one way…there's two commands for the seal, a partial trigger, that causes immense pain, and a full trigger, that forces the seal to activate…she would lose her eyes but…"

"She's a Jinchuuriki, like me. Her eyes will heal" Naruto assured.

"They've made several modifications…but in the end it's the same seal…it should work" Hinata muttered, placing her sleeping sister on the ground before shaping her hands together. Immediately, the seal glowed brightly, causing several veins around the unconscious girl's eyes to protrude, before sinking back again.

"It's done…" Hinata sighed, picking her sister back up again. Naruto gestured towards his clone, and called it over.

"I'll take Hiashi-danna, you stay behind and wake up Yugito-chan once we've left. Explain to her what happened, I imagine she'll be on the prowl for a while…" He instructed. His clone nodded, and the blonde turned to his dark-haired companion.

"Let's go, we've lots of ground to cover"

"The Godaime…she's going to kill him, isn't she?"

"What he made her to…for the death of the Rokudaime, there will be no forgiveness. Even at the expense of her soul, she'll see him dead"

"…Then it is good. With any like Yugito-san might vouch for us,"

"AT the very least, she'll ensure the Godaime receives the blame, come on. We have to go" Naruto insisted, before running out towards the village gate, Hinata close behind. Each carrying an unmoving body.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Help me! Somebody help me!!" The Godaime Raikage screamed, staggering through the crowd. However, every person in the vicinity couldn't help but feel like he wasn't there at all.

_'Must be the wind'_

"You…you fools!! Don't ignore me!!" The obese man bellowed, forcing his way through the throng. Some distance behind him, a menacing snarl could be heard.

"She's coming! That demon's gone berserk! She…she keeps spouting nonsense about how somehow _I _killed the Rokudaime. She's gone mad!!" He insisted, waving his arms about as though he were the mad one.

Of the crowd, those of particular intellectual fortitude suddenly felt compelled to return to their homes. It was late, after all. There were things to be done. No time to stand around listening to a bellowing pig.

"You…goddamn you all! I am your leader! I command you to help me! That she-devil is out of control, she-!" The Raikage was cut off as the remaining people suddenly turned to stare at him; some two hundred pairs of red, slitted eyes glaring at him with all the intensity of a raging inferno.

"**Come my prey!!" **Yugito cackled, strolling leisurely towards the crowd.

"You…you! Gah!!!" The portly man made to flee, only to find himself suddenly immobilised, an untold number of burning, red tails lashed out against him, pinning him to the ground.

"**You fat pig…it seems now, however, it is time for me to feed" **The Bakeneko grinned, two long black tails flicking back and forth behind her. The infrequent lightning strikes illuminating her, before enshrouding the girl in darkness once more.

"Help me! Help me! For the love of all things, somebody help meee!!!"

"**The gods help those who help themselves…" **One of the villagers, a chuunin the Godaime didn't recognise, taunted. His voice coming out like a demented sing-song.

"**Mmmm. Don't find if I do" **Yugito purred, licking the long side of her finger, before baring her fangs.

"**Relax, pig. Though it is I who eat now, tonight, you dine in hell!!!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

It took ten minutes for the Nibi no Nekomata to eat the Raikage. Ever a meticulous eater, not so much as a scrap was left behind. She even went so far as to lick his blood up off the ground.

"**Was his death worth the corruption?" **One of the possessed villagers asked. Yugito ignored him, frantically licking the blood of her hands as though it were pleasure itself.

"**So what will you do now?"**

"…**I owe you one…that is as far as you need to know" **Yugito replied, finishing her meal.

"**I'll remember that…" **The villager cryptically replied as the cat-girl disappeared into the darkness once more, only to suddenly blink, and look around him. "Now what am I doing here?" He asked out loud, voicing the thoughts of most the entire crowd. Shrugging, he set off for his home, not noticing the dark splotch that stained the ground underfoot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

In case you forgot, I stated the Rokudaime's named as Ikisatsu. Ikki-kun was Yugito's nickname for him.

I wish I had more opportunities to better show Yugtio's personality, but I set myself too limited a timeframe, with do few opportunities to do so (I.e a single day), perhaps I could have done something more when she was giving a tour of kumo, but I simply didn't have any ideas on possible scenario's.

Hinata's Mark;

It took me a while to decide on what pattern Hinata's youki would produce, but I decided on cracked glass after remembering how I referred to her as a 'glass doll' in an earlier chapter, and related it to how Hinata 'cracks' out of desperation, and anger. I kind of got a tad metaphysical with that's scene though…so now it's a mass of various glass analogies…still, insanity is art, as they say…or at leats, I thin they say it…even if they don't, I'm saying it now!

Hiashi is dead, to be honest, I hadn't originally intended him to die…but…it just seemed right. I dunno…not like I had anything against him…I suppose I'll better understand it in future. Oh, and props to the three people who guessed right about Hizashi, at least, the three that reviewed at any rate…

Manji is the name of the symbol in the Caged bird seal, better knows in the western world as a swastika. However, the manji, as used in Japan, is a Buddhist symbol, that represents Dharma; universal harmony, and the balance of opposites. In this respect it could be considered synonymous with the taijitu, better knows as 'the Yin-Yang sign', another symbol implemented by the Hyuuga, namely, it is shown, surrounded by the hakke (eight trigrams), during most of the Hyuuga's signature attacks, including Hakkeshou Kaiten, and Hakke Rokujuuyonshou.

About Nekomata:

Amongst Japanese superstition, there exists an entity known as a Bakeneko (lit. monster cat), this is a cat that has gained supernatural powers, comparable to those of a kitsune, or tanuki.

A _bakeneko_ will haunt any household it is kept in, creating ghostly fireballs, menacing sleepers, walking on its hind legs, changing its shape into that of a human, and even devouring its own mistress in order to shapeshift and take her place. When it is finally killed, its body may be as much as five feet in length. Also, if it's tail is allowed to grow beyond a certain length, it may split, and it becomes known as a Nekomata (lit.forked cat), and gain powers over the dead, believed to be capable of reanimating a body by jumping over it.

Bakeneko are mostly whimsical creatures, they demand to be appeased, and nekomata will often harass people it dislikes by turning their dead relatives against them.

It is also said that, asides from being aggressively selfish, Bakeneko are rather benevolent, as long as they are appeased, however, should a Bakeneko devour a wicked man, the cat's soul, in turn, will be corrupted by it, making it into an entity much more sinister with each cruel heart it takes.

On a sidenote, it is this fear of nekomata that led to the breeding of the Japanese bobtail cat.

Next chapter: The return home, and setting things straight. Anything about the past few chapters that hasn't been explained will be. On a side note, please remind me what I still have to explain so I don't forget anything. Hate it when I do that.


	43. CotS: Dawn of the Next Day

A/N: LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER. Seriously, not counting the A/N, this is over 11,000 words…. Don't expect it to happen again anytime soon though, I'm sure this is just a fluke.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech"**_**'Demon thoughts' **_/animal 'speech'/ _Sound Effects/Illusions "Enchanting voice" __**"Enchanting Demonic Voice"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 43

Chronicles of the Sun: Dawn of the Next Day

_The fox returns with the sunny place to the great tree, to usher in a time of change. The sunny place is chosen by the sun, and fox prowls his territory, ensuring it is still his. All that is, becomes was, and all that will be draws near, and for a time, it was good._

XXXXXXXXXXX

"_Tsuku-sama, you awake yet?" Naruto called out, his voice echoing through the endless expanse of his mindscape. He'd only once dared to explore the metaphorical realm that was his mind. Between holy ramen, magnanimous spirals, and burning woods, he was lucky to escape with his life. Not that he wanted to imagine what would happen should he perish in his introspective state. Best-case scenario was a coma. Worse…well, he really didn't want to imagine it._

"_**Huh? Wah?" **__From the other side of the cage, came a demonic spluttering, followed by an ungodly clearing of a throat. __**"Gah, ahem. Welcome kit, what brings you to my lair?" **__The Kyuubi no Kitsune asked, walking up to the bars and beckoning with a slender hand…a slender, naked hand. Looking down, Naruto couldn't help but notice his predecessor had failed to will himself some clothes. _

'_Beautiful…' Ignoring the flutter in his chest, Naruto stepped forward. Entwining his hand with the Kitsune's own._

"_Much has happened these past weeks…very much!" Mugen grinned, his three tails swishing excitedly behind him._

"_Then tell me, kit. Let this ancient mind explore the world with yours"_

XXXXX

"_And there she was, standing beneath a stormy sky, blood spattered across her skin, her clothes clinging to her nimble form, a myriad of black marks racing across her, the bodies of her victims scattered about beneath her, and her eyes…it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…" Naruto murmured, mesmerised by the memory as it played over within his mind._

"_**More beautiful than me?" **_

"_In a few years, she will be" Mugen shot back, licking his lips in anticipatory delight_

"_**Bah! She doesn't have my mastery of the ways of flesh"**_

"No…but I do. And I have every intention to teach her everything I know…"The younger fox grinned.

"_**Watch yourself, kit. For all their tenacity on the battlefield, they can be rather fragile off it…"**_

"_You're just jealous" Naruto shot back, pulling his eye and sticking out his tongue at the redheaded demon._

"_**I am, I am. To me, you who I have shaped in my own image is more than I could ever desire, and yet, desire you I do…ah, for the want of flesh, ah, the things I could do to you…"**__Tsuku sighed wistfully, causing Naruto's features to soften._

"_I know, and I long for you, too. But the departed must not lay hand on those who still walk…" Naruto cooed, his tail reaching past the bars to embrace his predecessor._

"_**You tease me, kit," **Tsuku chuckled, his tails intertwining with Naruto's own. **"You're wasted on just one mate. You should seek out every living thing that you desire, and make it yours! Then you would now the true meaning of pleasure"**_

"_Hah…but to do so would hurt Hinata-chan, and to hurt my beloved is beyond forgiveness…"_

"_**Bah, perhaps you will reconsider once you have truly grasped the time that is set out before you…"**_

"_Iie. My time is precious, and limited. When my time becomes infinite, who's to say it will be mine at all?"_

"_**Who's to say it won't?"**_

"_You wouldn't know. I'm the first person you've ever been sealed in"_

"_**Hai, but not the first time being sealed"**_

"_Yeah, well, wait, nani? _

"_**Oh yes, I spent a good few years as a human. Not just looking as a human, but actually a living, dying human"**_

"_You never told me that"_

"_**You never asked"**_

"_Who did it? How? What happened?" Naruto gushed, excited at the chance to learn more about the elder fox._

"_**Kukuku. My life as a human could best be described as the product of negligence"**Tsuku chuckled, his tails flaring out behind him._

"_Negligence?"_

"_**When the three created the nine, we were without form, or purpose. Of course, the three had no use for us either, so instead they presented us to their various kin throughout the realms; entities of vast power, that was theirs to mould. Ichibi went to Shina-Tsu-Hiko, the breath of Creator Izanagi, Nibi was given to Shinigami, Sanbi was presented to Ryuujin, the dragon king of the seas, Yonbi went to Yama-Tsu-Mi, of the mountains, while Gobi went to Oyamatsumi-no-Mikoto, of war, Rokubi to Naru-Kami, of the God's Muttering that is thunder, Shichibi to Oho-Iwa Daimyojin of the stone, Hachibi went to Izanami in Yomi(underworld), and I, Kyuubi, was sent to Kagatsuchi, He Who Starts Fires. These gods gave us Bijuu form; great beasts of many tails, purpose; to watch over their territory, and ensure it's safety, and reason; the believes of those god's themselves."**_

"_I know all that, what does that have to do with negligence?"_

"_**Kagatsuchi…is a flamboyant entity. To be honest, little more than a hyperactive pyromaniac…actually, he'd probably like you…but for whatever reason, He Who Starts Fires had…very little in the ways of conduct…'Set it on fire, and see what happens' was the extent of his wisdom…so instead, he gave me to Inari-Daimyojin, of the harvest. It was He who gave me the shape of a fox, taught me the value of food, and the sanctity of death, however, he, too, had little in the ways of appropriate conduct…perhaps none of the gods truly have any concept of 'right and wrong'…merely their own desires…"**_

"_In the end, what is 'right' is what is good for the person judging…isn't that what you told me?"_

"_**It is, but it was through great tribulations that I learned of this. Inari-Daimyojin, unable to educate me further, had a better idea for a substitute. Or a brilliant idea for a practical joke, I never was to sure about that…either way, he chose to strip me of my body, strip me of my fire, my power, all but my mind, before thrusting me into the belly of a mortal woman…my mother, you would call it…"**_

"_You were actually born a human!"_

"_**Hai, the body of a kit, and the mind of a god…of course, I knew not the tongue of man. The gods have a much cruder means of communication; mere emotions, and intentions, little more than animals to be honest. Thanks to that, I merely passed as an exceptionally bright child; one's voice determines one's intelligence it seems…and so, I lived the life of a human…I died a human as well, but, to be honest, that was the most boring part, like waking up after a long dream…but the dream itself! Oh, what grandeur befell these eyes! I lived, and laughed and loved…oh how I loved…it took little for me to love, unused to the feelings as I was…it seemed I could love almost anyone, and in turn, they taught me how to express my love…who knows how many heirs I sired in those times…it's almost a shame I were human, otherwise I might have passed on more of my power than I did…" **The great fox sighed in conclusion, causing Naruto's ears to prick up._

"_Ah! I was meaning to ask you about that,"_

"_**Hmm?"**_

"_You said you gave the Shodai your blessing, and that became the Will of Fire…I was wondering if there were anyone else you gave your blessing to…I have…suspicions…about certain things I've seen…"_

"_**Oh? Well, far be it for me to question your motives…I was known for four powers; my flame, unquenchable. My illusion, indiscernible. My power, infinite. My eyes, all-seeing. Of these, I have given three. My flame I gave to your Shodai…my Illusion, and my eyes, however, those I have also given…"**_

"_Who to?"_

"_**A woman…bold, and untameable…she actually had the nerve to demand I give her my blood for her clan. I…'tested' her, and found her worthy, and so blessed her and her kin. Eye's that see beneath the underneath, and delusions only those same eyes could see through…the 'red-eyed clan'…perhaps one of my prouder acts of patronage…hmm? It seems time for you to wake, kit"**_

"_Wait, I still-"_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto-kun. Please, we must hurry!" Instantly, the sleeping blonde snapped awake, blue eyes peering out into the pre-dawn. _'Red eyed clan…did he mean the Uchiha? Or the clan that merged with the Hyuuga…? Both came from Kuni no Hi…I know the Sharigan can do stuff with genjutsu…did that other clan have anything to do with illusions? Then again, they say the Uchiha descended from Hyuuga… Gah! I hate not knowing these things!' _Stifling a yawn, Naruto glanced his waker up and down. 

"Hinata-chan. You still need rest" he concluded, making note of the heavy bags beneath the girl's eyes, and the weariness in her voice.

"Iie. It is…we must return my father to Konoha as fast as possible, the clan must know of what has happened!" She insisted, pulling the fox-boy up by the arm. Beside her sat her father's corpse, held safely within a makeshift casket…or at least, a shape-shifted shadow clone. 

"What of Hanabi?" He asked, glancing at the younger Hyuuga. The girl had scarcely woken since their departure from Kumo, save when they had first left the vicinity of the city. Naruto scowled internally. He had said a minimum of three days, but Hinata had insisted, and kept going, even when he told her to stop. Now, they were just half a day from Konoha, and had been travelling for nearly twenty hours straight, until the poor girl had collapsed from exhaustion. That was just a scant six hours ago.

'_A human isn't meant to endure that kind of effort…I've been running off youki for the past eight hours…Hinata-chan can't even do that from the strain she put herself under before…something else she needs to recover from. It would take someone like Geji-Mayu to keep up this kind of effort for so long…if it were anyone else I probably would have bludgeoned her unconscious and tied upright after we left Kuni no Rai…'_

"Let her sleep, she took Otou-sama's death hard…I'll carry her-"

"Like hell you will!" Naruto snarled, 

_'Ah, crap, that cam out wrong!'_

"I mean, you're running on empty here. If you won't let me carry you, fine, but I'm not having you take on anymore weight" Naruto insisted, forming several clones, before scooping up the sleeping child. 

_'At least she's light…'_ Hinata scowled, but said nothing, instead opting to make a start.

"Hey, wait! I said wait!"

"Waiting is a luxury I can't afford, I must keep going!" 

_'Is this what it's like to be around me all the time? It's like waiting for a bomb to explode!'_ Naruto groaned, before chasing after her.

XXXXXXXX

As the group darted through the forests of Kuni no Hi, Naruto's eyes drifted over to Hinata back…specifically, the spot between her shoulder blades…

_'It is there…the mark…my mark…'_ He had found the mark while the girl was unconscious, entirely by accident, as he carried her to a nearby clearing to rest. 'A perfectly symmetrical spiral…nine arms, evenly spaced, branching out at forty-degree intervals…I couldn't have thought of a more fitting symbol of my power' The Kyuubi-heir grinned. He had been surprised at the changes that had occurred within Hinata's body, although, in hindsight, that much demon's blood was bound to leave some sort of lasting imprint…but still, a mark!

'_I wonder why it took much longer to surface than the one on Teme…then again, when Teme got his mark it seemed to hurt him the entire process…maybe the process was sped up somehow? I wonder if Hinata-chan could kick Teme's ass now…actually, that reminds me. I still need to reclaim my honour from that last spar we had. If only Kakashi-sensei would let us use youki…hey, I wonder if Sakura-chan has any youki! She has an Oni-Zenshin…well, if you can call it an Oni-Zenshin…more like a demonised libido suffering from PMS…'_

XXXXXXX

The first thing she was aware of was a steady, rhythmic jostling…a not entirely unpleasant sensation, but enough to stir her from her slumber. The second thing she was aware of was an increasingly bright light, likely the source of her discomfort.

'_That is…a rising sun…' _Blearily, Hanabi opened her eyes. The sun's light reflected in her pale, lavender tinted eyes. 

"Hey, you're awake" A voice said, and Hanabi instantly stiffened. "Oi, oi, that's not very nice" The voice chuckled, and Hanabi dared to look to it's source.

'Blonde hair…blue eyes…lines that look like whiskers…that boy! Naruto? That's right…he helped us escape…while…' "…Otou-sama…" She mumbled. Naruto frowned as the girl in his arms curled up against herself. He could only guess what was going through her head…he wasn't too sure himself wether or not lying to her had been such a good idea… Flashback

"I'll tell her Otou-sama died, ensuring our safe passage out of the village. That he died fighting…"

"Why?"

"It's better than telling her he sat there and did nothing while a corpse slowly took his life!" Hinata spat, glancing away.

"Hinata-chan…"

"To die like that…coward…" 

"…" Naruto frowned but said nothing. 

'I can't disagree…but still…I suppose it's not my place…' Flashback End

"Neh, Hanabi-chan…do you know about the Will of Fire?" Naruto asked. Hanabi said nothing, before shaking her head slightly.

"You see…everyone in Konoha…they possess the Will of Fire…it's a blaze that burns brighter than any sun…a wall of flame that we use to defend against our enemies…but, like any fire, it needs fuel…so in times of need, people sacrifice themselves to that fire…and with their sacrifice the blaze burns ever brighter…When Hiashi-danna died, he, to, cast himself onto that fire…do you know why?" A trembling, hesitant shake of the head was her reply. "Because Hiashi-danna knew that he could no longer be there to keep you safe…so instead, he sacrificed himself, and gave his power to the Will of Fire…the same fire that burns within both you and your sister…" A slight, grasping of a concept. An unwillingness to accept death, coupled with a desire to be loved…

"Otou-sama…he…gave us his power…"

"Hai. Your father's flame has been passed on to you, so that you might use his strength to protect yourself, and those you love"

"…Onee-chan…"

"Hinata-chan too. You are both his precious daughters, and even in death, he wants to see you safe. It's up to the both of you to grasp his power, and make it your own. Hiashi-danna's strengths will become your strengths, even as you grow stronger yourself…use his flame to burn brighter than the sun!" Naruto smiled as some of the light was restored to Hanabi's eyes. Under the ever-present watch of her father, she would grow strong! Strong enough to make him proud! Inside, Naruto couldn't help but feel nauseous.

_'Kori always said I have a way with words…lying like that to an innocent child…even if it was for the best, somehow I still feel like filth…in the end, Hiashi-danna never saw either of his daughters as any more than potential heirs…when Hinata-chan proved unsuitable, the only thing he could think of was to push her away in the hopes she found a life outside the Hyuuga…is this what being head of a clan does to people? I'd better keep an eye of Hinata-chan…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade let out a deep sigh as she shifted in her chair. Normally, the chronic gambler come Hokage wouldn't be caught dead working at such early hours, however, there were times when circumstances exceeded beyond the control of mere mortals.

'…_I am in…_so_ much pain right now' _The elderly blonde moved to cradle her head in her hand, only to find one of several post-it notes that had been stuck to her forehead.

'…"_Looked so peaceful, didn't have the heart to wake you…please don't vasectomize me…Izumo"…' _Scrunching up the note in her hand, the renowned medic swiftly moved to the middle draw of her desk, before drawing out one of several inconspicuously blank bottles of liquid. Letting out an unseen smirk, the Godaime Hokage immediately took a swig, before returning the bottle to its home, a happy grin on her face.

''_Tsunade's Fast-acting Hangover Cure'; my greatest achievement since curing the common cold. I mean to market them if I ever hit rock bottom, but I guess that won't be happening now. Heh, if those suckers only knew I had these…poor fools, being forced to endure the hazards of drinking.'_

"FEAR ME, MORTALS, FOR I POSSESS ALL THAT YOU DESIRE!"

"Tsunade-sama? I didn't realise you were already in" 

"Shi-Shizune?"

"Hai, I thought I'd tidy up the office before you got here, but it seems my help won't be necessary, 'oh great, and glorious master'" The dark-haired medic sang, before hastily retreating out the door. Immediately, the Slug Sannin collapsed onto her desk, clutching her head in embarrassment.

_'Caught saying such a thing! Stupid endorphins! If only there were a safer substitute, but the cure just won't work without you…'_

_Knock-knock_

"If this isn't important, I swear, you'll be coughing up tanuki scrotum for a week!" The Godaime bellowed. The door opened a crack, and a hesitant voice came out from behind it.

"Tsunade-sama…this is Kotetsu…um…at the gate…something you should now about just walked in…"

"…And what might that be?" 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto tried not to glance around as he made his way through the gates of Konohagakure. Behind him, eight of his clones carried Hiashi's coffin upon their shoulders. To his side, Hinata strode purposefully onward, Hanabi trailing closely behind her. 

_'I really shouldn't be here…'_

A flash of fang, and a hint of youki had been more than enough to get the gates opened ahead of schedule. Naruto would have preferred to have either convinced them normally, or just sneak in, but Hinata had insisted they do this 'proper', which seemed to been acting like you owned the place, and…well, he had yet to see what more their was to this propriety, but he doubted he'd like it.

'_I knew he existed, that alone seems to be enough grounds for murder when it comes to me…in their eyes at any rate'_

As it was early, the streets were virtually deserted, save the occasional early riser wandering the streets. 

'_It wouldn't be the first time I've been arrested for murder. Last time the only grounds they had was that I happened to be in the area when some guy stabbed another guy…come to think of it, that was about a week before the Uchiha clan got massacred…shame to, I never got to pay them back for that…'_

At least propriety seemed to ensure the few people who did see them didn't ask questions…for that, Naruto was grateful.

'_I mean, I want to be here for Hinata-chan, and she wants me to be here, but I just can't help but feel that me being here will do more harm than good'_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As the last of the lightning died down, Uchiha Sasuke Slowly raised his head, the three tomoe on his neck pulsing twice before subsiding again.

'…_Naruto is back…' _Hiding a smirk, the clan-less heir made his way out of the sparse dojo. Much of the room was scorched black, or badly fractured, that much was normal. But as of late, the room had also reeked of a certain, unidentifiable aura. The lights seemed dimmer, and the shadows seemed deeper, and Uchiha Sasuke seemed right at home.

'…_It's been too quiet you, Dobe…'_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was surprised. The little procession had actually managed to get more than halfway to the Hyuuga compound until the clan had sent someone ahead to receive them…. or was it apprehend? The distinction sometimes blurred in these matters.

"Hinata-sama! We have been ordered to take you back to the main house immediately"

'_Ah, so they sent a squad of five? And Main Family at that…' _Hinata thought to herself.

"I am going there now. If you wish, you may accompany me" She said politely, not even bothering to stop as she walked right passed the so-called 'escorts'. After a few moments confusion, they appeared before her again, or more particularly, before Naruto.

"Excuse us _boy_, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I can't imagine you have any business within the Hyuuga househol-" The apparent 'leader' of the group grumbled, only to be cut off by the young girl beside him.

"On the contrary, Uzumaki-san offered to carry something very precious for me, I wish for him to continue this favour" Hinata explained, smiling sweetly while considering letting his impudence slide.

"But if this object is so precious, would it not be better to entrust it to us, Hina-"

"It is a burden I have asked Uzumaki-san to carry, and he has accepted. Your assistance will not be necessary…Higasa-san" She cut off, quickly procuring the man's name from her memory. She had seen him around the compound occasionally; a boy no older than nineteen. He was indecisive and helpless without someone superior telling him what to do, and perhaps the last person who should sit on a debating team. 

'_Still, he seems nice enough…perhaps he would be more suited to a desk-job than the family's errand boy. I hear he has excellent penmanship…but still, why send him, instead of a branch member?'_

"I…that is…very well" Struggling to maintain his integrity, Higasa quickly signalled to his men, having them fall back alongside the elder daughter of Hiashi.

XXXXXXX

As soon as they arrived at the compound, Hinata could tell something was amiss. Be it something in the air, something in her gut, her instinct as a shinobi, or the fact that the gates to the compound had been torn out from their hinges.

"…Before I enter…is there anything I should…know about?" She asked gravely, turning to the hapless Higasa.

"I…well…the thing is…"

"…I smell sake…and…_other_ things…" Naruto muttered, sniffing the air in experimentation.

"Higasa-san?"

"The clan…we were expecting the journey to Kumo to last for at least another five days…the main family…never appreciated Hiashi-sama's…strict rulership…" The Hyuuga stammered; his nervousness growing as Hinata's gaze slowly flickered from irritation to…something more deadly.

"Go on…"

"Some of the Main Family…they decided to take advantage of your father's absence…there is…they have descended into depravity…alcohol…lavish feasts… …they're working the Branch Family to the bone, then punishing whomsoever fails to keep up to their ludicrous demands! And the council…the elders…they do nothing! Just sit in their rooms and wait for them to finish of their own accord" As soon as the branch family was mentioned, Hinata's resolve was hardened. Not wasting another second, the unannounced Hyuuga head stormed into the clan compound.

Hyuuga Higasa had told no lies. Empty sake bottles, and half-eaten foods, shreds of clothes, and broken furniture littered the grounds. Indiscernible song rumbled forth from the rabble, and it took little effort to guess their location. Even just a casual glance was more than enough to follow the trail of destruction and desecration the culprits had left in their path.

"Higasa, please take Hanabi to her room, and ensure no-one enters or leaves until I say so"

"Onee-chan!"

"Please, Hanabi-chan, I don't want anyone to hurt you, but it would be better if you didn't see this" Reluctantly, the younger sibling was led away, as the elder braced herself for what she was about to do.

'_Don't stop, just keep moving forward'_

Not a soul took notice, as the doors to the main hall were slammed open. It took all Hinata's willpower not to gawk as she laid eyes upon the so-called 'noble house of Hyuuga'. Men and women alike strewn about in various states of undress, desperate branch members frantically trying to perform several tasks at once, all the while being hampered by their Main Family masters for little more than an ego boost, and entertainment. 

'_So this is why they didn't send a branch member…they were too busy exploiting them already!'_

"You…you fools! YOU **IMBECILES!"**As the youki-enhanced insult echoed throughout the hall, all who heard couldn't help but stop in their proceedings, regardless of will. One by one the entire room turned to look at the enraged daughter of their patriarch. If anyone realised even a fraction of what her presence entailed, they didn't show it.

"Ahaha, hey, Hina-chama's come to play," One man slurred, gesturing suggestively to his companions. 

"A week…little more than a week and **THIS** IS WHAT I FIND?" She demanded striding into the rabble.

"Piss off, bitch, this doesn't concern you." Another member callously grumbled, his form draped wantonly over a fearful Branch girl. In his drunken state he didn't even notice her move until her hand had already connected with his face. A resounding _slap _echoed forth, and the Jyuuken enhanced blow sent him sprawling across the table. Immediately, the girl he had been intent on molesting made a run for it, hiding behind her newfound savour for dear life.

"Hey! You shouldn't have-" 

_slap_,_crash_

"You all make me sick." Hinata spat; paying no notice to the man she had just knocked out. "All those o the Branch Family are to vacate the premises immediately, if anyone tries to stop you, you are not obliged to comply" She instructed coolly, resisting the urge to bring out the mark that adorned her back. Immediately the branded servitors flocked from the hall, leaving a wave of confusion in their wake.

"Hey! Hey!"

"I'm not done with you yet!"

"Get back here!"

"You bitch! Who do you think you are?" Someone yelled out.

"I am Hyuuga Hinata, firstborn of Hyuuga Hiashi, and the new head of the family Hyuuga" Perhaps there should have been a sign, a beam of light illuminating her from above, the sound of thunder rolling in the background, or at least a mass gasp would have been appropriate. Instead, they laughed…and laughed…and laughed. Biting down the urge to scream, Hinata turned to Naruto and nodded. Immediately, he gestured to his clones, and they brought casket forward, laying it out upon an empty table. 

"Oh? Hinata-chama has a present for us?"

"Hahahaha! Come on then, oh mighty leader, what have you got for us?" 

All it took was a single command. Not even spoken, just a mental command between detachments of a single being. But still, that command was enough to leave the drunken and disorderly clan dumfounded, enough to shape the future for many years to come, enough to dispel eight clones, and a shape-shifted clone, enough to reveal Hiashi's corpse to the world.

"Hyuuga Hiashi is dead. In his final moments, he named I, Hyuuga Hinata, as his successor. I have every intention of fulfilling my father's last wish, regardless of opinion!" For the first time in over a week, the clan members present felt that, perhaps they had made a serious mistake, that, perhaps, things were about to go downhill very fast…

"I will not" She continued, gazing intently into the haphazard crowd. "Have my clan conducting themselves in such…revelry! Nor will this incident go without punishment. Uzumaki-san?" 

"Nan desu ka? Hinata-danna?" Naruto asked, a malicious grin on his lips.

"Seal all the exits, immediately"

"Hai, Hinata-danna" The crowd tensed as Naruto formed a cross-seal, only to pause when nothing seemed to happen.

"Ha! Some demon you are!" As soon as the man spoke, however, the light was cut off from the room, as one by one, all the doors were closed by the clones summoned unseen outside.

"You were saying?" Naruto smirked, light reflecting eerily from the back of his eyes. Whoever made the comment refused to reply

"Uzumaki Naruto, will you do as I ask?"

"I swear"

"Will you support me, and my clan, with all of your power?"

"I swear"

"I want you to show them the power that you have just sworn to me"

"As you wish" Immediately, untold masses of crimson youki began flowing off the blonde, illuminating the darkened hall an ungodly red. Three burning, ethereal tails formed behind him. Screams could be heard as the youki began curling in around itself, condensing and solidifying into a tangible mass, surrounding the Kyuubi-heir in an unmistakable shape of a fox. Shuddering with pleasure as the demonic energy washed over her, Hinata watched as the fox-boy spoke. A single, drawled out word that seemed to echo within itself, reverberating within the mind. 

"_**Death"**_ Accompanied by a tremendous blast of killing intent, it was more than enough to reduce the drunken mob into a mass of writhing, screaming bodies on the ground.

XXXXXXXXX

"Bah, I can't believe they passed out after just three minutes, I feel cheated" Naruto pouted, closing the hall door behind him. His clones from earlier having already retrieved Hiashi's body from within.

"Ah, but, its not like many of them would have seen any field work…the amount of Hyuuga that become shinobi is…dismally small…an average of about one or two every five years…" Hinata frowned, the rush from Naruto's youki wearing off.

"Really? I mean, from what I've heard, the Uchiha made sure they had one of their fire-spitters in every class, and I know from Kiba's boating that everyone born is his family always becomes a ninja."

"I know, for all our boating of prowess and skill, the number of Hyuuga that actually defend this village is shamefully small. When you see the records, it's a wonder why the clan is even a part of Konoha"

"That's what I hate about elitism, the so-called superiors always seem to end up getting their ass kicked as soon as everyone's fed up with them" Naruto scowled, kicking a rock in irritation.

"Between the pomposity, xenophobia, and self-destructive slavery, It's a wonder the clan has managed to survive at all" Hinata admitted, 

"Still, did I have to scare all those people?"

"Gomennasai, Naruto-kun, but there are some things that can not be conveyed through words, and for so many people at once, I lack the power to do so myself, please forgive me" She asked, bowing before the blonde.

"Ehehe, nah, it's alright I guess…I mean, the Sandaime's law is still in effect, so they can't exactly talk about it…seems kind of unfair actually…still, they'll probably convince themselves it happened differently anyway. I find Youki does some weird things to alcohol…" Naruto admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Hinata smiled. "I'm glad you're not mad at me"

"I meant what I said in there. If there's ever anything I can do to help, I'll do it."

"And I too, shall do everything in my power to aid you" She said, smiling even brighter than before. Smiling back, Naruto embraced her.

"But first, there's much to be done"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the second time in a single day, Hinata slammed open the doors, but this time, to the Hyuuga council chambers.

"_You're really liking these showy entrances, aren't you?" _Naruto whispered besides her, forcing her to stifle a grin. Instead, she chose to address the councilmen gathered.

"Ladies and gentleman of the family Hyuuga," She began, her once hesitant voice ringing out clear and true for all to hear. "I have called this council into session for a very grave reason. A great tragedy has befallen our clan" Murmurs went up, but no-one outright spoke.

"Hyuuga Hiashi, the honourable head of our noble clan, is dead" 

"What!"

"How?"

"Who?"

"Where?"

"Enough!" Hyuuga Hiyake, one of the more senior members of the council bellowed. Immediately the congress fell silent. "Hyuuga Hinata, can you be sure that Hiashi-sama has passed on?"

"As sure as I can believe, unless my eyes deceive me…and yours" Taking his cue, the Naruto clones stepped forward from the shadowy doorway, placing the casket upon the table, and removing the lid, before stepping back into the shadows. Paying no attention to the couriers, the council focused their eyes on the corpse of one Hyuuga Hiashi. Immediately, some fifty pairs of eyes pulsed, as their owners activated their Kekkai Genkai, peering within the body for some flaw or defect that would reveal the hoax. Finding none, they returned their eyes to normal.

"It is as you say, a great leader has fallen. Send out word that the clan is in mourning" Hiyaki said, motioning to one of the guards, who immediately left the room. Originally, when a clan was in mourning, it meant all activity within the clan came to a complete cessation for a period of one month. Of course, to spend an entire month idle was borderline negligent, so instead it had been reduced to the 'option' to do nothing, so that, while those who needed to grieve could do so, those who felt no such loss could get along with their lives. Although a little insensitive, it made more a much more stable economy, as the clan didn't risk starvation every time someone important died.

"Of course, there is now the issue of who shall lead this clan" Hyuuga Hibi, one of the younger elders, being in his early thirties, stated. A murmur of agreement rose up, much to Hinata's chagrin. 

"I propose-"

"There is no issue." The young kunoichi cut off, drawing the council's attention back to herself. "In his last moments, Hyuuga Hiashi explicitly stated that I was to succeed his position as clan head"

"You? Forgive, Ojou-san, but you are hardly fit to-" The man closest to her began. Sighing, she closed her eyes.

'_Looks like it's time for another demonstration. Of course, if it's just one, I'll hardly need Naruto-kun's help' _In a single, swift motion, Hinata raised her hand, palm forward, the universal gesture for 'stop'. Immediately, the man in question slumped back into his seat, a pained expression on his face. What the council didn't know, however, was that the girl had extended a blade of chakra from her palm as she moved, slicing across the man's shoulder in the process, nothing that wouldn't heal overnight, but enough to stun an unsuspecting victim.

'_And of course, he won't make a sound, for fear of appearing weak, and to everyone else it seems like I silenced him on presence alone…Naruto-kun was right, acting _is_ fun'_

Before anyone could notice something out of the ordinary, Hinata spoke again.

"I do not, however, expect to be able to run this clan by myself. As you so kindly pointed out, I have little experience in this matter, and may make mistakes from time to time. That is why I turn to you, the representatives of the clan, for assistance. I will be looking to you for guidance, and assistance, and trust that, with the combined efforts, and contributions from you, the honoured council of elders, this clan shall be led into a new golden age for the Hyuuga!" Cheers and applause sounded out in approval as the unspoken message settled into the elders' heads. _I have no clue what to do, just give me instructions, and I'll put my name on it._ Not that Hinata had any intentions of being the elder's lapdog, however, it was something Naruto had drilled incessantly into her head on the way back.

"_More than anything else, if you want someone to go along with your idea, there's two things you have to get into their head;__they'll get their way, and when the shit hits the fan, they get none of the blame. Convince them of this, and you can get almost anyone to agree to almost anything" _

Hinata moved to speak again, only to have an inconspicuous finger tap her on the shoulder.

"What is it? Now? I suppose it can't be helped…" She murmured, frowning as Naruto whispered unseen into her ear. "Forgive me, honourable elders, however it seems Hokage-sama demands my presence. I promise to return forthwith, so that we can smooth everything out" Hinata bowed, before gracefully slipping out of the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Obaa-chan…what are you doing wi-?" _poof_

"Is this because of when I groped yo-?" _poof_

"Hey, I can see right down your-" _poof_

Naruto tried not to gawk as he entered the Hokage's office. The foul-tempered buxom blonde had somehow managed to capture all the clones he had left as guards, had tied them all up in a bundle, and was slowly dispelling them one by one in a variety of malicious patterns. 

_'By the gods, she's going for an auger!'_

"You called for me, Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked, stepping forward. Tsunade paused mid-stab, and looked at her, much to the clones' relief. Immediately, Naruto dispelled the remaining clones.

"Ah yes, Hyuuga Hinata, take a seat." The Godaime said, gesturing to the chair before her desk, while sitting down herself. Hinata did so, and waited while the slug-Sannin made a show of shuffling the papers on her desk, before placing them neatly in a pile on the desk corner. Finally, she plucked up the top sheet, and began skimming over it.

"Lets see...according to the initial ANBU reports…the pair of you, along with one Hyuuga Hanabi, arrived this morning, just before six AM…accompanied by eight Kage Bunshin, all of which were carrying a large, wooden object, about the size of a an adult male…" Tsunade paused to gaze up at the culpable pair, when she found them to be relatively calm, she continued. "You then proceed straight to the Hyuuga compound. During transit, you encountered what appeared to be some sort of scout party, who proceeded to accompany you to inside the grounds. The group then took Hanabi away, and you proceeded to the compound's main hall" Tsunade yet again looked up; Hinata met her gaze and smiled. "From what I can gather, you then proceeded to go about a hostile takeover of the Hyuuga clan, resorting to demonic means, and unleashing shinobi arts against civilians-"

"Tsunade-sama, must insist, all Hyuuga are to receiver at least basic Jyuuken training, and are considered as capable as any shinobi. I would hardly call them civilians" The blonde woman glared intently at the polite youth before her. 

"Yet you don't deny it was a hostile takeover?"

"I wouldn't say _hostile…_" Naruto cut in. "I'd more think of it as 'passive-aggressive scare-tactics'"

"Do you even know what that means?" The Godaime demanded.

"…Well, no. But it sounds like what I did"

"Also, Hokage-sama, I was well within my rights to do so" Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the girl, resisting the temptation to smack them both across the head.

"Explain…"

"As you should know, my father, my sister, and myself recently were on a dignitary trip to Kumogakure, to secure an alliance between our two villages" 

"I do" Tsunade dully stated. If she was lying, or not, Naruto couldn't tell.

"While there, I'm afraid we were involved in a conspiracy to overthrow the Raikage, the previous Raikage had framed my father for the Rokudaime's murder, and then attempted to have us executed. I was able to escape, and eliminate the firing squad, however, Kumogakure was in possession of the Nibi no Nekomata, and had used her powers to revive the body of my dead uncle"

"Hizashi…I had heard of what happened…before, that is."

"It was he who had slain the Rokudaime, and he then moved to kill my father. I was able to intercept him, and when the Nibi was defeated, his life went with it, however, not before my father had received lethal wounds. In his final moments, he named me as his successor, we then fled Kumo, and here we are…" Hinata explained, before sighing. "And I wish I didn't have to keep explaining it…"

"I see…I have three questions," Tsunade said, holding up a finger. "One, who defeated the Nibi?"

"That would be me…actually, come to think of it, at the rate I'm going, I should probably keep an eye out for that shark, Kisame…" Naruto mused aloud, holding a contemplative finger to his lip.

"Two, what the hell were you doing there in the first place?"

"Well, you see, I kind of…made a deal with Hiashi…" The blonde grinned sheepishly.

"What kind of deal?"

"Basically…I do what he tells me to do, and he promised to make sure the clan didn't sell Hinata-chan in some political marriage, or anything"

"…How admirable…" The Godaime languidly stated. "Three, just what else aren't you telling me?" She demanded bringing her fist down upon her desk. Naruto tried not to laugh when the clock fell of the wall behind her.

"I may have…kinda…sorta…used kitsunetsuki-on-the-whole-village-so-yugito-chan-could-eat-the-bastard-responsible-for-the-whole-mess-who-happened-to-be-the-godaime-raikage" The Kyuubi-heir yammered, causing the Godaime to blink.

"…Hang on, it will make sense in a second…" She frowned, her brain slowly decoding the blonde's hyperactive speech. "Wait, who's 'Yugito-chan'?"

"Oh, she's the Nibi no Nekomata, she smells like dead fish"

"Okay then…and since you just got the village involved in an international incident, how the hell do you propose you CLEAN UP THIS MESS?" Tsunade bellowed, bringing her fist down on her desk…and through it…

"…Um…tell Kumo they'll regret killing the head of our most prominent clan, they're lucky his daughters were able to get away, and if they give us a big, fat trade-deal, and an alliance, we won't crush them while they're vulnerable?" Naruto suggested hopefully, preparing for an emergency Kawarimi out the window.

"THAT'S…!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Immediately the room was filled with smoke as more clones than was healthy materialised within it's confines, followed by another mountain of smoke as each and every clone was replaced by a round log, leaving the Godaime Hokage coughing up smoke, and the subsequent deforesting making her view that much less scenic. Sighing, Tsunade slipped back into her chair.

"Still, making Kumo feel guilty and all…that might actually work…trust the gaki to turn a mess like this into our advantage…" She muttered, glancing out her window at the early morning light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think she's really mad…" Naruto chuckled, jumping from rooftop to rooftop through the village

"Was it really such a good idea to run like that?" Hinata asked, glancing about warily.

"We'll be fine, Obaa-chan's too lazy to do anything this early in the morning, and when she's finally mustered the energy I'm sure she'll be drowning in paperwork…"

"If you say so…"

"So where are you going now?"

"I have to return to my clan. I have much work to do, now that I'm head" Hinata said, before pausing. "Still…I feel bad, leaving you in the shadows…the clan should now it was you who helped me escape…you deserve the recognition, instead of all this smoke and mirrors we've created…" She said forlornly, only to have Naruto laugh.

"Nah, this is your time in the limelight, scaring a bunch of drunks is one thing, but it would be easier for you if as few people knew I was even involved in the first place…"

"I'm surprised…not so long ago, you would have done anything to get recognition for something like this…"

"I guess…I dunno, I'm starting to realise all the important things…they're the ones that no-one else knows about…'changing the course of history without anyone noticing', or something like that" The blonde shrugged, mid-jump. "Besides, I'll get my time in the limelight. You just worry about the now"

"…If that's what you want…"

"What I want is right next to me" Naruto grinned, causing the young leader to blush.

"Naruto-kun!"

"But really, look after yourself. I don't want to lose you in your work"

"I understand. I won't let that happen" Hinata nodded, before leaping away towards the Hyuuga house.

"And you should get some sleep! You won't last long on those few hours you got last night!" Naruto called out after her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

All across Konoha, unfeasible amounts of orange slipped through the shadows, and past early morning street-goers, each one with his own specific purpose to fulfil, and his own predetermined target…  
XXXXX

Ino had scarcely looked up before the words spilled from her mouth.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu, and welcome to Yamanaka florists, is there anything I can…Naruto? " The purple clad Kunoichi gawked in surprise and the last person she expected to see made his way through the store. "What are you doing here? And I thought you were on leave"

"Yeah, well…Holiday got cut short…but still, do you have anything that works as an aphrodisiac? Sasuke-Teme's been having a bit of trouble getting it up lately" The scruffy blonde said, holding out his hand and letting his wrist drop for emphasis.

"I…you…how could…why?" Narrowly avoiding a fury fuelled pot-plant, Naruto burst out laughing.

"BWAHAHAHA! The look on your face! Oh, It's been too long…" he sighed, choking back more laughter. Eyebrow twitching; Ino slowly started into the first few hand-seals for her family's jutsu, her eyes darting from the blonde before her, to the pruning shears beside him.

"…You know, if I possess someone, if they happen to have say…a certain_appendage_ that my own body lacks, I can actually cut off said_appendage_, without causing any harm to my own body…" 

"You…you don't say?" Naruto laughed nervously, glancing at the seemingly distant doorway behind him.

"Ino-chan! Don't harass customers!" Inoichi called out from behind the store. Muttering, his daughter settled for glaring at the blonde instead of dismembering him.

"If you're not going to buy anything, I'm going to have to ask you to leave" She spat coldly

"Ah, actually I was hoping there was something you could offer me"

"…Yeah, you've got three seconds, then I kill you"

"What? No, not that! I just wanna know what happened while I was gone"

"Huh?" She blinked, taken off-guard by the mundane request.

"Yeah, I mean, Sakura-chan's always going on about how your like, the biggest gossip in the village, I figured if anything worth knowing about had happened, you'd know about it" 

"Well…I do try to keep on top of things" Ino giggled, tossing her hair behind her.

_'Yeah, I'll bet…'_

"Lets see…well, this new restaurant opened in the commercial district, but I heard Shinuka-san ate there, and got food poisoning! I mean, really! All the men have been clamouring after the latest Icha-icha book, dirty little book! I hear Kakashi-sensei hasn't seen the sky since it came out! Ugh! Oh yeah, can you believe that bum Shikamaru made chuunin! I mean, he had the girl right there, and he gave up! What's admirable about that? What's with that new Hokage anyway? Every time we've gone up there, she's either drunk, asleep, or choking someone to death! Is it really safe to have her in charge? Ooh! They have the most _gorgeous_ dress over at Threadbare-Naked, and in my size too! Oh, but I spent all my money restocking supplies after the last mission, and I can't afford it…but I guess it's not like I'd ever get the chance to wear it anyway, ah! And that Rock Lee had his operation after all. Apparently he's still recuperating, but Forehead-girl says Tsunade-sama says it was a success! Oh, and speaking of Sasuke-kun, it seems no-one's seen him outside of missions, and team training…well, whatever 'team training' can be done when one of their members is off traipsing across who knows where and sipping coconuts under a beach umbrella! Ooh, did you bring me back anything? You should always bring back gifts when you go on vacation, so? Did you get me anything? Ah! You won't believe who I saw buying roses the other day. Guess. That's right, TenTen, that really butch girl from the chuunin exams. She _said_ they were for her grandmother, but I smell something in the air…then again, she _is_ really masculine…do you think she's a dyke? She seemed to be staring at Sakura a lot, in the exam, but she probably just couldn't avoid her massive forehead, and-"

"I heard that!" A voice from outside called, shortly after, the distinct jingling of the door could be heard at the voice's owner entered

'_Oh, praise Inari-sama, I'm saved!' _Naruto gasped, desperate for air after the sheer _crap _his mind had just been forced to endure. _'For the love of all things, doesn't she realise I don't care about that kind of stuff? All I got was Geji-Mayu is getting better, and Shikamaru made chuunin…'_

"Care to repeat what you just said, Ino-bunta?" Sakura, the voice's owner demanded. The girl's face was a picture of rage, despite the rather delicate looking box in her hands

"Ah! Is that _that_?" Ino gasped, completely ignoring the question.

"You bet, just got here."

"Ooh, finally! I can't believe how long we had to wait" The blonde kunoichi gushed, rushing over and taking the box from her friend/rival's arms.

"Do I…even want to know?" Naruto asked, glancing nervously at the box.

"Hey, Naruto! You're back. Wow, you look tired" Sakura said, suddenly taking notice of her teammate's presence.

"Yeah, well…it was a rough trip back" 

"Shame," Sakura murmured, glancing idly away. "I'll miss the peace and quiet…ah well, I suppose I'll need some more earplugs then" The pink-haired kunoichi chuckled. Naruto scowled, before forming a handseal.

"Oiroke no Jutsu: Teme Mode!" There was a puff of smoke, and where Naruto once stood, instead was an impeccable visage of one Uchiha Sasuke; _au natural_

"KYAAAH!"

"KYAAAH!"

'_**I regret nothing!' **_

_Poof_ Grinning, Naruto stepped over the unconscious girls, making every effort not to get blood on his feet.

"Weak in the flesh, these two are" He murmured, casting back a scant glance before darting out of the shop

XXXXXXXXXXX

Silently, Hyuuga Neji entered the chambers of his leader. 

"You summoned me, Hinata-sama?" _Leader_, the word somehow didn't quite seem right on his lips. 

'_All grudges and guilt aside, this was the girl I spent three years comforting her whenever she couldn't make it to the bathroom in time'_

"I did, please, sit," She said, gesturing to the ground before her. The girl herself was seated upon a pale, white cushion.

_'Right up until when Otou-san died, she used to insist on braiding my hair'_

"…" Silently, Neji glanced about the room. It seemed much the same as the last time he'd entered…whenever that had been, 

'_There was also the time I had to console her when she found out she didn't have a penis…'_

"Neji-nii-san…" She started, causing the senior genin to flinch. Hiashi had virtually never referred to Hizashi as his brother, for the head to refer to anyone so familiarly was unseemly…

'_Her first day at the academy, she cried because one of the boy's had made fun of her eyes…actually, I think it was Kiba…'_

"We drifted apart after so little time…but I always thought of you as my brother, no matter what happened…"

'…_Now I remember, the next day, she stopped crying…she seemed more angry than upset…I happened to be passing by when someone asked her about it…she said "If he can keep smiling, who am I to cry?"…I never did find out who…'_

"…When we first met…you swore an oath to protect me, to stand by my side no matter what happened…"

'_I did everything I could to distance myself from the main family…yet somehow I always seemed to get word of her exploits…'_

"When your father died for mine, you forsook that oath…"

' "_Hinata scored well on her exam" "Hinata came third in the class, I hear it was close" "Hinata was staring at 'that' boy again today…if she only knew…"'_

"My father was lenient, he tolerated your obstinacy, let you do as you wish…"

'_I was confused, if you did so well at the academy, why did you seem so weak, and fragile whenever your father trained you?'_

"Now, he is dead, and I am ruling this house"

'_What was at the academy that made you strong? What was at home that made you weak?'_

"Hyuuga Neji…my brother…"

'_When I saw you at the Chuunin exam, all I saw was the weak, sheltered daughter of the Main Family…'_

"I give you a choice…"

_'But…something changed when you faced me…when you saw right through these empty eyes…it was then I realised…'_

"I will not question your decision, nor go against it,"

'_What was at the academy was 'him', the boy who could still smile…what was at home was 'He', the man who never smiled, even for his daughter'_

"If you choose…"

'_I realised…just how strong you could be…I realised…as long as that man watched you, you were just as trapped as I was'_

"I will let you go completely. You will be allowed to leave this clan completely. The Main Family will never have any say on you again…"

_'For you to be so much like me…that was something I couldn't accept…I lashed out…and in doing so angered a demon…in retaliation, he truly did 'open my eyes'…'_

"Or…" She continued, letting the word hang in the air.

'_What I see with my eyes…in the end, it is only what I see, and nothing more. There exist things in this world that require the right perspective to be seen, and claim what I can't see doesn't exist is just foolish…that is what he showed me'_

"You can take up that oath once more. Serve and protect me, so that I might borrow your strength. Help me stop this family from destroying itself."

_'I want you to show me…'_

"Those are your choices…the choice is yours"

_'Show the place that you look from…'_

"Hinata-sama…" Neji began, lowering himself prostrate against the floor.

_'Show me the place…'_

"I, Hyuuga Neji, hereby swear upon my life,"

'_Where you can see a demon's smile, for all that it's worth.'_

"To protect and serve you,"

_'Where you can see a better tomorrow.'_

"For as long as you see it"

"Neji-nii-san…"

_'Where you can see behind the eyes that see'_

"Arigatou-gozaimasu…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So…you're back…" Humming listlessly, Kakashi turned the page in his book.

"Yeah…" Naruto replied, turning the page in his own copy. 

'"_You're stirring my insides"? What the hell kind of a line is that? Is he having sex with a woman, or a cup of tea?'_

"You're early…"

"Well…I got attacked by a savage black cat, so I felt it best to come home before something worse happened…" The blond shrugged, idly turning another page.

_'Wait, what? Where did he come from and…oh, that's just nasty…'_

"Hmm? That was all it took to bring you back?"

"What can I say? I take my omens seriously"

_'Okay, now I KNOW that's not physically possible…I think'_

"Fair enough…"

"So how have Sakura-chan and the Teme been?"

'_I don't even want to THINK about what the inspiration for THAT was'_

"Hmm? Well, I've been teaching Sakura some of the subtler aspects of genjutsu…as opposed to the ego-shattering mind-rape she's been hurling left right and centre"

"…Good call…"

'_Jiraiya…I've lost all respect for you as a man…although…you'd make an impressive demon…'_

"Although apparently, she's working on some 'ultimate technique' with Ino…won't tell me what though…I think it's some sort of sex-beam…"

"…I…I really can't decide wether I should believe that or not…" Naruto frowned,

"As for Sasuke…well…page 158, but without the pulley"

_flip,flip,flip_

"…By the gods, that bad? How can he sleep at night?"

"Oh, wait, I meant _2_58"

_flip,flip,flip_

"Oh…that makes much more sense…I mean, 158 without the pulley…that's just two ice-cream cones melting in the sun"

"Something like that…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Honoured elders of the council, I may be the head of this clan…but I am still a shinobi of Konoha, and as such, I will continue to perform missions to the best of my ability." Hinata explained, causing some raised eyebrows amongst the council members. The girl had spent the last half-hour outlining the terms of her rule, of course, most were mundane reissuing of already established rules, but this one…this was new.

"My loyalty lies within the clan, but the clan's loyalty is towards Konoha, that is something that must not be forgotten!" She exclaimed, before lowering her voice. "Of course, during such times as I am unable to attend to matters, I entrust the running of this noble family to you, the council" Already, the aged men and women around her were liking what they were hearing.

"Upon such matters, the council shall vote, and a decision will be made, based on a unanimous outcome."

'_I think I'm going to enjoy this…' _The thoughts of Hyuuga Hibi accurately reflected those of the rest of the council, each one imagining how they could turn this situation to their own, individual advantage. Unknown to them, however, Hinata knew exactly what she was doing.

'_They believe I just gave them the key to the clan…provided they agree on what to do…pity…I doubt thewy could agree on the colour of the sky, let alone how to run things'_

"I do not plan on dying anytime soon, either on the field, or off it, however, in the event that such does occur, then I name Hyuuga Hanabi as my successor. Should she be indisposed, or otherwise unable to, then the position will go to the most competent, as decided by the Hokage" She continued, slowly making her way down the list of things that had to be done.

XXXXXXXXX

_'Lets see…what else do I need to do?'_ Naruto thought to himself, idly reaching out to his clones, and checking on each of their actions.

'_Geji-Mayu's operation was a success? I'll have to visit him later…ah, wait, you! You're near the hospital, go visit him'_

'_Hai'_

'_Sakura-chan's working on a secret technique with Ino? Might be worth spying on them later…and apparently I'm not going to like it when I get the memory of Ero-sennin's new book…' _Siphoning through various information, Naruto suddenly paused as his senses detected something behind him…

"If I turn around, and there's a three-foot wall behind me, somebody's gonna get hurt real bad" He warned. 

_KaPoof_

"Haha! Once again, you have performed admirably, Oyabun!" Turning, Naruto was greeted by the sight of three young children, emerging from an explosion of smoke.

"The one who will become Hokage, Konohamaru!"

"The one with the greatest mind, Udon!"

"The one with the appeal of an adult, Moegi!"

"Konohamaru Corp Assemble!" Naruto blinked as the trio worked their way through a series of poses, ending with a dramatic show of hands.

"I think you've been spending too much time working on your introduction…" The blonde muttered, causing the trio to sweatdrop.

"Ah, don't say that, Naruto-Nii-san, we worked so hard!" Konohamaru whined, 

"Baka! Work so hard on your training!" Naruto shouted, belting the boisterous child across the head.

"Uwah! You're so mean…" The goggles clad Sarutobi whined.

"Oi, you came here for training didn't you?" 

"Ah…well…if you…" Udon mumbled, sniffing up his congested sinuses.

"Hey, I got time to spare, let's go" The fox-boy grinned, 

"Ah! Really?" 

"Yup! Now then, Moegi, if you really want 'adult appeal' then there's a few things I can show you…" The blonde grinned, rubbing his hands together mischievously.

XXXXXXXX

Hinata let out a sigh as she laid down her brush. All her amendments had to be handwritten by her person, and as such, the tedious task had left her wrists wanting a nice block of ice. 

_knock,knock_

"Enter" When no sound followed, Hinata couldn't help but tense. To make no sound when entering a room was not something common to her clan. Silently, the girl activated her bloodline, only to let out a sigh of relief.

"Kurenai-sensei…I'm sorry I haven't had time to see you yet."

"No, there's nothing to apologise for…I heard from Hokage-sama what happened…well, most of it at any rate…" The red-eyed woman said, taking a seat next to the young clan head.

"I'm sure she told you enough…"

"Yeah…so…how are you holding out?" The illusion-crafter asked hesitantly. Hinata paused, before looking up at her sensei.

"I.…I completed my technique…I…I hadn't expected it to be so…effective…"

"Hinata"

"Still…all I have is the most basic level…I know I can take it further"

"…That's not what I mean…"

"He's dead…I know that…I understand that…I loved him…and yet…I can't help…but feel almost _relived_…but I shouldn't…I should be sad…I know that…but I…just don't…all there is, is relieve…and this hollow pit inside me…because I can't help but be glad he's gone…but I don't want to…so I just feel hollow…"

"Hinata…"

"Does this…make me a bad person? When others die…will I continue to feel nothing?" Hinata sobbed,

"That…is something entirely up to you…" The scarlet woman whispered, wrapping her arms around the girl in a gentle embrace. "Your love was squandered on that man…however, that doesn't mean that's all the love you have left. Love is something we have in infinite amounts…it hurts when we lose it, but in no way does it mean we can't keep on giving to those more deserving…"

"Those more deserving…"The weeping girl murmured, her thoughts turning to those that she had left. "Yes…you're right…I will never stop loving them"

"So what will you do now?"

"This clan…this I my clan now…in every sense of the word…however, I am not going to let this family consume me, like it did my father. His funeral is in two days…after that, I will resume active duty."

"Is that wise?"

"I can't say for sure…but still, it is what I have decided" Hinata insisted, looking her sensei in the eye.

"You really have changed…"

"I am no longer someone who can afford to go at their own pace" She muttered forlornly.

_'Yes…but wether or not this is for the best…'_ Kurenai mused, cradling the girl in her arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ojii-san! Two more bowls!" Naruto bellowed, slapping some more coins on the counter.

"Oh my, trying to make up for lost time are we?" Ayame giggled, preparing to fulfil the blonde genin's order.

"You bet! Live well, eat well, and you can die happy" The fox-boy grinned, his hands twitching in anticipation. Just then, two people walked up alongside him.

"Tch, mendokusai…seems like I can't even catch a quiet meal between naps…" Shikamaru drawled, taking a seat next to the blonde. His new flak jacket not going unnoticed by the genin.

"Fox-face! What up?" Kiba laughed, taking the seat to his other side.

"Kiba, Shikamaru!" Naruto said, before grinning. "Hey, guess what I managed to swipe from Obaa-chan's desk?"

"Her sake?"

"A blank cheque?"

"Her bra?"

"Mendokusai…"

"Nope! The judges' reports from the chuunin exam" Naruto grinned, taking out several sheets of paper from his pocket. 

"…What does it matter? They've already handed out the promotions" Shikamaru drawled, glancing at the notes.

"So? Don't you wanna know what everyone thought of you?"

"…No." The lazy Nara said flatly.

"Screw you, Shika, come on, what did they say? Just skip the foreigners, and go to our guys" Kiba demanded, switching from Shikamaru to Naruto restlessly.

"Ah, okay…lets see…first up,"

Hyuuga Neji;

Seishin-teki Kyoyo (spiritual refinement)-D

Taijutsu-B

Kenjutsu (Sword arts)-N/A

Bojutsu (Staff arts)-N/A

Shurikenjutsu (Projectile arts)-N/A

Sojutsu (Spear Arts)-N/A

Naginatajutsu (Pole-arm arts)-N/A

Kusarigamajutsu (Sickle&Chain arts)-N/A

Kayakujutsu (Explosive arts)-N/A

Hensojutsu (Impersonation arts)-N/A

Shinobi-iri (Stealth arts)-B

Bajutsu (Horse arts)-N/A

Sui-ren (Water training)-N/A

Boryaku (military strategy)-C

Choho (espionage)-N/A

Intonjutsu (Art of concealment)-N/A

Tenmon (meteorology)-N/A

Chi-mon (geography)-E

Additional comments; "A shinobi should be more versatile…" 

"Rather bland…" Naruto muttered, glancing at the blank back of the page.

"Wow, we're meant to be good at all that?" Kiba gawked, astonished at the sizable list of qualities they were judged on.

"Tch, obviously you don't have to be good at _all_ of them" Shikamaru shot in. "Just enough that you can cope"

"Ah, whatever, go onto the next one"

"Alright…hey, it's me!"

Uzumaki Naruto

Seishin-teki Kyoyo -B

Taijutsu-C

Kenjutsu -N/A

Bojutsu -N/A

Shurikenjutsu -B

Sojutsu -N/A

Naginatajutsu-N/A

Kusarigamajutsu-N/A

Kayakujutsu -N/A

Hensojutsu-N/A

Shinobi-iri -B

Bajutsu -N/A

Sui-ren -N/A

Boryaku-C

Choho -N/A

Intonjutsu-N/A

Tenmon -N/A

Chi-mon -E

Additional comments; "A shinobi should not seek personal gain, at the expense of the mission…."

"Well that sucked…Argh, I'm really good at half this stuff as well. Stupid invasion! If I had of had more fights I bet I could have shown of a heap more cool stuff, and I bet I would have gotten promoted too!" Naruto grumbled, glaring at the paper as though destroying it would reverse the decision.

"Mendokusai…what's done is done…so stop bitching" Shikamaru mumbled, glancing at the pair through a single, sleepy eye.

"Yeah, yeah…okay, next up is…well Shino's is completely blank, since Kabuki-san forfeited…next is…Shikamaru's!"

Nara Shikamaru;

Seishin-teki Kyoyo-B

Taijutsu-D

Kenjutsu -N/A

Bojutsu -N/A

Shurikenjutsu-C

Sojutsu -N/A

Naginatajutsu -N/A

Kusarigamajutsu -N/A

Kayakujutsu -N/A

Hensojutsu -N/A

Shinobi-iri -B

Bajutsu-N/A

Sui-ren -N/A

Boryaku -A

Choho -C

Intonjutsu -C

Tenmon -C

Chi-mon -C

Additional Comments; "Well rounded, and skilful shinobi…with physical conditioning, could make Jounin in near future"

"Wow…when you look at this, it's no wonder you got promoted…" Naruto muttered, glancing over at the more balanced score.

"Tch, you've got no-one but yourself to blame. If you hadn't pushed me in, I would have just given up," The reluctant chuunin grumbled, 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…Next up is Sakura-Chan…"

Haruno Sakura

Seishin-teki Kyoyo-B

Taijutsu-C

Kenjutsu -N/A

Bojutsu -N/A

Shurikenjutsu-N/A

Sojutsu -N/A

Naginatajutsu -N/A

Kusarigamajutsu -N/A

Kayakujutsu -N/A

Hensojutsu -N/A

Shinobi-iri –C

Bajutsu-N/A

Sui-ren -N/A

Boryaku -E

Choho -N/A

Intonjutsu -N/A

Tenmon -N/A

Chi-mon -N/A

Additional Comments; "Dangerously specialised…lacks flexibility"

"Ouch…that's gotta sting" Kiba muttered, 

"And last we have his anal highness, Teme."

Uchiha Sasuke

Seishin-teki Kyoyo-C

Taijutsu-B

Kenjutsu -N/A

Bojutsu -N/A

Shurikenjutsu-C

Sojutsu -N/A

Naginatajutsu -N/A

Kusarigamajutsu -N/A

Kayakujutsu -N/A

Hensojutsu -N/A

Shinobi-iri -D

Bajutsu-N/A

Sui-ren -N/A

Boryaku -C

Choho -N/A

Intonjutsu -N/A

Tenmon -N/A

Chi-mon -D

Additional Comments; "Skilled at combat, but shows signs of arrogance, and overestimates own ability. Requires mental conditioning"

"See, I actually beat Teme!" Naruto grinned, slapping the form against the counter.

"Not by much…" Kiba muttered, glancing between the two reports.

"Bah, that was ages ago anyway. I'm way stronger now than I was back then!" Naruto insisted, slipping the documents back into his pocket.

"Whatever you say…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata let off an indignant grunt as she slipped into the warm water. Forty-eight hours, with minimal sleep, constant mental and physical exertion, and a steadily increasing headache had left the new clan head completely drained of all effort. Having finally stabilised the turbulent family for the time being, Hinata had managed to successfully slip away for a moment's relaxation.

'_Oooh…feels so good I could die…' _Across from the introverted Hyuuga sat her younger sister, soaking idly in the sweltering hot bath. Hinata had insisted Hanabi join her, if for nothing else than to have a chance to speak to her younger sister.

"Did Higasa-san take good care of you?" Hinata asked, letting the water wash over her skin.

"Uh…hai…we played Janken (Rock,Scissors,Paper) for a while…then…I think I fell asleep" She muttered, almost ashamed at her inability to remain awake.

"That's good…I'd hate to think you hadn't rested…"

"What is…what's going to happen? Did Onee-chan become head?"

"Hai. What was once Otou-sama's, is now mine." 

"…Is Onee-chan going to become like Otou-sama?"

"Iie, I will rule this clan in my own way"

"…Will…will Onee-chan…still be Onee-chan?"

"Hai. No matter what happen, I will always be a sister to you"

"I'm glad…" Hanabi sighed, before glancing up again. "Ano…what about…Naruto-nii? 

"Naruto-nii?" Hinata asked, surprised by the term of endearment.

"Onee-chan went to see him often…but…. the family takes up a lot of time…Naruto-nii makes Onee-chan happy, but will Onee-chan have time to see him anymore?"

Hinata laughed. "Hanabi-chan, for both you, and him, there could never be too little time for me to see either of you. That is my oath."

"…I'm glad…Naruto-nii would do anything for Onee-chan…even on the trip to Kumo, he was always watching you…" Hanabi muttered, her eyes drifting closed once more.

'_Yes…I'm sure he was…wait! No one told her that Nisshoku-chan was Naruto-kun! …She knew all along?'_

XXXXX

/Kori slow! Mugen back so fast, and Kori already fat/ Junjou Mugen yipped, racing through the forest of death as fats as his feet could carry him, his three tails trailing behind him as he ran. Alongside him, Kimagure Kori struggled to keep up, and two red bullets shot through the underbrush.

/Each time Mugen gain tail, Mugen more arrogant. Arrogant Kitsune is dead Kitsune/ The younger fox yelped back, pushing onward against the wind.

/Kori lazy. Kori spend all time chasing game, and tail. Kori actually do something, maybe Kori would gain tail. Maybe Kori become Kyuubi no Kitsune before Mugen/

/Hah, day Kori become Kyuubi day tanuki eat own kintama (golden balls)/

/Mugen could make Tanuki eat kintama/

/Maybe Mugen should eat Mugen/ The wily fox shot back, darting on ahead under a tree.

/REVENGE/ Mugen snarled, baring his fangs and leaping after his friend.

XXXXXXX

Naruto closed his eyes, and one by one, his clones dispelled, each one returning a plethora of information with its demise, along with some rather intriguing memories. Letting out a sigh, the blonde leaned back against the rocky outcrop, ignoring the glaring sun, and letting a smile grace his face.

"So…Tou-san…miss me?" He asked aloud. The great stone monument beneath him made no reply.

"Nah, of course you didn't. You got a perfect view of Obaa-chan's office…I bet you just spend all your days watching her shout at people…" Naruto mumbled, letting out a burst of youki to keep him awake. Imminently, a scowl flashed across his face. 

"Stupid, mangy rock" He grumbled, fishing out the necklace from beneath his jacket. The stone pulsed angrily, issuing a challenging glow upon the Kyuubi-heirs face.

"I bet you think you're so tough…the only reason I haven't eaten you yet is because that would count as your win" The Shodai's necklace throbbed, and hummed, but made no attempt to elaborate.

"Tsuku-sama says you're too stupid to think…but I know you can understand me!" Naruto snarled, red eyes flashing open to glare at the gem.

"Hey, Tou-san, you speak rock, don't you?" Naruto called, rapping the monument on the head. "Tell sparkles here I'm gonna kick his ass"

"Tch, tch, tch. Look at you, holding a conversation with not one, but two inanimate objects…" As the sun was blocked out, Naruto glanced upwards to see the dominating form of Jiraiya standing over him.

"Oh, hey Ero-sennin. I think Obaa-chan's necklace has a grudge against me"

"Sure it does. So I hear you got into a bit of a pickle recently"

"Not much of pickle…more of a dead boar, decomposing in the sun, while vultures pick at its entrails"

"At any rate, you're back now…"

"Yeah…it's good to be back…"

"So, care to tell me of your adventures?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto paused, before reaching into his pocket.

"Sure, oh yeah, that reminds me. Your new book sucks" Naruto said, tossing the orange paperback over the edge of the cliff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

On Ninjutsu;

Although many consider Ninjutsu to be the art of secret and stealth, most practitioners actually consider it the art of enduring all of lives hardships, more an ideology than a specific set of skills. None the less, there are eighteen disciplines of Ninjutsu. All of which I mentioned in the chapter, but I will explain some of them more in-depth here.

Seishin-teki kyoyo, spiritual refinement, this is composed of several aspects;

a) Knowing oneself

b) Knowing nature

c) Destiny (or rather, one's calling in life)

d) Harmony

e) The Heart

f) The Eye

g) Love

The following quote elaborates somewhat on the matter; "you cannot handle another cup of tea if your cup is full. Nobody can use the bathroom for you; you must relieve your suffering in your own way. If you are done relieving your suffering, then your mind will be a polished mind, like a mirror, it will reflect clearly on the moment, undistractedly by your needs.

As to combine themselves, the many elements, towards linking with heaven and earth (?). Ninjas understand these elements and the spiritual Kami each element has in its linkage to the world. To blend with the world, you must understand your place in the world, and how you fit into the way of things. If your soul is not pure, you will see things incorrectly, and then your decisions will reflect your corruption. The desire, intent, and focus must be straight. It is once held, awaken the mind, release the spirit, and steady the body, and understanding will follow."

Taijutsu, that is, using one's body as a weapon, is more well understood, and is made up of simpler components

Taihenjutsu- Evasion, postures, ukemi (damage deflection), etc.

Dakentaijutsu- Striking patterns, fist formations, conditioning, etc.

Jutaijutsu- Throws, joint locks, pins, etc.

Hensojutsu , that is, disguise & impersonation, one of the more recognisable aspects of shinobi

This is known as the "Shichi Ho De" or, the "seven ways of going",

This involves acting, learning the habits of locals, wearing costumes that can be easily incorporated into camouflage, also such methods as attaching wooden paw marks to shoes to confuse trackers, and outfits that have elastic fibres upon which to attach branches and grasses to break up ninja's outline, making them less recognisable as a 'human'.

Shinobi-iri; stealth and entering methods, what everyone thinks about when they think of Shinobi

This is made up of

Nyukyo no jutsu - correct timing

Monomi no jutsu - finding weakness in defences

Nyudaki no jutsu - finding psychological weakness

Yoji-gakure - distraction

Joei-on jutsu - erasing light, sound, and scent

Sui-ren -water training, this includes

Boat making

Water as a weapon (breaking/weakening bridges, withholding water from captives, ect)

Breathing tubes, for remaining underwater for prolonged periods of time

Hiding in urns, wells rivers etc

Purifying and transporting water

Boryaku (military strategy)

Alongside more orthodox and mainstream measures, Boryaku also includes the use of unorthodox strategies and tactics, as well as manipulation of politics and exploitation of other current events to assist in subtle influence on the opponent.

Intonjutsu (escaping and concealment)

Is the Ninja art of "disappearing". It comprises such techniques as Gotonpo (hiding using the five elements), and Shinobi-Aruki (silent movement). 

Tenmon (meteorology)

It allowed ninja to foresee weather changes and to use them as an advantage. By knowing nature's changes, animal behaviour, or atmospheric signs, one could use rainy weather or a hot sunny period as strategic elements to weaken and defeat the enemy.

Chi-mon (geography)

The ninja of medieval Japan would spend many days in classrooms learning the geography of Japan and memorizing its major rivers and their tributaries. In addition, ninja would learn botany, entomology, geology, and zoology in order to determine their location, based on their natural surroundings.

Other skills include familiarizing themselves with the major imports and exports of surrounding provinces: knowledge, which could be used for sabotage.

I notice a lot of people seem to complain that Naruto is very 'ninja-like', or rather, is more like DBZ than an actual shinobi manga, and this may be true, but the fact is that many of the shinobi disciplines are constant, throughout the series, even if you don't notice it. 

On Chama: Chama a portmanteau of the suffixes 'Sama' and 'Chan', basically a casual, respectful term to refer to a child, although can also be quite insulting depending on tone and context.

On a side note, the chapter title was, in some small way, inspired by the ending for Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask…a game I think is underrated for it's time.


	44. Words that Cut

A/N: Another painfully long chapter…you have no idea how much my head hurts right now…

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process. Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they? NaruxHina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech" **_**'Demon thoughts' **_/animal 'speech'/ _Sound Effects/Illusions "Enchanting voice" __**"Enchanting Demonic Voice"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 44

Words that Cut

_As the past and present collide, the fox seeks answers from the hawk's nest, only to be discovered. The hawk and fox argue, but the cherry blossom breaks them apart. The scarecrow issues a warning, but death stalks his ward already._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade let out a groan as she glanced over the report on her desk. The curling, black ink seemed to mock her from the very depths of hell itself, taunting her with its stubborn propriety. Upon its face lay a comprehensive list of all expenditures expected for the next year, coupled with a detailed list of the previous years expenditures, no less than five various budget schemes, and another fifteen possible ways to allocate said budget.

'_By the gods, whatever merciful forces that be, kill me now!' _Not only did Tsunade need to integrate the fifty-page monetary mine-zone into her long-term memory; some ten-thousand equivocal proclamations of deceivingly dismal wealth, she also had to decide on how to allocate the village's funds in such a way that not only keeps food on the table, ninja in the field, and civilians within the walls, but also makes every commercial industry in a hundred kilometre radius believe they're getting the better part of said funds in their own pocket.

'_Forget wars, morals, and all that crap. It's this thrice-dammed bureaucracy that keeps men like Danzou from coming into power. Six months under his jurisdiction, and the village's treasury would be about as empty as his love life…'_ Resisting the urge to stop breathing, the apathetic Hokage dragged the abominable paperwork into her hands.

'_Maybe there's room in the budget to hire a few accountants, that way I could just throw all this bureaucratic bullshit out the window'  
_

XXXXXXXXX

As he walked down the street, Kakashi couldn't help but notice the glances that passer-by's shot at him, or at least, his team.

"_You see that? It's 'that' team…all three of them made it to the finals in the exam…won their matches as well…even when that sand-demon fled, Uchiha hunted him down and finished him off…such power"_

"_The girl, Haruno, they say she just has to see something once, and she's got it memorised…and did you see her match? I wonder if she's really a girl at all"_

"_What about the Uchiha? They say a part of the reason Orochimaru attacked was because he wanted to see his power…"_

"_Coupled with 'that' child…I hear he's already killed more than most Jounin…It's no wonder Godaime-sama seems to be keeping such a close eye on him"_

"_Not to mention they're sensei's the Copy Ninja Kakashi…" _And that's normally where the gossip trailed off. Kakashi had spent a good many hours seeing to that. Between his father, and his team, the one-eyed Jounin had had a fair few rumours flying about him already, but enough subtle intimidation will shut everyone up, and after a while the populace had finally gotten the message that his life held _no_ room for speculation. He was proud of that actually, he was one of only three people in the history of Konoha that was a blacklisted topic amongst the rumour mill, the other two being Nidaime Hokage, who never seemed to draw public attention towards his person, and, strangely enough, Ichiraku Teuchi, the old man who owned a ramen stand near the commercial district, and never seemed to be at a loss for business.

'_Mind you,' _he thought, glancing ahead at his students _'I don't think those three even realise what's being said about them…'_

"Usuratonkatchi! That's what I'm saying! If you keep pulling of risky manoeuvres like that, you're going to get yourself killed!" Sasuke hissed, glaring daggers at his blonde teammate as her berated him.

"Look, Teme, I know exactly what I'm doing out there. I'd never try something I knew I couldn't pull off. It's you that's too cautious, if you spent less time worrying, and more time doing, you wouldn't need _me_ to keep bailing you out all the time"

'_**Thrice-damned Uchiha! The moment you think you might lose, you're as good as beaten!' **_The blonde's Oni-Zenshin snarled,

"All the time? How many times have I had to come running in to save your ass when some stupid scheme of yours has gone up in smoke?"

'_**Arrogant fool! That luck of yours won't save you forever!' **_Sasuke's own Oni-Zenshin hissed,

"Argh! You're both idiots! If you actually bothered to plan ahead like I keep telling you, maybe you wouldn't get into those messes in the first place. You guys keep rushing into fights, blindly attacking everything that moves, in the meantime I've already solved things my end, and end up having to finish the mission on my own, while you two duke it out with every potential enemy you can find" Sakura growled, baring her fist at her teammates menacingly.

'_**Shannaro! I should just chain them up on a leash, then they'd stop getting themselves into so much shit' **_Inner-Sakura bellowed. Ignoring the increasing tension in the air, Kakashi let out a belated sigh.

'_This look familiar to you, Obito? Team Namikaze used to argue like that all the time…of course, back then it was mostly because I'd go and do the missions on my own…but with these three…they know each other's strengths and weaknesses so well, they can't help but notice when one of them makes a mistake, then the other two immediately go about fixing it before it becomes a problem…and when they work together…quite frankly I reckon they could beat me if I didn't use your sharingan…their teamwork has reached such peaks…and yet, they've changed…and trust between them seems to be dwindling…' _ As Team Seven turned a corner, Kakashi wondered if they'd make it to the Hokage's office intact, or if his students would kill each other before then.

"Hey, it's not like we're just fighting for the fun of it. They come after us. If we didn't beat them, they'd just keep getting in the way of the mission!"

'_Naruto seems to be becoming obsessed with finishing the mission as quickly as possible…half the time he just thinks up a plan on the spot, and runs with it, expecting Sakura and Sasuke to follow through without question…and when we do get back he's always off as soon as I dismiss him…more often than not, keeping an eye on that Hinata girl…honestly, if it weren't for Kage Bunshin I don't think he'd get any training done at all…'_

"Hn, you could at leats beat them all, so I don't have to keep mopping up your leftovers"

'_Sasuke, on the other had, seems to treat missions like a competition between him and Naruto…and half the time Naruto gives in, and then they just spend the rest of the mission trying to outdo each other…and when that goes on too long, it causes Naruto to rush even more…'_

"Well if you two idiots would realise there's alternatives to fighting, I'm sure we'd get things done a lot easier!"

'_And then Sakura…of the three of them, she's definitely changed the most…what was it she said? "IF he won't see me as a women, I'll MAKE him see me as a ninja"…at least she's not worshiping him anymore…'_

"Well excuse me if I can't just mind-rape someone at any-given hour of the day!"

"That's not what I mean!"

"If I don't take them out then and there, then they'll just make more trouble for us later. Besides, we get a bonus for any Nukenin we capture, so what's your problem?"

"My problem is that if we did our job properly, they wouldn't even realise we were there, let alone think to come after us"

"On the majority of missions, the enemy is unknown until they make a move, and they already know we're coming. To avoid attention is next to impossible"

"The whole point behind a ninja is we're supposed to be able to do the impossible"

"Come on! Most of the missions we get are either escort, courier, or elimination, all of which involve someone coming after us!"

"Hey, hey, it's good you're thinking about your performance, but pinning the blame on your teammates is going to get you nowhere" Kakashi calmly interjected.

"Urusai!"

"Urusai!"

"Urusai!"

'_Now that's just rude…'_

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade let out a groan as she glanced over the mission report before her.

"Your mission was to escort one Morino Idante, for the duration of some race correct?"

"Hai"

"Care to explain, then, how you ended up fighting, capturing a wanted criminal, and deserter, Rokushou Aoi?"

"…he started it?" Naruto offered, earning himself an exasperated sigh from both the Godaime, and his own team.

"Ugh, never mind. Were you at least able to recover the artefact he stole?" The slug-sannin asked, holding her head in her hand.

"Huh? You mean that freaky sword?" Naruto asked, scrunching up his face in recollection.

"_Freaky Sword_? _Freaky sword!?_ That 'freaky sword' is the legendary blade; Raijin(Thunder God), once wielded by the Nidaime himself, and a valued treasure of Konohagakure. Did. You. Recover. It?" Tsunade demanded slowly.

"Nah, I smashed through it with a Rasengan, and the hilt fell off a cliff into a river" Naruto shrugged,

"Oh by the gods, what have you done?!" Tsunade wailed, collapsing onto her desk as she did so. "That thing was worth a fortune, and you just _smashed it_!?" Snarling, the buxom woman lunged across the desk and grabbed the blonde by the throat, strangling him.

"That was a bloody family heirloom!! Do you have any idea how much time and effort was spent looking for it? And you!!" Furious, Tsunade turned to glare at the rest of his team. "Where the hell were you while he was destroying history?"

"_I_ was guarding Idante-san, like we were supposed to" Sakura said smugly, glad to have had no part in her teammates' fumble.

"I was rendered unconscious by a blow from the sword" Sasuke admitted. After all, it could have happened to _anyone_

"I had decided to let them handle the mission on their own, and was writing a lengthy review on Icha-Icha Violence in my hotel room." Kakashi said, confident in his lack of error.

"Grrr…that's coming out of your paycheque, Gaki" Tsunade scowled, dropping the asphyxiated blonde to the ground.

"Nooo…my shinnies…" Naruto gurgled, blearily trying to drag himself off the ground.

"Now get out of here before I sell you off as slave labour" She warned, chasing the team out with a nearby broom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat completely still on the tree branch, his face a visage of utter bliss. His legs placed in the lotus position, the blonde sat with each arm held beside him; a small, perfect orb of rotating chakra held in each palm.

"Mmmm…Ra…Sen…Gan…" The Kyuubi-heir chanted; his mind completely lost in the infinite spirals of his father's technique. Three tails of crimson youki drifted lazily in the wind behind him.

"Ra…Sen…Gan…" Behind his closed eyes, spirals, and swirls, and eddies, and whirls, and spins and twirls danced across his mind, until slowly, one by one they compressed together, forming one single, grand vortex, greater than world itself. The spheres in his hands quickly picked up speed, slowly growing in size and intensity…  
"Ra…Sen…Gan…"

"Ah, Naruto-kun, I-"

"Wah, gwaah!!" Startled by the sudden arrival, Naruto's concentration shattered. Immediately, the chakra that had held him to the bottom of the branch dissipated, allowing for gravity to take over"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped, running towards the plummeting blonde.

"Wait!" With barely moments to spare, Naruto thrust his palms downwards, each one still holding a scarcely stable Rasengan.

"Yaaah!!" Hinata winced as the techniques made contact with the ground; a dreadful grinding sound emanated throughout the clearing, and dirt and rocks were flung everywhere.

"Haa…haa…Haha!!" Panting, Naruto couldn't help but laugh. Apart from some dirt on his clothes, he was perfectly all right. The ground beneath him, however, was not so lucky; beneath his outstretched palms lay a crater, at least a metre deep, and perfectly round, and interlaced with innumerable lines where chakra had lashed out.

"That…that was…?" The Hyuuga head stammered, somewhat shaken by the whole occurrence.

"Eh? Well…I was practicing Rasengan when I tried to do a little messing around and…I actually managed to split a Rasengan in half, can you believe? Except each one was only at half strength, so I was trying to power them both up…then you came along…I guess I accidentally stuck them back together again on the way down…wow, that was big…I think I'll call it…Ryoubun-Gattai Rasengan (Split into two-Combine into one Spiral Sphere)" The Kyuubi-heir grinned.

"Ano…"

"Mind you…it took me ages to get them up to full strength without blowing my arms off…I guess if I could fix that I could use it in battle…"

"Okaerinasai (Welcome home)…" Hinata said, suddenly, causing Naruto to smile.

"Tadaima (I'm home)" The blonde grinned, making his way over to the young head. "Enjoy my place while I was gone?" He asked, glancing about the clearing.

"Hai…It's good to get away sometimes…" She murmured, her thoughts turning to her clan. "They don't like that I refuse to give up active duty…they don't actually _say_ anything…bit there's subtle hints…they way they seem to insist in how _dangerous_ my day-to-day life is…how little time I seem to have…"

"Ah, screw 'em, anyone gives you too much trouble I'll just give 'em a taste of 'ole foxy" Naruto grinned, sidling up next to the girl.

"Arigatou…I hope it will never come to that, but all the same, I'm grateful that you're willing to help me"

"Glad to be of service. How are things?"

"Apart form the elder's incessant hounding? I guess things are alright…I applied Hanabi for the academy next year…"

"Really? That's good…although I suppose she'll be in the year below Konohamaru…does she know?"

"Hai, she was very excited, although she tried not to show it." Hinata admitted, smiling at the memory.

"And how have your team been?"

"Kiba-kun seems to be under the impression I now have access to village secrets…he keeps asking me to 'dig up some dirt' on everyone…"

"Who the hell would Kiba wanna blackmail?"

"Iie, he doesn't care who it is, he just wants to know everyone's embarrassing secrets"

"Oh you mean like 'the Teme sucks his thumb while he sleeps'?"

"H-hai…ano…does he?" Hinata asked, stifling a giggle.

"Well, I only caught him once, but I think it's safe to say it's an ongoing occurrence"

"Somehow I think actually telling Kiba-kun would be a really bad idea…" She muttered, grinning at the mental image in her head.

"Mutt would probably tell everyone in the village…Teme would never live it down…" Naruto said, sighing wistfully…

"…I don't think I will tell Kiba-kun…" She muttered, before glancing up. "Ano…so how have you been?"

"Pretty good, I finally convinced Kakashi-sensei to teach me a new technique. It's a little chaotic though, I'm not sure I've got it right or not…oh! I found _this_ on my last mission" Naruto grinned, reaching into his pocket-seal and pulling out…

"…what is it?" Hinata asked, staring dumfounded at the odd, bar-like object.

"Ah, wait, how did that guy work this…" Naruto muttered, holding the object in his hands and shaking it about. Suddenly, there was a loud humming noise, and a blue beam of electricity sprouted forth from the handle's tip.

"That's!"

"Obaa-chan said it was called Raijin, apparently the Nidaime used to use it. Some guy stole it a while back…I found him, kicked his ass, and here I am" The Kyuubi-heir grinned, waving the energy-sword about. It made a soft hum. "**If you only knew the **_**power**_** of the Dark-Side**" Naruto said suddenly, his eyes flickering to red, before changing back again. "…That was weird…"

"Ano…maybe you should give it back?" Hinata offered, glancing at the electric blade warily.

"Hell no. I beat the guy I earned it. This puppy's mine until I decide to give it to someone else"

"Perhaps Sasuke-san would like it? His most powerful technique is a Raiton, isn't it?"

"Screw the Teme, he can make his own damn lightning-sword"

"Another trinket in your hoard then…" Hinata sighed, smiling softly at the boy's habit. "Someday, I'd like to see all the things that you've acquired, from around the world…" She muttered. Naruto froze, a horrified look on his face.

"H-Hinata-chan!!" He exclaimed, blushing furiously. "E-even to say such a thing!! I-I…I mean, A Kitsune's hoard…that's like…. I mean…." The blonde stammered, his cheeks crimson with shame.

"Ano…did I say something wrong?"

"N-n-no….it's just…I…I…I'm not emotionally ready!!" He wailed, throwing himself behind a tree.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata blinked, trying to grasp what just happened. "Ano…you don't have to show me if you don't want to…I mean…maybe in a few years when it's bigger…" She offered, peering around the tree-trunk to look at the blonde.

"How can you just say that so casually!?" Naruto yelped, hiding his face in his knees.

"Ah! I'm sorry…I won't talk about it anymore, ok?"

"…No…it's just…I mean, if it's you…" He mumbled, his face completely crimson with embarrassment.

"That's…I mean, I don't want you to do something you're uncomfortable with"

"…I…well…ok…" He sniffled, before turning to look at the girl.

"So…ah…how's the mark?" He asked, changing the subject away from his precious hoard.

"Hm? Ah. It feels much more comfortable now…I'm glad the itching stopped…"

"That's good…"

"I can use it at will now, as well" Hinata said. Closing her eyes, she focused on the mark upon her back…the warmth it held…the power…the passion…

Naruto watched in awe as the mark began to glow red. Like driving a stake into glass, cracks spread out from the initial spiral design, fracturing and branching off as they travelled across her smooth, porcelain skin, encompassing every inch of her body…before shifting to black as though it were cooling in the wind…. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and two featureless red beacons shone out into the world

"**How do I look?" **The corrupted girl asked, running her hand along her fractured arm.

"_**Beautiful…" **_He murmured, his tails flicking appreciatively behind him and pure youki flowing uncontrollably out from within his body, resonating with the girl's own. Similar…the same…one …

_'Mine in almost every way…'_

Red eyes staring into red, Naruto opened his mouth to speak.

"Ano…Hinata-chan…"

"**Nan Desu Ka?"**

"…_**Nevermind…"**_The Kyuubi heir sighed, embracing the girl, his girl, in his arms. His tails wrapping themselves possessively around her lithe form.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mugen let out a snarl as he slept, the rapid flickering of his eyes signifying his dreams. His tails lashed out violently behind him, and his claws dug deep into the soil beneath him.

XXX

…Eyes that could see beneath the underneath…

…_illusions more real than the real…_

…_the eyes of a demon…_

…_**to that clan I gave my eyes, and my illusions…**_

…_they came from Kuni no Hi, seeking aid…_

…_returned with the clan, and over time, two became one…_

…_present at the founding of Konoha…_

…_**Thief! Thief!!…**_

…_Said to have copied over a thousand Jutsu…_

…_**MINE!!…**_

…_You have your brother's eyes…_

…_**What can you see with those all-seeing eyes?**_

…_To open the eyes of a Hyuuga…_

…_called the Uchiha…fan the flames…_

…_What is it like to walk amongst the world of mortals?_

…_**I see…you want those red eyes, don't you…**_

…_Then and now, are two different things…_

…_A new dawn is on the horizon…_

…_**I gave him my fire… **_

…_two moons, one of white, the other of red, like two eyes staring down onto the world…and all that they see, is…_

…_who wouldn't desire the power of a god?_

…_**MY EYES!!**_

…_Yes, things would be different…_

…_I can see it!!_

…_show me!!_

…_Show me!!_

_Show me!!_

_Show me!!_

Show me!!

_**Show me!!**_

_**SHOW ME!!  
SHOW ME!!  
SHOW ME!!  
SHOW ME!!**_

_**SHOW ME!!**_

XXX

"Ahh!!" Naruto let out a gasp as he snapped awake, the madness of dreams superseded by the chaos of reality…

'_That was…a dream?' _Groggily, the blonde dragged himself to his feet, only to frown at the uncomfortable feeling in his hands.

'_I was…digging?' _Glancing at the ground before him, he could see claw marks upon where he had laid.

_'Or perhaps…a memory…'_

Scowling, the Kyuubi-heir looked about the clearing, before staring up at the sky

'_It's still night…' _he moved to take a step forward, only to freeze as pain lanced through his skull.

_'Kuso!! Memories unlocked prematurely…they're lodged!! Half-in, half-out…if I don't fix them…gah! I need…a stimulus…something to draw them out…kuso!! What…where they…eyes! Red eyes!! Something about…something…by the gods, it hurts!! Fuck…Tsuku-sama's asleep…Uchiha!! Something about the Uchiha…the Teme would be asleep…fuck it, I'll have to find something anyway!!'_ Snarling, Naruto flooded his body with Youki, relishing in the pleasure and trying to ignore the pain in his mind.

"**Okay…I can handle this…the Uchiha district…right!"**

XXXXXXXX

'_The Uchiha district…haven't been here in a while…' _Naruto thought to himself, glancing about the abandoned dwellings. Frowning, Naruto wrinkled his nose _'Ugh, this place stinks of death…Yugito-chan would probably like it here…wait…I smell youki…'_

XX

'_This is…the dojo?' _Swaying slightly, Naruto glanced across the barren space before him, his eyes pausing on the scorched wood, before settling on a tapestry on the far wall.

'"…_An Uchiha is strong…an Uchiha is elite…an Uchiha sees all, and knows all…an Uchiha shows no weakness, an Uchiha shows no mercy…an Uchiha burns brighter than the sun…an Uchiha can make anything powerful…an Uchiha serves the clan…the life of on, is worth less than the life of many…" This is…a creed?' _Naruto cringed, another bolt of pain striking his mind.

'The smell of youki is coming from in here…but it's not what I'm looking for…' 'What are you looking for?'

'_I'll know it when I find it…' _Grunting, the blonde staggered away.

XX

'_This is…' _Naruto's search had brought him to the Nakano shrine, one of the more out-of-the-way buildings within the district; situated alongside the Nakano rver, for which it got its name.

'_Yes…I can feel it…this is a place touched by demons…__**gah!**__ The memory's…I'm close!!' _stumbling forward, Naruto made his way into the shrine, only to frown in irritation.

'_There's nothing here…' _A simple dais, upon which the shrine was located, a few decorative scrolls and tapestries adorned the wall, depicting nought but mundane patterns, and mindless doctrines. Letting out a snarl, Naruto lashed out.

"Where? Where ? **Where!? I **know it's **in here! **Gah! My head…Staggering backwards, Naruto tried to lean against the far right wall, only to slip upon a lose tatami mat.

_thud _

"Itai…" groaning, Naruto dragged himself back to his feet, his eyes flashing red with anger. **"Filthy piece of…ara?" **Blinking, Naruto looked down at the displaced mat, and the gaping hole that it had covered.

_'A secret passageway? Finally, a break'_ Taking a moment to glance about the barren room, Naruto swiftly dropped down into the uncovered tunnel.

XXXXXXXXXXX

'_**thebrotherstillliveswhydoeshestillliveyoushouldhavekilledhimbynowheisjustamanwhileyouhavethepowerofademon**_

_**hunthimdownandrendhimlimbfromlimbdriveyourbladethroughhisheartgougeouthiseyesanddesecratehiscorpse**_

_**whydoyouallowthebrothertoroamfreewhileyouaretrappedwithinwallsofwordstheeyesarestillweakyoulackhatred**_

_**youareweakbecomestrongademonneedsbloodtobecomestrongonlythroughdeathcanyougainpowerkillyour-'**_

"URUSAI!!" Panting, Sasuke sat up in his bed, black flame-like marks spreading slowly down his arm.

"Stop" Slowly; the markings crawled to a halt, leaving his entire left half marred by the demonic influence.

"Go back to sleep" Immediately, the curse of Orochimaru fled back along his flesh, retreating into the tomoe that adorned his neck.

'_Accursed thing…it seems my own body is beyond my trust…' _Sasuke scowled, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. _'Whispering in my sleep…crawling in my skin in battle…it seems this damned thing won't be happy unless I use it twenty-four/seven…' _Ignoring the twinge in his arm, the lone Uchiha left the confines of his bed and made his way downstairs.

'…_foolish to try and sleep now…maybe I should…' _A foul, wicked wind swept through the room, causing Sasuke to flinch. Immediately, his Sharingan blazed into life, and the mark on his neck howled in fury.

"**Someone has broken in…**_**that **_**place…" **Without bothering to get dressed, the cursed Uchiha vanished in a blur of chakra, leaving only the sickly scent of youki in his wake.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes…this place…guh!" Lurching unsteadily, Naruto staggered forward through the passageway, glancing about as he did. A myriad of seals seemed to be placed haphazardly all across the walls, sometimes overlapping as though the person who had placed them was in a hurry.

'_Seals? But then…what're they stealing? Ugh…this place stinks…like youki…but different…' _Scowling, Naruto continued forward, wincing under the mental strain.

'_**Kuso!!**__ This pain…can't stand it!' _Breaking into a run, Naruto dashed towards the end of the passage, emerging in a small, square chamber. Before him sat a large, ancient scroll; crusted and yellow with age, and emanating a dark, foreboding aura. On the wall behind the scroll sat a plaque, with the heraldic Uchiha fan placed on either side of it.

'…_The power of all…in the blink of an eye?' _Naruto winced as he read the words…familiar, yet somehow repulsive…within his head, Naruto could feel the intense mental block start to shift.

'…"_Sometimes the mind will reject a memory, should that happen, you must force your mind to remember it, through any means possible, or risk losing a part of yourself along with it…" I have to remember!' _ Eyes darting wildly, Naruto looked across the chamber, taking note of the heraldic figures on either side of him; two vaguely humanoid spectres; with fiery crowns, and arms interlaced across one another, holding a long, trailing banner in each hand. On either side of the figure's heads, he could see a basic flame decal, reminiscent of the one that adorned the Hyuuga halls…

Wasting not a moment longer, Naruto moved over to the scroll, desperately eagre to rid himself of his mental agony.

'…_a basic history of the world… "The creator pair gave shape to the land…walked around the pole, and were joined as one…the last son, came into the world enveloped in fire and devoured his mother in the process…Izanagi journeyed to Yomi (the underworld)…was horrified by what his wife had become…sealed up the tunnel…cleansed himself in the water"…yes, yes I know all this…wait, "there was a child of the sun, an outcast, weak and feeble, despite strong eyes…Hyuuga Hinashi… outcast by the family for his weakness, and so sought new strength…he journeyed to the Temple of Fire, to beseech with the Kyuubi no Youko…" Yes, I remember…!' _Naruto let out a triumphant gasp; one after another, images began playing forth behind his eyes, overlapping with his own vision. Scowling, he closed one eye, and continued reading.

XXXXXXXX

"_Oh great and glorious Kyuubi, I beg of you to head my plight" Hinashi cried, throwing himself before the temple alter. "I am weak! My flesh feeble, and my bones fragile and my spirit frail…all I have are my eyes, which are useless without strength…I beseech thee for strength, that I might rise up above those who would humiliate and disgrace me. No matter what the price, I will pay, just grant me power!!" Sobbing, Hinashi collapsed onto the stone floor, whimpering loudly. _

_**You desire strength? **_

_The lanterns flickered and shook in their chains, and the full moon shone forth through the window, illuminating Hinashi in an unearthly glow. Shivering, the man stood up._

"_I DO!"_

_**Let me…Look at you…**_

_Hinashi blinked, and suddenly he was no longer on the temple floor; where once stood wooden walls instead stood endless tunnels of stone, and where once he had stood on stone instead water splashed about his feet. Before him, however, stood a vast, colossal fire, burning brighter than all the stars in the sky, and hotter than the very depth of the earth. As he beheld the flame, a great gash split out across the middle, and he could see that the flame had teeth! Above the first, two more, smaller gashed tore open, and he could see the fire had eyes. Grinning, the flame let out a calamitous laughter, and Hinashi knew this was the Kyuubi no Youko._

_X_

_**TEN(Heaven)…CHI(Earth)…YOMI(Underworld)…FROM WHICH REALM DO YOU DESIRE POWER? **Kurui Tsuku asked, grinning maniacally at the mortal before him._

"_I…I desire all!!" The white-eyed man cried out, causing Tsuku to frown._

_**COVETOUS NINGEN…SO BE IT, YOU SHALL BE GRANTED MASTERY OF ALL THAT IS, BUT KNOW THAT SUCH POWER IS MORE THAN ANY NINGEN CAN HANDLE**_

From within the memory, Naruto could see everything his predecessor saw, smell what he had smelt…hear what he had heard… think what he had thought

'_I had sought a use for that infernal thing at any rate…all that she possessed shall be granted to this fool human…and his children…and his children's children…never again shall that thrice-damned power be united again'_

XXXXXXXX

_The fire flared, and Hinashi was awash in a sea of evil energy, then, just as suddenly, it vanished. Gasping, he found himself back within the temple, the lanterns flaring back into life as the darkness faded. In his hands sat a small, short scroll, tightly furled and bounded with chains._

_**Within that scroll lies the power you seek…what you do now I care not**_

_Trembling, Hinashi touched the chains, before immediately snatching his hand away_

_Chink_

_Upon his touch, the chains unravelled upon themselves, writhing as though possessing a life of their own, before fading into dream. Hesitantly, Hinashi unfurled the scroll, revealing what was contained within…_

"_This…this is…!" Before he could comprehend what was contained within the scroll, a dark, malevolent light shone out from the parchment, driving itself straight to his eyes, and into his blood…embedding itself to his soul_

"_HWOOAAAAHH!!" Bellowing, Hinashi dropped to the ground, blood dripping from his corrupted eyes. When the change has finished, he let out a quivering gasp, before daring to open his eyes. Two blood-red orbs shone out into the night, marred by the form of three tomoe-like pupils placed around a centre of pitch-black…_

"_My eyes…my eyes…You…you tricked me!! My eyes were already strong!! What good are strong eyes with a weak body!?"_

…_**those eyes…how dare she… **The lamp-fires hissed, before calming again. **Ningen, know this; I have not given you is not strength, I have given you power. You have not been blessed with this power; you have been cursed with it! That which was taken is now bestowed upon you, for better or worse, for as long as your kind shall live**_

XXXXXXXX

'_And so Hinashi forsook the name Hyuuga, and took upon himself the name- Uchi-Ha, and his family were known as 'The Family marked by Tomoe', after the markings that had formed in his eye…' _Naruto let out a complacent hiss as his mind shifted within his brain, a manic look in his eye.

'_Yes…yes…yes! I see! I understand now! Blue to red to white to black to red again! But the red is impure, and overshadowed by another colour…no, a mix of colours! Eyes that don't see all that they were supposed to…dipped in venom, the hands of an armless thief! I know! I understand! Why Tsuku-sama attacked Konoha, why the Uchiha were killed! The sister of the father of a demon is my aunt! The impure mix that is neither one nor the other, yet the ingredients unidentifiable because one never ends and the other never begins! From one to another, flowing like a river, the ocean wants back its water, yet lacks the hands with which to dig…' _Grinning, Naruto looked back down at the scroll.

'It says it all here…so many factions all wanting the same thing…wait, Mangekyou Sharingan? Brothers? …Tsuku-sama! Thrice-damned Uchiha!!'

_tap…tap…tap_

"Find what you were looking for?" Naruto froze, resisting the urge to fly into panic as the footsteps behind him drew closer. He had been caught.

"…more than I was expecting…" Naruto admitted, turning calmly to face the Uchiha survivor.

"And I suppose you had planned to just leave it at that?" Sasuke muttered, his face downcast towards the floor.

"…kinda…"

"_'kinda_' he says…leave!" The Uchiha heir said coldly, causing Naruto to flinch.

"Sasuke…"

"LEAVE!" He bellowed, baring his sharingan against the blonde. Shaken by his discovery, as well as being caught, Naruto silently complied.

X

Naruto glanced about wordlessly as his teammate locked up the door to the shrine, the same lock Naruto had picked on his way in. The moon's light was obscured by an overcast sky, and Naruto could smell the beginnings of rain on the horizon. Frowning, he opened his mouth to speak

"Sasuke…I just…"

"Just what? Just wanted a look around? Just felt like traipsing across 'the bastard's' property? Just felt like doing exactly what you fucking felt like!?" Sasuke yelled, turning to glare at the blonde.

"It's not like that!" The Kyuubi-heir protested,

"Then what is it like? Or is this another matter that a demon like you can't tell us mortals?" Sasuke demanded, taking a step towards his teammate.

"Teme…" Naruto growled,

"Always, it's like this. You lurk in the shadows, and put up a stupid smile when you get caught. At first I thought you were just some stupid wannabe ninja, now I'm starting to think you're more dangerous than I could have ever imagined"

"Teme I'm warning you…"

"You think I don't notice? You think you're so special you can just do as you damn well please? Back in Nami, Zabuza's sword goes missing, then a few days later Gatou, and all of his men are found cut in pieces, killed in a single night, and you turn up the next stay stinking of blood so much I think I'm going to puke! In the chuunin exams, Orochimaru knew you. He knew you!! Even Itachi came here looking for YOU! How the hell do you explain that?"

"That's nothing to do with you…" The blonde snarled, baring his fangs at the dark-haired boy.

"Of course not, everything's to do with you! You think I didn't notice you steal those documents from Hokage-sama's desk? Are you a spy? Or do you just think this whole village belongs to you?"

"I'm telling you, it's not like that!!"

"Isn't it? Hyuuga Hinata leaves on family business; the same day you request a leave of absence. She comes back bearing a dead father the same day you come home 'early' from your so-called vacation. Then all of a sudden, Hinata's named clan head, and you can't keep away from her."

"Are you saying _I_ killed Hiashi!?"

"Well it's certainly no coincidence. You've got a power comparable to the one Orochimaru gave me, except you've had yours your entire life! What was it you said? 'Your father placed it inside you'? Who's your father? Where did he find that kind of power? How old are you? When were you born? You think no one suspected? You think us mortals too stupid to work it out? You heal at a supernatural rate, and you never seem to get tired. You always referred to the thing on my neck as a mark, yet you called the thing on your stomach a seal. A seal holds things, so what is it that's placed in your stomach?"

"…" Naruto's eyes widened as realisation dawned. Sasuke didn't just suspect something. He _knew_

"October tenth, twelve years ago, almost thirteen, the Kyuubi no Youko was defeated, the Yondaime Hokage dies, and _you_ are born. There is no coincidence, only truth! The Kyuubi no Youki lives on in you!" Sasuke snapped, causing Naruto to edge away from him.

"How long have you known?"

"I worked it out when you were in Kumo…I heard they lost _two_ Kage's while you _weren't_ there…"

"I keep telling you-"

"The power of a god at your fingertips? How does it feel? Make you feel special? Like you're no longer human? Like you're better than us?" Sasuke demanded, causing Naruto to growl.

"Teme…"

"What are you? A man? A child? A demon? You conniving piece of shit, you think we're just puppets for you to play with? You think you're free from sin just because you're some half-god freak?"

"Damn it Sasuke, don't make me-"

"You're just like _him_, when you get bored, are you just going to kill us all 'to test your capacity'? You think I can't see through that mask of yours? _He_ did the same…pretended to be my friend, just so he could keep an eye on me…"

"Don't you _dare_ compare me to that traitorous swine"

"And why not? In my eyes, you're both the same. Just tricksters who think they can control everything with enough power. You're both the same breed of monster"

_Smack_

Sasuke grinned, tightening his grip on the blonde's fist, his sharingan blazing.

"And when something grows beyond your control, you destroy it…"

"Teme…"

"I wonder…if I can defeat you, could I defeat _him_?" Sasuke wondered aloud, releasing Naruto's fist and taking a leap back.

"Alright Teme, I'll fight you…maybe after I've knocked a few teeth loose you'll actually listen to me" Naruto retorted, forming a familiar cross seal. A moment later, five clones sprang into existence alongside him, each glaring and baring their fangs at the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked, gazing at the doppelgangers with his family Doujutsu.

'_Those eyes…to know what they are…what they represent…I hate them!!' _With a snarl, the clones dashed forward. Sasuke easily dodged the first swing, however was caught off-guard when it suddenly shifted into spike-embedded shield. Immediately, the clone behind it grabbed the newfound tool and drove straight for Sasuke's chest. Thinking quickly, Sasuke jumped up, letting the jagged instrument pass safely beneath him before landing precariously on the shield's edge. Springing off it, he landed in a one-handed handstand on the ground, before whipping his legs around, smashing the shield into its bearer's face, dispelling it. Sensing an oncoming attack, Sasuke quickly performed Kawarimi, just as a barrage of shuriken embedded themselves into his log replacement. Leaping from his new location atop a tree, Sasuke flashed through some handseals.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Justu!" As soon as the fireball left his mouth, the Naruto clones swarmed for cover, desperate to avoid the flames. Landing deftly on his feet, Sasuke quickly surveyed the area, trying to discern his foe's position.

"Graaah!!" With a cry, Naruto charged at the dark-haired genin, Fuuma shuriken in hand.

"Hmph, too slow" Drawing a kunai, Sasuke tossed it at the blonde, his grin never shifting even as the projectile flew passed his shoulder.

Hsssssss

_BOOM_

The force of the explosive tag ripped through Naruto's body, destabilising the fragile chakra lattice that held it together

_Poof_

Even before the clone had dispelled, Sasuke was already on his feet, darting towards a trace of movement,

"Tanraku no Justu!" Sparks leapt from his hand as Sasuke slammed his palm against the hidden fox-boy's chest, sending a sizable voltage through his body

_poof_

_'Another clone…'_

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Sasuke cursed as another barrage of shuriken flew towards him. He moved to leap away, only to find himself suddenly bound from the waist down.

_'Chains? Kuso, Katachi Koutai…'_ Steeling his nerves, Sasuke braced himself as the onslaught of projectiles bored towards him.

_Poofpoofpoofpoofpoofpoof_

Before his eyes, the hail of steel was replace by a torrent of fists as the shuriken revealed their true forms.

"Uh, Guh, Gwaha!!" One after another the clones landed a hit, before dispelling, each strike enhanced by the kinetic energy gained from their flight. Cursing, Sasuke gritted his teeth.

'_Like I'll just let you' _The Uchiha heir watched the oncoming clones carefully with his sharingan, trying to spot a gap in their ranks even as they impacted against them

'_There!' _ Waiting until there was a slight gap between their onslaughts, Sasuke immediately flashed through a trio of seals.

"CHIDORI!!" As the lightning-chakra enshrouded his fist, Sasuke thrusted it in front of him, right in the path of the remaining clones.

"Kuso!"

_poofpoofpoofpoofpoof_

With the immediate threat dispelled, Sasuke brought the technique down to his legs, thrusting it towards the chains that bound him.

"Chidori!"

_poof_

His legs free, and a scorched log at his feet, Sasuke looked around the vacant area, his sharingan staring deep into the night.

'_The original, and at least one clone is still out there…' _Dusting himself off, Sasuke stood up.

"Hey Dobe, enough screwing around…**lets get serious" **He taunted, black marks spreading out from his neck and enveloping his whole body. Purple youki emanated from within, casting him in an ungodly glow.

"**If that's how you're going to play it…" **Naruto replied, stepping out from behind the dark-haired genin, crimson red youki flowing off him, and three scarlet tails whipping about behind him.

"**So you really are just a fox in a lambs skin…" **Sasuke commented, eyeing the appendages warily

"**Youko, actually…" **The Kyuubi-heir corrected, crouching down on all fours as he prepared to pounce.

XXXXXXXXXX

'_Why am I doing this again?'_ Sakura sighed, glancing about the abandoned streets around her.

'_**Because they're both idiots, who can't look after themselves' **_Inner-Sakura replied, as though stating the obvious.

'_I guess…' _The reason Sakura was heading through the Uchiha district was because o their sensei. Upon reflection, he had decided it was time to give his team a good talking to about responsibility…unfortunately, he had come to this conclusion some time during dinner, and ever the whimsical man, he had decided it couldn't wait until morning. Next thing Sakura knew, a masked man was sneaking through her window and giggling beside her bed. If it weren't for his leather-bound copy of Icha-Icha, Kakashi would have likely lost his other eye from the well-aimed kunai. As it was, the woman on the cover now had one less breast, much to his displeasure. Of course, since Kakashi was the only person who knew where Naruto lived (That Sakura knew of), it was up to her to retrieve their other teammate for the impromptu sermon.

_'Sasuke-kun isn't going to like this…'_

XXXXXXXXX

"**Gyahahah!!" **Naruto let out a feral cry as he attacked, razor sharp claws seeking soft and squishy flesh at break-neck speed. Naruto drove his claws towards Sasuke's shoulder, only to be intercepted millimetres from impact. Sasuke moved to retaliate, only to be thrown off balance by a burst of power from the blonde. Taking his chance, Naruto raked his claws across the taller boy's chest, missing only thanks to a last-second swerve backwards. Not one to be deterred, the Kyuubi-heir continued his assault, his fist impacting against Sasuke's jaw, before gripping him by the collar and hurling him to the ground with a definite _crack_

"**Tanraku no Jutsu!" **Sasuke lashed out with his hand, latching onto the blonde's leg, before pushing himself off the ground and reassuming his stance. While Naruto was still off-balance from the damage to his leg Sasuke struck, launching into a flurry of punches and kicks to the blonde's mid-section, culminating in a high-kick to the boy's neck.

"**Gwauh" **Coughing, Naruto staggered back, only to look up and see several balls of fire billowing towards his face.

"**NO!" **The Kyuubi heir's tails lashed forward, belting the fireballs out of the sky, before settling his eyes on his opponent.

Sasuke barely had time to flinch before a trio of ethereal tails raced towards him.

XXXXXX

Sakura couldn't help but shiver as she made her way through the compound. She had only been there once before, back during her academy years. A group of the 'Uchiha fan club' members had decided to sneak in, in the hopes of gleaming some insight into the enigma that was: Sasuke. Mind you, she had chickened out at the last minute, there was something about the place that had given her the shivers. A good thing to, since, according to the rumours, the girls had wound up as target practice for his Katon Jutsu until he'd calmed down.

'_I think they actually dropped out of the academy after that…I guess in the Sasuke-kun was their only reason to become a ninja in the first place…I guess I was like that back then…ah, what good does remembering the past do anyway!'_

**_'You were 'like that' until the chuunin exams, dumbass!'_**

_Screw you!' _Ignoring the voice in her head, Sakura increased her pace, racing along the derelict streets as though fleeing some unseen assailant.

_'Gah! I hate this place! …wait…I think I hear something…'_

"_**Teme!!"**_

"**Dobe!!" **

_'That sounds like…Sasuke-kun and Naruto…wait, they're fighting?'_ Panic flooded her system as countless worst-case scenarios began playing themselves over through her head. Memories of previous times she had heard them sound like that interceding between her bleak predictions. Naruto, bloody and berserk, his arm plunged through Haku's chest…Sasuke, grinning and laughing as he disjointed that Oto genin's arms. 'No! Please, don't be too late!' The pink-haired kunoichi burst out into the Uchiha's main yard, stumbling in her rush to get there before anything happened.

'_By the gods…' _She let out a gasp as she observed the scene before her; red and purple energy flooded the area, choking the air, making It hard to breath. In the centre of the chaos Naruto and Sasuke fought, their clothes already baring the signs of combat. Three crimson tails emanated from the base of Naruto's spine, and black flame-like marks decorated Sasuke's flesh. The two of them were gripped in close combat; Sasuke's hands around Naruto's neck and Naruto's claws digging into Sasuke's.

_'They'll kill each other!!' _She gasped, eyes trembling at the sight.

_**'Those idiots, they'll kill each other!!'**_ Inner-Sakura swore, perhaps not appreciating the severity of the situation. 'Damn it girl, let me at 'em! I'll set 'em straight!' Gulping down saliva, Sakura quickly complied with her sentient id, flashing through a string of handseals.

"M-Magen: Yatsuzaki (Demonic Illusion: Tear limb from limb)" Ash she launched her technique, she could see in her mind as Inner Sakura broke up her team-mate's fight…then broke up her teammates bodies.

"**Graa**ah!!"

"**Gya**ahah!!" Immediately, the pair loosened their grip, before dropping to the ground, their already weary minds finished off by the trauma of her semi-demonic heritage. As the menacing youki dissipated, Sakura ran up to her teammates.

XXXX

_SLAP_

_SLAP_

Kakashi blinked as he walked up to his student's, having just seen two of them get royally pimp-slapped by the third.

"YOU IDIOTS! DO YOU WANT TO DIE!?" She screamed, lifting the pair up by their collars and shaking them menacingly. When neither of them said anything, she threw them to the ground in disgust.

"Do you hate each other so much you have to go so far…?" She muttered, anger giving way to fear once more.

"…Sakura…" Sasuke began, staring at the girl with apathetic eyes. His still-active sharingan could clearly see the moisture gathering around her eyes.

_'Those tears again…'_

"Hoi, hoi, were you two fighting again?" Kakashi demanded, making his presence known.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura began, turning to face their teacher. "…You're late…"

"Regretfully so, it seems…" Kakashi muttered, glancing over the soon. Naruto and Sasuke both lay upon the ground, covered in dirt, scratches, and other signs of battle, and the unmistakable taint of youki lingered in the air.

"You were using _that_ power, weren't you?" He said, glaring accusingly at the pair. They made no move to deny it. "I told you, didn't I? Only use it in a life or death situation!" he said, glaring down at his wayward students.

"To not use it would be holding back…" Naruto muttered, as though it was enough to justify everything.

"You are shinobi, men and women trained to be able to kill when necessary. To go 'all out' against someone means to seek their death, is that what you want?" He demanded.

…_perhaps…_was the unspoken reply.

"_You two_ are on probation for a week, " Kakashi concluded, his original purpose for gathering them long forgotten. "One more incident like this and I'll have you both suspended from active duty for a month!!" Nobody said anything as their sensei issued out his verdict. Not for the first time they were reminded that Hatake Kakashi had once been captain of ANBU, and for a good reason at that.

"I expect to see all three of you at the Hokage tower tomorrow at 0800 hours, sharp. _Don't_ be late" The Copy-Nin concluded, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"I guess Sensei's serious…" Sakura muttered, turning to face the other two. Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other, before immediately turning away in a huff, each one too prideful and insulted to apologise to the other.

"Ugh, you two…just get leave each other alone why don't you! Sakura exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. Grumbling, Sasuke turned to leave, while Naruto bounded off into the darkness.

"And keep of my property!!" The Uchiha yelled after him.

"SUCK IT, TEME!!" Naruto replied back, his visage disappearing into the far shadows.

"I suppose you'll want me gone too, then…" Sakura muttered, turning to leave. Sasuke paused.

"Sakura…are you…**scared of me?" **He asked. Flinching, Sakura spun around, only to see the dark-haired boy's retreating back.

"…I'm afraid…of what you might do…" She whispered, turning back around again

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I scare you huh?" Sasuke muttered, leaning back against the tree trunk, his legs swinging precariously off the branch below him. "Tch, that Kakashi, threatening me with suspension…"

'_**Trapped within walls of words' **_His Oni-Zenshin hissedNearby, an unobserved group watched the Uchiha-heir carefully.

"_That's_ the guy? That titty-sucking brat?"

"A lady shouldn't say such things…"

"Yeah, that's him. The prodigal child…"

"He looks like a duck's arse"

"And you, my dear, look like a piece of street-trash, willing to do anything for a couple Ryo,"

"Hey, Masturbator and Commander, don't make me stick this flute where the sun don't shine"

"At any rate, he seems to be alone…"

"He seems somewhat injured…maybe he just got back from a mission?"

"Whatever, not like he's gonna be walking much on the trip back"

"So you think he'll come by willingly?"

"Nah, according to boy-toy back home, he's got a stick up his arse, and he knows how to use it. Whiny bitch'll prolly need a little…persuasion"

"Oh joy, we get to see Tayuya molest yet _another_ preteen boy"

"Go fuck yourself, that guy was _at least_ thirteen"

"Yeah well, he was crying by the end of it"

"Sakon, I swear, keep it up and I'll get my Doki to arse-rape you so hard you cum out your ears"

"Tayuya! Show some manners"

"Hey, emo-boy's starting to fall asleep, we'd better move"

"Right"

XXXXXXX

The lone Uchiha scarcely moved as the shadows shifted upon themselves, drawing themselves closer to his solitude. Muttering a curse, the genin scowled with irritation.

"…and I suppose that snake sent you, then?" He asked aloud, hiding his smirk as one of the spectres cursed. "Show yourself, Oni-Ko (Demon children)" A brief moment later, four shadows leapt from the gloom, appearing before Sasuke in a blur of speed.

"You are…Uchiha Sasuke?" One of them asked. He was a pale-faced boy, with light-blue hair, and eyes that shone with the light of madness.

"If you hadn't known, you wouldn't be here" The Uchiha replied curtly, sizing up the group before him warily.

'Four of them…no older that fifteen each…I can smell that snake's mark on them from here…but even beneath that…'

"Alright then, I'll cut to the chase…_you_ want power, power beyond what most mortals are capable of attaining. Orochimaru-sama, he's willing to grant you that power, if you agree to serve him" The boy grinned, licking his lips as he talked. Sasuke couldn't help but notice how pink his tongue seemed against the blue of his lips.

"I don't care about stuff like that"

"Oh? You think you're strong enough already? You think this village can cater to your needs?"

"Restrictions, morals, etiquette, _others_, come to Orochimaru-sama, and never hear of these things again"

"Just think, what Orochimaru-sama is offering you is his own, personal attention. Private tutelage from the greatest of the Sannin"

"Get off my property" Sasuke said coldly, rising to his feet.

"I told you he wouldn't bite" The girl said irritably. She was a rather petulant looking redhead, with hair down to her neck, and a black skullcap atop her head, however her face was hardly what could be called masculine…

When none of the intruders began to move, Sasuke let out a deep sigh.

_'Acolytes of the master…'_

_'He is NOT my master…nonetheless, I can't underestimate them…and I'm still weary from my fight with that traitorous fox'_ Calling forth his chakra, Sasuke moved. A lot.

Before the boy could even register what had happened, Sasuke drove his foot into his chest, sending him flying back into the nearby wall with a resonant Crack.

**"Do not make me repeat myself, Oni-Ko" **Sasuke spat, the familiar black flame spreading across his flesh

_'Using the mark so much in one day…I have to end this quickly'_ Igniting his sharingan, Sasuke moved again, performing a short-ranged Shunshin towards the next closest of the group. A moment later, his fist sunk heavily into the larger one's gut. He was the kind of person where you couldn't tell where muscle ended, and fat began. He was strong, that much was easily discernable, but just how strong was impossible to tell by his appearance alone, although his bright orange Mohawk did little to help his appearance. The heavy ninja smirked as Sasuke's attack shook through his body, even with the curse seal, it was nothing he couldn't take. Scowling, Sasuke latched on to the Oto-nin's gut, concentrating hard to make up for the lack of handseals.

**"Tanraku no Jutsu!" **Without a moment's hesitation, the Uchiha pumped enough electricity through the burly teen to fell a bull, blasting him away in the process.

_Crunch!_

Ignoring the painful sound of impact, Sasuke turned to face the other two, the girl and the grinning guy. The guy's black hair was tied back in a manner that reminded him of his Nara peer, Shikamaru, was it? However, this one's skin seemed to be an unhealthy orange…that the boy seemed to possess a two additional pairs of arms didn't escape the Uchiha heir either.

**"I knew it…you're not completely human…none of you are…" **He muttered, the other two that he had supposedly 'felled' reappearing behind him, no worse for wear.

**"Hehe…maybe we're not…" **The blue-haired one said, mottled specks spreading across his face like some sort of infection.

**"Do you really think you can take us on?" **One by one, they each activated their curse seals, dousing the Uchiha heir in unfathomable quantities of youki.

_'Two…if not three of them…I could take down three of them, but by then I'd be too weak to take out the fourth…and that's assuming this is the extent of their power…'_ Not a soul moved as Sasuke considered his predicament. Shifting his train of thought, the Uchiha turned his mind to their proposal.

_'…within this village…I am trapped…the Hokage's hounds watching me at every turn, to them I am a manifestation of the Uchiha clan…all the rights and responsibilities laid upon my shoulders…to go to Orochimaru's…I can't stand the thought of obeying someone else's will over my own…and yet…I can't help but be drawn to him…he can give me power…the kind of power I need to defeat HIM…the kind of power they would never let me attain here…'_ His mind made up, Sasuke opened his eyes; his intense gaze fixed on the Hokage's tower in the distance.

_'You hold no ties over me anymore…the Uchiha clan is no longer a part of your village'_ Mustering his strength, Sasuke let it all out; a colossal explosion of both youki and his own human chakra, quickly dwarfing the power exerted by the troupe surrounding him. Just for a moment, then it all went silent.

"Alright, I'll go with you" Sasuke said casually, taking note of the sigh of relief at leats on of the group let out.

"You've made the right choice. Take care of any leftover business before you leave, we'll meet you outside the gate in half an hour." The blue-haired teen instructed. Moments later, the four Oto-nin vanished in a puff of smoke, their initial task done.

Sasuke turned, taking a moment to smirk into the darkness before returning to with his room.

XXXXXX

Sasuke glanced about his room as he gathered his belongings, or at least, the few things he cared to bring.

_'Kunai, shuriken, explosive tags, wire, hmm?_' The Uchiha paused as his gaze passed over his bed-stand, or more specifically, at the photo placed upon its surface.

_'Team Seven, huh?'_ Silently, the dark-haired genin let his mind wander as he thought about the people captured by the moment's light.

_'Hatake Kakashi…the dog-trainer set to keeping me in line…but…you gave me my blade…and you wield the sharingan better than most ever could…for that you have my respect'_

_'…Haruno Sakura…for years to looked up at me, no…you looked at what I let you see…yet recently, you've stopped looking up at me, and started looking at me…and I scare you…'_

_'Uzumaki Naruto…'_ Scowling, Sasuke backhanded the picture-frame, sending it crashing into the wall, before falling facedown atop his dresser.

_'No more!'_

XXXXXXXX

As Sasuke made his way toward the colossal village gates, he was scarcely surprised to see someone waiting for him.

"Sakura…"

"So you really are leaving…" She muttered, her gloomy eyes cast downwards.

"I thought I sensed you before…so you heard…"

"Why are you leaving?"

"…the time I spent within these walls…the longer I stay in this village, the tighter it pulls me in…I can not allow myself to be tied down like that…not so long as he walks free"

"What about us, Sasuke?" She demanded, dropping the affectionate suffix. "What about your teammates? I thought wee supposed to look out for each other!"

"…It seems Team Seven can not afford to trust one another…" Sasuke muttered, not a hint of emotion let slip through his voice.

"…So that it? We're just empty baggage to you, then? Now that you've grown tired of us, you're just going to throw us away? You're just like your brother…" The pink-haired Kunoichi said coldly. It took much of the young Uchiha's willpower not to flinch.

_'To kill a monster, you must become a monster…is that it?'_

"Itachi must die…as long as that goal is fulfilled, I'm willing to go to any lengths to ensure its fruition"

"Sasuke, please! You're making a mistake! Ever since you got that seal, you've been acting like this, it's messing with your head!!" Sakura pleaded, throwing out her arms in desperation.

"Then let it. My mind does not need to be intact for my ambition to be realised"

"I won't let you do this!" Frantically, Sakura ran though some hand seals, launching her technique.

"Magen: Tsuishi" Sasuke shifted, before immediately righting himself, and Sakura could feel her technique shatter from within.

"Wh-what? Why!?" Sakura gasped. Silently, Sasuke raised his head to look at her, his sharingan boring into her quivering green eyes.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me, stand aside". Trembling, Sakura clenched her fists.

"We're supposed to be teammates…we're supposed to keep each other safe, be there for one another…"

"I thought you said I scared you?"

"I'm scared of what you might do…but I never stopped trusting-"

"…I'm sorry" Here green eyes widened, before drifting shut as his hand impacted against her neck, rendering her unconscious.

"A shinobi should not let emotions guide their decisions…" He muttered, vehemently placing her upon a nearby bench.

_'But then, I stopped caring about that stuff a long time ago…'_

XXXXXXXXX

A/N:

AERGH! 1000 words again!! This chapter would have been posted 19 hours ago, but I wanted to finish those last few scenes, which I couldn't do until after school, and stuff, so yeah.

Similar to Canon, yet at the same time different…I'm going to try to delve deeper into Sasuke's motivation for leaving than canon did, although most of that stuff won't happen until VoTE…

Out of curiosity, how are my fight scenes? To me they're so-so, and I was hoping for some direction upon which to improve on, if at all possible, a bit more detail than "Make them longer" would be preferred…

On Naruto's Memory

The initial sequence…if you notice, many of them are direct quotes from previous chapters, direct recollections of Naruto's memories, while the others are pieces of Tsuku's memories, all of which (In some way) relate to the secret Naruto uncovered, if you think you've worked it out, drop me a line, it helps me know how predictable I am. (That said, I can't help but feel I dropped a few clues too many in this chapter…)

On Uchiha;

I've not once seen the name 'Uchiha' written in Kanji, always in Hiragana, so I wondered why the ending of 'ha' was chosen over 'wa' which is how the word for 'round fan' (the Uchiha's family crest) is normally pronounced…after a bit of digging, I found that the Kanji for tomoe (two or three comma-shaped marks arranged in a circle) is 'Ha', however, the Kanji for Uchiwa is made up of 'Dan (Group of people)' and 'Sen(Fan)', (since Sen is read as Ougi, I'm not sure how Dan-Sen is pronounced Uchiwa, should be Danougi, but Kanji's weird like that), but basically since the wa in Uchiwa is the (assumingly) derived from the Kanji of fan, then to replace Sen with a different Kanji would get a word that has nothing to do with fans, so I decided that 'Uchi' must therefore have a different meaning. Upon a short dig, I found that Uchi means (one's own) house, and can be interpreted as 'Family' (As in the House Hyuuga etc), so therefore the Kanji for Uchiha would be read as 'House (of) Tomoe', or 'the family marked by Tomoe', which I thought fitted quite well with the Sharingan. Presumably then (within the context of fictional history), the association with 'fanning the flames' and subsequent connection with fans likely arose at a later date.

As I said, this is all with the context of fictional history, and is just me reading to much into things (which is where all great theories come from), and has little to no basis in canon.


	45. A Handful of Leaves

A/N: Stuff happens, far from groundbreaking but some things have to be said.

Summary: To be a Jinchuuriki, a container to one of The Nine, beings with the power to shape the world. More than just a state of being, The Power of Sacrifice is a process. Does being a demon make me any less human? No one is born a monster, are they? NaruxHina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I don't even own the computer I'm using to post this

Key: Normal "Speech" _'Thoughts' _**"Demon/Inner Speech" **_**'Demon thoughts' **_/animal 'speech'/ _Sound Effects/Illusions "Enchanting voice" __**"Enchanting Demonic Voice"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 45

A Handful of Leaves

_The Hawk is thrust back into the egg, preparing for his rebirth. Upon learning of the hawk's flight, eleven leaves gather in its wake, casting off to reclaim the twelfth._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Slitted yellow eyes peered into the darkness, beads of sweat dripping from the brow of a person once heralded as a saviour.

"Soon…so very soon…" The raspy voice whispered, betraying the intense pain it's owner endured.

Slowly, a spectacled figure approached the first, his muscles tensing nervously beneath his skin.

"Orochimaru-sama, what are you doing up? You're supposed to be resting!" Kabuto said, his voice flaring in alarm. The nigh-immortal man sat almost completely rigid in his chair; his arms, sides, and chest wrapped densely in bloodstained bandages. From beneath their tainted cloth, the curse of the Hokage glowed a foreboding scarlet.

"How can I rest, when all that I desire is coming to fruition, Kabuto-kun?" The snake-Sannin asked, tilting his head to gaze at his right-hand man.

"The curse has already spread far…if you aggravate it any further, you will be too weak to perform the transfer" Kabuto stated, pushing up his glasses with his finger.

"It will take more than the will of a mere ningen to take down me!" The Otokage hissed, glaring at the partisan before him.

"The will of a 'mere ningen' was enough to take down the Kyuubi…" Kabuto observed, causing his master's glare to intensify.

"That accursed Yondaime…bah, may he rot forever in Yomi Tsu Kuni(the underworld)!"

"Indeed. For the matter at hand, however…there is no guarantee that the those four will return in time…as a precaution, I am currently in the process of selecting a spare body, should the worst occur"

"Kukuku, always such a pessimist, Kabuto. I can't imagine we have anyone available that would truly be suitable"

"Of course not, to one such as you, three years must seem like the blink of an eye"

"No, Kabuto. When you've seen the things I've seen…crawled out on your belly from a pit of death, the only survivor from a battle between hundreds…when you've seen mere children harness the power of gods…you learn that even a second is a priceless resource…"

"Of course…but still, even Kimimaro would have lasted six-seven years at best, what makes you so sure this child of Uchiha can sustain the burden of your power?"

"He doesn't have to last…even a second is a priceless resource" The body-thief chuckled, his mouth splitting open into a face-wide smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke glanced indifferently at his allotted escorts, wondering silently at their merit. He was confident he could take on any of them one on one, despite them being two years his senior. Was he that exceptional that even Orochimaru's honour guard paled in comparison? Or were the battered old snake's standards much lower than he had once thought…

'_Or perhaps their strength lies in teamwork? Heh, for someone who goes against the ideals of Konoha, could it be he is still swayed by their teachings?'_

"Okay, this should be far enough" Sakon said, coming to a halt some distance in front of the group.

"Far enough for what?" Sasuke asked, eying the group warily.

"Far enough for you to die…" Kidoumaru grinned, stepping up behind the dark-haired genin.

"Is that so?" The Uchiha asked aloud, relaxing his stance. Sakon frowned.

"Giving up so soon?"

"On the contrary, there is nothing to forfeit. If you really wanted to kill me, you would not have approached me when you did. At the very least you would have waited until I was asleep"

"Tch, you're no fun," the blue-haired teen muttered, before reaching into his pouch. "The curse seal Orochimaru-sama gave you…it is still in its immature state…and will remain so for as long as several years"

"…"

"However, once it matures, it will unleash yet greater power than you already have access to"

"How much power?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrow questioningly.

"It depends on the user…but it will increase the seal's capacity by about two-hundred percent." Sakon grinned.

"But this takes several years?"

"Give or take…of course, Orochimaru-sama isn't fond of waiting…"

"Go on" The Uchiha said, only for Sakon to reveal what he retrieved from his pouch. "That is…?"

"It's called the Seishingan, a drug developed by Orochimaru-sama to speed up the seal's spread" Sakon explained, holding up a small canister of unidentifiable liquid.

"…And what, exactly, does it do?" Sasuke demanded, shifting his weight slightly.

"It's a deadly poison, that destroys the bodies internal defences one by one, until finally causing the heart to stop beating"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"In the final moments of death, the body can endure anything…and when met with no resistance, the seal will spread at an accelerated rate. Years worth of mutations in your blood and DNA will take place in a matter of hours"

"But I'll be dead…" Sasuke said, more a statement than any sort of question.

"Of course, you're useless to Orochimaru-sama dead, so it's our job to keep you alive. Teetering on the very brink of death as you ascend to a higher state of being…"  
Sasuke gazed listlessly at the teen, only to turn to Tayuya as she started speaking.

"In other words, were sending you straight to hell, then dragging your sorry arse right back out again!" The redhead smirked, leering at the dark-haired boy before her. Not one to be intimidated, Sasuke reached out and snapped the drug from Sakon's hand, and, without wasting a beat, tore off the cap and downed it in a single gulp.

"Bitch has balls…" Tayuya whistled appreciatively. Sasuke glared menacingly at the girl, only to double over in pain, instinctively clutching at his throat as it burnt up.

"Right, begin the sealing process" Sakon called out, withdrawing a scroll from behind his back. "You're in for a long night, buddy" He laughed, looking the dying Uchiha right in the eye.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto grumbled as he made his way through the Hokage tower, his hands clenching and unclenching rhythmically at his sides.

'_Damn you Kakashi-sensei! If you're going to be this late for everything I may lose all faith in you as a teacher' _

'_**The pack is the responsibility of the strongest. If the strongest is unfit to lead, then the next strongest rises above him' **_

'_Yeah, but humans call that 'mutiny' and you can get executed for it'_

"Hey, Obaa-chan, you in?" The blonde hollered, banging loudly on the Godaime's heavy wooden door. Next to him, the guards flinched at the audacity. Considering how early in the morning it was, waking the Godaime so…_callously_ was a death sentence unto itself.

"Uzumaki. Enter." As the disgruntled fox-boy opened the door, the guards stood gobsmacked.

'Hokage-sama…awake, and orderly?'

'_Poor kid, she must be REALLY mad'_

"You know why Kakashi-sensei didn't bother to show up? Or anyone else in my team for that matter?" Naruto grumbled, bristling with discontent.

"I sent Hatake on an urgent mission. I don't know where your teammates are, and quite frankly, I don't give a damn at the moment. _You_ are the problem here" Tsunade snarled, glaring intensely at the younger blonde.

"So I'm getting the rap for everything then?"

"You're in no place to complain, _genin_. Lets start from the beginning. What were you doing in the Uchiha complex last night?"

"I had a bad case of preincarnative amnesia. I needed to stimulate the memory."

"Kyuubi?"

"Tsuku-sama's memories. One of them got blocked, and I had to unclog it"

"And this required you to break into sovereign Uchiha ground?" Tsunade demanded narrowing her eyes at the Kyuubi-heir.

"Hai"

"Can I assume then, that this 'memory' of yours had something to do with the Uchiha clan?"

"Hai"

"And what did you uncover?"

"That the sharingan was the result of Tsuku-sama's bequest" Naruto said, causing Tsunade's eyes to widen.

"The sharingan was born from the Kyuubi?"

"Iie. The power belonged to another, Tsuku-sama merely granted it to Hyuuga Hinashi" The blonde stated, causing Tsunade to narrow her eyes once more.

"For now, that's irrelevant. I understand that you then engaged in combat with one Uchiha Sasuke"  
"Hai"

"Why?"

"He challenged me" was Naruto's frank reply.

"And you retaliated?"

"Of course I did."

"With _youki_!?" The Hokage extraneously demanded.

"Hey, hey, _he_ used it first. He challenged me to an honourable demon's dual, and I accepted"

"…'Demons dual'…let me guess, a 'no-holds-barred' fight, right?"

"Hai"

"To the _death_!?"

"I…that is, I mean it doesn't _have_ to end in death…" Naruto spluttered, caught out in his oversight.

"Tch, stupid genin, always getting to big for their boots. If it were up to me, I'd have you both locked in with Ibiki for 72 hours straight. You know Sasuke could actually move to have you penalised? 'Unlawful abuse of ninjutsu' it falls under."

"_He_ attacked first"

"He was entitled to. Hell, brat, he probably could have killed you and been within his rights."

"Teme wouldn't kill me." Naruto said, matching Tsunade's gaze with his own.

"At any rate, what's done is done, and you're going to have to face the music."

"Tch" Naruto scowled crossing his arms over his chest.

"For starters, a written formal apology, issued to the Uchiha"

"Hell no!" Snarling, Naruto slammed his fists down against the Hokage's desk, only to feel her icy cold glare burning into his eyes. "I have my pride! I can't just let him walk all over me!"

"Is your so-called _pride_ worth losing a friend over?" The Hokage demanded, causing Naruto to flinch.

"That's…"

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap_

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!" Sakura wailed, bursting into the room. Immediately, all eyes snapped to the haggard visage of the girl; her hair dishevelled, her clothes scuffed and dirty, and her eyes bloodshot from tears.

"Sakura! What happened?" Tsunade demanded, the earlier matter forgotten.

"It's…Sasuke-kun…he…he's gone!!"

"What!?"  
"Sasuke…what happened!?" Naruto growled, his eyes trembling with distress.

"I…he…and then… "

"It's ok, Sakura, start from the beginning" Tsunade instructed, her voice calm and soothing. For all her anger, and pent up frustration, the woman was _not_ without a bedside manner.

"_Sniff_, I…I was returning home last night…when I suddenly got a really bad feeling…I…I didn't know what to make of it, but I decided I'd best make sure nothing had happened…"

"Go on"

"But…when I got back, Sasuke-kun, he was…talking with someone…no, several people. At least four of them…going by their clothes, they _weren't_ from Konoha"

"Can you describe their outfits?" The Hokage asked.

"I couldn't see clearly…but…it looked like they had some sort of…thick cord, tied up in a bow behind their backs…" Sakura muttered, trying to make sense of the strange ornamentation.

'A bow? That sounds familiar…wait!'

"…Orochimaru…"The elder woman scowled, the visage of her old teammate appearing before her mind. "They must have been his subordinates…Sakura, go on"

"Hai…they talked and then…they all started releasing that awful power…the same one he used against you, Naruto" Sakura explained, glancing at her blonde teammate.

"They had curse seals?" Tsunade gasped.

'_**Fool human! You would call a blessing a 'curse'?' **_Naruto scowled, but said nothing.

"…I suppose…"

"I see…go on"

"Well, they released their power…then Sasuke-kun…he released his, then stopped a moment later. He said something, they left…once they were gone Sasuke-kun…he looked right at me. I panicked, and I fled"

"…"

"What happened then?"

"Well, I guessed what they wanted, and theorised what their plan was, so I went and waited by the village gate…Sasuke was there within the hour"

"So he left of his own accord?" Naruto asked,

"Let her finish" Tsunade growled, glaring at the blonde.

"I…He said 'the longer he stays in the village, the tighter it pulls him in' that he can't let himself get tied down while his brother's still alive. I…I tried to stop him, but he broke my best genjutsu like it was nothing, and even with Uchinaru Sakura, I don't stand a chance against him in taijutsu…next thing I knew, I woke up on a nearby bench, and he was gone…I think…I think he got me in the occipital ridge" The kunoichi muttered,

'_Beaten by a single strike…how shameful' _she thought to herself, her cheeks burning with humiliation.

"Teme…" Naruto snarled, his eyes flickering crimson with aggravation. "Does he even _realise_ what he's going to do!?"

"But why? I mean, why does Orochimaru want Sasuke-kun in the first place?" Sakura demanded, her voice echoing with despair.

"When I last faced him with Jiraiya…he revealed something…" Tsunade began, a grave expression on her face. "At least three years ago, he developed a kinjutsu…something…_inhuman_"

"What is it?"

"A technique that allows its user to transfer his mind and soul into the body of another, crushing the victim's in the process" The slug-sannin explained, causing Sakura to gasp.

"You mean…he…"

"He wants the sharingan…" Naruto scowled. "I figured as much…although I thought he planned to use surgery…to think he could do something like _this_"

"We can not allow the sharingan to fall into Orochimaru's hands" Tsunade ascertained, resting her hands atop her desk in contemplation.

Naruto frowned, before turning to look at his teammate.

"Sakura-chan…Teme is my teammate…my friend…but to you he's…well, I won't make this decision without your consent. Forget the village, forget the rules, and forget _everything_ else. He's betrayed us, his partners. Abandoned us. Left us behind to further his own ambitions, regardless of consequence" The Kyuubi-heir stated, his hands clenching into fists by his sides.

"Naruto…"

"He wants to throw us away! He may do so again, or even worse! Wound us, hurt us, break us, kill us, all that and more!" Naruto snarled, his fangs glinting in the light. "Are you prepared to forgive him?"

"Hai" There was never a question in her mind as to her teammates guilt. He hadn't consulted them, hadn't warned them. Hadn't invited them, or even left a goodbye. But still…

"Teammates look out for each other" She said, her resolution steeled. Naruto smiled.

"Good, because I feel the same way." He said, pulling out a kunai from his pocket-seal.

"…y'know, this makes the second, to be Hokage was the first…" The blonde took a deep breath, and drove the blade against his neck, causing a slight tickle of blood to drip onto its edge. "Haruno Sakura, I swear upon my life, I will bring back Uchiha Sasuke" Sakura felt a chill go down her spine as the words left her teammates mouth. Even her, with the most miniscule amounts of demonic blood within her veins, could recognise the sheer power that went into those words.

_'There is no going back…'_

"Wait just a minute" Tsunade said, her voice piercing the ambience between the pair. "If your description is anything to go by, this is at least an A-rank, and I'll be damned before I send a pair of genin out against four freaks of Orochimaru's " Panic and anger welled up inside the two shinobi; she was going to let some random ninja take care of _their _duty?

"But-"

"You need a team, a good one…but first, you need a good leader" The Godaime said, tenting her hands in front of her. Naruto and Sakura let out a collective sigh of relief.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru let out an undescriptive groan as he entered the Godaime's office, his stance slouched and his eyes half-lidded, the lazy Nara was not in a good mood.

'_Just when I find a nice cumulonimbus as well…' _Stifling a yawn, the newly promoted chuunin stood to attention.

"S'up?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes. Glancing about, Shikamaru couldn't help but notice the half of Team Seven present.

"A joint mission?" He guessed, raising an eyebrow.

"Time's wasting, so I'll make this quick." Tsunade began, looking the young shinobi right in the eye. "Uchiha Sasuke has been taken by four of Orochimaru's subordinates, presumably of his own free will. You are to lead a squad of shinobi to track down, recover, and if need be subdue him. Your priority is getting back the Uchiha, however I doubt they'll give him up without a fight. This mission is at least A-rank, however that may be increased depending on circumstances. We know there is at leats four of them, however there is no guarantee they are without reinforcements." The Godaime explained. Shikamaru nodded in acknowledgment.

"Who will be on my team?"

"These two," She said, gesturing to the blonde and pink-haired ninja beside him. "Beyond that it's entirely up to you, however I would recommend you choose ninja that you're familiar with, for the sake of both tactics and teamwork"

"Yeah…so in short, we gotta find Sasuke, capture him, and possibly defeat him and/or Orochimaru's goons…miss anything?"

"Yes. Each of them are in possession of one of Orochimaru's Curse Seals, meaning they're much stronger than your average ninja". Shikamaru could have sworn he heard Naruto mutter something along the lines of _'not a curse'_, but he chose to ignore it.

"Great, that thing again." The Nara groaned, he remembered the incident from the Forest of Death, and what he didn't remember he'd been able to piece together from listening to what his teammates had seen and heard about the matter. It came down to 'bad chakrabad news'.

"So what kind of manpower do we have available?"

"Very little, I'm afraid. In order to compensate for the losses in the invasion, we've had to increase our output exponentially; 'No Ninja standing Idle', especially for the more versatile shinobi. In all honesty you're probably the only chuunin available at the moment, and don't even think about jounin." Shikamaru nodded, rarely ever had Asuma actually taken part in his teams missions, instead going out on tasks and assignments of his own under the pretence of 'trust', while pretending to be back at the hotel. Not to mention the fact that most everyone was pulling double shifts,

"How about amongst Team Eight?" He asked. Tsunade grabbed a register and quickly skimmed through it.

"Kiba's free, Hinata's free, although I here managing the clan has consumed much of her free time…Shino's on a mission with his father, although he should be back soon"

"Tch, we need some good trackers…and Shino's kikaichu would be a powerful asset" Shikamaru muttered, his eyes downcast in contemplation.

"Hey, hey, if he's on his way here, I could go and intercept wall-crawler on his way here, and I know how to get an audience with Hinata without going through a mountain of paperwork" Naruto chimed in, an eager look in his eye. Although he disagreed with the Nara's lazy philosophy, the Kyuubi-heir couldn't help but respect the boy's intellect. He'd seen the kinds of traps he could pull, and if Shikamaru had a plan he knew it was best to go with it. If he wanted Team Eight, he'd get Team Eight.

"If you can do all that, then much obliged, but you'd better not just be shooting of your mouth" Shikamaru said, looking the blonde in the eye.

"Trust me." Naruto grinned. Shikamaru sighed.

"Okay then, that's tracking taken care of. Now we just have to worry about when push comes to shove…Naruto, Sakura, you both have more experience with those damn things. How much of a boost would you say one of those seals gives?"

"Ah, well, I only saw him use it once or twice…but it made him about 50 faster, gave him more chakra, and made his techniques more powerful" Sakura explained, counting off the effects in his head.

"The mark augments the bearers existing abilities, so for Teme it makes him faster, and makes his jutsu more powerful." Naruto added, his eyes glinting in the early-dawn light. "It also gives him chakra equal in quantity to what he normally has, although it's more potent"

"So basically it makes thew strong, stronger, and the quick quicker etc. Mendokusai…we're gonna need some hard hitters…how's Team…whatshisface…the Lee kid's team, are they available?"

"They got back from their last mission a day ago, although they could be anywhere at this time of day…Lee's not quite at 100 either" Tsunade said, glancing out the window.

"Neji'll be in the Hyuuga compound," Naruto said, trying to think of the trio's location. "Geji Mayu's probably training…I think I know the spot, and if TenTen-chan isn't with him, then she's probably at her dad's shop…"Naruto said, holding his hand in his chin in contemplation.

"I should be able to grab Chouji and Ino as well…and that should bring us up to a round eleven" Shikamaru muttered, his mind churning through the untold numbers of potential scenarios that might come up.

"Ten Genin, and one Chuunin…" Tsunade mumbled, trying to weigh up the situation. "Many of them inheritors of powerful clans…"

"I just hope it'll be enough" Shikamaru grumbled, relaxing his posture. "The sooner we can get the teams assembled, the better. Naruto-"

"I'm on it, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Forming a cross seal, Naruto conjured a group o clones around him, and yet further spread out through the village, a short distance form their destination, courtesy of the many locater seals that the Kyuubi-heir had laced throughout the village.

"The more time we waste here, the further Sasuke gets from the village, lets get a move on" Shikamaru grunted, darting out the room, with Sakura and the Naruto's soon after.

XXXXXXXXX

Ino let out a sigh as she slumped against the florist counter, her eyes gazing listlessly across the empty storefront.

'_Ugh…I hate opening shop…can't a girl get her beauty sleep? Ugh, at this rate my youthful looks are going to just fade away…' _The blonde kunoichi grumped, giving her cheek an experimental pinch in demonstration.

'_Tou-san's off with his new batch of herbs …in about ten minutes he'll rediscover the meaning of life, and start wearing that gods-damned monocle again…ah, wait, it's Thursday, that means he'll fall in love with his rubber-ducky, be married by noon, and have a tearful divorce just before dinner…unless it rains. If it rains, then I'm out of here!' _

_jingle-ding_

"Welcome to Yamanaka Florists, how may I-"

"Sasuke!!" Ino blinked, her mind catching up to her mouth as she beheld her fellow blonde. Beside him, his teammate, and her friend/rival came to a stop, each bearing the same frantic expression as their teammate.

"What about Sasuke?" Ino asked, taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"Sasukegonechasingafterhimneedyourhelp, come on!!" Naruto blurted, forcibly grabbing the girl by the wrist.

"Wait, what?"

"We have to hurry, I'll explain on the way" Sakura called out, coming up behind the girl and pushing her towards the door.

"What's happening??" She wailed, struggling to keep her feet on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The sounds of bare feet treading against a wooden floor echoed throughout the dojo, accompanied solely by the regulated breathing of the room's two occupants. Arms moving at such speeds as to be scarcely a blur, feet treading lighter than a feather, and resolute eyes staring into one another. Like the ocean crashing against a cliff, the age-old dance of war was re-enacted, an unstoppable force striking out against in immovable object. Any rock that fell into the ocean was accepted and diverted, while limitless droplets splashed out in retaliation, propelled by the water that had yet to arrive, seeking out every niche and crevice in the wall's defences and wearing them down. As the two interact, the unyielding grows capricious, and the unending grows heavy…

_Fwip_

Simultaneously, Hinata and Neji spun around, pushing off against the ground and trapping the intruder between the two of them. Naruto froze, a palm on his heart, and another against the back of his head.

_'This is what they call 'checkmate'?' _The blonde wondered to himself, twitching his fingers experimentally.

Hinata let out a sigh, and withdrew her hand. "Naruto-kun…how can I help you?" She asked, her expression softening upon his visage. Neji gave off a grunt, and relaxed, returning his arm to his sides.

"Hey, how do you know I want something?" Naruto playfully demanded.

"If you didn't, I might never have noticed you"

"Uzumaki. How _did _you manage to sneak past the guards?" Neji asked, his face emotionless and unmoving.

"I dunno, I just walked straight past them" Naruto grinned, causing Hinata to giggle.

"So then, Uzumaki, what bequests you Hinata-sama's audience?" Neji asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Iie, actually I need to see both of you, lucky for that you're in the same place, ne?"

"Nan desu ka?" Hinata asked, walking over to a nearby stack of towels and plucking one from the pile.

"Sasuke's gone AWOL, Shikamaru's been instructed with forming a team to intercept and recollect the Teme's ass, we need your eyes, and your Jyuuken" Naruto said, the mirth evaporating from his voice. Neji frowned.

"If that's the case, then I can assist you…but Hinata-sama"

"It's okay, the clan can survive without me for a day or two, and I do not intent to lose my life anytime soon" The young matriarch said, wiping down her face with the towel. "Lets go"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dink_

Kiba groaned, scrunching up his face as he drifted in and out of sleep.

_Clink_

_ 'Go away' _

_Clunk_

Grumbling, the Inuzuka clutched at his blanket, pulling the covers up over his head.

_Thunk! _

_'I'm not home'_

"Rowr!!"

_CRASH_

"Rowr" As a small, heavy object landed on Kiba's back, the young Inuzuka trembled, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as embedded instinct shifted into gear. Slowly, he pulled back the covers, and opened his eyes. Two angry, yellow orbs stared back at him.

"Hssss!!"

XX

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as the sounds of crashing furniture echoed out from the dog-boy's broken window. The distinct sound of feral fighting like music to his ears.

_Fwump_

"FUCKING CAT!!"

_Whump!_

"ROOOoooooowr" The Blonde arched his neck back as he craned his neck, watching the temporarily airborne stray make landfall some fifty metres into the distance.

"Fucking-NARUTO!!" Kiba snarled, leaning out his bedroom window. "Haven't you ever heard 'let sleeping dogs lie'? What the hell do you want?"

"Teme's pissed off into the forest, a bunch of us are gonna track him down and drag him back, you in?" Naruto asked, his voice clearly projecting up the two-story building.

"Hell yeah! Just lemme suit up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru couldn't help but be surprised at the speed with which Naruto gathered their prospective teammates. It had been scarcely ten minutes, and already he could see most of them in the distance, running for the park at breakneck speeds.

"I get it's a mission and all, but I figured some of them might have put up at least _some_ resistance…" He muttered, glancing at the originator of the clones beside him.

"Eh, it's just a matter of telling it the right way." The blonde replied, absentmindedly scratching his cheek. "And for the rest…well, as they say 'resistance is futile'"

"Mendokusai…"

The first to arrive was Shino, a menacing buzzing emanating from within his flesh, and suspiciously without escort.

"Uzumaki." He said, placing himself belligerently before the blonde.

"Nan desu ka?"

"Upon returning to my beloved home, I was accosted by, what I presume to be, one of your duplicates."

"Hai"

"Said duplicate, upon locating me, began declaring, rather loudly I might add, that you 'need my body', before attempting to carry me away"

"…Maybe…"

"My father, upon beholding this occurrence, now believes us to be amorous lovers, as has gone to inform my family."

"Yes, I can see how that might be a problem…" Naruto began, only to be cut off as the heavy-clad genin stepped forward, his face inches from Naruto's own.

"I will agree to participate in this mission to the best of my ability, however, this slight will not go without just retribution." Having gotten his point across, the Aburame retreated back several steps, giving the Jinchuuriki some breathing space.

"A word of advice Uzumaki. Sleep tight, _and don't let the bedbugs bite_" The stoic Genin's voice took on an icy chill, and Naruto couldn't help but shiver.

'Great, and after I went through so much trouble to get rid of those fleas last time'

"'Telling it the right way', eh? Nice job, wordsmith" Shikamaru sarcastically lauded, rolling his eyes at the blonde.

XXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru gazed listlessly at the force assembled before him. The so-called 'cream of the crop' of Konohagakure's genin ranks…

'…_Well, I the ninja business doesn't work out, we could always form a circus…' _

"Alright then, I'm sure you all know each other, so I'll save the introductions. As you probably know, Uchiha Sasuke has left the village, and is believed to have rendezvoused with four of Orochimaru's elite guards. Wether he did this by choice, was threatened, or is being controlled somehow is not known. Either way, it is our duty to retrieve Sasuke, and return him to the village." Shikamaru paused, allowing the information to sink in before continuing.

"Our mission is divided into three parts, first, we must locate and intercept Sasuke. That is the duty of Team Eight. Second, we must gain possession of Sasuke. If we can do this undetected would be preferable, but likely we will be detected, and will have to fight our way to Sasuke. Depending on circumstances, we may also need to fight and subdue Sasuke himself if he is unwilling." Shikamaru couldn't help but notice a few troubled glances amongst his troops, while others actually seemed to relish the idea.

"These shinobi, and Sasuke himself, have been confirmed to be in possession of what is known as a Curse Seal"

"…_Not a curse…"_

"Some of you may have observed this phenomenon in the second stage of the Chuunin exam, the use of this seal is signified by black marks spreading across the bearers skin. When in use, the seal grants them much more chakra than they would normally have, and an augmentation of their inherent abilities" Shikamaru frowned, trying to recall what Tsunade had told him on the matter. "The exact capabilities of our opponents are unknown, however they can be presumed to be at least chuunin, if not jounin in skill. Do _not_ take them lightly. In the event of confrontation, you are to engage in groups of at least two, preferably with people who's abilities compliment your own, and you can work together with. Remember, the whole is greater than the sum of its parts." Shikamaru couldn't help but frown. He could see the uncertainty in the eyes all but the most resolute members of the team, all either doubting their own ability to perform, or doubting their capacity to harm the prodigal Uchiha.

'_Tch, never was good at speeches…' _

Realising the plight, Naruto stepped forward and faced the gathering. His jovial grin replaced with a look of stark determination. "I will not deny, this is a dangerous mission. Your lives will likely be on the line, as will mine. Should any one of you choose to back out now, I won't hold it against you. However," He said, his voice ringing out sharp across the group. "What we do here today, we do not for ourselves, but for a friend, a companion, someone irreplaceable amongst our ranks. Today it is Sasuke, but tomorrow it could be any one of you, at any time, in any place. Regardless, the response shall be the same. To attack even a single leaf is to strike out against the entire tree, and though we be few, within our blood flows the hearts and souls of all who came before us, and within our hands we grasp some of the greatest power available in the entire village. Lets show 'em what a handful of leaves can do!" Whatever doubts and fears had clouded their minds were dispelled by his words, replaced instead by a burning vigour, and drive for success. Failure was not an option. They would stand together, and they would fight!

"You have twenty minutes upon which to stock up on tools and supplies, we'll meet up at the village gates. Move out!" Shikamaru ordered, and immediately the squadron dispersed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ugh, not too happy with this chapter, but it serves its purpose. Little more to say on the matter…


	46. AN

I hereby quit fanfiction forever. My reasons are by own. Any attempts to contact me will fail.


End file.
